It's Always the Quiet Ones
by Mandy Spades
Summary: Just your average teenage tomboy Maxine Martinez starts at her sister's school. After making some new friends and being told to pick up a new book 'Maximum Ride' , she starts to make connections between her life and the fictional ones. With secrets, songs, and a certain black haired best friend; what could go wrong? FAX EGGY Rated for slight language Songfic Full Summary Inside...
1. Chapter 1

****Rated T but could be M or T - not really sure, but it's for language reasons. Worst I'll probably ever use is the s-word or f-word, but not _that_ often cause I'm not that big on swearing.****

**Full Summary:  
><strong>**Average tomboy teenager, Maxine Martinez, is transferring from an all girls to a mixed gender school, running away from her troubled past. It isn't going to be easy, but even after her gloomy childhood she manages to find the sorts of friends she thought she never would.  
>After recieving a homework assignment, and purchasing a series of novels called Maximum Ride, Max starts to find that things could get complicated - as everything around her gains a new meaning. Secrets are unveiled, one by one, and the mysteries of iTex appear darker then ever.<br>With the pressure of school, a hell of lot of enemies, a certain black haired best friend, the constant danger of imminent death, that wonderful thrill of being hunted, and probably having to save the world; getting through everyday life can be interesting.  
>But with new feelings being realized, surprise attacks being launched, getting lost in the music, a few words about 'magical' destiny being passed around, and some seriously sick people out there, it's one hell of a ride.<br>When the world's against you you've gotta sour to survive.**

**(Fax, Eggy, possible others.)**

********WARNING: first fan fiction story being posted (but I'm constantly editing the entire story; so if you think it's complete B.S now, then give it a go in a year or so and it'll hopefully be a more readable in the days to come). If you don't like it then review and tell me every reason you can think of as to why it's so rubbish - help me to help you! :D  
><strong>************Quick F.Y.I; the first 3-4 chapters are more about introducing the characters/idea - past that is where the story starts, so I've tried to make it readable but it's on more of a need to know basis rather then anything else.******

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>**(I'm going to do this now, and not do it in every single chapter, but it will be effective for every chapter)  
><strong>**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS, CHARACTERS, COMPANIES, OR MERCHANDISE MENTIONED OF ANY KIND!**

**Claimer:  
>I do, however, own the plot. However bad or good it turns out to be I have copyrighted it to make sure it stays forever mine, just because I'm like that;<br>****© 13/11/11 - my ideas and plot (etc)**

**Songs:  
>She likes (bitter sweet love) by Forever the sickest kids (mentioned)<br>****Your Song by Kate Walsh**

**If you've been bothered to read the fine print up there, then well done; and patient or otherwise you've made it to the chapter - hope you like...  
><strong>

**M**

* * *

><p><span>Prologe<span>

* * *

><p><span>Jo POV<span>

The rain pounded on every side of the car and I glanced sharply over my shoulder; getting a final snap shot of the girl lying across the back seat. The matted curly blonde hair was trailing down the back of her hospital gown, and her bright brown eyes moved under their lids as she sleept. I turned my attention back to the road just in time to jerk the steering wheel violently to the left; avoiding the on coming car by inches. My heart swayed with the truck as it wobble on and off the pavement, unable to grip the road as well with all the water, but I got it going steady again. I spotted the house up ahead and eased my foot of the accelerator ever so slightly.

I slammed on the brakes and the van skidded violently, making the both of us lurch forwards abruptly. Maximum was strapped to the seat with her seat belt, as I was, but we both flew forwards as the back wheels left the ground for a second. As soon as we'd bounced back onto the tarmac I jammed my fingers into the seatbelt release and flung my car door open. I dropped down with a splash, standing up straight as the thunderstorm growled at me from overhead. The rain was so heavy I could barely see a few feet in front of me, and the icy wind shaped the sheets of rain into shards; all slashing randomly as I felt my way around, to the other side of the truck.

Already soaked to the bone and shivering, I wrenched the back door open and fumbled for her seat belt release. I found it and pulled her tiny body out into my arms, noticing dimly her tiny chest rising and falling rapidly. I kicked the door shut and ran over the road; Maximum still blissfully unconscious in my arms.

The gravel on the driveway took flight under my footfalls, as I ran around to the back of the house. I kicked on the door, as by way of a knock, and the door handle moved very slowly. The plastic door opened to a crack before being flung back by a familiar middle aged hispanic women. She gaping at me, trying to grasp some form of speech, but I started speaking before she had the chance to start on any introductions (yelling over the rain),

"I haven't got time to explain! I found her; Maximum Ride! Hide her, give her a normal life. They gave her the avian DNA but not enough, she looks normal! She's got to save us from it, save the world from it, but until then you must keep her hidden! They will search for her! It will search for her!" Valencia didn't say a word, so I promptly pushed past her - Maximum's limp form now breathing raggedly in my arms, shivering from the cold. I lay her skinny form on a kitchen worktop, being as gentle as I could in my haste.

I took one last look.

Stroked her hair as by means of farewell.

And before anyone could say another world I pushed past Valencia and jumped back out into the storm; running back down the driveway. Not checking if she was following I leapt into the truck and turned the key in the ignition - not bothering with the seat belt. I revved the engine and the wheels squealed in pretest as I sped away.

My side mirrors showed only the grey rain spattering onto the tarmac behind me, concealing all that I'd left behind. I turned my attention back to the road and gripped the steering wheel anxiously. I just hoped I'd done the right thing, that I'd given her the best chance. I hoped I hadn't just completely sabotaged GPS' plan for saving the world...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: <span>

New Beginnings, New Start, New Friends, New Crap That I Have To Face Every Day

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. *headbutts-snooze-button*

Why, oh why, oh why, does my alarm clock have to be so freaking LOUD! At 7:00am (according to the ear splitting, beeping, device on my bedside table), I curled up under my duvet in the newly blissful silence; wanting more then anything to fall back asleep. Only, as it was my first day at a new school, Mum told me/ordered that I would have to be on time (so, just for today, I'd have to make an effort).

I blew a long sigh, screwing up my eyes and trying to resist the tempting singing from my dream. I mean who wouldn't want to watch helplessly behind the eyes of someone who;  
>1)Was finishing a small scale fight, then turned to smile at a dark, shaggy, scrawny little 5 year old boy (with a gapped toothy smile).<br>2)Was carrying a small girl through the rain and handing her to my Mother.  
>It's more interesting then anything I've ever learnt at school and, considering it's me, just the idea of a non-toturous nighttime wondering is pretty attractive - taking into account the fact that I don't dream. I just don't. My head too fond of freaking me out with nightmares every night (for as long as I can remember). Talk about crazy.<p>

BUT NO; dearest Mumsy doesn't see that as an excuse to let me sleep in a little - even when one completely ignores my 'impossible' degree of laziness. Knowing Mum would get me to school (whether I had to be dragged or not), I forced myself out of my warm covers - motoring along as quickly as my sleep-driven brain could race at on a Monday morning.

With a lot of mumbling, grumbling, and a huge amount of effort, I lumbered over to the shower; all thoughts of my dream sadly slipping through my fingers, and washed down the drain by the steady flow of water that rushed out the shower head. I turned the water up, to the hottest setting available, and yawned loudly. Still bleary eyed, and almost tripping over my own feet, I stepped under the steady jets of water.

* * *

><p>I spent over half an hour just standing under the blazing rain coming out of the hose above me, partly because: I LOVE HOT SHOWERS, and partly because they always help delay the days (destined for all things dark and ugly) by half to three quarters of an hour - providing your mother doesn't have a habit of switching off your music, whilst you're provaricating.<p>

Just as my skin started to wrinkle into to a semi-prune like state I heard a yell, belonging to Mum drift through the crack in the bathroom door (half drowned out by my music). Unable to make out what she was saying I shut off the water and got out of the shower - briefly catching something about leaving with or with out you right now. I reached for my towel, having the intension to go and shout (inquisitively) from the top of the stairs, but heard the back door open then shut. that was when I realised I had just missed my ride to school - making me around half an hour later, then I'd originally thought. Nice one Maximillion.

I dried off, brushed my teeth, and got dressed; shrugging the stupid school uniform on, and catching a brief glance in the mirror to pull my hair off of my face - trying to fasten a hair tie around my ponytail. The hair tie and I struggled with all my undecided streaks of brown and blonde (what with the 'lion-shild' qualities wavy hair came with) but after a while I gave up and let it hang down loose; lingering long enough to glare back at the 14 year old, irritated, muddy brown eyes in the mirror. Sighing I grabbed my new back pack (zipped my iPod and phone inside) and made for the stairs...

* * *

><p>Our house is quite high up, plopped near the very top of a massive hill - just out of reach of all the noise (coming from our tiny town in the middle of nowhere). We have quite a few rooms over the two floors (but it's all small enough to be cosy); all surrounded by a large garden which seems to always be filled with flowers - seeing as my Mum's into gardening when she's not working at her veterinary clinic. Upstairs is where we all sleep (Mum, my sister Ella, and I), and if the colour of our rooms doesn't tell you how different we all are then our music will. One of us likes Justin Beiber, one of us likes the very informative BBC radio stations, and one of us likes My Chemical Romance - I'm sure you're all clever people, so I'll leave it to you guess who's who.<p>

Our family of three is close but one of the smallest in the neighbourhood. There's been no men in our ranks since Ella's Dad died and I don't know my Father. Mum never exactly went into detail about Ella's Dad, or mine for that matter, (and every time either of us prodded her for answers, she always seemed to end up in tears - so we never brought it up). It's not like I need a Father anyway; my Mum's the best parent in the world, and you don't exactly miss what you've never had. Still, it didn't stop me wondering sometimes; part of me just knew that Mr anomalous was the I wasn't currently at Hogwarts.

I jumped the last four steps of carpet and jogged along the hallway to the wash room - ignoring one of Ella's soup programs, still blaring from the TV in the lounge. Chucking my pyjamas into the wash basket, I strode towards the kitchen. Checking the time on my wrist I hastily grabbed a banana, stuffed my pack lunch into my backpack and was out the door. I locked it behind me, stuffed my keys in my new school blazer, and dragged out my iPod. I rammed my headphones in my ears and started walking down the driveway to the sound of my forever the sickest kids album. She likes (my bittersweet love) came on and I sped up to walk to the beat, eating a bananary breakfast...

* * *

><p>I decided to at least try to be optimistic about today; trying to convince myself that transferring to Ella's school couldn't possibly be that bad. I suppose the only difference was that there'll be boys at this school; having just attended an all girls school (that wasn't all that great), I had no idea what similarities they'd have between them - I've never even talked to a boy my own age, and I don't listen to many of Ella's rants (mostly concerning boys), so I couldn't really even have an 'educated' guess.<p>

I slipped on the side of the pavement and winced as my ankle twisted painfully. Stamping my foot a few times, getting it to support my weight again, I carried on down the street; shaking my head in frustration as I glanced at my watch (and picking up the pace again as I realised my renewed lateness). God I wish that I hadn't stayed in the shower for so long! If Mum had driven me I could've even taken my acoustic in as well - seeing as we tend to arrive with an hour left to kill before registration (or so I'm told by sister dearest). Playing always helps uplift my mood anyway (or as Ella poetically puts it; music is my escape, it silences the world).

I didn't want to carry it in (on foot) because I wouldn't have enough time to play by the time I'd get there, and I wasn't prepared to lug it a mile and then some (up a hill). I'm a hell of a lot stronger then I look; but it's still pretty darn heavy and it's still a pretty steep hill. The case was made of acrylic; heavy duty and complete with metal, lockable, latches. Virtually indestructible (as the shop keeper told me himself), yet of course I'd managed to break it - a small crack ran along the bottom where it'd been dropped so many times; due to my self-diagnosed butter-fingers infliction (hence why I don't have a light case = bye, bye, guitar).

I usually end up playing for hours on end; probably because it's one of, if not my only hobby (other then sleeping but I'd like to think of that as more of an activity). I've had to teach myself from scratch because I don't respond very well to instructions; especially when it comes from a condescending adult (and musical or not, teachers are no exception). I guess it's just a part of my quirky personality.

I tried to drag back the memory of what Ella had told me about her school. I think she mentioned a music school...yes she did...from what I can remember it had some practice rooms...somewhere...at least I think that's what she said; honestly I rarely listen whey she rants to me (because it'd take some extreme skill, no matter who tries, let me tell you). You see my little sister can speak quicker then she can run and is known as a 'gossip girl' for a very good reason. Therefore I only managed to work out the basics with some extreme concentration.

From what I could tell it's like high school but a hell of a lot smaller and less rough. Obviously that meant it was also less fun - if I accidentally kicked some ass I could be in seriously trouble. But then again; this is England (the kingdom of cups of tea and all things posh) = no high school, no squeals of excitement, no girl/guy next door just the constant bad weather of the British Isles 24/7, 365 days per year - I assure you it's as exciting as it sounds.

My walk started to tilt upwards, as I came to the bottom of many hills and steps. I'd just finished walking down my hill but the school also happens to sit on top of two hills = twice the fun. But these were two incredibly steep hills. So steep in fact that it took me just under 10 minutes to cover around 1/4 of a mile - doing wonders for my ankle and bad mood...not.

When I finally climbed up to the top, where my new school stood, it was completely deserted - as I was (surprise, surprise) late. I looked around for some sign of where I was meant to be going and saw a map on my left; hanging above a sign that read 'the office' with an arrow pointing up hill. I gritted my teeth and continued to climb...

* * *

><p>I reach a door marked 'office' at around 9:20am; a whole 20 minutes late on my first day - way to make an impression, ay? I grasped the door handle and pulled it open, but recoiled as a wave of antibacterial cleaner burned my nostrils. I screwed up my eyes, breathing heavily, telling myself to block it out and ignoring all the hairs that had now stood to attention.<p>

I shook my head and took a great gulp of cool autumn air from the outside world, behind me - trying to calm down. I was never sure why this always happened, but whenever I sensed anything to do with a hospital all I wanted to do was run and never look back - it wasn't a fear of needles or anything, although I defiantly had that down to an art, but I just couldn't face it. It's just one of my many terrifying yet completely irrational fears, that makes up the psycho that is moi - such is life I s'pose. With shaking hands I pulled open the door again and walked inside. I gagged a little, feeling shaky, but forced myself to walk up to the desk marked with another sign saying 'Reception'. I caught the receptionist's attention,

"Hi I'm Maxine Martinez. First day here..." The handsome women looked up at me and smiled a wonderfully fake grin,

"Ah Maxine Martinez? Yes, could you please go and see Mrs Griggs in here office? Out that door, turn left and it's the second door down". She pointed towards the door sharply, with another forced smile (ruined by her clenched jaw). Her eyes looked slightly maddening; telling me that if I didn't walk out right now, and leave her the hell alone, she'd go a little berserk. As tempting and funny as I thought it may be, my sensible side took over and (resisting the urge to roll my eyes) I said quickly,

"sure," then rushed towards the door and, for once, did as I was told - even if it was mostly to do with wanting to escape the suffocating stench of an operating theatre.

* * *

><p>I reached the door that the receptionist had told me about and opened it; breathing in the light fragrance of air freshener (a huge relief after the sanitizer overload outside). A tall, pretty lady (dressed in a shade of lavender that matched the wall beind her), sat behind a large wooden desk. She smiled at me warmly,<p>

"Ah you must be Maxine?" I closed the door behind me and tried to smile sincerely,

"Just Max, thanks" She gestured to the seat on the other side of her desk,

"Of course, sorry Max. Would you please take a seat". I sat down and dropped my back pack at my feet. She brought out several papers from a desk draw, and handed them over, "Right; I have your homework diary, calendar, timetable and anything else you'll need right here. There should be someone coming to collect you in a few minutes; they'll be your guide for the week and they'll probably be in most (if not all) of your lessons. Is there anything you want to ask me beforehand?" I stayed silent figuring that if I opened my mouth I'd say something sarcastic - adult+Max = hello?

She took my silence well and nodded, still smiling gently, going back to her computer work. After a minute of sitting there in silence, I opened my bag and searched for the piece of paper showing my timetable; unfolding it to see what I they'd thrown at me,  
>Monday<br>Period 1&2: Chemistry  
>Period 3: Maths<br>Break  
>Period 4: Maths<br>Period 5&6: Art  
>Lunch<br>Period 7&8: English

It wasn't bad; Chemistry (I'd get over it), Maths (I get some sleep), Art (I can do fairly well), and English (is...well English). I folded it up and zipped it back inside my back; dropping it back on the floor as someone knocked on the door (causing Mrs Griggs to call out cheerily),

"Come in!" You'll never guess what walked through the purple door? A boy. Yes a boy. I'm talking something I've never come up against before (not like this anyway). Just my luck to get one as my guide for the week, ay? *facepalm*

Kill. Me. Now.

I looked at him, sizing him up, instinctively switching from sleepy to alert. He looked fairly sporty, being very tall and skinny, but had a loosely guarded posture. His shaggy black hair fell to his eyebrows, and I saw a few freckles dotted here and there on his emotionless features.

GREAT! So not only is it a boy, but he's also a bit of an emo - still, could be fun; I could see how much conversation I can get out of him before he calls on the devil for my eternal damnation (or something of the sort). The boy looked at Mrs Griggs, who looked at me, so that he'd follow her gaze. I saw his eyes widen a fraction (looking me up and down in a typically judgmental way) but they resumed their normal position so quickly I wasn't ever sure if I'd just imagined it. I flicked my gaze between him and Mrs Griggs, she flicked between me and the boy and the boy looked between me and Mrs Griggs.

I felt like we were in a disney movie and were meeting each other for the first time; and we could've had a group hug, followed by radical dancing, and a little sing song (that would surely come along at one time or another). Then again the only reason my imagination went down that road was because how opposite it was to the currant situation; awkward turtle moment; yes I'm sad to say that I speak of 'the awkward turtle' that Ella is so fond of - along side the 'awkward giraffe', the 'awkward tortoise', the 'awkward platypus', the 'awkward peacock' (and all that jazz).

When I rejoined reality again I saw that Mrs Griggs was fixing the boy with a pleading look - probably hoping that he'd introduce himself, with some help from her telepathic powers. From his expression, I don't think they were working very well, and apparently neither did Mrs Griggs; because she sighed a almost inaudibly,

"Nicholas, this is Max; I need you to take care of her for the week. She's new here and needs to be shown the ropes. Can you do that for me please?" He nodded but didn't say anything - moving only to tighten his jaw slightly when she mentioned his name. Mrs Griggs looked kindly, if not a little pityingly, on me as I stood up. I slung my school bag over my shoulder, and followed him out of the office. The last thing I heard before the awkward silence set in again was a slightly shrill, "good luck Max" and a another quiet sigh...

* * *

><p>We walked down a corridor, up a flight of stairs and onto a long landing leading outside. When we got outside he cast me a look, that told me he wasn't looking for conversation. I decided, since he didn't want to talk, I might as well try to make him. You never know; it might make the day a little more fun - annoying anyone and everyone around me is my speciality,<p>

"So Nicholas...?" His expressionless face turned slightly cold, and he let out a small sigh, before saying in a deep voice,

"Call me Fang". I stammered a bit out of nerves, looking up at his careless face - not only because this was first contact with a boy I've had (in living memory), or because I'm freaking out slightly (emphasis on the word slightly), but also because I felt like I recognised him (and that worried me a little),

"W-w-what's it like here" He smirked slightly as if pleased with himself - probably thinking it was because I like him (as almost any other girl undoubtedly would), rather then because I'm too busy trying to remember why he was familiar to concentrate on the trivial things like speech.

"S'alright" he said, almost under his breath, running a hand through his already messed up hair. I raised my eyebrows,

"That's it? 'S'alright'. That's your entire opinion of this whole school...wow. Must be an exciting place, I'm glad you made so much effort to elaborate". I saw his forehead dip in annoyance as his jaw tightened, and I just managed to resist smirking - oh I do love having the power to be the most annoying person on the planet, as and when the opportunity arises, it's so much fun (yeah, it gets me in a few fights; but it makes life a little more entertaining). Looking dead ahead, and trying to keep the calm expression glued across his face, he cut back,

"What do you want me to say then?" I shrugged, going with the over the top approach,

"I dunno; what are the people in our year like, or teachers, anything/anyone I should avoid, when's lunch (most importantly)?" He raised his eyebrows looking ever so slightly surprised and stalled a little,

"Well..." After a few seconds of silence I looked at him, to see him looking back at me; but as soon as our eyes met he concentrated on where he was going again, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He sighed,"just over half the girls in our year aren't all that great - good luck with that. The teachers...well there are loads of bad, but a few pretty cool ones. Avoid cheese at all costs in the lunch hall. And Lunch is quarter past one". His expression looked triumphant, and I couldn't help smirking - I wasn't even getting started,

"Do you have any hobbies?" He frowned and looked up at the sky for a moment, a calm look on his face; he blinked purposefully and the expression vanished with a cold breeze, as he turned his attention back to where he was going,

"Sports that we do in games; I play in the teams. I play electric guitar. Bit of art. Forced on to the maths team. Running..." The corners of his mouth twitched but so quickly I wasn't sure I'd seen it; and he was soon looking back at me as expressionless as ever - waiting for my answer. I nodded,

"Cool. I play a bit of acoustic, I like art as well, sleeping - even thought I don't usually get a lot of it; but it counts. And...actually I think that's...it." He nodded then actually started some form of conversation (yep, you heard me; the emo's making convo),

"Why'd you move schools?" I smiled as a slight frown creased Fang's forehead (knowing how painful it must be for him, using up 4 of his daily 100 word limit - granted I don't know if all guys are this quiet or blocked off, but I'm pretty sure this is the silent type). I shrugged, shoving my fists into my blazer pockets,

"Well my sister goes to this school, she's in the year below. It's easier if we go to the same school...so." I mentally shoved a few memories back under the DO-NOT-CROSS tape in my head and tried to smile. He bought it, nodding slightly, and we started walking in a moderately comfortable silence; Fang proud he'd achieved some mutual conversation, and me proud that I had the will power not to piss him off - because if he's my guide for the entire week, I do not need to be adding him as an enemy of the state (Maxtopia), not at this early stage anyway.

We ended up surrounded by the science blocks (from what the signs told me) and Fang led me up some metal stairs to chemistry. He opened the door and I took a deep breath before stepping inside...

* * *

><p>From personal experience, I know that I can do pretty much anything that sounds impossible (accept maybe fly - but I'm not that stupid). After an hour of Chemistry, I decided it must just be too logical for a Monday morning - because, frankly, electrons could be orbiting my head, but I still wouldn't get what Mr Keinsberg was trying to say. And it wasn't entirely my fault either just me; because I'm pretty sure anyone, stuck in a school in the middle of nowhere, would wonder why anyone in their right mind lets a German Einsteinevil scientist teach Chemistry to small children - classmates not excluded.

After a while, I decided me listening to him wasn't doing my mental health (and or education) any good; so I drifted away from his (and I quote *cue strong German accent*) 'words of wisdom.'

Words of wisdom my ass.

Having nothing better to do I scoped out the classroom; starting with my class mates. I was sitting at the end of the back row bench. My only neighbour was a girl sat on my right - very pretty, shorter then me, with long very dark hair trailing down her back (that matched her eye colour). She wore a glazed expression (telling me I wasn't the only one not listening) but soon refocused as she sensed eyes on her. Before I could look away her eyes found me and she smiled - probably realizing that I'm the new retard that walked in late with, oh god what's his face?...Oh yeah; Nicholas - no wait, Fang. She leant over slightly and said in a quiet but bubbly tone of voice,

"Hi I'm Monique but my friends call me Nudge, your Max right?" I nodded but didn't she seem to wait for my approval before adding in a very fast whisper; "Your first day, huh? I remember my first day but I started in 1st year not 4th year, it was a really great day! Today's quite nice to, for your first day I mean. The suns out, unusual but it's nice and warm. Are you having a nice day?" I nodded, a little taken aback, as she rambled on and on and on; it was strange to come across someone who talked at a similar speed to Ella so close to home - I'd always imagined that their friends might've killed them off sooner rather then later (as they gave up looking for an off switch). But as nice as she seemed, I couldn't help tuning out after 30 seconds - it's kind of an instinct for me.

I zoned back in just as she asked me if I liked sweetcorn and Mr Einsberg told us to pack away quickly - having over-running the lesson by ten minutes, despite there being four clocks in the room (like I said; psycho teacher). I practically jumped out of my seat to get to my bag. I shoved my books away, gave Nudge a quick 'nice to meet you, see you later' flapdoodle speech, then walked over towards Fang. He held out his hand, palm up, asking in his own special way to see my timetable. I retrieved it from my bag and handed it over. He scanned it once, handed it back to me, and motioned with his head to follow him. Great, we're back to the emotionless brick wall, again...

* * *

><p>We trudged towards the maths class rooms situated in a long corridor (ironically) named the maths corridor. Fang opened the blue door of the first classroom we came to. It smelt funny, had a few lockers in it, a couple of sports bags shoved into one corner, and one very pissed off teacher by the white board.<p>

"NICHOLAS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! What gives you the right to be TEN MINUTES late for my lesson? Who's that behind you?"Fang stepped into the room to reveal me in the doorway, and said calmly,

"This is Maxine Martinez Mrs Ellis, she's new and I'm showing her round." I smiled brightly at her, feeling a little more upbeat - electrons I'm not so good with, but I can defiantly take a pissed teacher,

"Hello, I'm Max! Nice to meet you!" I'll admit...I probably shouldn't have said it in an over enthusiastic way, and given her a wave like you would to a small child - but I've been by myself for most of the summer and this opportunity seemed too good to miss.

My comment seemed to send her over the edge; as her face went from a deep red to purple, in one angry huff of breath - just that one colour away from being able to excrete steam through the ears. It gave me the impression that she was just a round, human sized, chameleon - rippling through the colour scheme before our very eyes. You get the idea, she wasn't a happy bunny.

She took a deep breath in and out before saying in a sickly sweet voice,

"I think you'll find, that you have an attitude problem, Miss Martinez. Please fix it." I tried not to smirk as it would ruin my cool fácade,

"I don't mean to be rude miss, but (in the nicest possible way) I don't have an attitude problem. You just have a problem with my attitude, and I'm not sure that that's my problem." I shrugged gently as her piggy eyes bulged, and Fang sensibly dragged me over to the back of the classroom - pulling me down into a seat next to him, so that I was out of range of her ham-like fists. Mrs Ellis took a good few seconds to resume a healthy purple skin tone, after momentarily dipping into a selection of blue, then said in a sugary voice,

"As this is your first day Maxine I will forget our previous conversation, but your next offence will result in extreme consequences." I nodded, sporting a guilty until had turned her back. I kept my head down as I got my pencil case out of my bag but couldn't help smiling behind her back - it had been such a long time since I had won my last completly unnecessary verbal fight, and it gave me a nice little adrenaline rush. I felt Fang's eyes on me, and turned to him to see his quizzical gaze. I dropped the smile and raised my eyebrows in a 'what-you-looking-at' expression. He shrugged and I thought I saw the shadow of a smile, before we both turned to face the board.

Honestly, I was going to try to listen to what Mrs Ellis was saying about this pythagorus dude but (as Fang's only going to have to repeat every word anyway) what's the point if it's just going to confuse me anyway...

* * *

><p>We were still hemmed into the window lined corner of the classroom when Mrs Ellis finally released us from the clutches of right angle armed triangles, so we could go to break.<p>

"Can you show me where the Music School is?" I asked Fang. He nodded with a slight crease in his forehead again, and lead me through the hallways.

I followed him, down the hill this time, to the very bottom of the school site.

"Can you find your way back?" He asked, still looking slightly puzzled, and I nodded (giving him a brief smile),

"Yeah, sure." I turned away from Fang, restraining myself from running the short distance to the door; I needed a guitar in my hands, now. When I'm stressed, annoyed, angry, happy, sad there's always a song waiting to make it all better - terms and conditions apply.

When in doubt, sing your heart out...

* * *

><p>I opened the door to be met with the new building smell of carpet and wooden instruments. I took to the stairs, in search of any school instruments, and found the room marked guitar store - simple enough. I opened the door to be met by a walk in wardrobe sized room, lined on one side with wooden shelves. I spotted a shelf labeled school equipment and I picked up the only acoustic guitar there, along with a capo. I found an empty music room across the hall, and entered.<p>

I tuned it all up, thinking about what I felt like playing; plucked random strings and finding two familiar notes. I smiled at the sound and decided to try and calm down with a slower song. I picked out the notes, gently and quietly, running it up to the first verse,

_"Haven't you heard?  
><em>_I'm stuck on a verse  
><em>_I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy  
><em>_I knew I was wrong to  
><em>_jump straight on into this picture so pretty  
><em>_But he is so pretty to me"_

I closed my eyes and relaxed, sinking into the music;

_"And he doesn't know just how far I would go  
><em>_Just to kiss him  
><em>_He doesn't know how I pine"_

I smiled, smirking at the lovey-doveyness of it all, and changed the pattern to a more complicated scale;

_"So I make whirlpools  
><em>_And watch him sparkle  
><em>_And we'll make love make magic"_

I changed back to the original tune and started swaying slowly;

_"And haven't you heard?  
><em>_I've fallen head first  
><em>_And he loves me so  
><em>_We're two in a row  
><em>_Just look in his eyes  
><em>_They're blue as the skies  
><em>_a picture so pretty  
><em>_but he is so pretty to me"_

I felt myself sink into the music and the world around me vanished as I picked out the tune;

_"So I make whirlpools  
><em>_And watch him sparkle  
><em>_And we'll make love make magic"_

I changed the tune and concentrated on strumming;

_"But I couldn't tell you  
><em>_Just how love it takes you  
><em>_'Cause words don't make  
><em>_what I make with him"_

I picked out the tune quietly, crescendoing a little, then quietened it down as I kept playing;

_"Haven't you heard?  
><em>_I'm stuck on a verse  
><em>_I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy  
><em>_I knew I was wrong  
><em>_to jump straight on into this picture so pretty  
><em>_but he is so pretty to me"_

I finished it with a final strum and left the sound open to fade away. I stayed there for a few moments, not wanting to move, not wanting to open my eyes and be met by an unfamiliar world that would undoubtably cave in on my like the last time. I shook my head, determined to forget about it all and opened my eyes - it was a new dawn, a new day, a new life for me, and it's gonna be better. Trying to think back to to the tune, I stood up to put the guitar away...

* * *

><p>I meandered back to Maths taking my own sweet time, floating up the hill and feeling a little dopey - the tune still weaving it's way in and out of my head. When I reached the Maths corridor I was met by the sight of a girl hanging overonto Fang. His eyes found me and gave me a look that said 'help me now or I swear to God your week with me will be hell' I considered it; a week in hell sounded better to me then actually helping Mr Brick-face, but I feel too gooey to watch him suffer after one love song - it's sad, it really is.

I walked over to them both and the red headed girl looked up. Her hair was obviously died several times to reach it's dull reddish-brown colour and it looked overly straightened. She had muddy green eyes (lighter then mine), freckles on her nose, and a professional bitch look going on. She gave me a cold faced look and said in a forced, sickly sweet voice,

"Oh Fangy who's this?" she gave me a glare to plainly say 'back off', but (unbeknown to such a helpless being) it was a glare, that I was only too used to. I switched from 'Puppy Max' to 'Mother Bear (attacking the predator) Max' in 2 seconds flat and imitated her shrill little laugh, one hand over my heart jokingly,

"So sorry, I'm Max, new here. Obviously." I held out my hand, " I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet the admirable King of the Sluts. You go by the name of what exactly?" I smiled at her in the same way she did me and she glared back,

"It's Lissa to you bit-I mean...babes" I mentally face palmed as she cast a quick look at Fang's face, hoping he hadn't noticed the slip up - amateur. Fang attracts some really wierd attention; a stalker that doesn't even insult other people in front of him - that's just embarrassing,

"Well I'm sorry...I need 'Fangy' right now Lissy" I put quotes around 'Fangy' with my fingers, then walked past them both - clicking my fingers and clicking my fingers in the air as I sang; "Come along Fang!"

"Wait a second-" she started to snap back, and I turned back around to find Fang trying to disentangle himself gently from Lissa's clutches. But before she could say another word every scrap of my patience vanished and I cut across her, glancing sarcastically at the watch on my wrist,

"Oh well would you look at that, talking time is up for today! Such a shame! You're going to need to leave now..." I slouched my shoulders in fake disappointment, sighing in dismay, then straightened up and switched to an automated voice, "Please exit the area, please exit the area, please exit the area, please exit the area, please exit the area..." I carried on as she opened her mouth; raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms in a classic 'go-on-try-me' posture. She shut her mouth, tried again, and failed for the second time. She tried for the third time and (seeming to realize that she wasn't going to win this one) closed it and released Fang from her acrylic tipped clutches. She flicked her hair over her shoulder dramatically and made a big scene of stomping off.

I carried on saying "please exit the area" and staring at her until she rounded the corner; just for added effect (and, yes, it makes me look crazy - but I don't really give a damn). Once she was out of sight I stopped, cleared my throat a little, then turned on Fang asking in an accusatory tone of voice, "So who the hell was that?" Fang opened his mouth to tell me but someone standing beside him stepped into the conversation,

"More importantly who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you magnificent people who signed up for alert! **

**Songs:  
>Better then revenge by Taylor Swift<br>I feel like dancing by All Time Low(only mentioned)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2:<span>

English Homework Could Either Save Your Life Or Destroy It Completely

* * *

><p><em>Previously on It's Always the Quiet Ones<br>___*____deep action-movie intro voice____*___  
><em>

_"more importantly who are you?"_

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

It was (yet again) another boy - yay for me. He had strawberry blonde hair and a pale freckly face, that was arranged in a slightly surprised expression. He looked skinny, but like Fang also sporty (although a good few inches shorter); looking up at me cooly with startling blue eyes. I got the impression he wasn't here to bite my head off but, as Miss paranoia, I kept up a low guard all the same,

"Max Martinez, new here, and you are?" He smiled,

"James Griffiths, but every one calls me Iggy. Pleased to meet you." He held out a hand which I carefully shook, unsure what he wanted from me exactly. He put his hands in his pockets and glanced carefully down the hallway 'Lissy' had just strutted down - craning his neck to see if she had actually gone. He turned his attention back to me and smiled; "That, my friend, was the inevitable Lissa Price. Impressive method of getting rid of her by the way; no one's been bothered to do that in a long while - it was quite the show to watch." He raised his eyebrows and lent back on the wall behind him in relief - now free to relax in the absence of Fang's little friend. He seemed quite a laid back guy, first impression wise, so I smiled (relaxing a little) and shrugged nonchalantly,

"Thanks, I guess...er...why exactly was she literally all over Fang?"

"She's been like that since the first day of our first year here" Fang muttered through his teeth. I looked to Iggy for elaboration; as Fang looked like he might spontaneously combust (either from using up his word limit for the day, or from repressing a large flock of hateful sheep - currently trying to escape his thoughts). Iggy thankfully caught on,

"It started out as little stuff, like sitting next to him in every class, then it turned into stalking, which eventually turned into whatever this is." He grimaced as the teachers started to file into the hallways from the staff rooms; coffees in hand and tiredness etched on their heavily lined faces. Iggy pushed off of the wall,

"I'd better go...See you later Fang, keep it up Max." I smiled slightly, watching Iggy walk down the corridor, pleased that I had made another new friend/acquaintance already (and it was even over minor verbal abuse that, touch wood *taps head*, I haven't gotten detention for - yet). 2 new friends in 2 new lessons - I was on a roll!...

* * *

><p>After another 35 minutes of evil triangles, and Maths ended - which wasn't a huge let down. I didn't exactly spend the rest of the lesson being productive anyway; just staring at the textbook (trying to figure out what the hell I was meant to be doing), but Fang wasn't much better - spending most of his time looking out of the window, wearing a well practised (non-emotional) 'bored out of your mind expression'.<p>

But when I did ask him for help (just the once) Professor Fang wasn't half bad. And when I looked back at his behaviour this morning, I got the impression that he wasn't half as bad as I'd first thought - holding doors open for me when we walk into a class rooms, and even making a small effort at conversation once or twice (cause I'm pretty sure he finds it physically painful). In fact, he's not what I imagined boys to be like at all - even with all Ella's stories. I wasn't expecting to be show around the school by a Einstein IQ level gentlemen/wanna be mute, that seems to attract insufferable stalker(s). At least it wasn't the first picture that came to mind.

Mr Ellis told us to pack away; and we shoved our books haphazardly into our bags, then (casually) half ran out the door. I heard Mrs Ellis mention my name as I left, but ignored her as we burst into the empty hallway. I pulled Fang on as I started to run from the classroom and, knowing what I was thinking, he ran into the lead like the wonderful person he is - Mrs Ellis' shouts of 'MAXIIIIINE' ringing after us. Have you ever run from the biggest women on earth (as she screams at the top of her voice), whilst following a very fast runner, weaving through the river of students, and resisting the temptation to cackle like Dracula (just for the hell of it)? Well I have, and it's pretty damn hilarious.

I knew I was going to be in trouble tomorrow but kept running anyway - if nothing else, then it was one of my few talents (running away from the troubles of life). I followed Fang down the corridors, catching glimpses of classrooms filled with bored students (through glass panels in the doors), and I resisted the temptation to punch the air with glee. Not only had we'd gotten out of class alive but I had a total of 0 detentions (not counting tomorrow), even with my 'inability to remain mature and behave politely' - and yes, it is in quote marks for good reason.

Mrs Ellis also hadn't eaten and or sat on me, which I was pretty pleased with - because...well put it this way; if Mrs Ellis falls over and lands on you, it's death on impact (and for a women that big, in heels that high, you'd better have luck on your side). Then again, she wasn't all bad; I finally understand what all my teachers meant when they said 'Maths is an adventure'.

Fang slowed to a walk as we ran out the doors of the science block and I fell into step beside him half laughing,

"Well that was fun". He shrugged his shoulders, as if to say it's not the deadliest thing he's done, and I laughed a little. I could just see it; Mr Tall dark and silent is a MI6 agent deep undercover, rooting out the evil that walks this earth - a grapple gun at his belt and a jet-pack back-pack slung on his shoulders.

I grinned at him again. Amazingly, he glanced at me with the corners of his mouth twitching into an almost a smile - so close, yet so far...

* * *

><p>There's large art block at this school, which I liked - because for a rock-chick, rebel school girl, I'm weirdly into artwork; from the ancient greeks to modern scribbles (+4 insanity points = level up). We walked with ease along a long corridor, heading for a set of doors at the very end.<p>

Here Fang opened the heavy door on the right, and stood back to let me pass - like some weird kind of art guard (...or spy...the plot thickens). However, on the other side, there was no dungeon or old hag with a spell book, only a young women in an apron (tidying up the mess from the last class). She looked up as we walked through the door and smiled at us,

"Hello I'm Miss Haynes, I don't believe I've met you before." I smiled back at her,

"Max Miss, Max Martinez." Miss Haynes walked over to the register and ran a finger down it searching for my name,

"Max did you say? I think you're down here as Maxine. Would you like me to call you Max?" I nodded profusely,

"Please." From behind me, Fang whispered down into my ear,

"Your name's Maxine? Bit girly for you isn't it?" I turned and looked up at him, to see one raised eyebrow. Okay, so he had a point; Maxine was a very girly name for...well...someone like me. I don't really think it suited me, but Mum's choice not mine. I preferred Max, and really didn't respond to Maxine - at all, full stop, end of story, goodbye, the end. I raised my eyebrows in defence, looking up at him and countered,

"Your name's Fang? Bit happy go lucky for you isn't it?" He actually smirked a little as I turned back around to see Miss Haynes run her finger along to the column of 'relevant info' (beside my name). She looked up at me brightly,

"I see you're an art scholar, like Fang here. I think you two will work well together, inspiring each other and whatnot; if you both grab a sketch book over there, write your name on the front and start drawing each other - we're doing portraits this term. I'll let you to work with iPods as long as you can still hear me, okay?" I nodded, smiling again (feeling a little like a bobble headed animal, in the back window of a car), as we both walked over to the table with a pile of sketch books. I picked up one of the white hardbacks and sat down on the nearest seat. I tugged my iPod out of my bag as Fang sat on the opposite side of the table from me. I dropped my bag beside me and said (as I plugged my ear phones in),

"I thought you said you only did a bit of art?" He raised his eyebrows accusatively,

"So did you" I shrugged,

"Touche." Fang got a black box of fancy art pencils out of his bag, and I pulled out my own well loved (and rather battered) set. I've always been into art, Mum even gave me her old college sketching pencils; I can remember spending all my free time humming as I drew anything and everything old school - but I didn't exactly get to keep all of the drawings themselves. It was a weird trait for me (as I'm usually into rougher hobbies; such as paintball instead of gardening), but I s'pose it's the only 'pink ponies and rainbows' trait that my Mum didn't save up for Ella.

I slid out a very short 6H pencil, for Fang's outline, and stuck my iPod on shuffle. When I looked up as Fang asked,

"Can I have one." He looked at the ear bud closest to him and I handed it over. He stuck it in his ear and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked him.

"Boys like girls" He said, referring to the band that was now playing a short riff through my headphones.

"Yes..." I said, a little confused. He shrugged gently,

"Nothing. I just didn't think many people knew about them" I raised my eyebrows,

"What's your favourite band then?" He started to draw me in his sketch book,

"Three days grace." I nodded,

"Oh yeah, I know them. I'm an All Time Low fan." I started to draw him in my sketch book. He looked up at me,

"Got I feel like dancing on there?" I smiled,

"Stupid question" I scrolled through my music, found the album, and flicked over to one of my favorite songs...

* * *

><p>We went on drawing, listening to my music, and studying each other for the next hour or so. The rest of the class came in at some point and were told to get into partners. Miss Haynes told us to stop just as I finished, and I held my drawing at arms length. It wasn't bad...it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either - even after all my pencil practise, I'm still not amazing (it's only the fact that I put all those hours in that I got to this sorta level). Mrs Haynes told us show our partners our drawings and my stomach sank. I reluctantly turned mine around to show Fang, as did he.<p>

I was kind of speechless - something that (I can assure you) doesn't happen very often - Ella may be a talker but I still have a pretty big pie hole. Fang's drawing was beautiful; it was like me but with every imperfection erased. Honestly I was kinda gobsmacked (and I'm using that long word for a very good reason people). Feeling my stomach drop back down again heavily I looked from the drawing to Fang himself. He had his brow furrowed and his lips were parted slightly - but since this was Fang all I came up with was that he hated it. The weight in my stomach got even heavier and I felt heat rush up my face in embarrassment - as his gaze flicked from me, to the drawing, then back again. He didn't say anything, but then he's almost permanently speechless anyway (meaning the feeling in the pit of my stomach put on a few more pounds). Miss Haynes spoke over the class' chatter,

"I want you to comment on your partners drawing as to how it resembles you. Everyones drawing style will be different so analyze it carefully - this is good practise for when you do your artist evaluations" I raised my eyebrows,

"Well I...it's just freaking amazing. It's kinda like me, but...different, good different." He was still looking at the picture scanning it over and over and my hear sank slightly,

"What's wrong with mine?" he looked up at me, and the crinkle in his brow deepened to more of a crease,

"Nothing's is wrong with it! I just didn't expect...you to be able" I raised my eyebrows at him, trying to tell him not to keep digging his grave, and his eyes softened, "it's good." I felt rush of relief sweep from my tummy to my face and caught Fang rolling his eyes at himself. I laughed a little and he glared at me lightly, as I said,

"Do you ever smile?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I looked at him challengingly. He smoothed the expression off his face then replaced it with a sincere smile. Whether he had a nice smile, or I just wasn't used to it, I don't know - but it kind of blew me off my feet. My face dropped and, catching sight of it, he smirked at me. I punched him very lightly and he smiled at me again. I dropped my gaze to the floor, slotted my sketch book into my bag, and slung my back pack onto my shoulder - pondering whether I was actually forming a friendship with someone.

I was _pondering _because I don't do friendship any better then a rabbit does gills; and for as long as I can remember most people used to turn their backs on me before I even speak to them - so making friends isn't something I'm 100% sure about. But the weird thing was, that I was beginning to like him after half a day - and thanks to my perfectly controlled distrustful traits, I never usually allowed this to happen with birds (let alone humans, or even boys).

But Fang was...different. It's like I'm just continuing where I left off, I just feel like he's too familiar to me. But I know I haven't met him before...I could've sworn it in front of the people of the hubagaluba tribe. I looked up to see him grinning at me again, his hair in his eyes, and it clicked.

I _knew_ he seemed familiar! He was the boy in my dream, the one that smiled at me...But if I've never met him before today...so how did he appear in a dream as a 5 year old? Wait, it's a dream Max; it's not real - put your brain in gear. I felt a twinge in my gut but before I could start translating tummy talk, Miss Haynes announced,

"Homework it to cover your sketchbook and personalize it, in for this time next week. Off to lunch now." I put all thoughts of UFO-Fang at the back of my head as we all filed out, and I fell into step with Mr Smiley as we walked with Fang along the long corridor,

"We're into lunch until 1:40; want to see the rest of the school 'till we're in?" I nodded,

"Sure, but I've got packed lunch so shall I wait for you in there?" His shook his head slightly,

"Nah; I've got packed lunch too. I'll show you round, then we'll eat with the others." I gave him a questioning look and he went on, "you've met Iggy and Nudge but there's four other people in our little group." I smiled at him (amazed that he'd managed three complex sentences in the space of half a minute) and nodded,

"Sounds like a plan".

We left the art block, under the weak Autumn sunshine, to see the undiscovered world - well, maybe just the school buildings, but I live in a very small world...

* * *

><p>After Fang had showed me the entire school from top to bottom, we went for lunch. It was a still as sunny as it had been this morning (not exactly warm but, with no breeze, not exactly cold either), so he led me towards the fields. We wondered up the path, talking about all the different sports played here - Fang pointing out pitches along the way and casually bragging about all the teams he was in (getting dangerously close to over stepping his word limit by around 5000). And the more we talked, the more he grew on me - but it was still as weird as ever.<em><br>_

Our path changed from tarmac to grass, as he led me along a flat plain at the top of a slope. There were some people ahead of us, sat under a tree; and when we got closer I realized Nudge and Iggy were amongst them. We reached the group and sat down in the empty space of their social circle; causing six head to look around at us, and Iggy and Nudge to chorus,

"Hey guys!" Fang nodded while I smiled,

"Hiya." Nudge instantly took it upon herself to introduce everyone, almost cutting me off as she kept up her steady stream of...Nudge,

"Oh Max, I don't think you've met the others! Well that's Zephyr, but we call him Gazzy, and that's Angel - they're Iggy's brother and sister." I looked at them as Nudge pointed them out, and saw that they were both blue eyed like Iggy, but had angelic blonde hair instead of light ginger(ish). They both gave me a small wave and a smile but Nudge marched on, "They've both been moved up a year like me, so Gazzy's in 3rd year and Angel's in 2nd year. By the way watch out for Gazzy - clue's in the name (he can be a little toxic)." I looked at 'Gazzy' and saw him grinning sheepishly, while Nudge paused to breathe. Feeling the need to input a little, I took my chance as Nudge drew breath,

"You guys are like my sister, Ella. She's been moved up a year too, cause she's so much cleverer then me." I rolled my eyes and saw Nudge's widened. She stayed quiet for a second, actually shutting her mouth - that can't be good. She stared at me and whispered,

"YOUR SISTER IS ELLA MARTINEZ!" I nodded and she practically exploded (the kind of way that suggested she might grab the neck of my shirt and start shaking me with excitement - turning me into bobble head Max), " Z!O!M!G! I didn't know you two were SISTERS! I thought you wouldn't want to meet her cause we alienate everyone in conversation! But it's you, so it's okay! EEEEEK! I'm totally gonna tell her to get her lazy butt up here, like right now! This is so cool! Brb guys!" She squealed with excitement, winked, then ran off (armed with her mobile). I raised my eyebrows, watching her walk away from us texting, and I looked around at the others,

"Is she always like this, or is today just a special day?" Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, the other two girls, and Fang looked at each other, then at me. Then burst out laughing (well Fang didn't but I saw his shoulders shaking with silent laughter). With a small pang I suddenly hoped that they weren't laughing at my face - it's happened before, and it'll probably happen again. It was only after about a minute (I kid you not, they found it that funny) of me fretting whether it was me or Nudge they were laughing at, when one of the girls I didn't yet know eventually composed herself to a level which she could talk,

"I'm Tess by the way, and this is my twin sister JJ". She gestured to the girl next to her who was still in hysterics. JJ had light brown straight hair that fell to her shoulders in layers, while Tess had dark brown hair, cut in a bob, and grey eyes (currently half closed in concentration, to hold back any more laughter). I smiled back at Tess (as JJ was still doubled over giggling), and saluted loosely,

"Max Martinez". She smiled at me and I unzipped my pack lunch. Just as I was about to take a bite, I heard running footsteps; and saw that Nudge was on her way back (followed by Ella). They both flopped into the empty space in the circle and Ella turned to me,

"OMG Max I totally forgot this was your first day, how's it been, what's your timetable, how's it feel to finally be in a school where there are boys. Isn't it amazing, I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!" She flopped onto Nudge's shoulder, as dramatic as always, and fainted fatigue. No more then a few seconds later she sat up again and quickly struck up conversation with Nudge (about some kind of crap she calls music *shudders*). They should keep each other occupied...for a while...

* * *

><p>I had fun with Fang's group that lunch time and followed Fang down to form period in a pretty good mood. But, obviously, it was soon ruined (for the second time in one day), by a very special stalker.<p>

Lissa literally threw herself at Fang as soon as we walked through the door - and, maybe it's just me, but I honestly didn't think you had friends, just to get rid of your stalker (but maybe times change - because Fang appears to have a special 'do your job' expression, that looks well practised). She threw her arms around Fang in a hug and he immediately seized up - lamppost style. I cleared my throat and said in a sugary sweet voice that plainly said 'get-out-of-the-way-and-off-of-Fang-or-I-will-beat-you-to-a-pulp' (all in one go),

"Hello Lissa honey." She looked around Fang (as even with those shoes, she's still not tall enough to look over his shoulder - it's pretty hilarious). I narrowed my eyes evilly, as her gaze fell on me, and she jumped away from Fang. It was only thanks to her momentary shock, that she watched Fang and I pass and sit down without any disturbance/harassment - possibly helped by a little glare, from little miss me.

Before Lissa could recover herself and leap for Fang again a well-timed teacher came in (praise the adult, for his wondrous ways!). The teacher saw me sat down next to Fang and changed his course, heading in my direction instead of for the teacher's desk. He stopped in front of me with his hands clasped in front of him,

"Hello you must be Max? I'm Dr Crease and I'll be the teacher taking the register every morning and afternoon. Enjoying your first day?" His eyebrows were all over the place, and I got the impression he was one of those total fruit loops (possibly even leaning towards the 'totally freaking nuts' end of the madness spectrum) - yes, I got that from eyebrows; I'm a facial linguist (deal with it). I blinked, still a bit surprised by his attitude, and said with a slightly unease,

"Yeah it's been good thanks, Sir." He bounced up and down on his heels and spread his arms,

"Splendid! Well I'm going to take the register now, I'll see you again tomorrow in registration" He beamed at me, gave me a little wave, and skipped off towards the computer - drumming on random desks as he passed. Yep; defiantly leaning towards the 'totally freaking nuts' parallel.

I turned to, and raised my eye brows at Fang. He rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of,

"English Teacher..." Well that reassures me about this afternoon...

* * *

><p>Fang and I walked into the English class room, to be met by and adult I self diagnosed as a severe example of someone with ADHDNudge syndrome. He bounded up to us with a grin that reached both his eyes and ears, spreading right across his weather worn face. When he reached us he drew himself up to his full height, hitched a serious expression on to his face, and held an imaginary clipboard and pen in mid air (looking down his nose at us, darkly),

"Name?" I looked at Fang and he looked at me; both of us wearing the same WTF expression (though Fang's obviously a lot subtler). We turned back to the psycho in front of us and decided to play along (for safety reasons obviously),

"Fang."

"Max." We both pointed each other and ourselves as and when we said our name (y'know - because we're that cool...and stuff). Our teacher promptly leaped out of his stance and clapped his hands together, beaming,

"Simply excellent! You two can sit over there!" He made a flourishing motion at two desks near the biggest window in the room. I smiled, our teacher went back to doing anything but standing still, and I strode over to the seat nearest the window...

* * *

><p>Once everyone was seated our teacher, Mr Burger (yeah...I know), started off by talking about all the different styles of English; leading eventually to what we'd be studying for this term - a novel. Just to give you an idea of how the lesson went I'll give you a small extract from the beginning,<p>

"The...the, The, THe, THE! Wonderful word isn't it! The amount of times it's used and in so many different texts. When you think about it, it really is really quite astounding. In almost every, if not all, languages you will find the word 'the', and maybe in different forms. SIMPLY FASCINATING!"

Yes my friend, we listened to that for over an hour; and the worst part was, I think everyone actually listened to all of it. Why? Well probably because;  
>1) It's a once in a life time experience to see an adult, that's still alive and breathing, who talks like NudgeElla - I have a feeling he's ticked off a few people in his time.  
>2) We weren't doing any written work = 0% effort<br>3) It's almost quite funny to watch - emphasis on the almost...

* * *

><p>It actually turned out to be an okay lesson; homework - get a'hold of (and start reading) a new book, then bring it to the next lesson and Mr Burger would choose one for the whole class to study. Piece of cake or what? For my other lessons it was spending hours on work that only people like Fang could do - buying a book was something even I could handle!<p>

We packed up and left the classroom, but only when Mr Burger realized it was five minutes past the end of school. I said good bye to Fang, as he walked off for football practice, and took to the nearest staircase leading outside. I had to decide what book I was going to get for English; and, as I hadn't really read a new book in a while, I decided to walk into town and buy one...

* * *

><p>I have to say; I love my town's bookstore! I'm no where near any sort of bookworm, but I do love the smell of so many books in one place. I walked through all the boring literature stuff and took my chance in the teenage fiction section. When I could be bothered to actually pick one up I seemed to like fantasy books (Harry Potter, Eragon, Percy Jackson, yada, yada, yada); so I started looking in that sort of area. I skipped dark romance, without even thinking about it, and searched the lower shelves...<p>

"Maximum Ride and the Angel Experiment" I muttered to myself, frowning slightly. My stomach tugged at my insides painfully, as I crouched on the floor, just staring at the title - and, in hindsight, it was a 'your a wizard Harry' moment in the making. I slid the the book out.

The front cover had a winged girl on it with five bird outlines behind her. I raised my eyebrows and turned the book over (to read the blurb);

'WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE.  
>Do not put this book down. I'm dead serious - your life could depend on it.<br>I'm risking everything by telling you - but you need to know.  
>STRAP YOURSELF IN<br>for the thrill ride you'll want to take again and again!  
>From Death Valley, California, to the bowels of the New York City subway system, you're about to take off on a heart-stopping adventure that will blow you away…<br>YOUR FAITHFUL COMPANIONS:  
>Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel.<br>Six kids who are pretty normal in most ways - except that they're 98%human, 2% bird.  
>They grew up in a lab, living like rats in cages, but now they're free.<br>Aside, of course, from the fact that they're prime pray for Erasers - wicked wolf-like creatures with a taste for flying humans.  
>THE MISSIONS:<br>Rescue Angel from malicious mutants.  
>Infiltrate a secret facility to track down the flock's missing parents.<br>Scavenge for sustenance.  
>Get revenge on an evil traitor.<br>And save the world.  
>If ther's time.<p>

Thrill-writing sensation JAMES PATTERSON, author of the No.1 international bestseller WHEN THE WIND BLOWS, invites you on a quest full of non-stop action, adrenaline, mystery and suspence. Want to come along for the ride  
>PREPARE TO LAUNCH.<br>THESE PAGES FLY.'

It certainly sounded like my sort of book;  
>- Actionmystery/suspense filled? Check...  
>- Little bit of magic such stuff happening? Check...<br>- Fighting and maybe little bit of death? Check...  
>- Little bit of good vs evil going on? Check...<p>

Looks like I found my book.

The knot in my stomach tightened painfully but I shrugged it off as hunger; but in the back of my mind it worried me a little - because it didn't feel like pain usually would, it wasn't even anything I'd felt before...it was like a gut feeling, strong enough to be painful...Strange.

I mentally slapped myself around the face.

God I've been reading waaaay to many magic based books! I keep telling everyone reading isn't good for me...

* * *

><p>I payed for the book and took off for home, eager to catch up on much missed sleep and food; unlocking the back door to be met by my favourite scent - fresh, home-made, chocolate chipped cookies. I inhaled the heavenly scent through my nose and slid over to the 'island' counter; where the baking tray lay, in the middle of our kitchen, lined with golden disks, oozing chocolate. I reached out my hand to grab one but it was slapped away by Mum, who had come in while I was absorbed with the thoughts of the cookies.<p>

"Not yet Max, wait until after dinner. Honestly!" She gave me a scolding look then propped herself against the Aga; "Now; how was your first day of school?".

I think I need to pause for a second; for the sake of anyone who doesn't know about England's climate and the magical powers of agas. And you need to be told - it's on a need to know basis. Where I live it seems to be either cloudy or raining. It sometimes snows in the winter, but we seem to only get around a month of actual summer (definition of an English summer - where it's too hot to do anything at 20˚C, and around 25˚C is a heat wave; meaning that there will be a widespread panic, where most people lose their grip on whatever level of sanity they have available at that time). The aga is glorified radiator that cooks our food - best of both worlds.

And now you know. And things are as they should be. Once again. Moving on...

I hopped up onto the bar stool by the worktop, dropped my bag on the floor beside it, and swivelled around to face Mum,

"Believe it or not I actually made some friends!? There's seven of them, plus Ella; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Tess, JJ, Gazzy and Angel. They all seem really nice." She frowned at me slightly,

"So Ella's group of friends?" I frowned and shook my head slightly;

"No, but she seemed to know them all - Nudge in particular." Mum sighed and looked at me disbelievingly,

"Honey, she's been friends with them ever since the 1st year, she told us all about them. Mind you she's told me about them with you here, I doubt that you listen to ¾ of the words that come out her mouth - she can talk for England, but not as much as Nudge!" Her eyes widened slightly, as did mine.

She'd been friends with them for three years, with out me knowing? THREE YEARS? Seriously?!

I mean Mum was right (I didn't bother tuning in to what Ella was saying after around 2 minutes of us having a 'conversation' - i.e; Ella speaking, me nodding) but I didn't think I was really that out of the loop. I know I'm slow to catch on but that's insane,

"So how come I've never seen any of them before? If she's been friends with them for three years, why haven't they been around the house once or twice; it's not as if she's not got a social life." Mum hesitated for a good few seconds, her eyes darting around the room; and after a pause she sighed,

"Well honey...don't take this the wrong way, but...um, how can I put this?" She tapped her chin methodically, then said carefully, "she didn't want...you...to meet her friends because...well...she was...scared. Scared that they'd treat her differently, if they knew that you were her sister." I frowned at her; not sure whether to believe it or not. Mum, seeing my mind working away at the possible ways of confronting Ella about the situation, looked a little regretful and hurried on frantically; "Max you know what Ella's like, she's very conscientious of her social image. Since you two are nothing a like, she thought her friends would judge her on you, which isn't who she is nor who she wants to be - in the nicest possible way." I raised my eye brows and sat there in silence - digesting it all.

I could defiantly see where she was coming from with our similarities, but the social image crap was confusing me. I s'pose I didn't really care about what people thought of me, and I don't make a point of standing out; my instinct tends to be to try to blend in as well as I can - so all that stuff never really mattered to me. But now that I think about it, that sort of stuff is probably everything to her; it's a massive part of her life - and Ella's life is her social life. Not being mean or anything, but; having friends, being considered 'cool' by everyone, even being known as 'fit' by the boys *shudders* is everything to her. Example numero uno; how much time does she spend on Facebook? Hmm...I'd say around 1-2 hours. EVERYDAY!

I s'pose that's just the sort of person she is. I looked back up at Mum who had turned around to the stir something cooking on the aga. She seemed to be avoiding my gaze, over mixing whatever sauce was in the pan, and I got the feeling she wasn't tell me something - but, knowing Mum, she's got a good reason behind it all (if that is indeed the case). I literally shrugged it off my list of things to worry about, but this only made me remember Lissa,

"Oh and I made a new enemy - just one to go till I reach the 150 mark!" I threw my arms into the air enthusiastically, jazz hands and all, but Mum didn't even turn around - she's probably kinda used to it. She sighed,

"Who is it this time, what did they do, and more importantly what did you do?" I recounted the story of break time and lunch, then recounted the rest of my day with the Lord of Silence...

* * *

><p>After the chat with Mum I snagged a cookie (ninja style) and dragged myself and bag upstairs - literally, do you know how much my bag weighs with all my school books?! I kicked my bedroom door open and stepped carefully over the carefully organised mess. In one fluid movement I threw my rucksack onto my bed and picked up my acoustic from it's stand. I flicked my strap over my head and kicked my door shut. I tuned it up and strapped my capo onto the second fret of the neck, jumping straight in with the first song that came into my head,<p>

_"Now go stand in the corner  
>And think about what you did"<em>

I smiled as the music rushed through me;

_"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and  
>I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage"<em>

Can't think of who this reminds me of...latching on to Mr Silent at break and just claims him...or something of that nature;

_"I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from"<em>

Well I think she found out;

_"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha"<em>

Mattress is the word alright, I didn't know you could possibly be wearing a skirt THAT short while actually still wearing it, jeez. It makes Ella's clothes look floor length!

_"She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things"<em>

Yeah; I'm pretty sure she as born with the ability to bitch glare...

_"But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity"<em>

I saw her literally pushing first years to the ground out 'accidentally', to get them out her way (as she stormed away, loser of another verbal battle);

_"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha"<em>

Yeah, I think she'll remember to keep me in mind...somehow...

_"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard?<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word"<em>

I always get the last word. Full stop, end of story, goodbye, the end;

_"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha"<em>

_"And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do"<em>

I don't think she doesn't know what she's doing...at all. I'd laugh in her face about it, but she's too annoying to be around - long enough to laugh the required amount;

_"Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>'Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage"_

I finished with an accented strum just as Ella knocked on my door (with perfect timing). I returned my guitar back to it's stand and called,

"Come in!" she slipped inside,

"I'm guessing your've met Lissa?" I put a hand on my hip, sarcastically,

"Now what gave you that idea?" She smiled,

"Iggy told me" Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly, unnoticeably if it wasn't for the fact I saw her everyday, and I raised my eyebrows. I opened my mouth (ready to interrogate, annoy, and embarrass her - all at the same time) but Mum called up the stairs,

"Dinner!"

She flashed me a quick grin and whipped out of sight, behind the door; running downstairs quickly. I smiled; there's no way in hell that that doesn't mean something...

* * *

><p>When I'd finished dinner, I forced myself up the mountain of homework hiding in my bag. After what seemed like forever, I finished my last piece and with a final flick of my pen and promptly turned my bag upside down - getting rid of all the stuff I didn't need tomorrow.<p>

Everything fell out, as planned of course, and I picked up my stuff. The school books got thrown onto my bookshelf, before I turned back to the pile still strew across my floor. I saw the picture of Fang I had drawn today in my sketch book (which was lying open at the first page).

I picked up the book and ran my fingers gently over the drawing. Now that I looked at it again, I didn't think it was that bad; I kinda liked it actually - although it's better if I could've drawn him smiling. I closed the book, put it on top of my other school books, and smiled to myself - retreating back to the mess that was waiting on the floor.

I stuffed everything else back into my bag, until only my new reading book was lying alone on the carpet. I placed my bag at the foot of my desk along with my guitar case (complete with guitar) - so that Mum wouldn't lose it with me tomorrow if I was running a few seconds late. I got into my pajamas, and climbed into bed with my book. I opened the front cover, breathing in the comforting smell of paper, and I flicked over several pages to the Prologue;

'Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes, you, standing there, leafing through these pages. Do not put this book down. I'm dead serious-your life could depend on it.  
>This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together, trust me on that.<br>I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up,  
>Okay. I'm Max, I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family.<br>We're-well, we're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before.  
>Basically we're pretty cool, nice, smart - but not 'average' in any way. The six of us - me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel - were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible 'scientists' you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98% human. That other 2% has had a big impact, let me tell you.<br>We grew up in a science-lab-slash-prison called the school, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can - and so much more.  
>There was one other School experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part wolf - all predator: they're called Erasers. They're tough, smart, and hard to control. They look human, but when they want to, they are capable of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur, fangs and claws. The school uses them as guards, police - and executioners.<br>To them we're six moving targets - prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out. And make sure the world never finds out about us.  
>But I'm not lying down just yet. I'm telling you, right?<br>This is a story about you - or your children. If not today, then soon. So please, please take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you - but you need to know.  
>Keep reading - don't let anyone stop you.<br>-Max. And my family: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel.

Welcome to our nightmare...'

* * *

><p>I read the first few chapters, and would've read a few more (as 'she' told me to), but I had my reasons (other then being lazy) for stopping. My bedside alarm clock just happened to read 0:00 - which, for a school night, was not a good sign. I thought it was better to go to sleep now rather then risk falling asleep in Maths (from past experience I've gained the impression that teachers don't seem to be like that). Anywho she said don't let anyone stop you, and sleeping was defiantly a thing - just saying.<p>

Sleep however didn't appear to be something my mind wanted right now and so I simply lay there; thinking about that small chunk I'd just read. It was almost a little ironic; Fang in the book sounded and looked almost exactly like the Fang I'd met today (and being call Fang Ride just topped it off), same thing with Iggy, and Nudge, and Gazzy, and Angel. The only thing difference was their ages, and the real life family-relations.

Then there were the mental pictures; you know, when you read a book they describe something to you and you get a mental image (that's probably different to what everyone else will see). Well the characters seemed to match out group, in my mind - so much so, that it was a little creepy. I was Max, Fang was Fang, Iggy was Iggy, Nudge was Nudge, Gazzy was the Gasman, and Angel was Angel. It was almost as if the book resembled all of them, instead of all of them resembling the characters in a book.

I shook my head, pushing the ridiculous thoughts aside and tried to get to sleep. F

irst the stomach thing, now I think I'm in a book?! I have a pretty impressive imagination, but I think I'm getting a little too carried away this time.

Something still really bothered me about it though - _all_ those coincidences. It was obviously nothing, I was just over reacting - because (as anyone, who knows me, will tell you) I am the Queen of Over-Reactions. But that didn't stop it buzzing at the back of my head, just loud enough to gnaw in the back ground of passing thoughts. Deciding to worry about it tomorrow I concentrated on being enveloped in sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs:  
><strong>**Dancing in the moonlight by Harvest King - Toploader's version is better me thinks  
><strong>**Enchanted by Taylor Swift  
><strong>**Chasing Cars by snow patrol (only mentioned)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span>

The Art of Going Red So Many Times In One Day

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

"MAX GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED...NOW!" One of the things I love, personally, about mornings is that (if your lucky) you get woken up by someone screaming at you. It's one of the most exciting signals one can receive to herald the beginnings of another crappy day - giving you a little adrenaline rush to help wake you up (because you're brain thinks you're going to have to fight for your life).

I groaned loudly, and opened my eyes to see another matching brown pair glaring back at me. I frowned at my mother's dangerous looking expression, momentarily confused, and turned to the clock on my bedside table. I threw myself out of bed in surprise, flailing around a little in the process - thankfully remembering that Mum was still in the room and intelligently yelling,

"HOLY MOTHER OF SH-FISH! Why didn't you tell me what the time was?" Her frown deepened and she said cooly,

"So it's my fault your alarm didn't work is it?" My shoulders sunk slightly under her gaze and I felt ever so slightly guilty for yelling in her face. I kept my head down as I passed her and stumbled over to my bathroom, mumbling,

"Sorry..." It took all my self control to pass without rolling my eyes, or hitting the nearest inanimate object, but I got there. I mentally patted myself on the back - because (as you may have guessed) I'm not a morning person, so not smashing everything within reach, means I'm having a pretty good day so far.  
>To give you an example of what happens when 'morning-Max-goes-mental', I'd like to refer to the event of 1 year 3 months and 16 days ago. Ella had gotten me out of bed pretty quick by playing the nyan cat song on her iPod <em>very<em> loudly - which of course meant I was out the door in two seconds flat (new world record). I was on my way downstairs to breakfast, now in a strop, and Ella ended up following me - accompanied by that freaking virtual feline. I held it all in until we were in the kitchen; where I slammed the crockery cupboard so hard that the hinges on it's door broke and the wood cracked on impact. Granted it was plywood and Ella was trying to piss me off -to great effect- but you know what I mean...

* * *

><p>I stepped into a cooler shower then yesterday, and got out quicker then usual. I dressed, slung my bag onto my shoulder, and plodded downstairs; dumping my bags just inside the kitchen door and grabbing a bowl of cereal.<p>

I bolted my food, even faster then usual, and finished with five minutes to spare. Mum came back in, just as I put my empty bowl on the side, and grabbed her car keys. She yelled for Ella to stop doing her make up and get her butt down here, then went outside to start the up the car.

Ella came pelting down the stairs; her school bag and hair flying out behind her, kite-like, as she shot past me (out the door). I called out out her cheerily (as she passed me by),

"MORNING!" She completly ignored my sarcastic wave and jumped into the car now waiting in the driveway. I frowned; she always chose to retort back (it runs in the family). The fact that she didn't meant that she was either up to something or hiding something - and neither were particularly comforting ideas...

* * *

><p>We got into school slightly later then usual, and Ella bolted from the car - despite the fact we were still half an hour early. She ran towards her form room, waving bye to Mum over her shoulder but completely ignoring me again. I leant forward (from my seat in the back) to talk to Mum,<p>

"What's up with her today?" Mum turned around and looked at me with a blank expression,

"I thought you knew?" I frowned, shaking my head in confusion, and got out the car...

* * *

><p>I walked to the music school, guitar case in hand, and pushed heavily on the dense door. I went around the corner and upstairs to the practice rooms. Opening the door of the closest one - which turned out to be a glorified cupboard (being such a tiny, high ceilinged room; being distinguishable as a music room, thanks to a battered looking piano - which took up half the room). I squeezed my bag and guitar inside the narrow doorway and opened the tiny window - so I my claustrophobic streak could take it easy for a while.<p>

I dropped my bag in the closest corner and my guitar case on the only seat. I opened the case and extracted my acoustic. I flicked the strap over my head, tuned the strings, then strapped my capo on - thinking about what I felt like playing. Doing some actual thinking is really quite hard, this early in the morning, so I let the 'hippy spirits of the even star' guide the capo. The tune came into my head as soon as the capo landed on the third fret; and I started to pick out the tune (before strumming the intro, muting it slightly to make it sound that little bit cooler);

_"We get it on most every night  
><em>_when that moon is big and bright  
><em>_its a supernatural delight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight "_

_"Everybody here is out of sight  
><em>_they don't bark and they don't bite  
><em>_they keep things loose they keep it tight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

I stopped muting the strings, and just strummed my way into the chorus;

_"Dancing in the moonlight  
><em>_everybody's feeling warm and bright  
><em>_its such a fine and natural sight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight "_

_"We like our fun and we never fight  
><em>_you cant dance and stay uptight  
><em>_its a supernatural delight  
><em>_everybody was dancing in the moonlight"_

_"dancing in the moonlight  
><em>_everybody's feeling warm and bright  
><em>_its such a fine and natural sight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

I slowed it down, only strumming once on each chord;

_"we get in on most every night  
><em>_and when that moon is big and bright  
><em>_its a supernatural delight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

I lead up with a series of louder, and faster strums, then broke into the chorus;

_"dancing in the moonlight  
><em>_everybody's feeling warm and bright  
><em>_its such a fine and natural sight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

I played a little quieter,

_"dancing in the moonlight  
><em>_everybody's feeling warm and bright  
><em>_its such a fine and natural sight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

Quieter still,

_"dancing in the moonlight  
><em>_everybody's feeling warm and bright  
><em>_its such a fine and natural sight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

I kept strumming, being as light as I could then slowed it down even more;

_"dancing in the moonlight  
><em>_everybody's dancing in the moonlight"_

As I strummed the last chord the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I glanced at the door expectantly. I got the wonderful feeling that I was being watched, but the corridor outside looked empty. Trying to shrug it off I glanced down at my watch and smiled; 20 minutes left to play - lets see what I can do with that time...

* * *

><p>I walked into form period, as puppy Max, and walked over to my seat next to Fang. I would've taken my seat, but there was a familiar red head occupying it already - leaning in, as close to Fang as possible without physically touching him (while Fang was leant back as far as his seat would allow, and having no other chair to escape to).<p>

Using my (*cough*evil) common sense, I simply stood there; behind the both of their seats, staring at the back of Lissa's head - tilting my noggin' a little, so it was more of a psychotic look. Fang looked round at me and I acknowledged him by nodding slightly (but I made sure not to take my eyes off of Lissa (as it would ruin the effect); with my evil glare firmly plastered on my face and my eyebrows highly raised).

Lissa followed Fang's gaze and did a rather hilarious double take. I fought to kept my face straight, as the lightbulb above her head flickered to life; in realising that she was sitting in the seat of the newbie (who happened to be clinically bananas). She whipped around, gave me an expression of momentry horror (possibly due to the demented expression I was sporting), then fixed me a signature bitch stare - up, down, wrinkling of the nose (classic).

I crossed my arms defiantly; using every scrap of my non-existent telepathy to tell her to run far, far away. Thankfully she scoffed, got to her feet, and minced her way over to a group of guys in the corner - my mental victory dance kicking in). I took my blazer off and set it down as a cover for my seat (not wanting to catch anything), then sat down facing Fang. He looked at me, his expression thankful, and I gave him a slightly exsasperated look,

"Why don't you just tell her to" I paused, grasping at thin air, trying to find the right word, "...er...piss off." He shrugged nonchalantly - great so I'm stuck with the emotionless brick wall again *cue the party poppers*. I rolled my eyes and dug my timetable out of my bag;

Period 1&2=Religious Education (Reverand)  
>Period 3=Biology (Mr Lane)<br>Break  
>Period 4=Biology (Mr Lane)<br>Period 5&6=Physics (Mr Laity)  
>Lunch<br>Period 7&8=Music (Mr Latarsh)

I s'pose that's not too bad..?

* * *

><p>It turned out to be pretty bad. Here I was stuck in Biology listening to Mr Lane going over the Carbon Cycle, for the (I kid you not) sixth time - just to make sure we understood it all. R.E was okay, but the teacher gave us stacks of homework, focusing on anything and everything I didn't quite understand (reason 52 for being friends with Fang; homework 'helper' - so to speak).<p>

We'd already been through 40 minutes of Biology, with break in between, and time was almost going backwards. I'd spent the lesson productively though; giving Lissa enough cold looks to make a penguin feel cosy (collected every 2 seconds - whenever she decided to turn around and drool over Fang) - okay...bad metaphor, but you catch my drift; it wasn't a friendly face.

In the middle of Mr Lane's third recital I finally succeeded in drowning his incredibly loud voice out, by focusing on my calculation. With the help of an informative time table, a little bit of effort, and a watch on my wrist I concluded that I had around another 30 minutes of decaying bunnies to go - made worse by the fact that (due to the level boredom I had reached) I was now doing simple maths (and I'm not sure that's a good sign of my general health).

Lissa turned around again (for what felt like the 100th time) and I made sure she swivelled back again, before returning to my doodling. Why make all this effort to protect Fang anyway (I hear an imaginary voice/person of my own creation ask)? Well my friend, let me put it in a helpful list;  
>- He 'helps' me with my homework<br>- He's in almost all my lessons  
>- AND he's been sharing food with me at break (which isn't yet my official payment, but I'm going with it for now)<p>

Therefore, without being in his good books (by purging Lissa from his life) I'd;  
>1) Fail every subject<br>2) Be bored in every single lesson  
>3) AND go hungry at break.<p>

A.K.A; helping him helps me - plus, after the confusion on yesterday, I decided to give up and considering him my friend; so it'd be good to stay with Mr Nice Guy side of things, for a while (even if he is incapable of speech at times). There's also the fact that, if we end up hanging around each other (after guide week), then I don't really want to see Lissa every waking hour of the day - and from what I've seen (plus what Ella's told me) he's too much of a 'gentlemen' to send her away himself. Coward.

Therefore the position of Lissa's arch nemesis falls to me; an occupation I just happen to be quite familiar with.

I kept my glare up for a few seconds longer; prophylactically keeping her from making my employer tetchy and practicing my human level death glare at the same time (because full throttle might just kill her). Closing down the glare I flicked my eyes back up at the clock again and slumped with disappointment, returning to sketching in my forever present notepad.

It was the same doodle I always drew, and Fang was glaring at it for some reason. I was never quite sure why I always drew angels or birdwings, but it always appeared when I put pen to paper - maybe I'm just funny like that...

* * *

><p>Mr Lane turned off the computer (at last) as the lesson ended, but I had already scraped my books off the desk and into my bag. I caught up with Fang, who was <em>already<em> waiting for me at the door, and we set off for Physics. Just a word of warning; who ever gave me double science, I got a newsflash for ya - your on my list of people to kill when I rule the world. Why, WHy, WHY, put it _after_ break when I'm more then half asleep. NOT cool Dave!  
>(For future reference; Dave is school's receptionist - Fang told me she's known as Dave instead of Molly, because it suits her manliness better; can you imagine a thick set gorilla named Molly? No? Well neither can anyone else at the school).<p>

"Earth to Max?" I turned round to look at Fang who had his eyebrows raised slightly. I recovered myself instantly, and jumped back from him in surprise, freaking out a little for effect,

"It speaks" He rolled his eyes,

"Yeah. You were just miles away and just missed it." I swung my arm in a way that said 'dang it', and nudged him with my shoulder, gently,

"Hey, Biology was fun. Ay?" He looked even more sullen then usual and said in a monotone,

"Well he's still as exciting as he was three years ago." I smirked,

"You've had him for four years?" He screwed up his eyes, almost in pain, and I laughed; "Sucks to be you." He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, then closed it shrugging - which wasn't the retort I was hoping for. Mr Lane isn't that bad, is he?

_Maybe it's not the Biology teacher he's thinking about._

I shook my head, hoping my annoying conscience would fly out one of my ears (and if a conscience could smirk at not being thrown out of someone's head, mine totally went there)...

* * *

><p>We got it to Physics and saw that most of the class were chatting away in their seats, quite happily. The teacher sounded as if he'd lost his voice, but I'm told by Sir Fangsalot that it's just because he coaches rugby teams. He did seem very friendly, and smiled at us as we walked through the door. He was a short, kind looking man, with dark colouring (broken only by the few solitary gray hairs, dotted randomly on his head). As both of us came in he looked up and, as I was hidden behind brick-face, he focused his attention on my 'guide',<p>

"Alright Fang? In the game this Saturday?" Fang nodded and the teacher smiled at his response, then spotted me as I stepped out to stand beside Fang. I don't know why but whenever a teacher asks my name, Fang seems to think I'm momentarily mute - ironic, considering it's him,

"Sorry sir; this is Maxine Martinez, she's new in school-" I interjected by elbowing Fang in the stomach (winding him yet making him a littoral source of pain in my life in the process - as my elbow started to throb), interrupting him before he finish. Fang glared down at me and I saw revenge bubbling away in his dark eyes as I smiled sweetly up at him. I made sure my expression read 'do-it-again-and-you-won't-see-the-light-of-tommorow' and I tried very hard not to laugh as I turned back to the teacher - all in the space of a few seconds,

"Actually it's just Max thanks Sir" There was a sudden burst of talking from the rest of the class and the teacher looked around for a second - meaning I could sneak a quick glance at Fang. He appeared to have recovered from being winded, and had done so a little too early for my liking (even if he did keep the mediocre glare plastered on his face). I therefore discretely stomped on his foot (before the teacher turned back around). Stomping fairly hard - and I'm freakishly strong as girls of my age (and stature) go. I heard a sharp intake of breath and widened my smile (hoping dimly I hadn't broken any bones). The teacher turned back around and mirrored my movement (smiling, not stamping on Fang's foot - as hilarious as that would have been),

"Nice to have you here Max, I'm Mr Latey. You can sit next to Fang for now." He gestured with his hand to the back bench in the left hand corner, just beside the window, and I frowned; why is Fang is always sat at the back of the classroom with a window within reach? Still puzzled I gave a nod, and a smile of thanks, to Mr Latey before following in Fang's footsteps, as he walked over to the bench. I sat down, got my books out and stared at the white board.

The last dregs of the class filtered in and, for the umpteenth time today, I lost myself in thought...

* * *

><p>Turns out, I'm crap at physics - probably because I suck at maths, but whatever. Fang was slowly becoming the tutor for 'things that confuzzel the future ruler of the world' (a.k.a; moi) because he explained almost everything Mr Latey told the class, in a way that even special people like me can understand it.<p>

When he called for the class to pack up, we escaped the physics labs and ran to the fields for food.

Lunch time, was...interesting. I don't exactly know what happened, or who was to blame, but I know it involved;  
>1) A couple of wellington boots - where they were from, God alone knows<br>2) One frisbee - that Iggy apparently keeps on his person at all times, because he's that sorta guy.  
>3) One Squealing Sister and said sister's best friend - running around and panicing<br>4) A pair of professional pranksters - Iggy and Gazzy.

I don't know who, what, when, why, but I do know never to let Iggy and Gazzy out of my sight...ever...

* * *

><p>The last lesson of the day was Music and we arrived a little earlier then everyone else. I couldn't help smiling as I walked through the door; it was one of those places that felt warm and homely - like the moment the door shuts behind you it shuts out the confusion of the outside world (and any hobgoblins trying to steal your socks).<p>

I followed Fang through the back corridor, and inhaled the smell of wooden instruments and pages of old music books. We walked around the stairs and along the corridor, ending up in a large practice room. It was a huge square space, that probably looked smaller then it actually was, due to every wall being lined with shelves of musical instruments (crammed into every space and overflowing around the edges, on the floor). There was a massive grand piano by the white board, several amps on the floor next to it, and a couple of microphones folded up in the space under it.

A man was leaning over the black grand piano, one elbow perched on it's surface and his back facing us (in the prime position for someone to yell and frighten the living daylights outta him - which, sadly, I didn't feel like I could take advantage of). The teacher turned around as Fang walked up to him, and on spotting us he clapped his hands together. Tall, with a large nose and a well lined face, he looked a little battered (but still full of energy); as he pointed at Fang, with his hand in a gun shape (possibly attempting to be 'hip'),

"S'up newbie fourth years! Fang; nice to have you back, keeping up the music?" Fang actually smiled beside me and my mouth dropped a little as he loosely saluted,

"Sir yes sir" The man clicked his fingers once and his grin streched even wider across his face,

"BRILLIANT man!" He pivoted on one foot, stopping so that he was now facing me, "and you are?"

"Max sir, Max Martinez." I smiled but raised my eyebrows as he did some kind of jazz hands,

"Mr Latarsh's the name, music's my game." I almost felt like laughing - I had a feeling that if he wasn't a music teacher, he'd probably be in a loony bin. Out of all the teachers I've ever come up against, he still didn't seem half bad; even if he was a little insane - but hey; if insanity makes you cooler, then I'm no longer cool - I'm fricken awesome! He clasped his hands together again and asked,

"Soooooooo...Max. Do you play an instrument?" I smiled,

"Yep" he nodded waiting for me to continue; "I play the acoustic guitar, bit of piano, a little flute, and I sorta sing - but I've never learnt to read sheet mus-" whether or not mr Latarsh heard my last comment, I don't know or care, but he interjected before I could finish,

"Well then, I'm sure you'll be fine with our tradition; each new student must play a piece or song on an instrument of their choice - in front of the class! " I dropped the smile and my jaw landed on the floor; Crazy Teacher SAY WHAT?!

"uuuhhhhh..." My mind ran over possibilities of ways to get out of it, but Mr Latarsh clapped his hands again (before my brain kicked into motion),

"Splendid, I knew you'd agree! Every new student has done it at some point, it's sort of like a little induction. Just go and grab your instrument and tune it up in front of the white board. You probably have around 5 minutes till the rest of the class arrives; then the Show...Shall...BEGIN!" He span on his heels again, arms raised in triumph as he walked away; whistling, and clicking his fingers to a non-exsistent beat.

As soon as his back was turned I waisted no time in face palming. Great, just great; new school, I actually made several friends and now I have to embarrass myself in front of one of them plus the rest of this class! I looked up to see Fang full on smiling at me. If I hadn't been so depressed about said performance my jaw would've dropped again - because Fang smiling was one thing, but if you actually noticed how different his face looked when he smiled, it's a completely different story.

Apart from the connection his smile had to my dream, smiling just seemed to light up his face. I tried to simply glare at Fang and walk away but, try as I might, I couldn't stop staring at him - oh I'm such a fail whale.

I only stopped staring when Mr Latarsh said loudly,

"You ready then Max?" I jumped feet, finally managing to glare at Fang in a 'not funny' sorta way, then stalked towards the door to get my guitar. I passed Mr Latarsh in the door way, and put on a smile,

"I'll be two sec's sir!" As soon as I reached the staircase I dropped the smile and went back to brooding. I leapt up stairs, two at a time, pondering what to play; pulling open the door to the guitar store and completely freaking out - my heart racing.

I stopped for a second (wishing I could run around, flailing my arms, and yelling at the top of my voice - cause that's all that seemed to be happening inside my head). I've played in front of Ella and Mum but this is different; when I play to them I don't have a sing over the two butterfly armies fighting it out in my stomach - and I can also breathe normally, which always helps. Is this what they call nerves?

I shook my head, wringing my hands and deciding to improvise - it's all I ever do anyway. I gave my reflection in the small window a defiant nod but still took my time going descending to the room of doom (only armed with a guitar)...

* * *

><p>Downstairs I was still completely freaking out, but tried to keep up my mask of confidence (with a pinch of boredom). I took a deep breath and opened the door, trying to calm down; but that plan went down the plug hole when I opened the door to find over half my friends sat in the back row (on newly arranged seats) - quietly chatting amongst themselves. I felt my a great rush of heat sweep up from my stomach and wash over my face. You have got to be kidding me!<p>

Not only do the people I don't give a crap about get to watch me crumble into pieces, but now so do my nearest and dearest. This isn't fair!

I swallowed my fearful grumblings and walked over to the white board; where Mr Latarsh was placing a microphone in front of me - adding to my problems; mouthing along was out, I actually had to sing (and the microphone makes every mistake I make twice as loud). Shaking my head in disbelief I slid the strap over my head and tuned the guitar up. Just when I thought today was perking up, this happens - I'm glad the mystical powers of bacon are having fun mucking up my life. Just as the remnants of the class shuffled in I strummed the strings once and positioned myself in front of the microphone.

Looking around the class I saw Iggy and Ella were waving over enthusiastically at me, and raised my eyebrows (trying to put on my 'fake-but-looks-real-smile' instead of a grimace). I looked along the row and my stomach leapt with...disappointment, as I saw Fang; leaning back in his chair, tipping it on two legs, and looking as casually 'cool' as he always does.

The twins Tess and JJ were sitting next to Fang, smiling at me and looking excited. I smiled back and almost laughed as I saw Nudge bouncing up and down in her seat next to them. She sensed my gaze and waved enthusiastically before turning back to a conversation with Tess (still bouncing).

I smiled and looked at the people sat in the only other row (in front of my friends). I glanced at the people sat there, trying to identify them. Don't know you, don't know you, don't know you, don't know you, don't...wait...oh crud...

Lissa was here, sat right in front of me, ready to smirk at the crapola that was going to (supposedly) come out of my mouth - as and when I commanded it. I don't think I'm that bad (as far as musical talent goes) but the fact I'm almost shaking with nerves makes a HUGE difference to how I play - shaking fingers + tiny strings = recipe for disaster (as much as I love to play, it can be a little difficult at times).

Once every one had settled down (or rather Lissa had hidden her blackberry from view) Mr Latarsh called for quiet, and nodded at me. I took a deep breath and said into the mic,

"Errrm...hi...I'm Max, and I'm going to be singing and playing something on this." I gestured to the guitar and said under my breath; "what it'll be I have no idea yet." The microphone even picked that up and I got several quiet laughs (from a few people who didn't pick up the fact that I wasn't being sarcastic). I bit my lip, scanning over the crowd; from what I could see, the majority of them were girls. I picked up my capo saying, "Anyone a Taylor Swift fan here?" Most of the girls, excluding the King, clapped or made some sort of cheer.

I smiled; snap decision time here - now this is why I'm amazing. In seconds I plucked a random Taylor Swift song outta my mental music archive, and put the capo on the 1st fret, "I'm going to play Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Nudge squealed, and I rolled my eyes, at her - starting to strum light downstrokes with my plectrum. I tried to cleared my throat slightly, as I played through the intro, and closed my eyes - trying to forget where I was. I smiled, losing myself in the music, and took a breath;

_"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles'  
><em>_Same old, tired place lonely place  
><em>_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
><em>_Vanished when I saw your face"_

It certainly did not vanish at the sight of a certain emo, how long did it take him to start talking voluntarily (and not because he wanted to not just to break an awkward moment)? ONE entire day; and when you live with Ella, that's a little over a few centuries;

_"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"_

I started swaying with the music, trying to push the image of Fang smiling outta my head (why he was in there in the first place beats me);

_"Your eyes whispered, Have we met?  
>Across the room, your silhouette<br>__Starts to make its way to me  
><em>_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrecy"_

He did talk a lot with his eyes I s'pose, but it's not exactly casual conversation (more like verbal war)...urrg stop thinking about Fang, God what's wrong with me?

_"And it was enchanting to meet you  
><em>_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"  
><em>

I strummed once loudly and my eyes flew open - focusing on the instruments stacked on the many shelves opposite me;_  
><em>

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go__I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you"_

I strummed the outro, feeling a lot more relaxed then I had earlier - but it would be nice to not have thoughts of Fang dancing around at the back of my head;

_"The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
><em>_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
><em>_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
><em>_I'd open up and you would say"_

I closed my eyes again and smiled as I sang;

_"It was enchanting to meet you  
><em>_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

I strummed a little harder in the lead up and felt nice little rush in my stomach, just as I swept into the chorus;

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew"  
><em>_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you"_

I strummed the outro, and smiled out at the class. My eyes roamed around the crowd, trying to gauge how badly it was going, but my eyes fell on Fang. I mentally slapped myself, trying to erase the mental image stuck to a wall inside my head of you know who - only to fail _spectacularly_;

_"This is me praying that  
><em>_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
><em>_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
><em>_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you"_

Well I have to admit I did feel a little like that, but only because I'd made my first close friend in...14 years, maybe - boy have I got some social skills;

_"Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
><em>_Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

I hope Fang hasn't got a secret best friend hidden away somewhere (he's not exactly one for talking, let alone jabbering on about himself), because I kinda hope I'd filled that position in his life (as he had mine) - as selfish as that sounds...

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
><em>_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you"_

I quietened down the music, strumming lighter and lighter as I finished it all off;

_"Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

I finished the song with a gentle strum and let out a breath as I finished. I looked around at my classmates to find every one of them completely silent - every face serious, all eyes on me. I felt my face heat up and froze where I was - wondering if the silence was a good or bad thing. Without really thinking about it I took the strap over my head and muttered,

"Okaaaaaaaayy. Bit awkward." The microphone picked it up - and someone, somewhere over the rainbow (on my left) said,

"That was freaking amazing!" Then, they started clapping. And everyone stood up, and clapped and whistled and whooped. I've never gotten so close to a maroon skin tone in my life; give me an insult any day, but complements make me feel queasy. I looked around at all the smiling faces, and saw every one of them looked happy - bar one, of course.

Feeling a pair of glaring eyes on me I looked around to see saw none other then dearest Lissa. She was silently fuming; arms crossed, legs likewise, clenched jaw, sat down, glaring at little miss me. And you know what, I couldn't help it; I laughed. I turned away from the angry King, put everything back into my case, and picked it up - to find Mr Latarsh standing next to me. He waved his hands in the air, like a conductor finishing a symphony, and every one fell silent instantly. In the new silence, he turned to me smiling goofily,

"I think we can all agree that that was, in a nutshell; fantabulous!" Scattered applause followed his last words and he paused for a second, "Thank you very much for that little performance Max. If you could put your guitar away and we'll continue with the lesson." I nodded smiling, still a little embarrassed/shocked at how much everyone liked the song. I bounded up the stairs, full of the adrenaline from the rush of performing - it had been a whole new level of nerves (which freaked me out a little, as I just don't get nervous - it's not how I roll).

I put my guitar in a compartment in the store and sank down on the other side of the door, savouring the feeling of...you know, I don't even know what the hell I'm feeling. The butterflies started to sort out their peace treaties and my breathing started to level out, but I was still shaking slightly - thinking about what I had just done.

It was easily, honestly, the scariest thing I will ever do - but I loved every second of it (which makes total sense)...

* * *

><p>Back down in the practise room Mr Latarsh was just picking up a board pen and facing the rows of newly arranged desks in the music room. I took the only empty seat (which was, as usual, next to Fang) and Mr Latarsh flicked on a video for the lesson. It was about the many different moods created by different styles of music and, as 'interesting' as that sounded, I couldn't help but get lost in my own thoughts again...<p>

* * *

><p>I had just started to contemplate a new strumming pattern for one of my songs when Mr Latarsh's voice drifted into my head about the end of school. I didn't really hear him but it must have been something along those lines, as I promptly heard the scraping of chairs. I slung one strap of my backpack over one shoulder and strolled in the direction of the guitar store, still lost in my own thoughts.<p>

I floated out of the room, unaware of the class leaving through the opposite door, and up the stairs. I grabbed my guitar and headed for the back door of the music school.

When I opened the door I was hit by the wave of fresh autumn air and a few squealing girls. I jumped feet as they threw themselves at me in a hug - taking me by surprise. I did try to be patient, but I counted to 10 kinda quickly, before saying,

"Guys, I know I'm awesome, but I still have a personal bubble." They all immediately jumped back, and I let out a breath of relief. I know it sounds weird but I hate being touched, and get kinda jumpy when crowds of people all press in on me. Don't know why; maybe it's a strange side effect of my claustrophobia - or maybe I'm just a little strange (which do you, as the knowledgeable reader, think is more likely?).

I felt better, now that they'd jumped off of me, but found my ears weren't exactly pleased to hear all four impossibly fast, high pitched, voices trying to talk at the same time. I improvised, in my classically crazy way, and raised my free arm up in the air; waving it around weirdly. It did the trick and, just as I predicted, they all chorused,

"What the hell are you doing?" I mentally punched the air and raised my eyebrows,

"Trying to tell you, in my own little retarded way, to speak one at a time before my ears start to bleed." They all smiled a little apologetic (yet still a little evilly) but stayed by my side, sheep-like, as I started to walk. I turned to Ella before they could start jabbering away again and asked, "we're walking home today right Ella?" She nodded and I turned to Tess (both because I knew she was the least likely to give me a headache (via a one way conversation) and because she said),

"Which was are you walking? (We walk to and from school)."

"Um...round by the D.I.Y store and up that massive hill - right to the top." I frowned a little, realising that I now had to climb that freaking hill, with all my new books and heavy-duty guitar case.

"Brilliant" Said JJ; "We live up the hill next to the bowling place. There's a cut through up Sparrow lane, if you live that far up. You wanna walk with us?" She looked hopefully at me and, as I didn't feel like raining on her parade, I agreed,

"Sure why the hell not; lead the way..."

* * *

><p>Ella and I finally reached our drive way; after making it up the THREE HILLS, with ALL of our HEAVY bags! Not that I'm bitter about it, or anything. Honestly, it wasn't that hard; but I'm the laziest person I know (which isn't saying much, but you catch my drift).<p>

We'd chatted with the twins the whole way home, and were joined by Nudge for part of the trip - though she had left to get picked up by her Mum at the supermarket car park. Everyone congratulated me on my performance, and I felt the familiar warmth in my cheeks start to simmer away yet again.

On the subject of music JJ and Tess told me they were also quite 'musically inclined'; apparently they played a part in a band, dealing with any tech stuff and arrangements and being their 'managers'. I asked what sort of stuff the band played but they didn't go into any detail and wouldn't tell me who was in it. I prodded Ella about it (as she'd known them longer then I had), but she gave me the same response (looking a little smug). It really annoyed me when people didn't tell me something - even if it was for my own good. I knew I'd get it out of them, one way or another, but that wasn't the point.

I tried to push it aside, knowing I was just being overally suspicious - I have been told by certain people *cough*Ella*cough* that my paranoia is just a _little_ OTT; and everybody who's anybody (who knows me), knows over-thinking/over-reacting is a skill I defiantly have down to a very fine art...

* * *

><p>Finally Ella and I made it up the driveway and I unlocked the back door. I ran inside at the sight of another tray of chocolate chipped cookies (lying on the island) - for the second day in a row. I lunged for them, and took a large bite out of one (just remembering to savour the flavour). Ella, who hadn't thrown herself at the island (stupid child), picked up the piece of kitchen roll that lay beside the tray - not even glancing at the cookies. She read it aloud;<p>

"Hi sweethearts,  
>Made these at lunch time, thought you'd like them after a long day at school - Ella make sure Max doesn't eat all of them, I'd like there to be one or two left for me, please." Ella gave me a quick smirk and I smiled guiltily, before she went back to the note,<br>"Your making your own dinner tonight; there's some cold food in the fridge from last night if Ella doesn't want to cook - I know if Max touches water she'll burn it."  
>I shrugged, still eating the cookie, remembering the spaghetti incident of '06', "I'll be back at around 8ish, I expect homework to be done, the works.<br>Love you both,  
>Mum" She put the kitchen roll back down on the island, snagged a cookie, then took the tray away.<p>

"OY!" I shouted through a mouth full of cookie (making crumbs fly everywhere). She laughed and walked out of the room shouting,

"You heard what Mum said - I know what your capable of. I'm going to hide them."

The next two hours resulted in my looking for those cookies. It was well worth it and I did leave that one for Mum...

* * *

><p>I walked into form period next morning (collecting an evil glare from the King on my way) after my usual pre-school strummin' session. Looking over at my usual seat, I saw that it was empty - and I really hoped it would stay that way (I don't want blood on my hands, this early in the year). I reached my seat, pulled in out from under the desk and fell into it completely knackered - nightmares have no concept of why keeping you up until 2am on a school night is bad. I closed and rubbed my eyes with my knuckles, but soon snapped them open; because for the second time in two days, Fang actually started the conversation of his own free will,<p>

"Impressive performance yesterday." I looked up to see him tilting back his chair (in a way that only Fang could till a chair),

"Thanks" I squeaked back. He smirked at my tone, but crossed his arms,

"I thought you said you only played a bit of guitar" I smiled,

"Yeah - a little bit, of every hour, of every day" I grinned at him goofily and shook my index finger sarcastically, "don't underestimate me Fangy!" A lightly crease appeared in his forehead at the use of Lissa nickname and I did let loose a small laugh - but only punched the air on the inside (see; I'm learning).

Fang rolled his eyes at the lingering smirk on my face, as my form teacher tried to get some form of quiet out of my classmates (to call the register)...

* * *

><p>I made made way to German without Fang. He took French the stupid boy! Honestly I could've done with not taking a language (as I struggle with English) - but, as it was compulsory, and I chose the one that would sound better if you were to, perhaps, shout in someone's face; German.<p>

Languages never have, and never will be, one of my strengths - so I was dreading this mornings lesson, more so then any of my other subjects.

I didn't get off to a very good start; walking in ever so slightly late, as I had to find my way there with a map (instead of my new best friend - who happens to come with a school GPS). I was getting ready to throw the 'planner' (complete with map) against the wall a few times after the fifth time I got lost, but found the classroom on the sixth attempt - another fun fact about Max; if elected chief orienteering navigator, you've got accidents (somehow involving someone walking off a 50ft high cliff) just waiting to happen.

But, by the divine powers of cheddar cheese, I managed to slip through the door; just as the teacher called my name from the register - which was lucky; because I had a funny feeling German women are scarier then French when they're angry. I answered my name and slipped into an empty seat, next to JJ. She mouthed,

"hi" and I mouthed,

"hi" back before I got out my stuff...

* * *

><p>I left German without JJ, as per her instructions, following my action of mentioning the teacher who took me the following lesson. JJ practically threw me out the classroom and shouted after me, until I was running away - telling me that if I was even slightly late twice in a row Mrs Ellis might just eat me (and I have a bad feeling she's not just telling me that to run faster).<p>

After getting lost once I crashed though the door of my empty classroom - almost face-planting in the process. Mrs Ellis looked up as I burst through the door, but only narrowed her eyes before quickly returning to the computer (and I could've sworn I caught a glimpse of a pac-man program being minimised).

Smiling to myself slightly, I sat down quietly and got out my stuff - waiting while the rest of the class slowly filtered in. I smiled at Fang as he came my way, and he grimaced at me. One look and I knew he was thinking exactly the same thing as I was; for God's sake please don't give me detention, I know you hate me but don't be so cruel!

Personally, I can't think of anything worse, then being in a small, sickeningly smelly room; missing lunch time, so that you could sit there for an entire hour *que the annoy contantly-screaming-at-everything girls*. Unfortunately I speak from experience.

Fang slid (as no one but Fang could) into the seat next to me and got out his books - looking straight ahead. Mrs Ellis stood up to write on the white board, and in unison we both looked at each other in the sarcastic 'I'm scared expression'. Simultaneously we both smirked at each other - well I smirked, Fang's mouth twitched on one side (which was a smirk for him). Just as I was about to turn my attention back to the board, the round sugar plum fairy at the board screeched,

"NICHOLAS, MAXINE! FACE THE FRONT AND LOOK AT THE BOURD. I DON'T WANT TO BRING MY BREAKFAST BACK UP AT THE SIGHT OF YOU TWO GOING GOOIE-EYED OVER EACH OTHER!" Fang turned round calmly, but I jumped feet and felt my cheeks start to glow.

Why is it that, when I couldn't care less, my body feels the need to embarrass me by going as red as the average london bus - and or inducing uncontrollable shaking; although the shaking wasn't totally the fault of embarrassment (as the adrenaline that had leaked into my veins, was telling me to hit the nearest inanimate object of personal choice).

_Get a grip Max!_

Stupid conscience, what do you think I'm trying to do?

_Your obviously not trying hard enough._

I clenched and unclenched my fists under the desk; man I could do with kicking some ass right now!...

* * *

><p>The rest of the Maths lesson passed in silence, ending with Fang and I (yet again) being the first ones out the door. We stepped into the hallway, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as we started to walk down the corridor. I felt Fang's gaze on me, ready to spew a few insults (and then lose another verbal battle),<p>

"So..." he said slowly (here it comes), "have you been silently fuming for the whole morning, or is it just a part of your quirky personality?" I smirked - great; now I can transfer all my sleep deprived anger over to Fang. I cut back at him in a sugary sweet voice,

"Have you been a total prat for the whole morning, or is it just a part of your quirky personality" The smirk vanished off of his face, and I resisted smiling. I felt a little guilty, seeing his face close off all emotion, and tried bumped into him apologetically. He shrugged in a 'okay' sorta way and said a little more quietly,

"What you got next?"

"History, you?" The smirk reappeared on his face and my face fell as he replied,

"Geography, meet you up at the tree for lunch?" I ignored his question and said in my 'tell-me-the-truth-or-I kill-you voice',

"Why are you smirking at me?" His ego seemed to grew a little as he straightened up slightly, looking down on me,

"What teacher do you have for history?"

"Dr Spring, why?" He half smiled and I started to freak out a little - Fang showing this much emotion doesn't tend to be a good sign;

"Cause all the history teachers are a little nuts" I sensed more information coming, which meant two things;  
>1)Fang might actually talk in long sentences (scary enough)<br>2)The end of the world was coming - due to the Fang's on coming lecture.

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "well… Mr Spring is a bit...not crazy - that's not the right word. He's...a little...disturbing - I had him in the first year." I looked at him with a 'go on' look and he shrugged, "well, back then, he put his leg up on the desk and started talking about how he used to model speedos - by now he's probably worse, and added some colorful language." Fang looked gleeful at my impending doom, as he left me with a "See you at lunch" (which I barely heard).

Remind me why I took History again?

_To not make the same mistakes in the present, we must learn from the mistakes in our past_.

Oh; going all fortune cookie on me now conscience? Real original...

* * *

><p>I walked into History after, a minute of mental preparation in the loo outside, and looked around the class to see Iggy sat alone in the back row. I made my way towards him, and he waved a little dejectedly - obviously knowing about the history staff's personality. I smiled weakly back, and sat down next to him;<p>

"S'up Iggy" he looked at me with raised eyebrows;

"S'up Max. Really?" I raised my eyebrows and gave him my you got a problem with that look. He shook his head smiling, which only got his long hair in his eyes - of course an overall dramatic hair flick was needed. With all this verbal/expressionistic war, I'm going to need to make up a cooler mental victory dance...I had just started contemplating the new choreography when Mr Spring literally waltzed in. Here we go...

* * *

><p>History was…..um…..interesting. Put it this way, after fifteen minutes, even Iggy stopped making jokes - his reasoning:<br>1) He was being outdone a bit in the humor department - more out of sheer stupidity of our teacher's actions then anything else.  
>2) He didn't want Mr Spring to make his life hell.<br>3) He looked ever so slightly scared of him, and I can't blame him. He's one of those teachers that's funny ass, but dead scary at the same time. His jokes are funny (slightly disturbing yet still funny) - but you never know if;  
>A; you can laugh,<br>_and or_  
>B; if he's being serious.<p>

It's a little creepy, but you learn a lot when you're on tenter hooks for the entire lesson. I'm not scared easily but having someone shout an inch (or possibly even less) from you face would make anyone jump; so as teachers go he's pretty darn terrifying - but on the plus side you make sure to learn your stuff.

I'll give you an example or his, well, teaching methods; when talking about the Russian revolution in the early 1920s and giving us his view on the monarchy;

"I'm a member of the royal family, an aristocrat, and guess where I am? I'm on a treadmill." He started singing "I'm running over peasants, some workers, and more peasants, everybody! I'm running over peasants, and the workers too!" He stopped singing, and started to do a dance sort of thing on the spot "Squish those peasants, squish those workers!"  
>He stopped swinging his arms and went deadly serious, his eyes bulging slightly; "Jacob, you peasant, get out of your seat and stand before me!" Jacob got out of his seat and approached Mr Spring tentatively. As he stood before him Mr Spring shouted at the top of his voice; "Lie down at my feet, and squeal!" Jacob did as he was asked and Mr Spring looked around the class; "Learn from Jacob children, this is what life would of been like. If Jacob hadn't followed my orders I would have punished him - severally!" His eyes bulged again as he looked down at Jacob's face; "Sit down Mr Tredder, and don't hand in homework late ever again!" As Jacob scurried back to his seat he pointed a finger at Iggy "That goes for you as well Mr Griffiths; I don't care if your grandmother ate your homework, you will get it in on time!" He then smiled warmly around at us, turned around, and started to write on the board - carrying on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.<p>

In one word he's a funny-cool-scary-evil-maniac-that-shouldn't-really-be-allowed-to-teach-children; but I'm told he's got a nice singing voice. Anyway enough about Iggy and I being scared out of our minds, and back to the one hour freedom that we had to be thankful for - even if it was shortened when we were let out late...

* * *

><p>Iggy and I legged it up to the fields and collapsed under the tree in our usual places; me in between Fang and JJ, Iggy in between Ella and Gazzy. We scarfed down our lunch and ran onto the empty field, chucked our bags at the base of the tree as we went - I felt bad for it; all those books - part of his uncle is probably in there somewhere.<p>

Gazzy was the last to run out as he took a football out of his bag and kicked it over to us. Fang started to sprint towards it - game on.

Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge took off their Jumpers and played as shirts. Angel played goalie and JJ, Fang, Tess, and I played in our jumpers.

I think it's probably an understatement to say my friends were good at football (and that's English football, no trace of soccer here my good fellow). I mean, I, if I'm honest am crap at most sports; but then again, I'm not a sporty person/can't be bothered. I can sprint pretty fast, but I'm so unfit I'm out of breath after the 400m.

Yet Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy weren't out of breath at any point - and we played for ¾ of an hour non-stop! It was weird, but then again I s'pose they are on nearly all the sports teams. Still they were _never_ breathless, not even for a second. It almost looked as if they were restraining themselves. Even if half of me was starting to think they were from planet krypton, we still had a great game.

Iggy's team could've won, if we didn't have Fang on our team - meaning the other team hardly touched the ball. As a result; I won and did nothing - I'm liking this plan!

* * *

><p>We all walked down from the fields afterwards; Ella, Tess, JJ and I completely knackered and sweaty, whilst Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge, were looking slightly bored. Mental note: need to get me some of said friends' stamina = kick even more ass + less tired + less coffee to stop falling asleep every two seconds. Everyone picked up their sports bags, and went off to change for activities we had this afternoon...<p>

* * *

><p>After school Ella and I met up with Tess and JJ and we walked home. I'm sure Ella was talking about some boy crap, and that she knew I was ignoring her but didn't care (and so just continued rambling - no wonder she's best friends with Nudge). I got home after half an hour of nodding,"mhmm"s, and "yeah"s and grabbed some from of food out of the fridge.<p>

I did everything I needed to do homework wise, and flopped down on my bed - with my guitar. I lay there, on my soft covers, thinking and picking out a random tune on the strings. Thinking about how lucky I was to have found actual friends; sounds soppy, but when your me, it's _really_ weird.

I must have been there for around half an hour with only a little performance of snow patrol's chasing cars on my guitar to break the train of thought, thinking purely of the flock. I just about got around to wondering what to do next (that may involve channeling my lazy personality) when I got a text from Fang:** (Max is **this** and Fang is **this**)**

'good game today'

'Yeah cause I just touched the ball so many times'

'is that a complement?'

'NO! Only you would think that!'

'so it is a complement, wow I'm impressed Max'

'is not!'

'is too!'

'is not!'

'is too!'

'is not!'

'is too!'

'is not!'

'is too!'

"fine you win'

'yes (punches the air)'

"sarcasm; there was no way shape or form of compliment hidden in there'

'was too'

'was not!'

'was too!'

'I'm the callee therefore I'm always right!'

'funny I thought you were Max'

"it's a quote dumb ass!'

'is not!'

'is too!'

'is not!'

'is too!'

'is not!'

'is too!'

'night Max'

'I was right!'

'was not!'

'was too!'

'was not!'

'was too!'

'was not!'

'night Fang - *cough*I'm right'*cough*'

'Shut up'

'You shut up!'

'I am shut up most of the time!'

'Whatever!'

I threw my phone across the room, laughing, but it didn't hit the wall like I expected it to. It fell against something with a quiet thump and I sat up in surprise. I set my guitar aside and got off my ass to investigate.

My phone lay beside the 'Maximum Ride' book I'd been reading. I picked it up, wondering why the hell it was over by my window not on my bedside table (next to my lazy alarm clock) - where I'd last left it. Remembering my doubts on the characters and my connections I'd made the last time, I picked it up and got ready for bed. I changed into my PJs, turned my bedside lamp on, got under my soft duvet, and started reading. Yet again, unbeknown to me at this point in time, I was to be rudely awakened (in a bad mood) the next morning. Psychedelic awesomeness...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Secrets and Revelations

* * *

><p><span>Fang's POV<span>

Everyone but Max picked up their sports kit then headed off for activities. Max the girls left for hockey, while Iggy and Gazzy followed me to the fields for football. I watched Max walk away over my shoulder and (straining my ears) heard her humming softly to herself - as Ella and Nudge jabbered away. I looked away from her, smiling, but as we rounded the corner I felt my mood deplete slightly. It was weird; she'd been here half a week and I felt like she'd always been a part of us (and this is - I quote - mr emotionless brick wall speaking here; I don't tend to channel the emotions of the average hippy). I opened the door of the changing rooms and chucked my bags on a bench, starting to change into sports kit.

Iggy and Gazzy were chatting as I started lacing up my cleats, but I just sat on the bench as quiet as always. They didn't notice my silence, as I'm mostly speechless anyway, so I let my mind wonder. It settled on my first week back at school, and how it was turned upside down by meeting with Max.

_*__FLASHBACK__*_  
><em>Walking through the door and meeting her on sight, I knew she wasn't like most of the girls in our year - she didn't wear any makeup, had her skirt longer then 3 inches, and was carrying a backpack (over one shoulder) - instead of a tiny handbag. In fact, if anything, she almost looked familiar. <em>

_I widened my eyes slightly, on recognition of the messy blonde hair and bright brown eyes, but tried to pass it off as just living in the same small world - it's your first day back Fang, relax a little. I tried to shift smoothly out of a fighting stance, but still stood guarded; playing it nice, but not ruling her out as a threat (she looked as if she could take care of herself - and in my life anything's possible). _

_Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back, untidily, into a messy ponytail; a splash of freckles was splattered across her nose and cheeks, below her light accusatory glare. She was tall, and skinny, sat in a causally guarded posture; with her head held high and her expression distrustful. _

_I tightened my jaw as Mrs Griggs greeted me with my name; Nicholas. I didn't really listen to what Mrs Griggs was saying but tried to focus most of my attention on her anyway - trying to be respectful. The girl, Max (as Mrs Griggs referred to her), got out of her seat and (without a word) I took my cue to leave. I left the room, not waiting to see if she was following, and heard that her chasing my heels__. She caught up to me, as we got outside, and I cast a glance at her that said; honestly try to talk to me, see what happens. I had this look mastered, over the years it's been over-used a little, but she looked determined. _

_"So… Nicholas….?" I looked at her scornfully; just try Fang, try, for the love of God!_

_"Call me Fang" I said and turned away - leading her towards Chemistry._

_"W-w-what's it like h-here?" She stammered slightly. I smirked; firstly because it was pretty clear on her face what was going through her head and secondly because of the deep colour on her face - a new shade to me;_

_"S'alright" I ran a hand through my already messy hair, trying to get it out of my eyes, and she raised her eyebrows at me;_

_"That's it? S'alright. That's your opinion of the whole school...wow. Must be an exciting place, I'm glad you made the effort to elaborate." she was frowning slightly, I could tell she was both kinda annoyed but also pleased knowing I had to fire back._

_"Well what do you want me to say then?" I asked; because she obviously cares oh so much what my opinion is._

_"I dunno, what are the people like, or teachers, anything I should avoid, when's lunch?" I raised my eyebrows, at her tone of annoyance, but it was more out of humour then surprise (from my experience, one way conversations tend to infuriate most people)._

_"Well" What should I tell her? The truth? If Lissa finds out that there's a new girl to latch onto she might leave me alone for a while... but Max isn't like Lissa. I sighed, shrugging; "Just over half the girls in our year aren't all that great - good luck with that. The teachers, well there are loads of bad but a few pretty cool ones. Avoid cheese at all costs in the lunch hall. Lunch is quarter past one". I looked at her with an expression saying 'good enough for ya'? She nodded once, taking a moment to think about my answer, then pushed on,_

_"Do you have any hobbies?" I looked up at the sky, longing to be up there rather then down here; chatting (although it wasn't using my vocal chords that bothered me; actually it was more the whole idea of conversation - chatting gives the impression that your opening up and therefore becoming an easy target; so, thanks to my unnatural paranoia of becoming a human-bullseye, I hardly talked to anyone). I sighed, trying to clear my mind of the world above me, and looked back at Max (saying slowly);_

_"Sports that we do in games; I play in the teams. I play electric guitar. Bit of art. Forced on to the maths team. And... Running." Trying not to dwell too much on my last answer I waited for her to answer;_

_"Well, I play a bit of acoustic, I like doing a bit of art too, sleeping - even thought I don't usually get a lot of it. And...actually, I think that's it_._" I nodded, shoving my hands in my pockets, and made a small effort at making conversation (for the sake of curiosity);_

_"Why'd you move here?" After all; it was kinda weird to move here in the last two years only to do GCSE's - not that I'm the suspicious type or anything. I waited for an answer. When it didn't come I looked over, to see her staring straight ahead (eyes unfocused) obviously lost in thought. But before I could avoid anymore chit chat she stumbled back into reality and said blearily,_

_"Well my sister goes to this school..."  
><em>_*END FLASHBACK*_

I clattered onto the tarmac outside, following Iggy and Gazzy, my cleats clicking on the surface and bringing me out of my revery. I vaguely noticed Iggy and Gazzy talking again, but I wasn't really listening. I was longing to jump up and away, or even pick up my guitar and play for a little while...even if it tended to just remind me of Max.

I did play a bit of acoustic, but she was pretty amazing. I'd heard her a few times when putting my electric in the guitar store. I accidentally heard her playing inside one of the practice rooms (in the morning before form period); and I was pretty surprised - it's not the kind of thing you think of Max doing, she's seems more into sports then pretty little tunes. Then she sang that song in music yesterday...

_*FLASHBACK*  
>I sat down in the back row, still grinning, pleased everyone else could see whether she was band material - as we needed an acoustic player. The flock sat next to me along the row of newly arranged seats, looking expectant, and Max came in as the chatter started to rise. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn a deep shade of red, on catching sight of us, but she kept up a reasonably careless expression as she set up. When everyone fell quiet she said uneasily into the microphone;<em>

_"Errr...hi...I'm Max, and I'm going to be singing and playing something on this..." she shrugged, looking down at the floor, "what it'll be I have no idea yet." I chuckled silently and Iggy laughed a bit - last second plan (classic Max). She looked up and scanned the crowd, with calculating eyes,_

_"Anyone a Taylor Swift fan here?" All the girls cheered apart from Lissa - obviously. I saw a triumphant look on Max's face, as she got confirmation of her plan of action. She attached the capo onto the 1st fret of the guitar and said into the mic, __"I'm going to play Enchanted by Taylor Swift." __Nudge squealed beside me and I rolled my eyes, noticing Max do the same as she started strumming. She smiled, cleared her throat slightly, closed her eyes, and started to sing:_

"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face"<p>

_It certainly did not vanish at the sight someone like, hmmm I don't know, me?_

"All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"

_Enchanting is a bit outta place in my head, but whatever - wait...this isn't about me._

"Your eyes whispered, 'Have we met?' across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy"<p>

_Yeah I talk with my eyes, but playful conversation is the wrong way to put it - I'd call it war...but it's not about me anyway, so it doesn't matter...yeah..._

"And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"<p>

_She strummed once loudly, her eyes flicking to me before hitting the floor again, as she swept into the chorus,_

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you"<p>

_Blushing...one of her apparently multiple talents._

"The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m, who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say"<p>

__The flock next to me were swaying along, mouthing the words as Max sung them,__

"It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<br>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you"

_She closed her eyes again, as she headed into the bridge,_

"This is me praying that  
>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<br>I was enchanted to meet you"

_She strummed quieter,_

"Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you"<p>

Waiting on me...I was under the impression Lissa attaches herself to me until Max sends her away...because the world so obviously revolves around me...*facepalm*...

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<br>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>I was enchanted to meet you  
>Please don't be in love with someone else<br>Please don't have somebody waiting on you"

_Well; I think I can safely say she had the performing bit down, but I had a feeling convincing her to join the band would be the biggest problem - because she's almost more stubborn as me (emphasis on the almost). I chanced a glance at Iggy, asking for his opinion, and he gave me an impressed expression - coupled with wiggling his eyebrows (which, knowing Iggy, meant something strictly non-band related)...  
><em>_*END FLASHBACK*_

I wiped the smile off my face reluctantly, scolding myself...I'd never had a best friend outside the flock, and it was great, but it wasn't supposed to happen - people get hurt when they hang around with us. Ella knew, she was asking me about it today - fretting about whether we were going to tell Max or not.

But I couldn't tell Max, I mean...what would she think of us? Would she run away, leaving the flock to find a new home; having to leave their lives here? Or would she take it in her stride and just be happy for us like Ella? Yeah, right, keep dreaming Fang...I liked having Max as a best friend, but I couldn't tell her.

The flock, and their happiness, and their safety, always came first. Always...

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

Another month passed and I'll give it to you in a vaguely long, severally simplified, list;

1) I got dragged out of bed almost every morning - as Ella felt it was her soul duty to replace my lazy alarm clock.  
>2) My friendship with Fang strengthened (medieval style) - I'm talking; intense pencilsword fights, battles of the lunch queue, small scale prank wars, and leading the rebellion against the occasional evil hamster.  
>3) I just about got all my homework in, with the help of Fang - who just happens to be annoyingly organised (along with everything else)<br>4) Lissa took to glaring at me when I came within 40ft of her  
>5) I began walking home every day with Tess and JJ<br>6) I played guitar and sang a bit. Duh.  
>7) I think I learnt a bit at school - or at least tried...<br>8) I annoyed Ella...a lot; always fun to do.  
>9) Mr Berger chose not study the Maximum Ride books in our English classes - which proved beneficial for me; as I think Fang may investigate if he found the whole group where in a series of books (and I don't want him reading some of the details in there; including the supposed 'FAX' relationships - I have enough trouble getting him to talk to me as it is, I don't need to make it awkward).<br>10) I finished the first, second, and third Maximum Ride books - which, if you'll excuse my spiritual jabber *cue growing a temporary philosophical beard in 3,2,1*) but I felt like I had a reason to read them; it felt important, necessary even, like it was something I was meant to do.

Which brings us back to the present, where you find me in early November; and it's the week of the dance - or as the teachers (who give a crap about it all) call it; 'The Twilight Ball'. I am currently stomping to Maths on the Monday morning; because during Chemistry, a certain little fashionable motor mouth cornered me, forcing me to go shopping after school. She and Ella were going to pick out my clothes for the evening of twilight (or whatever it's called) after school. How does one get the indestructible Maxine Martinez to do such a thing as shopping, you may ask? Well just threaten to get my dearest sister to pull me out of bed every quarter of an hour, (running away before she can get knocked out I may add - Nudge mentioned this detail) from 6:00am in the morning. All thanks to the fact she's one of these freaky early birdie people!

While I stalked ahead, in a vert huffy mood, Fang made sure to keep a few paces behind - blatantly trying as hard as possibly to not make fun of my pain, as the result may not be pretty.

I opened the door with my fists, wishing I could hit something or someone, but instead resorted to slamming my books onto my desk loudly (gaining me a glare from Mrs Ellis, which I completely ignored). Mr cool, calm and collected just slid into his seat, quietly got his books out, and sat back in his chair looking impossibly cool...wait...forget the last one...

* * *

><p>You know when all you want is for time to run slowly, before something horrible happens, but it just seems to speed up for the sake of getting on your nerves? Well it was apparently feeling very irritable today, as lunch whipped by and in no time I was being frogmarched down town; Ella and Nudge taking one arm each. But fair is fair, after all; who's got two thumbs and doesn't give a crap about the ball? Max Martinez!<p>

Pretty much the only reason they weren't running after me right now was because of a situation earlier today. Let me take you back...2 hours ago…just before the end of lunch… *flash back effects/music*;

_*FLASHBACK*  
>So there I was; being awesome - wandering back to form period after a humorous lunch time. I found I needed the loo and told my trusty side kick (Fang), that I'd see him in the classroom. I set course for the nearest toilet, but walked around the corner of the chapel to find the King and her left hand men gossiping in a small group. They were still a little way away, and hadn't seen me yet; talking very loudly. <em>

_Naturally I did what any arch nemesis would. I dodged quickly, slamming my back against the wall (spy style), and willed my crappy hearing to take a nap - so I could catch some idea of what they were bitching about. _

_I managed to catch the general idea of what they were saying, but it ended up being 5 minutes of stuff like boys, celebraties and heels that should be classed as buildings - neither exciting nor incriminating. __I had just decided to give up, and was about to step out, when I caught Lissa mentioning my name,_

_"The question is how can I get that Max girl out of the way, she's the only thing standing between me and Fang. I need to get rid of her!"_

_"Obviously that dance is coming up, that could be an option..." One of the others chipped in,_

_"Yeah, you can look way prettier then her, I bet she won't even wear a dress!" They all cackled and I felt the small pang of a water-melon (knocking the air out of me). Seriously? Yeah I was a tomboy, but did people honestly think that? The first girl clapped her hands together gleefully,_

_"It's a plan then; remember that one you got the one we bought last weekend? Fang's not gonna want to look at anyone else - ever again!" I heard Lissa's false nails click as she clapped her hands in excitment;_

_"Nice one Betty, I'll have him wrapped around my finger, like that!" They laughed and I heard Lissa snap her fingers. I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists in frustration - they took it that one little step too far._

_I rolled back my shoulders and slapped a smile on my face; time to appear. I walked around the corner,_

_"Actually, since Fang didn't even belong to you in the first place, chances of you getting him 'back' aren't looking good." I rolled my eyes and stalked past the group, "Dream on!" I sang over my shoulder. After I'd taken several steps Lissa appeared to have gathered herself together,_

_"He will be mine Max, there's nothing you can do! _Everyone_ thinks we're perfect for each other!" I decided to retaliate, rather then to go back and beat her to a pulp, shouting (without bothering to look back at her);_

_"You are an annoying whiney man child! You've got no chance in hell!" _

_"I wasn't asking you Max!" I smirked evilly and yelled,_

_"And I'm not answering - just stating random facts to the world!" I heard her shriek, just as I rounded the corner, and broke into a run; feeling my blood boiling, with furious confusion; after making someone like Lissa look like the prat she really is, I usually feel like I'm walking on water - right now I just wanted to hit something as hard as I could, and keep at it for several hours._

_ I burst through the door to the girls toilets (wincing slightly as the door head butted the wall) but found it completely empty. I__ shut myself inside the nearest cubical and locked the door behind me. My watch told me I had ten minutes before form period; so I put the toilet seat down, sat on it, and lost myself in thought. It was obvious that all these feelings were just from an unfamiliar protect-my-friend function, and I just didn't recognise it. It just surprised me, that's all...I think. I just didn't really know what I was feeling exactly, and certainly didn't recognise any of it._

Maybe you have feelings for him?

_Oh no you don't conscience, go away - my thoughts only! I neither want nor need any fortune cookie crap right now..._  
><em>*END OF FLASHBACK*<em>

I resurfaced from my flashback, to see that Nudge and Ella had walked me into the middle of town. Kill. Me. Now...

* * *

><p>We were on our way to the first shop, when Ella enquired about my silence on the way down. Without really thinking about it, I stupidly told them both about earlier - note to self; try to use single brain cell more then once a week. They consequently decided to put their life goals on hold to find a dress that looked (I quote) 'gorgeous' on me.<p>

They literally pulled me from shop to shop to shop, and I tried on dress after dress after dress. But after all the shops, hours of bickering, and hundreds of evaluations (curtsy of double trouble), we finally found the one. It was black (a classic - so I'm told) and went down to float around me kneecaps; a comfort height, as it would have about 12 inches more material then Lissa's entire dress/fashionable t-shirt. There were little jewelry things on the straps and it was drawn in around my waist - for a dress that I had no choice but to wear, I really liked it. The only problem was that they now moved on to shoes and jewellery...

* * *

><p>Part II involved going through the same motions we saw in Part I; being dragged from shop to shop - but this time I was too tired to resist. They found a pair of black strap on heels - which were...dainty (yes the equation 'Max+heels' doesn't seem right to me either, and 'dainty+Max' is just taking the mic - but just try and roll with it). They actually didn't look too bad and were even only 3 inches - which was surprising as (when you involve Ella and Nudge) 3 inch heels are pretty much unheard of; don't ask me how the hell they walk in theirs, when they have added platforms.<p>

For some god forsaken reason (involving a pretty extreme double Bambi eyed attack), I tried on a pair of heels similar to their shoes; and the results correlated with my level of skill when it comes to fashion - I fell over after one step and, to prove my hypothesis, repeated the motion three times with the same outcome. My new found talent for face-planting in heels, also unfortunately lead to having compulsory lessons of 'how-to-teach-Max-how-to-strut-like-Ella-in-3-inches-higher-then-necessary-so-called-shoes' (or, as I like to call it, plan HTTMHTSLEI3IHTNSCS - shorter, crazier, and more complicated then anyone will expect)...

* * *

><p>After 2 and a half hours we walked out the shoe shop to find the jewellery; and thank ye Gods we only went to one shop. This was partly because this was the part they let me choose (and I wasn't looking to hang around) and partly because I found something almost straight away. I bought a simplistic, symbolistic, necklace; with a single charm on it, depicting a bird in mid-flight - a piece, that I felt, was obviously meant for the (possible) real life Maximum Ride.<p>

All in all I wouldn't look too bad, and the thought of Lissa's expected outfit (compared with my own) almost made me smile - emphasis on the almost. But I couldn't help thinking that somewhere a miracle worker was taking a well deserved nap; due to the fact I'd managed to find an entire outfit, that I didn't mind wearing, in under four hours. Mum even offered to drive us home instead of us walking (yeah; miracle man defiantly needs to recharge his batteries).

In 20 minutes Mum had arrived but Nudge insisted strongly on making her own way home. I was a little worried (I didn't know where she lived and, since she usually got a car ride home, I had a feeling it was a fair way away) but Mum was fine with it. It struck me as odd (Mum worried the most out of all three of us, yet I was the only one fretting), but I s'pose Nudge is just a very convincing person - that gets us into lunch early *cough*. I watched her walk in the opposite direction as we drove away; and I sat back in my seat, trying to ignore my stomach twitching with worry.

I opened the window, looking up across the beautiful evening sky. A large bird soared over us and my stomach started doing the macerena - which, I have a bad feeling, is my gut trying to tell me something's wrong...even if there isn't...even if I could've sworn Nudge lives miles and miles away...

* * *

><p>When we got home Mum made me trying on my outfit - including the heels. After seeing me hobble around hopelessly, not only did she tell Ella to launch plan HTTMHTSLEI3IHTNSCS, but also to not let me sleep until I graduated. And because Ella is Ella, I had to do it perfectly. And because I'm me, it took me a whole hour and a half! When she let me go I literally dragged myself up the stairs and into my room - as my feet refused to work properly. I changed into my PJs and collapsed in bed, completely exhausted.<p>

I turned my bedside light off, and lay there thinking. Pushing Nudge out of my head again, I drifted back around to the situation of me on a toilet seat at lunch break. _'Maybe you have feelings for him?'_ Where had I heard that before? It sounded like something from one of Mum's philosophical talks, or in a book at least.

But the only books I read are action, so where could I have got it from? In actual fact I'm sure its a book; like in the middle of the story, at a school and...MAXIMUM RIDE SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER. I hit myself in the forehead, cursing Brain (the brain cell).

I quickly recapped the characters at the actual school; Tess with Iggy, JJ was Max's best friend, and Lissa...I felt like I was having one of those rare eureka moments; when you feel like you're in a movie and everything suddenly falls in to place - accompanied of course by; the usual dramatic music, memories flashing in front of your eyes, suspense cranking up a notch (all the good stuff).

This can't be a coincidence - how can my life and Maximum Ride's be so similar;  
>What was Fang's real name? Nick. What was his 'given name' at the real school? Nick.<br>What does everyone at school call him? Fang. What does the flock call him? Fang.  
>What's Iggy's name from his 'Parents'? James Griffiths. What was his real name? James Griffiths.<br>What did the papers say Nudge's real name was? Monique. What was her real name? Monique.  
>It went on and on and on.<p>

_That's right Max, you need to look at the bigger picture. Then all of it will make sense._

And another one; what did Max have in her head; A voice. What did I have in my head; a know-it-all conscience that was five time winner of the 'fortune-cookie-express' philosophical award (sponsored by annoyance). I know I'm not Maximum Ride...but...

_You really think that?_

Yes! In fact I'm going give you a name; so there's no way you could even try and twist my already messed up thoughts, around to thinking you are Maximum Ride's 'voice'!

_But voice has a nice ring to it, don't you think?_

No! Now shut up, I'm thinking...what about a character from another book...what about...Valkery Cane, from Skulduggery Pleasant? Yeah that'll do. So it's Val *cough...the voice...cough*

_Val? I like it, short, to the point but no 'the voice' at the end._

Yeah Val *cough*the voice*cough*.

_Just Val will work._

Sure Val *cough*the voice*cough*. (I felt my conscience glaring at me - ha; jokes on you voice in my head. Oh holy crap; I'm arguing with the voice in my head- no my _conscience. _God_, _I need help! I'm gonna be a fricken psycho by next Tuesday!)

_Your not crazy Maximum._

My name isn't Maximum.

_Ah but it is. You see all the connections between the books and your life can be and are real. You only need to step up and become Maximum Ride._

And how exactly do I do that, oh supposed wisdom filled one?

_What makes Max, Maximum Ride?_

Well, she's stronger then the average human, she's tall, she's got the wing factor, she's got a flock, she's got to be the best, she's physically fit/better at sports ect, she knows how to survive, she can kick ass… so what?

_Well what can you do?_

NOT MUCH!

_*sigh* I'll shut up if you think it through._

...Fine...  
>I'm freakishly strong for my age. I'm fairly tall. I've got no wings. I've got a group of friends. I'm competitive, and a very bad loser. I'm pretty crap at sports. Survival camping is pretty informative. I learnt a few martial art skills on the internet one summer. Nothing like her.<p>

_Max, Max, Max. Look at yourself properly: your very strong for your age, your still growing yet you're one of the tallest girls in your year, you have a 'flock'/group that appears to be like Max's, you've got competitive side complete with instincts to fight when it all seems hopeless. __You also have many talents, you haven't yet found, that will help you to become all you could dream of-_

Someone's been reading a bit too much Shakespeare (Val ignored me and carried on):

_You have the power to be very good at sports, if you actually get off your butt and put some effort into it. You know how to survive, and you can (as you say) 'kick ass'. Your life isn't exactly the same as Maximum Ride's, but it is very similar. The books don't relate to what has or will happen, but they do give a guideline for to follow, recognize, and relate to._

Well I have to say I'm impressed, I thought I was imaginative, but my barely conscious mind is so much more insane then I first thought. Jeez, I need to get a grip!

_This isn't a joke Max, do something about it._

Again with the 'how the hell do I do that'?

_Well I'll give you a head start; get off your but and get fitter - you need to have the Maximum amount of stamina possible._

You honestly think I'm going to start following instructions form a voice in my head; I know many call me clinically bananas but I still have a certain degree of common sense.

_I'm not telling you to harm anyone in anyway, this will help your health. Don't do it if you don't want, but remember this; your friends, family, Fang, are depending on you to do this right. The next two years are crucial, and dark days are coming for everyone. You have a great and powerful destiny, and you must try and train for it - be ready for them when they come for you._

Wow. I see what the books say about fortune cookie crap. Maximum Ride and damsel in distress - not a combination I'd match up. Anything else for me old buddy, old pal?

_...No response..._

Great so I also get the non-repondé voice similarity as well.

A head ache started thump at the back of my head and I brushed away any more thoughts of my rise to glory/certain death. In fact my thoughts then turned to wings. What had Val said? _'Your life isn't exactly the same as Max's but it is very similar.'_ Well I certainly don't have wings, neither do the flock. I mean the group, NOT THE FLOCK. None of them have them either, as far as I know. As far as I know...and how long have I known them? Best part two months...But Ella's known them longer. But she can keep a secret. A secret that big though? Maybe that's why she freaked out back at the start of school.

Woah, woah, woah; rewind and take a look at the bigger picture here Max. This is insane! You're just trying to live in a fairytale; people cannot have wings, it's just not possible! Science doesn't know that yet, and as far as I know it's still a messed up mystery. As far as I know...


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Songs:  
>Move like jagger by Maroon 5 (no lyrics, just love the song :)<br>****Stella by All Time Low  
><strong>**Woah Oh (me vs everyone) by Forever the Sickest Kids  
><strong>**Five Minutes Till Midnight by Boys Like Girls**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5:<span>

Twilight Nightmares

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I really hate all close friends and family. Why? Well let me give you a little bit of Max's mental rant (only a short extract, whole works available for purchase - coming to a relatively run down store near you!)

So…*breathes in*…*breathes out* (cue detective/suspisious music)… Nudge, JJ, and Tess came over to stay the night at Ella and Max's house - leaving and returning for the school dance. It was a Friday evening, where a certain Max Martinez was unaware of the terrible fate about to become of her. The three friends accompanied the Martinez's back to their house, and got through the door only to eat six boxes of pizza (note not Max - for the most part; Nudge had two and a half boxes to herself - where the she puts it all is unclear, but although Max does eat like a pig she doesn't consumer the same amount as Nudge). Max was feeling nicely full, but her sister (known as Ella Martinez) isn't fond of her happiness remaining intact. I think we all know what would happen next.

Ella and Nudge dragged Max up the stairs, while JJ pulled Tess. They pushed them both in to separate bathrooms (barricading the door in the process), and told them both they'd not let either of them out until they had showered and washed their hair. For Tess that was enough to bend to their will; 'Ahh! I'm trapped in a bathroom, I'd better do as they say or I'll never eat grapes again' kind of thinking, but not Max. You see Max never goes down without a fight; which is why she was therefore shouting her head off - so loudly that her Mother came upstairs to investigate. Ella said something to her Mother while Max paused for breath, and a quiet laugh was heard before the Mother's voice drifted through the door;

"Max honey? If you let Ella do this I'll buy you the new Taylor Swift Album?" Max was intrigued;

"I'm listening" She crossed her arms inside the bathroom - they couldn't see, but for her own mental state of dramatic royalty she had to keep up appearances. Ella spoke next;

"And if you don't do it I'll burn anything that holds your precious playlists." Max gasped and screeched back;

"You wouldn't dare!" but her sister merely cackled;

"Try me!" Ella was getting too like Max (herself) for her own good and Max snapped loudly

"Fine!" Max turned the shower on, and up to scolding temperature. Ella sang through the door;

"And remember to wash your hair Max!" Max growled in her throat, but did as she was told. This would have consequences of revenge once the 'primping' was over - and Ella Martinez might not come out the other side alive. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! *cough violently and inspector walk away awkwardly*

* * *

><p>I washed, as my dearest sister told me too, then brushed my teeth and pulled a comb through my hair to top it all off. I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the now unblocked bathroom. I was met by the sibling of Evil (no not me; the other one), who was holding my dress. She shoved it into my arms before saying;<p>

"Go and put this on in your closet, then come downstairs and into the lounge." she skipped off and my eyebrows ascended. How we are related God alone knows! I changed into the dress then made my way, as slowly as possible, downstairs...

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the lounge, to be met by Ella's music, the smell of burning and the sight of Tess' pleading eyes. I gave her a look that said, 'suck it up and we'll kill them later', and she replied with a 'course we will, start planning' roll of the eyes - to which I confirmed with a sharp nod. I sat down on the sofa, smiling in triumph at my supreme skill of 'facial' conversation (why do you think they call it Facebook; my face = picture book), and waited while JJ, Ella and Nudge finished off Tess' hair and makeup.<p>

Ella made a final sweep of eye stuff, JJ finished a light layer of lipgloss with precision, and Nudge removed the final hair thingy with a flourish. They all jumped back and gestured to the mirror to her left. Tess stood up and looked in the mirror. She did look stunning, I was almost annoyed that I wouldn't look as good - then remembered I didn't care anyway *cough*.

"You look amazing." I said in a quiet voice. You wouldn't expect the Tess, I met up on the fields, to look this...this...striking. She wore a pinky/purple dress that was strappy, and flowed down to the tops of her knees. It had a ribbon tied around the waist, and two jewels at the bottom of the straps like mine. Her feet were clad in kitten heels that were black with silver detailing, and she wore simple jewellery (that's she taken it upon herself to make). Her dark brown hair was straightened, lengthening it, then curled inwards towards her face. Pretty little clips tied back the fly away parts of her hair, while her dark fringe was left to lie over her eyebrows. She had on a purplish kind of makeup over her eyes, and Ella had used something to cover up blemishes (if there were any in the first place) on her face - so she looked completely flawless. Her freckles still showed though, just a couple on each cheek, and I saw her smile at her reflection;

"It's better then I thought it would be." Ella, Nudge and JJ all hugged her, did a shortened rendition of their personal victory dances, then turned their attention to me. I sighed; I think it's better to just get this all over with, without much of a struggle (emphasis on the 'much')...

* * *

><p>They pulled and prodded me with all the girls stuff Ella can't live without, and only set me free after a whole half hour - though not before telling me I was going to wear heels (which I'd been trying to talk them out of, while the whole 'make over' session was in progress). It's nice to know I live in a free country then.<p>

They then left to make themselves prettier then they already were and, left alone in the room, closed my eyes as I turned to face the mirror. Truth be told; I was dreading this part - partly because I might scar myself when I open my eyes, and partly because so much was depending on what I saw next. I took a deep breath and opened my screwed up eyes.

"Not bad" I whispered (as I surveyed my reflection), the echo of a smile on my lips - Fang would've been so proud! They had platted my blondey brown hair then run heat iron things over it; giving it a kink (held in place with some sort of spray), that made it fall loosely to my shoulders. I had a curl clipped off my face and little flyaway bits tied back with decorative bobby pins. My dress swirled around as I turned around; and my new bird necklace was accompanied by simple earrings. The jewellery glistened softly in the light, as did my eyelids; which were covered in a dark gray shadow, eyeliner and an iddy-biddy bit of mascara.

It was light, not too over the top (as I had made a rather large point of telling them) - involving breaking my personal record for how many different threats I could give to each person at one time (I did the right thing though; if they had gone over the top, then they would've gone on to live not so perfect social lives). All in all I could live with wearing this out occasionally - it was unpractical but I didn't look that bad. Wait...no, I take it back; I had to wear heels as well. *facepalm*. I mean really! Me in heels? That's just asking for injuries, both to myself and others.

"Max, come through we need to drop you guys up to school for the dance!" I heard Mum's voice echo through from the kitchen and walked through. I barely got the door open before the shoes were shoved in my face;dangling from the fingers of the sibling of evil (again; not me, the other one). I grabbed them and strapped them on; grumbling loudly and making Mum hum a random Taylor Swift song, in a casual threatening tone...damn you blackmailing, cookie making Mother!

I stood up and walked towards the others as Mum sang; "Picture time!" I gritted my teeth and took my place between Ella and JJ; trying to smile naturally. Ella whispered in my ear;

"I think we both know Lissa's obviously gonna lose that bet - I am a genius, say it; Ella is a genius" she looked at me, and I rolled my eyes - regretting telling her about that fateful lunch time;

"You seriously think I'm prettier then Lissa?" I asked trying to sound casual, but I was being completely honest - she may be fake, but if she dressed normally I have a feeling she'd be pretty easy on the eyes. Ella looked at me seriously;

"Do you honestly think you're not Max?" I shrugged, and Ella turned away; shaking her head, muttering something about Fang. Before I could get any answers though Mum diverted my attention to the bright light blinking away - flashing with every picture she took. After Ella and Nudge had gone through every 'essential' pose Mum finally put the camera down and said;

"You all look FABULOUS girls!" she beamed at us and grabbed the keys; "Let's get you up to school; where the fun starts!" Everyone followed her outside and I shook my head in disbelief. Honest to God I swear that someone is forcing people to quote Maximum Ride - just to freak me out. I sighed, shaking it off, but I couldn't get rid of something 'Val' had said; _you need to step up and become Maximum Ride_...

* * *

><p>We all got into the car, and chatted in the five minutes it took us to get there. Well; Nudge and Ella talked to each other, and JJ, Tess, and I spoke to each other - due to the fact no all of us can talk at the speed of light, and after several minutes of trying we'd all given up.<p>

We got there around 5 minutes late, and almost everyone was inside. We bade Mum goodbye and strode up to the sports hall; hearing the music blaring out of it from a long way off. We all payed, had our hands stamped and walked in. The hall had carpet covering the usual wooden flooring, and was lined with lights, speakers and streamers. There was a crowd of students in front of the DJ's podium and several teachers hovering by the walls or drinks stand. For a dance organised by lazy-ass teachers and paid for by the students it wasn't half bad - but then again this is the first 'party' I've ever been too.

There were a few good songs on as we walked towards the outskirts of the crowd, and we stayed as a group - having a little awkward dancing session, as we got into it. We stayed on the outskirts of the mob of students and relaxed into the music - jumping to the beat of Moves Like Jagger.

After about 10 minutes the rest the group hadn't appeared, and as the song finished the DJ announced that there was a live band coming up in a few minutes called the Flock - I think someone has been reading a little too much Maximum Ride...As the new song started playing Tess and JJ asked me if I would come outside with them to catch some air. I agreed (feeling a little hot from all the dancing) and so we left Ella and Nudge on the dance floor - but they barely noticed us leave.

We escaped into the cool night and stood outside chatting for a few minutes, cooling off. Just as I felt goosebumps creep up my arms JJ said;

"Hey I bet the band's gonna start up any second now, wanna go in?" I smiled at her and Tess and I answered;

"Sure!" as we re-entered the sports hall. I looked but saw that Ella and Nudge had vanished. I frowned and asked the twins; "Can you see the others?" They both shook their heads, but didn't seem to bother looking as they said;

"No, they'll catch up to us - let's get a good view." I shook my head, slightly worried, but led the twins up to the front of the floor (just under the speakers) to dance. The song ended, and I saw the outlines of people walking across the dark stage, as the DJ annoced:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: The Flock!" Someone stepped up to the microphone (I still couldn't see who it was as the stage was still dark) but a familiar voice echoed across the hall saying;

"Like he said; we're The Flock. I'm not good with words so we'll get to the music; hope you like!" I recognised the guy speaking but couldn't think who it was. He stepped away from the mic to pick up an instrument, others doing likewise behind him. I know I know that voice, I'm just having a blank moment. I think it's...I just have a feeling it's...wait a second... The Flock...NO FREAKING WAY! A light came on and I saw Fang stood behind the lead mic; holding an electric guitar. Iggy stood off to the side (again holding an electric), Nudge held a black base, Ella stood beside a mic (holding a samba tambourine), Gazzy sat behind the drum kit, and Angel stood behind a keyboard.

Why am I so surprised? The flock, THE FLOCK is the band name and I didn't make the connection? Metal note: bang head hard against rock wall so you have an excuse for being such a stupid prat (not just a prat, a stupid prat, emphasis on the word stupid). Fang did a quick sweep to check 'the flock' was ready then said in the the mic;  
>"This is Stella by All Time Low." He glanced back at Gazzy, nodding once, then faced the front again. Gazzy hit the high hat four times, counting them all in, before they crashed into the intro. Nudge started to pick at her strings, nodding with the beat, Angel started churning out some quiet chords, and Iggy stayed near the back with Ella so that they could share the microphone (waiting for his solo). Fang was strumming at the front of the stage; and looking across the crowd he made eye contact with me. He winked and smiled a classic half smile (sending my heart into overdrive) before he lent towards the microphone;<p>

_"3 p.m on my feet and staggering  
><em>_Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling  
><em>_I got carried away"_

Wow Fang can sure sing, who'd have thought it - really good looks can come with loads talent. Wait, rewind and erase that last bit. I meant Iggy and Ella had some killer back up going there...yeah... *cough*...moving on...

_"Sick, sick of sleeping on the floor_  
><em>Another night, another score<em>  
><em>I'm jaded<em>  
><em>Bottles breaking"<em>

Everyone (members and supporters alike) went mental as they flew into the chorus;

_"You're only happy when I'm wasted_  
><em>I point the finger but I just can't place it<em>  
><em>It feels like I'm falling in love<em>  
><em>When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>I'll remember how you tasted<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times lets face it<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling in love alone<em>  
><em>Stella would you take me home<em>  
><em>Stella would you take me home"<em>

I don't seem to remember Fang telling me he could sing? Since when could Fang sing? Nobody told me about them being so good, or even existing! I carried on dancing to one of my All Time favorite songs (pardon the pun) my eyes still locked on Fang. I just couldn't believe how good he was (then mentally slapped myself; because with my life I should've learnt not to be surprised by anything anymore)

_Is that another Maximum Ride quote I hear?_

Shut up Val!

_"2 a.m. I'm on a black-out binge again (ha ha ha)_  
><em>You know I don't need sleep and I lost my keys but<em>  
><em>I got so many friends"<em>

Ella was singing some good back up, her eyes glued to the back of Iggy's head (who was now in front of her and the mic) taking the lead in a really complicated riff. Mental note; tell everyone else, then proceed to gang up on (and interrogate) younger sibling on love-life.

_"And they keep, keep me coming back for more_  
><em>Another night, another score<em>  
><em>I'm faded<em>  
><em>Bottles breaking"<em>

Everyone picked it up one notch as they slide into the chorus;

_"You're only happy when I'm wasted_  
><em>I point the finger but I just can't place it<em>  
><em>It feels like I'm falling in love<em>  
><em>When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh)<em>  
><em>I'll remember how you tasted<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times lets face it<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling in love alone<em>  
><em>Stella would you take me home"<em>

Fang stopped playing and grabbed the microphone with both hands; Iggy taking over the guitar part.

_"One more reason I should never have met you_  
><em>Just another<em>  
><em> reason I could never forget you<em>  
><em>Down we goThe rooms spinning out of control<em>  
><em>Lose myself in a chemical moment<em>  
><em>White lights taking it's tole<em>  
><em>That's just the way it goes<em>  
><em>Come on, Stella would you take me home"<em>

The whole band and some of the crowd (include moi) joined in with the little lead up;

_"You're only happy when I'm wasted_  
><em>I point the finger but I just can't place it<em>  
><em>It feels like I'm falling in love alone<em>  
><em>Stella would you take me home"<em>

They all literally jumped into the last chorus.

_"You're only happy when I'm wasted_  
><em>I point the finger but I just can't place it<em>  
><em>It feels like I'm falling in love<em>  
><em>When I'm falling to the bathroom floor (oh oh oh oh)"<em>

Fang swung his guitar round and started playing again;

_"I'll remember how you tasted_  
><em>I've had you so many times lets fix it<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling in love alone<em>  
><em>Stella would you take me home"<em>

They played one more measure, then cut all the instruments out as Fang sung the last line accapella:

_"Stella would you take me home"_

They all finished with Iggy strumming twice, and I now know what a standing ovation looks like. They deserved every decibel of it - who's been listening in science ay? Everyone clapped and shouted, while Fang said;

"Thanks. Two more songs lined up for you guys; this is Whoa Oh (me verses everyone) by forever the sickest kids" Fang slammed his foot down four times to give Gazzy the beat and hit his symbols staying with the it; bringing Iggy in for another complicated looking riff. Angel slammed down some chords giving a bit of background and Nudge kept the beat back with Gazzy - Fang strumming a simple rhythm. In perfect harmony, they all slide into the first verse and Fang started singing:

_"I candy-coat and cover everything  
><em>_but I'm still hiding underneath  
><em>_It's been a long time,  
><em>_It's been a long time  
><em>_A thousand faces looking up at me  
><em>_hands all pointing to the ceiling  
><em>_Oh what a feeling"_

Iggy came up front to share Fang's microphone and they split the lead up between them:

_"(IGGY)I've got friends in highly low places  
><em>_(FANG)I'm standing on post, and I'm posted up  
><em>_cant afford to lose them  
><em>_(IGGY)I've got friends and highly low places  
><em>_(FANG)I'll go inside when I wanna party  
><em>_Grab a girl and dance  
><em>_(IGGY)(don't touch me) "_

I laughed at the look on Ig's face as he said the last line, before the whole band put in their voices;

_"(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
><em>_(FANG)Why do I put myself in these situations  
><em>_(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
><em>_(FANG)I keep pushing myself even though  
><em>_I can't take it at all, whoa"_

Ella came up front into a new spot light and started the crowd clapping while stamping her foot. Even when I can see she's a nervous wreck she's still a bit of a drama queen; head banger in the making (I'm sure I've taught her everything she knows). Fang smiled as the whole crowd took up the beat - clapping along. Iggy muted his strings and everyone else lowered their volume slightly. Fang swung his guitar behind him and grabbed the microphone - Iggy strumming as he started singing;

_"Girl, who taught you how to move like that?  
><em>_at this pace you're at you're at you're going way too fast  
><em>_I, I saw you from across the room  
><em>_It's me vs. every guy  
><em>_It's your choice, you choose"_

Iggy cut in again, and the band played a crescendo (yes I know that fancy little word, you would too if you learnt it through the medium of spit belonging to an old teacher of mine) :

_"(FANG)I've got friends in highly low places_  
><em>(IGGY)it's been a long time it's been a long time<em>  
><em>(FANG)and maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me"<em>

Fang picked up his guitar again;

_"(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,_  
><em>(FANG)Why do I put myself in these situations<em>  
><em>(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,<em>  
><em>(FANG)I keep pushing myself even though<em>  
><em>I can't take it at all<em>  
><em>(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,<em>  
><em>(FANG)Why do I put myself in these situations<em>  
><em>(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,<em>  
><em>(FANG)I keep pushing myself even though<em>  
><em>I can't take it at all,"<em>

Every one slowed down and took down the volume for the bridge (Ella came in with some quiet back up), while Angel carried on with Iggy at more or less the same volume as before.

_"You're worth,  
><em>_losing my self esteem  
><em>_Your clever words mean  
><em>_nothing more to me than  
><em>_than a line i heard in a movie"_

Gazzy had a drum roll and everyone started to pick up their beat again using a crescendo;

_"You're worth,  
><em>_losing my losing my losing my self esteem  
><em>_You're not worth,  
><em>_putting myself in these situations"_

Everyone cut out and Iggy had a solo. Then Gazzy cut back in, and everyone else followed his lead; launching into the chorus for one last time;

_"(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
><em>_(FANG)Why do I put myself in these situations  
><em>_(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
><em>_(FANG)I keep pushing myself even though  
><em>_I can't take it at all  
><em>_(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
><em>_(FANG)Why do I put myself in these situations  
><em>_(BAND)Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
><em>_(FANG)I keep pushing myself even though  
><em>_I can't take it at all,"_

They all faded away, letting their last notes ring out. Everyone screamed their heads off in approval, even me - and let me make my self clear; me no screamo person, comprende amego? Fang lent forward to introduce their last song, speaking in a slightly shaky voice (that you wouldn't be able to notice if you didn't really know Fang);

"Well our last song for the night is gonna be an upbeat one, so make sure that everyone is dancing like an idiot. It's called Five Minutes till Midnight by Boys like Girls" What is it with playing songs that I love? I listen to band nobody's ever either heard of (or is going to hear of in their lifetime). WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Stupid Fang's band playing songs that I like, giving me no choice but to like them...stupid friends...Mrph...Mumble...mumble...Fang stomped his foot four times, counting Iggy in for a short solo. After one measure everyone else joined in and Fang sang in the mic;

_"Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
>Fast lives are stuck in the undertow<br>But you know the places I wanna go  
>Cause oh oh oh<br>I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
>You've got the spark I've been lookin' for<br>And I've got a plan, we walk out the door"_

Everyone switched to more of a staccato rhythm in the lead up, changing their patterns slightly;

"Now you know you wanna  
>Just let go<br>It's time to roll down the windows  
>Sing it oh oh<br>Yeah all we need so here we go"

Everyone cut their music out for the first line then came back in after Fang sung the first line - as it was all co-ordinated it all looked pretty dang cool;

"Turn it up  
>It's five minutes to midnight<br>You're coming home with me tonight  
>I can't get enough<br>Shakin' me up  
>Turn it up<br>Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
>You see our name in city lights<br>We'll make the clock stop  
>Make your heart drop and come alive"<p>

Gazzy backed up Iggy as they both took a solo for a seconds then everyone else came back in as Fang sung the first line;  
><em><br>"We could  
>Pack up and leave all our things behind<br>No fact or fiction or storyline  
>Cause I need you more than just for tonight<br>You're oh oh oh, like air  
>I can't stop my breathing in<br>I'm weak and you are my medicine  
>I won't stop till I am under your skin"<em>

Everyone changed their rhythms for the lead up again and Ella came in with some back up - as Iggy was pretty busy with lead guitar;

_"Now you know you wanna  
>Just let go<br>It's time to roll down the windows  
>Sing it oh oh<br>Yeah all we need so here we go"_

They cut the music out again, for Fang to sing the first line, and he jumped into it;

_"Turn it up  
>It's five minutes to midnight<br>You're coming home with me tonight  
>I can't get enough<br>Shakin' me up  
>Turn it up<br>Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
>You see our name in city lights<br>We'll make the clock stop  
>Make your heart drop and come alive"<em>

They had a few seconds for outro then changed their rhythm again for the bridge;

"And when the clock strikes twelve  
>Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?<br>Cause you know I never will  
>I think we should strike a match<br>We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
>We can make the time stand still"<p>

Everyone cut out for Iggy and Fang and they took the tune for the first chorus;

_"Turn it up_  
><em>It's five minutes to midnight<em>  
><em>You're coming home with me tonight<em>  
><em>I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Shakin' me up<em>  
><em>Turn it up<em>  
><em>Alright, at five minutes to midnight<em>  
><em>You see our name in city lights<em>  
><em>We'll make the clock stop<em>  
><em>Make your heart drop and come alive"<em>

Everyone came back in, louder then they had all night;

_"Turn it up_  
><em>It's five minutes to midnight<em>  
><em>You're coming home with me tonight<em>  
><em>I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Shakin' me up<em>  
><em>Turn it up<em>  
><em>Alright, at five minutes to midnight<em>  
><em>You see our name in city lights<em>  
><em>We'll make the clock stop<em>  
><em>Make your heart drop and come alive"<em>

Everyone cut out for the last word and the crowd screeched with aproval. Fang gave the flock a quick smile then turned back the the crowd. Looking right at me he said;

"We've been the flock, you've been awesome. Fly on, and keep dancing." The flock jumped off the back of the stage and disappeared, leaving me with Tess and JJ - bad news for them. Completely breathless from dancing and shouting my head off (plus a little shocked from the upsurge unexpected talent), I turned on Tess and JJ. Or at least I would've if my friends were there. I scowled; I'm obviously getting too predictable. I sighed and started to push through the crowd to find 'The Flock'. I made my way outside, hoping everyone would be either helping or packing their instruments up.

So Val unusual name for the band or was it just me?

_I told you Maximum; you will find that you can compare Maximum Ride's life and your own, with few subtle differences_.

What am I s'posed to do? GO COMPARE!

_You're meant to make those connections, between both lives, and decipher what they could mean for you and your future._

And if I don't? Actually no; if I can't?

_Then all that is and has ever been will fall apart. And everything that you know and love could be lost forever._

Oh so no pressure then either, THANKS ALOT FOR THE ENCOURAGING PEARLS OF WISDOM!

_*sigh* You'll have to listen to me one day Maximum, for the good of your family, and the good of the world. I just hope that days not too late..._

Screw the world!

I didn't quite know why Val's words were getting to me so badly (maybe it was that I was getting being put under pressure by a voice IN MY HEAD!), but 'it' sure knew how to get on my nerves. I found a deep frown was firmly placed on my forehead and tears threatening to fall when I refocused on the outside world. I took a few deep breaths (trying to calm down); reminding myself that I'd promised Mum I'd at least try to have fun.

I packed thoughts of Saving the world the the back of my head and focused on finding my friends. I didn't see 'The Flock' anywhere, so I tried around the side entrance. Luckily they were just outside; packing away their instruments...just as I expected. They hadn't noticed me yet and I tried to fix a happy look on my face before walking over - which was surprisingly hard. Ella saw me first, and her smile was kinda infectious anyway (I was beaming in no time);

"MAX!" she ran towards me, alongside a certain motor mouth and an angel. All at once they threw their arms around me; resulting in crushed Max due to one of Ella's trade mark 'can't breathe' hugs. I was bombarded by questions, from which I caught scraps of the following;

-You like?  
>-Surprise!<br>-How good?  
>-who's the best?<br>-like the songs?

Blah, blah, blah, blah, zzzzzzzz. I decided to stop listening to them jabbering away in I-won't-stop-talking-faster-then-your-grandmother-on-drugs-and-you-won't-have-any-clue-what-I'm-saying-anese (do you sprechen? Translator wanted). I looked over their heads to see my other annoyingly talented friends. I raised my eyebrows (in a plea for help from Tess and JJ) but they merely looked mischievous and smiled sweetly (in a 'we leave you to suffer' sorta way) - oh what would the world do without facial linguists! I shook my head then turned to Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy; who were looking at me in pitiful way. I just about managed to extract an arm from the Max-sandwich and put on more of an awe-filled face; giving them a thumbs up and mouthing "absolutely amazing" (because there is no chance in hell that they'll hear me over the three obsessive tree huggers - previously mentioned). Fang full on grinned, and I almost let my face of deer in the headlights out into the wild (it was a pretty close call, let me tell you). Fang's smile was great, don't get me wrong, but it did tend to unleash feelings I was usually very good at hiding. I was about to smile back at him when I heard a chorused whining of;

"MAX!" I looked down at the three people whining at me with wide eyes, and whined back;

"What?" they all looked over at Fang, shared a quick snigger, and then turned back to me. They were all about to speak at the same time (again), but I held up a hand saying;

"Whoa! Angel you seem less likely to make my ears bleed. Speak for the unspeakable!" I gestured towards Ella and Nudge. She grinned an (ironically) angelic grin and said;

"Were we good? Did you like it? Did Ella and Fang pick the right songs?" They all looked at me; wide eyed and impatient for answers.

"Amazing just doesn't cut it! I LOVED it! But I have three questions for you; since when did you guys get so good, why did no one let slip a word about it, and what exactly do you mean about Ella and Fang picking the songs 'right'?" Angel looked like she was going to start pinging off the walls with glee - you know I can really surprise myself with the creativity of my mental language sometimes (just shows; brains aren't 100% necessary for mediocre genius - take me for example). Angel turned to Nudge and they both started to jump up and down and up and down, holding on each other. I sighed and turned to Ella for answers - who was thankfully listening;

"Well we wanted to impress you with our first performance. So I made a playlist of songs that you liked and we could play, then Fang chose which to play." I continued to frown in confusion at her;

"I still don't understand why though?" She smirked;

"Max; as much as most of us hate you, your opinion matters to us. Plus the fact that, well..." she turned to look at Fang who was way ahead of her (that is to say thinking wise - as he was standing behind her), cutting in;

"We wanted to ask if you'd join. We need a female lead, we don't have an acoustic player for any slow songs, and in competitions they generally want to hear an acoustic number." I raised my eyebrows;

"What about Ella? She can sing, why me?" I was completely clueless why she didn't sing the lead - she only played the violin yet only sang back up. Ella interuppted before Fang had a chance (he really needs to practise his interruption skills; his standard is waaaaay below satisfactory in my book...guru Max shall show him the way);

"Okay, well, 2 things. No make that 3:  
>1) I can't be asked to be at all the practices - I have a social life and reputation to keep up,<br>2) I'm already 'in the band' yet I don't have to do much - smiles all round for me and my socialising and,  
>3) You're waaaaaaaaaayyyyy better at singing then me and you don't even have a life (socially speaking or otherwise) to get in the way. Put it this way I don't want to take the lead, not good with nerves anyway, and if you are in then all of us are involved!" I crossed my arms, ignoring the insult of me having no life (as she obviously had no concept that a 'life' just doesn't fit into my hectic sleep schedule). From past experiences I hated that people pushed someone out to let someone else in; so I was determined to cover every possibility they weren't pushing someone away for my sake;<p>

"What about Tess and JJ?" They both piped up beside me;

"We're like the managers - we get the gigs, spread the word, find new songs and are like an outsider's opinion for any new tunes - we already do loads! Just say you'll join already!" Everyone started chorusing with the genreal 'yeah(s)', and 'come on(s)' so I held up my arms in surrender;

"Alright" everyone stopped chatting and I said; "I'm in". Every one smiled and we had a disney mushy moment; group hug - with the exception of Fang of course; he's not exactly a teddy bear. After a few seconds I patted a few of them on the back (nonchalantly telling them to get the hell off - I'm not the huggiest person in the world) and the crowd dissipated -everyone going back to making sure everything was packed away. After everything was packed away safely we all started walking back around the front; Fang and I lagging behind everyone slightly. I decided to break the comfortable atmosphere;

"So….." He looked down at me, the trace of smile just visible; "When were you gonna tell me that all of you were in a band that are, frankly, amazing? More to the point how did you hide it?" He laughed a little under his breath and said;

"Max you know Ella has been coming to band practice for a couple of years, yet you still haven't noticed - on an everyday basis you're completely blind to what's in front of you. I doubt a few weeks with us could lead you to the conclusion that we were in a band - and it's not as if I'm talkative either." He smirked and I scowled at him;

"I'm not that bad..." he hitched a sad half smile on his face and said;

"Yes, you really are" I sighed, looking down at the ground dejected, and he said; "If it makes you feel better, you look nice in a dress." I glowed deep red, smiling softly and Fang smirked again. What did dresses remind me of? Oh...crud...Lissa...My face fell and Fang noticed (consequently shooting me a questioning expression). I stopped walking and told him about my 'encounter' with Lissa a couple of days ago - how she had said he belonged to her and how I wouldn't be wearing a dress, all that fluff. Fang digested this for a while, and started walking for the entrance again. After a few slow paces he said slowly;

"So what can we do to shove that in her face?" I came up with nothing in the two seconds we had to make evil plans; and we only had two seconds because, speak of the devil and the devil shallt appear! The devil slowly came tottering towards us - or rather towards Fang. Clad in higher heels then I thought physically possible, and red dress complete with cut out sections *gags*, barley any length of material, and the signature inches of make up (to really round off the slut look). I'm going to put this kindly; she look revolting. How she looked tonight made my attempts to see the best in everyone drown completely. In tar. Without struggle. Jumping in of it's own free will. That's how bad she looked - and like I said; she's not ugly, just uses fashion in the worst way possible. Fang groaned in dread, but stopped suddenly smoothing out his expression. With Lissa slowly gaining ground he lent into my ear and whispered;

"Play along" he looped his arm around my waist and I did like wise, leaning my head on his shoulder. We walked straight past Lissa, who had stopped dead seeing us both. We walked into the hall, without being harassed and I took one look back to see the expression and colour of her face. When we were far enough inside the sports hall we both lent on each other for support - laughing our heads off. I was almost crying out of humor and Fang was actually laughing out loud - cause when you see your best friends stalker go physically green in the face with jealousy, holding back any shape or form of laughter is no longer an option. Once we had regained some composure he grabbed my hand and led me into the crowd. We found 'The Flock' and joined their little group jumping up and down in time with the music, on the edge of the crowded dance floor.

We danced/jumped for another hour before we sat down. I looked at Nudge, Ella and JJ pleading them to let me take my heels off - as my feet we now screaming at me rather loudly. Angel and Gazzy were wearing home clothes as they weren't technically meant to be here (because they were too young) - therefore neither of them shared my agony; not that Gazzy would've been wearing heels anyway...Ella sighed; taking in my expression and debating whether to let me off. She glared at me saying;

"Only for a few seconds" I almost ripped them off and Fang looked over his lips twitching;

"Not fond of heels are we Max?" I gestured the pointy end of one of the 'shoes' at him violently and his lips twitched further up his face. My half evil glare was interrupted however by a pretty girl standing before Fang and, looking up, I felt my heart sink - much to my confuzzlement.

"Will you dance with me Fang?" I looked at Fang, who…shock horror...nodded. He got up and left for the dance floor; with someone I didn't know, and the latest Adele song for company. I lent back eager for gossip on who the hell the girl was from Nudge and or Ella. Both were happy to oblige:

"She's called Bridget Dwyer, she's in his geography class" I looked over at her; she was a pretty girl with blonde blonde spanish looking hair and colouring to match, a couple of inches taller then me, and eyes that were almost the colour of amber - which gave me a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. What had Mum said to Ella the other day?  
>"People are generally attracted to others that have the opposite colouring to them. Like dark and light sort of things, it stops a repetitive gene and blah blah blah veterinarian language, *automatically stop listening* blah blah blah.<br>Oh crap.  
>My heart sang even lower; she was waaaaayyy prettier then me. Not that I care, I just don't want Fang to end up with someone horrible. If I knew her I'm sure I would feel differently, but I don't so it isn't - yeah; that's defiantly it. I could feel my mood plummet, which automatically lead to me wanting to punch somethingsomeone *cough*Lissa*cough* with all my strength - which is pretty dang hard. All brought on by dang friendly-protectiveness mush; cause we're best friends and I'm looking out for him. Yeah.

_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Max, say it enough and it must be true._

I frowned and dragged myself outta my head (...if that works...) and asked the girls;

"Is she nice?" Ella replied;

"From what I've heard she's really sweet, but I don't think any of us have ever spoken to her." Everyone in The Floc-no the group shook their heads. Why couldn't she be a complete bitch; there's no reason to hate her now, and I know there's something about I don't like. I just can't put my finger on it.

But I barely had a few seconds to think about it as King Lissa sat in Fang's vacated seat. Right. Anger intensified, and likly subject in range. Check; excellent. Lets fly. Fugly sat up straight next to me, not gaining anything as she was still an inch or so smaller then me, and said with gleaming eyes;

"So Fang obviously wasn't impressed by your attire. Shame he didn't see me first, but then again you never were good enough for him anyway." Count to ten Max. Count. To. TEN. Give her a chance - it's only fair. I started to flash my hand behind me as as a sort of warning light (hand clenching in a fist then spreading out) - mostly to let Ella know not get in my way. As it was, she started muttering in a low tone of voice, whilst Lissa carried on with her speech; "you obviously don't know Fang as well as I do bitch" FIVE "cause I know that he would pick me" FOUR "over a slag like you any day" THREE "Fang will be no, is mine" TWO "and there's nothing you can do about it" ONE "So suck on that Martinez" ZERO strike three and as they say in the Maximum Ride part of the world = you're out! I lent back to my friends and whispered in a sleezy game show host voice;

"Please stand back ladies and gents this could get messy!" I barley heard Ella say;

"MAX NO!" Before I lent forward and used the momentum to swing a pretty fist, in a dainty little right hook; catching his royal highness in the nose and getting blood on my knuckles. Ick! Essence of Lissa: plenfjsdfbsbfo *vomits*. Quick as a flash Iggy and Ella frog marched me away before Lissa could realise what had just happened. I don't know why exactly; I had made sure to only use half my usual strength - as killing her wouldn't go down very well with mother dearest, and make my life ever so slightly boring. They practically dragged me outside and around the side of the building. As soon as we were out of ear shot Iggy released me, but Ella pushed me up against the wall and said in a frustrated whisper;

"What the hell were you thinking Max, I told you they don't like violence here at all, your going to get in so much trouble!" she started to get slightly panicky, her breathing getting faster: "Think of me, how teachers, how freaking everyone, will look at me if you get expelled - I'll get blamed for everything." she started to shake her eyes looking glassy and wet. She crouched down, clutching her legs, head resting on her knees - breaking down. I sank down with her, bewildered at why she was taking this to heart but trying to be comforting;

"Ella, I'm sorry, but did you hear some of the stuff she was saying to me? Even you would've at the very least slapped her!" I tried to keep up a comforting at the same time as defending myself, but she stayed crouched down on the ground. Iggy knelt down to see if he could help, and I stood back. He rubbed her back and whispered something into her ear, they had a quiet conversation and then she hugged him momentarily. He pulled her to her feet and she hugged me.

"Yeah she was going over the top, even for her - she usually doesn't say enough to get herself into trouble, not to people's faces anyway." she sniffled and I smiled sadly.

"No one heard what she said anyway, but I promise I won't hit her like that again if your this worried about it."

"Really?" she broke away from me and I smiled;

"Well I probably will, you just won't hear about it" she laughed, but I don't think she got that I wasn't using sarcasm. Opps; "So how much trouble do you think I'll be in?"

"Oh nothing compared to Lissa." I frowned;

"Why would she be in trouble? Nobody heard what she said, and you said there's a no violence policy thingy"

"Well yeah it's just" she looked at Iggy who grinned at her pulling his phone out of his back pocket, "Iggy just told me that his phone got the general idea" Iggy replayed a snippet of Lissa's bitching. My jaw dropped. For once in my life I saw one of the few benefits to having friends. I threw my arms around them both and squealed;

"I love you guys!" Ella and Iggy remained in the lamppost-being-hugged state (which Fang is oh so fond of), until I pulled back. Ella looked at Iggy and whispered loudly;

"Did you manage to get any sort of record of that? I need more blackmail material" Iggy hung his head, and Ella sighed smacking him playfully over the head. I laughed and we ambled back around to the entrance. Rounding the corner we saw that people were flooding out - the dance had obviously just finished. Feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to face Lissa, Fang or even Bridget again until Monday, Ella and I bade goodbye to Iggy, then walked over to the twins - who were standing a little way outside the main crowd, waiting for us...

* * *

><p>We all got picked up by Mum, and while everyone else was chatting happily, all I could think about was Fang. We got home and went straight to bed; all totally exhausted. I'd tell Mum everything she was dying to know tomorrow. Everyone else fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I just lay in bed; mulling everything over in my mind. Why was this Fang thing getting to me so much? He's the only best friend I've ever had, and maybe I don't want to lose that to Bridget - I just know I wouldn't see him as much if they dated. But did I actually just like Fang a lot more then I let on? Could I imagine him kissing me?...No...Well there's your answer.<p>

_Ah but is your answer truthful?_

Nice of you to pop in Val!

_Really?_

No blatant sarcasm, duh! Keep up!

_Well someone's a bit upset about Fang getting off with Bridget._

What do you mean getting off? Did they kiss? how, when, and why?

_Well yes they kissed; Bridget kissed Fang, just after you nailed Lissa's nose - nicely done by the way._

Thanks *mental smirk*

_Probably because Bridget and Fang have been friends for around a year. Bridget liked him in a different way, and made something happen._

Why wouldn't Fang tell me he was friends with her?

_Max. As Fang has already told you tonight, and as you may realize, you don't exactly take note of everything around you or of what everyone's saying - and I quote 'it's not as if he's talkative either'._

True dat *tilts cow boy hat knowingly*. But, wait, how did you know that that happened in the first place? Your technically inside me! I didn't see any snogging!

_1) I was listening to Tess and JJ tell Ella what happened when you were back in the car (since your too much in your own little world of Fang to notice. *roll's eyes*)  
>2) I'm not limited to you're head space, in fact I have few limitations at all.<em>

Ok, sorry supreme ruler of massive egos.

_So, the question is, do you like him Maximum?_

I don't know, do I? I love my best friend? I love him not?

_Well Fang's going to get 'hit on' as your sister puts it, whether you like it or not. Girls find him attractive. Whether he ignores it (because of his girlfriend or you) is his decision, but it's not as if you can't have an impact on it. People grow up and have kids of their own, think about it._

Great have me worry about it when I'm just about to fall asleep, and would be normally thinking of counting my tiny orange sheep. Now I can obsess over Fang in my unconscience hours as well as my conscious ones! So I like Fang, but I'm not sure if it's crossed the border into 'like-like' territory - as sister dearest often refers to

_You said yourself your obsessing; I'd say that's either a little bit creepy or a sign of love. Probably a bit of both._

Ok so I love Fang no biggie, s'not a big deal. I love him in a brother way. Yes. it's the opposite of big deal, a very small deal that I can stop thinking about. With that thought I pushed it to the back of my head and fell asleep. Unfortunately I put thoughts of Fang into the 'dream creation section' located in the back of my mind *cue frightening realistic dream, and going into dream mode magical music*...

* * *

><p>I was walking to meet the flock up on the fields, my feet treading lightly on the tarmac path. I took my time and the sun shone on my shoulders, making me smile the way only summer sun can. It was really warm for both the UK and summer, and I was loving it - almost a bit too perfect. Sure enough I got up to the fields to find every one sitting under our tree, but Bridget sat in my place in our circle. The worst thing though? I stood outside their tight circle, trying to get someones attention; and everyone noticed me, but they all purposefully ignored me. Even Fang.<p>

At the moment I was about to run away and take my feelings out on a poor unsuspecting tree Fang looked up at me. He sighed and stood up, glaring at me - and let me tell you; I'm not the only one who can do a pee your pants death glare. He stared at me with such hatred in his eyes. Hatred that could quite possibly evolve into a knife and stab me over and over. Everyone else was giving me dirty looks, even Ella, but Fang's was the only one that physically hurt. He eventually spoke in a quiet tone of dislike;

"What are you doing here Max?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I wished he was shouting at me; his tone of voice sent chills down my spine; "You had your week of me showing you around, but that's gone. We even put up with you for a while longer, because you've just been clinging onto me all the time. Now leave or face the consequences." I was stunned; I wasn't clingy was I? They'd just asked me to join the band didn't they? Something told me inside to fight for Fang even if I had my supposed faults - because he, and everyone else, meant so much more to me then that. He sat back down and (giving me a purposeful look) steered Bridget's chin towards him, then kissed her on the mouth.

This was seriously starting to scare me - all I wanted to was run and hide but I couldn't make a sound, couldn't move an inch. I just watched, and as much as I wanted to I couldn't even blink - let alone look away. I stood there and watched, rooted to the spot and unable to do anything about what was happening in front of me. After a while longer the whole flock turned around again, now with angry faces. Fang somehow noticed I was still here and pulled himself away from Bridget just enough to speak; "Are you going to leave?" I stood my ground forcing the tears back, as I cleared my throat and said with difficulty;

"No." Fang sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his arm over his head whilst saying,

"Get her." You can probably guess what happened next but I'll tell you anyway...


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this chapter half asleep, so might be in wrong tense, doesn't make sense, completely crap, ect, ect.**

**Shout out to my second reviewer (first non critical :D)winged wolf 2! Made my day with the review, Thank you!**

**Songs:  
><strong>**Time of your life by Green Day  
><strong>**Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan  
><strong>**Not My Time by Three Doors Down (only mentioned)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: <span>

Becoming a Super Hero is an Absolute Nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_Dramatic Movie Voice__*__  
>PREVIOUSLY ON IT'S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES<em>

_'He pulled himself away from Bridget and said, "Are you going to leave?" I stood my ground forcing the tears back, as I cleared my throat and said with difficulty;_

_"No." Fang sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his arm over his head whilst saying,_

_"Get her." You can guess what happened next but I'll tell you anyway.'_

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

Erasers jumped down from no where, ready to tear what was left of my heart out. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, away from the flock's laughter. And the Erasers were chasing me across the school field. Why is nothing in my life ever easy? My school shoes pounded against the grass, as I shot into the thick canopy of trees. Wait, canopy of trees? There weren't that many trees up on the fields. I looked around and saw the dense forest surrounding me that I was now enclosed in. I could still hear the Erasers' snarls along with more barking from what sounded like hunting dogs. I kept going, but I began to feel pain in my feet. Which were now bare and hitting the rocky ground. The dogs were gaining ground, and I felt branches tugging at my thin hospital gown. I just knew death was coming for me, but I had to keep going. Run. Come on, run! You know you can do it. The trees just got denser and denser, which meant my arms were being scratched to ribbons on the thick brambles that wound themselves tightly around every tree. While my hopes of finding an escape were dwindling, I clung to the little hope I had left; a clearing. It felt like I needed to find one; maybe to get one last look at the sky.

I didn't know if I was far from the school, because I sure as hell didn't recognise it, but all that mattered now was that I kept running. I didn't dare look back; for fear of Fang's distrustful eyes watching me and the highly probable fact I would trip, fall, and being ripped apart by hungry dogs (both equally encouraging). I spotted light up ahead, I was almost there!

I saw the forest had reached it's border...but so had the ground;

"Oh SHIT!" I back peddled in the dirt just in time and fell back on the floor. I scrambled up and looked over the edge of the cliff face hoping for an escape route - but it dropped off reaching all the way down to the unseeable floor far below. I looked into the blackness below and then behind me - at the pack bloodthirsty animals. Both options stank. I hears yelps of excitement as they saw their helpless pray: moi. I looked over the deep drop, and suddenly I didn't have to make a choice. Instinct took over.

I stood facing the oncoming hounds, on the very edge of the cliff. I smiled at them and let myself fall, gracefully. Over the cliff. I smiled at the near silence; only broken by the cool wind whipping past the thin material of my hospital gown. It was so dang peaceful - even if the air was a little icy.

I rolled over in the air and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes hoping I could trust instincts, as I relaxed the tense muscles on my back. One thirteen foot tan coloured wing span spread out, and caught the wind instantly yanking me upwards - fairly painfully I may add. Thirteen feet more of me then I remember having yesterday. I was still falling, just at a slower rate, and (remembering a certain bottomless pit below me) I tried to feel the my wings and hoping I could use them. I pushed down. Up and down. Up and down. Each beat carrying me higher and higher.

Oh My God I was Maximum Ride, I was freaking Maximum Ride - just as Val had said! I laughed; feeling every feather, every muscle that the wind caressed. The freezing air around me got warmer as I rose into sunlight - cool evening breezes drying the cold sweat on my face. I rocketed upwards ,shocking my hunters who growled and snapped their jaws as I passed them - sending saliva everywhere. Now above them, I looked down on them and knew their next move before they did. I smiled and wheeled around to face the sun, so his 'hate-crazed eyes' would be blinded by the sunlight. Yeah, that was totally my idea.

I flew. Flew far away into the blood red sky. I wheeled around in the air, feeling so free. Flying felt like everything I'd ever dreamed of. Flying felt natural, and safe. As I flew, I flew free.

I soared over mountains and vast forests, flying along side the wild life as the sun rose higher still - and I ran further from them. After a while I started to hear a singsongy voice echoing around my surroundings; "Max." It was weird; like a surround system installed by mother nature - if that makes any sense. I listened carefully trying to determine who it was making the sound. It didn't sound much like Val - and let's face it there's only room for one voice in my head. I recognized the sound of her though.

A lake emerged beneath me, stretching into the horizon, and I simply soared over it savouring the feeling of being airborne. It's true what the books say; the feeling of flying is better then you could've ever imagined. Her voice got louder and- wait; I just say the sound of _her_ voice? I don't remember giving Val the satisfaction of being called a 'her'. Well if it doesn't sound like Nudge or Tess or JJ or even Ella, then who could it be - and I defiantly know them, I know that for sure.

My wings suddenly quivered violently, and my stomach leapt as I dropped a few feet - falling right now would really spoil this moment. I started shaking, uncontrollably, and the echo of the women's voice rang out over the lake. Who the hell… "Maaaax!" it got more urgent, and pictures of Fang flew across my eyes blocking out that beautiful blood red sunset. Then Fang was gone, and I realized I was falling as Max had done with those brain attacks. But Fang wasn't there to catch me this time, and my wings flapped uselessly around me. My head suddenly exploded in pain and I screamed in agony, curling up into a tight ball.

I barely noticed the words, pictures, books, phrases that flashed in front of my eyes as they disappeared before I could recognize any of them - the pain was taking over every cell in my body. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath and I clutched my head with both hands as it started spinning from lack of oxygen - my lungs were screaming for air. I was falling towards the water, getting closer and closer, and someone was shaking me. I let go of my head and thrashed around wanting the person to get off. "MAX" she sounded scared - I had to get to her, had to help her; but had no way of doing anything other then feel my body blister. I was inches from the ice cold water, when I sat up, very fast, bonking my head on something in the process. What the? Where the hell am I?

The room was spinning slightly as I looked around, dazed. I was in my room. I was in my bed. I had no wings. My friends blow up beds were empty and my mother was stood in front of me with worried eyes, rubbing her forehead. She looked relieved but dizzy; she was obviously what I had head-butted. I shook noggin' gently, feeling the beginnings of a thumping headache. Mum sat down on my bed with worried eyes, and I focused on her as she said in a worried tone of voice;

"Max, honey. Are you okay?" She was trying to sound calm but her eyes gave her away. I was still breathing heavily; covered in a light layer of sweat, in shock, and had a headache that was slowly escalating. I felt like I was still an inch away from falling to my death. But it was only a dream, no a nightmare. Just like the ones I always have. It's all okay.

Well everything else may be okay, I on the other hand am falling apart a little bit. I bowed my head and took a large gulp of air trying to stop the small waterfalls threatening to fall from my eyes. That is the last time I ever think about anything that deeply EVER AGAIN! No more eureka moments in this life time! I looked up to find my Mum's arm around my shoulders. I drew my arms around her back and held on tight. She rested her head on mine;

"What was that all about?" I started to shiver uncontrollably;

"Just another nightmare..." Mum squeezed me a little and drew my duvet around me (probably thinking I was cold);

"Sweetie that wasn't a normal nightmare. You were curled up in a ball, clutching your head so hard you almost drew blood. I tried to wake you up, but you started thrashing about. I thought you were going to have a seizure or something. What happened?" She drew back to look at me; with my eyes and the exact same troubled face that Ella had worn last night. I took a deep breath trying to achieve some state of calm, but all I achieved was crying.

That was the second time in two days I've done something in public I'd never normally do when I'm on my own - first hugging, now crying; I'll be watching a rom-com marathon before the month is out. Mum hugged me tightly, and I felt relieved that she was there for me every time I reached out to her. I steadied my voice and stopped the tears from falling; so that I was able to tell her part of what was wrong. She was understanding of my caution of Bridget, she even looked a little worried. She laughed when I told her about punching Lissa, giving me all of her attention the whole way through. Like mother, like daughter? Simply put; no. I told her about the bits of my dream that came after the fight with Fang but cut it up so there was no flock or Maximum Ride stuff in it - which was basically running away from something *awkward cough*, and then falling through the air in pain. This is what my Mother calls the economical truth - I'm only following by example.

She spent half an hour comforting me and I ended up telling her almost nothing of what was bothering me - but it still helped. When she was sure I was alright, she went back downstairs. I followed not long after (when my eyes where looking less bloodshot); and trudged down the stairs, still half asleep, towards what I thought smelled like a cooked breakfast.

* * *

><p>I put on my dressing gown, to hide my tear stained PJs, before I went downstairs. I hated appearing (let alone feeling) weak; my Mother's probably only seen me breakdown once or twice and there was no way in hell that my friends were going to see it. Not now, not ever. So I shook my head and hitched a sleepy expression on to my face (verifying it in the mirror in the hall), and followed my nose to the kitchen.<p>

I opened the door to see the table laid out and all my friends eating breakfast - chatting loudly (for a change). I sat down and Ella slid a dozen mini pancakes into my plate - they're teeny tiny little things and I eat more then the average teenager (by a hell of a lot). I smiled at her and she smiled back before returning to the aga. I squeezed out a lake of syrup over the pancakes, cut up one into several rafts, and put a piece in my mouth. I smiled; eating something delicious after being upset always made be feel better - and baby pancakes are damn good. But as far as I remember Mum usually makes them; I don't remember Ella being able to cook anything this extravagant. As she came over with more for everyone else, I frowned and said;

"Hey Ella; since when could you cook anything non-toast related?" She shrugged;

"Iggy taught me during cookery in activities." Everyone at the table oohed, and Ella went a fantastic shade of magenta. JJ and Tess started making love hearts with their hands and Nudge wiggled her eyebrows;

"Yeah...what's going on with you and a certain Igster?" She went a deeper pink and turned her back on us, ignoring Nudge - but I suddenly felt a lot better; I'm sensing there'll be some form of denial, and interrogation is one of my many skills. Mum discreetly left the room; sensing this was something we needed to get out of Ella - and we'd only succeed if she wasn't in the room at the time. As the door closed behind her Nudge rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands; "So there's nothing going on at all?" Ella shrugged, trying to distract herself by washing up the pancake pan;

"Nothing." She went a deeper pink and I sniggered quietly; I think I need to teach her a few things about how to lie.

_Being able to lie is all very well Maximum but when you start lying to yourself (and then believe it), it makes the skill fairly pointless - I think you'll find that problem familiar._

I ignored Val and imitated Nudge and said;

"But Ella dearest, when I think back to last night (when you were happily singing along, up on that stage) I happened to notice you staring at our head prankster for almost the entire performance - and don't tell me it was because he had a sign on the back of his head saying 'stare at this sign, a lovey-dovey expression, whenever visible'; because I think we all know that's not what's happening here." She went even redder (if that's even possible) and I smiled; victory is mine! We all continued to make kissy faces at her (which she continued to ignore) until Mum walked back in and we tried to act casually - we're cruel friends, but most of us aren't that evil.

* * *

><p>After we had finished Ella's fantastic cookery, we got changed out of our PJs, showered, and played a round of just dance on the wii until everyone's parents had arrived. I won, as always, but it was close between me and Nudge. Why does she have to be good at every single fricking activity that you have to make some kind of physical movement! It's not fair!<p>

When everyone left I had to do the washing up, all because Ella had cooked (damn her to the depths of hell). My bad mood resumed after that, so I went up stairs to take it out via the medium of music. It didn't help as much as usual (even after playing every song I knew) because most of the songs that came to mind were about some form of love. Subconsciously confuse yourself even more - well done Max, very well done!

* * *

><p>A week passed after the Fang getting a girlfriend incident and I sat on my bed the on the Saturday thinking of a songs that I could sing my hear out to. With my guitar in my lap and my back against the wall, I flicked through a playlist on my iPod for inspiration. I came across my green day album and flicking down to the bottom I found Time of your life. Feeling the urge to churn out some depressing music I turned my iPod off, and laid my fingers on the strings. I let out a deep sigh and stated to pick out the tune;<p>

_"Another turning point a fork stuck in the road  
><em>_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go  
><em>_So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
><em>_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time"_

_"It's something unpredictable but in the end  
><em>_It's right I hope you've had the time of your life"_

I switched to strumming, trying not to think of Fang, but failing miserably;

_"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
><em>_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
><em>_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial  
><em>_For what it's worth it was worth all the while"_

_"It's something unpredictable but in the end  
><em>_It's right I hope you've had the time of your life"_

_"Well it's something unpredictable but in the end  
><em>_It's right I hope you've had the time of your life"_

_"Yeah it's something unpredictable but in the end  
><em>_It's right I hope you've had the time of your life"_

I carried on playing the picking tune long after I'd finished singing - so I had some background music for the usual mental conversation/argument situated inside my head.

I s'pose I'll just have to live with the fact that Fang has a girlfriend.

_Figured out why Bridget bothers you?_

Not yet Val, but I'm a slow thinker give me some time!

_If you are going to be Maximum Ride, you need to become quicker at thinking, planning and seeing the bigger picture - making the connections. Those connections are the most important things to get to that picture._

Massive clue there I'm guessing? Connections...between me and Fang?...Nah...Bridget and Fang? Yeah. Me and Bridget? Defiantly. But where else could I look? I slapped myself in the forehead and stopped picking out the Green Day tune on my acoustic, setting it aside. STUPID WOMEN! I pulled open the draw in my bedside table and dragged out the Maximum Ride books. What was it that Mum had said the other day?

_The right answer is usually the simplest; the one that you had originally thought of, or found right in front of you._

Thank you Valencia/Val. I picked up book, after book, after book - trying to decide which one would it be in? I laid them out on my bedspread looking at them. I had a funny feeling it was one of the shorter ones. I picked up the Final Warning (which I had finished only last week-end) and skimmed over the pages. I got to page 103 and saw the her staring at me in black and white:

'_The women was a couple of inches shorter then me, with blonde hair in a single braid down her back. Though her face was unsmiling, her eyes roamed over us hungrily: the bird kids, mutant freaks, something she'd never seen before. She blinked when Iggy put Total down on the ground, and I got the feeling she really hadn't known what to expect from us.  
><em>_But then most people don't.  
><em>_"I'm Dr. Bridget Dwyer," she said stepping forward and holding out her hand. She seemed awfully young to be a doctor.'  
><em>

I stared at the name in text, on the page, thinking of the Bridget I knew...blonde hair.

_Making connections are we Max._

So that's why she bothered me so much.

_Because Fang likes her?_

No because we have no idea what side she's on - the last book is still to come out and we don't know if she's trustable or not? How the hell am I going to tell Fang she's dangerous?

_She could be dangerous, _could_ being the important word here._

What so you're on Bridget's side?

_I'm not on anyone's side, I'm just not jumping to conclusions. I don't know her true identity any better then you._

How the hell do I tell Fang, that I KNOW that there is something off about her!

_Are you sure that's not jealousy in disguise?_

NO. IT IS NOT.

_Alright, just saying! Well you can't tell Fang, because of obvious reasons._

Just checking we're on the same page here, but what are your reasons? (I felt Val sigh.)

_Well you can't tell him she's bad news because you read about it in a published book, or because you have a voice in your head that'll seem crazy (if not completely insane). And if you say that you just don't like her Fang will either think your jealous or suspicious of a possible new flock member (when it's not even your flock). And if Bridget finds out then all hell could (again with _could_ being the operative word here) break loose._

Just checkin'.

_Sure you were Maximum._

So what should I do?

_What do you think you should do?_

Act as if nothing's changed. Keep an ear out, maybe ask Ella to spy on Fang and Bridget under the mask of checking up on my best friend's girlfriend? She's in his geography classes.

_That's a basic form of planning, but it's a step I suppose. What can/are you going to do about your little Maximum Ride project then?_

Whatdda ya mean? (I felt a little dazed from information overload.)

_Becoming Maximum Ride, fore filling your destiny? Something along those lines?_

Oh yeah...um...(I glanced at the clock and found that it was only around three-ish.) Jog sound good to you?

_Brilliant, but tell your Mother what your doing._

Jeeze it's like you are my mother, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag! (I got no response, but I wasn't complaining.)

* * *

><p>So here I am around 34 of an hour later. My lungs on fire, my wind pipe aching from lack of air passage, and my energy stores seriously low; but I was still trying to keep up a steady jog. I had my iPod on which helped but it was still as painful as hell. It's Not My Time by Three Doors Down came on, and helped me go that extra meter per minute. I tried to keep up with the beat, but failed miserably.

_Come on Maximum you can do better then this!_

I was totally worn out, but fueled by fury I sped up the steep hill. I was almost ¾ of the way home; not long now Max, not much far to go; just keep going. I got to the top of the hill just as Three Doors Down stopped their encouraging words - and was really tempted to lie down and sleep on the pavement.

_Don't rely on others or things around you Maximum; find the power within yourself._

Or within my iPod. Music mean a lot to me as you'd probably be able to guess by now - so you can probably guess what's going to get me moving. It came to me in one of those weird crystalizing moments I seem to be getting more and more of. I put on Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan and set off again.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
><em>_Do you ever feel out of place?  
><em>_Like somehow you just don't belong  
><em>_And no one understands you  
><em>_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
><em>_Do you lock yourself in your room?  
><em>_With the radio on turned up so loud  
><em>_That no one hears you screaming_

I felt like i was all alone again (when Fang was off with Bridget all the time). He was my rock, the one 'best friend' that I'd ever had and ever wanted. In lessons it's fine, but as soon as he's out that door and has his girl friend waiting for him, I instantly feel locked out.

_No you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

I don't let anyone know what pain I'm feeling, never, the only person I kinda let off to is my Mum. Fang doesn't know half of what I've been through even if I do tell him everything about my life since I started that school. I ran harder, as tears threatened to fall and the ache in my chest almost unbearable.

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

All the memories of the past came flooding back to me, my time at my last school, the nurseries and childcare days. Alone. Not knowing Fang even existed. Convincing myself of the reality that I'd never have any friends - I was just funny like that, I'd just have to suck it up.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
><em>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<em>  
><em>Are you desperate to find something more?<em>  
><em>Before your life is over<em>  
><em>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?<em>  
><em>Are you sick of everyone around?<em>  
><em>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies<em>  
><em>While deep inside you're bleeding<em>

Fang will never know the pain of growing up alone, friendless, being the odd one out. Alone. Helpless. Feeling trapped, in a world of hate. He was bound to leave me alone at some point (everybody does), and I guess we'd reached it - a part of me just hoped it would be a lot further along then this.

_No you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

I ran even faster - I was less then 5 minutes away from home, but I only quickened my pace out of anger and hurt.

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

I started to cry, the tears dripped down my face - they made it even harder to breathe, but if anything I stepped up the pace again.

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
><em>No one ever stabbed you in the back<em>  
><em>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<em>  
><em>Never had to work it was always there<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<em>

So many times I've been betrayed, stabbed in the back, and put on a brave face. I'm indestructible now (to everyone around me) because I've perfected the appearance of happiness. Now I felt betrayed all over again. Why do I bother? Why do I have to care so FREAKING much? You think I'd have learnt not to let anyone in by now! I upped my pace again, the cold winter wind clawing at my tear streaked face.

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)<em>

I was in pieces by now and was sprinting as fast as possible. I couldn't feel my legs, so I didn't know how fast I was going, but I didn't really care. I just ran faster. With no breath left, I ran as fast as I could - black spots clouding my vision randomly.

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

My iPod's battery run flat just as the song ended, but I kept running. Every part of my body was screaming at me to stop as everything muscle in my legs felt as if they were on fire. I ignored it and kept running ; it hurt like hell but it was nothing to how I felt inside. I ran faster and faster; every thing around me began to blur.

_Maximum slow down._

I only picked up the pace, as I ran and ran, not knowing where I was (or where I was going) I just tried to run from all the hurt - just like I'd always done.

_Maximum your body isn't ready for this speed yet, slow down!_

Everything was a total blur, and I couldn't see anything, but that was probably just from crying. I ran flat out through a field, then I heard splashing water. I looked around to see a massive lake. Wait, a lake - my house is no where near a lake. WTF?

_I take it you know of Max's hyper drive, well that's another similarity between the two of you. Just don't stop running; turn around sharply and go back the way you came for 60 seconds. After exactly a minute, stop._

I was completely freaked out and upset on so many levels, so I did as I was told. I turned around and counted up to 60. When I got to 60 elephants I stopped dead.

My legs gave way and I fell to the ground. I screwed up my eyes, feeling completely drained, and groggily looked around me. I had crumpled onto the pavement outside my house, lying face the bottom of my drive way. No freaking way.

I pulled myself up, and stumbled up the driveway in a trance-like state - feeling the dried tears start to peel off of my cheeks.

I got through the door, to be met by Mum holding a glass of water. I took it from her drank it in 3 giant gulps and had five more glasses. I felt sick, but my throat was so dry I just kept drinking. I gave Mum a thankful nod and she gave me an I-take-it-that-was-a-really-hard-workout-so-I'll-leave-you-in-peace look. I smiled as best as I could in her direction, as she left the kitchen...

* * *

><p>After my eighth glass of water I sat on the floor with my back against the aga. I closed my eyes, counting how many surprises I had gotten this fortnight. Even how much had happened since I had met the flock. It had all stated when I read those Maximum Ride books. If only I had't picked up that bloody book.<p>

_Then the world wouldn't get saved._

I wish you'd have told me sooner!

_I have mentioned it a few times..._

That was sarcasm Val.

_Oh...yeah._

That was a nice strategy to bring me out of the valley of depression and into the fields of I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. It's pretty there, but the feeling? I'm not fond of. Cause if you're feeling really down nothing quite cheers you up like finding out you have a new super power.

_Pleased with it then?_

It's not bad...(My stomach gave a really loud and long grumble.) Apart from the fact that I could waste away if I used it too much.

_Yeah, you might want to eat something. Flying burns a lot of calories, and super-speed is ten times worse; according to my calculations._

But I was only in hyper drive mode for at the very most, a minute.

_Max since that Simple Plan song ended around 10 minutes ago and you just kept running - therefore tapping into that power. You were going a lot faster then you knew, for a lot longer then you realised. You can reach higher speeds on the ground in hyper drive then you ever could in the air in the same mode. There is less air resistance, and gravity is on your side while on the ground. I must warn you though; you're body isn't yet ready for that sort of strain - you're still developing on a DNA level. You'll know when you can use it, but until that time comes avoid taking any trips at 300mph._

I got the feeling Val had left the interrogation part of my head and (right on que) my stomach grumbled - so loudly it was slightly worrying. I scarfed down a bowl of cereal - big enough to shut up any other squealing organs, but small enough so that I wouldn't start throwing up. I then dragged myself upstairs and stepped into a scolding hot shower; still unable to get my head around the possibility that I could be the next superman...

* * *

><p>By the time I was dried off and in was my PJs it was five in the evening. I fell on to my bed; thinking over the books of Maximum Ride. Could they, or would they, seriously change my life as much as Val said they would. Was I completely crazy, and having hallucinations? I mean I have a freaking voice inside my head!<p>

_We've had this conversation Max._

I sighed. What was gonna happen next? I started mulling over so many possibilities that my head started spinning - so I gave up before I chundered everywhere. My mind flicked instead to that oh so important bigger picture, but after 15 minutes came up with no eureka ideas.

Giving up on that too I put some soothing music on my iPod and climbed into bed. I was knackered after today; and was convinced that I needed some good sleep before I started thinking about Maximum Ride again. As it turned out I would get the opposite - probably because I'd forgot about my rule of no thinking before bedie byes. Instead of a re-energising nap my brain decided to keep me on my toes with another dream. Seriously, what is wrong with my freaking head?

* * *

><p>I was flying over an idillic valley, on a cool summer evening. I flew over the cliff edge and across a forest deep in a valley. As I came to a clearing (in the shades of green below) I heard shouts. You know what they say curiosity killed the bird kid, but I took my chances. I dived below, landing in a tall pine tree silently, getting a strong whiff of rubbish left to ferment on a hot day. That would only mean one thing; Erasers.<p>

They were here and, judging by the shouting, so was my flock - it really upsets the elegant atmosphere of being able to fly in paradise. I looked down on the scene below; Iggy and Gazzy were back to back, as were Angel and Nudge, but Fang stood alone (facing the leader of the pack). Facing an Eraser who reminded me a hell of a lot of the Ari in Maximum Ride - dark blonde fur and larger then the others surrounding the flock. I caught a snatch of conversation from a deep growling voice, before the blonde leader threw back his head and howled.

All the Erasers sprang into action, and at the same time the flock launched themselves into an attack. They were out numbered 20-1 - again not a good sign. Fang literally went out of sight, and groups of Erasers dropped to the floor, at random, out cold. Iggy and Gazzy were hurling bombs into the thick mob of erasers taking our ten at a time, and Nudge and Angel were kicking butt. Ari was wandering round trying to locate the invisible Fang. He kept making random swipes at air, and eventually seemed to grab onto something solid, which he hurled away from him. The tree I was sitting in swayed violently as Fang hit it, and I gasped silently. I had to help, but when I tried to get to him I found it was one of those annoying dreams where you can't move an inch.

_Max notice what is happening._

What, why?

_Because the dormant mind can gain access to things the conscious mind can't (so to speak) dream of._

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

_It means that this could happen in the future, you remembering what happened is very important, it could save your flock's lives._

I was snapped out of my trance by my tree wobbling more violently. It shook in time with Ari punching Fang and Fang couldn't do anything to defend himself - and the flock were too busy with their own Erasers to help him. He finally released Fang, and he slipped down the trunk to lie slumped at the bottom. Get up Fang, come on.

His black t-shirt was bloodstained and ripped from Ari's claws. He wasn't moving (and trust me it takes a lot to make Fang stay down); I knew his consciousness was quickly slipping away. He let out a slow moan of pain, which wasn't good. He never makes any sound of pain either - I could've broken his foot in Physics but all he did was breathe sharply. The flock turned their attention away from the fight for a split second to look at their leader slumped against the tree almost out cold. And in that split second they were over come.

All of my flock were forced to the ground, and trussed up in duct tape. They were then roughly pulled back up again to face Ari who was amusing himself by kicking the living shit out of Fang - literally. I couldn't move, all I could do was watch in horror - barley able to breathe. The flock were screaming through the tape, struggling to get to him, but unable to - due to the three Erasers that each of them had holding them back. Ari then stopped beating Fang up, and instead tied him up like the rest of the flock. He then flung him on the ground, where Fang hit the dirt and rolled - now out cold. He looked horrible, that is what could I could see of him through all the blood.

I was so desperate to help that I was screaming at the top of my lungs; but nothing was coming out, I wasn't making any sound. I tried as hard as I could to get to him, but I couldn't.

He rolled over and over, until he came to halt in the middle of the clearing. I heard the Ari-wanna-be grunt something, then my flock were thrown into cages - which were in turn chucked into a truck. The truck sped off, carrying most of the people I love. And I fell backwards off the tree; blacking out before I hit the ground...

* * *

><p>Light was coming through my curtains flooding my room with painful morning light. I looked at my clock, and saw the glowing green numbers read 8:00. I sat up and yawned. Stretching I felt my stomach give a massive rumble. What does that remind me of? Oh yeah my super speed. Maximum Ride here I come...Shit my dream. It was a dream right? Oh my god, Fang. I picked up my mobile on my bedside table next to me and dialed his number. Oh come Fang pick up, it isn't true, it was only a dream. I'M OK. HE'S OK.<p>

"Yo." I heard a low voice from my phone, and I was relieved. I let out a breath.

"Oh thank god! Hi Fang"

"Er...Max? What are you doing calling me at" I could almost see him checking the time, "8 am?"

"Sorry, bad dream, just checking bye!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Max, what happened? Are you ok? You're never up before mid-day, what was this dream about?"

"Seriously nothing, just my brain not making the connection between dream and reality this early in the day. Sorry; it's my head." I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment. Jeez it happens even on the bloody phone? Seriously?

"Okay. You sure you're alright?" he said in a worried voice.

"Positive." I said firmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"School dumbass" I could almost see him silently chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I knew that. See ya Fang."

"Bye Max." I ended the call and said under my breath;

"Yeah, see you ditch me for Bridget." I threw my phone on the floor, and went downstairs to breakfast. But not before making sure that the door frame knew how stupid I felt...

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen to find Mum watching TV. She looked around at me in shock;<p>

"MY GOD MAX! What are you doing up? It's way before 12!"

"Shuddup...I may on occasions see the mornings on a Saturday. Every once a millennia." I rubbed my eyes and she frowned at me.

"Okay I was cold and I couldn't get back to sleep" Mum nodded taking in my nonsense, but I felt bad. I trusted my Mum, and she always told me the truth. So whatdda I do for her? Go and tell her a bucket of 'fibs' (not to be confused with a bucket of fish - whole different situation with a long back story).

She smiled at me, then turned back to the TV. I on the other hand, focused on stuffing my face with cereal. I was super hungry - probably from the super speed incident, and not eating much afterwards. I gorged myself in front of the lounge TV (but only after pushing Ella out the door - literally; I was not going to sit here watching some stupid soup opera).

I scrolled through the channels finding zilch to watch, so I switched over to the news. Apparently it's good for my education to read a newspaper or watch the news everyday (so I'm told); so here's me being an academic busy body. I switched over to BBC breakfast channel to find good ol' Bill talking to another reporter in a far away country. I actually tried to tune in to what was going on, but my brain kicked in gear when I noticed the words scrolling across the bottom of the screen;

||| SAVE THE WORLD MAX ||||

I closed my eyes, rubbed them furiously with my knuckles and looked again. Well would ya look at that!

|||| SAVE THE WORLD MAX |||| SAVE THE WORLD MAX ||||

was coming again and again, and I was getting a bad feeling in the pit of stomach that it wasnt' just coincidence - I'm just that perceptive. I stared at the text, then tried to listen to the rest of the report. It was a man in Japan talking about the fairly resent tsunami, and how the people recovering. How it was unexpected and was thought to be caused by extreme changes in the Earth's crust (that's mystifying scientists everywhere). The reporter was telling Bill how many were killed/seriously injured in the actual event, while footage of the incident and photos of the aftermath crossed the screen.

||| SAVE THE WORLD MAX ||||

Was still sliding along the bottom, even as the report ended and we went back to Bill (who said);

"Thanks Dave" Beautiful British name Dave (so unoriginal); "That was Dave with the Japan report; we hope all those effected are on the road to rocovery, and wish them all the best. We apologise for the text at the bottom of the report, there seems to be a technical glitch, and our teams are trying to rectify it now. In other news…" I know that growing up is hard, but really? This much on a week end? Seriously? It wasn't even me imagining it, it was actually there. Even Bill's team noticed.

_It's right you know Max._

What the |||| SAVE THE WORLD MAX |||| stuff?

_Yes. You need to start stepping up to what you were meant to be. Maximum Ride was meant to save the world. You are Maximum Ride. It is time you started to live up your name._

You know I don't think you've told me that before. But I know I've mentioned this once or twice; my name is NOT Maximum Ride!

_Maximum we've been over this. You will need to save the world in time, and in the time you have left, you need to train and prepare yourself. You and your flock will unite, and you will lead all of them to be better then they thought they could ever be. You can save the world, but you must prepare for it!_

Well it's nice to know that I've got so much choice in the matter.

_Glad we're on the same page._

Frankly I've handled all the 'Saving the World' a fourteen year old possibly can in one weekend, so (instead) I'll make a start on my homework.

_Really?_

Nah, I'll just copy Fang's - PS3 here we come!

_I knew that._

Course ya did. *rolls eyes at voice in head*...


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanted to say thanks to anyone who's added me to favourite story ect, I love you guys! XD **

**Sorry, but this chapter is a bit of a filler, cause the next chapter was too long so I cut this bit off separately. Good news is; it's super short! Just to let ya know; I'm super tired at the mo and getting TOO MUCH Homework from my teachers. Stupid life threatening exams! Anyway, could be crap, as I feel like crap and have no time to write anymore.**

**Enjoy if you can!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: <span>

Mushy Talks Can Sometimes Help 

(Emphasis on the Sometimes)

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I managed to finish all my homework (that I left till last minute), but only by waking up at 5 in the morning to finish everything off. I felt like walking to school, and so I set off earlier then usual; taking my own sweet time in getting there. Partly because; after last week I was now dreading going. Cue long list of things troubling supposed future Maximum Ride; *dramatic pause, and long sigh*;  
>1) I had to cope with Fang wandering off with Bridget<br>2) I had to cope with not seeing Fang all week (apart from in lessons)  
>3) I had to remember not to kill Bridget as Fang didn't know how dangerous she might be and would (more then likely) find it vaguely annoying<br>4) I had piss off Lissa - it's in the job description of Maximum Ride, I can't help it.  
>5) I had to actually work, as said above best friend wasn't working as fast; thanks to constantly staring off into space, probably thinking about his girlfriend.<br>6) I CAN'T BE ASKED TO IT ALL!  
>7) Fang<br>8) I love him?  
>9) I love him not?<br>10)Let me see...oh yeah; Fang

Therefore I spent most of my time before form period and at break in the music school - perfecting the art of being pissed off at one's best friend. Don't get me wrong he's great, but every time I try to talk to him either Lissa is tailing him or Bridget is there. I've tried to be lenient with him, but now every time he sees Lissa he runs away (and I could use Hyper drive to catch him up -cause he's like a freaking bullet- but I might just end up in France). Then every time he's with Bridget she tends to both demand all his attention and make his mouth unavailable - if you get what I mean.

So I take a trip to the music school, or hang with Iggy whenever I have time out of lessons. No one else tends to see Fang either; at lunch he tends to be literally dragged off by Bridget. So we all go up to the fields and try to have fun without him. Trying to ignore that all of us miss his constant, silent presence. We always leave his spot empty though, just in case, but it only reminds everyone that he's not here.

All in all; no FAng = difficulty to 'enjoy' school, in any way shape or form...

* * *

><p>So here I was, after nearly two weeks. Currently trying to get through my second Thurday of no Fang, and I was starting to get withdrawal symptoms. Stupid, but sadly true. I hardly ever saw my best friend, and being with Iggy was all very well, but only if Ella wasn't around. I know they're best friends but (no offense to Ella) she kinda distracted him *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*.<p>

But like I said; here I was with Iggy up on the fields, on Thursday, at lunch. Everyone else was running around, playing some form of tag, but I really didn't feel like playing. Apparently neither did Iggy because he was sitting next to me; leaning against our lunch tree beside the bench. We were just talking, making slightly forced conversation, when we came across a subject neither of us particularly wanted to discuss. Cue the extrmemely awkward silence, which Iggy eventually chose to break;

"Do you miss him being around?" I sighed;

"Hell yeah, you?" He grimaced;

"Yeah, he was my relationship counselor for Ella, now I have to ask Tess about it." he went red as he realized he was talking to Ella's sibling. I cracked a smile;

"Fang was your relationship counselor?" he nodded, looking away from me with a red tinge to his ears;

"Tess isn't bad, as she's a girl, but Fang...I don't know, it's like we were helping each other out." I was trying to hold back laughter and fighting the impulse to hit the sexist pig, but dropped all pretense at the last statement;

"What he'd help you out with Ella, and you'd help him out with Bridget?" I tried to sound casual, I think it worked. I hope. He shrugged;

"Not exactly, I can't really tell you it's a…" he paused looking as if he was grasping at straws, with his eyes darting around, "….a… guy pact thing" I snorted and mumbled;

"You sound like your out of twilight" He laughed a little but the laughter soon died away, and his face resumed it's pervious gloom. I looked away from him and out at the figures running around in the distance, picking out the Ella shaped one. I smiled slightly knowing how she felt about Iggy;

"I think it's great you know" I glanced away from The Flock to look at Iggy, and he looked at me questioningly, so I carried on; "you and Ella" I nodded my head in the direction of her running figure out on the grassy plain. He smiled as if him having gotten my approval was a good start.

I think it's great to have mushy talks about once a year, get all the gunk out so you can keep everything else back most of the time. I just never thought that I'd go mushy on Iggy. The only person I share anything with, when I'm not Max the invincible, is my Mum. But if there's one other person I'd tell it would be Fang, the guy that's always (almost literally) got/at my back. Lately though I found he was never around to have my back. He was too busy off with Bridget. There was more silence as I dwelled on thoughts of Bridget. And before I could stop myself, the question I was dying to ask slipped out my mouth;

"Does he love her?" Iggy looked at me. It was a little freaky when he looked me in the eye like that. Dare I say it? A bit of a Dumbledore look *hits head against hard surface* (yes, as surprising as it may be, I do read). He turned away from me and looked out at The Flock; they were running from one end of the dew covered sunlit, field to the other - porbably playing some form of bull dog. I could see him thinking about his answer, carefully, chewing his words. When he finally spoke, it looked as if he was choosing each word carefully;

"Love is the wrong word Max, he likes her a lot, but doesn't love her." My stomach sank slightly, but my heart clung to that tiny ray of hope. In Ella's words; he likes her, not like-likes her. I felt a tiny bit happier, but asked in a slightly whiny kind of voice;

"Then why has he left us?" We weren't alone, but Fang was the leader of our group, the one everyone turns to when a decision has to be made. I was stepping into those shoes, his shoes, more and more. But it didn't feel right. Iggy frowned;

"He told me that she constantly drags him off. He wants to come up with us, but can't." He bloody well can. Seeing my eye rolling, and knowing what it meant, Iggy carried on;

"Fang is a lot more caring about people's feelings then he lets on Max. I know it seems like he's a bit of a brick wall sometimes" I raised my eyebrows at the 'sometimes' and Iggy shrugged and said "okay, all the time then. But he doesn't want her to become jealous of us, and therefore have his girlfriend hate all his friends."

"Why would he think that spending time with us would lead to his girlfriend getting jealous?" Iggy now raised his eyebrows at me and said in a patronising voice,

"Max your his best friend, and there are almost double the amount of girls then boys in our group. He already spends his time with you in almost all of his classes, and with all of us out of school. What's Bridget going to think if he spends all his free time with us, or even you?" I gotta say, I never thought of it like that. Iggy smirked slightly, "I mean in Bridget's position, even I would get a little jealous." I grinned, almost laughing at the mental of image of Iggy looking like Bridget, but instead let out a slow sigh. Being wrong is one thing, but admitting it is a whole new level for me;

"I s'pose I can see where he's coming from." I grimaced a the statement. Why couldn't I be as cleaver as Fang, and therefore never be wrong?

_Maybe your possessed by a retarded ghost?_

Shut up Val!

"Well, I could always talk to Fang about it, cause your not exactly the only one who misses him . The fl-" Iggy cut himself off and cleared his throat, which made me frown slightly. After being overally dramatic he continued; "the group is. He kinda seems really cut off these days, I can barley get a word out of him." Ignoring Iggy's suspicious throat clearing and the screaming MAXIMUM RIDE alarm going off in my head, I said;

"I know what ya mean; he still talks to me, and I still talk to him, but it's like he's not listening to what either of us is saying"

"Yeah well that might not be because of Bridget, even if he won't admit it." I frowned but Iggy stood up and said; "We have 15 minutes till form period, why don't we join in for 10 minutes?" I smiled and followed suit;

"Sure, but I will floor you." He laughed and gently clapped me on the shoulder:

"Didn't expect you not to" Together, we ran over to join the others...

* * *

><p>At the end of my day, after all that mushy feeling talk, Ella and I walked home with Tess and JJ. We walked the long way (as usual) and talked, (as usual) and it was fun (as usual). So why did I feel like I was being watched?<p>

_Trust your instincts Maximum_

I did a casual 360º sweep of the area, but found nothing except for a hospital helicopter. It was still in the distance but, my mental warning light, didn't seem to like it. My thought process that followed went a little something like this:

Helicopter? Angel + helicopter + The School = Stranger Danger! Surroundings check= the twins house. Need a place to hide = adiquet...it'll have to do for now. How do I get inside=?

"Max are you alright?" JJ asked, I looked up to find every one looking at me and made one of my famous snap decisions.

"Yeah, but I've got a bit of a headache, could I possibly get some water?" The twins both smiled and JJ said;

"Sure come in!" We all followed them a little further, then eventually into their house. The door closed, leaving the four of us inside a cute little hallway, coloured in shades of yellow, green, cream and pale wood. We stood in a short hallway looking onto several doors and a set of carpeted stairs that turned back on themselves.

"I'll just get you a glass." JJ told me before she wandered off into what I thought must be the kitchen, and she shouted; "Everyone can come through if they're good, but take your shoes off."

"Sure!" I called back. Ella and Tess kicked their shoes off and walked through. I made a massive fuss over my laces while I waited to hear the sound of the helicopter pass. Once the whoop whoop sound of the blades slicing through the air had faded away, I kicked my shoes off and followed Tess and Ella.

"One glass of water for you Maxie" JJ handed the glass to me and I glared at her while she grinned back. She is sooooooo lucky I'm in a good mood. Tess smiled, getting a drink herself; "You both can stay for longer if you want?" I looked at Ella who nodded eagerly.

"That'd be awesome, but I'll have to just ask Mum, two secs!" I walked out into the hallway to fetch my phone. I dialed Mum and wait for her to pick up.

I won't bore you with my conversation it was the usual hi, hi, can I, yeah, bye, bye sorta thing, so I hung up and walked back to my stool into the kitchen;

"Are you sure that's alright? Won't we be getting in the way of dinner?" Tess, sitting on the counter shrugged;

"Yeah, we eat at around 7:30 anyway" I stood in the door way amazed:

"You eat that late, aren't you starving by then?" JJ shook her head;

"Nah, we have lunch late don't we, why what time do you have supper?" I frowned;

"As soon as we get home, 5:00 at the latest!" Ella rolled her eyes;

"Yeah she's always hungry!" I raised my eyebrows, hand on hip;

"I'm not that bad!" Ella raised her eyebrows at me and I found a partially invisible mysterious spot on my feet, that looked particularly interesting at this very second. Everyone laughed at my silence; but I'll admit Ella spoke nothing but the truth...

* * *

><p>And so we went on, talking about useless stuff like the above for an hour and a half. I kinda liked it, having friends bit, not the talking for literally hours on end (Fang would've died)! Mum picked us up and we both left with a feeling of disappointment (that we couldn't have talked about useless stuff for longer). Well technically I was putting off homework, but it was a nice way to put it off all the same.<p>

We got home and ate a dinner of tinned goodness, aka; the one and only *drum roll*...ravioli. Then we both dragged ourselves upstairs, not wanting to face the piles of homework hiding in our bags. I got as far as getting out my Biology books but couldn't carry on any further. Instead I got my guitar outta it's case and had a quiet little strumming session - I don't care what anyone says; secret guitar playing is badass in this house.

* * *

><p>By the time it was around 7:30 I was really relaxed and reading yet another Maximum Ride book; in my PJ's, on my bed. An hour in I was thoroughly engrossed in Maximum Ride, and so (naturally) jumped feet several feet off my bed spread when a loud ringing split the silence of my room. Shaking from the ridiculous amount of adrenaline I had rushing around, I found the source of the ringing under my pillow. I pulled out my phone and turned it over to see who was calling me. The name that appeared on screen only made me more shaky. Had Iggy told him? Oh crap I bet he told him about my mushy moment, oh crap crap crap crap crap! I didn't want to leave it to go to answer phone and so took a deep breath; sliding the green button on screen and giving in to the inevitable. I brought the phone up to my ear and cleared my throat slightly, before saying in an accidentally high pitched voice;<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Max, it's Fang."

"Hiya" I tried sound enthusiastic, but all I achieved was an awkward silence - not the best result when your speaking to silence in human form.

"Well, ummm, Iggy told me about your conversation today" my stomach sank, my heart sped up and I felt my face growing hotter; "and I realized I have hardly seen by best friend in over a week." My heart beat even faster, at the 'my best friend' bit (cheesy, but I've never been or had a best friend before); "So I was wondering, do you and Ella want to come back to my house tomorrow, sleep over then come to your first band practice tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, but have to check Mum's alright with it two secs" I dropped my phone on my bedspread and jumped down the stairs in two bounds. I found Mum in the kitchen doing some work; "Mum can Ella and I go and sleep at Fang's tomorrow, then stay for band practice on the Saturday?"

"Sure, just find out what time you need to be picked up" she smiled at me and I smiled back in a thankful way, before leaping up the stairs again. I flew into my bedroom and skidded on my carpet. This sadly resulted in me falling over and hitting my head on the wall with a loud BANG! Classic Max-style.

I shook it slightly, getting up and walking back over to the bed. I sat down carefully and tried to slow down my heavy breathing. I caught my breath fairly quickly and picked up my phone, saying into it;

"Hello?"

"What was the bang?"

"Me tripping over a flat surface, and my head making friends with the wall" I heard a Fang laugh some-what faintly through the speaker, and I went slightly red again: "Yeah, yeah, ha ha; Max in pain is hilarious. Mum said that's good, but what time do I need to be picked up?"

"Oh around 4 ish in the afternoon, oh and just to warn you Nudge will be in the house with Ella. My advice; bring ear plugs as a precaution." I groaned;

"Why Fang why? Why do we have to be related to people who can't talk at normal speeds?"

"Such is life, suck it up! So...I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and obviously bring your guitar." I laughed slightly;

"No freaking duh! See ya Fang."

"Bye Max"

I hung up the phone, and something that had been slowly dying over the past couple of weeks suddenly healed - taking with it the growing weight that lay on my shoulders. With luck (accept my own), I have a feeling I might be getting a best friend back.

I ran over to Ella's room to tell her she'd be staying at Nudge's tomorrow. She squealed, and immediately went to ring Nudge about it, and I went back to my room.

I packed for tomorrow then climbed into bed, looking forward to school after all. It was about time!

* * *

><p><strong>(Earlier that day)<strong>

Unknown POV **  
><strong>

The sound of the rotors was deafening, but it would all be over soon. They had tracked Maximum Ride to this area, all we had to do was capture it. The chopper flew over a school, and around the valley, but there was no sign of her anywhere. The heat vision goggles don't zoom in well, but the source _had_ confirmed she defiantly lived in the area (would be spottable). Apparently it's time was drawing nearer to the optimum range for a trial that had never thought of before - let alone attempted.

The source did have her own goal, but helping us, helped her. Once we had Maximum Ride, everything would fall into place. Once we had Maximum Ride, who would be left to save the world? One failed experiment = one problem. No failed experiment = no problem. She might have hidden herself for now, but she can't run forever. No one can. No one ever has. And no one ever will...

* * *

><p><strong>DA...DA...DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *cue ominous music*<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to the people who read this story and don't skip the author's note. Gotta shout out to winged wolf 2 who has reviewed twice *jumps up and down with happiness*, go and read their story called New Friends and Old Enemies. Check it out cause I have a feeling it's going to be good :)**

**Sorry to anyone who likes me updating. I waited on many fanfics, telling myself if I ever became a fanfic writer I would never leave huge gaps in between updates. What have I done? Have a guess. **

**On the reviewing subject, I've only got 4, which is great but it'd be awesome if I got two more this chapter? Please review even if you just leave a smiley you know :) :( the whole shabang. It makes me very happy, and gives me a reason to skip homework and write instead! Constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be abusive - I really care what everyone else thinks, as vain as that sounds.**

**Just to mention I have used the almighty bacon idea once, which had been used many time to great effect. Not gonna happen with mine, but I can try. (If I missed anyone out, be sure to tell me, I owe them a mention :D) One of the recently read by me (which I can remember right now) member of the mighty fanfics that gave me the knowledge to realize the banter and awesomeness of referring to bacon is Scars by siera156. Read it . Laugh at it. Hope for future Fax. All the good stuff.**

**Enough of my rambling, here are the songs mentioned:  
><strong>**You and Me by Lifehouse (I know this has been used in quite a few songfics, but I love it!)  
><strong>**Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie**

**And here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8:<span>

Spending the Night with Mr Smiley

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

I grabbed my sports bags and followed Nudge and Ella out of the girls changing rooms. I'd just had Badminton in P.E with most of the flock, and had ended the lesson in a furious game with Fang. We came off at a draw and in a bad temper because (as the both of us agreed) drawing is so much worse then losing. Nudge, Ella and I met the Fang at the top of the gym steps, and started to walk towards the supermarket; where Fang and Nudge's mum was waiting in the car. Ella and Nudge walked in front of us and Fang and I hung back - just out of range of ear ache. Of course we argued all the way down form school (just like the good ol' days);

"I so would've won the game" Fang muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me! You would not!" I squeaked.

"Your serving just wasn't judged fairly by the Ella" He retorted and I scowled.

"Yeah? Well your smashes never worked, so it wouldn't have helped." I snapped back and he turned away from me muttering in a sing-songy voice (just loud enough for me to hear);

"I still would've won" I glared at him (eyes narrowed to a slit) and, looking back around, he glared back. We both held our gaze, staring daggers at each other, neither wanting to be the first to break. But after around a minute of constant death glaring and only 3 episodes of having to blink, we got down to the main road. As I didn't want to get run over I stopped glaring and simple shot Fang the bird, looking in both directions as we crossed road. His eyes narrowed jokingly and I laughed, which made Fang actually smile. On catching sight of it I almost stopped laughing (out of shock) but looked away from him instead (thankfully before I broke down and told him how much I liked his smile). Max will not be mushy, no mush. Strong Max, stay strong...no mush...no mfph, no…I...uh;

"You should smile more often, it suits you a hell of a lot better then the emotionless face." I really need my brain back - my stupidity seems to be getting more and more serious; I'll be telling him I'm possibly in love with him next.

_But you do!_

Val I will only say this once: SHUT. UP. (I felt my face heating up both from anger and embarrassment. I glanced at Fang out of the corner of my eye, and I saw him smirking because he can see exactly what I'm thinking; but he's taking brotherly love the wrong way anyway and building an even bigger ego because of it. I turned back to the pavement in front of me, getting redder by the second.)

_But you do like him!_

GO! AWAY!

_Max he likes you too, he just doesn't realise it yet._

What he likes me? And when were you going to tell me this?

_Well, when he figures it out...Ah but someone's interested now, aren't we? Looking for Fang to like you back?_

FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH FANG!

_Maybe just a little_

I was pratically foaming at the mouth, but before I could shout at the top of my mental voice I heard Fang say:

"Max?" I saw a hand waving in front of my face and turned to the owner of the hand snarling;

"What" I was now really pissed at that little teeny tiny voice in my head.

"Hey, just bringing you back to Earth." he raised his hands up in surrender at my tone; "I've called you at least three times. What did I say about not listening to what people are doing/saying?"

He used a patronizing voice just to tick me off, but smiled at me in that amazing smile again; so that I slipped right back into puppy Max mode. Why the hell did I tell him to smile more often, I'm always momentarily stunned ever time he does it. And I told him to do it more? Where the hell was my self control when I said something as stupid as that?

"Sorry" I shook my head, raised my eyebrows, shrugging; "I'm trying you know, I just find it hard to listen to stuff that's unimportant!" He frowned at my comment and punched me playfully on the arm.

I smiled and punched him back, but he only laughed. I could see the twinkle in his eyes that sung pathetic! So, naturally, I pushed him into the railing. Hard. He grabbed my rucksack and swung me around into the railing beside him. He casually passed me and walked on. I literally growled; I would win! I sped up to reach him and pull his back pack hard, so he fell backwards. As I was feeling kinder then usual I stood behind him and caught him a few inches before he hit the ground - but immediately let go when he was within range of the pavement.

I passed him and walked on - two can play at that game. Humming in victory I didn't hear Fang come up behind me, and before I knew what was happening he had pulled my bags off of my shoulder put them in his other hand. Then in one swift movement he had thrown me over his free shoulder, and carried me fireman style. I gasped taking in what just happened; momentarily stunned. I then took a deep breath and said in a deadly calm, quiet voice;

"Fang put me down! NOW!" I could feel him chuckling silently before he simply said;

"No"

"Fang!" I snapped at him, but he ignored me;

"Ella, Nudge can you take Max's bags please?"

"Fang! Nudge, Ella, call him off!"

"Beg" Nudge said, and I scowled;

"Never!" I said indignantly; I am not a damsel in distress, nor will ever be one. I just want to get down, and beat the crap out of Fang.

"Suffer then" Ella said before both of the speech freaks sped up, and out of my limited line of vision. I growled slightly in my throat and pounded on Fang's back, but it was no use. I heard Ella and Nudge giggling their heads off, getting further away. When I'm supreme ruler of the universe I shall ban giggling, it's annoying. Almost as annoying as a certain best friend, but not quite. I could've gotten out of the situation, but I didn't want Fang dead yet, so I just pounded Fang's back over and over again; hard enough to sting slightly, not enough to bruise. But I ended up giving up after much effort, because it was clear that I wasn't going to win this one. As one of Ella's beloved fashion celebrities say; I may have lost the battle, but I will win the war! It's Max=0 Fang=1, but not for long my friend...

* * *

><p>Fang had been carrying me for barely minute before I escaped. After giving up on gently pounding Fang I lay there thinking and planning, and planing and thinking, and just like that *snaps fingers* it came to me. I grinned evilly and started messing with his hair. If there is one thing that Fang's vain about it's his hair; he doesn't style it, but anyone goes near his head he goes nuts.<p>

He let out a yelp, and I was dropped back on the ground, as he fell with me. I landed hard on my hip, but scrambled up, ignoring the dead leg that I now had thanks to Fang's height. I ran (as best as I could) up to Ella, and tugged my bags off my shoulder then ran back to Fang to receive what ever 'I hate you' look he had on his face with glee. When I reached him however, his expression wasn't hate. It almost looked as if he was scared, his face was pale and he was shaking slightly as he picked himself up off of the pavement carefully. I've never seen Fang like this ever before. What the hell did I do?

"Fang? Fang are you alright?" He brought his head around to face me, and slowly his wide eyes met my worried ones. He was still rooted to the spot, and still trembling, trying to pull himself together. He shook his head as a bit of colour returned to his face. He was really freaking me out; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just…" I could hear his fast breathing and I didn't quite know what to say; I'd only touched his head, what the hell just happened?

_Take a wild guess Max?_

My heart sunk and I felt the colour drain from my face too - looking back at Fang. He doesn't like being touched around his head...what the hell had the School done to him? To all of them? Val?

_It's not my place to say, but just leave his head alone._

Oh crap, what have I done?

"Fang I'm so sorry." I whispered and he looked down at me; now back at his full height. His widened eyes shrinking back to their normal size and expression, and his colour returning slowly to previously pale cheeks. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he shut it. He tried again and managed to get out a raspy;

"S'okay...I" he frowned and I could see his brain ticking over, trying to think of some excuse. I tried to think of some thing to smooth it all over, but my mind was blank. We started walking again.

"I defiantly lost at badminton, you were right. I was...wrong" I stumbled over the 'wrong' bit but saw his eyes widen then soften ever so slightly as his lips barley curved upward. He shook his head and his eyes glinted, hardly a trace of their previous blocked dullness as he hid it away;

"Could you say that again please Maxine?" I frowned at him but he grinned, showing his teeth. My mouth fell open, but I shut it before repeating myself - every word with great effort. The things best friends will do to ya - if he hadn't just had a mental break down! he grinned;

"Well Maxine yo have just admitted defeat to me, how often in your life has that happened?" I glared at him, but smiled slightly - glad I hadn't upset him too much. But the humour that's twinkling in his eyes is telling me that that's not all he's got to say - and I'm most likely not going to like it when he goes on (as a facial linguist, I just know it); "Because I just got a record of you saying it on my phone. You can hear it as many times as you want."

"You what?" I shrieked and several pedestrians stared. Fang barely glanced at my face as he laughed and ran like a bat outta hell - smart boy...I s'pose he's at least gotten over the head catastrophe, at least that's what it looks like. I walked on letting out a heavy sigh, still trailing behind the motor mouths. I'd let him have this one but never again. Fang's just not allowed to beat me in these sorts of things, it's just not right...

* * *

><p>I followed the motor mouths until we reached a car that Fang was leaning on. I glared at him and he smirked ever so slightly, opening the boot so I could put my bags in. He closed it and walked round to open the door, inclining with his arm to get in. I only stopped glaring at him when I got within sight of the opening, and switched to a signature fake-but-looks-real smile for the sake of his parents. I got into the back seat and found myself under the kind gaze of Fang's Mum. She was a very young kind looking women who smiled at me and said;<p>

"Hi, I'm Fang's Mum (call me Linda) you must be Max."

"Errr… Hi" I was slightly stunned as I smiled at the young, female version of the adult Fang sitting in front of me.

_Are you making any connections Maximum?_

Yeah I got the 'Fang's Mum is a teenager in the books and really young in real life' similarity thanks - I'm blonde Val, not brain dead.

Fang slid into the seat beside me and smiled, it was as if that moment on the pavement had never happened. He was his unusually happy self. But I know better then anyone that Fang is the master of masks and the boss of brick walls. He's just probably only dying on the inside. The outward Fang however seemed to be in a good mood, because he even joined in as we sang along to the radio the whole way home. You know just your usual afternoon car rave/karaoke session...

* * *

><p>We eventually came to Fang's drive way, after a long drive. We were now deep in the country side, surrounded only by the fields of grass and forests for miles around. I liked it so far. The car turned into a brick-layed driveway leading to an old farm house. It had ivy climbing up the sides, and two floors. It was, well, the only word I can think of is...errr...charming? Back up, and rewind. Charming? Since when was the word charming in the Maxictionary? *flicks through dictionary pages, freaking out*.<p>

While I was having a mental breakdown over English and Maxictionary translations we all got out of the car. I managed to keep it together as we carried our stuff inside, but on entering the house I stopped pondering my translations and instead proceeded with my usual inspection (don't ask; I just feel like I have to scope out my surroundings - it's an instinctive thing). The house was...that word I mentioned previously (asking me to say it again would result in me running back and fourth, shouting, arms flailing around and a good deal of colourful language; as funny as it sounds, don't try it - for my sake). Complete with crackling log burner, old and slightly worn sofas, pots of flowers dotted here and there, surrounded by light colours from ceiling to floor.

I followed Fang as the four of us climbed the stairs. We came out at a hallway, where Ella and Nudge went one way, and Fang and I went the other. Fang led me to the end of the hallway, and kicked open the door displaying a simple sign of 'Fang's Room'. I followed him through the door.

"Dump your bags there" I looked at where Fang was pointing, and dropped them in a corner - closed the door behind me and taking a look around. His bedroom was, as you'd have expected it to be, mainly black. The black wallpaper was to be expected but I had a feeling his Mum had stepping in and installed a cream (instead of black) carpet - both however, were far spread around the massive room. I took a general scan of his room, noting exits, ect (Maximum Ride here remember?). I found his bed in front of me, and on a higher level then the rest of the room - yeah that's how big his room is it has different levels. In the lower section (there was a step - he has a freaking step in his room!) there was a little music corner. It held a keyboard, microphones, drum kit, several empty guitar stands, along with his black acoustic and electric. In the other corner there was a dark wooden desk complete with swivel chair, computer and lamp. There were several posters on his wall, and I recognized several of them as a Skyrim video game poster and Three Doors Down album cover blown up to poster size. The only colour in his room was the curtains and carpet. His curtains had tiny designs on them, from what I could tell, but what they were so small I couldn't be sure without a closer look.

Looking beyond the curtains I saw there was a freaking balcony! I couldn't decided whether I was jealous or had serious suspicions that Fang came from a fairytale book or song (like Ella's beloved Love Story) and would burst into a rendition without warning. I kept sweeping my gaze over his room again and again, hating Fang more and more every time. On my third sweep I saw Fang sit up from where he was lying on his bedspread - you'll never guess what colour it was! We made eye contact and he said;

"So what da ya think?" I tried to find something wrong with his room before I settled on my answer;

"Apart from the emo colour range, I'm extremely jealous" He glared at me and I let out a small, quiet laugh. Seeing the windows/doors open wide, I strode out onto the balcony. It was pretty damn cool, made with light tan coloured rock - but I couldn't help thinking it was a bit fairy princess for Fang (of course that gave me the wonderful mental image of Fang forced into a tutu and, feeling overwhelmed with kindness, I reduced laughing in his face to snorting discreetly - if that's possible). I smiled, feeling the chilly breeze on my face.

You could defiantly feel an English winter creeping in now; the icy wind buffeted my already tangled, loose hair behind me, and I shivered slightly as it blew the hair off my neck. I lent slightly over the balcony wall, loving the feeling of the wind flying past me, and felt the sudden urge to jump over the edge - not in a suicidal way but to...I don't know. Sorta feel the wind whip past me, like in the nightmare I'd had not so long ago. That feeling of freedom.

_I think you mean feeling of flying Maximum?_

"Will you quit that!" I breathed angrily - I really didn't want any fortune cookie crap in my head today.

"Quit what? Breathing?" I jumped feet, feeling Fang's warm breath on my neck and looked round.

_*cough*Maximum Ride and the Angel Experiment*cough*_

I ignored Val and frowned up at him and his stupid calmness, while he chuckled softly. He walked away from me to stand at my side (instead of inches from my nose). I looked up and out at the sky, and saw him do the same, seeing it start to turn a faint pinky colour. Looking over at him I saw that he too had a look of wanting to fall through the air, because he lent against the stone barricade with the expression of forcing himself to stay on the solid rock under foot. I smiled and looked back out at the skyline again; a flock of birds passed over head and I watched them fly away - shrinking into the distance...

* * *

><p>We must have stayed like that for at least another quarter of an hour, just breathing in the cold air and looking out on the skyline like the cliche pair we were. Darkness was settling in a light layer around the Winter landscape before I chose to break the silence because, let's face it; he's not going to do it:<p>

"So you have an acoustic, can you play me something?" he blinked and looked around at me his eyes softening slightly, holding a slight twinkle. Pretty eyes. Brown with a little green, all pretty…No Max! Bad Max! He has a girlfriend and is talking, listen;

"I only know one song" I slide my gaze down to his nose, so I could carry on talking normally;

"Well then, you don't have to worry about choosing." He frowned ever so slightly, clearly trying to find a way out, then smiled;

"Only if you play." Now it was my turn to frown;

"Fine, but you're going first" He smiled one of his signature half smiles, and headed back inside. I followed him, shutting the cold air out with the glass doors.

Fang headed over to his guitar, while I headed over to the swivel chair. I repressed myself from jumping on it and madly spinning around; instead wheeling it over to the step - so Fang could sit down, and I could still be close enough to hear him (he's a quiet guy, who's unlikely to do this again willingly, so I didn't want to miss a second of it). It was one of those chairs that was so darn comfortable that you don't want to stand up ever again, and so I decided that from now on this swivel chair would only be for moi - mental note; write name on Fang's swivel chair so it's officially mine. I barely had time for a 'Mwahahahahaha!' mental moment, before I saw that Fang had finished tuning up. I brought my legs up to my chest and gripped them with my arms, lying my chin on top. I was hiding my face (that would undoubtedly start swooning over Fang if I wasn't careful) and remaining comfortable - I not going to say killing two birds with one stone, for obvious reasons, but you get the idea. I refocused in on Fang, to find him looked at me; waiting for me to come back to Earth before talking. He smiled;

"It's called You and Me by Lifehouse" I smiled mentally going over the tune in my head quickly before Fang started picking at the strings. He played I simple picking pattern transferred to strumming then back to picking, just as he started to sing,

_"What day is it? And in what month?_  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>  
><em>I can't keep up and I can't back down<em>  
><em>I've been losing so much time"<em>

He closed his eyes, and looked up from the strings he was previously picking to strum out the chorus:

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
><em>_Nothing to lose  
><em>_And it's you and me and all other people  
><em>_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Fang has a lovely voice, this song just reminded me how much better at singing he is then me. Slightly depressing and amazing at the same time - what a guy! He looked back down at the strings and strummed into the next verse;

_"One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
><em>_I'm tripping on words  
><em>_You've got my head spinning  
><em>_I don't know where to go from here"  
><em>

I curled myself up on his chair and leaned it back as far as it could go, relaxed at the sound of his voice, and the guitar - still watching him, and rolling over to do so;

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
><em>_Nothing to prove  
><em>_And it's you and me and all other people  
><em>_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

He looked up and around his room; glancing everywhere and any where that I wasn't (*tsk* Liar; he couldn't keep his eyes on me - change the lyrics you villain);

_"There's something about you now  
><em>_I can't quite figure out  
><em>_Everything she does is beautiful  
><em>_Everything she does is right"_

I was so at ease, it was weird. We were just sitting here as Fang played the minutes away and I felt relaxed for the first time in a couple of weeks - it wasn't a bad sorta feeling;

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
><em>_Nothing to lose  
><em>_And it's you and me and all other people  
><em>_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
><em>_and me and all other people with nothing to do__Nothing to prove  
><em>_And it's you and me and all other people  
><em>_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"  
><em>

I was now really comfortable; curled up in a ball (lying back in Fang's swanky desk chair) fighting the enormous urge to fall sleep, as he started to pick out the tune again;

_"What day is it?  
><em>_And in what month?  
><em>_This clock never seemed so alive"_

He finished with a slow strum, but I only opened my eyes once the sound had completely died away. I looked at Fang as he sat there with his eyes closed; and I even caught a glimpse of a full smile before it vanished. I felt my heart sink as I remembered he was probably thinking about Bridget. The classic brick wall emotional face replaced his happy face in seconds (signature Fang) as he held out the guitar for me. Seeing his now expressionless face, and dreading going wrong, I reluctantly uncurled myself in his chair. I sat up properly and I took it saying,

"Remind me why I'm need for the band, when you can play this. Really well?"

"Because that's practically the only song I know, and I've been practicing that for at least a year. I think it's fair to say that your skills far outstrip my own."

"Can I have that on record, possibly written down?" He ignored me and my raised eyebrows, carrying on;

"Plus the fact we've been looking for a female lead, and before you ask yes I am the male not female lead." I smirked and looked down at the shiny black instrument in my lap. I frowned slightly and said;

"You know for something you don't really know how to play, this is a very swanky model." he smiled, opened his mouth, but closed it again. He tried again, hesitating slightly, and managed to get out;

"Mum gave it to me hoping I'd learn, but I preferred to play electric songs, so I didn't really bother" he seemed to stumble on the word Mum, which was a little weird, but ignored my MAXIMUM RIDE alarm saying;

"So how come you ended up learning You and Me?" He hesitated again, but managed to compose his cool-collected self to say;

"Mum's favorite song. I played it to her as a birthday gift." I frowned as he stumbled over 'Mum' again but brushed it off before Val could chip in yet again. I gave Fang one of Ella's classic 'awwwwwwwwww's (she would've so been proud), and he smiled shrugging modestly.

Still smiling I pulled the guitar closer to me and played with the strings slightly, trying to decide what I wanted to play. I started picking out a random tune, trying to recognize what it was. I smiled; realising my sub-conscience was giving me the perfect song.;

"Right...I'm going to play Big Girls Don't Cry, by Fergie" Fang nodded and I leaned back as far as his swivel chair would allow (practically horizontal), then started to pick out the tune. I smiled to myself at the gentle pattern, enjoying the sound, and breathing in eau de la Fang - both from the guy himself and his swivel chair. I took another deep breath before I started singing along;

_"La la la la"_

_"The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
><em>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>__I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
><em>_To be with myself and center  
><em>_Clarity, peace, serenity"_

He used to be my shelter, a sense of peace that I had never had before.

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
><em>_That this has nothing to do with you  
><em>_It's personal, myself and I  
><em>_We've got some straightenin' out to do  
><em>_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
><em>_But I've got to get a move on with my life  
><em>_It's time to be a big girl now  
><em>_And big girls don't cry  
><em>_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"_

Damn right I'm gonna miss him whenever he's not by my side. I s'pose I should let him go, after all; 'If you let someone go and they return you know they truly love you'… Yeah and all the other fortune cookie crap that I have to deal with everyday; blatantly just made to make my life difficult.

_"The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
><em>_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
><em>_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
><em>_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay"_

I never seem to find a happy circumstance, so I should stop chasing the fairytales. Fang is my friend, but he's now Bridget's boyfriend, and I am happy for them. I am...I think...I hope...Well I can at least try...

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
><em>_That this has nothing to with you  
><em>_It's personal, myself and I  
><em>_We've got some straightenin' out to do  
><em>_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
><em>_But I've got to get a move on with my life  
><em>_It's time to be a big girl now  
><em>_And big girls don't cry"_

Becoming Maximum Ride isn't going to be easy, moving on is part of what she has to do. I've read the Fang book. Maybe it's not meant to work out, maybe it's never meant to be...

_"Like the little school mate in the school yard_  
><em>We'll play jacks and Uno cards<br>__I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
><em>_Valentine  
><em>_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
><em>_'Cause I want to hold yours too  
><em>_We'll be playmates and lovers  
><em>_And share our secret worlds  
><em>_But it's time for me to go home  
><em>_It's getting late, dark outside  
><em>_I need to be with myself, and center  
><em>_Clarity, peace, serenity"_

'kay maybe skip out the lovers part, cause I think we've sorted out that that's never gonna end well or even happen...

_"I hope you know, I hope you know  
><em>_That this has nothing to do with you  
><em>_It's personal, myself and I  
><em>_We've got some straightenin' out to do  
><em>_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
><em>_But I've got to get a move on with my life  
><em>_It's time to be a big girl now  
><em>_And big girls don't cry  
><em>_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"_

I picked out the last set of chords thinking. I need to move on from this stupid bit of depression, it's getting annoying. But can I? To move or not to move? Easier said then done...

I lent forward, from my previous horizontal position on Fang's chair, to face the man himself who was full on grinning. Seeing it, I almost fell out his swivel chair - the key word being almost. I handed the guitar back to Mr Smiley using all my energy to stop the extended arm from shaking. Mental note; stop looking at Fang when he actually smiles = less soppy, embarrassed, clumsy, sappy Max, and more kick ass. He took the guitar back from me and replaced it in it's stand; then walked back over to me saying;

"That's why we need you in the band." He kept smiling and my stomach kept churning so much I was starting to feel sick. Why it has to do it quite so much don't know, but that's me. Look up WTF in the dictionary and there will be a picture of me. Fang isn't that amazing, it's just that I'm really messed up - that's obviously what it is...*cough*

I smiled and was about to reply 'you damn straight' but Fang tipped me out of the swivel chair on to the floor, and sat in it himself. Oh no, this isn't gonna be pretty. I swung him around and he flew out of the chair. I then pulled him over to the other side of his room, which took very little effort - me being freakishly strong for my age and him being as light as Ella (and I've forced her outta my room plenty of times). I dropped him then returned to the chair. I righted the position of the back rest and sat back down, cross legged, in a meditating position. I about to start with the classic 'ommmmmmmmm' (just to tick him off even more), when yet again I was interrupted by Fang. He picked me up again, this time bridal style. Jeez, what is his problem? It's my chair! He threw me onto the bed, and I sunk into his mattress (as it was one of those expensive ones - just about everything Fang owns, including his alarm clock, is fancy-schmancy). I leapt up and tackled him before he reached the chair again. I floored and straddled him, trapping his arms and looking up to the ceiling with a;

"Mwahahahahahahahah- uh" Until I was flipped over by Fang, and found him straddling me calmly saying;

"Who laughing now?" It was only when I announced the production of more salvia that he jumped off me. I got up and lunged for the chair again, only to be tackled by Fang; who pinned against the floor for the second time. He smirked and said in that stupidly calm sing-songy voice;

"Pinned ya again." I made the spit sound again but he stayed put. So what did I do? That's right. I spat at him. In. His. Face. It hit him on the nose and he fell off me in shock, looking cross eyed at his nose. I grinned in victory (resisting the temptation to say; in your face). Fang, wiping my spit off of him on to his sleeve, looked at me with an evil glint in his eye and said;

"Run" Taking his expression into account I chose an option I never usual go for; doing exactly as I was told...

* * *

><p>This was now a massive war, and I was up against an angry Fang - I don't see a happy ending for the both of us on the horizon. I flew (not literally) down the stairs, and thanks to the fact I was in school uniform my tights that made me fall down the last four. I quickly scrambled up again and ran into the lounge, where Ella and Nudge were watching Gok Wan do something for fashion. I jumped over the vacant sofa and ducked behind it whisper-shouting to the bewildered Nudge and Ella;<p>

"If Fang comes in; I'm not here" I heard sloshing water, and heavy breathing. There was a pause and I heard a rustle of clothing - please don't do what I think they just did. Turns out they did; because next thing I knew I was staring at Fang's feet. Lifting my gaze to his face I saw a water gun held tightly in his arms. I let out a yelp, running away from Fang's raised eyebrows and revenge seeking eyes. I really don't want to get wet, not in this temperature; I don't care how warm his house is. I ran out of the lounge and headed for the nearest door. I opened it and flew outside.

Wait outside? Why the hell did I do that? I mentally slapped myself in the face over and over again, whilst runnning over the bricked drive - harder then it sounds. With nowhere else to go, and Fang gaining on me, I sprinted across the front lawn. I heard the splashing behind me getting louder - he was closing in.

It was then that I made one of my famous snap decisions. As we all know these either end up to be the worst thing that I could've ever done, or 'saving the world in style' kind of plan. Guess which one I got his time? Yeah I did the stupid thing. What did I do you may ask? I climbed the nearest tree. I climbed a tall tree in tights. Please take notice of the words 'in tights', as they are very important to how stupid my decision was. For anyone under the impression I'm a total prat; well done - turns out you're not brain dead! I clawed my way up the tree and ended up sitting on the lowest (yet ridiculously high up) branch, not wanting to climb any higher and get any more splinters in my feet. After a few seconds of catching my breath I looked down. I had a split second vision of Fang aiming at me before I felt water in my face. Jet propelled water in my face. That gave me two problems:  
>Number 1) The uncomfortable feeling of not being able to breathe<br>Number 2) Losing my balance and falling out the tree (now I know what your thinking, lowest branch, don't be a prat worst case scenario you break an arm. Oh no, that's not my life. The tree I'd decided to climb had it's lowest branch 15 feet up. I only got to the branch with my many years of tree climbing experience, earned climbing the plant life of my back garden).

So this is me; probably in danger of breaking my neck, casually falling to my death, when the totally unexpected happened - for a change. After less then a second of falling I felt strong, supportive arms beneath me. I was crouched in a ball and I had my eyes screwed up because I couldn't bring myself to look down at the ground below (which would undoubtably soon be covered by Max-splat). I got a swooshing feeling in my stomach, and felt my fall slow down. Then there was a sudden jolt, and I think I landed. I waited for a couple of second, eyes screwed up tight, but felt no pain. Bit weird. I slowly opened my eyes to see Fang looking at me with his dark eyes full of worry. I frowned:

"Fang, how did you…wha'…huh?"

"You okay" he asked quietly. I nodded completely confused about how I got from 15ft up a tree to the ground with no broken bones, in Fang's arms - surely I would've at least felt the impact of him catching me. I blinked a several times and looked up at Fang, totally confused. I watched his expression as it turned from worried to mischievous. Crap.

"Good" he whispered evilly, before spraying me with the gun in the face.

"FANG!" I yelled, but he laughed and held me there. I probably could've beaten him up, but I was more worried about the fact that I had very little air left at my disposal, and my heart was beating too fast from the fall anyway. He stopped spraying only after I was totally drenched from head to toe. I stood there gasping for air as he asked;

"Little wet are we Max?" I gave him a sickly-sweet smile whilst grinding my teeth;

"Just a little" He sprayed the little water the gun had left in face before saying;

"Good" I crossed my arms and glared at him as he started walking back to the house, still carrying me. I looked at him, simply saying with my face; Fang. Put. Me. Down! He glanced at my face, but simply transferred me from bridal to fireman style and said;

"Come on. Shower for the loser"

"This isn't over Fang! I will have my revenge" I only got a chuckle out of him. Why do my death threats mean nothing to him? I don't even get a flinch, I mean come on!

* * *

><p>We walked through the front door to be met by voices that I recognized as Ella and Nudge, who on sight of us promptly stopped talking. Fang strode past with a simple;<p>

"Evening ladies" and a nod of the head.

"Comfortable are we Max?" Nudge asked while Ella was doubled over in a fit of silent giggles. I glared at them both and shot her the bird. As Ella straightened up I crossed my arms, shaking my head slowly, and said;

"Max is not amused girls" I narrowed my eyes and stopped shaking my head, "Not. A-mused"

They both lapsed into loud high pitched giggles, reason number 452 why I shall ban giggling when I become supreme ruler of the universe; high pitched screeching is hard on the ears. Fang plonked me outside what I assumed to be the bathroom and said walking away from me;

"I'll get your bag if you jump in the shower" I grumbled and trudged into the bathroom. I would have my revenge, I'd just have to wait a bit; expect the unexpected Fang...

* * *

><p>After picking the splinters out of my feet I stayed under the shower head for at least fifteen minutes; letting the water pour over me and humming a random tune. I eventually got out, and dried off, finding my fingers were prune-like. I dragged a comb through my wet hair and stepped outside, in a towel, to retrieve my clothes. Fang was true to his word, and my bag lay outside the door - so he's mean but a gentlemen all the same. I pulled out my jeans and a random t-shirt, then put them on. I carried everything back to Fang's room, and dropped it just inside the door where I'd put it before - looking up as Fang said;<p>

"There you are, what were you doing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm not going into detail about my showing habits." The corner of his mouth twitched and he rolled his eyes as I flicked my head over to toweled my hair dry. I finished and flicked my hair back over my head, curling it behind my ears, and noticed that it was immediately resuming it's stubborn wavy/curly state. I hung the wet towel over the door, and turned to Fang.

He was looking very pleased with the fact that he'd 'won'; but there's just no such thing as me losing - so there's no point in smirking Mr Smiling; it'll only put me in more of an evil mood and therefore make my revenge worse. I think I've mentioned that I always get the last word, have I not?. I already had a plan. A plan to wipe that annoying stomach churning smile off of his face. I sat down on the swivel chair, casually, and crossed my legs. Fang looked over at me and his face hardened jokingly. He stood up and I face palmed;

"Oh, now don't start that again!" He simply walked behind me and tipped the chair back so I was practically horizontal. He bent down, so close to my face I could feel his breath on my forehead, and stared right into my eyes;

"Now Max this is how you started last time and you ended up losing, want to start the process again?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he rose slightly so he was in no possible danger of getting hit by any more of my saliva. He let the chair fall back to it's original position and pulled me out of the chair. He sat down on the chair and it was my turn to tilt the chair back. I love insulting people, but being physically violent relieves so much more stress. As he was my best friend, I didn't punch him in the face, I simple sat on him instead.

I think I should explain how this effects Fang, in his situation, right now. Now in the weeks away from Fang I have defiantly upped my Maximum Ride game, and as we all know I have been trying to go running. It actually worked, and I can now run 9 miles, sprinting all the way (not using hyper drive) without stopping. It was kinda weird how much stamina I now had, but I guess I'm not exactly normal anyway - not to brag but I'm faster then a bullet, as far as I know. Naturally I now had more muscle, and muscle is actually quite heavy. Making me not much heavier then I was before, but (when it comes to sitting on Fang, and him being able to breathe) makes all the difference.

How the hell he managed to slip away from me I have no idea; but, never the less, he managed it and promptly fell to the floor trying to breath again. So there we were; Fang gasping for air on the floor, and me laughing in my swivel throne. But, yet again, it didn't last long because he threw me off. Literally. On to the floor. He sat up straight in his chair, catching his breath, with a worrying your-going-to-die glint lighting up his eyes agian. Before I could get my brain in gear and get butt off of the floor he breathed;

"Right." He got up, strode over to me and picked me up by my ankles. I have to admit; this move did shock me a little - I haven't exactly been in this sort of situation before. I tucked my t-shirt into my jeans, crossed my arms and stared up at his face raising my eyebrows and giving him a 'WHAT-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU-DOING/FOR-THE-LAST-TIME-PUT-ME-DOWN!' glare. He imitated me trying resist the twitching of his lips. After a couple of seconds of trying not to laugh and awkwardness I broke the silence;

"Well...I never thought I'd be in this sort of situation when I woke up this morning, you?" his eyes softened slightly and set me down, gently this time. I sat up on the floor, looked up at him and said;

"Hows about, for today, we call a truce. I'm not fond of being held upside down, when I least expect, it this late in the evening."

He held out his hand to shake mine as I heard his Mum call;

"Dinner". I smiled and reached out my hand. Saved by the food - I love when that happens. So instead I pulled him to the floor, and ran out the door singing;

"GULLIBLE!"

I almost ran into Nudge and Ella as I got down the stairs, but back peddled just in time. I recovered and ran on, glanced at them over my shoulder;

"So dinner...can't wait" I sped off towards the smell of food, and away from Mr tall dark and handsome - forget that last part. I smiled at the new scent entering my nose - not quite cookie standards, but it was still good. Fang's Mum turned round as I entered the kitchen, and smiled at me;

"Sit where ever you want Max." I thanked her and sat down near the window, just incase I need an escape route from Fang. You just never know what could happen. Think of the devil, and the devil shalt sit down beside you; I smiled and whispered;

"So…how does your floor feel when you head butt it Fang?" he frowned slightly, but whispered back;

"How does it feel to have all your blood in your head or soaked to the bone when it's 2 degrees outside in the same half hour?" So Max 2-3 Fang; damn I gotta pick up my game.

"Touche" I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I turned away before my heart could thump loud enough for him to hear it.

_In love with Fang much Maximum?_

I frowned at the L word, but it was quickly replaced by a huge smile as a steaming plate of food came over.

* * *

><p>We ate dinner, then went next door to watch a movie. 15 minutes of arguing lead us to be watching Rush Hour 3; Fang and I sharing one sofa, and Nudge and Ella splayed out over the other one. I took in most of the film. The only interruption was Nudge's squeals and constant whispering to Ella, but I managed to take in most of it. The reason they were distracting me was that I had a feeling that they were planning. All the glances they shot my way gave me a bad feeling - trust me when Ella's involved it's never a good sign (I speak from experience).<p>

The film had finished we put in a horror; which I really hate. It's not because I find them overly frightening, but I hate scaring myself for fun, I don't see the point in it. My nightmares are enough on a good day, but a horror as well? That's just giving my sub-conscience ideas. We watched Final Destination, and I'm embarrassed to say, I spent most of it in Fang's lap, forcing myself to watch it.

By the time it had finished my nails were non existent, and I'm sure Fang had no blood left in one hand from clutching it tightly. We put in a rom-com to finish the night on a happy note - or rather the morning as it was currently 1 o'clock. I was still sat in Fang's arms, which were strangely comfy, while we watched something pointless and vaguely funny. In fact it was so pointless and I was so comfy, that I fell asleep where I was. Still lying on Fang...


	9. Chapter 9

**Who got the two reviews they pleaded for? That's right; moi! Everyone bow down for the great;  
><strong>**EllaIncarnate:  
><strong>**who gave me the best review I've had so far (twice), for two of my chapters! XD I did the whole 'writing till past midnight thing' in a really giddy mood, for two nights straight, because of those two paragraphs of liquid joy!  
>A.K.A- Happy Mandy :D<strong>

**This is the 25th edited version of this chapter, but I still don't think it sounds right - Fang waffles a bit too much. But I've been re-editing it for over a week and can't ignore the pile of homework on my desk any longer.**

**I decided to share some random facts at the bottom of chapters, as they are at the bottom of my homework planner and are completely pointless - see the bottom of the chapter for example numero uno**

**Anywho, these are the songs:  
><strong>**Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls  
><strong>**Rumour Mill by We Are The In Crowd**

**And this be the chapter;**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9:<span>

Brand New Band Member, Gets Brand New Bird Power

(Try and Say That 5 Times Faster)

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

About half way through the last film I felt Max go limp in my arms. I looked down at her peaceful face; the expression looked slightly out of place, mostly because it's an emotion she rarely ever shows - she was constantly frowning or laughing, but she was always on edge...always tensed up...never relaxed (although I'm not really sure why). I had missed my best friend and, from what Iggy's told me, she's missed me too.

I'd let this carry on too long. Bridget. I wouldn't let her threaten the flock any longer. I thought back to the night of the Twilight Ball, on the dance floor.

_*Flashback*_

_She secured her hands behind my neck as I looked at her quizzically. She was a pretty girl, rich family, nice, someone I'd known for years - for me to not pick up any of these feelings was slightly unsettling. She started up at me, tilting her head to the side like a confused bird and said;_

_"Why so suspicious Fang?" I shrugged, keeping my face clean of emotion just in case;_

_"Since when have you felt like this?" She shook her head slightly, pushing a few ringlets of hair back over her shoulder;_

_"Oh, a long time now - but not all of this is down to that." I frowned at her and she smiled widely; "I do have feelings for you, but this is bigger then any of my emotions. Truth is my father is pretty high up in his chain of work, and he let slip someone undesirable had slipped into the school. I broke into his office that night, curious as to who it was, and found something very interesting. I'll keep it short and simple; date me and I won't say a word." My insides were burning but I kept a cool head;_

_"And what makes you thing I have anything to worry about." She smiled wider;_

_"Well you see it's not you you'll have to worry about." I knew instantly she was talking about the flock but didn't give up hope;_

_"So I just take it for granted you're as powerful as you say you are?" She went up on tiptoe and kissed me. I froze, not knowing quite what to do, but she soon pulled back;_

_"Fang, whether or not you like Max, you don't have any choice..."  
><em>

_*End Flashback*_

I didn't know why she brought up Max, but I did know she was bad news. I'd tell the flock the full truth if and when it came to it, but I'd get her out the way first. Without all seven members the flock can survive, but none of them are really living. The pain in their eyes, Max's mostly, every time I'd left - my heart screaming at me to tell them the truth as Bridget pulled me away. I'd been through the acting, keeping her happy; not telling Iggy what was going on, let alone the rest of the flock - but I was done with it.

Wednesday; I'll see her in geography and then I'll talk to her just before lunch - quick and (hopefully) fairly painless, there's no use dragging it out any longer. I sighed quietly; nothing in my life was ever easy, although it's not like I expected it to turn out any different. I guess I just hoped that somewhere along the line everything would resolve itself...ha, cause everything was always going to turn out hunky-dory from the start...not.

I looked down at Max's sleeping face; she was smiling slightly in her sleep, and I couldn't help wondering if she stay that way once she knew the whole truth. Even if Bridget wasn't a threat, I wasn't completely sure she could handle the other dangers in our lives. Could I trust her with the flock's secret? Of course I could...but would she look at any of us, at me, the same? I have no idea - it's one of the best and worst things about her; you can never tell how she'll react.

I want to tell her but it would only put her in danger - I didn't know if she could handle it. I know she's strong but we find doctors scary for a reason. I could trust her, but would I want to put that burden on her? Ella deals but Max. She's more vulnerable then everyone thinks, no matter how deeply she hides it. Sure she's Max the indestructible to everyone and anyone else, but to me? I can see that scared little girl behind those eyes - what it is that frightens her so much I'll probably never know, but she's always there - hiding.

And even if she didn't think we were freaks, would she be able to not worrying about us? From what Ella's told me she's a bit of a worrier, and tends to disregard her own feelings for the sake of others...she's just funny like that. I don't want to put her through that...But this is Max; she'd find a way to deal with it, I know she would...but would I? Being the reason to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life. The reason for putting everyone around, including herself, in danger.

And I couldn't keep this quiet forever. When she touched my head today so many memories (I'd long since buried) resurfaced, and all the pain came back. Her being there helped me to ground myself again; partly because I feel like I can almost trust her (I don't trust anyone for obvious reasons - but she's the one non-flock member that I trust the most; and that's gotta be worth something hasn't it?). Every time I try to tell her there's a little nagging at the back of my head telling me to shut the hell up because she'd hiding something. I know she's not from the school, I can feel it, but I don't have any ideas as to why she would want keep anything from me...

I heard her breathe in deeply and sigh; still innocently oblivious to all my worries, as she lay in my lap. The slow rhythm of her rising and falling form was comforting - but I could hear Ella and Nudge giggling. I looked up, to see them making love hearts at me and Max. I raised an eyebrow at them, and they simply looked from Max back to me. I ignored them; sure she was asleep on my lap, so what? I tried to bring my hand up to get the hair out of my eyes, and noticed that it was already tangled in something - Max's curly hair. Oh right...

I withdrew my hand and stretched; casually passing off fiddling with her hair as nothing, but they carried on with the kissing faces. I waited for them to stop yet after five minutes they were still going - so I decided to turn in for the night. I picked up the sleeping Max, bridal style, and shook the feeling back into my legs (gently). I nodded good night to the girls and, after yawning silently, I carried her upstairs...

* * *

><p>She was still asleep as I lay her on the blow up bed Mum had made up. I pulled the duvet over her but she shivered, curling up in a ball to preserve her body heat, so I put down an extra blanket over ht top. I got changed into my pyjamas and got into my own bed, rolling over onto the side nearest to Max. I smiled to myself, staring at the ceiling. The same smile that Max told me was nice, and should appear more often. The last thought in my head was Max being here made me feel happy and weirdly safer (for once in my messed up life)...<p>

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

It turns out that the people working in 'The Dream Department' (at the Back of the Small Brain, located in Max's Head) were in a better mood then usual, as I had no nightmares. Instead I dreamt of flying again; flying for no reason and going no where, just feeling the wind underneath my wings. After a while of just gliding, the air began to smell faintly of breakfast (which seemed to take the form of pancakes). I felt myself hover between sleep and consciousness, and tried to stay in my wonderful dream, but the smell of pancakes was simply too strong. The DDAATBOTSBLIMH (see above department) took over and I tucked in my wings, dive bombing straight for the land below. Like a bullet I shot towards the ground, and it got closer, a little too fast for my liking.

_Focus Maximum, you can do this._

I grimaced with concentration - *breathes in* *breathes out*; okay….At the last second I snapped my wings open and was jolted upwards. My stomach lurched and I awoke and sat up fast; adrenaline racing through my bloodstream, and surprisingly alert. I blinked profusely, as the bright morning light invaded the room and rubbed my eyes - looking blearily around. Wait...where the heck am I? I caught sight of the instruments in one corner; Fang's room - but when did I fall asleep here?

...Oh; I fell asleep during the movie and Fang must've carried me up. I stood up and stretched; with my arms out I heard my back click very loudly in several places. I frowned, wondering if all the clunks were a good thing, before I yawned. My mind travelled back to my dream and I felt like stretching out a pair of imaginary wings. I thought I heard Val sigh quietly and suddenly picked up the strong scent of pancakes again.

I smiled and started to shuffle towards wherever my nose was taking me - I have crappy eyesight and am slightly deaf, but I my sense of smell is pretty dang good (which is lucky cause smelling is the sense everyone uses the most. Am I right or am I right? Pre-sactly)...

* * *

><p>My nose led me in my PJs, downstairs and into the kitchen. I pushed the door open to see Iggy at the stove, Gazzy fiddling with something that looked a lot like wires, Ella and Nudge chatting behind a magazine, and Angel playing a card game with Fang. Fang looked up at my entry and I noticed that we were the only people wearing pajamas...awkward. No one else had bothered to look up, so I tried to shout good morning but (due to the fact I was up before midday) all that came out was;<p>

"mrn" Everyone looked around in my direction, as if they hadn't noticed me, and gave a chorused;

"Morning Max" I smiled, rolling my eyes at the beaming faces surrounding me, and sat down - hopping up on a stool beside Mr Smiley himself. Iggy came over and plopped a plate of pancakes and bottle of syrup on the worktop in front of me.

"Breakfast for the late comer" Iggy winked and I frowned;

"I'll have you know I'm up very early by my usual standards! What time did you all get up? Wait are you all freaky early-birdie people like Ella?" I pointed at my sister accusingly and most of them shrugged awkwardly (at my casually slipped in Maximum Ride comment). Nudge however appeared to be unfazed - because, well, nothing can faze Nudge. So she bounced up to sit on the other side of the counter;

"Totally. We've all been up since 7:00am, and Iggy, Gazzy and Angel got here at 8:30. Fang only came down a couple of minutes ago though. Which reminds me what were you doing up there so long Fang, you never sleep late?" I noticed a faint tinge of pink on Fang's cheeks, but he just shrugged and returned to his card game. Angel giggled and Fang glared at her. Looking around at Nudge, I saw her send Ella a look that plainly said; 'I-really-don't-hate-to-say-I-told-you-so-but-I-told-you-so!' On sight of this Ella's face screwed up, which could only mean one thing; Ella was thinking/planning. This obviously meant it was the end of the line for the subject of that plan (and I have a funny feeling it's got something to do with me). Damn her. Damn her to hell.

I finished my pancakes (which I ruthlessly decapitated after drowning in syrup), then headed upstairs to take a shower. I got upstairs, grabbed my clothes and jumped under the hot water. The moment I stepped out of the shower I was met with a very nice evil epiphany - we shook hands, introduced ourselves, and I found myself taking a liking to it. Repressing the urge to cackle I left my clothes on the shelf next to the shower, and instead wrapped a towel around me. I then walked back to Fang's room; hiding away any hint of the very weak yet hilarious evil I was consumed with. I knocked and the door opened to reveal Sir Fangsalot, sitting on his swivel chair, looking impossibly good in pajamas - not that I think that, just as a general perception of females.

_Of course it's just a general perception Maximum, what else could it be?_

I frowned but (using a massive amount of concentration) told Fang's nose that the shower was all his. He nodded and walked past me with a towel.

For a couple of minutes I innocently waited until I was sure he had water running. I then proceeded to the bathroom and knocked on the door. I heard a muffeled deep voice call out;

"Occupado Amego" I rolled my eyes and called through the door;

"Fang, it's Max. I left my clothes in the bathroom, can I come and get them." A moments silence and then the voice replied;

"Sure" I opened the door (and before anyone asks; the shower had a curtain, not glass door - just to rain on any pervert's parades out there). I walked over to my clothes lying on the shelf where I'd left them, and picked them up in one arm. With the other I turned the sink's cold tap on quietly, and said;

"Thanks" then left for the hallway and closed the door. I know it was petty, and it's not that evil, but it just feels so good - both to pull a small prank and to annoy Mr Tall, Dark and…Cleaver.

I went back to Fang's room but was hardley dressed before I started my count down; and in 3, 2, 1;

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!" Fang's voice of rage rang load and clear to my little ears, which was my cue for an excusable evil cackle;

"Mwahahahahahaha, hahahahaha, hahaha, haha, ha, he...ah." Max 3 - 3 Fang. Oh it's on...I dressed fully and sat in the swivel chair, waiting for Fang. Struck by sudden inspiration, I swept over his desk to find a cube of sticky notes. Remembering a past (and well remembered) mental note I grabbed the cube and a pen. I wrote on the little note in big letters;

BY DECREE OF THE PEOPLE OF MAX-TOPIA WE HAVE CLAIMED THIS SWIVEL CHAIR AS THE PROPERTY OF THE SUPREME ONE. ALL OTHER LIFE FORMS ARE TO LEAVE IT THE HELL ALONE!

I then peeled off the note and stuck it to the bottom of the chair, so that Fang wouldn't immediately see it and possibly burn it. A little extreme are you thinking? Well this isn't just a swivel chair... I then turned it round to face the door, crossed my legs, placed my elbows on the arm rests and pushed my finger tips together - professional Bond villain. Fang came in looking furious, yet holding a faint comical glint in his eyes; hair dripping on his black outfit and towel in hand like a tool of mass destruction. I was very tempted to say 'we have been expecting you, Mr Bond' but resisted as Fang tilted his head;

"Think your funny Max?" I smiled and replied;

"Oh I think I'm hilarious! But tell me Fang, being drenched in cold water is marginally uncomfortable for me, is the feeling mutual?" He scowled at me and said with a twitch in his lips;

"I really hate you" I sighed and sang;

"Everybody does!"...ha...funny cause it's true...I smiled and I stood up, looking in the direction of what I thought was the flock stomping upstairs. Sure enough everyone squeezed through the door, and (obviously) Nudge was the first one to speak;

"What has Max done now?"

"Oh Fang's just being weird" I smiled and I felt a death glare being shot my way again. Iggy smirked, got his guitar out of it's case and said;

"So...practice, we need to decide what songs we're doing for Christmas and New Years parties. What's the plan Fang?" Fang seemed to revert back to Mr cool and collected, and paused;

"Well…" he ran a hand through his hair, clearly stalling in style (I would know - I do it myself), and looked up at me (nodding in my direction); " We can now do any acoustic songs thanks to you know who" I smiled. Nudge clapped her hands with excitement and said;

"Oh yeah. Max! We all learnt some acoustic songs that you know how to play. It took aaaaaages because Fang refused to listen to the music on my iPod ever since I got it (probably because it's not emo enough for him, but whatever). Anyway he learnt them, and then we all watched a movie and ate popcorn. You know I like popcorn; I think my favorite is sweet, ooo and salty, and toffee, but not together cause that would be totally gross. Okay massive craving for popcorn now, I hmph-"

"Thank you Iggy" I said as Nudge slowly peeled the Iggy shaped hand away from her mouth and said;

"Oh My God, I'm not that bad!" She looked a little surprised, but without even looking at each other we all chorused back;

"YES, you are!" She looked a little sheepish but carried on talking about popcorn under her breath. I looked at Fang and we rolled our eyes in sync at Nudge's quiet jabbering. I then turned to Angel (to carry on what Nudge had started to tell me) and she obliged;

"Well, take a look at the list and choose a couple you like" She smiled and handed me a sheet of paper, with eyes as big as very cute car headlights. That kid is too dang cute to be twelve, she ought to be way younger - even Ella can't compete with those bambi eyes.

_Say around 6 years old Max?_

Rather then start shouting my at the top of my voice (internally), I simply shook my head and took the list from Angel. I scanned down it, and found most of my favorite songs down on paper - what is it with these people knowing me so dang well!

_Mind reader present…*cough*_

'Shut up!' I sang back, mentally checking I had mental blocks down (well if I was right, it was the flock's job to tell me the truth, not the other way around, so I couldn't have any of them finding out I knew everything - if not, as far as anyone knows, I'm stopping the magical nargles from messing with my head; I like my wooden head as it is thanks - it's a very nice shade of pine). I scrolled down the list once more before making my decision;

"How about Iris by the Goo Dolls?"

"Sounds good to me" Iggy answered as I looked up, and everyone made their way towards their instruments. Angel carried the keyboard forward and took up a tambourine, Gazzy dropped behind the drums, Nudge brought over her bass, Fang moved the microphone and hoisted his guitar over his head, Iggy extracted his electric, Ella brought out her violin and bow, and I got out my guitar (see what I did there? - level up!).

Everyone made sure they were ready, then looked to me to start the intro. This could be a problem as I have almost no concept of keeping in time with everyone else. Deep breath, I can do this. I can...I think.

_Go with the flow Max._

I smiled at hearing the first ever piece of vaguely unencrypted information Val had given me, feeling more confident. I let out a sigh and looked at Fang, to start in sync. Without any indication of when each was going to start, we started playing together - Fang playing the very basic strumming on his fancy pants guitar, me the more complicated pattern on my cheap and cheerful model (ah the irony). After the intro Gazzy and Nudge came in just as Fang left the guitar part to me and started to sing;

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
><em>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now"<em>

Angel added in a few light chords, just to give a little back ground all the while tapping the tambourine lightly against her leg. Ella also came in, with some low notes to back it all up.

_"And all I can taste is this moment_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>  
><em>And sooner or later it's over<em>  
><em>I just don't wanna miss you tonight"<em>

Fang joined strummed his guitar a little louder for the chorus and Iggy gave us both a bit of help, as all of us cranked the volume up a bit;

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am"<p>

Everyone dimmed the volume a bit as we rolled into next verse;

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"<p>

Iggy put in a bit of backing with his electric and we all swung into the chorus.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am"<p>

Ella took over most of the melody, and we all backed her up. After a while Iggy took centre stage and used some awesome power chords, while back to back with Ella. Both of them grinning widely - and not just because we were sounding awesome, me thinks. Iggy let the last note ring and Ella and I carried a quiet tune for a while. Ella played one last note solo before Fang sprang back in (accapella) for the first line of the chorus;

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am"<p>

Ella played over the rest of us beautifully, and we all harmonized around her.

"And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am"<p>

Ella played higher and higher for the final part.

"I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am"

At the last everyone but me let their last notes hang, while I played a little picky tune, and Angel helped me with a chords here and there. I finished it with a resounding note and a relieved sigh - because I hadn't messed it all up even after staring at...um….the wall...yes I was defiantly looking at the wall *cough*.

_You love him this much!_

The only reason I didn't start shouting at the voice in my head right then and there was because I was so amazed at how good we sounded. And they asked me to join? Me? When the flock is probably the best band out there and they ask me to join? What a fail. *Facepalm*. Nudge was the first to speak (totally unpredictable, I know);

"OMG! That was so freaking awesome! Fang actually learnt his part on guitar right, and then Max's tune was pretty, and and I was like bdongggggg, bdonggggg. Not really like that, cause basses don't sound like that, that was more of a spring sound, or a slinky - I love slinkies, they are so cool. Just drop it on a step and it's like bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce-

"NUDGE!" Everyone yelled (smiling lightly). She looked pleadingly round at us;

"I try to stop, I do, it's just I get…distracted" I raised my eyebrows;

"I take it you're like my dearest sister and never found your inside voice?" I asked, and Ella looked slightly sheepish. I imitated her expression causing Nudge to laugh at my face. It was infectious, as soon everyone was laughing - even Fang (who's chest shaking from silent laughter). As the laughter died down Iggy asked;

"So what next?"

"I was thinking more of an electric song," Fang scrunched up his face (as much as Fang will scrunch up his face with any kind emotion) in thought; "How about Rumor Mill by We Are the In Crowd? Know it Max?"

"I think I got it" I said smiling.

"Great, so everyone get your instruments" Fang announced to the room, as he moved over another mic for me. I put my guitar back in it's case, Angel set the Tambourine aside, Gazzy and Nudge stayed where they were, waiting for Fang, Iggy, and Ella to pick up their electrics. Wait Ella?

"Ella since when did you play electric guitar?" I asked.

"Oh, Iggy showed me the really simple chords for this song, I've told you about it yesterday. I don't usually do it though, it's normally left for the boys." She smiled at me and I smiled back, a little confused:  
>A) Because I bet you anything it was just her and Iggy and both of them loved being alone together, without the other knowing.<br>B) Because I was really starting to doubt if I knew what my friends and family actually did with their lives.  
>C) Because I didn't think my listening skills were honestly that bad.<p>

I walked back from my guitar (that was now sealed inside it's case) and stood behind the other mic - beside Fang. Fang looked back at Angel and Ella and nodded at the both of them. Angel crescendoed a chord, and Ella slowly let loose more and more feed back. They both stopped for a second, and Gazzy hit his drum sticks once. This signaled everyone to start and they all launched into the intro. I cleared my throat slightly as they came towards the start of my part. Go with the flow? I smiled; Max-can-do. I opened my mouth and managed to come in on time; (MAX= text, FANG=text)

_"Here we go again,_  
><em>It's like you're calling all the shots before I shoot them<em>  
><em>and I hate that.<em>  
><em>Every time I turn my back I wonder what you'll<em>  
><em>say to make me sound like someone different"<em>

I smiled at the great sound, and looked at Fang who looked at me as he sang;

_"It's not worth it anymore!_

_"We've been picking up the pieces_  
><em>Leaving all the dust behind.<em>  
><em>Sick of all the pressure<em>  
><em>you're just wasting time"<em>

Everyone moved it up a notch for the chorus;

_"And I don't ever wanna know what it feels like_  
><em>to be a shadow of myself<em>  
><em>and I don't ever wanna come back down from this feeling<em>  
><em>What makes you think that you know what's better for me<em>  
><em>And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath<em>  
><em>your made up version of me"<em>

Fang, Iggy and Ella rocked the electric outtro, all of them completely harmonized together. Ella seemed to be pretty good...

_"There you go again believing  
>that the truth is what you're reading<br>Talk some shit I haven't heard before."_

_"(Oooooohooooh)"_

Fang and I both turned to each other singing the lead up to the chorus;

_"If you've got something to say"  
><em>_"Don't wanna talk about it"  
><em>_"If you need someone to blame"  
><em>_"Don't wanna cry about it"  
><em>_"I measure life in minutes but these critics think they've got me figured out"_

I turned away from Fang as I sang out the chorus eyes closed enjoying the music;

_"We've been picking up the pieces_  
><em>Leaving all the dust behind.<em>  
><em>Sick of all the pressure<em>  
><em>you're just wasting time"<em>

I put two hands on the mic, restraining myself from jumping up and down;

_"And I don't ever wanna know what it feels like_  
><em>to be a shadow of myself<em>  
><em>and I don't ever wanna come back down from this feeling<em>  
><em>What makes you think that you know what's better for me<em>  
><em>And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath<em>  
><em>your made up version of me"<em>

I smiled wider and sung the Bridge;

_"I lost the strength to keep my grip on the reality that_  
><em>everything from day to day is<em>  
><em>Fading from my memory but I'll<em>  
><em>never let this grow<em>  
><em>out of my control and watch your steps so<em>  
><em>you don't fall into this hole you've dug alone"<em>

Gazzy played a drum roll until we reached the chorus;

_"this hole you've dug alone"_

All music cut out until I came back in for the last chorus;

_"And I don't ever wanna know what it feels like_  
><em>to be a shadow of myself<em>  
><em>and I don't ever wanna come back down from this feeling<em>  
><em>What makes you think that you know what's better for me<em>  
><em>And I don't think you wanna see what's underneath<em>  
><em>your made up version of me"<em>

Fang, Iggy and Ella strummed in sync several down strums for the last line;

_"Your made up version of me, me, ay"_

Everyone let their notes hang until everything faded. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my heart beat down and said;

"Now that was cool" I turned around to see Gazzy beaming form ear to ear, and mirrored him.

"I think it's fair to say that the Christmas playoffs are now in the bag" Fang smiled at me, and I smiled back.

* * *

><p>We carried on playing and singing, and singing and playing until my throat was starting to feel dry and sore. Which I'm guessing is from playing over two hours of musical genius. I finally gave in and turned to Sir Fangsalot;<p>

"Hey Fang, think I could get something to drink?"

"Sure what do you want?" He asked me, but the whole flock answered him in a mixture of voices.

"I'll have a coke"

"Me, two"

"Me three"

"Well I'd like a coke, but I haven't had sprite in ages. But I could have Dr Pepper, have we got Dr Pepper? I don't know if not I'd have an orange juice, or would orange juice and coke go or maybe lemon juice and sprite? I like both I'm easy, I don't mind, I have no perhaps, technically I like one better, but you'll have to guess! Which one do you think I should-" Ella stopped her (receiving a nod of thanks from me) and said;

"All of us please?" I looked around at the nodding people, some displaying bambi eyes, some pointing at the bambi eyes. I slouched my shoulders sarcastically and shrugged saying in an exasperated voice;

"Sure, why not? Seven coke's coming up." I looked to Fang for directions - I'm not the mind reader here. I stared into his annoyingly stare-able face, and waited for an answer. And waited...still waiting...I raised my eyebrows; Earth to Fang? He blinked and said;

"Mum'll know where they are, she'll be downstairs somewhere" I nodded in thanks to Fang and left the room, followed by a couple of thank-you's...

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs, and hearing raised voices behind me sped up - wanting to get back before it turned into a small nuclear war (something that has consumed a number of lunchtimes, and from past experience I don't want to miss any of the fun). I opened the door to the Kitchen to find Linda (Fang's Mum) closing the fridge door. She looked up at the sound of my footsteps and smiled saying;<p>

"Everything alright Max?" I returned the smile saying;

"Yeah sure, everyone just wants some fizzy drink; where would it all be?" she pointed towards a door I hadn't noticed before and said;

"Just in the pantry, on the floor to the right - cant miss it" I nodded and said thanks, before heading towards the door she'd indicated - barely noticing that she had left the room. Through the door and on my right were indeed the cokes, just as she'd said. I brought out seven cans in two loads, putting them on the kitchen work surface. I really couldn't be bothered to make two trips upstairs, so I started looking for a tray. I let out a sigh, as I tiptoed to see the contents of the top shelves, but brightened slightly feeling a cool breeze from the open window wash over my face. I searched all the cupboards at head height but with no luck, so I bent down and started searching the bottom ones. At least I would've done, because the moment my hand made contact with the first cupboard handle I think my head imploded.

I fell to the floor in agony; clutching my head with my hands, using ever last scrap of effort to remain a silent, curled up, ball of Max - I'm fairly good with pain, so you can guess how much this hurt. Weirdly I felt the pain in my head physically deepen, below the surface, and something really worrying happened. My ears started pumping. You know the feeling when your pulse goes up and you can hear your heart in your ears? Well that was what I was hearing 10 times louder. As far the feeling goes, it was a bit like a hammer trying to smash my eardrum out of my ear - not exactly comfortable. Suddenly everything cut out; the pain, the hammering, the headache. I uncurled myself cautiously, trying to remember how to breath more evenly. I lay there, counting the seconds, not wanting to move. After half a minute of nothing I decided to open my eyes. But I found I was surrounded by an eery, silent, blackness. Okay count to ten, and then panic;

1…2…have I gone deaf…3…4...I blinked but I still couldn't see anything, blind as well? 5...6…I could feel the kitchen floor, but that was all the sense grounding me to my earthly surroundings...7...8... images started flashing in front of my eyes again, just as they had in my dream; it was all I could see…9...10...It was only then that everything came rushing back. The wonderful annoying head splitting pain at only half it's original strength - I could keep my eyes open this time.

I rolled over onto all fours, my forehead resting on the cold tiles. Slowly, through the pain, I saw the black tiled floor coming back into view. It was completely normal except all the images that covered the inside of my head flying in every direction across it (like on giant computer screen) - each part quickly sharping into focus, and disappearing seconds later.

Just as my surroundings had faded back into vision, so did my hearing; only everything was amplified. I could hear everything for at least a couple of miles. At first everything sounded normal, but my hearing kept improving till every sound was roaring in my head - adding to the already splitting headache. Every leaf's rustle, every tiny bird call, every animal scurrying under and over the earth, every blade of grass blown by the wind; every sound within at least a couple of miles - you name it I could hear it.

For a few minutes the world was roaring in my ears and the floor had become a projector screen for my mind, everything hurt. Thought slowly, ever so slowly, the images started fading from my eyesight. The sounds started quietening down ever so slightly, and I found I could focus in on one in particular area. I picked out a few very familiar (but very loud) voices. Nothing was distinct, but I recognised them.

After a while the pain in my head had totally receded and all the images were gone - leaving me with the familiar voices I couldn't quite place, echoing around my head so that I couldn't make out any words. I shakily stood up - the kitchen counter giving me a hand. I still held one hand to my head, but the other managed to hold me upright. I lent towards the open window, where the sound was coming from, still trying to make the jumble of sounds into words. I couldn't get anything. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the world, focusing on those sounds - like I'd watched superman do in all those old Syfy episodes. As soon as I focused every part of my concentration on the voices, I heard the people talking as if they were right next to me. I jumped in surprise as I heard a boy say;

"Please Fang, if we told Ella, we can tell Max!" I heard the slight grinding of teeth, before a deeper male voice said;

"No" I heard a stamp of a foot, and a high pitched whining voice say;

"But why not?" The deeper voice spoke again, and it sounded so familiar but I couldn't quite place it thanks to my mush-like brain;

"Ella found out by accident and Dr Martinez only know so she's aware of what state Ella and Max's safety is, when she's around us." Another girl spoke up, sounding younger then the other girl, and I thought I recognized that voice just as well;

"But if her whole family knows then why can't we tell her? We all trust her, and it seems fair." I heard the deeper voice sigh and inhale deeply, and got a mental image of a tall black haired boy smiling at me. I slapped myself on the forehead for not recognizing it in the first place - Fang;

"The biggest reason I'm saying no, is that we trust no one that Angel can't get anything from. Usually it means that the person is on their side, which of course is a sign to kick their ass asap. But you're right; I do trust Max, I do, more then I first expected. We will tell her… just …wait for the Christmas to pass. I promise I'm with you, but we need to give her time to make the connection herself." I could almost hear Fang frowning (oh, wait, I actually could); "She's not stupid by a long shot, but you know what she's like when it comes to ignoring what is right in front of her." I heard a chuckle much like Fang's yet sounded like it was used more often - and it gave me the impression of sky blue eyes.

I pulled out of superman mode and looked around (still slightly dazed); finding that I had sunk down onto the cold, hard tiled floor. Did that just happen? Am I going internally nuts; first a voice pops into my head, then I can run at the speed of sound, and apparently now I was having hallucinations or possible super-man hearing? Is it all connected with Maximum Ride, or am I slowly becoming insanely delusional? I swear I've never been near any kind of toxic waste or radiation...

_Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer._

So I just heard that? I've now got ears of a bat - they're not technically birds you know Val.

_*sigh* No Maximum your senses are adapting. They're becoming more advanced, just the same as the rest of you is._

What do you mean advanced? The super speed, the hearing, these things don't happen to normal teenagers you know!

_Maximum we've been over this you are not normal. I'm not just even saying that anymore; as you yourself mature from child to adult so do your bird genes._

My WHAT?

_Oh I didn't mention that?_

NO you forgot that tiny 'unimportant' detail! So what I'm part bird?

_Yes and no. It's not my place to say, but you will find out soon enough._

Come on; tell me - I have a right to know.

_(No response.)_

Val? (But hearing footsteps I tried (and failed) to get to my feet - as though nothing had happened...Being normal just isn't my style, but I can try...)

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

We'd been practicing for about two and a half hours - one half hour of which we sent Gazzy away to rid himself of any other unique odors he was carrying (and then had to wait for him to come back to keep the beat). But after around two hours Max turned to me and asked;

"Hey Fang, think I could get something to drink?" I shrugged;

"Sure what do you want?" but before Max could reply the whole flock chipped in. At the same time. Let's play guess who.

"I'll have a coke"

"Me, two"

"Me three"

"Well I'd like a coke, but I haven't had sprite in ages. But I could have Dr Pepper, have we got Dr Pepper? I don't know if not I'd have an orange juice, or would orange juice and coke go or maybe lemon juice and sprite? I like both I'm easy, I don't mind, I have no perhaps, technically I like one better, but you'll have to guess! Which one do you think I should-" (If you guessed the last one to be Nudge, congratulations your smarter then Lissa) Ella stopped Nudge from carrying on and broke the momentary silence;

"All of us please?" I looked around at my nodding flock; Angel, Nudge and Ella giving Max bambi eyes, Iggy and Gazzy pointing at the girl's faces. Max slouched in defeat (her lazy personality crumbling under a weakness to cuteness), and shrugged sarcastically;

"Sure, why not? Seven coke's coming up." She looked at me, and I stared at her for a second. I...uh...need to give her directions...yeah. What's wrong with me, open your mouth and say a few words! I blinked and said;

"Mum'll know where they are, she'll be downstairs somewhere" She nodded thankfully and left the room, closing the door behind her. As soon as I heard the door click, my gaze immediately found my carpet. I felt my lips curving in a smile as I stared at the floor - resulting in a few obvious sniggers from the flock. I looked up, one eyebrow raised ever so slightly in a 'what?' sorta expression. Nudge stopped giggling and swooned;

"Awwwwwww!" I sensed more coming, and so I raised my eyebrow further (usually showing more emotion gets me more information) as it was Nudge carried on singing;

"Fang loves Maaaaaaaaxxx!" I sighed - only Nudge or Ella would do this; if I say no, I'm in 'denial' and if I say yes, then she'll be twice as annoying. I ran a hand through my hair;

"Really?" To my surprise Iggy spoke up;

"Dude; you're obviously into her. You may not say anything or admit it, but we all can see it." I shoved my hands in my pockets and rolled my eyes, but to my surprise it was Gazzy spoke next;

"It is pretty obvious Fang." He looked at Iggy - great here it comes. Iggy looked up at me and said;

"The way you talk to her, the way you look at her, the how much happier you are when she's in the room."

"Yeah well she's a cool person to be around" I shrugged, but Gazzy chipped in again smirking;

"The amount of time you're smiling around her, you have a special smile just for her, not for us!"

"Yeah well I only do that cause it annoys the hell outta her" I said my lips twitching upwards involuntary by remembering yesterday (and the water gun incident), but Nudge fell back onto the floor sighing;

"You always talk about her over dinner" I raised my eyebrows and retorted;

"Only because you say everything else, about everyone else" - she can't deny that one. But she propped herself back up onto her elbows;

"But you never talk about Bridget" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Mum wouldn't be interested" I said frowning slightly; feeling like I was fighting a lost battle, but determined to avoid that subject. Nudge smiled giddily;

"No she'd be obsessive and I would be interested" I fixed my emotionless mask back on tight and said;

"Well, there isn't much to talk about" Nudge fell back to the floor and cackled;

"Someone's avoiding that question" She wiggled her eyebrows and me and I rolled my eyes (which obviously forced her to roll around on the floor, giggling in her deluded triumph). I turned to Iggy as he said;

"I have a question, if you're not willing to talk about you're love life." I barley nodded for him to continue; "If you are too deep in denial to confess your undying love for Max, then at least tell us when we're going to tell her about all of us?" The atmosphere in the room changed to from 'everyone-pick-on-Fang' to 'everyone-plead-with-Fang'. Not really a better situation for me, but of course it's a nice for the situation to vary every so often. I looked around at the flock's faces and sat down on my step. I looked back down at the carpet and ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of a way around everything that pushed me towards not telling her. Gazzy walked over and sat down beside me. I looked up at him as he said;

"Please Fang, if we told Ella, we can tell Max." They have no idea how much I want to tell her (but can't from a safety point of view). I ground my teeth thinking about the odds of telling her, but still came out with a quiet resounding;

"No" Nudge stamped her foot dramatically, spread her arms pleadingly and whined;

"But why not?" I breathed in;

"Ella found out by accident" I tried to smile a little at Ella so she would know I wasn't blaming her, but continued; "Dr M only knows, so she's aware of what state Ella's safety is in being with us." There was a moments pause before Angel piped;

"But if her whole family knows then why can't we tell her? We all trust her, and it seems fair." I looked around and sighed as I saw everyone nodding. I took a deep breath in trying to improvise;

"The biggest reason I'm saying no, is that we trust no one that Angel can't get anything from. Usually it means that the person is on their side, which of course is a sign to kick their ass asap. But you're right; I do trust Max, I do, more then I ever expected." More then I ever thought I could: "We will tell her… just …wait for Christmas to pass. I promise I'm with you, but we need to give her time to make the connection herself." I frowned wondering if (after all that Bridget and the flock have said) there might sliver of truth in what they'd said about the feelings I had for her; "She's not stupid by a long shot, but you know what she's like when it comes to ignoring what is right in front of her" Iggy chuckled, and I glared at him sarcastically, which only made him add in a sing-songy tone;

"Double meaning!" I didn't really know if I felt how everyone else said I felt - which is stupid, but I'm not exactly the master of emotions; I just know how to hide 'em. Sure everyone else said so, but surely I'd know if I felt that way? *sigh* All I knew was that almost from the moment I became friends Max I felt like I've both, known her for a long time (had some sort of connection to her) and that I could share our secret without a shadow of a doubt that she would stick by me through anything. Thinking of Max, what the hell is she doing? It doesn't take that long to get drinks.

_You should go check on her._

I looked over at Angel who was glancing at me with slightly worried eyes. Even though she couldn't make a mental connection with Max, she could still get readings from everyone else. It was a real comfort having her around sometimes. I nodded slightly, and she smiled before we both turned away - and I headed downstairs...

* * *

><p>I walked speedily down stairs and turned left, heading towards the kitchen. I opened the door silently and saw Max getting up off the floor holding her head. I leapt over to her and crouched down as she fell to the floor again;<p>

"Max? What happened?" she turned to look at me with slightly unfocused eyes and said in an irritable way;

"You know with all the singing you've done today, if you don't shut up soon you could use up all of your 400 words per day allowance." I smiled but looked for her to carry on. She grimiced; "Sorry. I just fell over and hit my head" I frowned. I hadn't heard her head hit the floor - and with my hearing I know that Mum's watching a cookery channel when I'm a couple of fields away from the house. If a master ear wigger hadn't heard it then what had happened? I shook it off, putting it down to thinking too hard about emotions, and said slowly;

"Sit up and I'll take a look" She frowned and said in a patronizing voice;

"Fang I'm okay, I'm a big girl. Everything is going to be alright." She nodded at me slowly and I sighed at her stubbornness. I stood up, offering her my hand, and she scowled up at me but took it. She pulled herself up but wobbled, over balanced, and fell back down again. She jumped back to her feet, giving me a look that plainly said; I'm okay, you didn't just see me slip over, and I can therefore walk by myself. I rolled my eyes, and she glared at me, taking my legs out from underneath me for my disbelieving look. It would've worked if I wasn't still holding her hand, so she fell down with me. We both hit the floor; Max on top of my chest and my back resting on the tiles. We looked at each other's faces for a few seconds and laughed quietly; although Max stopped because of her 'head injury' (that appeared to be real), as she put her hand up to her temple. Suspicious...

She got off of me and stood up, treading on something, that cracked against the tiled floor underneath her foot. I hoisted myself into a crouched position and picked up two small objects beneath Max's lifted foot. I stood up with them in the palm of my hand. Max looked down at them and asked;

"What the hell is that?" I frowned;

"No idea they look like ear glass plugs, but more permanent..." I looked at Max to see her turning slightly paler, and frowned deeper still. What the hell was going with her? That was when I saw a trickle of dry blood;

"Max! You've had blood coming out of your ears, what happened to 'I'm completely fine'?" It was her turn to frown, as she lifted a hand to each ear then inspected the remnants of her dried blood on it. She shrugged and said;

"Oh that's happens sometimes, my...um...skin just gets really dry and cracks." I knew she was lying, but couldn't press her about it anymore, as she picked up more then half of the cokes. I helped her carry the rest of them back upstairs, still unsure what had just happened...

* * *

><p>We didn't go back to practicing after that; and just ended up talking. Well the others did; as you may have guessed, I'm not a chatty guy. I couldn't help keeping an eye on Max my mind playing around with questions. What would she do if we told her? What's going on that she won't tell me about? What happened down in the kitchen and why is she lying to me about it?<p>

All of them danced around the back of my head, none with any answers and all a little worrying. But the most confusing question of all dominated my thoughts, and I wasn't sure I had any means of answering it; did I still considered Max as my 'bestie' (Nudge - *faceplam*), or was I now starting to think of her as something more?...

* * *

><p><strong>Random fact of my week;<strong>

**Venus is the only planet that rotates clockwise.**

**I thing someone completely random *cough*Maximum Ride*cough* once said; 'See? I'm fun and educational.'  
><strong>**Fly on  
><strong>**M**


	10. Chapter 10

**I got the most positive review I've ever had (excluding/tied in first place with the reviewer mentioned last chapter), and therefore churned this chapter out really fast in only three weeks! Wait...well I got it up asap. Woop woop! I've also counted up that 20 people are following me with this story! I've never thought I'd be so happy to be followed (so to speak). **

**Thanks to every one that slips into the category above (urging me to throw home work aside and write Fan Fiction :D)**

**I don't really like the chapter, just because I wasn't really sure how to set it out. I'm not sure if many readers will like it, and it's maybe a little cliché at the end - but I was in that sort of mood. The research isn't exactly water tight, but fairly accurate.**

**Heads up, I have pre warned you that may not be updating for a while, but I have another reason on my list;  
>I may not be here after Monday as I have school concert which is making me freak out completely with nerves and giving me the urge to dissolve into nothingness at the same time! This is because I'm be singing and playing my acoustic on my own with microphones to pick up my every mistake, AND with probably most of my friends and family and people who hate me to watch and listen to me completely failing - kill me now!<br>**

**Anywho enough of my what's happening in my life and on with what's up in the fictional ones in this week's new chapter;**

**No Songs :O**

**R-E-A-D spells read for a reason;**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10:<span>

Two Schools are Defiantly Worse Then One

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

The Monday after band practice, the last week of school carried on as normal with one very important change - Fang was back in the gang (as they say).

I got into form period slightly late (after getting a little too carried away playing Colbie Calliat), but entered to find Sir Fangsalot saving my seat. I liked this Fang better then the disconnected one I've been dealing with lately, and it made a big change to my gloomy Monday morning.

Chemistry was no longer boring, with Fang less brick wall-ish then he had been before. We spent at least half an hour seeing who could chuck the most polymer sludge into Mr Gerard's (einstein wanna-be) hair, with out him noticing. He wasn't pleased when he caught Lissa trying to do the same thing. I think he knew it wasn't only Lissa behind his carbon-based hair, but equally he couldn't prove it was also me and Fang. But I did have a strong suspicion that he knew it was something to do with me - I kept getting the feeling that he was shooting looks in my direction (the kind told me I wasn't his favorite student).

Mrs Ellis appeared to have, very sadly, caught a very nasty strain of Max-istis as no one knew where she was. As it happened we had a cover teacher take over the maths lesson, but the balding man fell asleep on the desk five minutes in. Resulting in all hell breaking loose in complete and utter silence - something you don't see ever day.

Art was a little messy, as Mrs Haynes had decided to trust us with clay (bad move; Max + Fang + clay = uncontrollable urge to start a classroom-sized war). I resisted the temptation for half an hour but submitted defeat by lobbing a small chunk at Fang's nose. Obviously by the end of the lesson the war was on a pretty large scale, but it all went unnoticed thanks to our notorious ninja skills.

At lunch we all went into the dining hall and had a hot school lunch because it was -2 degrees outside. 'We' happened to include Fang, who even joined in with 'take-the-piss-out-of-Iggy-and-Ella's-undenyable-budding-romance' (which may have ended up in them moving to another table, yet returning with finished food and complements of the supposed Fang-Max scenario - that Ella loves to talk about, oh so very much).

In English we were coming to the end of the book Mr Burger had chosen to study, and finished it off by watching the film adaptation. At the end of the lesson we were given a book of a play that we had to read over the holidays, that we'd be studying when we came back to school in January. You will never guess which play it was...rewrite everything you know about embarrassing class-room moments of wrongly accused love, (from taking on the name and actions of someone fictional), and you should come up with Romeo and Juliet. Joy.

But apart from foreseeing that the annoying, inevitable gossip that would spread when January swung around, it was a good day. And so was the Tuesday, because the same thing happened again - nothing went wrong. It's so unusual that anything goes well in my life for very long, (especially as Fang had come back to us over one week-end), that by Wednesday morning I was starting to worry. It's almost worse when nothing happens, because it's like you know that something big is coming but you are being lulled into a false sense of security. Then bam! In swoops the attack of a group of banana assassins. But (praise the banana for it's wondrous ways) something surprising did pop up when we met Fang outside Geography. Although it wasn't nearly as shocking nor as horrifying as I'd expected...well not the first part of the tale.

It all began, when Iggy and I had walked up from history to meet Fang...*cue memory music*

It was a cold winter's afternoon and there Iggy and I were; standing outside Fang's classroom, listening to the shouts of Mr Gregory as he rambled on about how children are evil. Iggy made a few sexist jokes, I hit him hard enough to make sure he didn't repeat them in front of me again, and we laughed at the looks on most of the classes faces (compared with the bored expression Fang was sporting).

We lent against the wall (and waited at least five minutes until Mr Gregory decided to give up on them), before my newly enhanced hearing picked up the sound of chairs scraping on carpet and many footsteps. Fang and Bridget brought up the rear of the class, smiling, and in conversation. The door closed behind them and they both looked up at Iggy and I standing before them. In one synchronized motion they both smiled, and I made a point of looking at Bridget in order to try to fight the wave of heat (attempting to creep up my cheeks - for no apparent reason). Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang nod at us in greeting, but Bridget said to me;

"Max, can I have a word?" I shrugged;

"Sure" and turned to face the boys,"I'll catch up with you guys in lunch." Iggy looked confused but Fang nodded - sending me a discreet, 'what's up' face. I sent him a smile (telling him 'I had no clue'), and let Bridget lead me away from the both of them...

* * *

><p>I saw Iggy and Fang disappear from view, as we rounded the corner and took a door leading outside. We walked down the tarmac path that bordered the large patch of grass, stretching out in front of the English blocks. There were a couple of benches up ahead, and Bridget sunk down at one end of the nearest one. I positioned myself next to her, but as far away as possible without looking suspicious - I didn't consider her a threat, but she's not my favourite person in the world (after stealing Fang away for so long). She dropped her bag down, on the ground beside her, and I did the same as she took a deep breath;<p>

"Max I know you don't exactly approve of me and Fang dating." Great; I've just walked into a Max sized trap - this is Ella's field; I'm not good at listening (and if I do manage to grasp some concept of what she's saying, I'm bound to answer with some kind of improvised crap...likely to make the situation worse). She carried on and I managed to not automatically switch off as she said; "I just wanted to know why?" I felt all the little Max's in my head flapping around hopelessly but, thankfully, one of them managed to hit the automatic-idiot-pilot button in my head;

"It's kind of a sibling protective thing I s'pose. I don't think I would have ever liked anyone who dated Fang, cause he's like my brother and it wouldn't seem right..." for him to be dating someone who is possibly working for the school *cough*. She frowned, and I knew she knew that I was holding something back;

"So there's nothing else?" I shrugged;

"Nope, nothing" she sighed, her face hardening, and pressed on;

"It's not because you like Fang?" The automatic-idiot-pilot button suddenly broke down and I said histerically;

"WHAT?!" I laughed in a very high pitch giggle, but she looked at me seriously and I composed myself instantly; "No. There isn't. There isn't and never will be anything going on between me and Fang. No worries."

_That's what you think..._

I ignored the Val, as usual, and smiled at her; but she just forced a grimace on to her face. To my surprise she then threw her head into her hands, but she didn't cry (I could deal with crying - you are reading about the best comforting sister in the world ; right here, right now); instead she set her tone for guilt and said the one word which always seems to end up with me being on the awkward end of conversation;

"I'm _sorry..._I just felt like I was loosing him. He's been staying with me the whole time, cause I thought he liked you better then me and told him about it. Then he only looked sad when we were together, and he just missed you guys. Now he's with your group the whole time again, I just feel like he's always distracted by someone else." I raised my eyebrows, surprised;

"What distracted by me?" She shrugged and looked at me with pleading eyes - an expression that didn't look totally genuine. I shook it off, telling myself it as just my paranoia and came out with a load of crap to cheer her up;

"Bridget he's always telling me about you! He talks about you all the time! Trust me I am no threat when it comes to you and Fang!" she looked slightly reassured and scrunched up her face (in what I assumed was meant to be a hopeful expression);

"He talks to you about me? Really?" I inwardly sighed at how good I'm getting at lying my ass off, I took on a slightly patronizing voice;

"Really! So, are we okay?" she smiled naturally this time and said;

"Yeah, we're okay, thanks Max." I winked, wanting to run away and hide in hedge;

"No problem, I'll see you later then." I smiled my classic fake-but-looks-real-smile then turned on my heel and walked the slightly longer (scenic) route, to drop my bag off at the form room - trying not to think about the conversation I'd just had. It took me about five minutes to get there at the pace I was going, and my stomach was getting slowly louder, so I sped up.

I grabbed my Lunch card, put my bag in the racks and took the shortcut back towards Lunch hall. Well that was the plan anyway, I only got to the hole in the hedge - the short-cut tunnel. At the exit of the passage to food, my path was barred by a sickening sight. Merely metres away Bridget was getting closer and closer to Fang, who was up against the wall. She got way to close for my liking, and just as I was about to interrupt them (accidentally on purpose) her lips pressed against with Fang's. That's my cue to run away, with many confused feelings and the strong urge to projectile vomit...

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

Max left with Bridget, taking with her my chance of talking about breaking it off. Iggy and I ended up walking over to the lunch hall where we met the rest of the flock in the cue for lunch.

Just after I'd finished inhaling my food (force of habit), I started to worry about exactly where Max was. Girl talks don't take that long, do they?

_She's fine, she's just getting her food card._

I looked at the angelic face now looking at me with reassurance, but all the same - I couldn't help worrying. So after a couple more minutes of waiting I decided to go and catch up with her - wherever she was. I dumped my empty tray in the lunch trolley and headed outside. I barley got 100 meters away from the lunch hall but was met by the last person I wanted to see; Bridget. She beamed at the sight of me;

"Hey Fang" She walked closer and I backed away slowly;

"Bridget. I need to tell you something." She got closer still, and I backed up even further until my back hit the wall. Crap. She I started trying to tell her but she put her hand over my mouth and said;

"It can wait." Her lips connected with mine. I stood there unable to move as my mind suddenly filled itself with pictures of Max. I pushed her back, confused and angry;

"No, you need to listen!" She frowned and I ran a hand through my hair bitterly; "Bridget this" but she cut me off mid sentence:

"Your dumping me aren't you..." It was more of statement then a question but I just started at her. She swallowed her eyes hardened and she glared at me; "is this because of Max? Because you know this is the worst thing you could do if it is" I widened my eyes in frustration and replied slightly indignantly;

"No. It's not because of Max. Why does everyone seem to think that?" She glared at me, and I stood up slightly straighter; "What's you're next move?" She didn't respond immediately, just gave my shoes a mediocre level death glare, before saying very quietly;

"You'll have to wait and see." I glared at her lightly and said;

"You haven't got it in you..." She slapped me across the face, but I barely flinched - keeping the my gaze on her reddening face;

"Just watch me! You're in for one hell of a fight Ride!" She turned on her heel and ran. I knew she wouldn't hurt anyone...probably - I just hoped I was right. I shook my head, hoping I hadn't just handed the flock their death sentence, and carried on trying to find Max - downcast but feeling a weight lift off my shoulders. It wasn't a good thing, but I had a feeling it wasn't exactly bad either...

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

Apart from nearly puking my guts out, the rest of the week flew by; all in the scarily perfect way it was going. There was even another improvement; Fang was no longer dating a possible School associate-e (which I was happy about...as he would be spending all his time with the flock *cough*). As a band we practiced every Saturday at Fang's house, and were all set up for the Christmas and New Year's gigs with a few weeks of breathing space.

Never the less, reality caught up with my again (as it always seems to), and the spawn of evil reached out to me on the on the third Wednesday of the Christmas holidays; the day I had decided to show Fang the 'completely co-incidental' likenesses between all of us and the Maximum Ride books (hopeful about his reaction and possible confession). I had planned to meet up with Fang in town and was now walking down to where he was waiting at the end of Sparrow Lane.

It was a cold morning, the temperature slowly creeping down the minus figures, and I had the was dressed up in the whole winter outfit; gloves, bobble hat, vest, t-shirt, jumper, coat, thick jeans, thick socks and a pair of boots. I had a rucksack (that contained all the Maximum Ride books up to date zipped inside) slung over one shoulder, and worried thoughts that Fang was going to think I was nuts lodged in my little noggin. I walked quickly down the road, despite being slightly earlier then originally planned, my breath visible and my footsteps loud on the empty street. Within 5 minutes I was at the entrance to Sparrow Lane. I turned into it, noticing that it too was completely empty and silent - my footsteps echoing around the wide street.

I was about half way down the lane when I heard a car approaching from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black van come into view and got a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I braced myself, tensing all my muscles for a possible attack as it passed me by. It stopped at the end of the road, and several men got out of it. Several, very good looking men got out. Feeling a little jumpier then usual (and my internal Maximum Ride alarm going haywire), I crossed to the other side of the pavement. All _nine_ of the men got out and leaned against their van. I was pretty far away from the van (on the other pavement) but was just coming up level with it, when I heard another car coming up behind me. With a quick glance using my peripheral vision I saw it was yet another black van. I think everyone, including me, knows what is going to happen next. Either;  
>A) Max will kick butt and get away<br>or B) Max will kick butt and take as many as she can with her when she inevitably goes down.  
>I think we can also probably guess which is the more likely scenario, but I like to be optimistic - let's just see what happens.<p>

The van pulled up and a man (with perfectly pointed features) lent out the tinted window grinning darkly:

"Want a ride kid?" I snarled at him;

"What no candy?" He growled in the depths of his throat and opened the car door; so fast, and so brutally, that I was sent flying. I landed head first on the pavement, and my vision started to wobble.

_Focus Maximum!_

I scrambled to my feet and saw the men walking slowly towards me; making the transformation of models into mutants that I knew would come sooner or later. Crap. I dropped my rucksack on the ground beside me and dug my mobile out of my back pocket (holding it behind me). Adrenaline kicked in, and all the mental preparation Val had insisted I do started to pay off (as I surveyed up my situation and weighed up next moves).

I was only human, so I knew I couldn't out run them (they were huge dogs for Pete's sake!), therefore flight was out of the question. Fight was the only option left but that wasn't looking too good either; me against eighteen huge wolves - the odds aren't really in my favour.

From behind my back I threw my phone, as hard as I could, into the hedge behind me - the less they knew about me, and everyone else in my life, the better. I braced myself as my martial arts training kicked in. I stood ready; guard up, face set and pumped with the need to take every one of the mongrels down. They were almost in range now, and I always did better with adrenaline making my head thump - the fact that they were looking to hurt my friends and family only made me see red. Feeling full of pent up angry energy, I sprung into action.

I jumped into the air, aiming for the biggest Eraser at the speed of a bullet - literally. I lashed out (roundhouse style) and my foot connected with the centre of his chest. He flew backwards, taking out a third of the Erasers that were stood behind him. I landed and used the momentum to swing back around and punch the nearest Eraser in the the face, who in turn swung a massive clawed paw at my face. I ducked and it missed me by inches, but he only swung his leg up to meet my face. My head cracked against the tarmac and tasted blood as it streamed from my nose. Knowing I had little time I focused on blocking all pain signals so I could concentrate on my surroundings - and let me tell you there are a fair few calls coming in when you get concussed and break your nose at the same time.

I lashed out (from where I lay on the ground) and my booted foot connected with his groin. He backed off, only to be replaced by two more of his fully morphed friends. I rocked back and, as one both bend down for a double punch to my mid-drift, threw my full weight behind both my fists towards idiot-numero-uno's stomach - hearing a satisfying 'oof' as I winded him. I caught my balance just in time to deflected a hook (sent for my already broken nose) by idiot-numero-uno's friend. I locked his hairy for-arm with my outer arm, and swung around to hit him in the back of the head with my fist. I heard a satisfying crack of his arm as it broke but heard no howl of pain as he collapsed out cold.

At the sound of foot steps behind me I turned back around, only to get kicked in the chest and fly back over the beaten Erasers and onto the opposite pavement. Trying to catch your breath, whilst getting the shit kicked out of you isn't easy; especially when your surrounded by Erasers laughing as one guy beats you to a pulp. But, me being me, I managed to get up; catching his foot and pulling on it so he fell to the floor. I did my best to spring up, wheezing and spitting blood, and brought my foot down on his face.

But, by now, the circle of Erasers that were previously laughing had closed in. I was about to start throwing everything I had at them, when and Eraser behind me grabbed both of my arms and pulled them behind my back (a little further then they're naturally supposed to go). I lent forward as much as I could in his hold, then swung my head back into his jaws. I felt the bottom of his snout drop out of alignment, as my vision went double again, and his grip slackened slightly in shock. I pulled my arms out of his grasp with all my strength (cause dang it; those dogs are a hell of a lot stronger then I thought they'd be), and swung my elbow at his already dislocated jaw. He too fell down.

I didn't even have time to knock him out, before I was forced to the ground again - with two Erasers holding my arms down. They held me down on the tarmac, and I struggled to get out of their grip - kicking and thrashing about with all the energy I had left. I was almost there, but another two fell on me so I had one on each arm and one on each leg. I screamed out to the silent street, but it was soon muffled by a hairy paw. I heard ripping sounds (out of my line of sight) but felt no pain as I tried even harder to break free. I screamed louder and another clawed paw pressed my head into the old tarmac, holding it still; and I found a pair yellow eyes glaring as one of them lent over me;

"Shut up or be shut up!" he growled. I screamed louder still and struggled more - maybe Fang would hear me. Then the paw covering my mouth was removed, and I spluttered in disgust, but it was quickly replaced by duck tape. They tied me up in the popular fashion (wrists, ankles, you know the drill) but I just kept struggling - I had to break free, I had to warn the others.

But the street remained empty. The street remained silent. I was alone.

They carried me over to the back of one of their vans and chucked me inside. I skidded on one side until I hit my head hard, for the third time, on the back of the van - and my vision started to go fuzzy again.

The last thing I saw was the inside of the van and the state of my coat and jumper (now ripped open to reveal all the blood on my favorite t-shirt - not all of it from the Erasers).

The last terrifying thought in my head was of where I was now heading, and what the hell would happen to me.

The last thing I did, before being shipped off to hell, was pass out in the back of a van...

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

I was walking up Sparrow lane, ten minutes after Max was supposed to have met me and with no idea as to where she was. Knowing Max, she's probably still in bed sleeping - she usually isn't up for another couple of hours, even on a good day. It took me a while to get almost half way up the lane, and after ten minutes there was still no sign of her. I kept walking. As the lane started to level out onto an empty road I was hit by a strong, horribly familiar smell. A scent I hadn't experience for a good couple of years. Stinking, drooling, cut-throat Erasers. No...please no.

I ran up the last stretch of hill until I came up and out onto the flat street; met by a gut wrenching sight. There was blood spattered here and there; some the dark red of Eraser's but more of the scarlet variety from a human. I saw skid marks on the road where several vehicles had left in a hurry, and a back pack lying on the corner of the pavement. It was a black with a red stripe down the centre - identical to Max's.

I ran over to it and bent down; is it possible this isn't anything to do with Max? Struck by a sudden idea I whipped out my phone - Max always keeps her mobile in her bag. I rang it, and heard her ring tone echo out over the quiet street. But it wasn't coming from the bag. It was coming from the hedge. I saw artificial light filtering through the leaves and reached for the object projecting it.

My arm found the device in the middle of the hedge and I withdrew it; horror seeping through me as I saw an ID picture of me raising an eyebrow on the screen of the phone. Max's phone. Oh crap...Max. I felt my breath quicken and my heart thump loudly. I shut my eyes tight, trying to think. I let out a long sigh, trying to clam myself, and picked up Max's back pack. I slung it over both shoulders and, after checking there was no one around, I ran a few steps before jumping into the air - we need to get to the place. I climbed to quite a height and spun around to face North, heading to the only place that I knew was safe. The only place that only the flock had ever known about. The place that took on our first ever idea of a home. I rang Ella on my phone, thankful there were few air currents, and she picked up after two tones;

"Hey Fang, don't usually hear from you. What's-" I interrupted her;

"Ella, what we talked about just before you left Max's first band practice. It's happened. They have her. The flock is all going to get her. I want you to know that you'll be the first to know any news." I heard a sharp intake of breath on the end of the line;

"I...I...thanks for calling Fang...I...I'll tell Mum...and I know you will...just...get her back soon...please..." I closed my eyes;

"Whatever it takes Ella. We'll do whatever it takes. I'll call as soon as I have an update." I heard a sniff and a short:

"Bye" before the line when dead. I then called out (at the top of my voice) inside my head; ANGEL!

_Whoa Fang I'm not deaf!_

It's happened. They have her. Meet at the place A.S.A.P. Tell the others.

_On it._

I felt her leave my head and hoped they'd all arrive soon. The sooner we're there, the sooner we'll have a plan. I thought back to the conversation I'd had with Ella about Max's safety with reference to the school. As Max didn't know, she wasn't on guard for this type of attack, and would be more vulnerable. I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. More to the point only a matter of time until I'd let it happen. Now I have to fix it, get her back safely. Whatever it took, we would get her back. Whatever it takes...

* * *

><p>After a while our tree came into sight and I banked, gliding around to the side of the cliff's edge. I shot towards the entrance - even though I knew where I was going, it still felt a little worrying flying (head first) straight for the seeming solid cliff wall. At the last second I threw open my dark wings and was jolted to a halt. I flew as close as I could to the opening and promptly threw myself inside. I landed hard on the cold stone floor, in a crouched position. I then crawled over to the closest wall like structure, hugging one leg up to my chest (for comfort) as I sat up...thinking.<p>

Our hide out was found by accident (when we had first gotten away from the school) and could only be reached by us. The entrance was a small hole about a meter wide and tall (just big enough us to get in, and small enough to go unnoticed) near the very top of the cliff. It was a small, cave like room, that was big enough to contain all of our claustrophobia quite comfortably. We had nicked a large supply of blankets and sleeping bags a long time ago, and they were later joined by many tinned delicacies, all stored along one wall.

When we did make a break for it, all those years ago, we only just managed to escaped the School's clutches - thanks to a couple of 9 and 10 year old pyros blowing open a wall. Angel's white coat opened our cages and told us to get as far away as we could. We flew for as long as we could, sleeping anywhere we could, eating anything we could find that was vaguely edible. Up until we found this place. Then, for the following few mouths, we went out to get food and returned to the cave - the only safe place we ever knew. And thankfully it hasn't changed.

Eventually the little kids (tired of being on the run every day, and going to sleep hungry every night) forced me to let them try adoption. I was really against the idea, until our situation got so bad (and we almost starved to death a couple of times), I had to give it a go. But not without Angel telling the care people what to do with us. Pretty soon we were all out of there anyway. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel stuck to together, and I stayed with Nudge. How the hell we were lucky enough to get from that place to where we are now I have no idea, but it was a hell of a lot of luck. A couple and a women walked in one day and took us in. By the second stroke of luck we'd had in our entire lives we went to the same school, lived close and were cared for. How it happened, I don't know. But it did. And I'm glad.

And although we now lived in our 'homes', I've always felt comforted that we have a a few backs if we need one - hence keeping this place stocked up. I've never trusted either of our 'parents' for obvious reasons, but I'm grateful for what they've given us and what they sacrificed for us everyday. We're not exactly the safest people to be around. So many people are in danger every single day; I just hoped Max would never be the one to get the worse end of the deal. But it's finally happened and it's my fault. It's all my fault.

I knew it was bound to happen. It was only a matter of time until they found us - staying in one place is so easy to track. They'll take away all feeling of safety, all over again. Destroy anything and everything we now had. It's the way they roll.

And now they had Max.

But I wouldn't let this happen any more - not from Bridget, not from the school. This is where it ends; I'm not standing for being treated like a math problem anymore. No one hurts Max. No one that is within my reach.

Resisting the temptation to take my anger out on the surrounding rock, I pushed Max's bag towards the pile of supplies. Waiting...

* * *

><p>No more then ten minutes later, I saw each of my flock on the horizon; soaring at top speed in my direction. I stood up and waited to the side, so that they had room to land, as they shot in one after the other. Each scrambled out of the way of the next, then each turned to face me. Everyone out of breath and wind swept. Everyone wanting a plan of action.<p>

I moved over to the laptop that we had attained, back when we were on the run. A fancy-pants man in a fancy-pants suit had been working on it and put it to one side to relax for a minute - we took our chance. I'd never seen another computer like it. It had a label on the cover, like it did with all other laptops, but I've never seen anyone else with a laptop made by 'iTex'. But, then again, it wasn't an ordinary laptop either; it had internet connection wherever we were (satellite style). I handed our super computer over to Nudge - who was weirdly good with technology. She took it and I said;

"I think the internet is probably the best place to start, we don't have any other leads. It's useless going to the school if she's at another facility." They all looked at me with wide eyes, and Iggy said incredulously;

"What do you mean no leads? There was nothing left behind, nothing at all?" I shrugged;

"I only found her backpack and phone." At this Iggy walked over to the bag and tipped it upside down. Max's phone fell out, along with many books. I frowned and Iggy looked up saying;

"Unless Max is a secret bookworm, I don't really see what all the books are for. Why would she bring all these along just to meet you? Where were you going to go where she would need to take all these books?" I frowned;

"She said she wanted to meet up because she needed to tell me something important, that she couldn't say over the phone. I don't know why she brought a load of books with her." I looked at all of them, a couple were lying open, and noticed the titles. They all appeared to all be parts of a series;

"Maximum Ride" I mumbled. I picked one up an said; "Nudge research Maximum Ride on the net." I flipped the book over to read the blurb. What I saw was a little surprising. Several phrases, in particular, jumped out at me;  
>98% human<br>2% bird  
>Grew up in a lab<br>Cages  
>Erasers<br>Max  
>Fang<br>Iggy  
>Nudge<br>The Gasman  
>Angel<br>Flying humans

My jaw dropped and I said quietly;

"errrr… guys, this-" but Nudge gasped and interrupted me;

"I think you'd better come and look at this." We all positioned ourselves around her, so we could see the computer screen. It showed a wikipedia page on 'Maximum Ride'. The one phrase that jumped out to all of us was int he first paragraph;

'Bred in a laboratory called the School, they endured scientific experiments that rendered them 98% human and 2% avian'

Nudge carried on scrolling down, and the sudden realization of what Max was going to tell me became clear - but the reason why the school wanted her still wasn't. I looked at her phone - would she have put anything on there? If so that could be our next best shot:

"What about Max's phone? She could've left something on there..." Nudge, still looking a little shell shocked, nodded slowly and Iggy tossed her the mobile. No more then 10 seconds later, she said;

"Got it!" and we all listened in. She read out whatever was on the screen;

"It's says Maximum Ride Stuff  
>1) school = iTex<br>2) Stellah Corp in England = massive worldwide computing/ 'technology'= experimental?  
>3) Google maps = 10 iTexSchools in England, could be many more - hidden/under ground (New york)?  
>4) characters = friends?<br>5) Val or voice?  
>6) Jeb who?=Dad? Ellame?  
>7) Lissa = ?<br>8) Bridget = school?" She took a deep breath then let it out quickly;  
>"Stellah Corp sounds like the place to start..." She put the phone down and brought up the web page; "The closest one to us is the Isle of Man branch, but when I click on the website it just says page cannot be found. I can see the back and front of the building though." I peered over her shoulder, and a white washed building came into view. It looked completely ordinary, if not slightly dilapidated from the back. From the front it was fairly posh and, again, looked completely ordinary. Classic white-coat (the school hadn't looked suspicious from the outside, and here was no different). Nudge spoke again; "It doesn't look out of business to me, but the website tells me what it's done in the past with computing. When I get the map up there's a bus stuck in the way, so we can't really see it that well; and I can't zoom in any better. It's not a good picture by any means. What do you think Fang?"<p>

I looked at it. We didn't have anything else to go on, and Max could already be there by now - it had been around a couple of hours since I'd found her back pack (as the hideout, isn't anywhere near where we live, it takes over an hour to get here and that's flying). I stood up to my full height;

"Well it's the only lead that we've got...get your packs, we're going to have to camp overnight. We'll take 'em down tomorrow; it's too late now and I don't think we should go into this iTex at night..." The whole flock stood in unison and grabbed their ready made (mini) survival backpacks. I stood near the entrance, waiting for everyone. We all gathered around in a circle, and everyone looked to me; expecting some kind of pep talk (like the ones I always used to give them - everyday before our take off). I couldn't think of anything to say but didn't need to; I just shoved my fist into the centre of our huddle. Everyone stack up (one on top of the other), and tapped the backs of everyone's fists twice. They all looked to me again and I tightened my fist;

"For Max." I looked around at the rest of my flock, and in unison they all threw their hands up into the air as we chorused together;

"For Max!" One by one each of us leapt out of the cave, fell through the air, and rose. As one we all flew off into the darkening sky. As one we each thought of the place we were heading for. As one we each feared for Max. As one we each feared the School...

* * *

><p><strong>FUN Fact:<br>A cat uses his whiskers to determine if a space it too small to squeeze through... t'ings that make you go hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Fly on  
><strong>**M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Give it up for the amazing people who reviewed *deafening applause*:**

**Faxnessandballetforever  
>limegreen124<br>****MaximumFax**

**You guys have just ****passed the test from cool into awesome - nice going guys ;) **

**Also I must thank all of the 8 people who added me to alerts etc since my last update!  
>I love you guys :')<strong>

**Still no songs :O **

**So this be me updating ASAP. And this be how tired I am right now -_- Totally worth it though! :D  
>Read on amigos:<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11;<span>

...Testing...Testing...Subject One…

…Prepare for Information Overload…

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

You know when you first wake up in the morning, and your brain is completely fuzzy. Most of your brain is dominated by thoughts such as; when, where, how, why and what? You blink, and your little inside voice says; 'wait a second….' and everything comes rushing back to you. You smile at your stupidity and fall back asleep because it's 11 am on a Sunday. Well this was not one of those times.

As it happened when I woke up I was trapped inside a box - and this wasn't any sort of box, this was a box of the cage variety. I was awakened by the door, to the room my box was in, swinging open and a breeze drifting in. I lay in my 'box' curled up in a heap, and shivering slightly at the uncomfortable draft. I forced my eyes open, but only to a slit, to try to work out what was happening. This was when I went though the, totally different version of the usual thought process, after waking up:

Since when was I in here?  
>Where is here?<br>How did I get here?  
>Why I was there in the first place?<br>What the hell's going on?

Then I had my mental 'wait a second…' moment and answered most of my questions. A white coat was bending over the 'box' I'd been put in, for reasons unbeknown to me, and I'd been put in here after my fight with Erasers. I was at either the school, or iTex. Both options sucked pretty bad.

See? Totally different kind of thought process compared with people who are normal! *sigh* I blinked (my eyes still getting used to the very bright lighting) and forced myself into a sitting position, facing the man head on. What ever the hell he was here to do, I could at least try my best to make it difficult. I crawled back as far away from the white coat as the cage would let me go, but he was still looking at me from every angle - curiosity etched on his face. Trust me after a while this guy gave the impression that he was none other then 'creepy' personified - yeah, I did learn something in English!

I hit the back of my special box and the material against my skin gave me no protection against the rough metal bars scrapping at my back. That was when I realized I was in different clothes. Somebody had reclothed me and taken my bobble hat away - things just got personal!

I carried on pushing myself against the back of the cage, in an attempt to wake up any of my muscles that were still asleep. The white coat bending over my crate stood up straight, and spoke in a harsh voice;

"If you don't do anything stupid, I will let you walk to lab 7." I tried to look innocent and nodded my head slightly. Mr Creepy opened the door to the crate and stood back for me to climb out. I carefully put one foot forward and out of the cage. I made contact with the cold floor and tried the same with the other leg, still slightly unsure of where my balance was right now. I heaved myself out of the crate and tried my weight on both feet, which worked out well. Mr creepy shut the cage door behind me, then stood beside me; waiting for me to start walking.

Bouncing on the balls of my feet a little, and contracting all my muscles as best I could, I smiled. I then swung my arm in a powerful right hook that hit the white coat right in the nose. He fell back onto the floor and started crying - jeez these people are woosies! I wasted no time and kicked him in the face, before unclipping his ID badge from the front of his coat. I ran to the door, almost tripping over my own feet, and only just got the card into the reader - I was still really wobbly, and now full of adrenaline which only made me shake more. The machine (locking the door) beeped and turned green, before the door swung open. I stumbled, as fast as my jelly legs would allow me to go, outside.

I sprinted down the hallway not knowing where I was going, but not particularly caring either. I crashed into the door at the end, and wrenched it open. I was about to run through when I skidded to a halt at the sight of at least four Erasers. The both of us froze for a second, each in shock, before I slammed the door. I looked around and saw a hallway to my right. With no other options, and little time, I sped down it. A red light started to flash at the end of a corridor and a siren started wailing. I heard hurried footsteps from each end of the hall and threw myself through a door to my left. It closed just in time, and I heard the pounding of footsteps in the corridor outside.

I stood stock still in the cupboard, terrified that if I made a sound they'd find me. I tried to calm my breathing down, as I heard the heavy foot falls slowly fading. I waited until I could no longer hear any movement (and delayed a couple more seconds) before opening the door. I opened it to a slit and saw that the hall way was empty. I stepped outside. I closed the door, quietly behind me, and glanced towards the other end of the hallway. My stomach dropped as I saw three Erasers morphing. All of their eyes fixed on me. Crap.

I started running again, in the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could without switching to hyper drive. They caught up with me, in less then three seconds. As soon as I was within their reach, I was slammed to the ground under three pieces of glorified fangs and fur. Two of them pulled me up, one on each arm, while the third drew back his arm and punched me in the stomach. I drew my legs up to my chest as my stomach exploded with pain. I screwed up my eyes trying as hard as I could to not to start crying. The Eraser who had punched me bent down to my head height and cooed in a patronising voice;

"Awwww! Did I hurt you?" He straightened up, cackling with his cronies. I clenched my jaw and muttered definatly;

"That didn't hurt." They all stopped laughing, and the third one bend down again, snarling slightly;

"What was that?" he growled. I smirked slightly and spat;

"I said, that didn't hurt!" My saliva landed on his muzzle and he snarled before slapping me across the face - leaving his claws unsheathed to rip the skin open. I barely felt the stinging pain on my cheek before I heard a harsh human voice bellow;

"Anderson!" The Eraser whipped round, slobber flying everywhere, while the white coat shouted; "What are you doing? That's needed in lab 7 right now!" The Eraser looked almost guiltily, at the puny little man shouting at him, and replied;

"Yes sir. Right away sir."

* * *

><p>The Erasers dragged me mercilessly to lab 7, following the white coat. When I got there, all three of them held me still, while some white coats strapped sensors on me. They strapped them on a little too tight for my blood to flow properly and I was a little worried I could go blue. They secured them before the Erasers chucked me through another door. I fell a fair way before hitting the floor, pretty hard. I landed on my stomach and almost face planted, catching myself just in time - I really didn't need to re-break my nose right now. So now I was badly winded, had a few scratches on my legs from being dragged along the rough corridors and three cuts on my cheek to add to my extensive list of injuries. A.K.A; I felt a little bit like a bucket of crap (minus the bucket). My head pounded slightly from dehydration but I picked myself off of the floor and looked around. I was in what looked like a long corridor with several other corridors leading off of it to who knows where. The corridor was at least 3 meters deeper then where I had just come from, and lit up from underneath the see-through plastic floor. It gave it that eery edge that I'm sure Dr Creepy was probably aiming for. A sudden crackle of electronic equipment echoed around the apparently massive room before a woman's voice rang out from unseen speakers;<p>

"Subject One. You are to find the exit to the maze as fast as possible. Wrong turns, can lead to paths blocked by undesirable features. Make your choices wisely. Begin." I let out a quiet rasp of a laugh. If they thought they could tell me exactly what to do, and I would obey with out question, then they were out of their completely messed up minds. I felt the sensor on my left ankle vibrate three times and then a tiny little red light lit up. It was a only about a second before I felt the huge electric shock that ran up my spine. I collapsed to the ground, shaking uncontrollably, forcing myself to remain silent and barley managing. It stopped, and I let out a shaky breath. Not wanting to get zapped again, and using a huge amount of effort, I managed to stumble blindly forward. As the pain receded slightly, I sped up.

I missed the first turning on my left, and the second on too, but took the path to my right. I followed the path until it came to a fork and took the left one. I ran on, getting very low on oxygen, but keeping up the constant pace. The path twisted and turned, until I came to another fork, this time with three options. I stopped at the centre, how long was this thing? I felt another couple of buzzes on my ankle and ran on before I got zapped again. I took the middle fork and was barely ten meters in when I was met by an Eraser. These scientists are real originals - that's for sure. Funnily enough, the morphed Eraser had his back to me which I used to my advantage. I took a running jump and clapped my hands, with all the force I could muster, over his ears. I heard the faint pop that I hoped to hear, which told me I'd burst his ear drums - thank you Maximum Ride. Seeing him sinking to his knees I didn't wait for him to hit the ground before running on. The speakers rang out again;

"Subject One finish him off." I stopped running and turned around; seeing the Eraser on the floor, clutching his head and whining in pain. No, this is where I draw the line. I will only ever kill when there is a there is an intent to kill me or my family, no matter what happens. The speakers rang out again; "Subject one, carry out the instruction." I felt the buzz that told me pain was coming and braced myself: Pain is just a message. I clenched my fists tightly. BUZZ. Pain is just a message. I tensed all my muscles that still worked. BUZZ. Pain is just a message. BUZZ. Breathe Max, Breathe.

The shock ran though me, more powerful then the last time. I arched my back and fell to the ground, writhing around in pain almost crying out. It stopped and the speaker rang out;

"Subject one. Get up." I stayed where I was - I wouldn't get up and go and kill it, they couldn't make me."Subject one stand up". Another shock ran though me, and couldn't help but to cry out this time. It stopped and the speaker rang out; "Subject one, get up and carry out the instruction." I growled in the back of my dry throat and shouted as best as I could;

"NO!" The shock went through me again, and with each beat of my heart they cranked it up a notch. I think I was screaming, because when they finally stopped I heard the echo of a scream still bouncing around the large room. My vision went blurry and the sound of the speakers yelling at me dimmed. I felt myself slip into the cool, sweet, darkness. And felt no more...

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

We had crossed the coastline of England an hour ago, and the Isle of Man was coming into sight on the horizon. Dusk was getting darker, which would be good cover for landing. We were all flying at top speeds and the youngest in the flock were starting to drop behind a little. I looked down at my flock; all of us flying in unison, in one tall stack. Seeing Angel, Gazzy and Nudge's wings beating slightly slower I called down to them (from my position at the very top);

"We'll land on the beach in five minutes. Follow my lead." Everyone nodded, and sped up slightly with the thought of rest.

We landed on the Southern edge of the island, and touched down on the pebbles one by one; each looking around wearily. I scanned the area around us. There were no lights anywhere near us, as far as I could see - and raptor vision is pretty good if I do say so myself. Everyone looked to me for answers and I tried to sound upbeat;

"Ig get some food out. Everyone else, look for fire wood. I'll go look check out the area." I turned away from everyone and took off in one bound.

I flew up high enough to get a good view of our surroundings on our little secluded beach. I was surrounded by cliffs, and no one but us would be able to get to it (without a good deal of equipment). The cliff face reached quite a way up; high enough to hide us from view and low enough to carry a narrow, unused looking road. I was right in thinking there was no one for miles around, as the lights showing signs of civilisation were a fair way away. I looked down at the cliff face, for any indents or caves that might be a good shelter. I saw several holes, at the bottom of the cliff and landed to check them out.

The first was too small, the second had a puddle problem but the third looked promising enough. I called the flock over, and we set up camp. Iggy started a small fire going and we refueled with tinned fruit (a great delicacy where we come from). But I ended up giving most of mine to Nudge. I really didn't have much of an appetite right now, and she always seems to eat as much as Iggy and I despite her age. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel curled up under blankets and fell asleep. I stayed near the front of the cave, gazing at the fire, trying to concentrate on keeping watch but failing miserably. Iggy chucked some more drift wood on the fire before sitting down, with his back against the rock beside me. I stopped glaring at the fire and instead stared out to sea, but I could feel Iggy looking at me. The question that I knew would come sooner or later was asked after a few awkward seconds;

"So what's the plan Fang?" I clenched my jaw, wishing I could give him a better answer without lying to him;

"I don't have one." Iggy's shoulders sunk slightly lower, but I knew he was trying for optimism;

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow? How are we gonna get her out?" I closed my eyes and lent my head back against the rock, wishing I was as good at making snap decisions as Max. I ran through the possibilities in my head, but each seemed to be more impossible then the last. I opened my eyes and looked at Iggy, who was waiting for an answer. I frowned slightly;

"I think our best shot is if we fly over the building, early so it won't be full of white coats, and Angel can try to pick her thoughts up. Then we could bust her outta there." Iggy frowned;

"I thought Angel said that she had mind blocks down the who time?" I shrugged;

"Well hopefully she can guess where she is, even if she can't get inside her head. Plus if they're only mind blocks she'd putting up, there's no way she'll be able to keep them up while in there." Iggy nodded, knowing every word that I couldn't bring myself to say aloud. There was no room for thoughts that weren't about surviving to see tomorrow when you were in there. Nothing else mattered, everyone thought that way. Happy wasn't an emotion anyone knew of, much less felt.

But I do remember this one person, who was and exception to the that rule. It was back when I was one of the first to start the testing 'process' (as they called it), and she was in the crate next to mine. The first time an Eraser tried to take the both of us away, that little five year old took it out. Fearlessly, she wrenched her hair out of it's claws and scrambled her way up it's back. She blinded it with her little fingers - I won't say how, it made even me slightly nauseous to watch. As it's grip slackened and it fell to the floor, I managed to get free of it's hold. We both stood back from the Eraser and watched as it writhed on the floor. I remember her scrunching her face up guiltily, and turning to look at me. She looked at me, right in the eyes, and said one of the only words we had managed to pick up off of the white coats;

"Opps." That was the first time I smiled in my life - a small smile, but still a smile. We both smiled, at each other. I will always remember that shared moment of smiling - the first and (back then) the only time we would ever smile for years. A sign of happiness at the both of us getting one back on them. I still can't quite remember her. She disappeared a couple of weeks after that, I was the only one who ever saw her, but never again. I remember we'd always sit as close as possible in our crates. Every time she was taken away, she fought tooth and nail; literally - she knocked out three of her milk teeth. The only things I remember about her are the missing teeth in her smile, her curly hair (what colour it was, I wouldn't know - the white coats never made a point of letting us wash), and the feeling of not being completely alone in the world.

And then she was gone, and I was alone again. I didn't even see Iggy until I was almost 6 years old. He came about six months after the girl left. Next was Nudge and Gazzy, and finally Angel arrived. And we talked (as much as we could) together, kept each other sane. But I never smiled again, while we were in there. And I never saw her again. It was just that one time, in that one faceless memory. I'd like to think she's still around, but considering the white coats that's a pretty optimistic idea. But a bird kid can dream.

After around an hour of solemn silence, Iggy said that he'd take watch and after much arguing I agreed. I fell asleep on the pebbles; listening to the waves, feeling the breeze, remembering the girl, and thinking of Max...

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

Pain was the first thought in my head when I returned to consciousness. Everything ached. All I could think about was the dull throb, pulsing through my whole body. I tried to open my eyes, but the lids were so heavy.

"Maximum?" Great more voices in my head, Val's got friends round - isn't it ironic when the voice in your head picks the worst time to party. "Maximum can you hear me?" It sure did sound realistic and I opened my eye lids to a slit, just to check if my head was messing with me or not.

Funnily enough, a man was bent over my crate looking in on me. I tried to push myself up, but fell back to the floor of the crate - my muscles really couldn't be asked right now. The man spoke again; "How are you feeling?" I opened my mouth to give some sort of cleaver retort, but all that came out was a faint gurgling. My throat was so dry that I couldn't actually speak. Great. The man opened my cage and lifted me out. He put me down on the floor (gently) and I tried to move into a more defensive position, but my muscles still weren't responding. The only movement I managed, was to open my eyes more and get a proper look at the man.

He had light grey hair (that looked as if it had once been blonde), round glasses on his nose and a light stubble coating his chin. His skin was pale, and he was of medium build and height. The only other thing jumped out to me were his very shiny black shoes and white coat. I shivered slightly, but held his unusually soft gaze. I really didn't know what was up with this guy, and I wasn't sure I liked it. He knelt down and cupped the back of my head;

"Here. This won't really clear up your dehydration, but it's a start." he tipped my head back, and I felt something solid on my lips before water flowed down my throat. I gulped as much as I could down, but forgot about breathing and coughed most of it back up. I recovered, still spluttering slightly, but managed to reach out for the rest of what was left in the bottle that the man still held. He handed it over and got up, walking over to one of the cameras in the four corners of the room. It looked like he was waving at it, but I couldn't be sure as I was busy downing the bottle as fast as possible. He came back over and sat down, cross legged, in front of me. I put the empty plastic bottle down beside me, wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, and pulled my legs up into the same position (with my hands as they refused to move themselves). I fixed a careless expression on my face and glared at the white coat. He smiled and asked;

"Feeling any better Maximum?" I raised my eyebrows slightly and replied still slightly hoarse;

"Why I feel just dandy. So tell...me who the hell are you?" I almost smiled at how I could make him shiver at the harshness of my voice, even while I was practically croaking. He looked away and grimiced;

"I am the means of escape, my name is Joseph Batchelder - or preferably Jo. I am here to help you." I looked him up and down, doubtfully;

"Are you now? And why are you here?" He tilted his head forward;

"I told you I'm here to help." I tilted my head back, do they honestly think I'm that gullible? I rolled my eyes;

"Yeah, well I wasn't born yesterday buddy. Why are you here?" He smiled;

"That's my Maximum. Tough till the end. Even after everything, you're still in a better shape then anyone else would be." His smile widened, and I frowned. Those words sounded oddly familiar, and suspiciously Maximum Ride like. My frown deepened at this thought and he bowed his head slightly; "Making the connection yet Max? I did write those books, with the best intensions, for you." I narrowed my eyes. So his name was Batchelder, huh? And he was calling me Maximum, ay? I knew where he was coming from, but he could easily have picked up those books at the store. There was no way in hell I was trusting him, just on a few quotes. I decided to play dumb with him;

"What do you mean you wrote the books. What books?" He sighed;

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Maximum, I know you do. And, right now, I'm here to tell you more. A kind of Author's note, if you will." I still didn't really believe him, but I wasn't getting poked or prodded, so I let him waffle on. I nodded for him to continue and he inclined his head slightly.

"I'll start from the very beginning. You're wondering, I'm sure, why exactly you're here - having no obvious qualities that would interest the 'white coats' as I put it, and never having set foot in any sort of place like this. Well. The truth is Maximum. You have been here before. You won't remember it (as I made sure you couldn't for you're own safety) but you were in the same situation around 10 years ago." I almost laughed. This guy had obviously lost the very few precious marbles he had once owned - aka; la nutcase.

But he carried on, convinced of his story; "Your mother and I worked on possible cures for veterinarian cancers, for several years a long time ago; back then we both worked for iTex - but not knowing what was happening behind the scenes. iTex asked us both if we would like to participate in a special sort of survey, that they assured us would be the answer to salvation of global health. Both intrigued, we agreed to take part - your mother had always wanted to be a parent and she looked on this as fate. This survey was a maternal survey, taken from adults that were childless and (apparently) also those who already had children. They were told that the survey was to do with reasons for why viruses couldn't be killed by man-made medicine, and how maternal development could reveal the answer.

The mothers all became pregnant but when the research was carried out, the scientists claimed that they were unable to collect any data. The mothers were told that the only way the scientists could carry out their research was through amniocentesis, which is a dangerous procedure. None of them wanted to go through with it, as the mortality rates of the fetus' were very high. But they were all bound by the paper work they'd signed when they'd joined the trail, and so they had to go through with it.

The procedure was carried out, and the data collected. When the time came, all the mothers were to be knocked out for the procedure, as more data was to be supposedly collected once the baby had been born - from the mother's themselves. All these mothers however awoke to the worst kind of news. Their offspring, born under the trail, were claimed to be still births. They never saw their children, because they were told that the amniocentesis had done too much damage for them to be recognizable.

But this was, sadly, not the case. As you have probably gathered, the white coats lied about everything. They were injecting the mothers with avian DNA, in the hope that 'hybrid' off spring were to be naturally born. Different amounts of the DNA were given to each fetus, to see any variation in the results. The amounts were guided by age; the earliest conceived child had the least amount of DNA and the latest had the largest amount of DNA. They injected the fetus' at the first and only chance; through the amniocentesis. All six of these children were hidden away in surroundings such as this one, their parents remaining unaware of their survival.

The 'white coats' did nothing harmful to them whilst they were infantile, only watched and waited to see if they survived long enough for more testing. All the subjects survived, but not all of them achieved the white coats aspirations. Only five of the subjects were born with visible, physical avian limbs - that would grow along side their normal human ones. One of the subjects appeared to be a completely ordinary infant on the outside. On the inside, however; the heart beat ran at the same rate as the others. It's organs and muscles had the same structure as the others. The only part missing from the oldest subject was the avian limbs - this being the subject with the least avian DNA. The white coats weren't particularly interested in this subject and simply used it to compare the results of the 'hybrids' with a 'failed experiment'. However, this 'failed experiment' went missing at five years old. The white coats searched and searched for the lost specimen, but never found it. It wasn't considered useful, so it wasn't much missed. Later on it was assumed that an Eraser may have consumed it, or killed and hidden it away somehow - as it was a very rebellious specimen, making much trouble.

But before that subject went missing, it was put under the conditions of 'testing' - as each of the subjects were, when they reached 5 years old. Because the subject went missing, it was only part of this for around a month at the very most. For the short time it was there, it certainly didn't make the white coats lives easier - it certainly didn't miss any chance to cause trouble to fight their intentions when ever possible (sometimes accompanied by the second subject). The others on the other hand, knew this as their way of life for around four more years. They lived under the sorts of conditions that you are now, yet slightly less brutal for those who resisted less then you - even if there was several occasions of rebiller from one subject in particular." I smiled, inwardly. If his story is true, then that'll be Fang he's talking about. He carried on;

"After their four years, there came a day which one white coat saw an opportunity to free them of their lives of hell. Two of the subjects were particularly good with pyro-technics - they certainly knowledge they had of what blew up and what didn't; the wreckage of lab 3 was enough evidence of this trait. They acquired some materials from the white coat, and blew a hole in the wall. The white coat opened their cages and gave them a good head start before setting off the alarm - so to stay on the inside, as a trusted employee (helping those in need, whenever possible).

They never caught the escaped hybrids, though they spent many years sending out Erasers. Searching far and wide for them. They could've survived, I hope and think that they did - even if they are still hunted." He looked slightly regretful and I swallowed hard before managing to whisper;

"Why are you telling me all this?" He sighed;

"I'm here to fill in any gaps that the books leave out. I'm not your only friend on the inside, but I am one of the few who has tried to help you - past, present and future. For example our friend Lenny is currently erasing all the film of us talking together. Not everyone is your enemy, Maximum." I snorted: yeah, he's now narrowed down to only half of the world. He looked at me with his eyes flashing;

"We got them out all those years ago and we'll do the same for you." I looked at him skeptically in a 'how the hell are you gonna do that?' sorta way, but he only smiled and said; "How? I have no clue yet…" he carried on looking at me in a slightly creepy way. It almost looked like adoration in his eyes, but the he's wearing coat tells me otherwise. He smiled anyway and said; "You have grown so much. Grown to be all that I'd hoped you be. I'm glad I got this chance to talk with you. It's been a long time." I heard foot steps from outside the door. Jeb jumped up. I tried to do the same but my legs had different ideas, and I fell back to the floor. I pushed myself up on arms that felt like jelly, as he whispered urgently: "Maximum. Get back in the crate. Quick!" My legs still lifeless, I heaved myself up and shifted forwards.

Sounds of fumbling came from outside, just as I got my torso back inside the cage. Jo ran to the camera and was waving at it, frantically - probably at that Lenny guy he said was helping him. I managed to pull my legs up to my chest, just as Jo came rushing over. He locked my cage door and I heard a series of beeps from the door's lock mechanism. I lay down on my side, trying to imitate sleep as Jo shoved the empty water bottle into his pocket. I heard the 'whoosh' of the door opening, and felt the cold draft rush over me. A voice echoed across the room;

"Batchelder! You don't have clearance to be in here!" I heard the rustling of clothing, footsteps and then the door swinging shut as both men left the room.

The locking mechanism made several beeps, and I let out a breath. My heart was beating really fast, but I stayed where I was - feigning sleep. I thought over all that he'd told me. Nothing was specific, but I could easily guess most of what he didn't say. I was the one experiment that had 'failed'. My friends were the escapees of this hell hole and spent around half their lives here, knowing nothing of their parents.

But I did have a couple of questions. How the hell did he get James Patterson to write/publish the books? Why did he take me out of the school and not one of the others? If Jeb was Maximum Ride's Dad in the books, could Jo possibly be my father? When would he come and get me out? How would he do it? And why should I suddenly believe a nutcase that comes in, tells me a colourful story, and then runs out as fast as he came in anyway?

A memory came floating back to me from when I was a lot younger, when Mum was trying to comfort me. She always said that when things go wrong and you don't know what to do, always consider common sense. That would generally help, but right now; most of my common sense was running around, screaming in panic. And I honestly can't blame it...

* * *

><p>Within the next few hours I was rudely awakened from my snoozing, by being dragged out of my cage by my hair. My muscles still weren't exactly working properly (thanks to a hell of a lot of electricity) and I was feeling a little too weak to fight. The Eraser dragged me along only two corridors, and then chucked me inside a long thin room. I luckily landed on my back, as my nose was still healing, but was still winded by the hard flooring. The speakers in this room were being used by the same woman as last time;<p>

"Subject One, get to your feet now. The test with begin within ten seconds." repressing the urge to growl (my throat was still dry from water depravation) I pulled myself off of the ground. After finding my feet, I turned around and gave the one sided mirror a death glare. The speakers crackled again;

"To pass the test, you must run for as long as possible, pushing yourself to do the very best you can possibly do. Failure to reach either of these targets will result in consequences. Do you understand?" I forced myself to speak, but it came out as a more or less of a croak;

"Yes." The speaker crackled again;

"Yes M'am!" I smirked slightly and managed to croak back;

"There's no need to call me M'am Dr Cyco." I regretted my outburst (however good it felt) as I heard a half contained shriek from the speakers, at the shock of the 'subject' ever disobeying and order. I heard the woman take several breaths to calm herself before she said;

"This is what happens when you don't follow the rules Subject One" I clenched my fists and tensed my muscles waiting. I'd been beaten up since I'd gotten here, and really wanted to kick some ass - even if I wasn't exactly up to it. What I really wanted her to shove a couple of Erasers in here to do the deed; I'd like to see 'em try! I stood there and the seconds passed before the speakers rang out again. But this time, it wasn't the women's voice that I heard, it was a constant ringing. The sort of ringing just at the perfect pitch to cause enormous amounts of pain. I bent over double, hands clapped tight on my ears - though it was little help. The ringing stopped and I slowly took my hands off of my ears. I stood up, shaking - both from rage and repressing the urge to vomit. The speakers used the woman's voice again;

"Begin in 3...2...1...0." I stood on the spot, wondering what would happen, when the whole room started to move. It was a second before I realized that I was on a giant treadmill - the length and width of the whole room. I started moving, trying to keep up with the machine as it got faster and faster...

* * *

><p>If ever you complain of cross county again, first think of me now, and then shut up moaning - cause I had something to moan about. After more then 15 minutes of running I had gotten 'punished' three times and had blood trickling slowly out of one of my ears because of it. My throat had completely dried up, so that I was now struggling to breath. My legs had been painful for the past 10 minutes and were now starting to go slightly numb. I was really starting to feel light headed, having not eaten or drunk anything since I got here - accept the very small bottle of water Jo gave me. Oh and I was also marginally pissed off at the dudes in white. Not the best day I've had in a while. Good news though; I managed to pass out within a personal record of 20 minutes, so it's not all doom and gloom...oh.<p>

My day wasn't getting any better as I was brought back to the land of the living - by being zapped with a large amount of volts. I was given enough water to survive a little longer, but only after they finished with a couple of blood tests. Then I was dragged into the corridor and shoved back in my cage - which they kindly brought along. I lay there, too tired to move, while they wheeled back to my room. I think I fell asleep again, after I was given some food, but I really don't know. I kinda drifted in and out of conciseness for the next couple of hours. I think the last time I woke up I was coughing a hell of a lot. I had a feeling that it was something to do with the massive cloud of green smoke that was filling the room. But what do I know?

* * *

><p><span>Random Observing White Coat's POV<span>

The crate was wheeled inside the theater by an Eraser just as they finished prepping the room. This kind of procedure had never been attempted before and most of the staff involved with the initial project were squashed into the small viewing area above the room. All of us looked down at the metallic operating table. All focused on the girl who was placed on top. Straps were applied to the limbs to prevent moving, and the surgeons gathered around the table. The procedure took 3 hours, and 3 different sets of staff to complete the job, but the subject was alive at the end of it. The really interesting findings would start here, as the subject started to stir. This is where the future of mankind was being made, this is only the beginning of globalized protective salvation.

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I defiantly remember waking up at this point, and boy was I WIDE awake. I had three, no make that four, reasons for this;  
>1) I was in a lot of pain - for a change.<br>2) I really don't remember being this heavy the last time I was conscious.  
>3) I was lying on my belly on a cold metallic operating table that I hadn't fallen asleep on.<br>4) I saw that there were about 20 white coats scattered around the side of the room that I could see - each checking stuff; from monitors that I was hooked up too, to vials of suspiciously coloured liquid.

Yeah I was kind of freaking out a little.

I stayed lying there, not moving a muscle. Mostly because I couldn't, my body appeared to be completely asleep. I could open my eyes though and it's a start. Only problem was I could do anything else. This is one of those times when I'm glad for the voice in my head: Hey Val? HEELLLOOOOOOO? Anybody home? Now would be a great time to chip in and teach me something vaguely interesting that I didn't already know… please?

_You are currently in an operating room, held down by restraints, still under the influence of advanced morphine and muscle relaxant._

Brilliant.

_Oh and you have wings grafted into the muscles on your back, did I forget to mention that? I did, didn't I…_

VAL! I'm so gonna-

_I'm not Val._

Voice in my head say what?

* * *

><p><strong>Lady's and Gentlemen, I give you:<strong>

**This week's completely pointless, but slightly scary fact:  
>Mexico City sinks about 10 inches (or about 24.4 cm) per year! Da...da...daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<br>**

**Fly on  
><strong>**M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter:  
><strong>**Limegreen124  
><strong>**STRYKRZ  
><strong>**winged wolf 2  
><strong>**Especially as winged wolf 2 and Limegreen124 who are becoming chapterly reviewers! Love you guys! :D**

**The concert thing went well! :) Kinda scary, but gives me an idea about the flock's band side of life, so it's all good.**

**I have slipped in a little quote from Bad Boys II, a pretty cool action movie - I recommend my friend**

**No Songs :O (second time!)**

**Have a read, you radical people of FanFiction:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12:<span>

Escape and Evade

(Well That's The Plan Anyway)

* * *

><p><span>*Dramatic Low Voice* Previously on 'It's Always the Quiet Ones'<span>

_"Oh and you have wings grafted into the muscles on your back, did I forget to mention that? I did, didn't I…_

_VAL! I'm so gonna-_

_I'm not Val._

_Voice in my head say what?"_

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

Okay so I'm going to have a quick mental recap concerning any voices in my head;  
>1) I named the original voice in my head Val - cause I'm funny like that.<br>2) Last time I checked there was only one voice in my head.  
>3) I may have a little mental problem with my voice being a party animal - there are only so many my head can hold.<p>

_I think you know who I am Maximum. Remember...saving the world._

Saving the world, huh - like I haven't heard of that fraise many times before. I'm thinking that this new voice is probably something to do with either super man, rabid squirrels or the third Maximum Ride book? If you guessed Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, then you're thinking like I do - not necessarily a good thing. So what happened with the voice in the book? I have a funny feeling it's got something to do with Germany. When she and the 'mini-flock' were locked up in a (I quote) 'freaking dudgeon' at the time. I think she was ignoring Jeb when...when...

_Yes Maximum..._

'MAX YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME said the Voice inside my head. YOU WERE CREATED TO SAVE THE WORLD. YOU STILL CAN.  
>Give it a rest, Voice. I'm beat.<br>MAX, said the Voice. MAX.  
>Then it occurred to me that the Voice wasn't actually inside my head.<br>Oh, God.  
>I opened my eyes.<br>Jeb was kneeling in front of my. "You've come a long way Max," said the voice except that it was Jeb's mouth moving, the sound coming from him. "You're almost home. Everything will work out, but you have to do your best. And you have to trust me again."  
>It was Jeb speaking with the Voice, the Voice I'd been hearing inside my head for months.<br>Jeb was the Voice.'

Jeb there? Jo here?

_Correct Maximum, but as I'm sure you know, I'm not the voice - even though I can do the voice._

So what are you in my head for? (I was a little irritable that he was taking up more of my limited mental space).

_I'm here to let you know, that I'm getting you out of here. In a couple of hours, the lab will be mostly empty as it will be around 3 in the morning. I'll transport you by crate._

To where? How are we going to get out?

_There's always a plan, you of all people should know that._

That doesn't answer my question.

_(No Response)_

Sooooooo...Let me get this straight. Your going to get me out in a couple of hours. You're going to come and put me in a crate. But after that you have no idea how the hell you're gonna get me out. Am I right? There was silence in my mental chat room. Yeah, that's what I thought - so not only am I insane *cough*voices in my head*cough* but this Jeb wanna be is too. Trust me to get that sorta hero.

_It will work Maximum. I know it will._

Of course it will...

_I'll be there soon._

I bet you will...

_Hang in there._

There's not exactly anything else I can do...

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I fell asleep whilst 'hanging in there', and was woken up by the rattling of the metal buckles (that were tying my limbs down) being released - music to my ears. I was still completely unable to move, and couldn't feel anything thanks to the drugs I'd been given, but I could keep my eyes open ever so slightly. I could just about see what was directly in front of me. I saw the metal operating table getting further away, and saw it was spattered with something that looked a lot like blood. I saw Jo as he placed me in a crate, so that I was lying on my side. I heard the creak of a door, and saw another white hallway emerge as Jo wheeled me out of the room. I saw that the corridor was virtually empty, a few white coats here and there, but no Erasers patrolling. As we were meant to be attempting a Mission Impossible 3 get away, I thought I should try and look inconspicuous. The thought of feigning unconsciousness seemed to be sensible, so I tried to look asleep (not the hardest thing I've done so far).

While I was busy being incognito, the crate containing moi was wheeled through many quiet hall ways. And after several minutes of being wheeled about, I heard the beep of a lift and the footsteps of people getting out. I was wheeled inside the lift, and tried to not start hyperventilating. I had never liked lifts and I'd always been a little claustrophobic (just to clarify that's the fear of small spaces, not the fear of santa claus - get it right people). Plus if what this Jo told me about my childhood was in fact the truth, then my past living space may have something to do with that. I heard another beep, and an automated female voice said;

"The roof" I started to panic slightly. I still didn't exactly trust this guy and I wouldn't put it past him to try out any ideas - maybe of how much time it takes for me to become Max splat. Still he wheeled me into the middle of the roof space, and opened my crate door. He picked me up, and brought me out of my cage, holding me so that I was facing the gravel covered ground - why have gravel on a roof, seriously?

Listening out for any suspicious activities I heard the sound of something falling through the air and a few beats of, what sounded like, large wings. I recognised it and my heart leapt, beating a little faster then usual. I really hoped it was what I thought it was. I heard the scattering of the gravel on the rooftop and saw pieces of teeny tiny rock fly through the air, as something landed a good few feet away. Jo turned around to face the source of the sounds, and I heard the practically silent footsteps of something approaching. Once it had reached us Jo, said in a forced but fairly steady voice;

"You'll need to carry her like this, no time to explain - you'll see why. She'll feel the after effects in around a week, but nothing before then. Take that, it's hers." I heard a plastic bag rustle and a few footsteps before a pair of strong arms, came underneath me to take my weight. I still lay there, still facing the grey gravel, with no clue as to what the hell was actually going on. I couldn't exactly ask, because thanks to those damn drugs they gave me I can barely move my head let alone speak. I heard Jo almost shout in an urgent tone; "Now go!"

The person holding me walked to the edge of the roof, and I saw the ground far below. I really hope that Dr Max-splat himself isn't holding me (I plan to live forever, and so far so good). The person holding me, held me closer, and a little tighter, then fell over the edge of the building with me in their arms. I was about to think that Dr Max-splat had forgotten to stay on the roof, but soon enough I saw that we were rising. I saw the midnight wings slice through the cool air, dipping in and out of my vision, just as I hoped they'd be. I smelt a wonderful change from sickening disinfectant to the familiar pine tree scent and (as weird as it sounds) fresh air. I heard the almost silent breathing of the person who'd crossed my mind every waking minute that I was stuck in there. Fang was holding me, in his arms.

I smiled (on the inside):  
>As if being rescued wasn't enough, it was (the one and only) Mr Smiley saving me...finally.<p>

I felt the rush of the freezing cold air wiping past us, and saw my hair fly off of my face. I saw the morning sun light just peaking over the horizon from the corner of my eye. If I didn't feel almost completely lifeless, and we weren't flying away from one of the many Evil HQs in the world - it would've been so dang perfect. I felt us rise slowly, up through colder breezes, and heard the distant voices of the people I had missed the most. I was so over come with happiness, and so completely drained, that I fell asleep. Rising towards my family in the cold morning sky. Escaping the hounds of hell.

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV (That Morning)<span>

None of us slept that long and when we all decided to get up, it was around half two in the morning. We packed up, erased any trace of us ever being there, and took to the air. It was a cold, slightly frosty morning as we headed towards iTex in the middle of the city. Thankfully, everyone went outside a little later on in the day, and we saw no cars or pedestrians on the streets below us.

It took us half an hour to get there and when we finally reached it, we hovered over the roof - as best as any bird kid can. I looked over at Angel, who I saw was already scanning the building's minds for Max - her eyes screwed up as she dipped in and out of many heads. Her suddenly eyes flew open;

"Fang, she's getting to the roof. Someone's helping her get out." I wasted no more time, but tucked my wings in. Like a bullet, I shot towards the roof.

We were pretty high up, but I fell fast; pelting towards the graveled roof top. With all my senses on alert my raptor hearing caught the sound of a door opening, and turning to face the source I saw a man emerge who was pushing a crate. I opened my wings a little to slow me down, so I could check out what was happening; the man stopped, and shut the door behind him. He then rushed over to the door of the crate, and opened it. He reached his arms inside, and lifted out a tall, blonde figure. It lay limp in his arms facing the ground, but I knew who it was. I touched down on the roof smoothly, and walked swiftly yet silently over. The man turned around, holding what was undoubtably Max in his arms, looking faintly recognisable. I glared, switching my gaze from him to Max, trying to decide weather he was on our side and whether I was going to let him live for much longer.

_It's okay. He's helping us._

I will never trust a white coat, but if Angel was sure of that I wasn't going to kick much ass today. I rushed forwards, in only three long strides. I held out my arms for Max, my fists tight - both anticipating a fight, and resisting the urge to punch his lights out. The man lifted his gaze to me, then glanced back down at Max saying;

"You'll need to carry her like this, no time to explain - you'll see why. She'll feel the after effects in around a week, but nothing before then. Take that, it's hers." He nodded towards a plastic bag, on the trolley, containing what looked like Max's clothes. I slid my hand through the handle before holding my arms out again for Max. He nodded and I took her from him, as gently as I could. She still lay limp, now in my arms, but I felt her body move as she breathed against my hold - so I relaxed slightly. I looked up at the man stood before me and nodded slightly. He only waved his arms at me and with a slightly panicked tone of voice he said; "Go!"

I turned on my heel and resisted the urge to run to the edge of the roof. I stood parallel to the edge of it, and took one last look back at the man. He stood in the door way, with a strong emotion on his face - probably the closest to remorse as a white coat could get. I looked away, tightened my hold on Max slightly, and fell over the edge. I fell, the air whipping past me for a few seconds, and spread my wings - catching a swift morning breeze. I rose as smoothly as possible, not knowing what was wrong with Max and not wanting to make it worse. I tried to coast on the strong breezes flying upwards, above a barley visible sunrise. I rose as quickly as possible and reached the flock, who were beaming down at me. I was reminded of the moment long ago when I smiled for the second time in my life (when we escaped the school) and decided to let the mask slip for once. I smiled;

"To the place. As fast as possible." The flock all wheeled around and I flew forward. Flying in a V formation we soured through the air; above the town, now waking up below us. As far away from iTex as possible, towards the sunrise...

* * *

><p>We were only about ten minutes away from our cave in the cliff, when I decided to go switch over to auto pilot. I had been concentrating hard on finding the fastest way back - not as hard as it sounds when you have an internal GPS. But now we were coasting on familiar breezes, I glanced down at my best friend; still lying in my arms. Her usually shiny, streaked, dusty blonde coloured hair was dull and her curls now resembled a lank mess of waves. She felt heavier, but looked thinner which was a little weird. She had a few too many bruises, burns and cuts (on the skin that was visible) to be the fault of her usual clumsiness, and I tightened my jaw at the thought of how she would've gotten them. But the thing that really shocked me was what I could see through her hospital gown. Sorry to disappoint the perverts out there, but the only thing I could see was feathers poking through the gaps in the back. They weren't just any feathers either. They looked too big to not be joined on, too delicate and intricate. I dipped my face towards her back, and my nose sank through the brown fluff pocking out the gap in the hospital gown she was wearing. I brought my face up quickly as I touched skin, a little too far above where her back is supposed to begin. I stared at her back, as I saw (what I now knew to be) a wing, tremble slightly. As a would horse flick it's tail to swat a fly. A little horrified I swallowed and started the decent down to our cave. This meant a fairly long talk about what actually happened in there. And I wasn't sure I was going to like it, when I found out.<p>

We flew inside one by one, me hanging back to pass Max over to Iggy before shooting in. I landed on all fours slightly harder then I meant to, and stood up grimacing at the slight pain now shooting up my legs. I threw my back pack and the bag containing Max's clothes down on the pile of supplies. I then sat down against the wall of the cave, cross legged and with my eyes closed. Breathing deeply.

Iggy lay Max down on her side, with her head resting on my lap. I opened my eyes feeling the pressure on my legs, and just caught Iggy's little I'm-up-to-something smile, before he turned away.

"Contact Ella to tell her she's safe." I said quietly, subconsciously noticing the soft and slow breathing that told me that Max was asleep. Iggy nodded, and changed course heading over to the laptop - we daren't use mobiles here;  
>1) Because we can't get any signal - Nudge was not happy.<br>2) Because any calls can be easily traced.

I looked down at Max. She looked less peaceful then she did the last time I saw her asleep, but she was still smiling. Smiling with lips that were split in three places, but smiling all the same. I scowled; I did this. I'm the reason she got hurt. The reason she's now one of us. I screwed up my eyes, and lent back against the cave wall. One hand in Max's hair, protectively resting on her head. I subconsciously rubbed out the most important thing on my 'things to worry about list', leaving only a couple million things behind. I tried to relax on the cold rock, but for the my head was spinning. Overcrowded and full of thoughts of Max...

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I dreamt of the school, when I fell asleep. But it wasn't exactly the kind of dream I was expecting. It was one of those dreams when you're stuck inside someone's body and watch everything through their eyes, not able to control anything that happens. It felt familiar, almost like a memory. A memory from my first time at the school, when I was a lot younger. When the world was a lot bigger, and the cages were a lot smaller. I caught sight of a mole on my right hand and recognised it; this was indeed mini me, replaying a past experience. An Eraser dragged me out of the cage by my neck, and my long hair getting caught under his tight grip. It carried me with one hand, squeezing too tightly; his claws digging into the nape of my neck. He opened another crate, and dragged out another experiment by the hair. It was spitting and thrashing around, but at arms length couldn't touch the Eraser. The Eraser shock him roughly so that he bounced up and down, held only by his hair. It yelped in pain, and many locks of black fell from the mop of hair on it's head.

The Eraser, had loosened his grip slightly around my neck and brought me closer to him; totally distracted by hurting the other experiment - I took my chance. I bit him. Hard. My jaws clamped down, through the fur covering his fore arm and breaking through the skin. I got a foul taste of something I thought must be blood in my mouth, but ignored the impulse to vomit and only bit harder. The Eraser yelped and relinquished his grip on me, dropping me in pain. I fell long way to the floor, but scrambled to my feet as fast as I could. He was probably going to turn on me and try to rip me into pieces, but I was already clawing my way up his back. I climbed up to his shoulders, got a good grip, and wedged my tiny fingers into his eyes as hard and I could. He thrashed about in pain but I hung on, fingers wedged tightly in his slimy yellow eye sockets. He grew weaker and weaker as darkness got a firmer grip on him and I jumped off, just as he fell to the ground. I leapt back from the limp Eraser, wondering what would happen if he got up again. I backed away and came level with the other experiment, who face was covered in shadows and black hair. My frightened frown now turned curious and I studied it carefully.

It was staring at me, and from what I could see, looking both a little terrified and awestruck. It seemed to be waiting for a reaction from me. I couldn't think of anything to say, and felt a little embarrassed. I resorted to one of the only words I knew;

"Oops" the experiment shifted out of the shadow, and I saw a boy come into the light. He flashed me an award winning smile, which I returned a little shakily. I looked back at the unconscious Eraser with a feeling of victory. But I heard the pounding of paws from the other side of the door, and the both of us rushed back to our crates. I jumped for mine and landed painfully on the metal bars. I turned around in my crate to be met by a group of morphed Erasers. Saliva was flying everywhere, as they turned their heads this way and that. Just as I wanted to wake up, everything slowly started to become more and more unfocused. It all became a beautiful haze, apart from the outlines of the hounds throwing themselves towards me. But I resurfaced from sleep, before they ever touched me. I rose into the darkness, a sense of relief at not experiencing the feeling of being ripped apart. I flung my eyes open, trying to escape the yellow ones that I had just left behind me.

I sat, bolt upright, panting, but recognizing the blurry outlines of the people around me, I smiled - both because the muscle relaxant had worn off, and because I was safe with my family. I blinked, and my bleary vision cleared to reveal many smiling faces who all cried out;

"MAX!"

I smiled slightly, and said in a slightly croaky voice;

"S'up." I frowned at the hoarseness of my tone and asked;

"Any food or drink going right now?" I looked around at everyone. All the smiling faces (with the exception of Mr emotionless-brick-wall) beamed back at me. Iggy got up and picked up some cans, and bottles of water. I smiled around at everyone as best as I could, but once finding Fang's gaze switched to a more confused expression - trying to read his face. He was staring at me with something like regret in his eyes, looking guilty. I sighed, he was probably blaming himself - like he would do. This is Sir Fangsalot here.

Iggy dropped down beside me, handing me an open bottle of water and an unsealed can of fruit. I managed to take both with a little dignity, but lost any I'd gained when I practically inhaled it all. The food hit my stomach pretty fast making me feel really sick, but I chugged back at least several cans of goodness. Everyone else tucked in as well, and we ate a breakfast of dried fruit, chocolate and canned food. Let me tell you, I have never come across a moment where I met a food from heaven since my Mums cookies. But this canned, stuff comes pretty close when you're starving - and I kinda mean that literally (a small slice of stale bread with all the fighting and running I did in there, just doesn't really cut it when you skipped breakfast because you overslept the morning before).

We all finished eating, and put the empty packets and whatnot aside. There was silence and everyone seemed to turn to Fang, who stood up and positioned himself in front of me. He smiled a little, sadly, and said;

"From what I found in your backpack, I'm guessing you know?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, so I nodded. He sighed, letting out a long breath; "I'm also guessing that what you wanted to tell me yesterday, was to do with what's in your pack and...this." He spread out his jet black wings, glinting in purple in the morning light. I opened my mouth to speak, but only felt the warning of vomit coming. I dragged myself over to the entrance of the cave, and pulled myself up on the small ledge just in time. I threw up most of what I'd just eaten (for future reference; seagulls neither suit nor like the colour green - especially when it's the regurgitated kind). Once I was sure I'd finished puking my guts up, I sank back down on to the floor and took several shaky breaths. I shook my head slightly and wiped my mouth on the gown I was dressed in. I took another calming breath, before trying (and failing miserably) to put on some sort of smile;

"Yeah, I think need to talk to you all about that..."

* * *

><p>I talked until my throat ached, and my voice really couldn't be bothered to work anymore. I told them everything. All about iTex and the school, the Maximum Ride books, Jo and what he told me, Val, and even some of my dreams. I finally finished, and took a massive gulp of water. I looked up to see that Iggy was frowning. I could see a 'but' expression, etched into the lines deeply set on his forehead;<p>

"So let me get this straight. You have a voice in your head that you named Val telling you that you're going to save the world. According to this Jo guy, he helped us out of the school years ago and wrote the books to help you. These books are the possible future, and we are all involved. Everyone we know vaguely well is in these books, and the school is part of this big fun-loving company called iTex - which is trying to destroying the world. You've been having dreams that you have wings and are flying, and think that we could possibly develop super powers." I nodded, doubtful if I wanted to know what he was going to say next. He lent back against the rock and blinked dramatically; "Gives a new meaning to complicated, doesn't it. So tell me; what's my power" I almost laughed, but the others all looked intrigued. I was about to list all of them, but Fang interrupted - still fixing me with a quizzical gaze;

"So Max, in these dreams you had wings?" I blinked wondering if he was rightly going to bequeath me the 'cyco of the century'. He carried on; "Spread them out." I smiled and raised my eyebrows croaking;

"Fang it was a dream, it's not real." He looked at me pointedly and I dropped my smile, a little worried about why he was being so serious. I sat up straighter, feeling a little bit stupid, still sat cross legged in the centre of the room. I tried to recall the feeling of how to open up wings in the dream world. I closed my eyes and imagined the muscles on my back, tried to feel them even though I was completely numb (yeah, it's as hard as it sounds). I tried to remember the feeling of spreading out what I imagined to be the wings that were of the Maximum Ride's speckled tan variety, in a very quick and impressive fashion.

Now...as far as my teachers have told me, the difference from the imagination and reality is if you can physically see the brown wings, spread open wide, brushing the edges of the cave then you're me. Because, funnily enough, that was the case, I'm guessing they were real. Everyone but Fang gasped, I was a little shocked myself. I still couldn't feel them, but then again I couldn't feel anything else in my body so that wasn't saying much. I tried to bring one round in front of me, to have a look - accidentally wapping Nudge on the head in the process. I reached out and touched the mesh of brown and tan and creamy coloured feathers now in front of me. My fingers sunk through the fluff on top, the feathers below, and made contact with what I assumed was skin. Skin that had blood pumping through it, that quivered at my touch. Staring at Fang I folded them behind my back again, loosely as I didn't exactly have any experience of what to do with them. My voice had completly given up by now, but Fang knew what I was trying to ask;

"I saw the feathers through the gaps in your gown on your back." I was still a little bit shell shocked that I now possessed two extra bird limbs, cause let's face it; how many times is something like that gonna be there without you knowing about? I'm guessing that the school thought it's be a fun idea to finish what they'd started (so to speak). So, let's see: over the past day and night what's happened in Max-topia;

Before;  
>Awesome bobble hat,<br>Care free attitude,  
>Injurywing free

After;  
>Missing Bobble hat,<br>A smidge more then a smudge of bruises,  
>And another two freaking limbs!<p>

Shit just got real.

We sat there for a while, all contemplating what this now meant.  
>Max + wings + *sleazy showman voice* not knowing what will happen next! = chance for all hell to break loose (more then it usually does anyway).<br>Iggy broke the silence with his usual attitude, even if his face was giving away his true take on the subject:

"So us teacher's have gotta teach! Wanna learn how to use those babies Max?" I scowled at him, and he took that as yes: "Right-o everyone get you're ass up to the tree pronto, so we can push little Maxi here off a cliff. Fang I'm sure you can take the task of carrying m'lady." He bowed his head slightly in my direction and walked over to the entrance. He jumped out, catching the wind with his strawberry blonde coloured wings and flew out of sight. The others all followed, until Fang and I were the last ones left.

I knew something was still bugging him, and I should probably find out what it was. I forced my voice into action and naturally went about it all in my usual casual, innocent way;

"So what's getting your knickers in a twist?" He scowled down at me, grabbing my hands (that were now wrapped around my knees) and pulling me to my feet. His mouth was pressed in a thin line, and his eyes were duller then usual. I frowned - Fang never shows any emotion, especially if it's bad. I tried a different angle. I stepped away from Fang, and said in a concerned (still croaky) voice; "Seriously Fang. What's up?" he stepped towards me trying to avoid the question and pick me up, but I stepped back. His frown deepened and he tried again. Again I stepped away from him, with a plain I'm-not-dropping-this look on my face. He looked me in the eye and sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna win this one. He walked away to face the other wall, kicking up the dust on the floor as he went. I waited for him to speak, which he eventually did, but in a quieter voice at first but shouting the last word;

"It's all my fault." He drew back his fist and I leapt forward, but not before he punched the wall. Bits of rock fell away from the point of impact and pulled him into the centre of the room - away from any thing else that he could hurt himself with. I took hold of his wrists, noticing that the fist that had just hit the wall with was bleeding badly. I looked up at him, but he was looking to the floor;

"Fang listen to me. It is not you're fault. I-" but he interrupted, looking up to the ceiling, speaking over me;

"It _is_ all my fault; that you were taken." I shook his wrists gently and said softly;

"Fang, please listen to me." But he spoke over me;

"That they had any interest in you" I raised my voice slightly and repeated;

"Fang. Listen to me." but he shouted louder;

"That you now have to live the miserable life we all lead. And it's my fau-" I lost it and shouted as loud as I could (squeaking a little);

"Nicholas Ride for God's sake! Will You Listen To Me!" Fang stopped, and looked down at the floor again. I tried to look at his face and gently brought his chin up so I could look him in the eyes;

"This is not you're fault. This would never have been you're fault." He looked back down at the floor, avoiding my gaze, but I held his chin so he wouldn't be totally distracted by what he found a fascinating floor of rock. He lowered his voice and said in a sadder tone then before;

"You don't know that." I smiled a little sadly;

"Yeah. I do actually." he looked back into my eyes, searching for answers. I stopped smiling and I said;

"I was their first ever subject. They injected all of us with the genes, but I got the least amount. Enough to give me almost everything but the wings. They just attempted to add 'em on later. I don't know how they found me, but I was apparently missed. I was back at the school when I was a lot younger, and Jo apparently took me away and hid me with Mum." Fang's eyes widened in recognition, but I carried on; "So this is NOT your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. You got me out of there and that's what matters." He resumed a less glum expression and nodded, it was almost quite funny to see the guilty puppy side of Fang. But I barley had time to smile again, before he pulled me into his arms. He held me in a tight hug and whispered;

"I'm sorry. Everyone...I...missed you. I'm glad-" I thought if he spoke any more he might go into emotional overload mode and freak out completly, so I interrupted;

"So am I."

With his arms comfortably linked around my waist I slung mine around his neck, and hugged him tightly back. I'd never met this mushy side of Fang before, but maybe he just hid it really well. We drew back from each other a little; but left both our arms in place, keeping each other close. He smiled at me and I recognized that Fang's eyes were guilt free, so I smiled back. Fang curled my hair behind one of my ears and I realized that were still quite close together. If I tiptoed, my mouth would be level with his - not that that was my first thought or anything. Without knowing what I what I was doing (as I couldn't really feel it) I found that I was leaning in, closer to Fang, and he to me. His head angled itself to reach my level, and I lifted my chin up.

But before anything happened, I heard Iggy's voice call;

"Yo! Max, Fang! Are you coming, or are you up to something I don't wanna know about?" I jumped back and away from Fang. I tried to smile but only managed one of my fake-but-looks-real-smiles but Fang saw right through it. He smiled back and with a slight air of awkwardness, and swept me off of my feet. Carrying me bridal style, he climbed up onto the ledge and together we fell over the side of the cliff.

* * *

><p>I spent endless hours of falling and trying to flap brand spanking new limbs, that I couldn't feel (and you can't fly if you flap your arms or legs, only bird parts work). I think I kinda got the hang of it. There were a few times where I may have fallen a little rock like, and Sir Fangsalot had to swoop in and save the day, but it was only a couple of times *cough* 8 *cough*. Never the less I managed to gain some sort of control over my wings: I could fly pretty well, wobbling the whole time but staying air bourn. I managed to fly once over the pretty little forest of fir, in one loop without plummeting into the valley below. I even managed to fly back inside the cave. All by myself! Who's a big bird girl now, huh?<p>

I was totally drained after my 'lesson' and (after consuming a hell of a lot of food) I lay down on the cold stone floor spread eagled. We all talked about the pointless rubbish we usually talked about and even laughed a little. After a while, we all fell into a comfortable silence which was eventually broken by the cutest girl on the planet;

"Faaaang?" Fang looked up smiling slightly, looking a little dazed - dang that kid's good. "Can I go flying around the woods? We didn't actually do that much, and I really want to stretch my wings. Pleeeeeease?" Fang looked away, but not soon enough to avoid the killer Bambi eyes. He sighed but muttered;

"Fine." As soon as Angel was allowed to go, everyone else wanted to as well. Fang shook his head slightly in a way that just said; typical.

"You all go. But only around the forest. I'll stay here with Max." I could practically see the physical effort from the flock, who were sensibly holding back comments about the two of us. I turned to Fang and said;

"Nah, it's fine Fang. You go with 'em." He shook his head slightly, and I frowned; "Fang, get off your ass and go with them. Teaching me to fly wasn't exactly a work out for you, and I know you want to go. So go away!" He looked at me and I glared at his stubborn expression, jabbing one finger at the hole in the wall. He jutted his jaw out slightly;

"Who made you the leader?" I raised my eyebrows;

"Kermit the frog. Now get the hell outta here!" He scowled, but stood up. Everyone else jumped out. Just before he followed them, he turned squatting on the ledge;

"Are you okay?" I waved at him;

"Yeah I'm great, now go and have some fun with your flock!" He carried on;

"We'll be back within an hour" I smiled at him;

"Yeah, yeah, now go before I kick you out!" He gave me a stomach lurching half smile and jumped into the air.

A sat there for a second, staring at the spot I'd last seen Fang. Some of the feeling had made it's way back into my arms and legs by now, and I felt an icy breeze drift in through the cave's entrance. I shivered slightly, goose bumps running up my arms. I stood up, (my joints clicking loudly) and walked over to the pile of supplies to try and find some sort of blanket. Inspecting the pile of goodies however, I saw that on top was a plastic bag full of familiar looking clothes. My clothes. Complete with my bobble hat. Victory is mine! I pulled out the hat first and tugged it over my tangled hair. I then replaced the vomit stained hospital gown with my own, warmer, clothes. Noticing that I might need slits in them for my new wings, and took out my pen knife to cut them out. With my warm clothes covering me, and tough comfy boots zipped on, I sat down. I lent against the cave wall, thinking.

How had they found me in Sparrow Lane? It's not exactly like they could accidentally stumble on a long lost experiment. Did I have a chip in my arm like Maximum Ride?

_Since you are Maximum Ride, it would seem pretty likely._

Val! Long time, no annoy. What's up with the disappearing act?

_I think you know the story line of that one Maximum._

(I sighed, I wasn't even going to bother working it out.) Well, what's gonna happen now?

_You're going to save the world._

You should have told me! (I felt Val glaring; if a voice in your head could give death glares) I meant right at this moment. What's going on with this place, where I actually am I, and are we all safe?

_If you think back, you'll remember the dangers that now lie here. Think back a while ago, back to your night time wanderings. You'll need to help them this time Maximum._

What do you mean night time wanderings, I'm always asleep and dreaming. Oh, right. But since when do I have dreams of caves in cliffs and forests...and an iddilic looking valley...and - No. Not THAT dream?

_You need to get going. Before it's too late._

I scrambled up and jumped out of the hole in the rock. I fell a few feet then unfurled my wings, pushing down with all my strength. With difficulty (due to all my wobbling on the air currents), I circled around and flew in the direction of what could undoubtably be a messy fight. I soured over the tree tops, and saw the sun beginning to set. It looked like a glorious evening, the sky was going from baby blue to pink, to purple and gold. But the beautiful sky now held a very different meaning for me as I flew as best as I could. Chills were running down my spine, and not only because of the bitterly cold wind. I tried to listen for any sign of what was happening to them but heard nothing, so switched to superman hearing mode. I heard a feral voice snarl;

"Long time no see birdies."

My eyes widened in fear and I snapped back to normal hearing. I flew as fast as I could, without slipping into hyper-drive, in the direction I remembered taking in my dream. I bit my lip - I just really hoped that I could get there in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love a little hint of Fax :)<strong>

**A fact for any cow fans out there:  
>A group of 12 or more cows is called a flink<br>****Bet ya didn't know that!**

**Fly on  
><strong>**M**


	13. Chapter 13

**Big thank you to;  
><strong>**winged wolf 2  
><strong>**Malteer247  
><strong>**EllaIncarnate**

**For being the awesome reviewers of last chapter! (as EllaIncarnate rightly brought to my attention): virtual cookies for all! :D**

**On a more serious note I'm not usually one to tell people to watch a funny film or listen to a specific song (oh wait), but I think this really needs mentioning. If you haven't already, watch the KONY video on youtube. It's about Joseph Kony and how he needs to be found and stopped this year - because he's not a good guy, even if him and his followers thinks so. What he's doing is wrong, anyone could see that. Anyone out there up for saving the world? Start with these guys! Just half an hour that you could spend watching you're favorite TV show or doodling absent mindedly on work that was due in a week ago, could cover this video with three minutes to spare. We can only do it this year, because they'll take the American defenses out of Northern Uganda at the end of 2012. I'm not that bothered if you want to leave it to others to help, as long as you know and could maybe get the word around to one person - cause this thing needs to go global, fast. If the word gets out then the big shots will have to listen, and do something to stop this guy. If you want to go all Maximum Ride on my ass then I guess this thing is a little like Fang's blog - I'm pretty sure that kids and young people can make the big difference, with what needs to change happen****. If you've already watched it then great, but if you haven't this could save so many lives both from pain and death. W****ho knows; maybe you'll think it's bullshit, maybe you'll wanna help. All I'm saying is that it looks pretty real to me. Don't shoot the messenger if you aren't with me on this one - my opinion my fanfic, thought I ****sh****ould ****bring it up, j****ust in case your with me. If you're interested either type KONY 2012 into youtube or copy and paste this link**** with no gaps into you're address bar thingy at the top (it won't let me type the whole thing at once);**

**http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=Y4MnpzG5Sqc**

**On a happier note - Sor****ry for the wait, I had a ****mock on Thursday and if my grades aren't up to scratch my parents might go a little mental - makey-cak-ka (or how ever the Easter Island stone dude says it on Night at the Museum)**

**I've edited and re-edited this chapter so many times that I thought the time was right to throw it out there - by writing an hour of fanfic before school for over a month, I think I've managed to scrape it in under five weeks; so I h****ope it's worth it for you guys. Give it a read you radical people of Fan Fiction! :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

The Flying, The Fighting and The 12 Year Old Memory Wiper

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I saw the clearing below me, where all my furry and birdie friends were having their usual argument - Eraser's want the flock dead and the flock want to live a little longer, you know the deal. I tried to scope out the scene below, to see what our chances were. I couldn't see much throught the trees, but I heard a few too many shouts and snarls for my liking. It didn't sound friendly, so I dived a little way off the clearing to remain unseen - it's one of those moments when mission impossible music starts playing in your head. I flew low over the tree tops, unseen by the Erasers, my wings making the trees rustle ever so slightly as they brusheed the tops. I landed, as silent as possible, on a different tree then I had been in in my dream because, this time, I had a plan. The tree I sat in was just above the top dog of the Erasers and, although I saw all of them, none of the drooling hounds below appeared to have noticed moi (which, considering my level of co-ordination and gracefulness, is something they may need to work on). It was almost exactly as I remembered it. Gazzy and Iggy were back to back, as were Nudge and Angel, while Fang stood in a fighting stance head on to the top dog.

The Leader of the pack, pacing in front of Fang, looked oddly familiar but it wasn't until he snarled at Fang that I recognized him; Anderson, the one who had punched me in the stomach. There are about three reasons for what I decided to do next:  
>1) I felt a little pissed off and improvised with my usual tactics (by violently demonstrating my feelings while not having much thought on how it could go wrong, and knowing it was probably the sort of thing you do while someone yells; Nooooo... in slow motion).<br>2) He was about to signal the Erasers to start attacking my family - an idea that I'm not so keen on.  
>3) Last time he was conscious in the dream world he nearly killed Fang - not cool.<p>

So I may have kind of fallen on him. Feet first, with boots on, aiming for his head. But he's just not my favorite guy. It's a personal thing.

In the dream what originally happened was Anderson howled, signaling the Erasers to beat up the flock; making it 5-0 to them. What actually happened was I fell on Anderson's head mid howl, and the flock (being highly trained in the art of Max-Kwon-Do) sprung into action immediately. We kicked a lot of butt and, as I'm in a boastful mood, I'll take ya through the highlights;

Anderson crumpled underneath me and I landed crouched on the ground on top of him. I wasted no time in taking out a couple more that were within my reach by kicking at their legs (hearing the satisfying crack of the bone braking). Quick as a flash a mob had surrounded me, before my brain made the connection that I'd just fallen out of a 20 ft tree without breaking anything - advantage 3/10 when you're a bird kid. Adrenaline kicked in as flashes of the my dream flew in front of my eyes - I couldn't let them hurt the flock, not now, not ever. I growled and ducked, as several punches were thrown in the direction of my head. Ironically they only knocked each other out and I jumped out of their way just in time, swinging a right hook (at the one remaining) and hitting him right between the eyes, knocking him out. But before I could rush over to help the others, my previous crowd of Erasers was replaced by twice as many, as there were before. One Eraser came flying at me and I dodged out of the way, but I'm guessing he didn't throw himself at the tree. I looked back to where he had been, to see Fang leaping through the momentary gap in the pack from where the Eraser had been. He got inside and I instinctively turned on the spot, feeling his back crash into my own. They'd completely surrounded us by now but we fought ruthlessly, working together in perfect sync - taking out at least a couple dozen each. I remind you these are towering wolf men (that's 500 stinking pounds of claws, teeth, a lot of slobber, fur, and an all-brawn-no-brain attitude), just your average all in one killing machine. Yeah, we're that good.

Once we cleared our collection of furry friends, Fang threw me into the air and I unfurled my wings pushing down swiftly and rising above the fight. Together we both cirlced over the rest of the large clearing (taking out a couple Eraser's here and there). I was just about to land, and give Iggy and Gazzy a hand, when Angel's voice entered my head;  
><em>Iggy says Up and Away NOW!<em>

Remembering their talents in the pyrotechnics department, I zoomed upwards - closely followed by Fang. I looked down to see Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge souring to greater heights, away from the many confused Erasers below. They only just reached us when I saw an explosion below, and heard the deep BOOM of explosive as the ground blew up. We all circled the smokey scene from above, as the after shock of warm air radiated from the explosion below. There was a massive amounts of dark grey smoke hovering over the clearing, but it quickly cleared and we landed.

Bits of Eraser were scattered around, leaving only Anderson whole. He was still breathing (which was annoying), but all his fur had burnt away from the fire and heat of the explosion. It would have been hilarious if his skin hadn't been a sickening colour of red, and we weren't surrounded by quite a few Erasers that had recently been blown apart - the smell is unbelievable. I looked at Angel, still wary of the Eraser a few feet away, but she didn't look worried so I relaxed slightly. I smiled around at the flock who, apart from being slightly shocked at the Erasers sudden attack, looked okay - a few scratches here and there but nothing worse. Iggy punched the air and said in a triumphant shout;

"That is how we do it!" He and Gaz high-fived each other and I chuckled at Iggy's oblivious attitude to the bits of wolf men scattered around. Fang however was looking slightly monotonous, and I knew what he was thinking. It would take a hell of a lot of chance to accidentally come across a pack of bird kids on a practically deserted coast line, so how the hell did they find us? And were we safe here? Angel read both our minds and spoke up;

"From what I can tell, they didn't track us here. They were here to try out some kind of experiment with new Erasers. That's what I got from that one anyway." She pointed at Anderson, and I re-adjusted into fighting stance again instinctively. Annoyingly Fang noticed and asked;

"Max?" I gritted my teeth;

"It's Anderson, he was at iTex yesterday. I met him in a hallway." I couldn't help replaying my attempted escape quickly in my mind, forgetting completely about a mind reader being present. Angel eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip looking back at Anderson. Fang tighten his jaw upon seeing her reaction, and I strode towards the hairless Eraser. He had a scratch running down the length of his snout where the buckle on my boot had scrapped the skin away, was severely burnt, but looked fairly unharmed otherwise. I felt Angel peer around my arm from behind me, and looked down at her;

"Angel…." She looked up at me and smiled a very small smile. I smiled back; "This may sound stupid, but...can you...can you..erase his memory of seeing us here?" Her big blue eyes looked up at me, her calculating gaze searching my face. She swallowed almost inaudibly, looking back at Anderson and said quietly;

"I'll try." She sat down on the ground, in a meditative position, and I could practically see the cogs in her head turning as she literally worked her magic.

* * *

><p>We stood there for several minutes, waiting and hoping for Angel to succeed in wiping someone's memory (Harry Potter style). A little scary, with the concept on its own but considering she's only 12 years old, it's some funky shit. I leaned over Anderson, comparing him with the Ari I thought he could be. I tried to remember what colour his fur was before it was burnt off. I think...I had landed on a blonde fluffy head? I knew Jo was blonde, and I knew Jeb was supposed to be. So here's what I'm worrying about:<br>Like Ari and Max is Anderson my long lost brother?  
>Was Jeb, I mean Jo my father?<br>If they were doing a training exercise why such as long way away from iTex? (there was plenty of coast line on the island)  
>Will a pack of around forty or so Erasers be missed if only Anderson goes back alone, or are we going to have to (as the white coats would put it) 'retire' him?<br>And if they weren't here to track us down, what sort of experiment were they doing? Angel said that they were testing new Erasers? What were they gonna make them do, run off a cliff? They're defiantly dumb enough, but it still seemed a little unlikely to me.

I was brought out of my train of thought as someone touched me on my shoulder. I almost swung around and punched them in the face (on instinct) but I recognized, just in time, that it was only Fang. I looked up from Anderson to see his questioning gaze. I used my talents as a face linguist and shook my head (a.k.a; I would tell him later). As a fellow face linguist he nodded, knowingly, but kept his hand on my shoulder as we stood waiting.

But Fang's comforting hand soon left my shoulder as, barely a few seconds later, Angel slowly opened her eyes. She stood up and wobbled slightly, but Iggy caught her before she fell. She shook her head, looking a little pale and drained by the amount of mental energy she'd just used. Her head nodded forwards and her eyelids fluttered. Just before she lost consciousness, she spoke in my head;  
><em>Prop him up against a tree, sitting in the sun.<em>

I looked at Fang and he nodded (obviously hearing her too), and we walked over to Anderson. We dragged him a good 200 meters from the explosion, on the edge of the tree line facing the sea. I put his hands in his lap and lent him against a wide trunk - if Erasers went on holidays, this is totally what it would look like.

We both walked back to the flock, who were all standing where we'd left them. Fang made eye contact with them and waved then nodded in their direction. They all smiled and immediately took to the air - Iggy carrying Angel. I think they must have a secret code that I don't know about, because (as far as I know) waving hi and nodding at someone does not mean fly away with wings grafted into your back - last time I checked, that is. We watched them until they flew out of sight, into the darkening sky.

I felt eyes on the back of my head, and turned around to see Fang stood almost directly behind me. He was fixing me with a slightly questioning gaze. I knew what he was thinking: I doubt they were only here to test the Erasers; they knew we were here somewhere. How'd they find us? I crossed my arms and looked at my feet;

"I may have a tracking chip in my arm." Fang breathed in sharply, and said quietly;

"I'm guessing that's not sarcasm." I grimaced;

"In the Maximum Ride books Max has a chip in her lower arm, I'm guessing that I could have that similarity. Val's always saying we're not the same, it's just similarities - so maybe, maybe not." I tried, really hard, to look at anything other then Fang. But once again Mr Smiley just had a kind of stare that said look-into-my-eyes-not-around-my-eyes-look-into-my-eyes and it does have a bit of an effect on me. I looked up into his dark, calculating eyes and knew he saw every thought going through my head. He took a step towards me so we were even closer;

"We are not splitting up. You're one of us and, if this Jo guy is telling the truth, then you always have been." I nodded, smiled a little, and sighed;

"Come on. We'd better get back, will Angel be alright?" He shrugged slightly

"She's never done anything like that before, it probably just took a lot of energy. She's probably just got really worn out and fell asleep." I got the feeling Fang was trying to convince himself as well as me, but he held his arms out, palms up. I raised an eyebrow and he shot me a half smile. I put my hand on my hip and said;

"You gonna have to teach me how to take off from the ground. Now is a good time." I started to feel a little to hot in the face, as he wouldn't stop freaking smiling:

"Max. You've been able to fly for barley three hours, I don't think you're ready for a grounded take off yet." I only raised my eyebrows and smirked at him disbelievingly;

"I can handle it." He raised his eyebrows at me, doubting my supreme skills. I tilted my head and gestured up in the air saying; "Ladies first." He rolled his shoulders, a little arrogantly, and loosened his wing muscles. He gave me an expression that said plainly 'watch how it's done!' I crossed my arms again, as he turned away and ran a few steps. He launched himself into the air and spread his beautiful jet black wings in one annoyingly smooth and graceful movement. He pushed down and up and was pretty high up within four strokes. I rolled my eyes and muttered loud enough for raptor hearing;

"Show off…" I rolled my shoulders and took my bobble hat off, letting my hair fall down my back. If I was going to do this I need to feel like Maximum Ride (who sadly isn't mentioned with having any possession of a bobble hat). I felt my wavy, dirty blonde, hair spill across my face and I tensed all my muscles. I took a deep breath.

_You can do this Maximum._

Nothing else quite helps you achieve something seemingly impossible without a good old whisper of encouragement from the voice in your head. I smiled and started running. I took three strides and threw myself as high into the air as I could. I spread my wings, and pushed down as fast as I could. I still couldn't feel them, and was still wobbling all over the place, but I saw the ground getting further away which was a good sign. I laughed a little and rose up to where Fang was circling the clearing overhead.

I reached his level and made sure he was looking before shrugging in a 'that was nothing' kind way. He looked slightly surprised and said;

"You're a quick learner." I raised my eyebrows;

"Why the tone of surprise?" He smiled;

"You're right" He slapped himself on the forehead; "It's because I taught you." I scowled, (both at his comment and at the war of the butterflies that had just started in my stomach) but he simply wheeled around and flew in the direction of the cave. We raced each other back, and of course I won but I had a feeling Fang wasn't exactly pushing his limits. Flattering and pissing me off at the same time. What a guy!

* * *

><p>It took me another day for all my bruises to go yellow and to get most of my full strength back - the books were right about the time it takes to heal for a bird kid. We packed all our stuff up and started the flight back home. Having set off early, we arrived around 10 am - touching down in my back garden. We all landed (I was being carried by Fang, him having the excuse that I'd pull a wing muscle if I out flew myself), and took a minute to ground our legs after many hours of flying. From where we had landed the back of my house was shielded by the garage, and it struck me that I was about to tell my normal family I was part bird - not exactly your average confession. I still had doubts (however small they were) that my Mum wouldn't take it like Maximum Ride's Mum did. I had the sudden vision of Mum screaming in my face and running away from me in fear, and that damn hay fever got to me again. Fang seemed to know what I was thinking, as he took my hand in his and squeezed it. I smiled back at him, looking way more confident about it all then I felt. I squeezed back and, hand in hand, we led the others over the back lawn. Heading for my own back door.<p>

The house came into view as we rounded the corner and I saw Ella watching TV through the kitchen window. We jumped the steps that split grass from gravel, and at the crunching beneath our feet Ella looked up at us all. She looked shocked, turned around and yelled so loudly I could hear it through the door:

"IT'S MAX!"

We barley made it halfway across the driveway when the door was flung open and Ella leaped out side. I smiled and she hit me with a running hug so hard I almost fell over - Sir Fangsalot caught me in the nick of time (as he always seems to). She swung me round in a tight hug, and I hugged her back. She gripped me tighter and I patted her back, as a way of telling her I was starting to find breathing difficult. She squeezed me once more and then fell back, beaming. She looked me up and down, and saw that most of me was a nice shade of yellow. She looked a little shocked, and looked back up at my face. She looked into my eyes, and I saw my pain reflected in her own. It took her a second to notice I wasn't alone and quickly glanced around at the rest of the flock - all stood behind me. Lastly her eyes fell on Iggy and she ran at him, hugging him tightly around the waist. Iggy brought his arms around her back as she whispered;

"Thank you for getting her back." Iggy smiled;

"Well I did do it single handedly..." He nodded in a supposedly modest way and Ella smiled at him. I think it's fair to say that being a little slower then everyone else is defiantly something that runs in the family, because it was a good couple of seconds before she gasped (realising that Iggy was being sarcastic). She instantly threw herself at Gazzy and Angel and Nudge and even Fang - even through he was being his usual pillar like self. I think I did well to repress my laughter at the expression on Fang's face; trying to work out how exactly he should react to being hugged without lashing out and or being offensive - a.k.a he stood there awkwardly, hoping she'd let go soon. Still smiling at Fang, I heard a shout from the house behind me;

"MAX!" I turned on the spot to see my Mother running towards me (clearly just out of the shower with wet hair and holding a toothbrush), arms spread wide. I ran towards her and we crashed into each other in the middle.

We had a little mushy moment, hugging each other tighter then necessary, not caring about having to breath. I heard a wobbly voice from above me say; "I'm so g-g-g-lad your h-h-h-ome sweetheart!" I smiled;

"Me too." I felt tears, I had no intention to stop, run down my own cheeks. I felt an extra pair of arms encircle our hug, and saw Ella's face peering in between our arms. I smiled at her, and drew back slightly; "Any chance we could talk inside." Mum also drew back and smiled around at us all before she led us all back inside. I stepped into the inside porch and shook my boots off by the shoe rack. In my warm fluffy socks I padded inside the kitchen. It was just as cosy and warm as it had been almost half a week ago, and I smiled at the welcome temperature change. The flock all sat around the dining table. Ella turned the TV off, while Mum asked;

"I'm guessing you kids want at least a couple of rounds of sandwiches each, am I right? How does bacon sound? "The flock all made sounds of approval but I only nodded my head, slightly confused - how would she know that they eat so much, if they've never been over? She doesn't know about any of our wings, does she? She can't know. I kept my mouth shut while the sandwiches were being made, thinking about how to get across my new status (bird kid in the house).

Mum brought over the sandwiches and we all ate it pretty darn fast. In under a minute we had all downed at least three sandwiches - what can I say flying can take it out of you, and I eat a lot anyway. Just as we all pushed our plates away a larger plate was placed in the middle of the table. A plate bearing the one and only chocolate chip cookies. I may have, sorta, dived across the table to get the first one...*cough*. I concentrated on the taste of my first cookie, savoring it, and made a start on my second before giving my attention to Mum.

I think I have made a reference to the awkward turtle before, have I not? Well we had the largest sea of awkward animals swimming around the table, I've ever seen. There was silence in the room; the flock all looking slightly guilty and Mum looking worried. It was one of those moments when it's so quiet you can hear the water in the pipes and the machinery humming. No one really wanted to be the first to speak, and so the silence hung there for a good minute, everyone looking at each other. Mum took it upon herself to break it;

"Max….are...are you...okay?" I knew she wanted to know what had happened in there, but wasn't sure how to tell her. Fang's leg brushed against mine and he nodded at me. His way of saying;

'Show her, it'll be okay.' I gulped and looked back at my Mum;

"Well, I think it's best if I actually show you…err...yeah." I stood up, fists clenched, as everything faded from my concentration but the expression on Mum's face. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders. I unfurled the 14 feet of tan tucked into my back in one swift motion, not taking my eyes from my mother's face. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. With tears running down her cheeks again she stood up, her chair screeching on the plastic floorboards. She pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned in relief. She grasped me tightly and sobbed into my shoulder;

"Oh Max...I'm s-s-sorry...I d-d-didn't mean for...I d-didn't think they'd...I...I tried…I..." I pulled back from her slightly and looked at her tear streaked face;

"Mum, it's okay. Just sit down, I need you to tell me as much as you can about it all. Jo told me a bit, but you need to fill in the gaps for me." She nodded and sat back down. I picked up a napkin lying on the table and offered it to her. She gave me a watery smile and took it. I'd never seen my Mum break down like this, she was always so strong, but I needed to know everything I could about iTex. I can't take down something I don't know anything about. She blew her nose and coughed a little before looking back at me. I nodded at her encouragingly, smiling at her. She smiled back and said, in a slightly stronger voice then before;

"Did you just say Jo told you something?" I nodded, and she frowned slightly; "Joseph Batchelder, he used to work with me many years ago...yes I remember, but...what was he doing in there?" I frowned slightly remembering our conversation;

"I think he said something about undercover work, working on the inside." Mum's frown deepened;

"Does he? Well he used to be my work partner; back when I worked for a company called iTex. We were in the research department and it was a stem-cell branch. We were doing research on ways to cure common veterinary cancers at the time. I'd been working with him for at least three years, and we were making good progress too, when another department approached us both about an opportunity. It was to do with maternal research and a representative asked if we, as trusted employees, would like to join the trail. They told us it was to do with viruses and how the stages in maternal development could lead to saving world health or something. I signed up and became pregnant with you - as I had always hoped. They checked up on us every week, using ultrasound but apparently they couldn't get the information they wanted. They told us the only way to get the correct data was by the amniocentesis test. The contract we all signed bound us to their will and the test was carried out. They told me I was fine, and you were fine and everything was going to plan. But when the time came for birth they had yet another catch; they'd carry out research just after the babies were born on us and we would therefore have to be 'put under'. I had been, towards the start of the experiment, positive that this could help as they'd suggested. But I was starting to believe that their aims seemed a little too clouded and distant from what I'd originally been told - a little dark even with all the surprise catches. Never the less when the time came I was the first to be given sedative for the procedure, as you were the eldest child out of all the mothers that went through the trail. When I woke up however, I didn't receive the news I'd been waiting for." Tears welled up in her eyes again and she blew her nose, while I made eye contact with Ella. In unison we stood up and balanced on the arms of her chair. Both of us wrapped our arms around Mum, wishing to take the pain away. I spoke in a quiet voice over her crying;

"Mum, if you don't want to-" but she interrupted;

"No Max, you need to know this." She blew her nose again, and continued in more of a wobbly voice then before; "They told me that the amniocentesis had indeed damaged the child beyond recognition - it was a one in a million chance and you happened to be that one. I screamed and fought to catch one sight of you, but the nurses and security staff led me out of the hospital. Jeb was waiting for me outside and called a taxi. He told me to go home and he'd try to sort something out. I wasn't in my strongest state at the time, and having fought off about half of the staff and being in labour I wasn't so much asleep as unconscious. The taxi man took me home, and brought me inside the house - he was a friend of Jeb's and looked after me until Jeb returned. But Jeb never did come back, and the man (who I later reffered to as John) stayed with me. Eventually I became well enough to return to work, but I daren't go back to iTex - I didn't know where Jeb was but had a feeling it wouldn't be wise to do as he had done. So I applied for a job as a vet here. John and I became very close and, well, we ended up getting together. That's how Ella got here." She smiled up at Ella, and Ella smiled back. We had always known we had different fathers (we look almost nothing like each other) but I never knew this much detail because we'd never properly discussed it. Mum carried on, smiling slightly; "We married and lived happily for at least a year. Then when Ella was just under 2 years old he didn't come home from work one evening. I phoned the police and they eventually launched an investigation. They found him dead in a dumpster, a mile from the old iTex I used to work at. I became more and more paranoid that Ella would get hurt, living this close to that iTex, so we moved. We originally lived further south, near London, but settled in here in time for Ella's 2nd Birthday. I applied for a job as a veterinarian again and got a job 20 minutes away, where I work now. I never forgot about John, or Max for that fact, they were _always_ tapping away at the back of my mind. A year passed and nothing happened. It was on Ella's 3rd Birthday that I saw Jeb again. It was raining and her party had been canceled early as it was originally outside in the July sun, and we weren't expecting the bad weather. Ella was having her first bite of birthday cake when there was a rapping on the door. It was late in the evening and I wasn't exactly reassured they'd forgotten about me altogether, so I naturally thought it was iTex. I told Ella to go upstairs and play, and to not come down until I called her. She went quickly, but only after I promised not to eat the rest of her cake - yes Max that is where you get your eating habits from. I looked around for a quick weapon and grabbed a knife from the draw, holding it behind me - ready. I opened the door to see a sopping wet figure in a lab coat holding a girl in his arms. He looked up at me and the moment I met his eyes, I stood back to let him in. Jeb walked through the door squelching on the carpet. He laid the girl in his arms on the table and held me by the shoulders, making sure I was listening;

"No time...Maximum Ride...Hide...Ours...Avian DNA...not enough...Okay but keep her hidden. She...save us...save the world but...must keep her hidden." He shivered with every word he spoke, forcing it out his mouth and before I could ask anything he stumbled through the door and ran out into the stormy night. I was left alone in the kitchen with a girl lying on my table beside a birthday cake. One look at your face and I knew. You look so much like him Max, but I could see Ella in you too - the shape of your mouth, the long curly hair, the dark eyes. But when you woke up you couldn't remember anything, of where you were, how you got here, nothing. I eventually got you into school, and through nursery - even though you seemed to have a rather prominent violent streak. After the...er...situation at nursery, I put you in an all girls school - hoping to not make you rougher by hanging around with boys." Ella laughed;

"It didn't exactly help Mum, Max has always had a...shall we say...violent personality." My jaw dropped;

"I never hit any of those girls!" Ella smiled;

"Yeah you were just a devoted smart ass." Mum frowned at Ella's language but chose to ignore it, along with the glare I was sending in her direction. We were interrupted, however, by Fang (of all people);

"Dr Martinez, I don't wish to be rude but...did you ever know who the others in the trail were. Ever see or even talk to them. The mothers I mean." His eyes had the expression that they were clinging to any hope left, hanging on her every word, and I knew what her was asking - did my Mum know anything about his Mother. Mum shook her head;

"I'm sorry Fang. I never had any contact with them, I only knew I wasn't the only one." I frowned and said;

"But I might." Everyone eyes turned on me, and I was regretting my outburst - my source wasn't exactly reliable; "It 's probably not real, but it was in the Maximum Ride books…I shouldn't have..." but everyone in the flock looked for me to continue, nodding eagerly, so I swallowed and said;

"Well...Fang's Mum was around 16-19 years old, I don't know anything about his Dad. They told Nudge's Mum that she's died. Iggy's Mum died, but his Dad's still hanging in there. Angel and Gazzy's Mum was paid by the school to hand them over...but like I say this probably isn't true, it's written in a book. I don't even know why I mentioned it, I'm...I'm sorry." Iggy smiled sadly;

"It's okay Max, we'd rather know something then nothing at all." I smiled a little, looking around at all my family sitting around the table. My Mum had been so understanding, even comfortable with the idea of a bird kid in the family. All of the flock had their wings folded so loosely that feathers poked through the slits in their t-shirts. I was almost as if she'd known about them being...Wait a second..:

"Mum…" She looked around at me, tear streaked but smiling. I bit my lip slightly; "How exactly do you know about the flock being...er….part bird?" She looked a little guilty at looked at Ella, who was wearing the same expression - as in fact was everyone at the table. I'm getting the feeling I was left out of the loop about this. She sighed quietly;

"Well, when Ella became really close friends with Nudge she went over to her house. She saw some of her feathers sticking out of her pajamas. She was okay with it, but Fang thought I ought to know she could be in danger. But I sent you guys to martial arts classes so you knew how to look after yourselves, and was kinda used to that sorta thing via the iTex situation. I was half aspecting superman to be real after you came back, and I knew this was probably something to do with iTex, so I helped keep their secret from everyone. They never came around to this house in case you were here because...well...there's a reason it's called a secret - I figured the less people knew them, the better." I gaped at my family, arms crossed over my chest. I closed my mouth; I guess they were maybe right, but I could defiantly make the most of this situation. I tried to assume an annoyed expression and said;

"You do know this means some serious payback in the currency of food right?" The flock nodded (all except Fang who saw through it all, why does he always have to do that!). My family, on the other hand, stared at me. Ella put her hand on her hip;

"More food? You already eat as much as Mum and I put together and then some! Seriously where do you put it all!" I smiled at her and tapped my nose;

"Well, if no one had any objections that I'll take notice of I'm going to take a loooooong shower?" Fang shot me a classic half smile, but before he could make a snide remark I turned on my heel and climbed the stairs.

* * *

><p>The holidays passed by too quickly for my liking (even if I did sleep through half of it). I mostly spent it relaxing due to the fact I was 'healing', and Mum told me that I really need to rest. I may have kinda taken that as an instruction to sit on my ass every day, but I was gonna make the best of this - not getting dragged out of bed each morning I could get used to. I recovered form that stupid drug and slowly regained my sense of touch - making me realise that flying with wings is one thing, feeling them attached to your back is another. The two concerts we were meant to be performing with were canceled due to 'illness', but I s'pose that's what you say nowadays when you're best friend suddenly becomes you best bird-friend.<p>

I was back in school, a little more paranoid then usual but otherwise great - a little more vain as well, but that was probably to do with the fact that with slits in the back of my shirts which, although it allowed me to take off pretty darn fast, also allowed every one else the distinctly darker and blatantly obvious bird parts tucked into my back, extra t-shirts can only do so much. On my first day I picked up a glare from Lissa a sarcastic sickly-sweet smile from Bridget (both of which reminding me that I still have a couple of bitches on my list of enemies, not only the twisted ones). It just makes my Monday all that much brighter, don't cha think? As promised we started that *cough*stupid*cough* Romeo and Juliet play, and started by reading the whole thing aloud. Cue overall dramatic girls squealing for Fang to be their Romeo. Mr Burger picked random people from the class to read out the characters, and whatdda ya know, I just happened to be playing Juliet. Real original.

It was around fifteen minutes into the lesson (I was sat there bored as ever, from reciting so much old English) when we came to a Romeo scene. Mr Burger clapped his hands, gazed around at the mixture of bored and love struck pupils, and asked;

"Soooooooooo…Who will be her Romeo" I turned a little pink, but jumped feet as our lesson was interrupted when the door crashed open. A boy ran into the classroom and, on sight of the class, flushed with embarrassment. He was slightly shorter then Fang, and had curly, dark blonde hair and green eyes. He was kind of cute (as Ella would put it)...when I think about it. Mr Burger clapped his hands and encouraged the rest of the class to follow. The poor kid looked around at the clapping students, a little confused. Mr Burger stopped the clapping, as a conductor would a choir, and turned back to the newbie;

"Nice timing, if I do say so myself. Ladies and Gentlemen we have our Romeo for this lesson. Grab a book and sit down wherever! I'm Mr Burger by the way, and you'd happen to be…?" The guy smiled and said;

"Sam sir, Sam Walker." My face fell but Mr Burger beamed at him;

"Well Sammy m'boy, find page 16, and read on!" Sam walked over to the small pile of spare copies and looked around for an empty seat. I sat across the isle from one of the two empty seats with my fingers crossed under the desk - sit over there, over next to Lissa, please. I had my eyes squeezed shut, and countless quotes from School's Out Forever came flying across my mind; 'he's kinda cute, I got asked out on a date, he was starting to look kind of Erasery, I'm Anne Walker, Call him on your cell phone I'll wait - I don't have too; she's right here'. With my eyes still screwed tight shut, willing Sam to sit on the other side of the class room, I heard the scraping of the chair on the other side of the isle. Oh shit.

I looked up to see a weak heart flipping kind of smile, no where near as good as Fang's...that most of the other girls in the class would get if he smiled at them…(*cough* moving on). He opened his book and we started reading togther. This couldn't get much better, could it! I have mentioned how much I love this play, haven't I?

I literally counted the seconds till school ended. Mr Burger finally called a halt to the reading after an hour of going over and over the same lines to achieve the right 'expression' - I apparently didn't put on a very good impression of a young heart throb, who falls in love and ends up committing suicide. I agree. I packed up twice as fast as usual and was the first out of the classroom. I waited outside the main foyer, hidden behind a wall, avoiding (as Mr Burger insists on call him) 'Sammy m'boy'. Fang came out and stood to the side of the foyer, leaning against the wall discreetly. He was frowning and muttering. I switched on my raptor hearing, which was improving by the day, and tried to hone in on his voice. I eventually found it (humans are so freaking loud!);

"Black Ranger to Max, you are clear I repeat; you are clear" I stepped out from behind the wall and he caught sight of me instantly. I reached him and had to speed up slightly to keep his walking pace. He looked down at me and asked; "I'm guessing you're completely freaking out about something." I frowned (how does he know I wasn't hiding from the Gruffelo?) but asked;

"What gave it away?" He smiled;

"You're not the most subtle person in the world, and you tend to over react a little."I scowled at him, but kept my mouth shut as Fang continued; "So what's, as you would say, getting your knickers in a twist?" I glared at him (that was my annoying phrase...), but answered;

"You know that Sam guy in English?" Fang nodded slowly and I carried on; "He's in the books. His first name Sam is a possible Eraser that's...er...is friends with Maximum Ride. Then his surname, Walker. Anne Walker was the big boss behind one of the white coat experiments...I'm not saying he's gone over to the dark side or anything, I'm just saying it's a maybe." Fang nodded, but noticed my hesitation on the 'friends' relationship. Well what was I gonna do? Hey Fang you know the new kid? Yeah well he's my future boyfriend, who's also possibly out to kill us! I know Fang would kill him on sight if I told him the truth, plus I'd told him about Bridget and Lissa and (although he hadn't threatened either of them and was pretty doubtful that either of them would reveal themselves to be evil) he's not exactly fond of the possibility. We both walked down to the supermarket in silence, each thinking of what this could now mean. I was going home with Fang to learn some of the tricks of being a bird kid now that I was all healed up. I didn't really know what they could teach me that I didn't already know, but I was sure as hell going to find out. The whole flock including Ella was coming too, and I had a funny feeling she would probably be joined on the ground by our ginger...I mean strawberry blonde bird boy (top tip for annoying the Igster - nudge nudge, wink, wink).

* * *

><p>We arrived at Fang's house after a long succession of Ella and Nudge's music being played on the radio. The moment the car stopped I sprang out of the door, trying to not take up the urge to run at the sound of Snoop dog. Fang was right behind me as I sped towards the house (away from Iggy who was sat in the boot with Gazzy, showing off by rapping the entire song). I stepped into the warm house. Even without all my improving senses, I would instantly recognise the cosy smell of wood from the log burner and flowers from the familiar lay out of the rooms. I ran upstairs to Fang's room and dumped my bag inside the door. I took out my spare clothes, with new slits in the back and sped into the bathroom to get changed. Apparently I was not to practice being Maximum Ride in school uniform - I don't even want to think about the possibilities of getting a grass stain on my skirt! The sheer horror!<p>

I pulled my school uniform off and chucked it on the floor, then pulled on the other clothes. I picked up my uniform and ran out of the bathroom, in my converse, jeans and one of my favourite red t-shirts - heading into Fang's room. I found the man himself dressed in the same casual attire (but in all black), with his back to me unlocking the doors to his balcony (I guess the books were right when they said he was a snappy dresser, I wonder if he plays the harmonica...?). He turned around to face me, smiled, and stepped outside on to his fairy-princess balcony. In one leap he jumped over the edge and took off into the clear, cool sky. I ran over to where he had been standing and looked up to see the entire flock circling over head. I squinted to try and make each of the dots recognisable, and my vision automatically went into raptor mode. Everything when blurry, for barley a second, but then refocused and I got a binocular style look at my family above. I could see every feather on Nudge's wings, every shade of blue in Angel's eyes, every tooth as Gazzy laughed. I also happened to see my sister, held in the arms of our eldest pyro - who was looking very pleased with himself. Ella looked equally happy, but clung tightly to Iggy (she wasn't exactly one for heights), but the man himself wasn't exactly disliking it. All at once my zoom in view was obscured by total blackness, and I blinked on instinct. My eyes refocused and I found myself looking up into Fang's face. He was smirking, looking down at me from the balcony wall, his eyes and wings glinting in the sunlight;

"You're so slow!" I stared at his offered hand in front of me and smiled up at him;

"No, just at ease." I ignored the hand and in one bound jumped up and over the balcony wall. Feeling the adrenaline release at falling through the air, I opened my wings and I caught a current that carried me upwards. It seemed simple enough pushing up and down, and after a while I found could easily slip into auto pilot - being able to feel what you're doing makes the whole being part bird thing a hundred times easier.

* * *

><p>I guess you could say that the flock took me through all the secrets that the book left out. Where exactly to hit an Eraser, codes and signs, how fly in a better style for fighting, all the good stuff. I learned most of their techniques, working on everything for hours and hours, only stopping when the sky started to darken.<p>

We flew back home, bags on our backs. That is to say Iggy, Fang, Ella and I were flying back to my house in the dark (my internal GPS was still yet to kick in) - Ella being carried by Iggy. I only just lasted the whole way back - flying can really take it out of you. Fang asked twice if I was holding up alright, but didn't go for a third try when I got fed up with his nagging and sent him a death glare. But by the time we'd reached the house the sky was almost pitch black and my stomach was getting seriously impatient - keeping up an almost constant growl. We landed on the lawn and thanked the guys for dropping us off. They took off, while Ella and I watched them fly away. I heard Ella smirk and I turned to see her trying to cover it up. I raised my eyebrows;

"What are you smirking at?" Ella smiled at me;

"Guess I'm not the only one in love with a bird kid." I cackled and her face dropped in horror - I don't think she meant to say it that way. I pointed at her and sang loudly;

"I knew it! Ella loves Iggy!" Ella looked at me pointedly;

"Max, they have raptor hearing! Shut up!" I turned and started walking back to the house, Ella following. She bumped into my shoulder slightly;

"Back to my original point; you and Fang. I saw that smile as you watched him fly away." I ignored her, if only Fang were here now… "I bet you're thinking about him right now." I frowned slightly; yeah so?

_Maximum; I know you like him, you know you like him, everyone does. You're just too stubborn to admit it - why keep denying it?_

Thanks for chipping in Val, again with the unnecessary and untrue information.

Ella squealed; "Max you're going red, I knew it; you WERE thinking about him!" I frowned;

"I'm going red? I always go red!" I quickened my pace but Ella wouldn't shut up - don't do something you'll regret, violence isn't the answer, violence isn't the answer. Ella started singing something along the lines of 'Fang and Max, sitting in a tree..."

I opened the back door, gratefully, and walked into the kitchen. Mum smiled at me and I said;

"I'm going to bed, Ella's being insufferable again. Night." I kissed my Mum on the cheek and ran upstairs. I dumped my bags of school stuff on the floor of my bedroom and threw myself onto the bed. I was completely wiped after school, training and Ella's ranting. Thinking back to Ella's outburst and the mushy talk with Iggy, it made me smile. It'll be adorable when she and Iggy get together but, before they get there, it's hilarious how neither of them realize that they like each other.

_Like you and Fang?_

No, not like me and Fang.

_It's literally published on paper that you guys are meant to be._

So I'm meant to fall in love with someone who'll leave me and flock and start a new flock of his own, am I right? Cause that's what's written in these almighty texts.

_Likenesses Maximum. You are in charge of you're own future, not me, not those book, only you. They are there to help you, not to tell you what will happen._

So what you're saying is that it's probable that I'll fall in love with Fang and then he'll leave me heartbroken, yeah?

_The first part I'm almost sure._

And the second?

_Nothing can last forever Maximum._

Nice encouragement. So plenty to look forward to; first love, first heart break.

_You are in control of you're own destiny. As Fang is, of his own._

So I don't have to save the world at all then?

_No you don't have to. But if you don't the world will be destroyed, leaving a less then adequate life for you and your flock. And only you can do this Maximum, you were made to do it._

So I'm meant to save the world from iTex when iTex supposedly created me to save the world. Don't ya think there's something wrong with that concept?

_All in good time Maximum. In the mean time, work on that bigger picture; it is the key to everything._

Is it now?

_(no response)_

I inwardly rolled my eyes, rubbing my temples because of a brewing head ache. All kick started from the new thoughts, ideas for saving the world, unfinished homework, possible iTex attacks, and now my love life - swirling around my head. I'm really glad I didn't want to sleep tonight. Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>This week's completely random fact +1 (aren't you all lucky!)<strong>

**1) A jumbo jet uses 4,000 gallons of fuel to take off. Being part bird also means you're green friendly! :D  
><strong>**2) Reviews = Happy and more creative Mandy = more writing = more chapters posted quicker. It's a win win situation people!**

**Fly on  
><strong>**M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to the awesome reviews I had last chapter! Make some noise for;**  
><strong>Limegreen124<strong>  
><strong>BluEfiRe69<strong>  
><strong>Winged wolf 2<strong>

**I have now typed this up to a total of ** 102,827 words a**nd for the running total of 15 people put me on alerts! I can't say yay enough times to express my feelings but I'll try;**

**Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!**

**You get the point I'm happy ('Celebration times come on! Let's celebrate')!**

**Last chapter sounded a little rushed and confusing, so I hope this is better. But I don't know; only you can know the true meaning of this chapter! Tell me; what am I doing right, wrong, okay, what should never attempt again! It's on a need to know basis guys. A couple of awesome people tell me chapterly what they think of my writing, but I know there's more of you out there! Don't hide away, thinking I'll ignore it! I answer every review and if you don't want me to put in a virtual punch to the face at the end so I know! You can make this story great and bring update deadlines forward! You got the power (as that song goes)! **

**I must admit the end is pretty cliché, the whole 'woe is me' bit, but I wanted Max and Fang to relate to each other some how as Max wasn't at the school.**

**But after almost a mouth of waiting, these be the songs;**  
><strong>According to you by Orianthi<strong>  
><strong>Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings<strong>  
><strong>Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift<strong>

**And this be the chapter;**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14:<span>

I Attack Someone, Nearly Pee My Pants And Experience My Almost First Kiss

(Just you're average Friday night)

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

The weeks drifted from January to February, and the weather got slowly warmer - by British standards. I was so hung up about Sam, falling in love with Fang and what iTex was planning; that the new year was slipping by quicker then ever. Everything even ran smoothly (as much as it ever could in my life), which only freaked me out even more. I was terrified that iTex would find our school or homes; I didn't even want to think about leaving. But the term flew by (literally) and flock trained me up. We carried on with band practice (when they weren't training me to be the best bird kid I can be), Fang and I even taught each other how to play each other's guitars a little. By the beginning of April we had a fairly long playlist of songs that we could play pretty darn well.

It was all going pretty swell, until reality started to slap me in the face again - exams started creeping ever nearer. And these weren't just any exams, not the ones that you could fail and just get told off for not studying because you were finishing your latest video game. These were the life changing, job deciding, 18 age limit, scary movie kind of exams. The type when you get 60 seconds, 60 questions and you get one wrong they kill ya dog - basically they were a big deal. And it turns out I wasn't the only one worrying about them; because the teachers gave us so much homework, they just about managed to ruin the Easter holiday (which just happened to be the longest holiday that we get in the school year - I tell ya; they're timing? Great, just great!). To make sure we did the work, they even resorted to threatening us - if we didn't revise we would end up getting minimum wage, working for Mac-Donald's (but for a flock member, I'd say that was pretty much a life time aspiration - my mother didn't exactly agree with me). The Spring term ended a little too quickly for my liking, and the teachers had to 'hand responsibility over to us'. This meant that for the first time I ended up dreading the holidays.

Revising season commenced, surprisingly sunny but cool. I was doing some work (well as much I can do without help from Mr braniac-Ride anyway), but even when I tried to revise I found it was made difficult by the fact I now had a life. Between training with the flock, practicing with the band, being awesome, doing house chores to earn some money AND keeping up my desired sleeping pattern; there wasn't exactly much room left for extra studying. But however much training and work I had to do, Fang and the others didn't forget to blackmail me into my first concert. This could only mean one thing; Ella and Nudge were ordered to dress me up. I'm not sure which I find more horrifying; singing/playing/sounding like a screaming cat in front of multiple strangers or being 'girled' up by my sister and her fashionable friend. Someone remind me why I'm friends with these people?

_Because they're the only part bird family you have within your tiny town._

Not making me feel any better here Val!

_Not trying to!_

*Facepalm*

* * *

><p>After a whole hour stuck in Ella's desk chair being poked and prodded (by make up utensils, hot iron hair things, and two over fashionable girls), I was allowed to move again. Nudge stood back and Ella made one final sweep on my face before she said;<p>

"If you can look in the mirror and tell me you don't like it, I will never do this to you again." She smiled and I raised my eyebrows at her confidence. She only waved at the full length mirror behind me on her bedroom wall, frantic for me to review her work. With one more suspicious look at their innocent faces I got up and walked over to the mirror. As soon as I turned my back they started whispering, and my raptor hearing picked up Fang's name, but I tried to ignore it - probably only saying he'll think it's a little horrifying (that's more my level of fashion ability). I stepped in front of the mirror and blinked several times. A casually dressed, pretty girl batted her eyelashes back at me. I waved my hand, and the girl in the mirror did the same. I lifted one foot and so did she. The girls looked a little confused (from what I could see of them in the mirror) and Nudge said in a slightly worried voice;

"Maaaax….whaddaya doing?" I turned around to face them and pointed at the girl in the mirror;

"I look like that?" Ella swallowed, retraining a smile and said patronizingly;

"Yes Max, it's called your reflection. Do you like how you're reflection looks?" I frowned at her and shrugged, a little stunned. I looked back at the mirror as both the girls squealed with joy behind me. I mentally compared the usual me with my current reflection;

Usual Me;  
>T-shirt, usually depicting awesome band.<br>Well worn blue jeans.  
>Faded converse.<br>Dark blonde, uneven, frizzy curls that get in my face (the whole freaking time).  
>Any type of girly accessoriesmake-up = completely out of the question.

My Current Reflection;  
>White flowery translucent top with a PINK vest underneath (I think it's important to point out that you should go and read that capitalized one one more time, and once more just for fun, cause I can't seem to get my head around Max + 'that colour' *shudders*)<br>Black fashionably cut jeans.  
>Brand spanking new, low heeled, brown boots.<br>I think it's called a bangle?  
>Blonde streaked hair, casually curled in gentle waves away from the face.<br>Light make up - if you have to ask me what any of it is called (cause you think for some magical reason I would know), then do me a favor and speak to me...now lets see *runs finger down imaginary diary dates*…I've got never down here, is never good for you?

See why I'm having so much trouble with thinking that this is me? Ella walked over to the door, all dressed up herself and looking annoyingly pretty. She tapped my reflection on the shoulder and said;

"Come on google eyes, let's go and meet Fang and the others." She raised her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out at me mischievously. She and giggled at my expression, as little Miss motor mouth leapt past me to join her in the doorway. They both ran down the stairs, whispering excitedly. I took one last look in the mirror and pinched myself. My reflection did it too and I felt it; giving me the proof I wasn't in some sort of insane dream. I couldn't get over the fact I didn't recognized myself, they didn't even go over the top of anything - now that's what you call a make over. I shook my head, still confused about how I no longer looked like my good ol' teenage tomboy self, and followed the girls downstairs.

* * *

><p>I heard loud voices from outside the door, and walked in as I heard laughter. The door creaked as it swung on it's hinges, making everyone look in my direction and I kicked it shut behind me. I smiled around at everyone, as the gaggle of voices dimmed. Iggy raised his eyebrows and said (with perfect timing) into the now silent room;<p>

"Holy shit you're right..." I raised my eyebrows at him, as did my Mum and he went red muttering; "Sorry, I didn't think..." Mum gave him a disapproving nod but dropped it. Fang's Mum was stood beside mine, who was next to a blonde women - I assumed to by Iggy, Gazzy and Angel's Mum. They were all smiling and Linda said;

"Max, you look beautiful! I wouldn't of recognized you!" I smiled;

"Thanks, neither did I." Ella laughed and said;

"Yeah, she just stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out if her reflection was actually her." Ella imitated me; jaw dropped, cave man expression, cross eyed and pointing from thin air to herself and back again. I held back a shriek;

"It's not my fault! Nudge and Ella put me in this, of course I wouldn't recognize myself! How many times do I have make up on, huh?" I crossed my arms as Mum said;

"Come to think of it, you did a pretty good job girls. If you exclude the ball I don't think I've seen Max in anything remotely fashionable. Ever." I scowled at her; blatantly no one told me it was take the piss outta Max day. But it got even better as Mum whipped out a camera and said; "Picture time!" My shoulders sank, and I let out a huff. Everyone was shepherded into a corner by our mothers and many photos were taken. A whole 4 records of me not looking like me - and with an expression similar to someone who's just been told their hamster ate all of their 30 ft long birthday cake (or something along those lines).

I stayed standing next to Fang (as everyone checked their pictures), who was dressed in his usual black attire. He lent back against the wall looking, as he always seems to, impossibly good.

_And they called it puppy love!_

Val I don't - *Sigh* why do I even bother?

(You know when the voice in your head constantly tries to convince you that you're in love, you either know that you're screwed or in some serious denial. I think I've got the best of both worlds - lucky me...)

* * *

><p>We finally escaped into the two cars with all our music gear and set off for town square; Fang and I squashed in the back of one car and everyone else in the other. It was very cramped and, although we were separated by an amp and guitar case, I kept catching Fang sending me glances out of the corner of his eye. It started to make think I had something on my face, and I became even more nervous. After a while I finally turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. Thereafter he became intensely interested of the view out the window. I just hoped Ella and Nudge made this look to last; I don't fancy going from Barbie to Frankenstein in 10 minutes in front of my best friend that I may be falling head over heels for *facepalm* (Mental note; make-up + Max = vanity = picking up a few too many of Ella's girly habits = OH DEAR GOD!<p>

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy took the less full car down while Max and I were left to wedge ourselves in the back of the overpacked one. We managed to squeeze in but both opened the windows (despite the cool evening), feeling a little too claustrophobic. Our car followed behind the others, and I zoomed in on their rear window to see every forcing Iggy and Ella out of the conversation so they had to flirt...I mean talk, to each other. One side of my mouth twitched in a smile as I did a quick 360˚ check of the area, lingering a little longer on Max. I saw that we were clear and I lent my head against the cool window frame. Max may not like the new look, but I'm glad Nudge and Ella got to her. The everyday-Max is easy on the eyes (even if she'd kick my ass for thinking it), and that's an opinion from other guys in our year - especially that prat Sam; he seems to have a thing for her from what I overheard at practice. Then Ella and Nudge put makeup and slimmer clothes on her, and she has to look that beautiful. It's pretty distracting. Maybe the flock was right, maybe I did have feelings for her...

I looked over at her to see her head hanging out the window, the wind whipping her hair back. Her blonde streaked hair was being blown off of her face and she was smiling. Her eyes were outlined in gold, making the golden streaks in her light brown eyes stand out. There many crinkles in her forehead as she tried to raise an eyebrow and...wait, I can see her eyes? That probably meant she's seeing me stare at her. Ooops. I panicked slightly and smiled at her, before turning away. The awkward moment when you're checking out your best friend, they realize, and then stare at you with a WTF expression. Going red is Max's thing, but I had a feeling my cheeks were a slightly deeper shade of pink. I made a point of staring out the window for the rest of the 5 minute drive into town, looking at anything but Max. It's a lot easier said then done.

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I know; I could take out at least a couple crowds of Erasers without batting an eyelid, but singing in front of around 50 strangers is just plain impossible. You try it, and you may find that you can't walk properly because you shaking from the massive adrenaline rush your body gives you. Why does it do this? Because it thinks you're going to be fighting for you life, instead of using you're vocal chords. I didn't feel that nervous but my body was telling me otherwise. Only Fang activates butterfly mode, but performing in front of people was getting really close to that big red button. A hand brushed against mine and I jumped in surprise, only to find Fang looking down at me with that stupid half smile on his face. I scowled at him and he raised his eyebrows. I looked away from him; watching the guy going on stage to introduce us - casually ignoring Fang's smile before I could go into emotional overload. I felt Fang looking at me and tried to smile (even if it was more of a grimace) and said through gritted teeth;

"I'm fine." Fang smirked;

"Max, I'm surprised you can stand up you're legs are shaking so bad." I turned back to him, trying to stop shaking to look convincing;

"I told you, I'm fine." he nudged me, his way of saying you'll be okay. I nodded at him patronizingly, then turned back to the stage entrance - trying to pull myself together. I heard the guy up on stage trying to pull off some completely unsuccessful jokes, and asked Fang;

"How big did you say the crowd was?"

"At the most 50 people." I swallowed and nodded. 50, I think I could manage 50...maybe. I spent another half a minute fretting before Mr personality up on stage gave up all hope, of getting laughter from the audience and announced;

"But enough of me! Give it up for the first band of tonight; Make some noise for The Flock!" Fang nodded for me to go on first and I tucked my wings in extra tight on instinct - I have to hand it to Ella for finding a fashionable top, that I like AND hides my wings (it's a pretty big achievement). I took a deep breath, gritted my teeth and walked out on stage. I think Fang may have underestimated the crowd size because unless I'm mistaken my whole town has a hell of a lot more then 50 people in it, and they all seemed to be right here. There was only one word that crossed my mind at this moment...Shit.

I glared at Fang and he full on smiled. I felt the usual heat in my cheeks and I looked away before I managed to face plant on stage. Just walk to the microphone without falling over. Now relax, there's no-one I know to watch me screw up.

_I think you might want to take a closer look at who's in the crowd before you say that Maximum._

I scanned the crowd, trying to pick out any familiar face. I saw Mum right at the back of the crowd and nodded ever so slightly. However right in the front row we had; Sam, Lissa, Bridget, plus all of the bitches at my last school. Plate of crapola anyone? Sam was waving at me, Lissa was batting her eyelids at an oblivious Fang and the gaggle of girls were pointing and laughing at me. If by some miracle I manage to pull this off, I'm so glad they're here to listen to our first song (just to show 'em what I think). Right on time Fang stepped up to the microphone;

"Hey people of the world. Like the man said; we're the flock and we're gonna kick this thing off with According to you by Orianthi. Tell us what you think."

I turned around, nodded at Angel and Iggy, then positioned myself comfortably in front of the microphone. I closed my eyes.

_Feel the music Maximum, go with the flow._

I smiled as Angel played two notes in e-piano and looked down at the giggling girls in front of me. Yeah, I can totally do this now - let's see what they make of this (Iggy came in the moment I did);

_"According to you_  
><em>I'm stupid,<em>  
><em>I'm useless,<em>  
><em>I can't do anything right.<em>  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I'm difficult,<em>  
><em>hard to please,<em>  
><em>forever changing my mind."<em>

Fang came in on his electric and Nudge joined in keeping with Gazzy in time.

_"I'm a mess in a dress,_  
><em>can't show up on time,<em>  
><em>even if it would save my life.<em>  
><em>According to you. According to you."<em>

Iggy had a little solo I started to tap my foot. Ella joined in for some back up and I grasped the microphone with both hands;

_"But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>incredible,<em>  
><em>he can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>so baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>according to you."<em>

Fang and Iggy worked together to pull together a pretty cool outtro;

_"According to you_  
><em>I'm boring,<em>  
><em>I'm moody,<em>  
><em>you can't take me any place.<em>  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<em>  
><em>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;<em>  
><em>you're the boy who puts up with that.<em>  
><em>According to you. According to you."<em>

Iggy had a little solo again;

_"But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>incredible,<em>  
><em>he can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>so baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>according to you."<em>

Ella and I harmonized on the Bridge;

_"I need to feel appreciated,_  
><em>like I'm not hated. oh... no...<em>  
><em>Why can't you see me through his eyes?<em>  
><em>It's too bad you're making me decide."<em>

Iggy rocked the little solo, then the music got quieter for the intro;

_"According to me_  
><em>you're stupid,<em>  
><em>you're useless,<em>  
><em>you can't do anything right."<em>

Everyone cranked it up again and we launched into the last chorus;

_"But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>incredible,<em>  
><em>he can't get me out of his head.<em>  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>irresistible,<em>  
><em>everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>according to you. (you, you)<em>  
><em>According to you. (you, you)"<em>

Everyone slopped playing apart from Fang;

_"According to you_  
><em>I'm stupid,<em>  
><em>I'm useless,<em>  
><em>I can't do anything right."<em>

I held my last note and looked down at the group of girls below me. Everyone single one of them had their mouths dangerously close to the floor. I laughed, looking over at Fang who was full on smiling at me. My stomach jolted, as I smiled and winked back. He lent forward into the microphone;

"I think that introduces our new female lead vocalist, pretty well." Most of the crowd cheered - excluding the obvious. We all got the right instruments for the right song and re-positioned ourselves. I looked over at Fang and he smiled at me, as he said into the microphone; "Okay. Next song is Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. Here we go." Iggy brought us in with a quick solo. Everyone came in; me doing the simple version that Fang had taught me on his electric, Iggy hanging onto the lead, Nudge keeping the beat, Gazzy going wild on the symbols, Angel putting in a few chords here and there and Ella was ready for clapping (it's the details that make the difference). Fang started to sing;

_"Check yes Juliet_  
><em>Are you with me<em>  
><em>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>I won't go until you come outside<em>  
><em>Check yes Juliet kill the limbo<em>  
><em>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<em>  
><em>There's no turning back for us tonight"<em>

Ella clapped into a microphone, while the rest of us tones it down - the details defiantly make it cooler.

_"Lace up your shoes_  
><em>Here's how we do"<em>

Iggy and I picked it up for the chorus:

_"Run baby run_  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me"<em>

Iggy basically had control of this song as he lead us all out of the chorus (backed by Angel);

_"Check yes Juliet_  
><em>I'll be waiting<em>  
><em>Wishing wanting yours for the taking<em>  
><em>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<em>  
><em>Check yes Juliet<em>  
><em>Here's the countdown:<em>  
><em>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now<em>  
><em>They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind"<em>

Ella came in again;

_"Lace up your shoes  
><em>_Here's how we do"_

Ig and I took it;

_"Run baby run  
><em>_Don't ever look back  
><em>_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
><em>_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
><em>_Run baby run, forever will be  
><em>_You and me"_

Iggy left me on my own as he did a complicated little riff for the chorus - okay making it up is just showing off!

_"We're flying through the night_  
><em>We're flying through the night<em>  
><em>Way up high<em>  
><em>The view from here is getting better with you<em>  
><em>By my side"<em>

Iggy and Ella worked together quietly for the first two lines;

_"Run baby run  
><em>_Don't ever look back  
><em>_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance"_

Gazzy brought us all back in;

_"Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be...<em>  
><em>Run baby run, don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me<em>  
><em>You and me..."<em>

The tech guy faded us out and the crowd cheered louder then before - mainly because of the many swooning Fangirls screaming their head off. Fang lent forward and the noise died down;

"Okay we have one more song for you before the next band come on and makes some music. We made it a slow one, cause the most of the girls in the flock are soppy like that. It's called safe and sound by Taylor Swift." I raised my eyebrows at Fang and he smiled cheekily as I was given Fang's black acoustic and the guy himself was given a small drum by the stage dude. I sat down on a magically appearing chair, facing Fang. The rest of the flock left the stage and a spotlight came on the both of us - just what I need to calm my nerves. A microphone was placed in front of each of us and I plugged Fang's swanky guitar in. I caught a brief 'you-can-do-it' nod from Fang before I looked down at the strings - realising I was about to take the lead (a.k.a: I mess up and the whole thing goes down the toilet). I placed my fingers on the strings and looked back up at Fang, who was gazing at me warmly. I starting to pick out the tune of the intro, which I could play without looking - cause I'm cool like that. I smiled at him and started to sing;

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
><em>When I said, I'll never let you go<em>  
><em>When all those shadows almost killed your light<em>  
><em>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<em>  
><em>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"<em>

I closed my eyes and Fang backed up my vocals;

_"Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound"<em>

I opened them again, and found Fang still staring at me. I stared back, not sure what else to do, while he harmonized with me;

_"Don't you dare look out your window_  
><em>Darling, everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold onto this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone<em>  
><em>Gone"<em>

He started to pick up a gentle beat as we sung together;

_"Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound"<em>

We both harmonized perfectly for the bridge;

_"Oooooo (ooooooo), oooooo, (oooooo), _  
><em>Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on),<em>  
><em> oooooo (ooooooo), oooooo, (oooooo), <em>  
><em>Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)."<em>

I stared into Fang's eyes, convinced I was going to fall in any second now. They were so deep and shadowing, but soft at the same time. I started to pick out the tune again, and Fang stopped drumming;

_"Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright"<em>

I started to strum the tune and Fang came back in gentle a first;

_"Come morning light,_  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound... "<em>

We both sang, our voices sounding perfectly matched together.

_"Ooooooo (oooooo), Oooooolala (ooooolala), _  
><em>Ooooooo (oooooo), Oooooolala (ooooolala), <em>  
><em>Ooooooo (oooooo), Oooooolala (ooooolala),"<em>

We both stopped playing and just sang acappella for the last words;

_"Ooooooo (ooooo), Oooooolala (lala)"_

I felt the overwhelming urge to fly away, run away and kiss Fang all at the same time. I smiled at him and he returned it - in fact he almost had no emotionless mask left, instead wearing a happy expression (well...it was getting there). There was a silence as we just smiled at each other, before our audience broke the silence. I stood up, as did Fang. Standing beside one another we both bowed over dramatically. Fang lent back into the microphone;

"We've been the flock, you've been awesome. Fly on." We walked off of the stage, and the intro dude passed us in the opposite direction. We got down the steps and onto solid grass. I let out a slow breath of relief, walking away from the stage under cover of canvas. I barely got a couple of meters away from the stage entrance before I face planted. It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces, and boy do I have legendary skill. I fell forward, knocking my head on the metal bars supporting the stage as I went down. I knelt up, a little dizzy, but managed to keep my acoustic out of harms way (as it was slung over my back). I shook my head and saw a hand in front of me belonging to a black haired bird kid. I looked up at him as he said;

"You can be a real prat sometimes. You know that?" I frowned, trying to concentrate and my head stopped spinning long enough to take his hand;

"Takes one to know one." He smiled a half smile and I released his hand, but wobbled slightly. Fang reached out to catch me but I shook my finger at him;

"Up-bup-bup-bup-bup! I'm fine!" He raised his eyebrows;

"Oh really? Take one step" I raised my eyebrows and took a firm step. (Just as he'd expected me to) I toppled over; and everything duplicated itself. Fang caught me and I smiled at him;

"You, have two heads." He shook both of them gently and said;

"Come on. Lean on me. I'll get us back to the car." We both stumbled slowly back in the direction of the car, out of the 'band members only' tent, but we didn't get very far. Our exit was blocked by a certain head hag I'd once embarrassed. She was texting, glancing up every now and again, and on sight of us straightened up. I tried to look as if I was hanging onto Fang out of choice, in a more casual way - rather then the classic I'll-pass-out-if-you-let-me-go. She pretended to squeal with excitement; great she's gonna pretend to be friendly;

"Max! I haven't seen you in ages babes! When did you get so good at that!" I assumed a bored expression and said;

"If I had some crayons with me I'd explain it to you. Come on Fang." I tried to lead Fang around the stick of a girl (not easy when you're the one being supported), but she jumped in our path again. I sighed exasperated; "Really, you're going to do this?" She made a quiet, high pitched sound (at not being idolized) and I smirked as she said in a high pitched angry voice;

"I see you haven't changed." I raised my eyebrows;

"I see you have, where are all your countless girlfriends? Out grazing I presume? Pity I'd like to have finish off the evening with a bang, if you know what I mean - ah what memories. But we should be getting back anyway. Lovely to see you!" Her lips tightened into a thin line and she swung a measly punch at my face. I easily deflected it, even with my double vision and swept her feet out from under her. I looked down at her and in a deadly quiet voice said;

"Don't go there Georgina, you won't win this fight and you will end up getting hurt. Badly." I tugged Fang along but Georgina pulled me back and slapped me across the face. I don't know if she slapped some sense into me or I finally took the urge to kick her ass and my brain cleared my double vision fro me - but something worked, because next thing I knew I was on top of her. I pinned her to the floor and bent down next to her ear whispering;

"I am not the same person you once knew. I'm not 6 years old anymore Georgina and you do not want to meet the new me. I told you once, I've now told you twice. Try anything again and I swear to God you'll be sorry. I think you'll remember what happened the last time you crossed the line, be a good girl and stay safe." I sat up and looked down at her frightened face, feeling Fang pulling on my shoulder. Someone shouted my name to my left and I looked up to see Sam running towards us;

"Max! What are you doing? Get off her!" I felt Fang's hands on my shoulders, stronger then before, pulling me away. I stood up and backed off from the rich wimp, still lying on the grass shaking. Sam stopped to help Georgina up and she started crying into his shoulder. He looked up at me, but he didn't seem sincerely angry - it was a little weird. He frowned at me and said;

"What the hell where you doing to my girlfriend?" My eyes widened and I only just stopped my jaw dropping;

"She's you're GIRLFRIEND?" He nodded but said;

"That's not an answer." Again he didn't seem angry, only acting (and very badly at that). I raised my eyebrows and said;

"Well you have quite the girl on you're hands there Sammy m'boy! Good luck to ya!" I saluted to him and turned on my heel, heading for the car. I heard Sam calling my name, but didn't look back.

Flashes of the past whipped through my head; when I nearly broke Ella's arm by punching her jokingly and promised myself I'd never hit anyone again. When I was at primary school and everyone used to trip me up, push me to the floor and rip up my homework. When I learnt how to be a smart mouth and how everyone left me alone for a while. Then up on the fields, left alone for that first summer and they tried to beat me up. How I fought up on those fields and within barley a minute 6 girls were on the floor with many broken bones. How I made myself harder, and stronger then them. How I learnt not to let anyone in, so I wouldn't get hurt again. How the whole school hated me. How I sat by myself at lunch, at home after not being invited to parties, and took up the guitar to let it out through music. How even all the teachers disliked me, and turned a blind eye to the girl's snide comments - even adding in their own. How I found a way out, and finally transferred out of that place. How everyone had a party when they found out I was leaving. How I left, without looking back. How I wasn't that little girl who used to cry out her eyes anymore. How I was now meant to save the world, and how I became a bird kid. How I was stronger, smarter and faster then I was back then, and how nothing can make me go back. How I can't let go of my past, how it holds me back now...

I found myself at the car before I knew it and, finding it unlocked, I got into the back seat - placing my acoustic behind me, in the empty boot. Not looking to see if Fang was still with me, I curled myself up in a ball. I tried to stop tears falling when Fang got in the other side of the car;

"Max? What happened back there?" I took a deep breath;

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it….I…." But the next thing I knew I was crying. The next thing I felt was Fang moving across the now empty space (where our equipment had been) and pulling me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder, aware that make up was probably trailing down my face. After a long while Fang eventually pulled away, bringing my head around to face him;

"Come on. You need to fly. It's amazing what being part bird is good for." He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumb and took my hand. I let him lead me outta the car and away from the concert grounds; into the darker area of town. I frowned;

"Shouldn't we tell the others where we're going, put our instruments away and stuff?" Fang smiled;

"Angel's got it covered." I frowned;

"Why do you have to be that organized?" He smirked;

"Why can't you dress like that more often?" My heart leapt and I couldn't help smiling as Fang's cheeks went a deep shade of crimson. He avoided my eyes; staring straight ahead and pulling me on. I sped up to keep his pace, feeling slightly better about crying my eyes out on my best friend's shirt...

* * *

><p>We walked for around 20 minutes, and were far from the lights of the cars and town before we took off into the night. It's a little daunting when you're flying in a sky where almost everything is completely invisible, but the stars make up for it. I followed Fang for miles. Having our usual competition of trying to win by pulling off the best tricks, along the way. No matter how many flips and twists I did, Fang had this annoying graceful talent as he flew - even when he doesn't try. The little emo is a closet ballerina, it's a little unexpected I gotta say...<p>

* * *

><p>We had been flying for around half an hour before Fang signaled he was landing. We flew lower and lower, eventually touching down on long stretch of dry, fine sand. We just happened to be at my favorite beach - what a coinkedink. I walked over to and sat down on my favorite spot, Fang joining me. After several minutes of casual conversation there was an awkward silence. I chose to lay back, watching the stars. They winked back at me, so clear and bright it was kinda idillic - bird-kid heaven material. Fang lay down beside me and I just knew he was going to ask the one question I didn't want to answer. He turned his head to face me, and I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were soft but he didn't smile as he said;<p>

"What happened back there, with that girl?" I looked away from him, back at the stars. I took a deep breath and screwed up my eyes. I grimaced, looked back up at the stars and said;

"It's about my last school, and the people in there." I knew he wanted me to elaborate and I tried to make it as short and simple as possible; "When we came back form iTex, Mum mentioned an incident at nursery. It was in my last year before I went up to primary school, and Ella was in her first year. I never had any friends, as I never got on with other people - they just never liked me, even the 'teachers'. Ella was trying to teach me to be a proper girl and make daisy chains" I smiled; "I never was much of a pink teddies and princesses kid. She tried for a whole week, whenever we were up on the fields, but gave up saying I was impossible. I punched her on the arm jokingly and I heard a loud crack just before she started screamed in pain. I broke her arm by hitting her playfully. I thought it was because I was just really strong for my age - being a bird kid wasn't something I exactly considered. I promised myself that I'd never hit anyone again - I couldn't let it happen to anyone, not matter what. Mum told me I didn't know my own strength - but after breaking the school coat cupboard when I kicking it angrily, she thought I would grow to be less violent at an all girls school.

Of corse they just trade fighting with fists to bitching behind backs. Like I said I never got on with anyone, and the girls school wasn't an exception. I ate lunch on my own, stayed home while everyone else when to sleepovers and walked around the play ground alone. I preferred being by myself, because it gave no-one the excuse to be mean. It was your classic bully scenario, only it was the whole year taking it out on me for 8 years. Once or twice I made a friend, but just as we became pretty close they'd turn on me which was even worse - it happened again and again, and eventually I found it hard to open up at all. I used to try to avoid everyone, I did everything I could. I even sat outside drawing when it was below -2 degrees. But they'd come outside snatch the paper away and rip it to pieces, then lock the doors behind them; I only had a pair of gloves and I got bad frost nip twice.

Like I said; I never hit any of them because I didn't want to hurt them or get into any more trouble - but I almost wished they would hit me; at least then I'd have something to show for it all. I just needed a way to fight back, and if I couldn't bring myself to hit them I had to learn to be a smart ass. I wrote down every comment they made and thought of comebacks for it. I got better and better at it, improvising was my kind of thing anyway, and they started to leave me alone - no point in talking to me, if I was going to make them look stupid in front of their friends. Georgina, that girl back there, she was the worst. She was the most popular and led all the other girls. It was her group who attacked me one lunch time.

It was summer and I was sitting in the furthest corner of the field, doodling, when she and her cronies surrounded me and started to shout at me. They wouldn't let me stand up and so I just did what I knew best; made her look bad in front of her cronies. Her gang stepped back in shock, waiting for her reaction and I stood up to walk away - feeling a little smug I'll admit. But she slapped me across the face. It started with that one slap, and her slapping me back there reminded me of it. She slapped me across the face and I fell back in surprise. Her friends started kicking me but I didn't want to hurt them so I let them. I ran away as soon as I could, but it happened again. They did it three times, before I finally lost it. They had me up against a wall and were hitting me, they were really weak but there were were a lot of them. I lashed out.

Lets just say the best they got was three weeks in hospital. It wasn't until the school rang my Mum about it that she realized it had been carrying on - I taught myself to be closed off, and stopped crying every night about it, so she thought it had resolved itself. I was lucky I chose to catch it on my phone or I would've been expelled. As it was I stayed there as long as I could - until Georgina's Dad chose to sue the school if I stayed. They asked me to leave, and I wasn't exactly gonna pass up the chance. All that I can remember from my childhood is feeling like a dangerous monster that took crap from everyone, constantly being pushed down - it's what makes me such a closed off person today. I'd probably feel a lot more confident if they hadn't done it, but it's not the end of the world. Besides; they made me who I am today.

But that's why I came to this school, to run away. It's all I've ever done; to run away from my problems. No exceptions here." I came out of my memory lapse to feel tears on my cheeks again and I felt Fang's fingers interlocked with mine. He looked at me sadly and said quietly"

"I'm sorry." I smiled;

"You don't need to be sorry, you idiot." He squeezed my hand gently and I said quietly; "But thanks." He smiled sadly and gazed back up at the sky, his hand still in mine. I kept my eyes on him and he looked down at me, feeling my gaze. I frowned slightly;

"Was it bad at the school?" All his muscles tensed;

"You have no idea." I squeezed his hand - I didn't need to ask for more information. If Mr Macho himself said it was bad, then it must have been a good couple hundred layers under hell. I turned back up at the skies, examining all the stars shining down. I whispered to Fang;

"Do you know what any of them are called?" He looked at me and smiled;

"Yeah. Look: see that W? That's Cassiopeia…Those three in a row, that's Orion's belt….Then that box with a tail that's the little dipper." My stomach lurched, remembering Jeb pointing out the constellations, and I shivered all over. Fang felt it and looked at me questioningly. I smiled;

"Just the books, it's nothing." He frowned;

"I'll have to read those some time." My eyes widened;

"No no no no, it's fine. They're really boring." He smiled;

"Max, your not a book worm. You never read anything unless its funny or full of action." I tried to search for anything that may stop Fang picking up those books. The last thing I needed was for Fang to get any ideas about an inevitably impossible romance. I do not want to go down that route. I tried to smile and said;

"Well yeah, but...it's the only thing I know better then you guys. Don't take that away - I don't just want to be useless." Fang smirked and said;

"You are the exact opposite of useless Max! But Okay...okay. For the sake of your sanity I won't read them. Want me to pinky swear?" I laughed, feeling like I'd never met Georgina, just caught in that moment. Only Fang could make me feel this happy, so quickly after being in tears. My laughter faded and I said;

"Thanks for this Fang." He let rip a full smile and my breath caught in my throat for a second. He really needs to stop doing that - It's now stopping me breathing which, frankly, isn't too healthy. I smiled back at him and he said;

"So. For a first performance, how'd ya find it?" I tucked my head into his warm shoulder embarrassed;

"I messed up at least 3 times cause I was freaking out about it so much! Why is it that I can take out a crowd of human-lupine hybrids and not break a sweat, but to sing in front of a crowd of strangers is damn near impossible?" I looked up at him, a little annoyed; "By the way, a little out by the number of spectators were we Fang?" He smiled;

"What was I gonna say? You were shaking so much I thought if I told you there was at least 100 people out there, you'd pass out." I buried my head into his shoulder again and whined;

"But that means twice the amount of people then I thought watched me mess up!" Fang lifted my chin up, so I could smell his minty breath on my face;

"You were amazing. Don't worry so much. Why do think they cheered so loudly?" I rolled my eyes and he said; "Seriously, give yourself some credit. You rocked out there." I nudged him;

"Thanks." He smiled again and we stared at each other. I could actually see his pupils against his dark irises, even the shades of green and gold. I couldn't look away, and I felt my head tilting up. I tried to pull away but my love-drunk brain took over. I said quietly;

"We should be getting back, soon. They'll wonder where we are." His gaze flicked from my eyes to my lips and back again as he said;

"Yeah, I s'pose they will." I closed my eyes, and lent in closer. I felt his breath quicken on my face and smiled. I was so close to touching his lips, as I breathed in his scent; fir trees, fresh air, and a hint of washing powder.

Just before my lips met his I felt sharp scratchy rope on my skin, and opened my eyes to see a small net - coming up through the sand around us. Before we could get up the net had pulled itself shut and I grabbed Fang's shirt in shock, as we were squeezed very tightly against each other. I heard wolf-like cackling. Two Erasers pulled the top of the net upright and attacked a hook to it. A long, very sharp, clawed finger poked through the net;

"Oh, look what we caught fellas? Two little love birds, ooooh! Coochy, coochy, coooo! Look at them!" Fang snarled and I was struck by a sudden inspiration. I smiled evilly, leant forward (as much as I could in the very cramped space) and bit down on his finger. It howled in pain and tried to shake me off. I hung on for as long as I could, but one of them tasered me - they were apparently better armed the the books let on. I fell back, shouting in pain with so many volts coursing through my veins. It stopped and Fang's arms came around me, as I blinked - trying to clear the double vision that had comeback. I growled in the pit of my throat, as I saw three versions of Anderson, swimming in front of my vision. He held up his finger, examining it;

"Feisty little thing aren't you? Haven't changed since we met in that hallway then?" I smiled, both at the fact that Angel's mind trick had miraculously worked and that I realized he was still suffering from hair loss;

"You on the other hand have, I take it? Loving the new hair cut! I hear bald patches are all the range this season, and your skin tone really brings out your the colour of your eyes!" He growled and waved his arm above his head. He bent down and bared his yellow fangs at us, inches from our faces;

"Two birdies in one night. The director will be pleased. Have a safe trip." (I must admit; do have some awesome salvia skills, it's something I defiantly have down to an art.) My projectile salvia landed right on his eye-ball and he fell back again. He tried to take a swipe at me but the other hounds held him back. He snarled at me; "See you in school birdies." I saw a rope ladder fall from what I assumed was a helicopter, and he climbed it (followed by the rest of the Erasers). Once they were all on board, the helicopter rose and the hook attached to the net brought us along for the ride (20ft below). Fang looked at me darkly but I smiled at him;

"I love how they expect us to be totally unprepared." He frowned, his way of saying; 'This is a serious situation, get to the point.' I dug around in my 'fashionable' (a.k.a; tight) jeans pocket and drew out my faithful pocket knife. Fang raised his eyebrows and I smiled; "Well after being abducted by Erasers and becoming part bird, I thought I ought to have a few tricks up my sleeve." He shrugged in a 'fair enough' way and nodded for me to start cutting.

It wasn't very thick rope, but it's not easy cutting through many tiny squares on a pitch black night - even with raptor vision. I finally managed it and we both slipped through the net. We were lucky the helicopter was a fair way up and had no lights because;  
>1) That's just asking for one of those old spotlight prison escapes and<br>2) I really didn't want to swim home under cover of freezing water - England doesn't exactly have tropical waters.

We both fell as far as we could before spreading our wings. I cursed my bird DNA for having cream and brown feathers, seeing Fang's wings blended with the now starless night. We watched the helicopter over our shoulders as we flew away, making sure they hadn't noticed that they're captives had just slipped through their fingers - considering the possibility of Erasers having rope for fingers. Thankfully the now cloudy, dark night gave us the perfect cover...

* * *

><p>I followed Fang back in land as he guided me to my house. I zoomed in on my room and saw that someone had left my window open for me. I smiled as Fang and I started to descend. He shot through the narrow opening and I followed a few seconds later. I landed messily on the carpet (landing isn't as easy as it looks), but stood up straight. Fang sat down on my bed spread with a 'we-need-to-talk' look on his face. I glanced around and saw two bananas, two bottles of water and a note from Mum saying to get to bed as soon as I got back on my desk. I may be a bird kid, but she's still my mother - it sucks living under adult's rules, but so does marmite.<p>

I tossed a banana and water bottle to Fang and he caught it with ease. I brought mine over and inhaled the fruit, making my stomach slightly less grumpy. I finished my last gulp of water, and chucked the bottle into my bin, before turning to Fang. He did the same and we both looked at each other, the silence stretching out longer and longer. It was one of those situations when you both try to speak at the same time and both say; you go first. Then you both smile and try the same thing again. Finally I spoke over Fang;

"What happened at the beach, just before the Erasers. I don't think...It's not because I didn't like it...but I don't think it should happen again. I...you know what the white coats are like. They'd use it against us, and I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. I just…." I felt my nose itch uncomfortably, signaling tears coming, again. Fang squeezed my hand;

"I get it. I...yeah." I smiled at him sadly and his eyes matched my smile. He frowned slightly; "You don't think you do have a chip in you're arm do you? Or even me? I just don't get how they keep finding us." I nodded;

"Yeah, I don't get it either. I could ask Mum to give me an x-ray, that would tell us." Fang nodded'

"Could she do the whole flock, just to be safe." I shrugged;

"I'm sure that'd be alright, I'll talk to her about it tommorow." He smiled thankfully and jerked his head at the open window, signaling that he was leaving. I smiled at him and he turned away and climbed up on my windowsill. Just before he jumped out I stopped him;

"Oh and Fang!" He turned around and I smiled; "Thanks for this evening. It was really great...I...yeah." He smiled a classic half smile making my heart speed up (a little too fast, even for me);

"No problem Max. Anytime." He flashed a few pearly whites at me before disappearing into the night.

I rubbed my arms, a little cold, and closed the window. I shut the curtains and turned on my bedside light. I got changed into my PJs, took off the surprisingly still perfect makeup and got into bed. I lay awake, with my eyes close, playing over the beach scene in my mind - unable to stop thinking about what would've happened if the Erasers hadn't interrupted us.

_Enjoy your almost first kiss then?_

(My eyes flew open.) What is it with you interfering with my supposed love life?

_Oh so your admitting it is a love life._

Nothing could happen, anyway. It wouldn't only put the flock in danger and as the book says - it's either the flock or Fang, you can't put you're heart and soul into both.

_1) You're not actually leader of the flock  
><em>_2) I don't know how many times I have to say this; SIMILARITIES!  
><em>_3) You and the flock are always going to be in danger. Being with Fang wouldn't change that._

I'm not even completely sure if I like him that way though!

_Oh please Maximum! You are head over heels for Fang, you just don't want to admit it because you're scared._

Me? Scared? Pfft, scared of what?

_That he'll stop loving you, that you won't be a good girlfriend, that you could do something wrong and break up, that you'll lose the best friendship you've had in your entire life, that it'll put him at risk, that the school could hurt him to get to you, that they could make you choose between him and the flock, that people will 'talk' at your school,-_

Yeah, okay. Alright! I get the picture.

_You may not think so, but deep down you're scared of what others think of you. I know you are._

So what; you're not only inside my head, but you can read it like a book too? Tell me my future oh great and humble Val - keeper of Max's inner emotions! What is to come?

_Must you use sarcasm?_

I must.

_*sigh* In a way I'm both inside you're head but more of a telepath, but in a way I'm the total opposite. I am the ultimate weapon you have at your disposal (technically speaking)._

But I can still call you Val right?

_Yes, but that's still not my name._

Well what is your name then?

_You'll find out someday._

But not now?

_No._

Oh.

_You'll be alright Maximum. I may speak only to you, but I know what goes on with everyone else - I know what Fang's thinking, and anyone who I chose to look in on. You're just the special one I talk to._

Why do I get the feeling you mean special with an R rather then a special magical-being/messiah.

_Because you're not brain dead._

Ahhhh.

_Sleep well Maximum. You have so much to come, you'll need to meet it head on and ready. There is so much more to learn, but for now rest._

Wait what do you mean?

(But before I could start screaming for answers the voice in my head sent me to sleep…)

* * *

><p><strong>Deadly fact of the week;<strong>

**The poison arrow frog has enough poison to kill about 2,200 people. Don't piss off teeny tiny frogs...they will strike back with vengeance in their teeny tiny hearts!**

**Fly on  
><strong>**M**


	15. Chapter 15

**Give it up for the amazing people who answered my plea for reviews; **

**winged wolf 2**  
><strong>kooky109<strong>  
><strong>Demonic Angel 7<strong>

**This ones for you guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<p>

Have You Accidentally Confessed Your Undying Love For You're Best Friend?

Yes?! Then Join The Club...

*one party popper explodes into the silence*

* * *

><p>MAXPOV<p>

After the concert the holidays flew by. Although none of the flock noticed, things were a bit awkward between me and Fang but we got through it as long as we weren't alone (and available to be ambushed by a passing awkward turtle). My Mum managed to get the whole flock into her veterinary clinic for an x-ray, but nobody had a tracker chip anywhere in their body. That thankfully ticked one thing off the list (of a trillion other possibilities) but left behind the growing creepy factor - it seemed a little too good to be true that they just happened to find us, every so often. So while their magical methods remained a mystery, we were left waiting for them to jump out from behind a few dustbins (any day now). And, funnily enough, it wasn't long before they did just that...more or less (dustbins aren't really their style). However before my life went down that thrilling road, reality was having a little fun making my life hell again. The exams were finally upon us as the school term recommenced. I'm not exactly your classic optimist, so you can probably guess my feelings on this.

The only thing good that got me through our first week of hell was; by Friday morning, they'd all be over. I struggled through essay questions for hours on end in a stuffy sports hall, sitting on uncomfortable chairs with bad hand cramp - just to brighten up my working class future! All the while knowing perfectly well that Fang, Iggy, Nudge AND Ella would do better then me. The only feeble hope I clung to was that I could maybe rub some results in Lissa's face - and if I'm feeling extra optimistic, maybe even Bridget's. It was hard bloody work; mainly because I'm not a special, super brainy, bird kid - I just had to miss out on the human (and avian) brainiac gene didn't I? But the days blurred into each other and we finally finished them all. We even got the 'reward' of wearing home clothes to school instead of the usual kilt, tie and blazer - but it's not much of a prize when it also happens to be non-uniform day. Obviously Lissa got sent home for 'misunderstanding' the rules of casual clothing. Therefore I was on duty; laughing my ass off, in my green day t-shirt, as she was driven away by our (furiously embarrassed) head of year. The only down side to this glistening horizon of freedom was that the teachers decided to hit us with an hour long careers talk to round off our life changing week. This was apparently best expressed in a whole school assembly. I can only take so many people in one cramped space for a certain amount of time and I wasn't totally sure I could keep my cool for much longer. Ella was sadly 'ill' (please talk note of the sarcasm marks) and not joining the us for the morning of boredom - I tried, but no go.

So here we were (Fang, Iggy, Nudge,Gazzy, Angel and I), all sitting on the back row - barley listening to our head master drone on about how proud he was of his pupils. The only reason I started paying any attention was because a man in a white coat slipped into the room. I elbowed Fang and looked at the 'innocent' guy in the corner, mainly because I got the whole shivers down the spine deluxe, and the jaws theme tune started playing in my head (all pointing me to the conclusion that he was one of them). Fang swallowed and did one of those hair flicky things to show he got the message. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tapping Iggy on the back of his hand twice - a.k.a (in *Fang's deep tone of voice*); be ready for action but, until my signal, act casual. I turned my concentration back to the stage, for the final dribble of the head master's babble;

"And now we have a great opportunity for those wanting to go on to work in anything; ranging from medicine to computer technology. Our school is honored to be joined by Dr Minker; please give him a warm welcome!" The head master walked off of the stage and Dr Minker stepped in front of the microphone. His name was Minker? Minker…Are you thinking what I'm thinking Val?

_If you're talking about the Dr Minker in the third book, then yes Maximum._

He got any major connections I should be worried about?

_Well he's the head of your local iTex, and several others in your area, but nothing other then that._

And you didn't tell me I have a 'local' iTex because…

_I can't do everything for you Maximum._

Then drop the fortune cookie act and tell me stuff I need to know! And don't do that annoying thing when you...you know...talk. Cause I'm not in the mood.

_*sigh* I've already told you; you mustn't rely on the things around you, you must find the-_

See how do you not find that annoying!

_(No response)_

I wasn't very relaxed to say the least. Half of me was pissed off at the voice in my head and half of me was running through hopeless escape plans - the fact that they could kill the entire school just to get to one of us, wasn't that comforting either (I'd prefer not to get blood on my hands this early in the morning). I realized I was hyperventilating and tried to calm my breathing down, taking deep breaths. Fang noticed and placed his hand gently over mine, trying to help, but sending electricity up my arm wasn't helping me breathe much. Just as I managed to get it together at least 20 men-in-black style models came through the door, and it all went out the window again. They were all carrying equipment that looked a lot like hidden weaponry. Okay, now I'm really freaking out.

_Concentrate Maximum; there's always a plan._

What happened to your DIY view on saving the world, eh? The word hypocrite comes to mind.

_*death glare*_

Whatever...(I tried to slow my breathing down and push the thoughts of the blood thirsty, probably armed hell-hounds standing barley 30 ft away. All in an attempt to listen to the white coat on stage, who would probably go nuclear on the whole town just to make sure we were dead. It's about as easy as it sounds...).

He looked around at the whole school; "Thank you so very much, it's a great opportunity to be here and talk to you all - the people of the future. I'm going to start off by talking about my specific subject. I work at a world-wide company called iTex, which has a very advanced stem cell research team. I'll give you a little info on it's back ground." His eyes fell on the flock (sitting alone on the back row) and widened slightly, his speech faultering. I took out my note pad and pretended to be the note taking book worm, while Fang's hand (still resting on mine) relaxed as he pretended to be snoozing in boredom. Dr Minker's creepy grin widened as his gaze left us and he carried on;

"My job description, in the stem cell research field, is to find out if other animal cells can be mutated to help humans. Regrowing or healing organs, for example. You understand?" Most of the pupils were almost asleep or quietly snoring - both because of the extreme 20˚C room-temperature and the total boredom. The white-coat took they're drooling as a sign that they were a bit dim and looked positively gleeful as he smiled a little too brightly; "I know lets have a model to show you; shall we? You there at the back, the blonde in a hoodie. Yes you. Come on up here." Of course, it had to be me that he was beckoning on stage. I slipped my note pad back in my bag and walked up to the stage, as slowly as possible.

_Make the best of what you're given Maximum._

What the hell do you mean by that? I'm not fond of the idea of him demonstrating how my kidney could possibly grow back, after being forcefully ripped out, live on the stage, just because I'm part avian! (I tried to smile and relax my clenched jaw as I walked up the steps to the stage. Dr Minker beamed at me a little unpleasantly and took one of my hands);

"Now see if I chopped several of this young lady's fingers off we could regrow several (with samples of her DNA) to replicate exactly the ones she just lost." He imitated sawing through my pinky; "Even if I hacked them off with a rusty knife, the stem cells could treat the infection and seal the join neatly at the same time." He let go of my hand and drew back, motioning as if he was pulling out a gun, and I almost switched to fighting stance; "If I shot her in the heart, then we could make the new cells she needs to fix up all her organs and muscular tissue." He changed aim; "Of course if it was through the head, she wouldn't come off so well; as we can't yet grow nerve cells to repair the brain. Just as long as no one's out to retire her, so to speak, she'd be perfectly safe and sound." He smiled at me again, in his own creepy little way. I got the impression he either had the usual sick personality of your typical white coat, and or he somehow knew who I was and was telling what he'd like to do to me. Neither thoughts helped me to resist the urge to recoil from his touch as he clapped me on the shoulders, and shook me slightly; "Does that make things clearer everyone?" There was a general groan from the audience and Dr Minker took that to be confirmation. He gestured me off stage and I put a rather hopeless, and very embarrassing, plan into action. I smiled at him and walked off stage. I got to the last step and swatted above my head violently, while making a soft buzzing sound under my breath - I really didn't like Dr Minker's looks and thought the flock ought to get out asap (this was, sadly, all I had and I was going with it). Just for future reference; having your sister force you to watch the Nanny McFee movie can save your life - and (according to the voice in my head) the world. Just as a few people started to look in my direction, I screamed;

"Aaaaiiiieeekk! It's a wasp! Oh My God! My allergies! HELP! I don't have my epinephrine! HELP! Some one PLEASE! HELP!"

I started dancing around on the spot (flapping my arms wildly around) and the suited men surrounded me - swatting above my head as well. I would've been pretty funny if I wasn't surrounded by just a few of the people who want me dead. Most of the girls in our school joined in as I screamed louder, and the rows of students (all seated on the ground) scooted further back. I switched over to raptor hearing and (blocking out all the screaming and scuffling) I heard several doors swish shut quietly, as Angel whispered;

Get out and go up Max!

I stopped screaming just as Mrs Ellis came waddling over. I gasped dramatically;

"I think it's gone...it's gone…" I lowered my arms and gestured to everyone; "I'm okay! It all good!" I put a hand over my heart and wiping the imaginary seat off of my forehead. I took a dramatic deep breath and walked over to the front row - it may look a bit suspicious if I sat in the (empty) back one. I ignored all the funny looks from everyone and made a mental note to work on my escape planning skills - I could do without the whole school seeing me scream my head off. Dr Minker carried on, as I saw several men in black slip through the door;

"Right now that's all sorted!" He brushed his hair back off of his face and was about to continue when one of the dudes in black, who had just re-entered, walked up on stage to whisper something in his ear. He nodded and said; "I'm sorry, I have to deal with something. The young lady who was just up on stage, would you give us a hand?" I smiled a wide fake smile and nodded eagerly, before I ran to get my back pack. I walked back to the two men as slowly as possible, trying to stall for time - I need a plan. I joined them and we started walking along the corridor. I saw a sign up ahead and remembered a quick escape route - I was sure they knew who I was by now;

"Would you mind if I used the toilet first? It's urgent." I saw a flash of anger on Dr Minker's face but it was quickly smoothed over by his usual dodgy expression;

"Why of course! Come on outside when you're ready, will you?" I smiled and gave a nod of thanks before walking as slowly as possible towards the bathroom. I entered and ran for the only toilet that had a window - thanking my paranoid personality for making me note down every escape route, in the school. I heard loud scuffling on the other side, but dismissed it as a fox. I was about to open the window when something was flung against it with a loud THUMP. The blurry glass was momentarily covered by black and I ducked out of sight. The black thing slowly slid down it and out of sight, as the sound of scrabbling faded. I heard the scratching of gravel stop, as the Fang-like shape hit the ground. I stayed low, relying on my hearing. There was maniacal laughter and a clatter of what I thought must be some sort of tranquilizer - nothing except being beaten to within an inch of his life gets Fang lying at anyones feet - he just won't give up. I heard one of Eraser's earpieces crackle with static before he said;

"Boss, you were right." I heard muffled talking and the Eraser bent down over Fang. I heard him pluck one of his feathers; "Couple of the missing experiments - the bird variety specifically." I heard laughter from the other end of his piece before the Eraser said; "Two birdies to go, coming right up…" I saw the Eraser walk past Fang and pick something up off the ground. He flung it over his shoulder and then went back for Fang. Through the blurred glass I saw two bodies, one on each of the Eraser's shoulders, hanging limply down it's back. One with strawberry blonde hair, the other jet black. I clenched my fists, trying to stop myself from smashing my knuckles into the wall in anger. There two ways to get on to Max's 'hunt - mutilate - kill' list;  
>1) Take Max's food.<br>2) Hurt Max's family

Now they're in trouble.

As the Eraser rounded the corner (and out of my line of sight), I opened the tiny window and chucked my bag through it. It was a tight fit, but my super skinny bird bones squeezed through the hole in the wall. I landed silently on the gravelled path, on the other side of the window. I slung my bag on my back and, from standing, I propelled myself towards the roof in two strokes of my wings - I'd been practicing; Fang had shown off with that little trick a few too many times.

I landed on the roof with a quiet click of the aglets on my shoelaces clicking on the metalic roof. I saw the flock all wipe round, but relax at the sight of me and beckoned me over. I tiptoed to the edge of the roof, using all my concentration not to trip over - not quite impossible; dangerously close, but not quite. I lent over the edge to see what was happening down below, with the rest of the flock. What we saw was Dr Minker pulling Iggy's wing out and tugging on it slightly, checking that they weren't just tied on for fun. He dropped it on the ground and spun around. We all back further away from the edge, and out of sight as he shouted to the sky;

"Well, bird freaks. Yes, I know the rest of you are near-by. From the moment I saw your flock leader I sensed something a little off about her. And what do you know she gives the rest of you an escape route, but while flailing around a feather falls out of her hoodie. Hmph..." He laughed quietly to himself and the Erasers joined in as he said; "We originally came here to collect some new staff, but found some escaped experiments! How's that for luck, ay? Now listen here birdies; follow your friends and these Erasers might get to practice their short and long range pigeon shooting - if you catch my meaning…" He lowered his voice; "Take them to storage, I want to personally present them to the director. I'm sure she'd like to give them their fate in person…" The white coat laughed a little manically before he meandered back inside, humming to himself cheerfully. While the Erasers crammed Iggy and Fang into separate crates and threw them (rugby style) over 10 ft into their vans. They landed inside with a clang, one after the another, and I winced. I kept struggled silently against the entire flock who were now holding me back from killing everyone of them, in sight - I wanted going to take them out, but I think the others were under the impression the school wouldn't like their sports hall car park bloodstained. There were only 20 Erasers, and they had just taken two of my flock members, so I could've taken out twice as many in under five minutes - not happy Max = killing machine. I made one last furious attempt to get to them and the flock had to sit on me, before they were driven away. As they disappeared around the corner I stopped fighting and the flock got off me, slowly and gently.

I left myself sprawled on the floor in a crouched position and felt like crying my eyes out. But the tears welling up only reminded me of that night with Fang on the beach, and our almost kiss, making tears even harder to hold back. Angel bent down and found my hand, squeezing it slightly in comfort. I looked down at her and the expression on her face was clear; What do we do? I squeezed her hand and let go of it, quickly wiping away any tears on the brim of falling. I stood up and clenched my fists. I gritted my teeth and looked around at the flock;

"Let's go kick some ass." I put my fist in the middle and everyone stacked up we tapped each others hands twice before they looked to me. I tightened my fist; "We're gonna?" The flock smiled and finished my sentence; "BLOW THAT JOINT!" ...

* * *

><p>We dumped our bags on the roof and took off, following the van. We flew in triangle formation; me out in front, and Nudge, Angel and Gazzy bringing up the rear in a line behind me. I thought to Angel;<p>

'Do you know where they are?'

_No, I can't get anything from them but muddled thoughts - I think they're still out of it._

'Okay then; winging it it is.'

We flew higher and higher, looking out for the van of doom. I finally spotted it winding it's way along the quiet mid-morning main road. I signaled to the flock to follow me. We climbed so high we were skimming over the top layer of clouds - still far enough back from the van that they wouldn't be able to shoot us, but close enough to follow. I kept the van in my sight at all times, and we tailed that van like a white coat on a bird kid...

* * *

><p>We followed it, at a distance, for a half hour until it turned off the main road. It drove down a few country roads before ending up at large block of warehouses on the edge of a forest. I love how random these white-coats are; deserted countryside, old (seemingly run down) warehouses with small and dirty windows, horror movie set up - ah the irony...it blows my mind! We landed a fair way off from the main site (so we wouldn't be seen) and ran to the edge of the small woodland. We hid in the thick bushes, couched down and squinting through the leaves. We all watched as the Erasers unloaded Fang and Iggy's crates - both of whom were apparently awake and making a hell of a racket.<p>

Their crates were dumped on a trolley and pushed inside the nearest warehouse, the doors closing behind them. Doors guarded by two of multiple Erasers stationed everywhere - I doubt even we can fight off that many with guns. Great; so now what? I looked around for inspiration and saw a lonely white coat strutting in heels across the campus - ooohoo; I smell opportunity. I thought loudley;

'Angel; can you get that white coat to walk behind the minibus?'

I looked over at her and she gave me a quizzical but (as always) angelic face - little ironic for a mind controller. I nodded at her and she gave a shrug that plainly meant 'I hope you know what you're doing'. She closed her eyes and sure enough the white coat came striding over, heels clipping on the tarmac. She walked behind the mini bus, out of sight of any Erasers and I took my chance. I lunged and grabbed onto her coat. She made a small sound of alarm before I dragged her over the hedge and knocked her out using one of my many Max-Kwon-Do moves. She was out before she hit the ground and Gazzy let out a low, quiet, whistle. I rolled my eyes and looked down at her; studying her. She had blonde hair, was fairly tall and wore low Lissa-style heels. I sighed; it'd have to do. I dragged her further from the warehouse, and into the forest.

"Are you sure you want to do this Max?" I looked up to see a disbelieving Angelic face in front of many other confused ones. I grimaced and nodded with confidence;

"Yes. Just guide me through it and wait for my signal. You can find me and lead the others over right? We may need back up." She nodded and started to help me get changed. I nicked the women's clothes and replaced them with my own, along with all the annoying accessories. Angel held onto my clothes as I stood up and twisted my hair into a posh knot (as the white coats had been) before fastening it with her pin. I adjusted my posture, brought the clip-board up to my chest and said;

"Convincing?" Angel nodded slowly and whispered;

"Be careful..." I nodded and carefully walked over to the tree line;

"Here I go…" and I had stepped into the bright sunlight...

* * *

><p>I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually glad Ella forced me into more classes of; how-to-teach-Max-how-to-strut-like-Ella-in-3-inche s-higher-then-necessary-so-called-shoes (plan HTTMHTSLEI3IHTNSCS, if I'm not much mistaken). Mostly because it was actually useful. You see I was currently strutting my way towards the warehouse entrance, with a very purposeful stride and an evil expression on my face (but it was more 'I'm going to make some mutants in secret cause I'm a sick, creepy, geeky, weirdo' type of evil - rather then wiggling my eye brows evilly at everyone in sight; as that may have given the game away). I passed the Erasers guarding the doors, completely ignoring them. I walked into a perfectly white, overly sanitized atrium with corridors leading off in three directions. I tried to breath through the strong disinfectant and checked my clip board, trying to stall;<p>

'Okay Angel - point me.'

_Take the left corridor and keep going until I say._

I smiled very slightly and turned left, as she'd said. With my face set I strode down the corridor, nodding to several white coats who made signs of greeting.

_Now turn right and there'll be a stair well. Go up two flights, then take the door leading outside._

I turned right, passing several fully morphed Erasers (with their claws unsheathed) and somehow managed to keep up the whole evil charade - who says I can't act now Mr Burger! I got up the stairs and walked through a door leading to an empty hallway.

Turn left, they'll be behind the door at the very end. Use your ID to get in.

I turned left again and, sure enough, as I reached the end of the corridor there was an ID swiper beside a very large door. I swiped the badge, hanging around my neck, and I heard the hiss of air as the door (automatically) swung open. I walked into the room to see one Eraser on guard, who was standing in front of two cages. I walked forward and the Eraser eyed me carefully. I cleared my throat to speak - and (just because I felt like it) used a very posh English accent to speak with. Well, I may as well have a little fun..:

"I need to get a look at subject 2 and subject 3, separately." The Eraser narrowed his eyes;

"Says who?" I glared at him;

"Says the director. She wants an assessment on how suitable they are for testing." The Eraser uncrossed his arms but clenched his massive fists, his stance still guarded;

"I wasn't told about any testing." I smirked a little and sharpened my tone;

"Of course you would have been informed of it. It's new research the director's top people are carrying out, it's highly classified. Now as I've told you; she wants me to examine and confirm whether these" I gestured (with a biro I'd just unsheathed) at Fang and Iggy; "are viable subjects. Get them out." The Eraser grunted at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. He stood up straight and bowed his head apologetically, even a little childishly - damn I'm good. He bent down and unlocked Fang's cage first, dragging him out by the hair and shaking him violently. Fang flailed around, seeming to lose the control of his limbs as they failed around in desperation - it's a sickening to think what makes him do that. I smiled sweetly at the Eraser and said quietly; "I need to get a good look at him. Hold him somewhere it doesn't cause him to flail around like that." The Eraser looked at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. He looked away from my condescending gaze and held Fang's arms behind his back, very tightly - so that he couldn't move an inch (with help from the anaesthetic). I lent forward and tilted his chin up to the side harshly, trying to look as if I was studying his glands - channel the white coat Max, you are evil, EVIL! Fang looked at me; recognizing it was me but not wanting to give anything away and so glaring lightly. I let his chin drop on to his chest and clicked the pen on my clip board. I started writing in tiny letters about anything and everything I'd learnt about in Biology - just your general biological vocabulary; avian alleles, random discombobulation of pink whales, activation sites of enzymes (the common ones, you know the drill). But before I could 'study' him anymore the Eraser suddenly grabbed Fang's hair again, and pulled him away from view. Fang started flailing around again as he said;

"Wait the security code check, I haven't asked you about it." I sighed (they really are the all-brawn-no-brain breed - figuring that out this late) and gestured with one hand;

"I've already been through it with Anderson." The Eraser smiled;

"Then you won't mind doing it once more." I raised my eyebrows and he continued; "What is the director's name?" I dug into my Maximum Ride mental archive and smirked;

"Marian Janssen." The Eraser snarled;

"Wrong answer." I slipped one foot out of it's heel;

"Oh…I guess that's one of the differences." I shrugged; "My bad." With one foot bare for balance I swung the foot, still in a heel, up through the air and the heel caught him in the groin. He dropped Fang and fell to his knees, lying on his side and curled up on the floor. I used the heeled foot to smash it into his temple and he was knocked unconscious. I blew the flyaway pieces of hair out of my eyes, pulled the other heel off and dropped them on the floor. I then ran over to Fang, who was also crouched down on the floor and shaking with his hands over his head. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me fast. His eyes went from guarded to relief as he hugged me. I squeezed him once and drew back;

"You okay?" He nodded and I gave him a small smile; "Get Iggy out then." He rushed over to Iggy's crate as I ran over to the window. I threw it open and right on cue the flock flew up along side, waiting to fly away. I smiled and turned around to help Fang with the lock. It was numbered key pad, which Fang was having no luck with and we were running out of time. I turned back to the window and beckoned to Nudge. She flew inside and looked at me with dark, innocent eyes. I smiled at her;

"Okay what I'm going to ask you to do is going to sound weird but you're gonna need to trust me." She nodded and I led her over to the pad; "One of the powers you have in the books is to sense who's been there before you, you can get an emotional imprint. I need you to feel the code." She raised her eyebrows at me - and considering I'm asking her to try some sort of witchcraft, I can't really blame her. I nodded at her encouragingly and she bit her lip, before closing her eyes and putting her hand close to the pad - concentrating. Her fingers barley brushed the keypad when she suddenly gasped and her eyes flew open. I gestured to the pad. She looked back at it, a little disbelievingly, but entered the numbers. There was a small beep before the mechanism drew the lock back. We scrambled out of the way as Iggy threw himself out of the cage and spread his wings wide. He wobbled a bit from the resent anaesthetic but Nudge caught him before he fell. He clapped Nudge on the shoulder;

"You have some serious skills my friend." Nudge smiled at him and winked before leading him towards the window. I looked at Fang and gestured to the window, my head inclined, and he followed me as I made my way towards it. Iggy climbed up and jumped out and Nudge followed but caught her foot on the edge of the window. The pain of glass shook and, before any of us could catch it, slid shut. I leapt forward and grabbed hold of it. I tugged on it, as I had done to open it before, but it wouldn't budge. I considered smashing the glass but it was embedded with chicken wire. I heaved on the window but it wouldn't budge. I looked at Fang, hoping he could get it open, but realized that I was the strongest here (him having just woken up from a truck load of anaesthetic). I started to panic slightly as I heard running footsteps outside. Angel started beckoning frantically but the window wouldn't move. She spoke in my head;

_Come on Max, they're coming!_

'I can't! It won't move and we can't smash it! Fly south for quarter of an hour and find the nearest clearing. Fang and I will make our own way out.'

_But I can help._

Angel PLEASE! I know what I'm doing, GO!

She looked at me with pleading eyes but I glared at her. She bit her lip and lead the flock up and away. I let out a sigh of relief and beckoned Fang over. He frowned at me in a 'what the hell did you do that for?' way but I said;

"Stay still whatever happens. Hold my hand." He stood beside me and protested;

"But-" I cut him of with a glare;

"Just trust me! Stay as still as possible and try to blend in, imagine becoming part of the background." Fang gave me a look that told me he thought I was completely nuts but took my hand anyway. He set his shoulders in concentration. He screwed up his eyes and relaxed all his muscles. There was banging at the door and his outline became fuzzy, his breathing slowing down. I could hear snarling, his entire body started turning white - taking on the colour of the back ground. Something was hitting the door outside, I could hardly see him now. I turned to face the rattling entrance, hoping against hope this would work. He faded from view completely just as the door burst open. Two white coats and three drooling Erasers burst into the room. One of the white coats squinted as he scanned the entire room. His voice started off deadly quiet but got louder and louder with every word he spoke;

"They're not here! How could you let this happen you IDIOTS! WE HAD THEM AND THEY'VE SLIPPED THROUGH OUR FINGERS! AGAIN! I want every Eraser grouped in the arena to be split into search parties. You'd better hope we find them, or it'll be your neck the director wants instead of the bird freaks. GOT IT?" The Erasers nodded and ran out of the room with the others. The white coat, now red in the face, glared at his small protegé. The smaller man shook under his gaze for a second before he sensibly ran from the room. Dr Fairy-lights stayed inside as the door swung closed. He walked over to the heels I'd left bloodstained and took my chance, dropping Fang's hand. He looked up at the slapping of my feet on the mat flooring, and my foot connected nicely with his face. He flew backwards and hit the door. He slid down it and slumped on the floor. I grabbed his ID card and looked around for Fang. His eyes were fluttering and he was gripping the window tightly so he could stand up right - I guess being invisible can take it out of you. I smiled at him and said jokingly;

"Come on, or I'll have to be the Prince Charming and carry you." He glared at me and walked over, carefully. I swiped the card, pulled the door open and we walked out. I grabbed Fang's hand and he clung to mine tightly. We got to the stairwell and heard many marching Erasers below. I dragged Fang up the stairs, away from the gathering Erasers, and along a short corridor. There were windows along both sides, showing the grey sky on one side and the rooms on the other. I started pulling Fang to one end of the corridor, hoping to find the door to the roof. We rounded the corner and were met by an identical corridor. I was about to carry on down it when I stopped dead. There was nothing around, nothing that told me I was in danger but I couldn't move. Fang tugged feebly on my hand;

"Max?" I looked through the window on my left, at the room beyond. I moved over to the door and walked into a small room with two computers and a printer. On both of the computers there was an image of an experiment of some kind, both showing different angles. I focused on the one facing the experiment head on and saw a vaguely humanoid creature sitting in the centre of a cave. Nothing was in the cave but a few surveillance cameras and the experiment - it made my stomach churn but not from pity or disgust. The screen showed the experiment sat head on to the camera in a mediative position. It was very small and appeared to be bald, sitting with it's eyes shut. It looked like it was emanating light, an aura of faint gold encased it's body. It suddenly tensed it's muscles and my breath caught in my throat. It's eyes flew open and I saw a spectrum of light fly towards the camera and I fell to the floor, completely in shock. My eyes fluttered shut and I heard Fang's faint voice as a deep voice blocked it out. It boomed;

….MAXIMUM RIDE!….

…I HAVE WAITED 14 YEARS FOR THE DAY…

…THE DAY WHEN WE WILL STAND ON THE TOP OF THE WORLD TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH! TO MAKE HISTORY…

…I _WILL_ BE WATCHING YOU!…

…I _WILL_ BE WAITING FOR YOU!…

"MAX!" My eyes fluttered open to be met by Fang's dark worried ones, looking down at me. I shook my head;

"Fang? What...why am I on the floor?" He pulled me to my feet;

"That thing on the TV opened it's eyes and you collapsed. You started seizing, I had to drag you out of there! You stopped moving when the door closed." I shook my now pounding head and took his hand again;

"We'll talk later, right now we need to find a way out." I pulled him on, now running to the end of the corridor, feeling a little drained myself. We turned another corner and were met by a red fire exit door. I slammed into it and we climbed a flight of steps leading a door marked; ROOF

We came out on their classically graveled roof top and I turned to Fang;

"Can you fly?" He nodded (grimacing) and we both ran off the edge of the roof. We climbed through the sky, the sun warm on our backs. I flew under Fang - ready to catch him if he fell. We got high enough and turned Southwards. I let out a breath;

"That was pretty lucky..." Fang nodded and looked back at the grounds left behind. His eyes widened and he whispered;

"Holy Shit." I looked back to see Erasers following us. Erasers with big, ugly wings attached to their backs - well that's depressing...I looked up at Fang;

"You go on. I got this." He glared at me and I glared back; "You can barley walk let alone fly, you are in no shape whatsoever to fight. Meet up with the flock, I'll catch up with you; quarter of an hour south, nearest clearing. GO." He gave me a worried look and regretfully sped off. I on the other hand tucked my wings in to meet the hell hounds 300 feet below. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>From what I can remember; I'm faster and nimbler in the air, then they are, but they're a lot stronger then me. They do outnumber me 5 to 1 but then again I'm Maximum Ride. So it's a pretty level playing field - sort of. I dived right past them and they watched me go, confused. 100 ft below them I flipped over and aimed my self upwards. I put my head between my arms and my fists above me - thinking how stupid this was because of that ever exciting 'danger of death' factor (but it's one of my plans, so it's bound to be). Here goes nothing. I tried to remember how I could flick onto hyperdrive mode.<p>

_Maximum this is insane!_

Then it sounds like my kind of plan! (I switched super speed on).

I closed my eyes as I felt the wind rushing past me at 300mph. I gritted my teeth as my fists connect with a lot of furry bodies, trying to ignore the feeling of all my knuckles breaking, and a the pain in my wings of hitting a load of pure muscle and drool. I switched back to normal-mode in seconds (so I wouldn't end up eating lunch on Jupiter) and found myself 300 ft above what was left of the Erasers. I tucked my wings in again and fell, to the right of the remaining 3 Erasers still airborne. I flew at them and they tried to make some-sort of movement towards me - I can't really call it flying, more like scrabbling through the air. I laughed and soared above them at the last second. I pulled one mutt's wings back, at an awkward angle, and he fell instantly. His giant wings now completely useless, as I believe Max forbid the flock to do - thank you Patterson impersonator. I propelled my self back The other two wheeled around and I recognized one of them. His blonde fur was slowly re-growing and I saw the deep scar on his snout (complements of moi). Anderson looked, pretty much, back to his old self - apart from the new wings.

Anderson and his little friend made a feeble attempt at a charge and I smirked, aiming myself in their direction. Like a bullet I shot, super-man style, straight for the one flying alongside Anderson. My fist connected with his chest as Anderson's claws scraped the skin off of one of my cheeks. I fell with the winded Eraser and sent a flying kick at his head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell like a rock. I caught myself and wheeled back around to take care of Anderson, only to find him right behind me - paw raised. His claws came down across my other cheek this time. I fell back, spiraling downwards towards the trees, from the sheer force of the strike - kinda like the ultimate bitch slap when you think about it. I shook my head and flipped over, feeling the wind catch under my wings again. I could now feel four stinging scratches, bleeding heavily down both cheeks. He's just made me look like the part avian version of hello kitty: well now I'm really pissed off.

I shouted with rage and got back up to Anderson's height in two wing beats. I swung my fist in an upper cut and his head flew back. He forgot to flap for a second and fell a couple of feet. I fell with him, now using him as my personal punch bag. My fists were flying at every angle I could reach and I was running out of breath, but I still managed to finish it off Maximum Ride style;

"You. Are. A. Fridge. With. Wings." I kicked him in the gut: "We're. Freaking. Ballet. Dancers." I flew above him and grabbed the tips of his wings. I yanked them hard and I heard a pop telling me they were dislocated. He looked up at me, with one eye swollen shut, and I snarled; "LEAVE. MY. FAMILY. ALONE!" I was foaming at the mouth with rage but he just started laughing. I kicked him in the back of the head and let go of his wings. He flipped over and over as he tumbled through the air, and I saw the mysterious mirth in his face as he drew something from a holder.

Only when the shot was fired did I realize it was a gun. Only when the shot went through both my shoulder and my wing did I realize he was aiming for me. Only when I started to fall did I start to feel the pain rippling though my entire body. I tried to catch the air with my wings but I was the tumbling, flipping over and over. I tried to feel the currents as I fell faster, but the injured wing folded. In one last attempt I suddenly unfurled my wings and was jolted sharply upwards. The pain in my shoulder cranked up a notch and I tried not to pass out. I need to fly south...go south.

_Stay awake Maximum! Focus on your flock!_

Right, I got it. I angled myself as gently as I could and started coasting on currents flying me south…

* * *

><p>I was so glad I'd told Angel to fly for only 15 minutes. If it had been half an hour, I don't think I could've made it as I barley managed to make it 10. I tried to go a little faster and further, as I felt my strength begin to leave me. I cried out, in my head, as loud as I could;<p>

'ANGEL!'

'Max! Where are you? What took you so long?'

'Help...me...'

The trees swam in front of my eyes before they disappeared completely. I literally fell into the black…

* * *

><p>FANG POV<p>

Angel guided me to the clearing when I got within range, and I touched down. I stumbled a little, feeling dizzy - they gave Iggy and I enough anesthetic to kill a shed full of bunnies, cause the stuff gets worked out of our system so quickly. I shook the dizziness from my head, feeling the effects slowly wearing off - noticing the tingling in the ends of my limbs. I folded my dark wings loosely behind me and walked over to the flock. They were all sitting against trees, looking confused as to where Max was. I slumped against a vacant tree and said;

"She stayed to deal with the Erasers. I would've helped but I'm can't really fly all that well, so she ordered me here." Iggy frowned;

"And you, the leader, actually let her order you around?" I shrugged;

"I barley made it here, I doubt I would've been that much use in a fight." Iggy nodded thoughtfully, but completely disregarded my answer;

"She's got to show me how to do that!" I rolled my eyes and relaxed against the tree - my eye lids shut, my head lolling back against the tree...

* * *

><p>We waited for Max to come, but after 20 minutes she still hadn't appeared and we were getting nervous. The drugs in my system had worn off by now and the whole flock was really restless. I was just about to announce we were going to look for her when Angel jumped up;<p>

"It's Max...she said…Oh God." Her hand flew to her mouth and she started running. We all followed her on instinct - when the mind reader runs away, you make damn sure you're right behind her. We had barley run 100 meters when I saw light come through the thick canopy of trees up ahead, an unnatural hole. I looked at the twig strewn ground and saw something lying on the dry leaves not to far away. I sped past the others and came level with it. I knelt down beside Max's form, and checked her over. She had tiny cuts all over her skin, from the trees above, and three much deeper ones on each cheek. Iggy knelt beside me and began checking her over - he's our personal paramedic, so I stood back to let him do his thing. He muttered as he ran his hands very gently down her body, checking for broken bones;

"One, Two, Three broken. Knuckles, couple of ribs. Gun shot…guys get me some bandages now!" I looked down and noticed the different shade of red soaking through her crimson shirt which I hadn't seen. It contrasting with her creamy skin, which only now did I notice was paler then usual. I saw a large bullet hole in her shoulder, just along from her wing joint. Iggy wrapped the bandage on tight and nodded for me to pick her up. I slid my arms underneath her, gently, and picked up her fragile looking form. Iggy spoke;

"We need to get her to Dr M, quick. She's still bleeding." I looked up at the sun's position in the sky to determine the time;

"She'll be at her clinic. U and A people." I took off from a stand still, followed by my flock…

* * *

><p>We landed on the roof, and Angel got through to Dr M. She came up within seconds of us landing and opened the roof door - leading us all into an operating room. The smell was making my skin crawl, but I tried to focus on the what was at stake - ignoring my instincts telling me to run like a bat outta hell. I laid her down on the cold operating table, noticing Max's skin was even paler now. I was about to join the flock in the waiting room when Dr Martinez stopped me;<p>

"Fang I'm going to need a donation, she's lost too much blood. I would give her mine, but our genetic make-up-" I didn't need her to finish, only nodded and rolled up my sleeve. She took a couple of bags worth of blood out of my arm, before telling me to go and get a lot of food. I felt so dizzy I couldn't walk at all, so Iggy came in to support me.

I joined the flock in the viewing area, where Nudge was holding multiple layers of sandwiches. I scarfed half of them down, gave the rest to the flock, and sank into a seat. I couldn't help passing out - having an ⅛ of the blood in your entire body taken away, can do that to ya…

* * *

><p>MAX POV<p>

If I'm not wildly mistaken, I have just experienced the single most painful experience in my entire life. Yet I think I may have somehow managed to do a pretty good impersonation of the hulk 3 seconds after I regained consciousness - I'm special like that.

I think it was mainly due to the fact I woke up to the strong smell of antiseptic, and looked around to see that I was strapped to an operating table; in a white room, on the mirror side of one-sided glass. Thinking what I'm thinking? Then you'd be completely wrong - but I don't know that yet, so just roll with it for my sake. I did obviously snap the measly retrains with a little effort. I almost even got my head off the table but the world turned upside down, and I felt like I was underwater without an oxygen tank. Therefore I thought it was probably best to lie back down. I tried 3 times to lift my head, but only found everything went black and felt the very large urge to vomit 3 times - so I opted for staying still. I really hated being this helpless - my body is refusing to work properly, nice tactic. You wacko white coats, you!

I heard a door swing open and many feet come running in. I braced myself for whatever they were going to throw at me, but only saw eight familiar fuzzy faces hanging over mine. I blinked a few times and they came into focus a little more. I grinned as Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, even Ella and Mum smiled back at me. Fang was giving me that annoying lop-sided smile;

"You sure know how to scare a bunch of bird kids Max." I raised my eyebrows;

"Well, what can I say? It's a talent of mine! Quick question...anyone know why I can't lift my head without everything going squiggly?" My Mum shrugged;

"That may be because you've lost at least a few pints of blood from a gun shot wound." I frowned in confusion at the whole 'gun-shot-wound' bit, but slightly relaxed as everything rushed back. Only now did I recognise my Mum's operating theatre;

"So how long before I can move without vomiting?" Mum smiled down at me;

"A good couple of days for a normal human being, a good couple of hours as a bird kid. Along with the help of a blood supplement, curtesy of your best friend." I raised my eyebrows;

"Iggy thank you so much!" Fang's eyes widened in shock and I grinned at him to show I was joking. He frowned;

"If you hadn't just been shot…" I wiggled my eyebrows mischievously at him then looked back at Mum;

"So how bad actually is it Mum. I'm guessing pretty bad." Mum frowned;

"How'd you know?" I grimaced;

"Cause it's so painful, I'm finding it a little hard to breathe." Mum looked serious;

"Well that's probably because it's gone through both your shoulder and wing muscles. I've patched everything up, but it's going to be painful. I've already given you some morphine, anymore and it'll knock you out and possibly kill you. I can give you some valium to dampen it down some more." I nodded, wondering why I had a feeling I'd probably regret agreeing to it. I heard the clinking of a needle against metal and Mum said;

"Slight pinch." I didn't really feel the needle, I was more concerned with the gaping the hole in my shoulder. I felt the valium being injected and as it entered my bloodstream the realisation of why I didn't want to have it clicked. I shouted out;

"No, no, no, no, no! Not Valium, I go loopy on it!" Mum pulled the now empty needle out and put it down;

"You've never had it." I looked from her to Fang and closed my eyes as I felt it begin to work. I screwed up my eyes;

"I've read about it." Mum looked at me disbelievingly;

"You've read it in a book, about you? Are you sure sweetheart?" I looked at Fang and flicked my gestured to Mum. He began telling her about the Maximum Ride books as the lights above me began to dance around and I started to feel numb. I giggled involuntarily and mentally slapped myself for not just coping with the extreme pain.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Pretty little lights! Stupid! Stupid! Dancing! Stupid! Rainbows! Stupid Fang being so dang hot! Stupid deep, dark eyes! Stupid perfect hair! Stupid pitch perfect, spine tingling voice! Stupidly tall and good-looking! Why does he have to be so dang perfect the stupid boy? I wonder...I know! I'll ask him;

"Fang...Fang? Fang?" Pretty boy's face swam in front of mine and my words slurred into each other;

"Why? Do you...have to be...so...freaking...perfect?" Fang raised his eyebrows at me. He looked away as I heard scuffling and whispers - the door shut behind them. He looked back at me;

"Errrrr….What do you mean?" I sighed dramatically;

"Jeez; where do I start? Number one; you're a freaking musical genius! Number two; you look impossibly perfect the whole time...it's annoying! Number three...what was number three again? Oh Yeah! Number three; I can't help but completely fall for you cause your just so...your just so...well your Fang?" Fang put a hand over my mouth;

"Max. I know you are going to regret saying this when you're back to normal." I peeled the hand away and pointed at his face;

"No I'm not!" He rolled his eyes;

"I'm leaving" I grabbed his coat;

"But I need you here Fang! I need you with me!" Fang turned back around but tried to replace his hand over my mouth. I swatted it away as he said;

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." I giggled;

"Nooooo! Dumbo! I mean I need you beside me….forever! Because I...love you Fang Ride!" I tried to spread my arms but they wouldn't move; "I love you this much! I do! I do! I do! I do!" I decided to try and shout it, so he would hear me properly; "I LOVE FA-" Fang's hand was replaced back over my mouth again and I carried on mumbling through it as he murmured;

"God this stuff makes you go nuts!" He took his hand away and walked out of my line of view. I smiled and sang;

"Faaaaang! What are ya doing? Where aaaare yoooou!" I heard the sound of scissors cutting something, then Fang came back into view. I smiled at him and said in a low voice; "heeeelllooooowww!" And he smiled back at me;

"As much as I'm going to love teasing you about this later, you'll kill me if I don't do this now." I felt something sticky go over my mouth and stay there. I frowned and tried to speak, but it was muffled by the thing covering my lips. Fang sat on the surface I was lying on and smiled at me;

"I'm still here, you just can't talk." I smiled back at him and carried on confessing my undying love for him through the duct tape. I was just getting around to comparing his eyes with the stars we'd seen on the beach, when my eyes started to get heavier. I barley started mumbling the names of all the stars he'd shown me when my eyes swung shut and I knew no more…

* * *

><p><strong>Random fact of the week!<strong>

**You may have been wondering what the word aglet meant a little earlier...wonder no more my friends!  
>The plastic thing on the end of your shoelace is called an aglet!<br>If you're as cool as me and watch Phinias and Ferb, then you'll already know it from their song; 'A-G-L-E-T, aglet, don't forget it!'**

**And if aren't as cool as me, I have an extra fact to make sure you get your chapterly dose of almost useless information (Brought to you by Mandy's homework planner!):**

**When you sneeze you're heart stops for a millisecond - think how many times you're technically dead per year…**

**And so, as always;  
>Review,<br>Fly on  
>(not necessarily in that order)<strong>

**M**


	16. Chapter 16

**I got the most hits for reviews and subscriptions ever last chapter!  
><strong>**I think it's pretty much an understatement to say all you people are freaking amazing! (I even used a thesaurus to find new words to describe the coolness of you guys - oh yes, I went there!):**

**I'd like to thank the mind blowing people who reviewed;  
><strong>**winged wolf 2  
><strong>**classified  
><strong>**Alex  
><strong>**Fang Ride 323  
><strong>**Kyjah  
><strong>**akj852**

**And the 'whiz-bang' (only the English could come up a word like that) people who added me to their subscriptions;  
><strong>**faxforeva143  
><strong>**a person who likes to write  
><strong>**TalktotheHalo  
><strong>**keeper98demigod  
><strong>**CromwellCruiser**

**I even got invited to a community of 'EPIC Maximum Ride'!**

**All in all you guys have made my exam period a pretty good month - but I still have more to come so updates are still thin on the ground at the mo.**

**Buuuuuuttttt since all you wonderful people checked out the last chapter I figured I'd get this one up a little earlier then planned (all by working around my life-dependent-exam timetable/end of year exam revision).  
>It's over 14,000 words long! Keeping in mind that I edit these about ten times, I think it's fair to say that a lot of time and effort has gone in to <em>each letter<em> of the _14,000_ words you see below! Ahem... *straightens imaginary tie*  
>Therefore that makes this the longest chapter I've ever written, which happened to be conjured up in the most important part of my educational life; aren't you the lucky ones! :P <strong>

**It's all thanks to you special people above! You fill me with encourage****ment to literally write until 1 in the morning; I like doing that anyway but it's nice to know it's all worth it :)**

**So to my old and new subjects of Fan Fiction; read onwards!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16:<span>

The Vacation That Soon Turns Out To Be A Holiday From Hell

(Who's shocked, I'm not)

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

It took me an entire month for the bullet wound to heal over. Mum said it went through so many tissues that it would probably take twice as long to fully heal, even with my super-human healing skills, so my internal tissues still wouldn't recover for another month after that. Still it was taking little longer then I'd expected (according to the average 'bird-kid-healing-period-time-conversion-scale', it took me around four years, 2 months and 21 days) and I was becoming more and more restless with every second.

I spent most of the month at home refusing to stay in bed and, after a while, even I became suspicious that I wasn't turning into Max II - refusing every single lie in, after only one week, is beyond unnatural. It even took me two weeks to be able to walk around without seeing the world dance around me.

For the first time in my life I wanted to be back at school - being house bound didn't really suit me. I only just managed to convince Mum to let me go back to school; on the condition that I'd go when I managed to write legibly (scribbles were neater then what I was managing to put on paper; I was pretty sure I'd made up a new alphabet - and or language).

But although I made it my temporary job to convince Mum I could go back to school as soon as possible (involving much moaning, nagging, and grumbling under my breath) half of me never wanted to set foot on that hill again. I came up with an very intelligent conclusion (thanks to all my new free time) and calculated that there are a few advantages and disadvantages to being shot in the shoulder - yes; I got so bored I started clever-people-words in my head (things were getting quite desperate);

Advantages:  
>1)Good for avoiding the extreme awkwardness with your best friend (who you just happen to have almost all your<br>lessons with), which was only there in the first place because you started confessing your love under the influence.  
>2)No home-workinsufferable teachers to deal with.

Disadvantages:  
>1)I was bed bound for a fortnight then house bound for another 2 weeks (and trust me; trying to eat your dinner<br>with your right hand when you're left handed isn't as funny when your the one accidentally shoving food up your  
>nose).<br>2)I was being kept within the boundaries of my house and it was driving me insane (even if the flock made weekly  
>visits), I'm not fond of being told to sit and stay - I don't care if it is my mother or a white coat, it just pisses me<br>off.

But I did get somehow manage to hobble into school a month later (with a sore shoulder but alive) - which was a first for me. I was so determined to get off the ground again that, although it took me a couple of days, I was flying just before the July sun started to rise.

But apart from telling my story of being sick with pneumonia (over and over and over again), school was as boring as ever - excluding lunch with the flock (which is never boring, scary is more the word I'm looking for).

I even came back at the perfect time; we had a year 4 'trip' the following week, just to finish up the year in style. It was an 'art excursion' in London - not exactly a holiday but I'm not one to complain. Personally, I was just looking forward to spending a couple of days with part of my flock. Don't get me wrong art is brilliant; when your doing it yourself. But not when you're moving at a snails pace along tiny corridors, filled with many other people (most of which are art critics; and have their heads so far up their own ass, that their expression is similar to someone who is constantly smelling their own faeces - you get the picture).

But, as I'm told constantly (in a French accent by the overly dramatic Igster); the Earth without art, is just Eh. So, I've decided, I'm going to give optimism my best shot. Should be fun...

* * *

><p>We chose to fly rather then take the bus. Because with the cramped space, waaaaaay too much sweet body spray within 4 square feet of all the girls, and the same amount (if not worse) of guy's deodorant, breathing becomes a real effort. Of course there's also the fact that we'd be missing a five hour trip on a coach full of high pitched squealing girls, and boys that have the intelligence, shape and size of your average brick. All in all we decided to take the more breathable, picturesque, quiet, happy, wide open, fresh smelling, shorter route.<p>

I guess I'm going to have to thank all the evil scientists that made this all possible; that 5 hour coach trip would be 5 hours too long without you.

And that brings us back to the here and now; Me, Fang, Nudge and Iggy (who was carrying Ella) soaring through the morning air towards the capital of England and it's mighty tea foundation. I looked over at Ella who was smiling and staring up at Iggy through slits in her eyelids (obviously trying to remain unseen). I shook my head in disbelief; she was so unbelievably obvious - Dear Lord we couldn't be more different if we tried!

_So you don't spend your time drooling over Fang out of the corner of your eye._

Yeah, well...Ella's way of doing it is funnier; it's so blatantly obvious!

_Maximum you do know to look at something out of the corner of your eye you have to move your eyes. Therefore your are looking at Fang and looking just as obvious as your 'dear' sister._

I gulped - I hadn't exactly considered that.

_I think that's what you'd call a 'fail', am I right?_

Oh shut up!

Hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt I switched my gaze to Nudge; who was leading the way, staying at the very front of our arrow formation. I pushed any embarrassing thoughts (of me and my 'drooling' over Fang) out of my already over crowed head, and tried to focus on other things. My eyes flicked back to Ella who was now looking around at the ground below us and talking to Iggy. She's just lucky she's up here.

She only narrowly escaped the hell on wheals below us after much pleading, bambi eyes and pouting in my direction - I'm sorry to say Fang and I caved. To my surprise even Fang had tried to stay back and look after Gazzy and Angel (who although aren't defenseless, are still the youngest and smallest in the flock). But being the protective older brother/leader apparently wasn't permitted - after much whispering on Nudge and Ella's part.

All of us had our packs strapped to our backs as we flew and spent most of our time trying to ignore the Nudge channel - which was getting louder by the second, due to her realization of being ignored. We were cutting down on human travel time down by 4 and a bit hours, but it's defiantly long enough when Nudge is jabbering away the entire freaking time!

But she wasn't the only thing contributing to my headache. I'd been ignoring the burning in my shoulder for the past half hour but now my head was starting to throb painfully and I was a tiny bit worried I'd pass out in the next five minutes. I had been pushing through the pain but it got harder and harder to fly straight; mostly because the world wouldn't stay in one place for very long and I was starting to see two of everything. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears and tried to ignore the dull ache stretching across my forehead; just another not so nice similarity from the books.

_Notice any other similarities?_

The know-it-all, confusing, annoying, personal fortune cookie in my head?

_Very funny Maximum. Try think more about what you're doing._

I'll need to add sarcasm to that list...

_*glare*_

Ah; the awkward moment when the voice in your head gives you a death glare - never gets old.

_*stronger glare*_

Okay, okay...calm down; I'm thinking…um….wait! It couldn't possibly be that I'm flying with wings could it!

_*Facepalm and deep breath* Okay, try where you're going._

London; the big apple of tiny (yet apparently) Great Britain.

_Think about that apple for a second._

So Maximum Ride loves eating apples? Well I always knew apples would save the world someday!  
>...I'm guessing you mean…'the big apple'; like New York City, just after they rescue Angel, and go to the zoo, and Max first hears the voice which leads them to the institute…of...<p>

_Higher Living. Well done, you got there. Eventually._

(I repressed the urge to snap back at Val, only because I wanted answers.) But...we're not flying right into their hands. Are we?

_(No response)_

My head started spinning again; partly because I was getting frustrated with deadly cliff hangers (curtsy of Val), and partly because I was becoming more and more aware of the hole through one shoulder and wing. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and received a gentle thump on the top from something feathery. I looked to my right to see Fang half smiling at me, and my stomach dropped a good couple of 1000 feet below - not exactly helping my balance. I glared at him lightly, most of my concentration spent on flying in a straight line.

I raised my eyebrows innocently and he switched to more of a concerned expression; obviously asking how my injury was. I shook my head and rolled my eyes to tell him to stop worrying, and I felt fine, but I made the mistake of looking in his general direction whilst doing so. He therefore saw the slight crinkling at the sides of my eyes with every wing beat (as the ache in my shoulder and wing cranked up a notch). I'd been fine for half an hour but getting a bullet hole (that wasn't quite yet fully healed) through your torso/wing can stop you from flying around 2 marathons - like you usually could (bird-kid/world savior's top tip; cause I've been there).

I barely had time to blink before he'd soared above me and, getting as close as possible (by synchronizing our wing beats), gently pulled back the the material of my hoodie and t-shirt. I felt the cold air scraping against my shoulder uncomfortably and I shivered as chills ran up and down my spine, tingling. My clothing was released and I flipped over to face him, arms crossed and face set. Before I even saw his expression I knew he was going to try to convince me to be carried the rest of the way - and on seeing his expression I mentally punched the air, as my new (mental) victory dance choreography swung into action. He smiled and swooped down, cleverly stunning me with a flash of his pearly whites, and I was suddenly being carried bridal style. I was just starting to squirm out of his comfortable grip when he said (not even bothering look down at me);

"Now be a good girl and stay there Max." I raised my eyebrows, arms crossed;

"And why should I do that?" He looked down at me patronizingly but with worry lines crinkled around his eyes;

"Because your bandage is soaked through with blood and it's starting to mark your t-shirt." I uncrossed my arms, now vaguely pleased that he'd picked me up but not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a thank you. I rested my hands in my lap with a simple;

"Oh". He nodded as if to say 'no need to thank me, I'm just being perfect as as always'.

Well...technically not the last bit…

* * *

><p>With Nudge's jabbering getting louder and louder it felt like forever before we touched down - Ella in Iggy's arms and me in Fang's. We landed on the very outskirts of the London suburbs, so that we wouldn't be seen, and planned to just walk into the main city. But, as always, that plan went straight down the plug hole.<p>

We'd only been walking 15 minutes, just reaching the first group of houses, when I noticed we were being followed - they'd mimicked our every turn for several streets, even when we went off course of the city. Three very well built chavs were trailing 100 meters behind us, heads down and jeans low. Angel could probably take out two times the amount of guys that were behind us, without even getting out of breath, but the smell of fermented rubbish led me down the train of thought that these weren't just chavs. I gave everyone a heads up (with our classic signal) and pointed to Fang's t-shirt;

"You've got food on your shirt." He looked down and I flicked him in the nose; "Got ya! Jeez fifth time today, you'd think he'd learn!" All of us laughed, playing along, but tensed up ever so slightly - ready for action.

As casually as a group of cautious bird kids could, we sped up slightly. So did they, their strides lengthening with every step. I instinctively looked for an escape root, or at least a place to hide, and found nothing but a tree just around the corner. I made eye contact with Fang, and switched between him and the tree until he flicked his hair in a I-agree-with-your-tree-plan sorta way (exactly as any hair flick interpreter would be able to tell you). I tapped Iggy on the back of his hand as the chavs got nearer and he passed the message on to the girls. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the chavs were gaining on us and had either given up on slouching or were growing taller - neither idea was particularly comforting. We rounded the corner and heard their footfalls turn into a run.

I knew Erasers were quick, so we had to act fast. The guys boosted all of us up, one after the other, and we landed silently. They chucked their bags up to us and leapt after them, landing in the lowest branches.

We barely had a second to breathe before they skidded around the corner. Through the leaves I saw them ferociously snapping their jaws, now wolfish and lined with sharp yellow teeth. As one we held our breath; hoping against hope that they wouldn't look up and see the five kids stuck up a tree, clutching their luggage for dear life. My heart started pumping hard as adrenaline leaked into my veins, beating so violently I swear I could hear it. Listening intently I heard the crackle of an ear piece and flicked my internal 'raptor hearing' switch. In a few seconds I had focused in on it's growl;

"They're gone boss, there's no trace."

"Are you sure? One of them can blend in with it's surroundings.'"

"We can't see anything, and any sounds could be from people in the area. They have a strong smell but all that body spray stuff you gave us to blend in just covers up their scent - we can't get anything."

*shout* "Fine. Search the old fashioned way, but I don't want you back until you have their location!"

"Yes Sir." I heard their earpieces crackle again (signalling that they'd hung up) and they both nodded to one another before racing down the pavement. Disappearing around the corner…

* * *

><p>After 5 more minutes of shallow breathing we all jumped down from our branches. Everyone else looked on guard (as was I) but I also had a lot of manic fury bubbling away. Couldn't they give us a break? We were on holiday for Christ's sake!<p>

We all started to walk again; our pace a lot faster then before. Casting many suspicious glances over our shoulders, we headed for the capital.

No one spoke a word, not even Nudge, and the atmosphere was tense until we got into the main part of London (where we could dissolve into a crowd in one simple step). We blended into the busy workers, and relaxed slightly as Nudge got the conversation going again.

We still had at least three hours before we had to meet our school, so we decided to get the 'necessary' and 'fun' grand tour over and done with - the words eyes and bambi come to mind.

We didn't bother with the London eye (as it's pretty pointless when your part bird; those views come as part of the package), but we did stop for ice cream at Ben and Jerry's. Ella and Nudge dragged us around Paper-chase to look at cute tea pot covered pencil cases, saw the tower of London, and had lunch in china town. We saw Nelson's column and finished off with a cup of tea (because Ella said she'd feel more British drinking brown sludge in the capital - each to their own).

We walked everywhere (the tube isn't really the safest option for the claustrophobic community) but only managed to see everything by keeping up a fast pace. Just after 2 o'clock we arrived a little late at the address the teachers had given us.

We stood, looking up, at a slightly run down hotel - a little doubtful that the entire year would sleep here without complaint *cough* Lissa *cough*. There wasn't exactly a lot of breathing space inside and it had the ominous smell of over used air freshener - around the amount needed to cover up something that could knock you out in one whiff.

All in all; it wasn't exactly Lissa's idea of a holiday location but not everyone at our school has money coming out their ass. Personally I found it five star compared with rock strew, insect covered, uncomfortable dirt but maybe I'm just funny like that.

We almost made it all the way to the front desk, but our head of year intercepted us to lead us to our 'dorms'. We were on the top floor of the building (which meant climbing six flights of stairs), and spit up into girls and boys to put our luggage in our separate rooms. We walked in, chucked our bags on our beds, and then went straight back outside; waiting out on the landing for the boys…

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

When we reached the top of the last flight of stairs the girls went one way and me and Igs the other. We reached our door and Iggy slid the card into the mechanism underneath the handle. It beeped and he withdrew it, reaching for the door handle. He opened the door to reveal our room mate; spread eagled on the middle bed. The kid looked up as we entered the room and my heart sank at the sight of the blonde hair, brown eyes and infectious grin. Sam Walker propped himself up on both elbows, beaming a little to widely;

"Iggy, Fang; took you long enough!" He smiled a little wider, and I had to use all my concentration to keep my fists from clenching, a smile creeping through the emotionless mask, and lobbing my bag at his face. Iggy obviously appeared in a better mood then me, as it was him that Sam asked; "How was your trip?" Iggy chucked his bags on the bed to the right of Sam's bed and sighed;

"Tiring; Fang would not shut up." I scowled but Sam laughed;

"I take it Max is here now, you guys came together right?" I nodded tightly and Sam clapped a hand to his fore-head;

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Do ya mind if I have a quick word with Fang a second Iggy?" Iggy cast a momentary glance at me before shrugging;

"Uh...Sure. I'll wait with everyone else." He headed for the door and Sam smiled;

"Thanks." Iggy nodded his head once and the door shut behind him as Sam turned to me.  
>His expression changed slightly as he said (in a more serious tone); "Fang. I wanted to ask you something..." please dear God don't ask me out; "It's kinda...about...Max..." On second thoughts go back to the gay intentions; "I really like her, and I want to ask her out - if I ever manage pluck up the courage. But I just wanted to ask if you guys had something going on between you…" I raised an eyebrow;<p>

"No." He bowed his head slightly;

"So you wouldn't mind me asking her out? Cause even if you don't like her that way I know you guys are pretty close, and I don't want to take her for myself. I mean we could share, am I right?" I am the master of my own emotions and I am not going to punch him in the face;

"Sure." He smiled, punching the air, and I almost let loose;

"Really! Thanks man, it means a lot. Ha, I can't believe it. Hey, as you're best friends, you wouldn't happen to have any...tips? You know a to help us along a bit?" I let loose a half death glare and he brought his hands up in surrender in a flash; "Okay, forget that last part." He grinned at me and walked over to the bag on his bed;

"But seriously; thanks." I tensed as his hand slipped inside it but he only pulled out his mobile phone; "Sorry but I've gotta make a quick call, would you mind?" I nodded mutely and didn't hesitate to walk out; I wasn't sure I could keep up the 'Mr Cool, Clam and Collected' for much longer. I closed the door behind me and forced myself to start walking away from him; I will not beat the crap outta him, I will not beat the crap outta him.

If I wasn't such a calm guy, I'd have the whole vein throbbing in my temple going on. But I'm not. So I don't.

You know I didn't really like that guy to start with and he just keeps getting better and better - first the school, now Max (which could also be a possible tactic from the school). I ran my hand through my hair.

I couldn't date Max, as much as I longed to, and it made my blood boil to see Sam give it his best shot; let alone ask me to hand her over to him so he could 'take her away'. It was the way he said it that ticked me off; like she was something to be owned, to be possessed. Well, that is one thing he can count on; he will never own Maxine Martinez. I know Max would never let anyone 'own' her; not the white coats, not me, and defiantly not wonder boy. But if she couldn't date me, would she choose to date Sam - if it meant 'keeping me safe'? All that stuff she said under the valium has got to play some part hasn't it, or was that just the drugs talking?

I rubbed my forehead roughly, completely and utterly confused. I decided to box up all my anger up and think about it all later; plastering back on my mask with a hint of a smile - just so Max couldn't keep her cool. Oh it's fun being me…

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

Fang came back a while after Iggy; and I would've asked him what he'd been doing, but he was smiling slightly so I couldn't look him in the eye without going red. We went back down stairs and the teachers directed us outside; where the rest of the students and staff were gathered. Once everyone was registered we all trekked to the nearest art museum. It was only half way there that I remembered the art trip mentioned in the books. Great. Best friend to Indiana Jones, in less then 5 minutes, here we come…

* * *

><p>If you'll read back into my little introductioncomplaint I may have mentioned the tiny hallways and people with personality defects. I couldn't have been more wrong.

I did spot one person murmuring about brush stokes, but he was also wearing a bottle green suit and muttering about getting some pet dragon flies (so I don't think he was an art critic). But other then that everyone else seemed either fairly ordinary or old.

There was the exception of one group of ridiculously dressed tourists, who we happened to cross paths with four times. And if you've ever seen the type of people I'm talking about, then I'd like you to use your imagination and go one step further; in order to experience what I saw with the same emotional effect. You'll need to make sure you've got; one extremely loud man in a Hawaiian shirt and long shorts (who will be shouting to his group in German - saying nothing you can understand because your as crap with languages as I am), accompanied by many followers who are doing lots of vigorous, enthusiastic and totally random pointing at anything and everything.  
>If you haven't seen anything of the sort then thank every magical being on the planet for your salvation. Your mind shall not be forever scarred by their sight.<p>

But not only had I misjudged the people, there was also the matter misinterpreting the general room size. The National Art Gallery displays many works of art in 66 different rooms, most with room for an elephant to roam quite comfortably. That's 66 elephants in one gallery; very different from my local art gallery.

In conclusion; a very roomy building with few people roaming about = happy Max.

Then again that did leave Fang plenty of room to drag me around as carelessly as he liked. In fact we managed to see the entire gallery in under one hour (and it was a pretty big-ass gallery as far as my experience goes). That was partly due to me seeing barley any of the pieces, as I was more concerned with not face planting - which I tend to achieve in anything above an ambling pace. But mostly due to Mr Freaking Smiley-Brick-Wall-Jones, who showed a hell of a lot more enthusiasm then the books ever mentioned.

He never even ran anywhere - spending too much time starting at every piece of artwork; flicking between each of them quickly but making sure he caught sight of everything. I had to jog to keep up with his walking pace which he was only managing thanks to his long legs and stride length. I had to keep a firm grip on his hand to make sure I wouldn't loose him, because the way he was acting he would probably wonder around forever - and we'd never see him again.

But I did get to see a side of Fang that I'd never really known before. I was being dragged around by a Fang that was so relaxed and happy, who's expressions were open to the world. This meant that not only did I have to add another word to his ever growing nickname, but I also had to get my head around the possibility of him smiling for longer then 3 seconds. It was weird but amazing; seeing Fang this happy - even if I had to accept that fact that the world I knew could be inverted, distorted and completely destroyed just by stepping foot in a room full of painted wood. It's pretty cool when you think about it…

* * *

><p>We ended up eating dinner at Pizza Express; which thank god was all you can eat, cause I hadn't had anything since the China Town. Sam came and joined our table which was a little weird, but even weirder was how on guard Fang was - he was the person least suspicious of him (when I told him about his connection to the books) and now he's the one freaking out about being within of a couple of feet of him.<p>

At around 8 o'clock we all went to see Billy Elliot at a theatre, which involved listening to a kid who can just about sing. This meant I spent the most of it thinking of how much funnier it would be if Fang was Billy and Iggy was Michael - imaging Fang doing countless pirouettes and Iggy prancing around a stage in a tutu was enough to convince me. Ella and Nudge loved it, as they would - and even I have to admit it's midly amusing when a very cute four year old tries to do a push up whilst squeaking; 'Jesus Christ!' at the top of his teeny tiny lungs…

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

After the musical we walked back to the hotel and bade the girls good-night. Sam got into the shower (after another private phone call in the hall) and we changed into our pajamas. He started singing in the bathroom, which was made twice as painful by the fact that he had a pretty good voice. I opened the window next to my bed and got under the covers, staring up at the few stars that protruded the dark night - trying to distract myself from thinking about him and Max. Iggy tapped me on the shoulder and I rolled back over to see him sat down on Sam's bed. He leaned back on his hands comfortably and whispered;

"So, what did Sam want to talk to you about." I swung my legs out of the covers and turned to face him, whispering back;

"Max." Iggy raised his eyebrows;

"What about her exactly?" I scowled;

"He asked if there was anything going on between us and if I minded him asking her out." Iggy tilted his head knowingly;

"And what did you tell him?" I put my head in my hands, rubbing my palms into my eyes;

"I said I was fine with it...What else was I going to say?" Iggy frowned at me condescendingly;

"Why the hell did you do that? He wouldn't move in without your word!" I brought my face up to his level again and pulled one knee up to my chest, leaning my arm on it and shrugging;

"Cause if he's part of the school then he could use it against us, and if he's not then he'll just get annoyed and say that it's because I like her. Then he'll go and tell the entire school all about it, which will finally get to her and the awkwardness will get even worse." Iggy's shoulders sank in desperation;

"Fang, it's blatantly obvious you like her, and what do you mean again? You guys haven't been awkward since we taught her how to fly." I grimaced;

"Well...she kind of confessed her feelings for me when she had all that valium. She started saying a lot of stuff about how, errr...'perfect' I am, and how much she needs me" Iggy rocked back on the bedspread, punching the air, and fell back to face me again;

"So she's told you how she feels (and I know your not great when it's comes to showing any form of emotion) but now you've got to step up." I scowled at him;

"Ig I remind you she was drugged up at the time, when she told me this. Plus; shouldn't I wait until she finds out herself, if it's so 'obvious'?" Iggy scoffed;

"Fang you know as well as I do that Max can't see what's right under her nose. How the hell is she going to find out you love her? It's not like you say a lot on a daily basis." I shrugged, looking down at my feet, but Iggy wiggled a finger in front of my face; "I think you're using this as an excuse; you need to let the world know how you feel Mr Brick Wall" He spread his arms wide dramatically and I muttered dully;

"Technically I have and it didn't exactly work." Iggy dropped his arms;

"You _WHAT_! Since when did this happen?" I felt my cheeks heating up slightly;

"After that concert where she almost killed one of her school friends I took her to a beach, to calm down a little. We lay on the sand, I showed her some stars and we told each other about our past. We almost kissed, but Erasers crashed the party. They found us by accident, they still don't know where we are, but Max said she didn't want to put me or the flock in danger by anything happening between us." Iggy laughed a little;

"Fang since when are we not in danger?" I shrugged again, not knowing what else to say. I loved Max, but I never want to hurt her. I didn't ever dream of leaving her, if we ended up as a couple or not, but the white-coats are scary for a reason - maybe it was just for the best. Iggy carried on, seeing the doubt in my expression, and hitched a determined expression on his face; "Plus, we may not have all the time in the world. We're the oldest experiments ever created with every second that ticks by - we're practically walking time bombs. Who knows if you can tell her you love her before tomorrow, we may not have that long. You're the one who made sure we all survived, but maybe it's time to start doing a little bit of living! Don't spend every day of your life, only dreaming of what you could have with Max - like you already do. Take some action, or someone" He gestured to the bathroom; "will get there first." I nodded and Iggy walked back over to his own bed.

Feeling more confused then ever, and even a little sulky, I sat there for a moment - mulling over all his advice in my mind. I shivered in the icy breeze, drifting in from the window, and brought my feet back under the covers. I rolled over and stared out at the stars again, remembering that night when they were so much clearer. Remembering how beautiful Max was and how her fingers intertwined so perfectly with my own. Thinking of all that had been said, thinking of Max…

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

The next day we were down in the café for 8:00am, and each bird kid ate their way through three hot helpings of cooked English breakfast (minus the black pudding). I felt Fang's eyes on me almost the entire way through out breakfast, and was slightly unnerved as I stacked my plate away - his expression was calculating and I couldn't work out if that was good or bad.

We were given a sheet to fill out (as our activity for the day), that would involve traveling around London and end in a tasty prize for the winner. After politely declining the suspiciously clingy Sammy-m'boy (who asked if I wanted to to join his group) Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Fang and I set off...

* * *

><p>We had to take the under ground to complete the quiz; cue the insanity of 4 claustrophobics underground in a cramped compartment. I tried to distract myself and jump onto one of my many trains of thought. As usual my mind swung around to it's usual obsession; iTex. Ever since Val had brought it up, I couldn't get the idea of the Institute for Higher Living out of my little noggin' - the voice in your head can be annoying like that. I was convinced that the real world version was right under our noses, somewhere in the capital. And after 3 times of having my mental train interrupted (as the train jumped to a stop unexpectedly) I brought it up in conversation;<p>

"Guys, I've been thinking." The four of them gasped in horror, and I gave them all a brief glare before continuing; "In the books there's an iTex base called the Institute for Higher Living, and it's in New York. I was thinking how if New York's one of, if not the main place in America then could it relate to the main place in England - a.k.a; the capital" Iggy frowned;

"You think that it's somewhere here in London?" I nodded;

"Well Val started talking about it on the way up, and I know it's got to be kind of important cause it doesn't just chip in for fun…but I don't know where it would be..." Nudge shrugged;

"Well where was it in New York - in the books I mean?"

"Underneath a building, on a rail way - like a secret platform. Is there anything like that on the tube network?" Ella nodded, hanging onto the metal pole in front of her as the train braked heavily for the next platform;

"Well there's abandoned platforms that were used in the war all over the place; it's probably the most likely place it'll be." I clicked my fingers;

"Brilliant. Now is there anyway of getting to them?" Iggy gaped;

"You mean your serious about just walking into one of the main iTex's in England when half the flock's back home?" I shrugged;

"I have a feeling it's the right thing to do." Iggy looked unconvinced;

"A feeling isn't really much to go on, and from our past experience iTex generally walk around heavily loaded." I rubbed one of my temples;

"Whatever you don't have to come if you don't want to; you're not the one with a voice in your head or a 'destiny' to saving the world, I get that. I just feel like it's something_ I_ should do." Fang raised his eyebrows ever so slightly;

"If you're going then we're coming. I think what he's trying to get at is that it'll be a bit risky - we're in the middle of the capital; surrounded by a lot more people then our little country iTex ever has to deal with. We've already seen 3 Erasers on the outskirts and they're bound to have top of the range security." I bit my lip;

"Well there wasn't any security in the book; it's so secret (even to people involved with iTex) they don't need to have any." Fang and Iggy glanced at each other, came to the realization that there was no way of changing my mind and sighed, nodded slightly for me to continue. I smiled slightly, realising that they weren't going to leave me to face almost certain death on my own. I turned back to Ella;

"So there's no way of getting to them? She grimaced;

"Not unless you can fit under a train. I know that some of them are still buildings, they're just boarded up. You might be able to get in but I don't know…" I nodded slightly at her answer, wondering how the hell she knew all this. She rolled her eyes, reading my expression;

"I do spend most of my life on Facebook, but some of my time is spent in school - we did a project in year 3 and wikipedia is pretty thorough." I shook my head in slight disbelief, hoping for Val to chip in anytime now and give me another clue as to what to do. But there wasn't time as we jolted to a stop again and the speakers announced our platform as Piccadilly Circus. The doors hissed as they opened and I heard a shout from outside;

"More fun then you can handle." I instantly shoved the others out onto the platform before the doors closed. They all looked around indignantly as the doors swung shut and the train left, leaving us behind on the platform. I looked a little guiltily at them and shrugged;

"Val." I was met with a mixture of shrugs and nods before we all started walking for the exit to the street above. It struck me how their reaction signified how messed up our lives really are; when your friend tells you that they pushed you because the voice in their head told them to, it makes the action perfectly acceptable and sensible.

We travelled up the escalator, got up the final set of stairs, and came out at a very busy side street. The others stopped, looking to me for directions, and I led them forwards defiantly. I started to walk in a totally random direction (trying to look like I knew exactly where the hell I was actually going) and the others followed behind me...

* * *

><p>They followed me down several streets and I could feel their doubt growing with each foot step, as they fell behind a little. I had been heading for the loudest street in our vicinity and several road crossings later we ended up outside a big sports shop called Lilly White's. We all stopped and stared at the opposite side of the square, which was lined on one side with several mahoosive televisions. I heard Iggy behind me whisper;<p>

"Now that's, pretty damn awesome…" I couldn't help agreeing with him. Although they were only showing adverts we area group of English country kids in London; things like this are pretty mind blowing. The screens flicked between advertisements, to merchandise, to shops within the area - changing every few seconds. It was totally mesmerizing to watch, and we simply stood watching adverts go by. It had a kind of hypnotic effect on all of us. We had been standing there for barley a minute when I saw that, one by one, they were all changed to depict the same slogan (red text on a black background);

**SAVE THE**

**WORLD**

**MAX**

My mouth dropped open, as did the entire flock's. People on the street started pointing and clamoring at the unusual footage on every screen. Fang, stood right behind me, whispered down into my ear;

"Is this, by any chance, mentioned in any of the books?" I bit my lip, not needing to respond - it was kind of obvious. I was just about to lead one of our stylish yet speedy getaways when the image changed again. And the one that replaced the words was a even more worrying. Footage of cam-corder film slid onto every screen; the same one that we saw back at the school. I screwed up my eyes (before the experiment on screen could open it's own) and my legs gave out. I fell onto the solid pavement and ringing started in my ears (blocking out all sound). I curled up into a ball. My head began to pound as I was lifted off the ground, held in arms I recognised to be Fang's. I clung to him tightly, my face buried in his shoulder, as that booming voice started echoing in my head;

_…MAXIMUM…_

I felt myself being carried away, away from the soul sucking white eyes. The further we went the fainter it became;

_…MAXIMUM…I'M STILL WAITING…_

It softened to a deadly whisper as I felt us turn down a cooler path, the icy wind blowing my hair off of my neck;

_…I DON'T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING…_

I put one hand to my forehead as it started to throbbed harder and harder and harder. A dull ache start to pulse through my body;

**_...MAXIMUM!..._**

I sat up suddenly as it blew my eardrums out, catching me by surprise. My eyes flew open just as I caught a glimpse of white and I let out a blood curdling screamed which shattered my momentary deafness. I blinked to see most of the people in the square staring at me, bewildered by my outburst. I acted fast, thinking on my feet, and whipped around to glare Fang;

"You do that one more time Nick, and I swear you won't live to see tomorrow." Fang laughed and elbowed Iggy. They both fell about laughing, clapping each other on the back; keeping it up until the staring people looked away. Their laughter eventually died away, and I looked around to see where we were. We were outside what looked like a small library, sitting on the steps of a practically deserted plaza. Nudge was the first to say anything;

"Okay is it just me or, like, is that thing something we need to worry about?" I laughed darkly under my breath, rubbing my forehead;

"Well apart from the fact I can't go near any sort of video (let alone the thing itself) without passing out or having a seizure could be a bit of a problem. Of course it also told me that it's been waiting fifteen years just so it can fight me to the death (which is going to happen on top of the world); and my defeat will go human history...But apart from that; no, there's nothing much to worry about." Nudge, Ella and Iggy dropped their jaws while Fang just looked darkly across the square. Iggy stopped gawking first;

"And you were going to tell us about this when?" I shrugged;

"Couple of years time...maybe. Anyway I figure, the best way to take it down is to take down the school (and therefore iTex) cause the school seems to either be keeping it or is in control of it - probably both...Ergo; the search for the Institute for Higher Living - I just have a feeling it's around here somewhere…" We probably would've sat there and talked over my imminent death/how to save the world, for much longer but we were rather rudely interrupted just as I finished speaking;

"If you think too hard birdies, then you could stumble across something you really don't want to find." The obvious disguise of a chav didn't hide the solitary Eraser, any better then it had yesterday. As soon as I caught a glimpse of him I swung round to face him on my feet - fists clenched in ready stance. But before any of the flock could do the same the Eraser slashed his foot through the air and landed a powerful blow on the middle of my stomach.

Still a little slow from almost collapsing I ended up spinning through the air and across the plaza, skidding on the cobbles. When I stopped rolling I was shaking from shock, so much so that I couldn't push myself up. I took a deep breath (to try and steady myself) and turned over onto my back. I started to try and jack knife to my feet; barley noticing the crowd that was forming - so much for the keeping off the radar part of that plan. On my third attempt to get up I managed to regain my footing. I steadied myself for a second, still trembling from shock, before shakily dashing back to the flock. Fang had the Eraser well under control and the others were on the look out for any more. Just before I reached them I shouted the code for run like a bat outta hell;

"Neematoad!" Fang dropped the Eraser (who was already out cold) and as one the flock started running. People were still gawking from all sides, but I ignored them - all that mattered was that we got away.

I was half way across the plaza when something tackled me and I fell the ground. I briefly saw Fang glance back, see me on the floor, and change direction. Wasting no more time I turned over onto my side and kicked the Eraser in the head. He rolled away from me but sprung to his feet smiling. I was about to get to my feet, when my feet disappeared from view and I felt someone pulling me upright. Fang. I felt a hand grasp mine and pull me into a sprint. We shot out of there; leaving the Eraser completely clueless.

We raced across the cobbles and were in an alley within a couple of seconds. The flock were waiting in the shadows and Fang dropped my hand. We revealed ourselves and the others let Fang pass to the front to lead the way. Looking back at the street I saw that people were still staring after us, so we chose to stick to the more deserted, narrower alleys. We ran for at least 20 minutes. Never stopping, never looking back; making sure we wouldn't be met by those yellow eyes…

* * *

><p>We eventually came out of the back alleys and into a quiet side street, no longer in the midst of stares. We jogged down several streets, until we ended up near the outskirts of the main city. We skidded into a quieter lane, lined on both sides with many houses, and slowed down. We stopped for a second, checking the coast was clear and catching our breath - Ella in particular, who didn't have the stamina of your average mutant. After a five minute breather, and neither hearing or seeing anything we started moving again.<p>

Everyone set off, unbeknown to me (as I was miles away and completely lost in thought), but I soon ran after them. I crossed the pavement with no trouble but only managed to brush one foot against the tarmac road. I never made it any further as I was wrenched back by my hair and flung down on the pavement. Why am I the only one they ever go for?

My head hit stone and the yellow eyes swum in and out of focus above me, leering down evilly. His morphed hand was already in motion above me. His claws were unsheathed and I saw there was nothing I could do to avoid the blow in time. So I screwed up my eyes and waited for the pain. But I felt no claws gouge my skin, only a large weight fall onto me. I opened my eyes to a slit and saw him lying across my stomach; limp and with his arm still extended. I shoved him off roughly and thumped him hard to make sure he wasn't going to make a surprise attack. He didn't move an inch.

I got up onto my knees and knelt beside him, clueless as to how I could've killed it without laying a finger on it. I tried to think back to the books; the television, then the first appearance of the voice, after Max was thrown into a window, when an Eraser...expired.

I pulled back the hood and t-shirt covering his neck. Behind it I saw a tattoo with today's date emblazoned in large black letters. The rest of the flock, all knelt down around me, had their eyes on me for answers. I released the material and fell back onto my heels; not looking up at any of them, I whispered darkly;

"It's expired." Iggy frowned;

"Expired? This isn't an egg lying dead on the floor Max." I gave him a deadly serious look and he raised his eyebrows, looking for more information;

"They only have a limited life span; 3 years in total from what I can remember. A couple of days before each experiment from the school dies they have an expiration date appear on the back of their neck - it's looks like a tattoo but this one tells each of us when we're going to die. I have a feeling they've programmed one to show up in the same place; a couple of days before we're meant to go." We all stared back down at the Eraser, all lost for words. Iggy slowly stood tall and said in a low voice;

"We should probably get out of here; the police could get here any second. It's not as if there aren't any surveillance cameras around." I stood too and nodded at him;

"I think we should split up; we're too obvious as a group, and they've seen us together twice now. Iggy, Ella; you two go and finish the quiz - I know Ella wants to see London and I don't want to drag everyone to iTex, just incase something happens. You Mr Pyro are going to protect her; that means staying out of trouble and sticking around crowds that you can hide in if necessary. It also means that I don't want either of you to act on the any of sexual tension surrounding you both - a.k.a; no making out on the job, distractions must be put on hold in order to win the food prize (and I sure as hell want to win). So...are we clear?" Iggy and Ella both stood with their arms crossed, clearly displeased about my relationship remark.

I gave them a short sharp nod and a smile before turning to Fang and Nudge; "We're going to try and find the institute and I'm pretty sure I'm going to need the both of your help with this. I know it's somewhere close, I just know it." Fang looked at me a little gloomily but Nudge saluted soldier style. I smiled at her; "Great. We'll meet back at the Starbucks around the corner from the hotel in a couple of hours; with any luck we'll have destroyed an important iTex branch, won a tasty prize to be home and dry in time for dinner."

I clapped my hands together once and started walking to the end of the street, knowing the others would soon follow - and not really caring if they didn't; I just liked to round off my little speech in style. Sure enough they caught up with me, and together we walked to the end of the road. At the end we split up into two directions; all wondering if London was as safe as we'd first thought…

* * *

><p>Fang had been giving me constant sideways glances for the past five minutes or so (since we had left Iggy and Ella), and it was starting to freak me out a little. I wasn't sure what was bothering him exactly and finally got a little irritated - glaring at him. He frowned at me;<p>

"Since when were you leader?" I shrugged;

"Since when were you the special one with a voice in your head?" He rolled his eyes and dropped the subject but I still felt his eyes glued to the back of my head. I did feel a little guilty (it wasn't exactly cool to just take over his flock) but I knew I had to do this - it's my destiny *echos away* destiny...destiny…

_Turn to your right now_

Talking of destiny, please welcome into the mental conversation; the one, the only, Val ladies and gentlemen *mental applause* (Val didn't respond as I smoothly changed direction, the others following close behind me, but I wasn't really bothered - it never gave me any back chat anyway. We were all in stealth mode; keeping close to the brick wall and amerced in shadow).

_Stop_

I stopped dead and Nudge bumped into me whispering;

"What is it?" I dropped all sarcastic pretense and breathed back;

"Val said to stop. It's probably close; look around for any sign."

"In an old alley? Max none of these buildings are being used. Most of them look uninhabitable. Are you sure it's here?" But I barely heard Fang as my eye caught something on the wall to my right. It looked like a smooth stone plaque on the wall, and on closer inspection I couldn't help but smile slightly;

"Positive." I tapped the stone lightly and turned the door handle of the door next to it. The wooden entrance swung open easily and I passed the well weathered stone (engraved with the words 'INSTITUTE FOR HIGHER LIVING') to step inside.

The door fell inwards on it's hinges, at an awkward angle, to reveal a disappointing sight. I dropped my ready stance as I saw the dusty wreckage in front of me. It looked completely empty. I strode forward all the same, convinced that this was it.

_Don't judge a book by it's cover Maximum._

Right; I just have to look hard enough.I squinted through the darkness, determined to find some sign of iTex once being here. My eyes fell on foot prints leading upstairs. Glancing back at Nudge and Fang I gestured to the fresh prints on the thick dusty floor boards;

"Is it me or is this all feeling a little too easy?" Neither of them looked as worried as I did, doubtful was more like it. I didn't care; I couldn't exactly pin point my feelings but I felt something pulling me closer to answers, and I wasn't going to ignore my gut. I stepped carefully over the scattered debris and held my breath as the dust leapt up with every step. The stairs creaked ominously (and I'm not exactly heavy), so I trod as lightly as I could. At the very top I came out on a landing, which had two doors on each side. After a moment of hesitation I chose the left one; simply because it was the closest one to me. I pulled it open gently and, on seeing what was behind it, threw it back:

"I hate to say I told you so guys!" They came rushing up the stairs and stared at the newly revealed lift in disbelief;

"Okay; now this does feel, like, waaaaaaay too easy! You don't think they want us to find it, do you? Cause anyone could accidentally walk in here! It has no protection so you would think that gangs or something would just use this as their base , or do you think the Erasers check in every so often? Or maybe-" I looked down at the big brown eyes behind me and the jabber ceased at my expression. I shook my head slightly, sighing - how could she keep it all up, even in these situations? It was unbelievable. My gaze flicked to Fang who was looking up at me; a bored expression on his face but eyes that gave away all the thoughts whizzing around his head. I shrugged at them both and turned back to the door, whispering;

"Well...only one way to find out." I pressed the button to call the lift. The doors opened silently and we all got in hesitantly.

Now, as you all know (unless you're either completely brain dead or have just jumped into the story at chapter 16 - which is very, very, very stupid); none of us like being in confined spaces for too long, and boy was this lift trying my patience. It was painfully slow, the cable screaming every few seconds, and it was an entire minute before we shoved through the metal doors.

In out desperation to get out of the death trap we all fell on top of each other. So our mighty entrance took the form of a pile of bird kids, stacked up, face down on the floor. I just happened to be at the bottom of this pile and took a deep breath to blow the hair out of my face. This, however, only resulted in me flailing around in a furious coughing fit - mostly from the 70% antiseptic air now inside my lungs. Everyone thankfully got off me and Fang pulled me to my feet, mid cough. Finally catching my breath I looked around our surroundings.

We were stood at one end of a corridor with concrete on one wall and glass on the other. Through the glass' bluish tint we saw a huge empty lab; kitted out with medical 'tools', data sheets and clipboards - all stacked up neatly on every surface that was unoccupied by a computer. This was it alright.

I glanced back at Fang and Nudge, and they looked to me for directions; I don't think either of them expected to get this far. The deadly silence was broken only by ominous scufflings and short sharp breaths. I had a very good idea what was making them, I just hoped I was wrong.

The hairs on my arms stood up in the tense atmosphere; it was like we were in a horror film and were just about to get snuck up on. We cautiously crept down the corridor, barley making a sound. It struck me how odd it was to be totally empty in the middle of the day - iTex isn't the sort of company that has business lunches, out in public, with it's entire staff. We reached the end of the corridor and I pushed the door open gently, waiting for the alarms to start blaring. But nothing happened.

The three of us walked into a laboratory styled computer suit - which included a massive super computer lining an entire wall. Everything was left in an OCD state, nothing out of line by more then a millimetre, which made it all the weirder. I was really starting to freak out right around now; convinced armed Erasers would jump out at us any second. Fang and Nudge were still behind me and I turned around whispering;

"Nudge get on that big computer and find any information on iTex, us, our families, anything useful. One of your powers is working with technology, you'll know what to do." She nodded, her eyes wide, and tip-toed off to the big computer. I motioned at Fang to follow me and swallowed a little too obviously. He raised his eye brows;

"What is it?" I glanced over at the wall adjacent to the computer; covered completely by a long length of blood red curtain. I let out a long breath;

"I just really hope there's nothing behind that curtain, reading about it is more then enough." Fang took my hand and we started to walk forward slowly. I reached the soft fabric (clutching Fang's hand tightly) and threw it back.

It just so happened to revealed exactly what I'd feared. Countless caged kids, lined up in long columns, all shivering in their sleep. I pulled Fang with me as I slipped into the cooler space beyond the curtain; watching in horror as many of the closest experiments awoke and started to back away from me in fear. I had known what could be on the other side, but it still shocked me to see it all with my own eyes, out in the real world. I walked slowly towards the nearest crate as several more mutants began to stir. The girl inside hissed at me as I approached, and I saw wings protruding out of her gown. She looked just as I'd imagined her to be from the books; around my age, staring out between thin strands of greasy chestnut hair, with startlingly blue eyes. I walked closer to her and her hissing got louder but I spread my wings as a sign I wasn't going to hurt her. She stopped spitting at once and moved to the very front of her cage - face pressed up against the bars once she realised I wasn't here to hurt her.

I felt an itchy sensation creep up my nose and lodge itself between my eyes as they grew slightly wet. I undid the latch on her cage and opened the door, standing back for her to get out. She hesitated; unsure of what to do. I smiled at her, holding out my hand;

"Kids aren't meant to live in cages; let's get you out of here." She hesitated a second longer before taking it, and I pulled her gently to her feet. As soon as her feet touched the floor she spread her wings and wiggled her toes, bouncing on her heels slightly and smiling a little. Fang put his hand on my shoulder;

"We can't save them all can we?" I shrugged and looked up, over my shoulder, into his eyes - half hidden in shadow;

"If Maximum Ride did it then why can't I? Plus if I'm meant to save the world, then why not make a start with these guys?" He sighed, giving me a lopsided grin and my stomach leapt;

"Let's do this then." I smiled at him, and turned away he began opening the cages nearest to us. I focused my attention back to the winged girl; "Can you understand me?" She gave me a wide eyed, cautious look and croaked;

"Yes." I smiled;

"We're going to get everyone out. Help us unlock their cages, then get them to wait behind the curtain - we've got to make sure we've got everyone." She smiled ever so slightly and said in a scratchy voice;

"I think I can handle that." I smiled at her gratefully and watched as she lifted her arms horizontally, screwing up her eyes. I felt the look on my face shift to a more confused expression, wondering what she was planning on doing, but my confusion slipped away as every latch on every cage unlocked. Each door swung open, one after another with a BANG. And each experiment jumped free, one by one with sounds of joy. I felt as if we'd dipped into the wizarding world for a second (and half expected her to be holding a wand). It was one of those moments that gave you such an emotional rush that you wish you could had a video camera on you. I felt a burst of joy in my stomach as I saw all the kids around me celebrating their freedom; making sounds of relief and running to greet each other after long isolation.

The hall was pretty massive so it took a while for every door to be flung open; but the last set swung wide and the winged girl finally relaxed. Her arms fell to her sides and her head hung limp, as she fell backwards out of complete and utter exhaustion. But before I could reach out to her there was a boy stood behind her, quick as a flash - his wings unfurled protectively. His dark blonde hair fell across his eyes (which were darker then Fang's) and I felt their gaze on me. Sure enough his deep voice reverberated in his throat as he said;

"I've got her, we'll be waiting for you signal". I hesitated for a second (wondering whether to leave her), but seeing her cling to him I ran back to Nudge. Fang was bent over the huge printer as page after page was rolled off. Nudge swung around on her seat as I came to a halt and gasped;

"Oh My God Max you were right, it was soooooo cool! Like swimming in the internet, and the internet is one massive pool, no make that an ocean. It was totally awesome, but a little freaky; even though none of us are normal anyway but you know what I mean! It's just-" I cut her off;

"Did you get what we need?" She sensibly shut her sound hole and nodded at me. But dropped her jaw as she caught sight of all the mutants lined up by the curtain. I turned around to Fang, and saw he was putting the last of the pages in his back pack. He zipped it up and slung it on his shoulder. He tightened the straps on the shoulders and nodded to me, but before I could call everyone out they appeared in front of me.

My heart was racing a little faster then usual but I ignored it as my voice echoed around the room; "Does anyone know a safe route out of here?" There was murmuring among them and I really hoped that we wouldn't have to take trips in the lift then release them into the middle of London - it would attract a lot of attension. The boy, supporting the blue-eyed-magic-girl, raised his voice over the mumbling;

"There's an underground entrance that takes you to the edge of the outskirts. It comes out in an unused plane hanger." I stepped forward, spreading my wings with a smile;

"Lead the way." The boy lifted the girl up into his arms - she still looked weak but slung her arms around his neck as he started moving. He lead them forward, keeping up a speedy pace, which every mutant matched. I felt like I was in a typical action movie; and it felt pretty dang awesome to be on the winning side for once. Nudge tugged on my t-shirt from behind me;

"Max listen." I looked down to see a frightened deer and I switched over to raptor mode immidiatly;

'These foot prints weren't here an hour ago were they?'

I switched back to normal hearing and shouted down the corridor the mutants were taking;

"Speed up people; they're coming!"

The entire group started running, using every ounce of energy they had to pick up the pace. I glanced at Nudge and Fang, smiling encouragingly. They grimaced back at me and we followed at the back of the group...

* * *

><p>We followed them up a tunnel that was lined with many glass panels - like in the ones in the lab behind us. But these weren't just tinted, they appeared to be glowing; the same technological blue as before but casting a light along the corridor.<p>

_...MAXIMUM RIDE…_

I almost stopped running and Fang glanced over at me sharply. I frowned as the headache began to set in;

"I can hear it again". His eyes widened a fraction and we picked up the pace.

I couldn't help looking at the glass on each side; it looked like it was moving - a cross between the picture you get when a TV doesn't have signal, and those advanced touch screen things on Spy Movies. But as I watched they began to show a tiny square of an image; a picture that got bigger and bigger, ever so slowly. You'll never guess what it was.

For the second time today the experiment that wants me dead (more then all the others sharing that dream) grew larger and larger on the screen. I couldn't take my eyes off it and the voice only got louder, thundering in my head. Just as I thought it was going to permanently deafen me the glass panels were replaced by concrete walls and the voice was cut off - we'd run out of range of it's image and I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. I breathed a sigh of relief and kept running. You know, when I stop and think about it; being this special isn't always all that fun…

* * *

><p>We'd been running for around quarter of an hour before light appeared on the horizon ahead of us. I wiped the moisture off of my face in relief; we'd made it. But just as we glimpsed freedom the mutants all stopped dead. I glanced at Fang before we gently pushed our way through to the front of the crowd. They stood like statues, trembling at the sight of the thing still a good 20 feet away. I think may have neglected to take this part of the story into account - or perhaps accidentally forgotten it completely...opps. The magnetic bird girl buried her face in the bird boy's chest, trembling and murmuring over and over again;<p>

"Not Anderson, please not Anderson. Not now." I felt fury rush through me as I saw how much they feared the beast in front of us - what they'd gone through to not be able to move under his threatening glare. I spread my wings in front of the entire group protectively, and glared back, whispering out of the corner of my mouth;

"Get everyone out of here and meet me where l told the others to go; I've got this." I turned around breifly to see Fang glaring at me as I tried (and failed) to give him one of his trade-mark (reassuring) half smiles; "It's okay; I have a plan." He grimaced;

"That's what I was afraid of." I scowled at him, and turned back to Anderson. He still had the hilarious bald patches, which had only improved slightly since last time we'd met. The kids behind me all started edging along the wall and Anderson growled at them; but I leapt forward into a run, yelling;

"OY BALDIE!" He growled and started charging at me; if someone had filmed all this, it would have been the best kick ass fight-scene in history of film making. We both had our wings unfurled and our arms ready to strike; yelling at the top of our lungs in a battle cry. Both of us were yearning to take the other apart and I mirror his feral look in my own eyes as I charged.

We crashed together in the middle and I used his massive form to jump into the air - pushing off his chest. He followed me up, using his flimsier wings, and collided with me. We kicked, punched and thrashed around; above all the escaping mutants in the massive air hanger. Every time he thought he'd gotten one up he tried to chase after the escapees, but I pulled him back every time and we started to fight again - we weren't exactly equally matched; when it came to body strength he's defiantly holding all the cards but I was in mother bear mode, so it was anyone's game. I managed to catch him by surprise with a quick faint and flip kick. He fell back and I watchd as he plummeted to the ground - hitting the concrete hard. I landed a good few feet away and watched him spit a mixture of blood and drool onto the floor. He made no more attempts to chase the others (who were now long gone) but stood, slightly hunched, laughing quietly to himself;

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie…" He suddenly threw his head back and gave a bark of laughter. I narrowed my eyes and intensified my glare; "As much as we look alike, I'm not Ari." I widened my eyes in shock and he noticed; "Oh, yes I know all about that - what a cute pair you and the raven boy make!" I snarled at him and he laughed again; "As much as you think you know everything, you have no idea how little you're actually aware of..." He grinned at me; "I must admit it was amusing to watch you on the street today; you made quite the scene! Did that thing on the big television scare Maxie? Did it? Aw..." He crooned at me and I growled; " It's too bad you don't know that back story, it's a kicker, but it's too long to tell you now and I'm having too much fun taunting you with it. But it doesn't matter anyways I supose; you'll be dead soon anyway." It was my turn to sneer cruelly;

"Now Andy; what in the world would make you think that?" He smiled at me evilly;

"What ever you think I am, I'm no Ari; as I've told you. No. You see I'm much stronger, unbeatable, I'm indestructible-" I interrupted him and pointed with one finger;

"You missed ugly! Really; you think being virtually bald would be a bit of reminder." He growled and I shrugging;

"But like you said; it the differences don't really matter anyway. Because even if you're not Ari, you've missed the most crucial point!" It was my turn to laughed quietly and he bared his teeth, grinning;

"And what would that possibly be?" I raised my eyebrows at him;

"Dear God haven't you read those books? Hello? I'm Maximum Ride." He roared and lunged for me.

Fists were flying again and I tried the same trick as last time to get airborne but he grabbed my ankle leg and ran his claws down my calf; tearing through my skin and making five very deep cuts. I landed hard on the concrete as he pulled me back down, biting my tongue hard. I spat out blood, ignoring the pain, and tried to stand. But the cuts were so deep my leg wouldn't support my weight. He stood back a little and watched me struggle as I tried three times to get back on my feet. But after three times of failing miserably he started advancing. I flipped myself over and onto my back, using my uninjured leg to push myself away as fast as I could. He grinned down maliciously and leapt on me. Using both his legs he pinned my arms to my sides as he straddled me. He lent down so his face was inches from mine and I gagged at the smell of rotting meat;

"I'm so sorry you can't live any longer." he grinned and lent back; "It's been so much...fun!" his paws wrapped themselves around my neck and cut off my airway - digging into my skin so my blood mingled with the sweat I was drenched in.

This wasn't supposed to happen; I was suppose to win, that's what the real Maximum Ride would've done. Ari was supposed to die and say that he never would've hurt Max like this, he was supposed to have something of a heart. But instead it was me dying on the floor - life literally seeping out of me. Anderson was right; he wasn't Ari and he wasn't going to let me escape. He was a heartless killer that followed orders. The blood was now pounding in my ears and my eyes rolled up into my head. The world finally stopped spinning and disappeared completely, to be replaced by a smiling boy with black hair.

This was it; the end…

* * *

><p><strong>And now it's time for this week's totally useless, slightly random fact (brought to you by Mandy's homework planner)!<strong>

**The dot over the letter 'i' is called a tittle - minds out of the gutter please and thank you!**

**And so my friends, as always;  
><strong>**Review!  
><strong>**Fly on!  
><strong>**(Not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Fellow Fan Fiction Followers!**

**It's the Summer Holidays and what does that mean! Exams are over! But I have to break a promise - and trust me I hate me more then you probably will.  
><strong>**Mandy's list of excuses:  
><strong>**1) I have to write up my notes from every subject from the entire year  
><strong>**2) I have to finish half of one art project, start and finish ¾ of a new one (= 3 hours of art per day)  
><strong>**3) lots of holiday homework from my beloved teachers  
><strong>**4) trying to keep up some form sleep  
><strong>**5) couple clubs multiple times a week  
><strong>**6) I have to re-edit the entire story (see below)  
><strong>**7) Unless you write around 10,000 words on average per chapter you have no idea how long it takes to write one of my chapters - as much as I love doing it, it takes forever; it takes me over 24 hours worth of work (that constantly writing) so I can write a chapter, edit it, edit it again, and again, and again, and probably again, then publish one chapter - and I'll have even less time to do that now.**

**It really sucks; I really love writing but growing up has consequences (e.g; friend troubles, boy troubles, homework troubles, exams that control how you will live the rest of your life troubles - summary; it's annoying, makes life interesting, and limits fan fiction writing all in one go). Don't get me wrong it's one hell of a ride but it has it's moments.**

**There is good news on the horizon though! I finished the plot and know exactly what I'm going to be writing about from now on = no writers block = shorter update time = *fanfare music*. All my notes are in my little Fan Fiction notebook, and are ready to be written up into fully fledged chapters!**

**I'll try to get out around two chapters a month in the summer holidays but possibly less (I've written chapter 18 as a first draft, so if people were to review it may mysteriously appear quicker then expected...) but I can safely say that ****Chapter 19 will defiantly be up by September 1 - which isn't saying much, but it better then nothing!**

_And so - now that I'm done moaning, apologizing and telling you all about Mandy's life in a nutshell I give you:_

_**THE ROLL CALL OF WHIZ-BANG PEOPLE DOING STUFF AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

**Thank you to the remarkable reviewers;  
><strong>**winged wolf 2  
><strong>**InMyOwnWorldAgain  
><strong>**M**

**Thank you to the awesome alerters;  
><strong>**Fallen Emo Angel  
><strong>**InMyOwnWorldAgain  
><strong>**Lunara7  
><strong>**Darklightchaos**

**And thank you to the fabulous favourites;  
><strong>**Midnight Sun99  
><strong>**InMyOwnWorldAgain  
><strong>**Darklightchaos**

**I also kinda wanted to reply to a reviewer by the name of M; cause they have no profile that I can post a reply on, and they wrote me a paragraph - seeing so many words of wisdom made me very happy, so I made an effort. Therefore;**

**To M  
><strong>**Glad to be passing the music around; it's part of the reason I wrote a songfic so I could introduce people to my iPod (as they've done for me). I know what you mean about the conflict stuff; I'm editing the entire story after I went back to read it and all I could think of was how could anyone read this crud! It's partly why my updates are so far apart; I'm still editing the rest and trying to update the latest chapter. Thanks for singling out the conflicts especially; I'm trying to get it all sorted out, and it helps to have some guidelines. If your looking for Faxness I've slotted some in for chapter 18 but there's a side dish of something in this one until that time comes...**

_AND FINALLY THE CHAPTER ITSELF_** - one last thank you for to anyone who read my longest authors note so far (and to those who didn't missed crucial information; you fools! Go back and reclaim your knowledge of the coming and goings of It's Always the Quiet Ones)!**

**But now it's time for me to shut up; read on you radical people of Fan Fiction!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17:<span>

Maxtopia + Purple = Inside Of My Head

(Considering the Individual; Discuss Any Change In Level of Bad-Ass)

* * *

><p><span>ELLA POV<span>

Iggy and I reluctantly left the others behind, and I couldn't help glancing over my shoulder as we went our separate ways. I saw that Max was leading the others on, in her usual confident stride, a good few paces in front. She's pretty good at keeping up appearances; but I know as well as she does that she has no idea what she doing and isn't even close to indestructible.

"They'll be fine." I looked back at Iggy who was trying to portray his usual over-confident self (even though he knows, perfectly well, that I can see the worry behind his grin). I smiled little feebly at him and he carried on; "Seriously; Nudge is unfeasible, Max is indestructible, and Fang has to be killed at least twice before he gives in. They can all handle whatever's thrown at them - and that's if they even find anything. They'll be okay, I promise you." I nodded (vaguely aware I wasn't the only one Iggy was trying to convince) but was still slightly worried. Seeing my expression Iggy bumped my shoulder lightly and gave me a heart stopping smile; "Plus you heard Miss Ride; the time of your life awaits - leave the troubles of life behind as I take you on the journey of the best times in your life." He swept his hand in front of him, in a wide arc, and gestured to the road beyond. I frowned slightly and thoughts of the others faded in confusion;

"Okay so one; who's Miss Ride? And two; the time of my life awaits? Are you quite sure about that?" He wiggled his eyebrows and his smile flicked to a more of a mischievous grin. He cleared his throat and thrust one finger in front of me;

"Uno; Miss Ride is Max's name in those oh so mysterious books of prophesy." He put another finger up; "Quatre; why wouldn't you have the time of your life? Your stuck with me; frankly, it can't get any better." I laughed a little, agreeing whole heartedly with him;

"Then what are we waiting for? Let your ego lead the way." He raised an eyebrow and I waited for the dependable witty comeback. But, to my surprise, he dramatically took my hand and set off at a run down the pavement - pulling me along behind…

* * *

><p><span>IGGY POV<span>

I led Ella back down to the tube and we crammed ourselves into the only compartment with more then an inch with space. Why everyone in the whole of London chose to be on this train I don't know, but apart from the old claustrophobic habits kicking in it wasn't a total nightmare - being physically pushed towards the girl you've fallen for isn't the worst thing in the world. My heart was beating at an unhealthy rate (what with Ella and I being crushed from every angle by hundreds of people) but I dealt with it; Max said I was Ella's guard and guide for the day, and a few painful flashback haven't beaten me yet.

We sat there, swaying with the movement of the train, and I couldn't help thinking about Ella - who was trying to look at a leaflet the teachers gave us, quietly sitting next to me. Back before she was in the flock (so to speak) I knew her only from being in most of her classes. It was Nudge who brought her into our group (thanks to a fair few Bambi glares at our leading Brick-Man). I can remember that within a matter of minutes she just seemed to fit in with us. It was weird how fast it happened - considering it took JJ and Tess a couple months to gain half our trust, Ella's three days was pretty impressive. I s'pose it was just one of those things that was meant to be. I can remember her making friends with the flock and, in time, moving to sit next to me in the lessons we had together. Everyone in the flock is close with one another, but Ella and I are different - good different, but still different.

But that was all the way back in the first year - and being 11 years old was far in the past. Just like my feelings for one of my best friends. It was only about a year ago I noticed Ella; you know the sudden eureka moment when everything is suddenly crystal clear - and it kinda scares you a bit but (thinking about it) you wonder why it took you so long to come to that realization. I mean; I always knew Ella was a fairly popular (not to mention pretty) but I actually started to notice what other guys saw in her. She went from being the one I wanted to beat in competition, to the one I wanted to win over.

It has been a year since that first thought crossed my mind, but I still feel the same; only when Max hinted she may feel the same way, did I think I may actually have a shot with it all - up until then I was more of a dreamer. I only wonder if she'd want the same thing...

I smiled, looking down at her; watching as she flicked through the leaflet. She glanced around (feeling someone looking at her) and eventually focused on me. I swallowed hard; just don't look into the eyes, don't fall into the eyes, talk to her - it's not that hard. She blinked, waiting for me to speak, her dark eyelashes lining her beautiful brown eyes. Eyes so dark you could barely make out the pupil, but warm looking all the same. Eyes I could stare at for hours….don't do it….don't….I…um…oh shit…

"Iggy, are you okay?"

"Er..." I shook the hair out of my face, stuttering for a second;"Y-yeah, sorry...dozed off for a sec..." I cleared my throat, fluently cursing over and over in my head; "So where do you want to go first?" She shrugged, smiling;

"I don't really care, closest thing to us I s'pose." I extracted an arm (that was currently wedged between us);

"Let's see the list." She handed it over and I scanned down it. Most of them were spread around London, and I picked out the ones I knew she'd prefer to see. The train stopped at a jolt and I accidentally flew into her for the fourth time in a row. I sat back in my seat, feeling a little pink around the ears, and muttered sheepishly;

"Sorry." She smiled at me reassuringly, shaking her head slightly and lent back in her seat. I looked down at the mini map on my lap; "I'm thinking we go stand on a random bridge of the River Thames (just for the hell of it), see Buckingham Palace (cause it's meant to be pretty impressive), and then St James' Park to finish with. We don't have time to see much, plus; St James' Park has a garden for you and cafe for me - I'll need to refuel." I looked down to see a slight frown on her perfect face;

"But what about the question sheet?" I smiled;

"We'll find it out on the computer; this Starbucks we're meeting at also happens to be an internet café." She looked a little taken a back;

"But isn't that cheating?" I shook my head exasperated, smirking slightly - I'd forgotten how much of a goody two shoes she could be. I lowered my voice and whispered in her ear;

"Ella we've just been chased by rabid wolf men, run for a good couple of miles, and found out Max could possibly die because of that thing on those TVs. We're even supposed to be on holiday. I think we've earned a bit of a break...and it's not for a test or anything so it's not technically cheating." I lent back to see her expression still a little disapproving and sighed; "Come on, just this once; break the rules a little. For me?" She looked up at me and rolled her eyes;

"Well I'm not going to say no now am I?" I smiled to myself as the train stopped dead at the next platform. She took my hand and pulled me to my feet; "This is our stop; commencing escape." I pushed my way through the mob and jumped onto the platform, Ella following close behind. We raced up the steps, laughing as we made our impressive mission impossible escape - coming out above ground on the surface of the big wide world…

* * *

><p><span>ELLA POV<span>

We walked for around 20 minutes before we came to the first bridge on the Thames. I took Iggy's picture (while he was being his usual overenthusiastic self), before he grabbed it to take a picture of the both of us. I got a picture of the London eye after five attempts (thanks to Iggy sticking his head in front of the camera lens), before we meandered all the way back to the underground...

* * *

><p>We took the tube to Buckingham Palace and took a couple more pictures - but after running from Erasers (and seeing my sister collapse - just from looking at a virtual image) we didn't see anything ground-breaking. It was all good but not the best thing I've seen so far (considering Iggy carried me all the way here).<p>

We walked around the corner from Buckingham and ended up in front of St James' park. We strolled along the garden paths, chatting for a while, and by the time we'd seen most of the shrubbery the sun had come out from behind the clouds. We ended up sitting on the edge of a small fountain, still chatting away. The conversation trailed off slowly and flowed into a comfortable silence. I looked out across the massive pond a good few feet away; smiling as the yellow sun glinted off its surface. I sighed happily, and took a deep breath of fresh(ish) London air. The sun on my skin was warm (giving me goosebumps) and I barley noticed Iggy's gaze. But as the clouds swept the warmth away again I turned around to find his sky blue eyes full of emotions I couldn't quite interpret. It was one of the things that I loved about Iggy; he's so open yet hard to understand. He wears his heart on his sleeve but you rarely ever know what he's truly feeling, partly because every emotion he shows so hard to decipher - which is probably because he spends most of his time being a bit of a jokester. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back softly, looking at my eyes;

"You have beautiful eyes Ella." I went slightly red and looked down at my lap embarrassed; I could tell he was being sincere but saw no sign of love on his face - which didn't mean anything anyway. I started to twist my hands together in my lap, slowly but feverishly (as I always do when I over think everything and anything). Sure enough Mr Know-It-All asked;

"What ya thinking about?" I shrugged in a 'nothing' sorta way, as dozens of thoughts ran through my head. Does he not feel the same way about me as I feel about him...is he just saying that as an observation or is it meant to be a hint or something...or maybe he's just saying it to make me feel better about today, and he really likes Tess anyway...I think...I mean they talk alone together loads...he probably likes her...what would happen if they started going out...does he have any feelings for me under the surface...we've always been friends, best friends, and I don't want to lose that to Tess...I can't...I- I felt my hands being pulled apart and rested on my lap. I blinked and looked up at Iggy, feeling a little dazed as he raised his eyebrows; "You think any more you'll have steam coming out your ears." I shrugged, still a little out of it, and blinked several times.

I was about to start freaking out all over again when I felt little water splash onto my back. I jumped to my feet as the cool liquid soaked through my dress and make contact with my skin. Stood up straight I stayed still, turning my head slowly to look at Iggy (who was grinning innocently at my narrowed eyes). I smiled evilly, turning around to face him, and whispered in a deadly tone of voice;

"Right!" Before he could realise what was happening, I swept my hand through the water in the fountain and tossed it at Iggy's head. As he hadn't moved in time the water hit his long strawberry blonde hair and his jaw dropped - messing up his hair was obviously crossing some sort of line. I flicked a single drop of water on the end of one of my fingers and it hit him on the nose. He raised his fist and shouted jokingly;

"For Sparta!" I turned on my heel and ran, laughing as I went. My ballet shoes sent gravel everywhere as I sprinted away, and bird bones caught me up within seconds. I stupidly ran around the boundary of the fountain and my dress was pretty sodden by the time I realised it was pointless to keep running. I couldn't out run him, so quickly pivoted on the spot; grabbing a handful of water in one hand and ready to face him head on. But as soon as I had turned around I found that, because of his sprinting, Iggy had stopped barley an inch behind me. And we now were nose to nose. Eyes locked on each other. I raised my hand to throw my handful of water in his face, but (without breaking eye contact) he caught it and it cascaded back down my arm. We stared at each other, still nose to nose, neither moving an inch.

His eyes flicked from my own eyes to my mouth and back again, almost asking. My gaze slowly slid down to his mouth and slowly back again. I felt a pair of skinny arms slide around my waist, pulling me in as he kissed me. I paused for a second in shock, not quite making the connection of what was happening and not knowing how to react. After barley a few seconds I hadn't moved and Iggy started to pull away; but thankfully my snail of a brain made the connection and I clung to his shirt just in time (pulling him back). He set his head at a better angle and I tangled my hands in his sodden hair.

This was Iggy kissing me. Me. Ella Martinez. It was one of those WTF moments that just feels so right…

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

All sound had cut off now and all I could hear was my blood pumping furiously; trying to keep me alive for a second longer. I felt a wetness streak down my dirt-stained cheeks as the image of the black-haired boy began to fade.

- Suddenly the silence shattered. The hands on my throat were gone and everything came flooded back. I took a massive gulp of air, clutching my throat in relief, and sat up way to fast - meaning my new and blurry world darted around me haphazardly. I rolled over onto my stomach and tried to calm my breathing down a little, desperate to get back onto my feet. I pushed myself up with the palm of my hands but felt my stomach's contents bubbling to the surface, so I fell to the floor again.

I rolled back over, onto my back, staring at the high ceiling (which was still going in and out of focus). I still felt like I was going chunder everywhere, but pushed it down as much as possible - I'm already a bloody cripple, I don't need to be covered in puke as well. I lay on the concrete, hoping Anderson wouldn't appear above me again - being almost dead once a day is more then enough for me.

Unable to see what was going on I relied on my hearing to tell me what was going on. All I could make out was a lot of banging, grunting, and several sharp intakes of breath here and there - along-side the average science-fiction movie sound effects (we were just missing the music).

But after several minutes, as the room managed to stand still, I heard an almighty crash at the other end of the large hanger. I heard a few footsteps, then and what sounded like a finial hit smacking into its target. All scuffling stopped, leaving only the sound of someone breathing heavily. Time slowed down as I waited for friend or foe to mock or mutilate me. Every second stretched out and it felt like over a minute before I even heard footsteps. The sound of shoes smacking against the concrete echoed around the empty hanger, and my heart started to speed up. After an age a voice echoed around the hanger, show-business style;

"Good afternoon Miss Ride; I'm Fang and I'll be saving your ass today."

I sighed in relief as someone's dark eyes looked down at me through strands of long windswept black hair. Fang's face was tight with worry as he knelt down beside me;

"No security and an original 'Max' plan? Where was my brain when I agreed to go along with that?" I glared at him, disregarding the Maximum Ride quote, but he scowled back; "Well I s'pose it worked well if you were going for certain death." He slid his arms underneath me and picked me up bridal style. Feeling a little guilty, I shrugged;

"So I may have forgotten the last bit with Anderson, but it was going pretty well until he crippled me." Fang gritted his teeth;

"Yeah, I saw." I frowned at him as he rolled his eyes, growling; "I wasn't about to leave you two alone. I knew one of you would have their throats ripped out and I wanted to make sure it wasn't you." He looked very pissed off and I looked down at my hands as he started walking out of the hanger. I did have a plan (technically) but I keep forgetting that one small vaguely important detail.

_Similarities._

Thank you Val.

_That was a very stupid fight to pick Maximum, you should of let Fang help._

Well you're the one who's meant to be the one who can see my entire destiny, you could've at least sent a little warning my way. I don't know, something along the lines of; be ready to face suffocation if you fight the top dog single handedly - you like riddles, why not throw one of them in?

_You know I can't do that Maximum._

You are a freaking voice in my head, why the hell not.

_Because it doesn't work like that._

Since when did you follow any sort of rules?

_I have always followed orders, from both myself and others._

Yourself, seriously? I tell myself to go for a run everyday, doesn't mean I can be asked to actually do it.

_It's complicated._

Then give me the simple version.

_I can't, not yet; there will come a time when you will know, but that time isn't now. I-no 'it' won't allow me to._

I get the impression that that little slip up means something.

_Don't go down that road Maximum._

Ooooo! Did I touch a nerve.

_For your own health, stay away from that subject._

Why?

_Ask me anything else, but leave that subject alone. I will come back to it, but it'll be on my own terms. Don't even think about it, it's too dangerous._

Val we're not in a movie; thoughts aren't going to kill me.

_Humans don't have wings but I'm guessing you wouldn't object to that idea._

I'll have you know the correct terminology is avian-non-American!

_Which proves my point; so stay away._

So apart from your slippery friend who do you take orders from?

_I can't tell you but I certainly don't take them, it's not me._

But you just said-

_Maximum FORGET ABOUT IT!_

Why?

_Maximum!_

I don't get what the big deal is!

_Maximum Please!_

What harm could it do? One little answer

_I'm sorry…_

What do you mean you're sorry, sorry isn't an answer! Val! Val! VAL! I know you can hear me! Val? Va-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHEEEEEEEIIIIII!" I screamed as my head split open and the voice of that experiment shattered my very soul.

_…MAXIMUM…_

_…MAXIMUM…_

_…I AWAIT YOU…_

_…DON'T KEEP ME WAITING…_

I felt myself being lowered to the ground and thrashed around on the floor uncontrollably, as pain took over every cell in my body, I heard the faint sounds of someone calling my name.

_…I GROW BORED…_

_…IT'S TIRING TO SIT WAITING…_

_…SO LONG…_

Leave me alone!

_…HURRY UP OR I'LL START HAVING FUN WITHOUT YOU…_

_…AND FANG WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE…_

I was curled up in a ball, only just holding back my screams by biting my bottom lip excruciatingly hard. I barely had any senses left; the pain was over-riding all feeling in my body. But without warning reality was cut off completely. And I fell into the darkness…

* * *

><p>I floated, paper-like, landing face down on something soft; making no sound except a quiet whoosh, as the air beneath me was moved under my weight. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see I was lying on what looked like purple grass. I sat up and back on my heels, cautiously, assessing my surroundings.<p>

As if today wasn't exciting enough I found I was surrounded by a grassy world of purple - shaded in in every colour you could imagine; from violet to mov, from lilac to indigo. It looked like a field from shampoo advert; one that'd decided to turn the entire set into a fairytale world. Trees lined one side of a field and the meadow itself was longer and wider then I could see. The grass was long, the flowers were in bloom, and a faint mist hung low over the ground. A breeze ruffled my clothes which (looking down) I saw were my favorite pajamas.

Confusing wasn't the word I was looking for; it doesn't really cover the insanity when you jump from the reality of one's head exploding (after a vicious fight to the death), to some kind of messed up smurf world (wear your everyday uniform is fluffy pyjamas). In one word; mind-fuck…

"Well I tried to warn you..." A voice seemed to echo off the few clouds in the sky and I span around searching for its source. It almost sounded like..:

"Val?" There was no answer, only the gentle breeze and the rustle of leaves under light feet. Still searching blindly I managed to make out a figure coming towards me through a hazy purple mist. I could only see the outline, but from what I could make out it looked human.

"You don't listen to instructions very well, do you Maximum?" Yep; that's defiantly Val. I craned my neck, trying to get a better view of the figure, and said quietly;

"Glad to know we're on the same page…" It finally reached the very edge of the tree line, barley 20 ft away, and stopped. Revealing itself. It wasn't a monster. It wasn't even a creepy little kid out of a horror movie. It was something totally unexpected.

"This isn't how I usually look, but for the sake of your mental health, I've gone with how I may have looked (had it not been for the current circumstances)."

"Um...thanks...I guess…" I was a little lost for words. It's not everyday you get to see the voice in your head as a human being, and an innocent looking one at that - who just happened to have a slightly similar appearance to my own. She had dusty blonde hair that was dead straight and stretched down to her ankles. Her skin was a similar colour to my own, but she had a few freckles. She looked slightly smaller then me, but the wrinkles on her fore-head (and her slightly sunken eyes) gave me the impression she was on the brink of adult-hood. There were only two things that I could pick out which were out of the ordinary;  
>1) She was wearing a hospital gown<br>2) Her eyes seemed to pulse with colour - the brown irises faded to almost white, then regained their colour (it happened very slowly; almost unnoticeable but it was defiantly there).  
>I couldn't quite think what to say; I didn't really think I'd ever meet this...er...'side' of Val - certainly not in a messed up dream.<p>

"Technically speaking this isn't a dream." I raised my eyebrows;

"So what, I've been teleported?" She tilted her head towards one shoulder;

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Not a dream." I put a hand on one hip;

"Are you seriously going to do this?" Val almost smirked;

"Maximum, as I'm sure you're now aware of, when I don't tell you something it's for a very good reason. So this is me telling you; do yourself a favour, and don't ask." I let out a breath;

"So what am I still doing here if you can't tell me anything." Val shrugged and gestured towards the indigo sky;

"Don't ask me; we're in your head." I pointed at her triumphantly;

"Ahaaa! Round one to me I think." Val face palmed and shook her head at the slip up but I carried on; "So we're in my head but not in a dream. Then how are you here; I take it you don't live here." She sighed;

"Steer away from that please." I crossed my arms;

"Fine, then why are you here?" Val smiled at me;

"I felt like having some conversation."

"You can't just barge your way into my head!" She studied her nails nonchalantly;

"I just did." I glared lightly at her in annoyance;

"Fine then you're going to answer some questions!" She smiled again;

"Easier said then done if you'll remember." I ignored her and stroked my imaginary beard, thinking;

"...hmmm...why do you look like that?" She started to walk towards me;

"Well I would've been born like this, but that's not the way (as you say) 'it all went down'. I look similar to you for a reason but that's all I can tell you."

"Okay; then what's with the hospital gown?" She looked away from me;

"Not telling."

"Fine then, how old are you?"

"Can't saaaay."

"How are you here?"

"Access Denied."

"What are you?"

"It's a secret."

"Are you going to tell me anything?" She looked slightly exasperated;

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you're going to be nice and calm down a little." She came up level with me, and I pressed all my anger into a massive box to vent on someone else later, before taking a calming breath;

"...Okay...would you like to sit down?" She returned my fake smile genuinely;

"I would." I gestured at the grass but Val raised her eyebrows; "On what." I looked at her in disbelief;

"Seriously? You're in my head, standing in a purple world, and your worried about getting a dirty butt?" She shrugged;

"I prefer something you're meant to sit on, I don't see much furniture." I looked around hopelessly

"Well there's no furniture here!" She looked at me with what I thought might be her fortune cookie face;

"It's you're head, use it well." I laughed a little;

"I refuse to believe I'm a wizard when in my own head." She rolled her eyes;

"No, I didn't mean that specifically; but as far as I know you're imagination is pretty good. Right now you're inside your own head - go figure." I raised my eyebrows but Val looked totally serious. Feeling like a total prat I waved my arms around like a psychotic conductor and just like that several cushions and a simple coffee table laden with cupcakes plopped out of the air. I lowered my arms slowly, shocked;

"Little freaky..." Val sank down on one of the cushions;

"I'm in you're head, that's not exactly natural." I cautiously sang down on a cushion, cross legged and on the other side of the table. I half expected a group of banana assassins would jump out the long grass (riding on Pokemon) and ready to strike - it's my head and, considering I've just broken many laws of physics, (frankly) I wouldn't be surprised. I drummed on the coffee table;

"So...what now?" She smiled at me

"I'd like to have a chat."

"...Haven't we been doing that already?" Val raised her eyebrows;

"No; you've been going nuts and demanding answers from me (which is perfectly natural) - as you say it's not every day you see the voice in your head as an actual person. As of now, we're having a more relaxed conversation." I tapped my chin in fake bewilderment;

"Now why do I feel like I'm being lectured by my mother?" Val glared at me and I looked down at the wooden coffee table, fiddling with a loose piece of wood;

"So what'd ya want to talk about? The newest trends on the high street? Well you've picked the wrong head to invade." She grimaced;

"Nope; just three things - then I'll leave you in peace." My shoulders sunk;

"Couldn't you have said that at the start?" Val laughed;

"What; do it the easy way? We are in you're head, there is not concept of easy. You think of the most challenging way possible to do the easiest thing in the world, and you'd do it every single time - which is good in some respects and bad in others." I nodded in agreement and Val smiled slightly, but soon resumed a more serious expression; "However; right now I need you to listen to me Maximum, because I can't tell you this directly and you'll need to think about it carefully. I won't stop you asking questions but I can't guarantee I can answer them. You'll also need to save any questions until the end." I nodded stiffly (resisting the overpowering urge to salute) and Val continued; "My first point is about when the times comes fro you to save the world. You'll need to keep a few things in mind, it'll be crucial for how the future lays itself out. Remember seven things-"

"Seven, you said three!" Val looked at me pointedly and I muttered; "Sorry" before she continued, counting each point off on her fingers as she went;

"Number 1) It's got to be you.  
>Number 2) You must also give up everything you have, to gain the higher ground - it's the only way.<br>Number 3) Everyone has weaknesses, no matter what it is - nothing is indestructible.  
>Number 4) Don't rely on the things and people around you, you must find the strength within yourself.<br>Number 5) There is more to it then meets the eye, you must dig through the layers to find the answers.  
>Number 6) You must lock your weakness away or it'll be your downfall.<br>And lastly 7) Nothing is impossible, only improbable.

My second point refers to the books. I somewhat had a hand in them, and they are there to help, but they are not always accurate - as you now know. Secrets are called secrets for a reason, and it's your job to reveal them - not Fang, not the flock, only you. There is a group that may help you along the way, but in the end it's you or nothing.

My third point is about the people around you - again I have some tips;  
>1) Don't judge a book by it's cover.<br>2) Know your friends and yourself inside out; for they can be greater enemies then the people who will fight against you.  
>3) Lastly stay alert; it's always the quiet ones that will tip the balance.<br>Now, we haven't got long; any quick questions?" I realised my mouth was hanging open slightly and closed it;

"Nothing that you can actually tell me mistress fortune cookie." Val smiled sadly and said;

"Good. On another note; I'm going to have to go soon, and I won't be in contact for a while. It shouldn't make that much of a difference and it'll hopefully teach you to not rely on me too much - but just to warn you." She picked up a cupcake and studied it while I frowned at her;

"What? Going where? Why-" Val interrupted with a loud sigh, setting the cupcake down;

"I can't tell you but it'll be too dangerous for the both of us; and as psychotic as you think I am I don't want to cause you more pain then necessary. But I do want to leave you with one more thing."

"Yeah?" She smiled at me mischievously;

"By the time I'm back I want to see you and Fang together." I looked down at my lap, studying my hands;

"Yeah; you and the rest of the world…" She shook a finger at me, knowingly;

"Upbupbupbupbup; don't you tell me you don't want it just as much! You know as well as I do how you really feel - you're just too scared to admit it because you don't want to make yourself appear vulnerable. Follow by example; your sister's already put herself out there."

"Wait! Where does Ella come into this?" But Val only smiled at me and said warmly;

"Good bye Maximum..."

And before I could say anymore she leant over the table, with one arm extended, and touched my forehead - just above the bridge of my nose. I got a brief glimpse of her smiling face before I blinked, and she disappeared. Replaced by the familiar blackness…

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I blinked heavily, as colours of my non-purple surroundings filled my vision. I sat up, my eyes darting around the room and taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. I rubbed my eyes and, on a second sweep of the room, realised I was in my dorm (back at the hotel). Feeling unusually comfortable I glanced at the cream sheets I lay on, and found them pulled up to my waist. I heard footsteps inside the bathroom and saw a certain black haired boy smile as he emerged from the doorway to see me awakealive. His smile faded slightly and he now looked at me with a worried expression, as he sat on the end of my bedspread. I felt achey all over, and a dull throb pulsed through my body as put a hand to my head;

"How exactly did we get here?" He raised his eyebrows;

"Well after you passed out I thought the best thing to do was to fly you back here - I stayed invisible so we could land on the hotel roof. I found the key card in your jacket and we've been here for just over an hour." I sat up a little straighter, still holding a hand to my forehead;

"And the kids from the institute?" Fang smiled slightly;

"Nudge got them out. She called me just as we got back to say they'd all...umm...left." I grimaced;

"Let me guess; the bird boy and or girl convinced Nudge they'd take them all." He frowned and gave me a look that said 'books?' to which I nodded. The crinkles re-appeared in his forehead again;

"So you okay?" I shrugged;

"I've been better. My left leg is pretty messed up and I had a really freaky dream - no, wait, Val said it wasn't a dream." He gave me a look that plainly said 'carry on', so I continued;

"Well Val started telling me off for almost getting killed and slipped up when saying something about orders. I went on and on, even though Val told me to leave it, but it sounded like it meant something big - she's never slipped up before, it seemed really odd. Anyway she said it could do me some damage and I asked how but she just refused to tell me. I pressed a few more times then she said 'I'm sorry' and it felt like my head had split open. Then that thing on the TVs invaded my head. It told me it's tired of waiting for this fight to the death thing and to hurry up or…" I bit my lip, recalling it's last few words, and Fang put a hand over the top of mine - squeezing it in encouragement. I swallowed hard and finished quietly; "or you'd be the first to die." He raised his eyebrows;

"Do you honestly think that'll happen?" He didn't look disbelieving, if anything his expression was looking for comfort - I just wished I could give it to him without lying;

"Well, lately I've had not one but two voices in my head - one of which makes me pass out every time I even see an image of it, let alone hear it. Nothing is impossible but I'm not going to let it happen." Fang smiled sadly;

"You can't change fate Max." I looked indignantly at him;

"Of course I can! I'm the one with the magical destiny and that's gotta mean something!" He looked doubtful and flicked the hair out of his eyes with his thinking face on;

"You said she after Val - I thought you couldn't really tell what the voice was. The only reason you called it Val was cause it was from some sort of book..." I tilted my head;

"Yeah that was the really weird part of it. When I passed out I ended up inside my own head (which happened to be a field where everything was purple) and I had a chat with Val. I made cupcakes and a coffee table appear and she told me loads of riddles about my 'destiny'." I paused to see Fang's looking at me with a WTH expression (which was expected - now I say it out loud it does make me sound a little psychotic) but I shrugged it off and carried on; "Long story, anyway...She actually looks normal and told me it would be what she would look like right now, if not for 'the current circumstances'. Once we stopped arguing she told me a load of stuff that I need to do to save the world - which sounded little a list of super hero's mantras. Then she…" I trailed off thinking about her words about me and Mr Smiley-Brick-Wall-Jones. He lent forwards, pulling me out of my thoughts;

"Then she…" I smiled;

"Said that something has happened between Ella and Iggy - and I think we both know what that means." Fang smiled and said;

"About time…" He chuckled silently and accidentally lent back onto my injured leg. I winced sharply and he lent forwards again;

"Crap, sorry. How is it?" I grimaced, my voice a little strained;

"Burning a little right now but pretty good by my usual standards." He got off the bed;

"I've wrapped it up. It was really deep so I thought it was better to be safe then sorry." I nodded and gently lifted my legs over the side of the bed. My feet just brushed the floor, and I swung them over the carpet. Fang stood in front of me (ready to catch me if I fell) and said in a disbelieving tone; "You really think you'll be able to walk?" I nodded strongly and he hesitated slightly before putting an arm around me for support. I let out a deep breath and stood up, balancing on my uninjured leg easily. I braced myself and extended the other leg forwards, then gently lowered it to the ground. I smiled;

"Yep; I'm fine." I stepped away from Fang on my good leg then put all my weight on my injured leg; result = narrowly escaped face-plant impacting on a dirty carpet (only missed due to Sir Fangsalot catching me in the nick of time - as he always seems to). He pulled me back up and I reluctantly used him as a balance as he said;

"I don't think so some how." I scowled up at him and he gave me a half smile. I ducked underneath his arm and fell back onto the bed; tactically escaping the embarrassment of going red whilst under the view of Mr Freaking Smiley-Brick-Wall-Jones. I screwed up my eyes and rubbed them furiously. Opening them I saw him smirking at me; "Try and get some more sleep. We're good at healing but it'll speed up the process." I rolled my eyes at him and grumbled;

"I don't sleep during the day time." He laughed a little;

"If you weren't woken up each morning you'd sleep at least six hours more then the rest of the flock; and we all wake up around 6am. You cannot say you can't sleep in the day." I scowled and drew the covers up to my chin;

"Well maybe I don't like sleeping more then once; I don't want any more nightmares then strictly necessary." He smiled ever-so slightly;

"You won't have any nightmares." I turned back over on to my back, facing the ceiling, and closed my eyes;

"You don't know that." I felt lips brush against the creases on my forehead;

"Yes I do." I heard a light thump as Fang sat down on the floor beside my bed. My brain kicked into motion again; jump starting many wonderfully weird emotions and thoughts in my head. I think it's safe to say that there's no way I was going to fall asleep now...

* * *

><p><strong>And now it's time for Almost-Pointless-Probably-Useless-Fact Of The Week (Brought To You By Mandy's Planner);<strong>

**In Denmark there are twice as many pigs as people - why I don't know, but you don't question the homework planner - you just don't...*planner laughs evilly***

**And so my friends, as always;  
><strong>**Review  
><strong>**Fly on  
><strong>**(Not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salutations old and new subjects of It's Always the Quiet Ones!**

**I'm holding the last Maximum Ride book in my hand right now! :O Reading will commence once this chapter is up and running, but I wanted to warn you guys that my story only includes the books up to Fang - but only for the moment, and you'll know when nevermore comes into play...**

**Unlike last week I've limited my ramblings to the above, and the lists of songs and thanks;**

**So here's this weeks songs…  
><strong>**Fix you by Coldplay  
><strong>**I'm yours by Jason Mraz (only mentioned)**

**And here's the ROLL CALL OF WHIZ-BANG PEOPLE DOING STUFF AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!  
><strong>**Thank you to the remarkable reviewers;  
><strong>**PeaceLoveMusic779  
><strong>**The NamelessGirl  
><strong>**InMyOwnWorldAgain  
><strong>**And thank you to the awesome alerters;  
><strong>**KARontheroad  
><strong>**PeaceLoveMusic779**

**This one's for you guys! Read onwards you radical people of Fan Fiction...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18:<span>

A Kiss With A Fist

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

I spent over an hour trying to get to sleep, but was unsuccessful on so many levels. I don't exactly dream easy and it didn't really help that;  
>1) I'd narrowly escaped death merely hours ago<br>2) Had a load of dirt on iTex sitting within arms reach and  
>3) Just been kissed by my best friend (who I just happen to have fallen in love with).<p>

Therefore sleep (in any shape or form) wasn't looking likely. Which is why I spent the hour curled up under the duvet and looking over Fang's shoulder - only remaining undetected thanks to my experience in feigning sleep (when you spend most of your life sleeping, you pick up a few tricks). Fang was sat up, his back leaning against the side of my bed, reading through the stack papers we'd gotten from the Institute (perfectly positioned for me to look over his shoulder).

All the papers had that annoying code on them, but among the random letters and numbers were tit bits of information. On every page there was at least one picture of someone in the flock (including me - though not as many, as I wasn't there very long). In every single one we were strapped to an operating table and looked a little different (possibly around a month older). Underneath each picture was a load of numbers and at the very bottom were some unencrypted notes. Nothing interesting; they usually contained information on how unco-operative we were being (which meant mine and Fang's were fairly long winded).

After Fang had gone through half our stash, reading time was interrupted by his phone buzzing. I closed my eyes (as he turned to check it hadn't woken me) and heard him answer the phone. I didn't use my raptor hearing (as I could barely walk, I didn't think bird-kid-powers were a good idea right now) but I didn't need too. Fang stayed in the prime position and I recognized Iggy's voice on the other end of the phone. I caught something about meeting them in the café and relaxed, not bothering to listen into their conversation if everything was okay.

After a few minutes Fang flipped the cover of his case back over his phone and stood up. I opened my eyes to a slit and saw him stretch with his back to me; a small, fluffy, single feather falling to the floor as he did so. He started ambling for the door, calling as he went;

"Let's go Max." I opened my eyes slowly and yawned for effect. Fang smirked slightly and I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly;

"What." He shook his head in disbelief;

"There's no way you were asleep." I scoffed lightly;

"And how would you know that?" He smirked at me again;

"Because you always either have a random conversation with yourself, snore loudly or thrash around. For the last hour all you've done is lie there and breathe in my ear." I scowled at him and he kept his smirk in place changing his tone slightly; "Can you walk?" I shrugged, swinging my legs out of bed to give it a go. I stood on my good leg, then tried my weight on the injured one. It only just took it (and I had a bit of a limp going on) but I think I could do it. I nodded at him, proudly and he looked disbelievingly at me. I raised my eyebrows and tried to walk as normally as possible. It was slow but I passed Brick-Boy in the doorway without collapsing - as I seem to be making a habit of doing.

I saw him looking for any sign of weakness in my injured leg and did my best to ignore the stabbing pain that shot up my calf, every time I twitched a muscle. Usually bird powers would get me up and running a marathon in no time (as per usual) but it was a very deep cut - and I pretty sure I may need a few stitches when I get home; Anderson tore through quite a lot of muscle.

Fang closed the door behind us, took my hand, and disappeared into thin air. Looking down I saw I'd vanished too and felt someone pulling my hand down the hall. Too tired to resist, I let Fang lead me out of the hotel and into the streets below…

* * *

><p>We reappeared in a quiet alley way and walked normally for the rest of the way - well; as normally as one cautious and one crippled bird-kid can. It took us barley a minute to get to the coffee shop, and we found the others already in there.<p>

I pushed open the door to be met by a strong wave of cleaning fluid and coffee. Trying not to cough I followed Fang over the threshold. We headed over to the others, who were sitting around a computer; Nudge behind the screen, Iggy noting something down, and Ella casually oogling at Iggy. Iggy finished writing on the paper with a final flourish, and folded it up, before putting in in the back pocket of his jeans. We sank down in the two vacant chairs and they looked up as the metal creaked beneath our weight; all smiling a little guiltily. I looked at them a little condescendingly and crossed my arms;

"What've you done?" Iggy and Nudge looked innocent but Ella wasn't as good at lying as they were. I frowned at her and she held up her hands;

"Nudge was getting the last of the answers to the stupid sheet, nothing to do with me!" I smiled at her evilly and said;

"Actually I'm not that bothered with what Nudge has done; that question was aimed more at you and Iggy. Val's been telling me some interesting stories of the events of this afternoon." Ella went red and looked sideways at Iggy; having a classic Max-Fang-no-word-conversation - which, granted, does take some skill (even for a facial linguist such as myself). I looked from one to the other and, whilst waiting for her answer, took in their appearance. Both of their clothes were covered in damp splash marks, and (even more unusual) Iggy's hair was completely out of place - vain isn't the word I'd use but it comes pretty dang close. I smiled and looked at Fang; who confirmed my assumptions that there was truth in what Val had told me about their little 'excursion' (and, in case you haven't noticed by now, Fang's never wrong). We both looked back at Ella and Iggy, very slowly, then (just as slowly) both lent forward over the table. At the same time we raised our arms and propped ourselves up with our elbows - thinking about it, we should really hire a Flock film crew; a few of these moments are meant for the movies. I smiled evilly and chose the weakest subject;

"Sooooooo…..Ella. Tell me about your little trip around London?" Ella smiled (focusing on her shoes and going even redder then before); searching for the best way to put it. As it turned out she didn't need to, because Iggy took her hand and rested both of them on the table, leaning back;

"Well, in short, we beat you and Fang to first flock couple." Nudge squealed from beside Iggy and Ella hid her face in his shoulder, smiling like an idiot. She looked up at him briefly (with a lovey-dovey expression on her face) and he smiled back down at her. Ella shook her head, then disappeared back into his shoulder, as Iggy turned back to me (frowning suddenly);

"Wait, how did Val know about it in the first place?" I shrugged and said dramatically;

"Ah, well I'm told that she can see what everyone's thinking, but she just chooses to only speak to me as I'm the chosen one!" Iggy tilted his head to one side;

"Isn't that a little worrying, having something that's apparently that powerful inside your head - she can't make you do stuff can she?." I shook my head in exasperation;

"Well, funnily enough, I've been talking to her about that. Apparently she's on my side and isn't actually in my head; she just speaks to me from inside it. I tried to ask her more about it but then all hell kinda broke loose…" Iggy nodded at me to go on and I looked at Fang, before saying;

"Well; that's another story…"

* * *

><p>We spent the next hour in that little internet café; filling Iggy and Ella in on the action that they'd missed and sorting through some of the papers we'd gotten from the institute. But even after Nudge tried using her 'friendship' with technology, we still couldn't find any way of deciphering the code.<p>

Finally we gave it up for the day and trudged back to the hotel, at a slower pace then usual; partly because of my leg and partly because we all felt a little resigned - we'd just found buckets worth of dirt on iTex and then realized we couldn't actually do anything with it. I had no idea where the other experiments had gone either and tried to convince myself that that was good news - as my heroic death attempt would otherwise seem that little bit more pointless and unnecessary then originally planned.

As we entered the hotel lobby we handed in our Quiz sheet to the teachers, and waited another hour (in our 'dorm') for the rest of the students to arrive. The only other highlight of the evening (apart then eating another buffet dinner), was we followed the school to iMax where we watched 'Avengers Assemble'. It was one of those feel good action movies and made me feel a little better about today (because after being chased, fighting for my life, almost dying, coming dangerously close to an imploding brain, and failing to discover the innermost secrets of iTex I wasn't exactly full pink bunnies and rainbows). We were all feeling a little wound up, and no none was very relaxed, but even Fang found time to laugh quietly (in between routine perimeter sweeps).

There's just nothing quite like having a full stomach, sitting with most of your family, and laughing a little; able to watch a few scenes of the incredible hulk (casually smashing up an evil god), and iron man (insulting just about everyone on the planet) without being attacked/kidnapped half way through. That and a little bit of magic it can pluck you from the tesseract of depression in just under two hours - on a good day…

* * *

><p>The next day my leg had healed almost completely, and I was feeling a little more bouncy then the day before (advantage 4 of being a bird-kid). We had our usual 3 helpings of breakfast and wasted no more time in leaving the rest of the school behind; souring for familiar horizons.<p>

We kept up a slower pace then we had done on the way up; partly because I was determined to fly home under my own wing-power and partly because Ella and Iggy were hanging back, busy being the group's love-birds; kinda cute but (as Ella's sister) kinda weird at the same time…

* * *

><p>The last week of school wasn't amazing. We had this weird culture week instead of doing normal work; which isn't the most exciting thing in the world but it means I escape from a week of seeing Mrs Ellis *unnecessary guitar solo*. The only down side to this week of freedom, was that they made new classes via a computer generating random groups for each year. Frankly, this called for chaos - and boy did chaos RSVP. Predictably I got put in a class with none of the flock, an increasingly clingy Sammy m'boy, and was one of three girls - just me, Bridget and Lissa; one heck of a team!<p>

So I spent a week in hell, running away from 3 people who are apparently desperate to ruin my life - Lissa (one of my many 'haters'), Bridget (under the impression I stole Fang from her) and Sam (with his superglue at the ready). The only little glimmer of hope in the distance was that by 9:00am, on Friday morning, I would be released. Never the less; I still had to sit through a week of only seeing the flock at break and lunch times, and spending the time in between as follows;  
>1) Finding out facts for a scrapbook thing in order to win points for my school 'house'.<br>2) Testing my ninja sneak skills within 20 meters of Sam - which was particularly hard when teachers insist on putting the entire class into partners so often.  
>3) Refusing to put on a costume and act in an opera thing (which I'm told increases empathy with the culture we were studying).<br>4) Having to sing the national anthem and draw half the art for our 'class presentation' - only doing so as no one else gave a rats ass, and the class that came last would have a mysterious penalty (which I could probably do without).  
>5) Drawing for hours - not so bad but its a little off putting (for the average paranoid bird-kid; such as myself) when you're getting stared at by a slut, a jealous ex-girlfriend (of my best friend), and a guy (who may or may not be friends with people who want me dead, constantly tries to get up close and personal at every opportunity, is going out with one of my many mortal enemies and has so many different connections to me in both reality and fiction that he's a definite suspect of operation make-Maximum-RideMax-Martinez's-everyday-life-several-layers-of-confusing-hell - difficult enough to think, let alone express to a fellow flock member).

The only way I kept myself going until Friday, was by playing a game of my own creation; involving flipping Lissa off from behind her back (my current record; 32 in one day and remaining undetected - badass).

All in all it was a thrilling 6 days but I was relieved to sink into a seat beside Fang on speech day - but as we had to sit in classes the rest of the flock couldn't join us. For 4 hours the entire school listened to random leavers and teachers, sung along to the hymns, and watched as awards were given out. The teachers and governors left to one of the leavers playing Jason Mraz's I'm yours on guitar. When the last chord was strummed and the governors were long gone the deputy head stood up, saying into the microphone;

"Please leave the marquee obediently and quietly; the school year is officially over but I ask you maintain it's rules for several minutes longer." Obviously this was followed by every student roaring in delight and flooding out onto the fields - probably crushing a few of the weakest first years in the stampede.

We waited for the majority of the crowd to pass (not wanting anyone to brush against and wing and cause a small riot with a theme of 'kill the mutants'), until the marquee was practically empty. Once our exit was clear Fang took my hand and lead me outside; skirting around the massive crowd of students - all of them in tears as they proclaimed how much they'd miss each other (and worryingly it wasn't just the girls). We jogged around the the crowd, Fang still pulling me onwards, but headed up to the fields beyond (instead of the school car park - where I assumed Mum would pick me up). I didn't question Fang, trusting that he knew where he was going, but was still curious as to what we were doing exactly. We ran away from all the crowds, and hopped over the style at the edge (into the more desolate country). After about 10 more minutes (when we were sure to be out of sight) Fang took off into the brilliant blue sky and I willingly followed him…

* * *

><p>Me and Mr Smiley-Brick-Faced-Jones flew for over half an hour and I closed my eyes as the few cold breezes whipped past me; smiling as it ruffled my feathers and tossed my hair. We landed on a small island a little way out to sea, and I saw we were safe from civilization (as the mainland was just peaking over the horizon). The beach was short but wide, made out of fine sand, and the sea was so much clearer then it's usual dense bluegrey - so that you could probably see for a meter in (impressive in English waters). Considering it's England, it was pretty much paradise.

I turned back around, ready to question Fang about what we were doing on a desolate beach, but he was striding up the beach; heading towards a cave. I called out to him but Fang simply smiled and disappeared inside the rock face. I ran after him. Inside was a stereo, and two sports bags; one marked food and the other swimming costumes. I raised my eyebrows;

"So you gonna tell me why we're here?" Fang stood up straight (from where he was crouching over the stereo);

"Angel and Gazzy planned it all out when we were in London; you are here for the end of year party. It's not something we usually do, but since you've survived you're first flock year they wanted to do something special." Fang smiled lightly and me as he picked up the stereo and took it outside. He passed me by, but I stayed where I was, smiling to myself; feeling all warm and fluffy inside. Shaking my head in disbelief I quickly picked up a few picnic blankets and followed Fang outside. I walked over to the rock where Fang was fixing the stereo and spread the blankets out in a circle on the sand; leaving a space for a campfire that Iggy would use later. I couldn't help the grin creeping over my face; having friends wasn't something I got used to, and they never failed to surprise me. I turned around at the sound of wing beats and saw everyone else heading towards us - Ella included. I started walking towards them and beamed at them all as they touched down;

"Nice of you to join us!" Gazzy shrugged;

"We just had to go get the music..." I stopped in front of their smiling faces and Fang took the CDs from Gazzy, then returned to the stereo. I knelt down in front of Gazzy and Angel - they may be only a few years younger but I'm a head shorter then Fang, and he's a bird-kid giraffe;

"I heard you two planned all this; am I right?" They both smiled angelically down at me and I drew them into a hug, as Iggy said;

"I vote swimming costumes on, then flock in the water." There was a chorus of agreement and Angel jumped out of my hug, running to the cave to get hers on. I squeezed Gazzy gently and let him go, following Nudge and Ella (who had run in after Angel)…

* * *

><p>It turned out the guys had their trunks on under their school uniform, as they were already in the water when we emerged from the cave. We ran to meet them and as soon as they saw us a water fight commenced (on instinct of course). The boys won; mostly because Fang kept pulling me backwards so that my head kept disappearing beneath the water (remaining invisible so I couldn't kick hit butt for doing so) - and I'm the only girl that can take up arms in a water fight without trying to avoid getting their hair wet. After our miserable defeat everyone got out of the water (as Iggy announced food was in order). I was the only one who stayed; floating on my back with my eyes closed, savoring the 26.5˚C heat wave and the warmish water.<p>

Little did I know I wasn't the only one swimming in the water *cue jaws music*. I floated on my back in the shallow water, enjoying just being able to relax for once. I'd barely been floating for 30 seconds before a man-made wave came over my face. I spluttered and stood up, finding the water had come up from my ankles to my hip - but mainly focused on the killer of my state of serenity and peace (a feeling I'm not very familiar with). I span around but found no one there. I looked back at the beach (checking the others were okay and that my dunking hadn't been some form of attack), and only saw 5 out of 6 figures on the sand. I growled under my breath;

"Fang..." I turned around, searching cluelessly as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find nothing there but heard splashing. Ha; he couldn't hide here...not in the water. I glanced at the water around me and saw two holes to my right. I dived for the space above it and he caught me, re-materializing in the process. He smiled, holding my hands with his own, so I couldn't reach him - no matter how many tricks I tried to pull. If we ever arm wrestle I always lose to him (every time), but this is different. Usually fun isn't a great motivator; right now revenge is due - and I'm going to grab every napkin within all existence till it gets served (BBQ style). I struggled with him in the water, but he sighed (clearly finding it easy) and simple smiled pitifully at my attempts to drown him. A shout carried over the water (belonging to Iggy);

"Oy! No horse play in the water!" Fang turned in Iggy's direction as he shouted and I took my chance (as his grip slackened). I pushed him over into the water and punched the air in triumph. I chose not to hang around (as I was fairly certain war was imminent) and so casually started to walk back to the beach.

I was half way back to shore (the water coming half way up my leg) when someone grabbed my shoulders and thrust me back down into the water. God Fang just won't stay down will he?

I went under the water but pushed myself up defiantly, determined to win. My head broke the surface but before I had time to breathe someone pushed me down again, harder this time - forcefully. Someone with hands I didn't recognize. I forced my eyes open to a slit - a pretty big achievement, considering the water is so salty. I saw that it wasn't Fang standing over me; in his place was that big old balding Eraser that I love oh so much. I gasped in surprise, accidentally releasing what was left of my oxygen storage, and tried to get back up for air. But a foot came down on my stomach and forced every last bubble out my mouth under it's weight. I couldn't move, even with all my struggling, and the world started spinning as my oxygen supply hit the zero marker.

So here I am; suffocating...again…I really shouldn't make a habit of this…

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

I fell back in surprise as she suddenly pushed me over with all her strength - and Max isn't exactly weak. I landed in the water with a splash and felt the tingle in my toes, telling me that I had gone invisible (instinctively). I gritted my teeth, determined to get her back and remerged slowly - so I wouldn't make as much of a sound. I decided to go for an air attack (as she'd hear me through the water) and jumped into the air, as silently as possible (which wasn't hard - but then again, I do have a knack for staying in silence). I beat down with my wings and flew away from the beach; leaving myself a nice little run up.

Circling back but I looked over the island and in a split second my heart sank. I saw Erasers flying up and over the top of the island, closing in on the beach. I slowed my pace down as my leader instincts kicked in (and I scanned the situation). The Erasers landed on the empty beach as the flock were nowhere to be seen - hopefully hiding in safety. The only person I could see was Max, who was striding back in shore triumphantly - with her head back and eyes closed; soaking up the sun. I saw a balding Eraser land behind her and push her under the water.

Without having to think I shot straight for them, full throttle. Max resurfaced coughing, only to be pushed back down again and I swooped down upon the Eraser. I grabbed him, under the arms, and lifted him out of the water. He was over twice my own body weight but (with a bit of bird kid power) I managed to carry him towards the beach, flying higher. I flew up above the highest point of the island, then dropped him into the knee deep water below. His weight worked against him and before he had gotten his wings out he made impact.

Anderson hit the water like concrete and the sickening smack echoed off the cliff face. I landed a few feet away, diverting my attention only for a second to check that Max was okay; she was getting to her feet and coughing roughly but I had more serious things to worry about, as all the Erasers closed in on the new main threat; me. Anderson stumbled out of the shallows and fell down in the wet sand clutching his chest, wheezing and badly winded. Without even having to think I lunged for him, but several Erasers caught me and held me in a tight grip.

I'm not a very happy birdie right now but Erasers are pretty dang strong; so it did take six of them to retrain me but their hold was so tight (on my arms legs and torso) that I couldn't move an inch. Anderson got up and staggered over to me, wiping blood from his mouth, and grinning evilly - baring his yellow teeth. I struggled to get out of the Eraser's grip (but was still unable to move) and could only watch as he motioned to a few Erasers behind me. Four of them ran away from our little party on the sand, into the water. I let loose my full death glare and Anderson bared his teeth at me growling;

"Well Mr knight in shining armor; let's see how much you care about her." I recognized a snarl off to my right and saw four Erasers holding a struggling Max - still weak from lack of oxygen but making one hell of a splash all the same. My face dropped as I saw each holding one limb still; wings and all. Anderson grinned at me and extended his claws, walking in Max's direction. The Erasers around me chuckled, grinning stupidly, and thankfully loosening their grip ever so slightly. I broke free of the Erasers holding me; using my wings to get them off me and propel me towards Anderson. I charged, roaring so that his attention turned away from Max. He hadn't fully registered I was there, by the time my wings sent my through the air in flying kick. I smashed into Anderson and landed lightly on my feet, as he rolled over backwards. The pack of Erasers was on my heels and I turned to face them, the adrenaline making me shake. I dodged as 20 Erasers lunged for me, throwing in at least three jabs before Anderson barked;

"No; this ones mine!" The Erasers all pushed me towards him as soon as I turned my back on them, and I wasted no more time; jumping up in the air again and aiming another flying kick at his face. He deflected it with a move I'd never seen before, so fast I would've thought I had missed him (if I hadn't known my aim in combat was so good). Before I could counter react however, just as fast, his right hook made contact with my arm (so hard I could no longer feel nor use it). I fell back slightly, now on the defensive; my arm hanging useless hanging at my side as I willed my muscles to keep fighting. He'd obviously learnt some new tricks since I'd last seen him; and last time the only reason I won was because Max's life was in my hands - to say it made me feel uneasy is a bit of an understatement. He didn't go for another attack so I lunged again, but the same thing happened (and he followed it through with a blow to the face).

I went flying and rolled on the sand. He leapt after me and just as I started to get to my feet he swung his boot (in a rugby kick) into my ribs. Due to Anderson's boots being made of stone-like leather and him being twice as strong as any body builder on the planet, I went flying again; the breath knocked out of me and landing on what felt like four ribs broken. I heard Max shouting my name and scrabbling around, but focused solely on getting back up to face Anderson - and as I could barely breathe while he was kicking my insides to mush, this wasn't exactly easy.

As desperately as I tried, every thud of his boot simply sent me back to square one - only with more pain to block out. He finished off by kicking me onto my back, standing on my left wing to hold me down, and slashing his four claws in one sweep across my stomach. He finally backed off and I couldn't do anything but try to remember how to breath - which was starting to feel damn near impossible.

I lay where he'd left me; spread eagled on the sand, lying on my back, trying to ignore every cracked rib and get a little oxygen into my lungs. After my breathing took care of itself (painful as it was my reflexes still worked, which I'm guessing was a good sign), I got to my feet - after two attempts. I felt worse then death itself, but was determined to not let him hurt Max ever again; I was stupid to leave her alone in that hanger (she was the least experienced in the bird-kid in my world) but I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

I staggered on the spot and tried to call him back - only managing a horse splutter thanks to my oxygen deprived lungs. Thankfully Anderson's hunting dog hearing seemed to be as good as ever, and he turned around. I tried to straighten up, ignoring the screaming pain from my midsection, looking him in the eyes as he laughed at me; as he threw his head back I heard all the others joined in. I tensed all the muscles that still worked and fell back into a loose ready stance. From 20 meters away he bounded for me, and I braced myself for impact - ready for the pain. He unsheathed his claws on both paws and I quickly ran through every offense and defense I had in my head - but none seemed to be specifically suited for a red-eyed, hate-crazed, 6ft+, rabid, wolverine; and, yeah, it was as scary as it sounds.

He came in for a double attack and I succeeded in blocking both of them feebly. Unfortunately he's way too strong for his own good and my muscles weren't responding properly. Result; my defences smashed and my arms pushed back (so easily that if I hadn't bothered to block, it wouldn't have made a difference). His claws ripped open the skin on my stomach again and I cried out; falling to the ground in agony as the wound was ripped even deeper. I landed hard on my back and would've carried on shouting if the rocks beneath handed winded me - getting rid of what ever control I had left over my lungs. The world started spinning and I tried to focus on being able to breathe; but I accidentally inhaled the blood in my mouth in the process. I started coughing, and (as painful as it was) I turned on my side to try and spit it out. It sort of worked; but as I balanced myself on all fours, my coughing fit died out and I started hacking uncontrollably.

Now other shouts mingled with Max's and I recognized the flock. I rasped (with what little breath I had regained) as loudly as possible, determined that it was only me that got hurt - I'd never forgive myself if one of the flock was injured and I could've taken their place;

"Don't come near!" The yell I was going for came out as a loud splutter and I hated how feeble I sounded - my only comfort was that the flock would be uninjured if they followed my advice; and that's all I cared about. Anderson was still stood over me, waiting for me to try again. I managed to stop coughing and catch my breath, long enough to sit back on my heels. I looked up at him, as he swam in and out of focus, staying where I was; knelt on the sand - knowing if I tried to get to my feet he'd only cut me down again. He leaned down over me and grinned at me;

"Now little black-bird, what should we do with you?" I tried to glare at him (my body now almost completely unresponsive and taken over with pain), as he cackled deeply; "As you may have noticed I'm a little more in shape then the last time we met. And of course I have a little something up my sleeve...well; let's just say I've got someone on the inside!" I thought I saw him tap his temple with one claw, but my vision was getting so bad I couldn't be sure. What ever thought process I had left (not distracted by pain) turned to confusion, and he grinned at my change in expression; "But you're not allowed to know about that, so let's keep it our little secret - not that you'll be around much longer to keep it." He grabbed my hair and dragged me across the beach, back to wear Max was being held - beside the cliff edge. I instinctively curled up but started thrashing around uncontrollably - and the pain in my stomach double as I did so, so that tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to scream at the top of my lungs - but by now my voice had given up, and all I could manage was a high pitched whisper. The silence that rang across the beach was broken only by struggling, wing beats, and me being dragged across the sand. Everyone watched, caught in the climatic atmosphere; both avian and lupine silently screaming (either out of joy or pain).

He dropped me at Max's feet and I landed roughly on the sand, closing my eyes on impact and opening them to see her scared face. I tried to give her an encouraging look but cut it short as pain pulsed through my body. Everything hurt, even as I lay still, and I just wished I could pass out. I probably could of managed it but after being kicked around like a football I found that pain is pretty good at keeping you awake. I concentrated on breathing, somehow still able to catch the conversation above me;

"What a pretty little pair you and black-bird make...Neither of you are able to beat me, though I expected as much. Actually I'd expect as much from your boy friend but, from what I've heard I thought Maximum Ride would be at least a challenge - turns out you're even weaker then him! I'd have thought Maximum Ride would've put up more of a fight; but then again I know all your weaknesses; so it's not really a fair fight - although it does make it fun for me." I looked up at him and saw him unsheathing a knife and looking down at me. Max fought against the Erasers hold with everything she had but they managed to keep somewhat of a hold on her. He was bending down beside me when someone shouted off to my right (from behind Anderson's back);

"ANDERSON LEAVE HIM. These weren't you're orders." He drew back and Max managed to struggle out of the Erasers hold at last. She crawled closer to me and hugged me protectively - so that they'd have to go through her to get to me. Someone was pushing their way through the ring of onlooking Erasers, and I saw a what I thought was a man emerge at the other end of the circle. He strode towards us and Anderson stepped towards him, smirking;

"I don't have to take orders from you." The man spoke in a stern voice and (even with two of him swimming in front of me) I saw his glasses flash in the crimson light of the evening sun;

"I am head of this mission, so on this occasion you must follow my every word." As he got closer I began to recognize him; even with double vision I remembered those shiny black shoes and white coat. He stood over me and Max, with little more then a metre between us, although his eyes were fixed on Max and Max alone;

"Hello Maximum." She said nothing, only held me closer to her; "I'm sorry to meet on this note again, but I needed you to understand the severity of your mistakes here." I heard Max's tone turn icy and her voice stayed deadly quiet;

"Understand my mistakes...And just what the hell have I done this time?" He sighed;

"You've been making some bad choices and they will always lead to bad consequences. You need to learn to be the very best, the ultimate, the maximum. In order to save the world. You also need to understand the situation here, why it's necessary." Her voice rose, poison dripping off every syllable;

"Why is any of this necessary? I don't understand why you think all life on Earth depends on almost killing one of my flock!" His glasses flashed;

"It's a message you've received before, only in a different format. It's for the greater good, and you'll see it too no doubt." Her voice rose still and she roared at the man;

"The greater good my ass! How the hell is trying to kill off my flock going to help me save the world! You carry on like this and there won't be any world worth saving! Someone else can do it, I never wanted to do it in the first place!" He sighed;

"Maximum you know what you must do, you just don't want to do it. This can only be done by you, you were made for this purpose and this purpose alone. You are completely unique, in ways you won't understand until the end of your journey, unlike anything else on this planet. Why do you think all of this is aimed at you and not anyone else in the flock? Why do you think it's only you that the Erasers go for, it's not as if you're the weakest flock member - no, you see there's a reason. It has to be you. You have to do what's necessary, for the sake of everything and everyone on this planet, and no-one but you has the power to do that." Max growled;

"You know what Jo; I don't give a rats arse what you think anymore! Leave me and my family alone! Or I swear to God you won't want to live for much longer!" He pushed his glasses further up his nose;

"You'll understand someday Maximum, I just hope you don't realize what it all means when it's too late." He turned around and I faintly picked up the sounds of rotor blades. Looking up I saw a blurry outline of what I assumed to be a helicopter circling over head; "Move out, and leave them behind - we've done what we came here to do." The Erasers started to clear away and I saw each climb a ladder that had been lowered down. Anderson was the last to leave and I saw him sneer at the two of us, before he turned on his heel and jumped into the sky - his fur coloured wings carrying him towards the helicopter. As soon as the 'whup-whup' sound of the rotors got further away Max looked down at me;

"Why do you always have to swoop in and save my life?" I coughed impulsively, only just managing to whisper aloud (not being able to breath ever so well);

"Thank-you would be nice." She shook her head, and I thought I saw fear in her eyes as she lowered me down in the sand. The rest of the flock landed and Max said;

"Iggy elevate his feet" I saw someone dropped down in the sand and lift my feet up as Max had told them, but my senses had pretty much lost control by now and I had no clue who it was. Max turned to the others and the pain stabbed through my stomach again as I thought I heard her say; "Everyone else go make some bandages out of my school shirt." I heard footsteps pounding across the sand and tried to concentrate on breathing and my surroundings - blocking out all feeling on my body. I was trying my best to stop coughing but wasn't doing all that well - spluttering here and there as my eye lids shut out the world. I released all my muscles, feeling completely exhausted (and now more relaxed as the threat had disappeared) but Max gently touched my shoulder and shook it slightly;

"Stay awake there Sir Fangsalot. How d'ya feel? Do we need to go find my Mum." My words came out a little distorted thanks to my split lip;

"Like crap." She went a little pale, knowing if I let her know I was in pain then it must be pretty bad. She wiped some of the blood from my mouth and I winced slightly as she hit my split lip;

"Do me a favor and stay alive." I gritted my teeth as black spots appeared in front of my eyes and heard her say faintly; "Just be okay." I closed my eyes and tried to relax but suddenly felt something on my lips. The cut on my lip sting as the soft lips rested on my own. They drew away and I opened my eyes to see red splotches of colour on what I thought was Max's face. I heard footsteps and I knew the others had all knelt down beside me, handing Max the bandages. Acting as if nothing had happened she hastily wrapped them into two makeshift pads, then handed one to Nudge; "Put pressure on that big scratch with this. We need to stop the bleeding." I felt the material pressing on my stomach where Anderson's claws had gouged my skin and used every ounce of control I had left to stay still and quiet. But suddenly I lost control as I felt myself falling; blackness surround me as my eyes fluttered shut. The pain faded and I finally passed out into the blissfully cool blackness; leaving my flock safely behind…

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

We stopped Fang bleeding but he'd passed out while we were working - I made sure Iggy checked his pulse to confirm his heart hadn't given out (after what that experiment had told me, and after the last Maximum Ride book, I wasn't taking any chances). Iggy's eyes kept following me wherever I went as I cleaned Fang up and set everyone else to work. When I finally fell back in the sand, next to Fang's head again, Iggy was the only one in sight - the others getting ready to take Fang home. I could practically feel questions bubbling to to the surface but just before he opened his mouth I looked down at my lap, saying quietly;

"Would you mind keeping that between the three of us, I don't want anyone to know just yet." He looked at me for a few seconds then nodded knowingly;

"The sooner we get back to the house the better, what he'll need now is rest." I grimaced;

"I'll go round them all up, we'll leave as soon as they're out of the cave." I stood up but Iggy caught my arm;

"Max I think-" I turned around and looked down at him. He seemed to be chewing on his words delicately but eventually shook his head; "Never mind." I sensed it was something about Fang and I, so I turned on my heel and headed down the beach - not wanting to dwell on the subject (however good his advice turns out to be). My head filled with its usual thoughts of confusion and worry - only this time it was nothing to do with my destiny of saving the world…

* * *

><p>I carried Fang back (as it wasn't that far from his house and Iggy was carrying Ella) but it wasn't hard; he's freakishly light for his height and build, so we thankfully touched down in good time. Iggy filled Fang's Mum in as I carried him upstairs - it was totally opposite to our usual injury situation, and it felt odd being on the other end (if not damn terrifying).<p>

I gently placed Fang on his bed and pulled the covers just below his stomach. I went downstairs and retrieved the first aid kid his Mum had laid out. I made sure his wounds were clean then bandaged him up - Iggy may be the flock medic but I know my stuff (being the daughter of a vet has it's advantages; first aid being one of them).

Once I was sure he would live till the morning I took a pillow and blanket out of his closet and dropped it beside his bed. I didn't want to wake him by dragging a blow up thing in here and I wanted to make sure I was beside him, just in case anything happened - ergo me sleeping on the floor.

I changed into my training clothes (that I always kept in his closet) and got under the blanket. I would've liked to go to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow (wanting the morning to bring a healthier Fang). However now I couldn't sleep near him without more of these mushy feelings rushing around every part of my head. Oh I do love to be a young, teenage, heart-thob (part bird with the fate of the entire world on your shoulders). It makes life that much more interesting…

* * *

><p>"Max….maaaax?" I recognized my sisters raised voice (as it's often the one that wakes me up at week-ends); "Iggy's got breakfast downstairs and he says it'll get cold if you don't come and get it soon." I yawned, mumbling, stretching, and blinking in the harsh morning light - streaking in through the newly opened curtains. I got up slowly and glanced at Fang's bed - the duvet was thrown back and the bed was empty (which I took as a good sign). I put the blanket and pillow away, and I touched my toes; stretching all my muscles that felt stiff after a night on the floor.<p>

I walked in the direction of the kitchen a little faster then usual; I knew Fang was okay now, but for all I knew he was capable of collapsing any moment - and I don't think hospitals are totally comfortable with treating a bird-kid no questions asked. I pushed the door open slowly and was relieved to see Fang leaning against the kitchen counter. There was the usual chorus of; "Morning Max" and I nodded, smiling faintly - relieved to see Fang up and about, almost normally (although I could see, from the way he lent against the counter, that he was really stiff - I just knew him that well. I got up onto the only empty bar stool and tucked into a plate of colourful food. Everyone was talking casually and I relaxed my posture as Fang carefully sank down on the stool next to mine. I felt his knee bump into mine and noted that his usual 'good-morning' gesture was a sign he wasn't doing badly (for a someone that had been practically ripped apart the night before). I smiled at him, unable to hide the worry in my voice or on my face;

"Feeling better?" He shrugged;

"Little stiff, but I think I'll survive." He gave me a half smile and I returned to my plate of food, relieved. Now I was certain Fang wasn't at deaths door I happily carried on shoveling food into my mouth - as daintily as one can…

* * *

><p>I finished breakfast and leapt up the stairs for a shower. I changed back into my training gear I'd worn the night before(as I didn't have anything else to wear but my swimming costume) and decided to keep my hair down for once - clipping it away from my face as well as a lion-child can; wavycurly hair has it's disadvantages. I walked back into Fang's bedroom and opened the doors to the balcony. The cool air hit me in the face and I smiled slightly as it blew the hair off of my neck. I sat on the stone wall that jutted out from the main house, hanging my feet over the side - thinking about yesterday.

Why is it the Erasers have to ruin out lives every time they start to get a little bit better?

_There was a reason they were there and you know it._

Now Val when you say you may not hear from me in a while, it generally means a few weeks to a few months, not 1 week, 2 days and 48 hours.

_It didn't take as long to get back as I thought it would._

Don't ask I take it?

_Correct...But back to yesterday._

Seriously; what reason could they possibly have for doing that?

_Maximum think back to what I told you._

You mean locking all weakness away?

_That's exactly what I mean, you're flock are perhaps your greatest downfall. In the end your humanity will be the very thing that saves you, but at the same time it is your greatest weakness by far. It's the same story; hurting the ones you love is the easiest way to hurt you. Jo was trying to show you that._

Why now though?

B_ecause the time is coming Maximum, it grows restless...it's only a matter of time._

Before what.

_The conclusion to the plan of globalized protective salvation; to the most important fight there's ever been._

I sincerely doubt that.

_Maximum I don't think you quite know the scale of what that fight will mean. This is bigger then the world wars, even when only two people are involved; because that thing you saw seeks to end, not just the world but every inch of reality alongside it. It can do it within seconds or draw it out; causing destruction like you've never seen. War is between two armies. This time it's you against the weapon of armageddon. You need to prepare for you destiny, not spend your days worrying about the everyday life of an average teenager. This is bigger then that. There's a reason you were made, and it was to save the world._

I KNOW! That's all anyone ever tells me, but I don't know how! You keep telling me to do it, but telling me nothing about how I'd go about it! How the hell am I meant to save the world if I have no idea how? I'm fourteen for Christ's sake, help me out here! (I was feeling totally hopeless, and very near going over board with the whole keep calm and carry on - while every one of my science enemies out there is trying to get me to save the world while almost killing me in the process; none of it made any sense)

_I've told you what you need to know, you need to put the pieces together and see the big picture._

Val, for the love of God, I. Don't. Know. How!

_That's part of your job of Maximum._

Then tell me how to do my job!

_To find out is part of your destiny._

How do I find out?

_I don't know, that's something for you to discover._

Then if you don't know stop hassling me!

_If I don't, it'll never get done._

IF YOU WANT ME TO SAVE THE WORLD SO MUCH THEN DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND HELP ME!

_I can't._

Then don't keep reminding me of it, don't you think I know what's at stake here, I'm just trying to manage everything at the same time! I'm not as good at being a bird kid as Fang or the others, I'm not as cleaver as them, I'm not as fast, I'm not as strong, the only thing I've got that they don't is a voice in my head telling me what not to do!

_And that's what makes you so special! Don't you see you're nothing like anything else on this planet and that's why you're Maximum Ride._

SHUT UP!

_Fine, but don't come crying to me when everything you love and cherish burns._

My breath caught in my throat in shock and the weight of the world crashed down on my shoulders (literally). I started crying silently, tears rolling down my cheeks, and I made no intension to stop them. My body started shaking as the tears ran faster; I'd had enough of Maximum Ride. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and tried not to start bawling like the little kid I feel like inside - scared and ignorant.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around, flinging my feet back onto the stone and standing up in fighting stance - though I didn't think it looked that impressive as my face wasn't very fierce whilst tear streaked. Fang stood there, looking down at me with his gorgeous dark eyes. He pulled me into an awkward hug (trying to avoid his injuries) and I cried into his black t-shirt. He rubbed the spot between my wings, making soft circles and 'shhing' me. We stood there for I don't know how long; for as long as it took for me to cry my eyes dry, and I simply stood there in Fang's hug - never wanting him to let go;

"Come on..." He pulled away gently, and led me by the hand over to the step in his bedroom. He sat down and pulled me with him, curling the hair behind my ears and saying softly;

"What's the matter?" I took a deep breath, then let it out again - trying to calm down;

"I…" I swallowed heavily and tried to steady my voice; "It's Val, she's kind of been having a go at me lately." He nodded for me to continue and I hesitated for a moment, wondering if he needed even more to worry about with leadership already on his shoulders. I bit my lip and he looked at me seriously;

"Bottling it up does no one any good, least of all you - I speak from experience." I nodded and carried on;

"She keeps telling me to save the world, but giving my no clue as how to do it. I meant to be saving the world from a weapon that'll cause armageddon, and only I can stop it for some reason - but I have no idea how to do that.  
>She told me the reason the Erasers attacked last night was to show me that I need to lock my weaknesses away because they'll be my downfall; and that the flock, and my family, and you, are all weaknesses. That means I'm the reason you got hurt.<br>Then she keeps telling me to stop worrying about life; like Mum and Ella's safety, my friendships in the flock, all that. But that's only because of iTex or the school or any white coat could just attack them to get to me. And iTex is meant to be wanting me to save the world when it's them I have to save the world from.  
>Then I'm trying to keep up with homework and not get into trouble with Mum or at school, and I'm so confused and I... I'm scared Fang...I have no idea what to do and improvising just isn't going to be enough this time..." Fang took both of my hands in his and squeezed them slightly. I looked up at him and he cleared his throat slightly before sighing;<p>

"Max you are carrying the weight of the universe on your shoulders.  
>One; being the sole savior of the world is a lot of responsibility to put on a fourteen year old, how ever strong they are - its okay to feel clueless; don't you think I've felt like that enough when the flock turned to me.<br>Two; that attack wasn't your fault. It was just the white coats with some twisted morals and too much power messing up our lives again; nothing to do with you. I don't care if Jo was there; I'm still not convinced he's the good guy, whatever the books say (and I'm not sure that helping you out of there, was all out of the good of his heart).  
>Three; you are human, you are allowed to have weaknesses - whether that happens to be us or cookies; everyone has them and so do you, there's nothing you can do to stop them.<br>Four; you don't need to worry about your Mum and Ella - if the white coats wanted them they'd have been taken long ago. Getting into trouble at school for homework or whatever isn't a big deal. You've been given just about the biggest responsibility there has ever been and your only fourteen! You've literally been given the weight of the world on your shoulders!" I looked down at my hands, still held by his own, and nodding solemnly. He nudged me and I looked back up at him again; "I know your really worried about it all and that's probably unavoidable. But you need to remember that your family, starting with me, will stand by you through everything; we'll do what ever it takes to help you, whenever you need us. You're not alone in this Max; we're one flock, one team." I smiled at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes as a smiled played around his lips. He wiped away the stray tears that had come to a stop on my cheeks and said; "If it helps I know that they're right about one thing; there's no one more suited to save the world then you - and you may not see it in yourself but everyone else does...I know that I do".

I gave him a watery smile and lent my head on his shoulder. He rested his head gently on mine for a second but soon raised it, attempting to stand up. I got to my feet and pulled him up. He grimaced as he found his feet, nodded lightly in thanks, then pulled me over to the piano;

"Angel told me to learn this a while ago; said I'd know what it was for later - I'm guessing this is what she meant, she'd know better then anyone how we both feel." I sank down on the rectangular stool, wondering how much Angel had read into my thoughts, as I sat by his side. He switched the keyboard to grand piano and saw me looking doubtfully up at him. He smiled, nudging me comfortingly and said quietly; "Just listen."

He played a few chords on the piano, ever so quietly, and I recognized what he was going to play in the first measure. I stopped scowling so heavily as started to sing - his voice always seemed to have an effect on my emotions;

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
><em>When you get what you want, but not what you need<em>  
><em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse"<em>

I looked up at him, and started welling up again as he focused on the keys. I let the tears silently roll down my cheeks;

_"And the tears come streaming down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone, but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?"<em>

He smiled at me, looking straight into my eyes, playing the tune without a glancing at the keys this time. Eyes on me;

_"Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you"<em>

He looked back to the piano and I watched his fingers on the keys as they gracefully skated across them, sniffing quietly as I tried to stop crying;

_"And high up above or down below_  
><em>When you're too in love to let it go<em>  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth"<em>

I lent my head on his shoulder, tears still rolling down my cheeks and sang along in harmony with him;

_"Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you"<em>

He stopped for a second then started playing again, quicker chords this time slightly louder, and I relaxed my expression completely - somehow revealing my emotions to the world (something I'm not usually able to handle);

_"Tears stream down on your face_  
><em>When you lose something you cannot replace<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I…"<em>

I smiled ever so slightly; recognizing that the tears running down my cheeks were now tears of happiness. Tears that came from the thought that I had managed to find someone like Fang in this world. I kept singing, kept smiling, and kept crying as Fang's leg rested against mine comfortingly;

_"Tears stream down on your face_  
><em>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I…"<em>

He played a single chord per line, looking me straight into my eyes;

_"Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you"<em>

I made sure to avoid his injuries as I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his t-shirt, and saying in a shaky voice;

"Thank you Fang." And arm came around my shoulders and his cheek rested on the top of my head. I felt him smile;

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><span>ANDERSON POV<span>

"Yeah it defiantly worked; she can't tell it's not her 'Val'." BEEP. "Yeah of course I'm sure; she was bawling like a baby and then subject two came out with her. It played her some music and she looks happier - there's defiantly some form of relationship between them." BEEP "Now? They're hugging, and subject three's just come in the room. They're leaving the room with subject three. Why can't we just go get them?" BEEP. "Screw orders, I don't follow orders." BEEP. "Fine, I'll take watch for the next hour. BEEP.

_It will be soon._

Why not now?

_The time must be right; I'll let you have your shot but for now we must wait._

I thought you were the one who wanted her now?

_No, I need her to think that way. The longer we wait the more we get from her. I've foreseen when we must take her, and it isn't now. The beach was enough to scare them all a little. Now we watch and wait. We wait..._

* * *

><p><strong>So the Fax draws ever nearer, and God is it taking forever. I kinda have this moment planned which is important for the plot so I had to delay it and I'm (as you have probably guessed) not that good at developing a relationship - I tend to jump from friends to almost obsessed in one chapter *slaps self around the face* Bad Mandy!<strong>

**But, enough of my ever increasing rambling, now it's time for this Week's Vaguely-Pointless-Slightly-Useless-Fact (Brought To You By Mandy's Planner!);**

**Giraffes can't cough, yet (according to google search) have a heart 2 feet long that weighs about 20 pounds.  
>So the next time you see a friend who never coughs, is vaguely tall and has a 'big heart' a intelligent conclusion may be that they are part of the giraffes transformers group; giraffes in disguise! I know of one such person myself...<strong>

**And So - As always;  
><strong>**Review  
><strong>**Fly on  
><strong>**(Not Necessarily In That Order)**

**M**


	19. Chapter 19

**MANDY SPADES PRESENTS:  
>THE ROLL CALL OF WHIZ-BANG PEOPLE DOING STUFF AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!<strong>

**My utmost thanks is due to my Remarkable Reviewers!  
><strong>**EllaIncarnate  
><strong>**Lunara7  
><strong>**InMyOwnWorldAgain**

**Here are the list of Songs (found within the chapter below);  
><strong>****Must Have Done Something Right by Reliant K**  
>Summer Paradise by Simple plan<strong>**  
><strong>**Someone Like you by Boys Like Girls  
>Days of the Old by Every Avenue (only mentioned)<br>****I won't give up by Jason Mraz**

**Quick ramble; the mushy stuff at the end is a bit weird - I can't seem to phrase it quite right but then again, I don't think romance is my best strength in writing (skim if you feel the need)**

**And, without further ado, I leave you with the latest chapter (situated just below).  
>READ ON YOU RADICAL PEOPLE OF FANFICTION;<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19:<span>

Getting It Together

(Finally)

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

Due to our hunters being hot on our heels and some of us coming close to deaths door, (once in a blue moon), we hadn't played any gigs for a good few months - and, for once, managed to stick to the plan of staying on the down low (kind of). But after countless excuses, 'illnesses', and carefully constructed cover-ups JJ and Tess finally cornered us into doing one performance - the last one until Christmas. We started practising as soon as Fang was healthy enough to multitask again (involving; being able to hold a guitar, sing, order everyone around, practise his mutism, and kick-start my stomach's gymnastics practise - all at the same time; although he didn't really have to make an effort with the last one).

Over the next month we stepped up our musical game a little; so that by the time our performance was a week away we were hitting our usual musical standard. I loved playing music, and it was all very well practising, but I was a little worried this would be the time I screwed up the show. Performing hadn't even crossed my mind; due to the constant near death experiences that keep creeping up on us, my very confusing love life, and the pressure of saving the world from the weapon of Armageddon (who's bound to be preparing for war as we speak). All in all singing in front of a crowd wasn't something I had expected, but now I had no time to worry about anything but the music, as I spent every waking hour devoted to practicing (both music and combat - though not at the same time).

I flew Ella to Flock HQ (or as others may know it Fang's house) everyday other day. We practiced and practiced and practiced; playing every song we knew for JJ and Tess - who were helping us choose then correct the ones that made the cut. Usually we all just 'go with the flow', but this was no ordinary performance. No; this was our first ever competition - which, once again, shattered the staying on the down low plan into a couple million shards (old habits die hard).

Usually (as overly paranoid bird kids) we'd never usually even consider doing anything that involved this much publicity, but the twins managed to coax us into doing it by telling the people from the land of Bambi first (cleverly guaranteeing a win for them). Ella was set on Iggy, and if Iggy was in so was Gazzy; after taking out the weaker candidates they all launched a surprise attack on me, and left Fang alone to crumble under sweet little Angel. It was very well played (for a pair of fairly sane, non-sick-minded-sceintific twins; with supposedly good intentions). I wasn't expecting to get anywhere near winning in the ranking, but (even I have to admit) the prize of a £100 iTunes gift card doesn't sound bad if we got to the final top spot.

Performing did mean that Ella and JJ got to dress me up again, but weirdly I didn't want to wring their necks as much as I did last time. Don't get me wrong; I don't get on well with fashion but (from what Fang said the last time we performed) I wasn't dreading being dressed and styled to within an inch of my personal breaking point, as much I'd thought I would…

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

I silently got out of the car and my converse dropped onto the sand strew tarmac. I looked out at the long stretch of beach; fine sand, cool blue sea, a stage set at the base of the cliff face (holding a band in action), and waves of people dancing and swaying to the songs blaring from the big speakers and amps. I could hear the music from here, and it was being blasted through the speakers so loud that it could easily reached the other side of the long sandy beach (marked with another cliff face). I did a quick 360 surroundings check; noting we were clear of the rest of my flock and obvious Erasers - although I wasn't completely sure; Max tells me beaches are the number one hot spot for attacks in the books (so I made sure to keep on my toes).

I shut the door behind me and walked around to the boot of our truck (holding all out equipment). Nudge was already unloading it and I bent down to help. I had barley grabbed ahold of my guitar case when another car pulled up next to us. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel jumped out - laughing nervously, as Iggy tried to ease the butterflies in their stomach with a few jokes. None of us gets overly nervous (considering how much fluffier we are then your average human) but having to go up on stage, making sure not to disappoint a pretty massive crowd, would make anyone uneasy.

Nudge and I got the rest of the connection wires out of the car boot, then helped Iggy do the same. By the time we had gotten everything ready for back stage JJ and Tess had arrived. They were hardly out of the car before they assumed their usual pre-concert bossing around (ticking things off and checking every inch of equipment); but, despite Max telling me they were following them here, I saw no sign of her or Ella.

After JJ said she hadn't seen them since the motor way, we all decided to wait for the Martinez's to show up. However after ten minutes, I found we were cutting things fine with preparation time - and there was still no sign of them. JJ and Tess gave up and ordered everyone to set up backstage. Iggy and I were the only two to stay behind (as we have Nudge, technology isn't a problem).

Just as I was considering to go for a bird eye view (checking if they were even in the vicinity) a car screamed into the car park - skidding as it did some sort of hand break turn, parking perfectly next to our truck. The two sisters jumped out and flung open the boot, dragging the equipment out. Iggy and I walked over to them. Ella beamed as she caught sight of us (or rather caught sight of Iggy) and we walked up behind an oblivious Max;

"Need some help with anything?" I raised my eyebrows as Max span around in surprise - which was pretty funny; as bird kids the chance of breathing down someone's neck is pretty much impossible (thanks to our trusty super senses). Her face hardened, ready for kicking my sorry ass, but on recognition softened and she even gave me a quick hug;

"Sorry about our timing...we lost JJ and Tess and couldn't work out where we were. I managed to find a map but they trusted me with directions - for future reference don't...I was trying to guide us towards Ireland." I smiled at her flustered expression, and quickly glanced over her new look. Her hair was straightened (lying in a golden sheet over her shoulders), a little bit pulled back with a bird clip to frame her face - which was make-up free apart from black lining her eyes on the lids. A red bird top hugged her waist, above a pair of denim shorts and red converse. She frowned at me;

"What?" I shook my head;

"Nothing, JJ and Tess are on the war path - I think we'd better get there asap." She nodded her head and shoved some some equipment into my chest. I caught ahold of it and she slung her guitar case over her back, picked up some wires and turned around for Ella. Unfortunately Ella was a little busy quietly making out with Iggy. I knew Max was raising her eyebrows without even looking at her;

"Um...guys...could you possibly save that until after we've performed? We're on stage in five minutes and pda isn't going to get us there." Ella rolled her eyes, looking unhappy at the interruption, as Iggy grabbed what was left of the equipment in the car. He took her hand and they both followed Fang and I, as we all ran towards the back-stage entrance...

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

We just about got there in time - amazingly set free for any lectures (from JJ and Tess) until after the show (thank the lord). I sighed in relief, handed them the wires I was carrying, and took my case off my back. I unzipped my guitar and propped it up on an empty stand - arranging it so that it was ready to be chucked on stage later on. JJ and Tess went through last minute checks and then left us to a tactics talk; something Fang always did (from flying to singing - the guy's always got a plan). We all picked up our instruments (me pulling Fang's guitar over my head) and huddled in.

"We're on just after the interval, which isn't great but it's not the end of the world - their attension span won't be brilliant but we'll just have to make 'em listen. I have a good feeling about this guys." He looked around at the flock. Even I got the impression that I wasn't the only one with nerves this time (and, as I'm constantly told, I'm useless when it comes to noticing anything and everything around me). He gave everyone a rare smile; "Forget this competition; it's not important. Just play for the hell of it." Iggy smiled and I saw the Gasman swallow his nerves as Fang stuck his fist in the middle. I smiled and stacked mine on top, as did everyone else. We tapped the backs of everyone's hands twice and threw them up in the air in silence, before jumping onto the stage (timing it exactly with the announcer);

"Make some noise for The Flock!" We all walked forwards, towards out instruments, and the microphone I was heading for looked a little more ominous then usual. The crowd was made up of a massive audience (stood expectantly on the sand) and a line of evil teenage judges. I took a deep breath, plugging in the lead for Fang's guitar, feeling on edge - good o'l Professor Ride had spent hours coaching me through every power chord, every measure of every song we knew; but I still couldn't help shaking with nerves. I looked over at Fang as he said into the microphone;

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He nodded at the crowd, loosely saluting the judges, and I heard a few high pitched screams from Fangirls; "We're The Flock and we're gonna kick this half off with Must Have Done Something Right by Reliant K, Summer Paradise by Simple Plan, and Someone like you by Boys Like Girls."

He looked around at the flock, checking we were good to go, and we all nodded at him. He dramatically punched the air; the signal for Gazzy to hit his base drum four times (setting the beat). On the fifth beat Nudge, Angel and Fang came straight in;

_"We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team_  
><em>But yours would look better than mine 'cause you're out of my league"<em>

Everyone else came in; Gazzy keeping the beat, Ella clapping a bouncy rhythm, Iggy taking the lead and me backing him up;

_"And I know that it's so cliched to tell you that everyday_  
><em>I spend with you is the new best day of my life<em>  
><em>And everyone watching us just turns away with disgust<em>  
><em>This jealously, they can see that we've got it going on"<em>

I nodded to the beat, not daring to even glance at Fang (as I would end up mucking the entire song up);

_"I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_  
><em>To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say<em>  
><em>You're okay with the way this is going to be<em>  
><em>'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen"<em>

Ella played a few notes on a handheld xylophone as everyone jammed into the chorus;

_"If anyone could make me a better person, you could_  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something good<em>  
><em>You came along one day and you rearranged my life<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something right<em>  
><em>I must have done something right"<em>

We all played through the outtro confidently and Ella got the crowd clapping;

_"And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe_  
><em>Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me"<em>

Everyone in the flock played slightly louder, feeding off the crowds enthusiasm;

_"And I know that it's so cliched to talk about you this way_  
><em>But I'll push all my inhibitions aside<em>  
><em>It's so very obvious to everyone watching us<em>  
><em>That we have got something real good going on"<em>

As I transferred to a simpler pattern I snatched a glimpse of the judges (who were all looking fairly impressed - and that's saying something; their expressions had originally given me the impression that they were part rock, which I think we all know isn't impossible *cough*part-bird*cough* but not likely);

_"I'm racking my brain for a new improved way_  
><em>To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say<em>  
><em>You're okay with the way this is going to be<em>  
><em>'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen"<em>

Ella picked up her baby xylophone again as we swung into the chorus;

_"If anyone could make me a better person, you could_  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something good<em>  
><em>You came along one day and you rearranged my life<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something right<em>  
><em>I must have done something right"<em>

Everyone who had a microphone in front of them sang into it;

_"Bup, bup, bup, baaadup; bup, bup, bup, bup, bup, bup, bup; bup, bup, bup, bup - bup, bup, bup, baaaaaa."_

Angel played a few single notes then everyone but Iggy (who muted his strings) cut out for the first line as Fang sang;

_"If anyone could make me a better person, you could_  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something good<em>  
><em>You came along one day and you rearranged my life<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something right"<em>

Iggy and Ella backed him up with the last chorus;

_"If anyone could make me a better person, you could_  
><em>(Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh)<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something good<em>  
><em>(Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh)<em>  
><em>You came along one day and you rearranged my life<em>  
><em>(Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh)<em>  
><em>All I gotta say is I must have done something right<em>  
><em>(Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh)"<em>

Everyone backed Fang up in the last chorus;

_"(Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh. Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh)_  
><em>I must have done something right<em>  
><em>(Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh. Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh)<em>  
><em>I must have done something right<em>  
><em>(Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh. Woah, wo-oh-oh-oh)<em>  
><em>I must have done something right"<em>

We all finished with a resounding strum/beat/stomp of the foot and the crowd went wild. I looked back at Fang, waiting for the signal to start, and my stomach gave a quick back-flip as he stepped away from the microphone and ran a hand though his hair. He looked around at the flock, each of us smiling at him in turn, before he stamped his foot four times. Sticking to Fang's rhythm I started the song off (taking the lead for this one) - setting everyone up with simple strumming. Fang was being backed up by Iggy (who was clicking his fingers and clapping his hands to the beat - alongside Ella; the chief whistler);

_"(Oh, Oh)_  
><em>Take me back, take me back<em>  
><em>(Oh yeah)<em>  
><em>Back to summer paradise"<em>

Nudge kept up the beat playing the tambourine as we got into the first verse;

_"My heart is sinking_  
><em>As I'm lifting up<em>  
><em>Above the clouds away from you<em>  
><em>And I can't believe I'm leaving<em>  
><em>Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do"<em>

My strumming turned into a little finger pattern and Angel transferred my back up chords onto the piano;

_"But someday_  
><em>I will find my way back<em>  
><em>To where your name<em>  
><em>Is written in the sand"<em>

Everyone stopped so Gazzy could lead us into the chorus behind the drum kit. I switched back to strumming and Iggy harmonized with Fang for the chorus;

_"Cause I remember every sunset_  
><em>I remember every word you said<em>  
><em>We were never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>  
><em>Tell me how to get back to<em>  
><em>Back to summer paradise with you<em>  
><em>And I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>(Tell 'em)"<em>

I started up some power chords;

_"My soul is broken_  
><em>Streets are frozen<em>  
><em>I can't stop these feelings melting through<em>  
><em>And I'd give away a thousand days, oh<em>  
><em>Just to have another one with you"<em>

Iggy backed Fang up again and Ella sung the backing;

_"(What'd you say)_  
><em>Well real life can wait<em>  
><em>(it can wait)<em>  
><em>We're crashing like waves<em>  
><em>(uh-huh)<em>  
><em>We're playing in the sand<em>  
><em>(me and you)<em>  
><em>Holding your hand"<em>

Gazzy took us back into the chorus again;

_"Cause I remember every sunset_  
><em>I remember every word you said<em>  
><em>We were never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>  
><em>Tell me how to get back to<em>  
><em>Back to summer paradise with you<em>  
><em>And I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh"<em>

Iggy started rapping - and (speaking as an eternal rap hater) it wasn't that bad - the crowd certainly liked it;

_"Yeah I remember sunny mornings_  
><em>And summer evenings<em>  
><em>Now you're right next to me<em>  
><em>And I am freezing<em>  
><em>Was it real?<em>  
><em>Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?<em>  
><em>How can you show me paradise<em>  
><em>When I'm leaving?<em>  
><em>Now my heartbeat is sinking<em>  
><em>Hope's shrinking<em>  
><em>When I try to speak no words<em>  
><em>Lip-syncing<em>  
><em>Hope this is not just wishful thinking<em>  
><em>Tell me that you care<em>  
><em>And I'll be there in a heartbeat"<em>

Everyone cut off and I strummed the chords alone as Fang sang;

_"Someday_  
><em>I will find my way back<em>  
><em>To where your name<em>  
><em>Is written in the sand<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go)"<em>

Gazzy hit every drum on the kit in front of him and I smiled as we swept into the last section;

_"Cause I remember every sunset_  
><em>I remember every word you said<em>  
><em>We were never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Singing la-da-da-da-da<em>  
><em>Tell me how to get back to<em>  
><em>Back to summer paradise with you<em>  
><em>And I'll be there in a heartbeat"<em>

I chanced a glance at Fang and saw him getting into the music, with visible emotion on his face. He had his eyes closed and hand one hand on the microphone. As he finished the last note, he cast a sideways glance at me and I almost lost my strumming pattern (looking down just in time to recover myself).

_"I remember when we first kissed_  
><em>How I didn't wanna leave your lips<em>  
><em>And how I've never ever felt so high<em>  
><em>Singing La-da-da-da-da<em>  
><em>Tell me how to get back to<em>  
><em>Back to summer paradise with you<em>  
><em>And I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>I'll be there in a heartbeat<em>  
><em>(summer paradise)<em>  
><em>Oh-oh<em>  
><em>I'll be there in a heartbeat"<em>

We all muted the our instruments so that Fang could sing the last line acapella. I immediately set about my change over; unplugging Fang's guitar and throwing the strap over my head. I passed it off to my left, handing it to JJ who chucked me my acoustic. I caught it, flicked the strap over my head and plugged it in - 7 seconds flat (yes; we'd even practised that part - it's a little sad).

I grinned at Fang, showing that I was good to go, and he flashed me a smile. My stopped for a second while Fang turned away from me and swept around, arm out (show business style), coming to a halt so that he was pointing at Gazzy. The Gasman gently took up a slower beat and Iggy came in with him after one measure. They played it though one time then Angel and I came in with Fang, strumming quietly;

_"I'm wearin' thin,_  
><em>I couldn't tell you,<em>  
><em>The city I'm in,<em>  
><em>The streets and the buildings,<em>  
><em>The places I've been,<em>  
><em>Or where the star's goin',<em>  
><em>It's daylight again,<em>  
><em>Or where the time went.<br>__Oh. who can save me now?"_

Nudge joined in with her base notes and Ella joined in with Gazzy's slow beat on a tambourine (backing Fang up with some harmony through the chorus);

_"My life in the rear view,_  
><em>I'm running from Jesus,<em>  
><em>Dont know where I'm goin' to.<em>  
><em>Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<em>  
><em>Been lookin' for someone like you,<em>  
><em>I've been lookin for someone like you."<em>

We played through the outro; everyone started swaying (on stage and off);

_"So, sing me a song,_  
><em>I know all the words to,<em>  
><em>And I'll sing along,<em>  
><em>Could you be my saviour?<em>  
><em>Been out here too long,<em>  
><em>And I've just been lookin' for somewhere to belong<em>  
><em>theyll be holdin on<br>__So, can you save me now?"_

We stepped the volume up a little as we went into the chorus again;

_"My life in the rear view,_  
><em>I'm running from Jesus,<em>  
><em>Dont know where I'm goin' to.<em>  
><em>Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<em>  
><em>Been lookin' for someone like you,<em>  
><em>I've been lookin for someone like you."<em>

I opened my eyes again, watching Fang as he sang into the microphone; it was as hypnotising as ever...

_"When the stars explode,_  
><em>And I'm all alone,<em>  
><em>When they start to see the smoke,<em>  
><em>When I'm finally burnin' out,<em>  
><em>I'll need someone to carry me home safe and sound."<em>

We all took down the volume slightly - and, not for the first time, I wondered if he might be singing what he wouldn't say;

_"My life in the rear view,_  
><em>I'm running from Jesus,<em>  
><em>Dont know where I'm goin' to.<em>  
><em>But I got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<em>  
><em>Been lookin' for someone like you,"<em>

We all took back up the volume, giving it everything we had left for the last chorus - Fang was showing facial emotion, it was that serious...

_"My life in the rear view,_  
><em>I'm running from Jesus,<em>  
><em>Dont know where I'm goin' to.<em>  
><em>Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,<em>  
><em>Been lookin' for someone like you,<em>  
><em>I've been lookin for someone like you,<em>  
><em>I've been lookin for someone like you."<em>

We kept strumming for a few more measures, then let our last notes ring. The sound of our last notes died and the crowd erupted (cheering). I sighed in relief as all the clapped us; Fang put the microphone back into it's holder and said;

"We've been The Flock, you've been awesome; Fly On." We all left the stage; jumping down onto the temporary carpet. I swung my guitar behind me and (as cheesy as it was) we all high fived each other - I even started jumping up and down on the spot, giddily, but I did have a little more adrenaline rushing through my body then was strictly healthy.

We all put our instruments away, JJ and Tess congratulating us, clip boards in hand. We all did our own little victory dances (all accept Mr closet ballerina of course) and Iggy finished his off by kissing Ella. She didn't object to this idea; so we obviously left them to it - the entire flock making sounds of disgust but smiling as we walked away.

Everyone peeled off, leaving Fang and I to stroll down the beach;

"Told you; you were amazing." I rolled my eyes at him, smiling and letting out a disbelieving sigh. He scratched his forehead calmly and I lost it (jabbing a finger at him);

"How the hell do you stay so calm all the time? What is it that you have (that so obviously I don't) which stops you from feeling like your also part jelly - before_ and_ after every performance." He smiled and put an arm round my shoulder, condescendingly;

"Max, Max, Max; you don't understand...I'm a badass Vampire Lord in Skyrim; there is no concept of this feeling..." He twirled his hand in the air, dramatically searching for the word; "nervous..." I rolled my eyes again, crossing my arms;

"Yeah...I got that from the whole tall dark and...evil thing you've got going on but I don't give a sandwich!" He let out a breath (the kind that told me he was laughing quietly) and shook his head;

"Must you always go back to food?" I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him, and he grinned at me - mischievously. I dodged out from under his arm and tried to get a look at the band that was playing - we were a fair way away from the stage now, but still on the outskirts of the main crowd.

Being shorter then Fang can really suck; because how ever big my feet were, and however tall bird kids are, I was still an inch away from seeing the stage at all - and I don't think my claustrophobia could handle budging my way through the entire crowd. Fang imitated me and I looked up at him with a questioning face. I could hear them, they sounded pretty dang good, and I recognized that they were playing an Every Avenue song - granted Fang could've sung it better, but they were still up there in the scarily good category. Fang's jaw suddenly tightened and, not detaching his eyes from the performers, said darkly;

"You'll never guess who it is…" My heart sank at his tone and he looked down at me; "A couple of guys off the sports team, Sam, and you're old best friend." My jaw almost dropped and I felt my eye twitching slightly; fuck a duck.

I completely forgotten about them; the beach episode having driven anything not strictly flock related out of my mind. If Sam, Georgina and a load of prat go through...this was not good, not good at all - I don't want to have face them all over again (I'm not sure there'll be anyone to stop me beating the crap outta them).

I felt Fang take my hand and lead me away. I followed him in a stunned silence, not really sure how to react in way that wouldn't guarantee me a place in a prison - bird kid or not. I let Fang lead me over to the closest campfire (set up by the competition people because of English summer-evening temperatures). We sat down on one of the free blankets, kept company by a few other strangers - giving them a brief smile. One of the guys to my left asked us;

"Did you hear those flock people just now?" I spread my fake-but-looks-real smile wide on my face and put a little ice in my tone (expecting haters after Sam's band pretty much topped our game);

"We were those flock people just now…". The stranger grinned at us;

"You were amazing" His groupies started nodding like robots and I smiled faintly at him as he carried on; "Can you play us something; we got here late and didn't see much of your slot." I turned around to look at Fang, sitting beside and slightly behind me. He shrugged, nodding slightly, and I turned back to the twenty or so people with their eyes on me. I flicked over every hopeful face and shrugged;

"What the hell; if you've got anything to play on - sure." Several people made sounds of approval and a guy on my right handed me a classical guitar. I took it from him and strummed the strings lightly; grateful it was a classical, as I'd forgotten my pick. I looked at Fang and he raised his eyebrows at me as if to say; 'I said you could sing, there's no way I'm spontaneously gonna burst into song.' I laughed lightly; "If I'm playing, then you're singing along with me." He screwed up his eyes and sunk his shoulders slightly, but I wasn't going to let him get away with it that easily. I turned back to the crowd and asked;

"Anyone got any ideas on songs?" Someone on my far right said;

"How about I won't give up?..that one off the radio." I smiled, going over the tune in my head and nodded. I looked up at Fang and he scowled down at me. I smirked and started to pick out the pretty little tune. I played one progression and started humming;

"Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm …"

I nudged Fang slightly, realising he wasn't joining in, and he rolled his eyes. I looked back down at the fret board as he started to harmonize with me;

_"When I look into your eyes_  
><em>It's like watching the night sky<em>  
><em>Or a beautiful sunrise<em>  
><em>There's so much they hold<em>  
><em>And just like them old stars<em>  
><em>I see that you've come so far<em>  
><em>To be right where you are<em>  
><em>How old is your soul?"<em>

I concentrated on picking out the tune, feeling Fang's eyes on me;

_"I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up"<em>

I picked out the outro, now very aware of Fang's warm arm brushing against mine;

_"And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find"<em>

I slapped the strings, muting the sound, and started strumming - closing my eyes;

_"'Cause even the stars they burn_  
><em>Some even fall to the earth<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it<em>  
><em>No, I won't give up"<em>

I opened my eyes to look around at Fang for a second. His gaze was fixed solely on me, and I found I couldn't tear my eyes away from his dark ones;

_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
><em>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<em>  
><em>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use<em>  
><em>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<em>  
><em>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend<em>  
><em>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<em>  
><em>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in<em>  
><em>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<em>  
><em>And who I am"<em>

I changed the strumming pattern but still couldn't break eye contact with Fang, searching his face; his eyes holding an emotion that I thought I recognised;

_"I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up<em>  
><em>Still looking up."<em>

I let him sing this chorus and instead backed him up;

_"I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
><em>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<em>  
><em>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)<em>  
><em>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)"<em>

We harmonized again and I switched between strumming and picking

_"I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up"<em>

I finished with a gentle strum. And as the last note hung every last scrap of attention focused in on Fang. Everything else faded away.

Fang started to lean in and I froze - caught between not being able to move and not wanting to. Just as I felt his lips brush mine I heard someone shout;

"MAX! FANG! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Both Fang and I jumped and he pulled away sharply. A few of the people sitting around us made small sounds of disappointment as we pulled away from each other; whipping around to see Ella and Nudge running up to us. Ella frowned, feeling the awkwardness the in the air;

"Errrr...we're not interrupting are we?" Nudge hissed something in Ella's ear and she her hand flew to her mouth very obviously - there's the classic Martinez realisation skills! She shook her head, trying to act as if she hadn't interrupted my possible love-life, and said;

"They're gonna announce who's through to the next round in an hour but we need to be there 10 minutes before. We thought we'd tell you as soon as possible in case we couldn't find you - Max tends to disappear a lot..." I scowled at her; partly because of her comment and partly because of their timing. They couldn't have interrupted a second later? One single second and my fate would've been sealed; but life doesn't quite work that simply. I nodded at them, relaxing my scowl;

"Sure thing, thanks for the warning." I set the acoustic on the blanket beside me and dusted off my shorts; "Thanks for the music guys, I'm going to go down to the sea for a sec." I bolted to my feet, as casually as possible, and walked speedily towards the gently crashing waves.

I didn't look back but didn't feel like I could (even if I had wanted to). I tugged my converse off (a few feet away from the wet sand) and tied the laces together - stuffing my socks inside on of the shoes. Light was really fading now and the sun had almost set on the horizon. I picked up my converse laces in one hand and stepped into the water. It was freezing cold, making me shiver all over, but I felt like paddling - and England wasn't going to stop me. I walked into deeper water so that the waves rippled around my knees - silently praying all weaver fish were on the other side of the beach. I shivered again (wishing Ella's fashion sense was more practical) and rubbed my hands up and down my arms, hugging myself - bouncing on my heels gently.

"I'm sorry but after what happened on the beach, there's no way in hell that you deny you have feelings for Fang." I turned around and saw Iggy walking towards me tentatively; his trousers rolled up to his knees and his shoes held in one hand; "Jesus this is cold; aren't you freezing - you're wearing shorts." I shrugged and turned to look back out to sea. Iggy waded out so that he was standing next to me and pressed on; "So why aren't you guys dating yet?" I sighed, not wanting to answer, but felt if I didn't Iggy would find a way to get it out of me at some other time (and it would probably in front of everyone else);

"Two reasons. One; I don't want to lose the friendship I've got with him. He's the best friend I've ever had and I'd give anything to keep that. Two; I know I'd suck at being a girl friend - I may think a lot of romance but I just don't do anything remotely romantic; with my personality something would go wrong, and I'd just end up doing something weird. Three; I don't want to put him in danger with the white coats. With all my destiny and saving the world crap I know they would use him to get to me - Jo said it himself after they beat the crap outta Fang. I don't what it to happen again because of me again...it hurt enough the first time..." I looked down at the waves washing past me; biting my lip as my voice almost broke. Half a minute passed. Me staring at my knees and Iggy standing beside me silently. When I looked up, I saw that he was looking out at the sun set. He sighed a little, smiled and turned to me (saying quietly);

"I can tell you now, those aren't going to cut it with me." He smiled at me, humor in his eyes and I glared back out at the ocean in annoyance. He nudged me with his shoulder and said; "But for old times sake I'll give you some advice" He winked at me and I glared back (surreptitiously telling him to get on with it);  
>"One; lose the friendship, because it's keeping you from something that could mean so much more - trust me I speak from experience." He looked back out to sea again (probably day dreaming) and I smiled as he continued;<br>"You will never lose your friendship with Fang and I know it; but don't stop yourself from doing anything because you don't want to lose him. We are a flock and even if you break up you'll have to stay friends - it's an obligation; you can't just leave.  
>Two; you guys constantly flirt when you hang around each other. Even if the white coats were as slow as you and Ella, they would use him because of your friendship and your relationship in those books. Not going on a date with him is in no way going to stop them from doing that. Plus all of us are in danger the entire time anyway. Even if they did something like that again, it isn't necessarily your fault; we're just not very popular with many people." I nodded, looking back down at the water, and Iggy sighed exasperatedly;<br>"I'm not going to force you to do anything but I've seen the way you look at each other - trust me; it's meant to be (and that's not just coming from me)." I looked up at him frowning;

"When the hell do you get all these wise words of wisdom from; first him and Bridget, now him an me - that's twice Mr Joker, it's not natural!" He smiled;

"What can I say; I'm funny and smart" He shrugged modestly; "I just hide it well." I smiled and followed in his wake as he walked towards the shore…

* * *

><p>I spent the next ¾ of an hour avoiding Fang and trying to figure out how to 'straighten things out' (so to speak). But after much pacing, drinking of hot chocolate, and thinking, the only thing I managed to come up with is that love is impossible.<p>

When I finally made it to the back stage area, I found I was a tad late; as the rest of the flock were already in position. JJ and Tess were jabbering on about something and I barged in between Nudge and Iggy - still unsure whether I was able to face Fang yet. Just as JJ was about to greet me someone on stage said into the microphone;

"It's time for the all important results from the judges. I have in my envelop the three bands who placed in the competition. Could the following bands please come up on stage. That's..." We held our breath and stacked our fists in the middle of our circle as he called out the names;

"...The Wayward King Snakes...Dave and the Disciples...and...The Flock…"

We all threw our hands in the air and bounced up on stage (with the other three bands). We lined up from left to right and (being at one end of the group) found Sammy m'boy to my immediate left - just what I needed right now. The guy said into the microphone;

"We have a tie for first place ladies and gentlemen, meaning both bands will be going through to the next round...those bands are….The Flock…" We all jumped off the stage and crashed into a group hug with JJ and Tess - not listening to the other band being called. We were through!

"Congratulations." I heard a snide, high pitched voice behind me and turned around to gloat in her face. I crossed my arms and smiled at Georgina but she was giving me a triumphant sneer in return - I really hope that doesn't mean what I think it means...She flicked her hair over her shoulder and said as she winked and walked away saying; "See you at the next round honey..." She grabbed Sam by the hand and led him out of the back-stage area (the rest of the band following). They left me depressed and deflated - and, honestly, it wasn't the best feeling in the world. I felt like crying and exploding at the same time. I sighed, feeling totally resigned, but someone put their warm hand on my shoulder (and breathed in my ear);

"We'll get 'em, I know we will." I turned around to grimace at Fang but quickly followed Sam's band out the exit, heading for the car without looking back - wishing for just one Eraser to show up so I could relieve myself (by punching, not peeing - just so that's clear)...

* * *

><p>But by the end of the night no such Erasers turned up and I told Mum I'd fly home; Fang was right, nothing helps stress like flying.<p>

I managed to push thoughts of Georgina and Sam out of my head but they were only quickly replaced by thoughts of Fang. It was almost better when I was in denial. Now that I knew I was head over heels for him, I now had the task of trying to think up some sort of way that I could tell him. I had no clue how the hell I'd even start. Maybe I think it's the guy who should ask the girl out, but then again that's maybe I'm just too damn scared to do it myself...

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the summer trying and failing to work out the best way (and best place) to confess my love for a brick wall in human form - not as easy as it sounds! As we'd gotten through the first round of the competition, The Flock wouldn't have to face a panel of judges again until just before Christmas; so finding time during a random practice session wasn't an option. I also would've used the same idea for any Flock training sessions, but they discontinued for a while as well - everyone else was busy doing things.<p>

Fang was clocking major hours on the art homework, the same one that I was meant to be working on - and I really did try; but my concentration level isn't fantastic, and drawing an apple on an A3 sized piece of paper for four hours isn't exactly fun. Ella and Iggy went out somewhere every other day; either down to the cinema or flying via Iggy-airways to some place in the countryside - their love story working out just swell. Nudge was designing and collecting outfits that we would wear if we got into the final - which seemed a little early and optimistic; but when I tried to ask her about it, I was sat down for half an hours worth of babbling (all of which told me told me only one thing; for the sake of my health I needed to stop asking Nudge questions). Iggy, Gazzy and Angel's Dad had just built a tree house in the back garden, and of course Gazzy was bound to be hiding away creating weapons of mass destruction (with a little help from Iggy). JJ and Tess had gone away for 4 weeks - as their parents were a couple of world-skippers. The only one left was Angel; but she was working mysteriously on something she wouldn't tell any of us anything about - probably to do with a birthday/surprise, so I wasn't going to lose my head over that.

That left me to myself; bored, confused and thinking about 'the big picture'. The only problem was this resulted in my brain turning to mush over a period of 3 weeks. When I finally dropped the thinking plan, the wonders of the universe thoughtfully created more problems; as Fang called me the very next day. It was probably the first and last thing I wanted - but I thought I might as well make lemonade with their oranges (while stocks last).

My main problem was now I'd accepted the world may not collapse if I started dating Fang, that also meant I was constantly trying to work out a way to confess my love (whilst not under the influence of drugs) - thinking about it so long because I'm a bit of a perfectionist and also because I want to be able to tell him exactly what I feel in as little words as possible - less of a chance of messing it all up.

He rang me up to tell me he was going to spend the last day of the holidays at the beach and asked if I wanted to come. I said yes before I could think about it and we arranged a time to meet up. I put the phone down just as a wave of nausea washed over me and my nerves kicked in; this was my chance - no Lissa, no Bridget, no labs, just us. And yet I was almost regretting agreeing to go. There was a definite awkwardness at the end of the concert; we've so far had 2 almost kisses, 2 sort of kisses and 1 drug-sporn confession of undying love. I was almost surprised he hadn't said anything by now (or, as he's partially mute, one of the others hasn't told him to say something) - but I can't really blame him; if the saviour of the world finds it hard to do it, I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual (I think...possibly). I heard Mum call me for dinner downstairs and sighed.

The only thing I'm sure I can do right now, is wait for the fun to begin - big whoop...

* * *

><p>As per Fang's instructions I pulled my back pack on and jumped out my window at midday; flying up above the lowest clouds, out of reach of the town below. As usual, Fang made a dramatic entrance; silently appearing behind me and making me drop several feet in surprise (almost getting a fist in the face as a result) - how the hell he's silent whilst flying I have have only one idea; he's still a closet ballerina...<p>

* * *

><p>Our flight lasted an hour before we descended to the fields below, but then we had a quarter of an hour hike - and I say hike instead of walk for a reason. We stayed in comfortable silence all the way - Fang leading me onwards to who knows where. After while we reached the a massive hill and I was very aware that I was sweating slightly - we're hyper sensitive people; I don't want to smell in front of the guy I'm in love (especially when he's got super senses). I had nearly climbed the hill when Fang disappeared over the top, and I gave up calling out to him;<p>

"I swear you said beach trip, and hiking isn't a beach trip - last time I checked my social dictionary." I got no answer and sighed - however mysterious and good looking he may be, there's no one in the world that can annoy me as much as Fang can (without even making any effort). I climbed the last few meters, and standing on the crest of the hill my mouth fell open.

I was looking out onto a glistening bay, cliffs protecting it on all sides (leaving a small gap in the centre as it circled around a private lake of sea water). There was a little harbor off to the left and a deserted cabin set against the cliff next to it. The sun glistened off the water, which was clearer then I'd ever seen in non-tropical waters, rippling gently as it hugged the shore. The beach was a mixture of sand and stones, and was completely deserted apart from a family of swallows - chasing each other inside the boundaries of the cliff, skimming over the water gracefully - chirping quietly.

"Whadya think?" I looked down at Fang, the breeze blowing through his windswept hair and a twinkle in his eyes. My jaw almost dropped even further, but thankfully my sub-conscience closed in time, and I swallowed trying to remember how to speak;

"It's a little mind blowing…" He smiled but, struck by a sudden thought, I continued in a more worried tone; "Isn't this a private beach?" Fang shook his head as I walked down, coming up level with him. He looked out over the water;

"Nah, the people that own that cabin only come for two weeks in July, no one else is ever here." I raised my eyebrows slightly;

"And how would you know?" He shrugged;

"I found this place when Mum took us in; I wanted to make sure there were back up hideouts and found this place in the middle of winter. I come here to think a lot - it's peaceful." I nodded, agreeing with him, but frowned again;

"Wait...you always flew here? Why couldn't we have just flown in?" He smiled, slowly walking down the hill to where grass met sand;

"In the summer there are beaches either side that are packed with people. They're each about a mile away, but I think they'd still think we were pretty massive birds (and or aliens) if we flew straight in." I rolled my eyes; of course his answer was backed up and cleverly planned - classic Mr perfect...it makes you sick doesn't it; talent at...being...Fang...hmph…

I followed Fang towards the cabin and, to my surprise, he slotted a key into the hole and opened the door. He left the door open and walked inside. I walked over the thresh-hold to see a familiar cabin set up; one that reminded me (in an eery way) of Maximum Ride, when the mini-flock had formed - it was all set out exactly how I'd pictured it from the description in the book. My stomach lurched slightly at the thought of the books but I ignored it; we were on a beach (not the best place to be if you happen to be Maximum Ride) and Fang was available for being ripped to pieces again. I shook my head; no, not this time, I know we're okay this time...I hope.

Fang walked down the hall and I waited for him in the kitchen/living room area, dropping my back pack of spare clothes at my feet. He came back with a cool box and a picnic blanket, and gestured for me to go outside. Feeling very sheep-like I wandered out the door again and chose to walk to the end of the wooden dock; passing all the mooring rings as the boards creaked a little beneath my feet.

It was an open at the end and I clung to the only wooden pole, leaning out over the water - trying to see how deep it was. I heard Fang set the cool box down behind me and he spread out the picnic blanket so that it fell on my ankles. I turned around to see him kicking his shoes off and did like wise; sitting down on the very edge of the dock and trailing my feet through the water. He scooted up next to me, plopped his feet in the water as well, and nudged my arm to get my attention. I looked over to see him holding a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon. I raised my eyebrows;

"Well someone's got a perfect day planned out…" He smiled, shrugging modestly and popped open the lid...

* * *

><p>We talked for a while, meaningless small chat, talking long after we'd finished our ice-cream. But before long we fell into silence; Fang looking out across the water and me leaning back on my hands (closing my eyes in the warmth of the sun). I took a deep, relaxing, breath and sighed slowly. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up steadily and opened my eyes to see Fang looking at me, curiously. I sat upright and raised an eyebrow at him;<p>

"What? Have I got ice-cream on my face?"

"No, I just…" He looked down at the blanket and back up to my eyes; "What would you say if I asked you out?" I swallowed; this is the moment you've been waiting for Max, take it!

"I...um...it's complicated" my eyes swung around the cliff, darting to anything but Fang's face, stalling. He repositioned himself so that his posture was more relaxed and said quietly;

"I've got time..." I searched his eyes, and saw nothing translatable. I swallowed, panicking, but suddenly I didn't need to think as everything just came out. I didn't even have to bother thinking about the words - as jumbled up as they were I had a feeling I was just speaking from my heart (which, for some magical reason, made some sort of sense). I sighed and put my head in my hands;

"Oh Fang...you have no idea!" I ran a hand across my forehead and looked him in the eyes again; "I just...I spent the best part of a year denying I have feelings for you, Val chipping in to try and convince me at times, but then when I admit it to myself everything else comes crashing in!" My tone rose and I looked down at my hands, talking faster;  
>"Every time I freaking see you it makes me feel weird - my stomach keeps flipping, I can't breathe, my head keeps spinning! But then again you're <em>the<em> Mr Perfect - with your stupid perfect hair, and that heart-stopping smile, and those stupid gorgeous eyes, and a personality that makes you the most annoying person I've ever met but also has sides that make you the nicest and funniest person I know...all at the same time - how is that even possible!  
>And then we have me...and what have I got? I'm just...just...me!" I started counting thing off on my fingers, still looking down at my lap;<br>"I'm not smart, I'm not a leader like you are (planning ahead and keeping everyone alive - possibly a good trait to have if you're the supposed savior of the world), I'm clumsy, I eat like a pig, I still haven't perfected flying and it's been almost a year, I'm the queen of over-reactions, I over think everything and I...I'm..." I felt my shoulders sink and I looked up at him again, lowering my tone and volume (saying quietly);...I'm scared...scared about what will happen...Jo already said they'll hurt the ones I love to get to me...and I don't want you to get hurt...and I know I'd be crap with any romantic stuff so you'd get bored or frustrated or think I don't love you as much as I do...I just...I'm scared I'm going to lose you because it would make everything worth living for so completely pointless...I'm scared of what will happen if open myself up...what the books have told me about it...I'm just...scared Fang...I don't know what I can do and it's driving me crazy...I..." Fang, already fairly close, leaned down over me; "..." He smiled at me;

"Max. I've known you longer then anyone, and better then anyone, so take it from me; you don't need to be scared anymore." I didn't smile, didn't think, didn't breathe...I simply tilted my head up, slightly to the side, and I kissed him.

For once there was no running away, no rethinking, no doubt. I loved Fang more then anything, and that's all that mattered.

His hand slid comfortably around my waist, gently pulling me closer to him, and I placed both hands on the dock for balance - leaning in closer.

It was so innocent, so fearless, so right, I didn't want to ever pull away.

Unfortunately I hadn't remembered to take the privilege of breathing yet, and my head started spinning - no longer just because of Fang being inches from me. I regretfully dipped my head down, staying on his lips as long as possible, and pulled away gently. I looked up into his deep, dark eyes, his face barely an inch from mine. He smiled at me, a real and rare smile, and I returned it (whispering slowly);

"Well...that clears that up." He chuckled softly and slid one of his hands between the both of mine, pulling my left into his right - and it's fit felt warmer then it ever had done. He smoothed the back of my hand with his thumb and I sighed happily, looking up at him in a dreamy state of mind.

We didn't speak after that, but neither of us needed to. I shuffled slightly closer to him and lent my head on his shoulder. He exchanged his right hand with his left, interlocking our fingers, and put his right arm around my waist. I breathed in his usual sent of pine, fresh air, and a hint of washing powder; basking in the glow of the sun. All the sparrows that had been chasing each other earlier, gracefully leapt from their trees; flitting round and around our little circle of sea. I felt the cool breeze blow my hair back as the sparrows started singing. The moment really couldn't get any better if unicorns started swimming in the water and singing my favourite classical love songs.

I couldn't ever remember feeling so...you know what, I don't even think there's a word for it. The only thing I could work out (emotionally speaking) was that Fang was right; I'm not the little girl who used to cry out her eyes anymore, and there's no need to be scared any longer. I loved him and I'm fairly sure he thought pretty highly of me too.

Screw the world; that was all that mattered to me...

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! LET THERE BE FAX! It's official, overdue and hopefully not too lovey-doveycheesy. It is done and there will be more to come in onward chapters; I'm so pleased (my favorite shipping couple is getting it together *sigh*) - it's my second/third favorite planned scene when I came up with the story. I'm just all mushy like that ;)**

**But looky here; time for this weeks Totally-Annoying-Possibly-Useful-In-A-Pub-Quiz fact of the week (Brought to you by Mandy's Planner);**

**Koalas sleep for 22 hours per day - oh how I wish I was a koala...*sigh***

***insert-impressive-knight-voice-here*  
>Henceforth (and as always)<br>****Review-ith  
><strong>**Fly on-ith  
><strong>**(Not necessarily in that order)-ith**

**M**


	20. Chapter 20

**Greetings old and new subjects of It's Always the Quiet Ones!**

**May I present the roll call of people doing WHIZ-BANG things after last chapter!**

**The remarkable reviewers;  
><strong>**InMyOwnWorldAgain  
><strong>**Puffyhair  
><strong>**The fabulous favoriters;  
><strong>**Verno1  
><strong>**Polop  
><strong>**And the awesome alerters;  
><strong>**Polop  
><strong>**Verno1**

**I thank you from the bottom of my precious notebooks!**

**Quick update on the plot;  
><strong>**1) Max only has the Maximum Ride books up until Fang - I'm gonna write as if there's never been an Angel or Nevermore book published; so no worries if you haven't read the last book.  
><strong>**2) Just for anyone that has been with me before I edited chapter 9 only Fang knows Bridget's possibly evil - for full details see chapter 9 (sorry, but editing it I found it worked out better that way)**

**I present just the one song:  
><strong>**Save the world tonight by the Swedish house mafia (only mentioned)**

**And just the one chapter; read on you radical people of Fan Fiction...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20:<span>

The Safest Mission Impossible Ever Attempted In Bird-Kid History

(Sort Of)

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the afternoon sitting there with Fang; talking occasionally, but mostly just watching the sun sink below the horizon - because I'm just such a (hard-core) hopeless romantic. Part of me wasn't used to the the warm weather, and the other part was just too dang relaxed to do anything, but after several hours I ended up falling asleep in his lap (an unusual circumstance that I can't say I didn't enjoy)...<p>

* * *

><p>Fang woke me, just as day light started to make it's way over the horizon, and we walked out of reach of civilization hand in hand - which was fairly difficult as the footpath we took was only technically meant for one person (and we're both pretty skinny but we're still human - width wise)...<p>

* * *

><p>We flew back to my house and I dived down through the open window of my bedroom. I landed on all fours, with a loud thump, and straightened up slowly; tucking my wings loosely behind me (trying to give them a chance to cool off). I threw my bag onto my bed and sighed contentedly.<p>

I had a few seconds of silent reminiscing, before I heard a rustle of clothing behind me. I whipped around in surprise, and my stomach lurched violently.

A very wind swept Mr Smiley was standing up straight, a foot or so away; hands in his pockets and wings drawn loosely around him (the last rays of sunlight picking out the faintest purple, in every black feather). I raised my eyebrows at him, trying my best not to melt on the spot, and he smirked at my floor (scuffing the ground slightly with his foot. He locked eyes with me again and shot me a half smile (kick starting my internal gymnastic routine),

"It's rude not to say goodbye you know…" I smiled guiltily and took a step towards him (just within reach of his lips). It was short and sweet, but the smile lingered on my lips long after his outline had melted back into the starry night - as swift and silently as he'd come.

I stayed where I was for a few seconds, trying to remember how to move, breath, and think, all at the same time. Still in fairy land, I spun on my heel (ballet style) and leapt fully clothed onto my bed spread. I kneaded the duvet with my fingers, laughing quietly to myself, and buried my face with my pillow.

It's unbelievable; Mr Perfect can turn me into a love drunk, soppy little romantic in half a day - not that it was a bad thing, but it doesn't exactly scream hard-core hero of planet Earth (not in my books anyway).

I screwed up my eyes, half mortified, half embarrassed. But even though my reputation was now a pile of dusty ashes, the tingle (and the smile) now playing on my lips, gave me the impression that I didn't think being a sap now and again, was all that bad...

* * *

><p>The next morning I found myself walking from the music school to form period with a spring in my step - yep, you heard me; Maxine Martinez is physically bouncing with happiness (cue the afro apocalypse). For the first time ever, I had a good feeling about the coming school year (and I really hoped it was a flawless prediction - as the last 365 days weren't the most relaxing school year I'd had, by a long shot).<p>

Nevertheless I strolled through the form room door and sank down in my seat, next to Fang, smiling widely. Fang's head snapped up, from where it had been resting on his chest, and he gave me a heart fluttering smile,

"Morning-" but he broke off with a large yawn. I raised my eyebrows at him,

"Tired on the first day back?" He shrugged, shutting his eyes again,

"Couldn't sleep, was up late reading." I nodded carefully, a faint smirk creeping onto my face (because I knew as well as he did, that he was not -and never will be- anything remotely similar to a bookworm),

"Umhm...so, what exactly were you reading?" He raised his eyebrows and stared at me sarcastically,

"A book." I glared at him jokingly and he sighed, screwing up his eyes again (in thought), "...it was called...er...something like...the journey? Yeah that was it..." I frowned slightly - unsure why he would feel the need to lie to me about something so trivial,

"So, what was it about?" Fang tilted his chair back, clearly stalling as he gave another yawn (stretching his arms above his head). He let the seat rock forward again and rubbed the heels of his palms into his vaguely bloodshot eyes,

"Too tired; can't remember." I raised my eyebrows - almost slightly hurt. All besties tell each other everything - especially the bird kind (and if you happen to be in the girlfriend position then the truth isn't optional - period),

"You can't remember anything?" He put his arms on the desk and buried his head in them, with a muffled,

"Nope." I lent back in my own seat (confused), but knew it was no use prodding him anymore - he wouldn't/couldn't say anything else this early in the morning (it's a Fang thing). Nevertheless, as I tipped my chair back on two legs, my mind wasn't completely worry free anymore.

However I only had a few seconds to sink under a small revery, as I was snapped to attention by someone clapping their hands loudly. I looked up to see my bouncy form tutor, sporting a wide smile,

"Hello Max! Have you had a good holiday?" I smiled lightly at him (regretfully recognizing his tone),

"Yeah, it was great thanks sir, you?" He shrugged his shoulders, and nodded slightly,

"Why yes, yes I did thank you. Now Max, I wonder if you could...we have a new student in our form coming today and (having previously being the newest contributor to our ranks) I'd like you to show him around for the week - hand over the ceremonial ribbons, of the newbie student...as it were." My heart sunk, but I knew I didn't have much choice in the matter. I nodded reluctantly and Mr Crease beamed, "Simply splendid; if you'll pop along to the office and pick him up, collect both of your timetables, then make sure he finds his way to lessons."

I gave him a small (unenthusiastic) smile, and carefully got out of my seat ; feeling the prolonging happiness of yesterday deplete ever so slightly...

* * *

><p>I returned Fang's small smirk with a heavily worded scowl, before I left my form room; carefully trudging down the hill to the office, with cool morning drafts slapping me around the face (every now and again).<p>

Dave the receptionist gave me both our timetables, but only after a lengthy and artful conversation about why exactly she should do so - resulting in my possession of the two pieces of paper and one irritated gorilla in reception (assuming, of course, that gorillas can look mildly pissed off).

I opened the door of the familiar lavender room, to see a smiling Mrs Griggs sat behind her desk, and someone sat in the seat facing her. Mrs Griggs stood up as I entered,

"Ah, Max; it's nice to see you again." I smiled back at her and glanced at the newbie, who was now turned around in his seat. His nervous turquoise blue eyes were trained on me, and his honey coloured hair and tanned complexion felt a little too familiar for my liking. He stood up to face me and I found I had to re-angle my head - as he was around the same height as Fang (possibly even taller). The feeling in the pit of my stomach intensified, as Mrs Griggs gestured to him with one hand,

"This is Dillan Gunther-Hagen; I'd like you to show him around the school for a week."

Fuck a duck.

This isn't funny anymore almighty rulers of the universe; first Sam literally bursts into my life, now Mr 'perfect' slips in; just when Fang and I get things going - and I can only just avoid Sam the entire time, but him as well! It's been a single day since I start dating Fang (in fact, not even that), and I've been back at school for barely an hour; but, by all means, direct my 'other half' through the nearest door with a large neon sign.

You have got to be freaking kidding me!...

* * *

><p>Dylan was stuck with me for the rest of the week and I tried to be civil with him but my will power hit zero faster then I thought possible - what with Fang's episode of secret keeping, Lissa's continual glaring, Bridget's distractive staring, plus 'my one true love' at my side, I was a little stressed out.<p>

He didn't seem interested in any of us, in fact, and he seemed to prefer his own company - it wasn't true to my books, but it didn't make me fell safe enough to lower my guard. I was pretty cautious around him, and the flock weren't all that keen on him either - mostly because I told them all that he was in the books. And since I had to make an effort to keep him close, the option of a munching on a little (honey flavored) awkward atmosphere, was available within all school hours. This wasn't exactly helped by the fact that Dylan was even more anti-social then Fang; but, on the upside, that means there's about a 3% chance he's just a random guy with an unusual name.

Either way I looked at it, relieved doesn't quite cover what I was feeling when we escaped school on the Friday - whisked away, hand in hand with Fang, to a Dylan free weekend. But my first week back at school hadn't been exciting enough, am I right? (Can I get a hell yeah?)

So, as you may expect, even after we'd all left Dylan (and the flock was all heading to the supermarket to meet Fang's Mum at the car), we came across another problem. It wasn't Dr Hagen-Diaz Junior though; in fact it was little Sammy m'boy walking behind us - accompanied by a pair of very good looking friends (suspiciously good looking friends).

Fang picked up on my caution (although not saying anything to me), and although we were able to walk all the way to the car without any interruptions, he braced himself in a casually invisible sorta way.

After we'd all gotten in the car, Fang and I in the boot seats, I answered his confusion,

"They're over by the sign post." His eyes roamed around the car park, spotting the sign but looking a little confused,

"Max no one's there." I frowned exasperatingly at him, and looked back at the trio - all standing clear as day by the sign post in the car park,

"What do you mean, no one's there? Sam's leaning against one of the poles and he's got two human-Eraser look alikes with him!" Fang glanced back again, the car shifting into reverse, and I saw the look of confusion lodge in his eyes with worry;

"I honestly can't see anyone." I looked back at the trio (as we rounded the corner) and saw one of them whip out a camera, as we drove out of sight. They were still there, one of them shading their eyes from the weak sunshine, and their presence worried me even more.

Was I actually seeing them, or was this experiment thing messing with my head? No...I had to look at it for it to do anything to me...I think...I fell silent, ignoring Fang's anxious looks, and looked down at my clammy hands - trying to ignore the familiar ominous feeling wriggling around in my gut.

I can't believe I considered looking forward to a relaxing fifth year...what a fail whale...

* * *

><p>Dylan was unsurprisingly distant after our buddy week and, even when I 'welcomed' him into our lunch group, he was still very closed off. In fact (apart from a few girl's whispers following him around) Dylan was also very unpopular - which, even I can tell, isn't because of how he looks; the books are pretty accurate as far as that's concerned (not even close to Fang, obviously, but still not bad).<p>

I desperately wanted to leave him to himself, for mine and the flock's sake, but there was something nagging at me at the back of my mind ever time I faintly considered it. He just reminded me too much of my younger self, and I kinda felt like I should at least try and help - but doing so meant I was either the guilt ridden (from letting a long lost soul suffer), or irritated (having to hang around a closed off flock).

Normally I would've been straight in, forcing some friendly conversation down their throat, but it's different now. Partly because of my relationship with Fang and partly because of any connection to the iTex - and I did consult my forever loyal internal fortune teller, but dearest Val seemed to ignore all my yelling, cursing and offensive all out wailing.

And although I was the one who had an advanced degree in worrying/paranoia, it wasn't me who was the least fond of him. Funnily enough it was Fang who was always on guard around him, Fang who casually readied himself for action (every time he came within 10ft of us), and it was Fang who sought to avoid him most of all. When I asked him about it, mostly out of curiosity, he just said it was because he was the flock leader - and it's his duty...blah-blah-blah...proud and cautious male leader speak...blah-blah-blah.

However 6 weeks passed and halloween holidays cut all my normal/human/teenage worries short - all bar one at least (for full details, see below).

I spent alternate days of the holiday week with the flock then Fang, up until the very last day; the night of halloween - where there was a change of plans (much to my dismay).

Unfortunately Bridget had handed out one of her whole school invites to her annual halloween party. This was all very well and pointless, apart from the fact she did it via social networking sites; cue five pleading social butterflies, begging/whining/moaning/nagging Fang day and night for the entire holiday.

I knew Fang didn't want to go (as he's not the first to volunteer for dress up - fairy princess style) and I certain wasn't fond of going either - but not so much for the flock-safety side of it. I didn't really feel like going because I abided by the law 'Max + dressing up in costume=(on a general basis, as part of a survey)= certain death' - and I find this formula, pretty darn accurate.

God knows why but Fang actually agreed to go - turning down all my pleading (saying that he'd said no for the last four years, and he had to let them go just this once).

Coward.

So that kids, is the story of why I'm stuck in a car on the way to the party - several days after Ella literally dragged me out the door, by the ankles, to go shopping for costumes. I'm currently dolled up in a black and purple pointy hat, a smile black dress, and a wand strapped on with a belt. Ella even managed to clip in a few purple and green hair extensions without getting high-fived in the face (but, to her credit, she kindly avoided the hooked nose).

My sister had put a lot more time into her own costume; the greek goddess Artemis. With a silver wreath and glitter in her hair, a floaty white dress hanging off her shoulders, a pair of silver sandals strapped to her feet, and (to top it all off) a small bow and sheath of arrows lying on her lap, she looked very authentic indeed.

And we're related - so I'm told...

* * *

><p>Mum pulled up at the entrance of a wide driveway (leading up to a massive house) and (through the window) I saw Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Tess and JJ waiting for us by the large iron gate.<p>

Iggy was dressed as a Roman soldier; shiny plastic sword in it's sheath, fake leather boots on his feet, and plastic armor on his chest. Nudge looked like little red-riding hood; wearing a small red cloak, a simple blue dress, and cute little shoes. Gazzy wore a sheet over his head (with small holes for his eyes) and had his skin painted chalk white - making him glow against the backdrop of the dark bush behind. Angel was wearing an angel costume; white wings strapped over her real ones, a cute little white dress, and a halo of tinsel on her golden hair. JJ had drawn whiskers on her cheeks and wore (what looked like) a home made cat costume, while Tess was dressed in an ancient looking lacy gothic outfit (with a subtle zombie twist). Lastly there was Fang, wearing what could've been his usual attire. He was adorned in several classic pieces from his vast collection of dark clothes, fake vampire teeth, and a long black cape (which didn't quite manage to conceal his black converse - thanks to him being a giraffe of a bird kid (so he looked like a fashion conscious, modern day, vampire but a vampire all the same).

I stepped out of the car (in Ella's purple ballet shoes) and waved good bye to Mum before I shut the door. I waited for Ella to join me before walking towards the flock, who greeted us quickly - wanting to get inside. We started to walk up the driveway and I brought up the rear; hand in hand with Fang. I smiled up at him,

"Evening Mr tall, dark, and handsome." He half smiled at me, humorously,

"Looking quite scary yourself today." I rolled my eyes,

"I have a feeling there was a compliment in there, somewhere." He nudge my shoulder with his own and smoothly kissed my temple, as we stopped at the back of the line (filing through a gate, and heading down a path running one side of the house)...

* * *

><p>After ten minutes we got through the gate, safe and sound, after having shown our tickets to the bouncers - who looked human enough to pass my Eraser test, but still a little demeaning (thanks to their tiny clipboards, that made them look even larger). Needless to say I wasn't that worried; I would've thought Angel could've taken 3 of them in under a minute, so we were safe(ish).<p>

We followed the path, down one side of Bridget's massive house, and came out at an elaborate garden (that had been transformed into a labyrinth of decorations).

Lanterns were strung up everywhere and pumpkins lined the pathway to the dance floor. The garden was crawling with cleverly organized decorations; ghouls hanging from every tree, zombie hands reaching up though the long grass, and fairy lights on the trees and benches - even the exposed wall of the house had been bedecked. Seats lined the dance floor (which was pretty darn big) and lights span across it; strobes, effects, and colours. It looked like most of the school was already here, from first years to sixth formers, and the DJ seemed well settled into pumping the dance music through large, spider webbed speakers.

As much as I disliked Bridget, and as much as it pained me to admit it, the place was pretty dang cool.

The flock all ran onto the dance floor and I pulled on Fang's hand to follow, but it slipped out of my own. By the time I'd turned around to question him, he'd vanished into the crowd. On tip toe, I spotted his familiar scruffy hair, and began weaving through the crowd after him.

I saw him slip (unnoticed) around the corner of the house, just as I broke through the edge of the crowd and I ran after him (resisting the urge to call out). I rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. I got the feeling he was in chameleon mode, as there wasn't anyone else around, and I whispered,

"Fang?" He rematerialized, staring at me, and I crossed my arms triumphantly as he whispered irritatedly,

"What are you doing?" I walked closer to him, eyebrows raised,

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Slipping away with no questions asked" He bit his lip carefully and said very quietly,

"I have to check something, go and find the others." I raised my eyebrows and started ticking off reasons on my fingers,

"Best friend, girl friend, stubborn as hell, and future savior of the world; now do you honestly think that's likely?" He tightened his jaw and he looked down at the ground monotonously. I frowned up at him, taking a step closer - now slightly worried. I squeezed his arm gently, "Come on, what's up?" He didn't answer and I sighed heavily, "fine. Don't tell me. But can you at least brief me on we're checking up on." He looked back up at me slowly, flicking between my eyes guiltily, and my heart beat quickened as he sighed (whispering),

"It's to do with dating Bridget...I didn't want to remind you and..." He looked up at me guiltily and I nodded, trying to keeping my patience as he swallowed,

"Well the only reason we went out was...was because she blackmailed me into it...She...she told me that she broke into her Dad's office and found out that someone 'undesirable' was at our school. She wouldn't tell me what, or who, but said it had something to do with me. And she told me that she wouldn't tell her Dad if I dated her. So I was going to go dig around in his office and take anything they had on the flock." A surge of relief washed over my like warm water, as it clicked into place,

"So that's why you agreed to go..." He shrugged sadly and I said gently, "just out of interest, when were you going to tell the flock about this?" He looked at me sadly,

"I wasn't. You've already got enough on your plate, and I've always kept anything that isn't completely necessary from the flock - it's my job." I shook my head, in exasperation, and rolled my eyes,

"Fang, this bottling up thing works both ways; if you insist on being my rock to sanity then I'm sure as hell going to be yours. You told me yourself; it never works keeping it clamped up inside. You can't live with all this responsibility on your own; I sure as heck tried and it got to me in under a year." He didn't reply but I shook my head and let out a long sigh, looping my arms around his waist in a hug,"Tell me next time you muppet so I can help a little; you'll always come before the world." He smirked audibly and hugged me back. I ran my thumb down a line of feathers, comfortingly, gave him a gentle squeeze, then withdrew (giving a small laugh),

"So what next, mon Captain?" He looked up at the open windows above him, just out of reach on the second floor, and I gave him a brief nod, "Cool. Let's go scooby doo." He gave me a plain look, then braced his hands together for a leg up. I gathered up my dress out of the way, secured my foot in Fang's hands, and pulled myself through the small space with ease; dropping down onto a creamy carpet. Fang landed beside me, as quick and silent as ever, and whispered,

"I don't s'pose your Val would have any directions?" I closed my eyes and yelled as loud as I could inside my head,

VAL!

No answer. I sighed and shook my head, not even knowing why I bothered - she never answered my calls anymore; not since the beach episode (and Fang's little sing song). Mr Macho himself stood up; visibly shifting into leader-planning mode.

He did a quick 360° sweep of the room, flashed me a confident look, then pulled me by the hand towards the middle of the three wooden doors, on tip toes - well, I was on tip toes; he's a natural pink-tutu-style ballerina.

We crept along a corridor and up a flight of stairs; checking behind every door for some sign of a study.

Each door we checked reveal another living room or bedroom, but with the first door on the second floor we struck gold. The heavy brass handle groaned as we opened the oak doorway to reveal a massive library. Bookshelves lined the walls, encircling several tables strew with paper, and several desks topped off by glowing computers. We slipped through the gap, closed the door behind us, and tip toed over to the tables (Fang whispering),

"Check the papers, I've got the computers." I didn't give any sign of hearing him but immediately delved into the white pages strew across the wood. The room was almost pitch black, but (thanks to my good ol' super senses) I could work out a few words here and there. Each page seemed to be some sort of record, a little like employee profiles; each with a profile picture that headed lists of boxed database information. I scanned over a few pages, looking for anything interesting, but I didn't have a chance to read anything before Fang whispered,

"Max!" I crept over to peer over his shoulder and saw another profile on the screen.

My profile.

My student profile, more specifically.

From the all girls school.

I felt a small tube train ram me in gut and slapped my forehead in disbelief,

"Dwyer. Bridget Dwyer. Why didn't I think of this before?!" I shook my head and whispered to Fang, "Professor Dwyer was the head master that chucked me out of my old school." He raised his eyebrows and I swallowed - colourfully cursing my ignorance. The 'undesirable pupil'. Oh...well that's...

"What?" I looked down at Fang's expectant face and bit my lip,

"You know, I have a feeling…" I tapped my chin, knowingly and he glared at me to continue. Raising an eyebrow mockingly, I lent on the edge of the desk, "I have a feeling...that...the only reason you had a girl friend last year, was to prevent the school finding out what a total badass I am." He looked at me flippantly but didn't have any time to respond, because the brass door handle groaned again.

I reached for Fang's hand instinctively as light spilled in from the hallway (Fang shutting the computer off in one button click). I looked up to find my old headmaster standing in the doorway; looking exactly the same as the last time we met, but with a slight hunch to his shoulders. He turned the lights on and I flinched as he looked at us.

He was a few inches out of where we were sitting...I looked around at Fang, quizzically, to find him not there. I could feel him but….oh. Clever Fangy.

I felt someone pull my hand to the left and crept forwards - trying to negotiate my way to the door with my invisible guide (which -taking into account my level of grace- is like performing acrobatics with deadly moving laser beams at 84 years old). We slipped out the door, which was slightly ajar and broke into a run - still invisible.

We sprinted back the way we'd come, back down to the party, dodging a few Dwyer family members and students - using a random medley of skillful spy choreography (that didn't think I had in me). We had a few narrow escapes though, all due to yours truly; the best of which being when my witch hat flew off, causing an old lady to start shouting confused gibberish at it (in a hilarious high pitched squeaky voice).

W finally slipped back into the room we'd come from and leapt through one window each; both landing hard on the brick-work outside. Fang and I fell back against the wall in unison, fairly breathless and slightly giddy. After a few seconds in silence, I looked up at Fang (who had his eyes shut). Feeling my gaze he opened them and looked down at me. Two seconds and I accidentally burst out laughing - Fang not joining me for obvious reasons.

Unfortunately, due to me not expecting any humor, this meant I let out an incredibly loud snort. I shut up, embarrassed, but Fang turned the tables - laughing at me, not with me. I shook my head in disbelief and got to my feet, my face on fire. Fang smiled up at me, making me a little wobbly on my feet, and I rolled my eyes - offered my hand to him (grumbling),

"Oh shut up...let's just go and find the others..."

* * *

><p>We found the others jumping to the beat of the music; which was so loud I could've sworn the ground was shaking. Fang and I joined in, dancing with them in their little circle. And when I say dancing, I mean imitating a bunny rabbit (who had been cursed to bounce, to the beat, for eternity - or something like that). So no one actually did any dancing, but that wasn't a bad thing in my book - after all; Iggy was the only one who could bust a move (and I don't think Fang would spontaneously spring into the macerana if he had a gun at him temple - full top, end of story, goodbye, the end)...<p>

* * *

><p>It was actually kinda fun, speaking as an anti-party bird-kid, and I didn't even freak out when one of the songs started telling me to save the world (10 points to Griffindor). Over time the club songs slowed down more and more, and couples started to take over the dance floor. Tess, JJ, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy left us for the row of seats lining the floor; while Fang took my hand and lead me over to a quieter spot on the edge of the crowd.<p>

He stopped, turned around to face me, and I looped my arms around his neck. His arms hugged me closer, around my waist, and I lent my head on his chest comfortably; breathing in his wonderful scent. I sighed smiling, feeling as relaxed as a mutant on the run can be, at any one time.

I swayed to the music, in Fang's arms, but after a while the hairs on the back of my neck stood up (and I opened my eyes). Something off to my left caught my eye and my Maximum Ride warning light suddenly cranked up to full power. Disbelievingly I tiptoed to whispered in Fang's ear,

"2 o'clock" I watched his eyes travel over my head and land on Lissa, Bridget, Dylan and Sam - gathered in a loose huddle, in the corner of the garden. I lifted myself onto the tips of my toes again and whispered,

"What are they doing?" He rested his head against my own and I felt his warm breath on my ear,

"No idea. They keep looking at us, but I can't make out their voices - even with our hearing..."

"What should we do?" I whispered and he drew back a little, just far enough to make eye contact. I stared up at the beautiful, detailed, brown eyes, inches from my own, and watched them soften,

"Give them a show." I gave him a look of 'elaboration s'il vous plaît' but he bent down and kissed me on the lips.

Oh - I think I can work with that...

* * *

><p><span>ANDERSON POV<span>

We followed the experiments back to their bases and I pressed the button on my receiver radio;

"Have you got a confirmed location of the other subjects. Over."

"Sir we have a location lock on subject 3,5 and 6. Over."

"Roger that on subject 2 and 4. Over."

"Get back to base with co-ordinates, we can't lose them this time."

"Yes sir."

"On route sir."

I watched Subject 1 and it's sister enter the house across the road and grinned; we also had the location of the other five. The girl next to me huffed, her blonde curly hair a little smoother then the other one's. Although her expression and posture were the same (probably because they had to be) her personality was a lot better then I'd expected - a lot better then they'd told me about. The bright, brown eyes looked more impatient as she asked,

"Are we going or what?" I grinned at her,

"Yeah; we're done here." She lent her elbow on the door frame and looked out the window - her expression bored (not it's usual scared and or furious). She stroked her chin lazily,

"How soon till I come in?" I tapped my temple,

"We're waiting for the word." She sighed, moodily, and looked back at the road.

Let the fun begin...

* * *

><p><strong>And now it's time for this weeks vaguely-pointless-apparently-useful-fact of the week! (Brought to you by Mandy's Planner);<strong>

**A quarter of the bones in your body are in your feet - that's 25.75 bones per foot  
><strong>**Now how about that for an ice breaker? Ay?**

**And so my friends, as always;  
><strong>**Review (cause it's my birthday)  
><strong>**Fly on (cause that what we people do)  
><strong>**(Not necessarily in that order)**

**M**


	21. Chapter 21

**GOOD MORROW THE READERS OF IT'S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES  
><strong>**Sorry for the lateness (and possible multiple editing errors); but life changing exams keep coming back and biting me in the butt...yet on the bright side...**

**I DID IT! YOU DID IT! WE ALL DID IT!**

**There are now a total of 50 wonderful bookworms following the comings and goings of all my waffling!**

**XD**

**And, although the site thanks you if you review, I'd like to thank all of you, personally; I hope you all aspire to be 30cm rulers and/or metamorphic rocks cause you all rule!(and/or rock, depending on your chosen inanimate object) - that made little sense, so moving on...**

**AND SO MAY I PRESENT THE ROLL CALL OF WHIZ-BAND PEOPLE DOING STUFF AFTER LAST CHAPTER!**

**The Remarkable Reviewers;  
><strong>**InMyOwnWorldAgain  
><strong>**Emzy75  
><strong>**Guest  
><strong>**winged wolf 2  
><strong>**The Fabulous Favouriters;  
><strong>**Emzy75  
><strong>**Angel5899  
><strong>**Lolo1999  
><strong>**And the Awesome Alerters;  
><strong>**Emzy75  
><strong>**Angel5899  
><strong>**Loganb1107  
><strong>**Lolo1999**

**Read on you radical people of fan fiction…!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21:<span>

Some Cream, A Clone, One Cranky German, and A Few Cooped Up Bird Kids - For Added Flavour

(100% Reliable, Recipe for Disaster; That Works, Every Time)

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

The week after Bridget's party wasn't actually as bad as I'd thought it would be - scary, I know.

There was the small hiccup of Dylan, Sam, Bridget and Lissa becoming the coolest clique around; but Sam was less clingy, Bridget was less moody, Lissa was less bitchy and Dylan...well he was just Dylan - worryingly silent and unpopular (and, yeah, I still felt kind of sorry for him; but since their little friendship group popped up, out of nowhere, my Maximum Ride alarm has been going haywire - so it didn't bother me as much as it used to).

For once, everything didn't seem to be blowing up in my face - which was slightly worrying, but I wasn't going to complain. In fact everything seemed to be playing into my hands for a change; because, the first day after we returned to school (from half term), I walked into form period to find Fang waiting for me - which is nice on any old day, but it didn't end there. After I'd spewed enough small talk (about the renowned topic of oddly shaped cupcakes), Fang brought up a rather interesting subject of conversation; asking me out on our first ever date - if you exclude the little beach trip at the end of the summer.

Amazing, heart stopping, stomach flipping, and panic worthy this may be, I did have a slight problem; I had to dress myself accordingly (because my dearest sister didn't have time to dress me up, as she was otherwise occupied *nudge-nudge-wink-wink*).

Therefore, for once, I was my own 'fashion guru'…there are so many things are wrong with that sentence.

After some serious thinking, I resisted the temptation to wear one of my many faithful old t-shirts (although, only after much internal struggle with my sloth-like personality), but dressing myself turned out to be even more difficult then I had expected. I had to look nice, feel comfortable, and hide my wings all at the same time; but if anyone can do impossible it's me, am I right? (speaking as the girl with wings, super speed, a voice in her head, multiple personalities to chose from, and apocalyptic stalker (who probably wants my head on a stick)...oh and I'm also blonde, and not dead - which helps).

Anyway (after spending more time then I'd like to think about, simply to dress myself) I left the house on the first Saturday morning of November, wearing jeans, boots, and a fashionably-cut shirt; with my hair lying over my left shoulder, in a plait, and all the shorter strands clipped back. I had a feeling it would all be more trouble then it was all worth (if anything cropped up involving genetic engineering, I would undoubtably be getting slapped in the face over and over again, by my own hair, whilst kicking some ass and/or running for my life) but for today I didn't particularly care.

I mean, yes, it was only Fang; but that's the entire point - it was Fang...

* * *

><p>At the cinema we watched the very latest action comedy; because I think one of us might've fallen asleep if we watched the latest sappy rom-com. From what I actually paid attention to, I gathered the two hours were very funny; problem was, I was sat hand in hand with Fang for those few hours - best feeling in the world (granted) but it did have the side effect of making me feel a hell of a lot more self-conscious, then any amount of Ella's 'training' could ever get me used to...<p>

When the film finished Fang took me into a cute little café; filled with couples, bright wallpaper, and the smell of freshly baked brownies - typical of a charming tiny town, in the middle of no where. We took our seats and Fang ordered ice-creams for us both; telling the waitress exactly what I was going to ask for without batting an eyelid.

We sat in the corner, furthest from the window, and closest to to the door of the kitchen (so we'd have an emergency escape route - as getting kidnaped on a first date would be a bit of a mood killer). There was a perfect cushy corner sofa seat, with enough space for one person to sit on each arm, and it gave us each one side of a small square table each; so we could sit almost side by side, and one of my feet could interlink with his ankle.

Barely a few minutes later two a milkshake glasses slid their way onto our table; crammed with ice cream, chocolate sauce, a turret of whipped cream, and topped off with a large (cliché) cherry. We thanked the waitress and Fang started on his cream; where as I, prized the cherry from the top of my ice-cream, pulled the stalk from the fruit, and presented it to Fang (with one elbow on the table),

"Bet ya can't do this..." I put the stalk in my mouth as he looked up, wiggled it around with my tongue, and pulled it out with a loose knot in the middle. His expression was as impressed as his macho-streak would allow him to look, and I sat back triumphantly.

He raised his eyebrows challengingly, and made a big show of plucking the cherry off the top of his ice cream; pulling the stalk from the fruit, and popping it in his own mouth. I watched him squirm around (his brow furrowing with concentration) and after ten seconds he produced a cherry stalk with a knot exactly at the centre. I looked at him plainly, still lent back in my seat (but not feeling quite as cool),

"Please tell me you spent years practicing." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth,

"Beginners luck." I face palmed (muttering under my breath),

"I don't believe it…"

"And you?" He asked (a hint of humorous curiosity etched into the indentations on his forehead). I frowned and made a start on my own whipped cream, before answering carefully,

"Longer then I care to admit…" He raised his eyebrows and I said quietly, "...three weeks." He laughed at me and I rolled my eyes, feeling my ears goes red as I started to eat. He smiled at me but apparently noticed the red tinge to my cheeks (and asked in slight disbelief),

"You honestly spent three weeks in front of a mirror practicing?" I shrugged and held my spoon in air eloquently,

"I am, but a retard; who had a lot of time on her hands back in the summer of 04." He smirked (prodding at the ice cream in his glass, and muttering),

"No wonder you're so insane." I dipped my spoon in my whipped cream and splodged a small dollop on the end of his nose; giving him a challenging glare, then digging back into the rest of ice cream. I'd barely gotten a spoonful inside my mouth when I felt something cold on the end of my own nose. I jabbed my spoon in his direction (jokingly),

"Don't start with me brick-face; we'll end up burning the place to the ground." He smiled at me and carried on eating; as I did - though I was trying to eat more slowly (with some form of ladylike...ness). I just reached my ice cream layer when Fang held out a chocolate loaded spoon,

"Wanna try some?" I smirked,

"As long as it isn't spiked." The corners of his mouth twitched a little but his expression was partly serious,

"Not funny." I grinned back (estimating there was around a 30% chance that I was about to go through death by chocolate) but leaning over anyway. After just about dodging Fang's attempt to smush it in my face, I offered him some of my own - managing, to paint a thin vanilla mustache on his upper lip. He wiped it away with a small smirk on his sleeve, and frowned down at me,

"You've got some on your face."

"Where-abouts?" I asked tentatively. He gently pulled my chin up at an angle, and pressed his lips down on mine. I smiled, sinking into him gently, and wondered how he managed to keep the Mr Perfect thing going 300% of the time (without even trying). He pulled away, and I opened my eyes to see him inches from my face and properly smiling (as he said slowly),

"I got it." I laughed lightly and slid my spoon-free hand into his easily.

"Oh, look at the happy couple!" I snapped my head around, sharply, at the sound of the familiar voice; and found myself looking up into two familiar faces - both standing at the opposite corner of our table. Sam and Georgina, hand in hand, were smiling sweetly at us; and, for one blissful moment, I think I could've start breathing fire on command. Fang's thumb smoothed over the back of mine under the table and (feeling a wave of confidence wash through me), I seamlessly rolled my sarcastically-bored expression down a plain looking face.

"What do you want?" Fang asked coldly. Sam shrugged,

"Oh we just spotted you two over here, and just felt like dropping by - fellow competitors and all that. Good luck for the competition by the way; I have a feeling it's about to get interesting...we're all gonna have so much fun!" He bounced his shoulders a little too happily, as Georgina beamed at the both of us. I frowned at him slightly (a smidge of 'not-that-I-care' thrown in for good luck),

"And how would you know that?" He grinned at me, quickly looking me over (from head to foot),

"I know the right people…" He shoved his free hand in his pocket and sighed, "anyway...we'd better get going - you two enjoy yourselves...and we'll see you, at the second round!" Georgina led him away proudly but he made a [pint of looking back over his shoulder (winking at me) before they left. I watched them push through the door and walk down the street; chatting about anything and everything that would probably make me feel nervous. I glanced at Fang solemnly and muttered,

"Well he seems creepier then usual." Fang looked at me calculatingly,

"You think he's with them?" I shrugged darkly,

"Wouldn't surprise me but I wouldn't say for sure - the books don't give me much on him."

The door opened and a christmas-cool winter breeze wafted through the shop as another couple entered. I shivered as goosebumps prickled down my spine; and I hesitantly looked back out the window (checking they were really gone). Thankfully there was no sign of Georgina or Sam, but I felt my jaw drop as I clapped eyes on pair of familiar pedestrians.

Anderson (in human form) walking arm in arm with none other then Max II (my very own clone); both strolling down my small-town high street, arm in arm, and looking through the window at me. They waved, sporting slightly demented expressions, and laughed in unison at my horrified expression.

"Max?...what's the matter?" I didn't answer Fang but scrambled from my seat, just as they walked out of sight of the window. I ran past staring eyes and wrenched the door open, skidding to a halt on the pavement.

The street was as vacant as it had been before, with maybe 20 or so people around at best; but no sign of either of them or possible escape routes. There wasn't a trace that either of them had even been here.

A horrible thought struck me, as my train of thought pulled back to Sam (walking down the street seconds just before hand)...I couldn't have imagined them could I?

Some one grabbed my arm and I yelped; whipping around with a fist raised. I only had just enough time to stop it's momentum, when I recognized Fang's worried expression looking down at me,

"What was that all about?" I blinked at him, not totally sure what to say ('sprinting out the door of an isolated café, to see if some imaginary (deadly) friends were in town', didn't sound as sensible when you said it out loud). I looked back down the street, scanning the length of pavement where they ought to have been, and saying slowly,

"I thought I just saw Anderson and Max II out here, they waved to me but...I can't see them anywhere."

"Wait, Max II?" I bit my lip but didn't turn back to Fang as I answered,

"My clone." He pulled me around gently, one hand on each shoulder,

"And having a clone didn't sound like something you should've mentioned before?" I shrugged guiltily,

"Well there's only similarities between us and the books; and she looked pretty identical. I mean, I do have one in the books...so I'm pretty sure she exists…and I'm sure I saw them...but…" We both jumped feet as Fang's ringtone burst into life (with what sounded like an air raid siren for a ringtone). He answered it calmly (as only he would), but his tone changed after his first few words,

"Hey Ig….Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down. What's going on?...Right...we're on our way - get to the place." He flipped his phone case shut and grabbed my hand, setting off at a run. I knew better then to stop him from pulling me on, but curiosity fell out my mouth before I could catch it,

"Why are we running?" He didn't look over his shoulder, but his voice was carried back to me on the wind,

"They've got Angel."

All thoughts of Anderson and Max II vanished from my head; both replaced by a disarray of random quotes and mental images from the first book. My stomach started burning as I picked up the pace; a mixture of fury, worry and determination spinning around my head like a jet propelled roundabout.

Hand in hand, we raced down the high street, heading for the town square. Instead of heading for the nearest field, a mile away, Fang swept me off my feet and leap into the air invisible - throwing me from him when we'd reached a high enough altitude to look like passing pigeons. Without a word I followed Fang as we traced the route back to the cliff face where I'd first learnt to fly…

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived a few minutes after Fang and I had already landed; but in those few minutes we'd already formed a plan. While Fang packed camp bags, I changed into my spare training gear (taking my hair out of it's plait), and spent my time explaining the outline of our plan to the others,<p>

"Now I know it sounds crazy but I think I know where they took her. I have a feeling they just want us to go and get her, so they can get us in without too much of a fight, but it's not like we've got a choice. Point is; we get in, and out, as fast as we can - it's gonna be a long flight, but we should make it by nightfall if we're fast; we'll attack in the morning." Fang slung a small back pack over his shoulders, and handed one to Iggy, as Nudge asked worriedly,

"But where is she? Where are we going?" I clenched my hands tightly, not wanting to voice it aloud, but the others got what I didn't want to say.

No one said a word after that .

No one wanted to.

No one needed to.

The furious beating of heartbeats said it all.

Swiftly and silently we grabbed out packs and jumped out the hole in the wall; heading for what I'm sure is possibly hell on earth…

* * *

><p>We flew for six hours straight, and I'm not entirely sure how we actually managed it, but we all practically crash landed on the dull green landscape of (what I'm told was called) dartmoor. Personally; my landing consisted of bouncing along the forest floor, like a kids cartoon character, and coming to a stop by smashing into a pine tree - but (considering it's me) I'm not exactly surprised.<p>

We set up for the night in what Fang told me was called the Yarmer woods; and after we cleaned out half our food storage, everyone but Fang and I crept up into the trees (trying to get whatever sleep we could manage).

Fang sat against the tree, legs pulled up to his chest but spread apart cooly, barely a foot away from the fire. I curled up in the gap between them, and he pulled me into his chest.

Still neither of us said a word. Still neither of us wanted to. It was enough to just breathe, let each other know that we (at least) were still alive.

Every now and again, the cool breeze whipped around us and the fire danced as it wiped past; casting shadows on the tree life around us. I curled myself into Fang, not wanting to think about how I'd started today thinking about fashionable clothes, and Fang drew his wings around us both.

Fang's chin lifted from the top of my head and I looked up at him questioningly - expecting him to signal he'd seen an Eraser. But his brown eyes were looking back at my own with warmth; yet the shadows, cast by his eyelashes, gave me the impression that even Mr Macho-Leader-of-Humanoid-Avians was a tiny bit scared about what we were attempting to do tomorrow. I grimaced and buried my head back under his chin; feeling the breath rise up his throat as he whistled a short bird tune. I readjusted my head again, and looked up at him confused. But his expression mirrored my own, as he said unsurely,

"Errr...I didn't mean to do that…" But before I could ask him what he meant, I heard rustling in the tree tops. I was about to jump to my feet (and get into combat mode), when several woodland birds dropped down into the clearing. They looked harmless and pretty realistic, hopping around on the leaf strewn floor, but I kept my guard up (as I stayed in Fang's arms). I looked back up at Fang, almost wanting instruction, but he drew back his wings slightly to watch, as more sparrows and blackbirds dipped into the clearing; skipping through the air and in graceful circles.

More gathered on the ground, like moths to a flame, landing or plodding towards the warm light; and hypnotizing the whole flock, still above us and (from small sounds of awe) obviously awake. When they got close enough, a few perched themselves on top of us; hanging on to the ridge along the top of Fang's wings and skittering down my arms.

I looked up at Fang, just in time to see a tiny little fledgeling make an unsteady landing - flapping his wings around in an attempt to regain balance (and hitting him in the eye in the process). I laughed ever so slightly and he glared at me jokingly; as the birds on his wings started to take to the air again (including Fang's new unbalanced hat).

It was one of those moments when it feels like the world has stopped moving; and everything and everyone just watches the scene unfold. I breathed a sigh of relief. And as more birds gradually left the clearing, I tilted my head up and kissed Fang - going with the flow (as the voice was so insistent on).

When we broke apart, most of the birds were retracing their route home, fluttering loosely between the thickly interwoven branches. I frowned up at him dazedly,

"So what was all that about?" He stuck out his bottom lip slightly,

"No idea, I didn't even realise I was doing it. It was almost...like there was some…" He trailed off and my eyes widened (as I caught on to his train of thought).

It was almost as if someone had made him do it. Or rather something.

'Fang will be the first to die'.

Holy crap. Was the experiment tired of waiting? Was it trying to give me a warning? Calling a load of birds didn't seem that evil to me, but then again maybe it was just showing it could get inside your head - anyone's head. Fang gave me a look saying 'not in front of the others' and I tried to drop it (failing spectacularly). I hugged him closer and hid my head under his chin again, closing my eyes and shutting out the world…

The next morning Fang and I got up first, and drew up a basic plan - with some help from my 'mental Maximum Ride survival guides'. Once everyone had eaten, Fang announced our plan of action.

And after a few minutes of bickering (at the volume of your average ninja), Fang, Nudge and I took off - leaving Iggy and Gazzy behind.

Personally I really didn't want to leave them out of this (this was an all or nothing kinda mission), but last time they were the only reason Max got out alive - so I'm gonna go with the safer and/or sensible option (just this once)...

* * *

><p>The school was apparently on the edge of dartmoor, hidden almost completely in a line of tree life. We landed on the flat roof, silently, and carefully entered the house of horrors through the conveniently placed fire escape.<p>

I led the way, Nudge following, and Fang brought up the rear. We got down the stairs and into a deserted corridor without anything going wrong; but after a few minutes of searching we moved on. Once we'd found our way down three completely empty corridors, without detection, I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach - either they weren't here, or we were about to be surprised (and I wasn't quite sure which I preferred).

As we turned into another corridor, I thought I caught sight of something; a flick of long chestnut coloured hair, disappearing around the corner and out of sight. Without really thinking about it, I ran in sneak mode to the other end of the corridor.

As I rounded the corner I saw the flick of hair round the far end of the hallway ahead of me. I followed it (still in sneak mode); trying to push away the stupid thought that I was in fact following the voice of my head, as I chased after a suspiciously Val-styled head of hair…

I rounded another corner but stopped in my tracks as someone rounded the corner. But it wasn't the Val wanna be looking over her shoulder as she ran towards me. It was a little blonde headed girl.

She suddenly looked back ahead of her and clapped eyes on me, stopping dead; her hair flying out behind her (like she was in the air already). I broke into a run, not waiting for her shocked expression to disappear as I shouted in relief,

"Angel!" Her little heart-shaped face suddenly brightened and she spread her arms as I ran for her (beaming),

"MAX!" I heard the others shout and quickly follow in my foot steps; I was a few steps away from her when an Eraser stepped out of a room to her left and stood behind her (unnoticed). I got ready to launch myself into the air,

"Angel behind you, run!" She carried on smiling, glanced behind her for a second then turned back to me; dropping her hands to her hips and making me skid to a halt a few feet away,

"Oh him, yes, Max I'd like you to meet my newest best friend. Anderson tells me he knows you very well." her words slammed into me like a concrete bowling ball to the stomach; and with a horrible sinking feeling, I realised (too late) that Angel was wearing her normal clothes instead of a hospital gown.

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..._

VAL?!

Anderson barked with laughter, and I refocused on him (flanking Angel from behind),

"Oh Maximum..." He gave another bark of laughter, his small yellow eyes settling on something behind me. I turned around to the others. Again, I was too late to realize that the sound of their footfalls had stopped short; as they were both on their knees, motionless and staring at the floor. Not bothering to waste time in thinking this through I turned back to Anderson (bracing myself for an attack), and nodding gravely,

"Nice to see you baldie." Barely a second later they hadn't moved, so I instinctively span on my heel and launching myself at one of the Erasers standing behind Fang. I got one clean roundhouse in, swinging it back for a gender tailored kick, plus a punch to the snout, before Anderson came up behind me with a taser.

As far as my experience with electric shocks go it was a little ticklish, but still defiantly enough to get me on the floor. Groggily I turned over and got into a low position on all fours. Determined to get to my feet again I tried to push myself up on my palms, but my new found double vision wasn't having it anymore then Anderson.

Unfortunately the fastest I could manage was pretty pitiful; and a pair of clawed hands had pulled my hands behind my back before I could even balance on my knees. Knelt on the hard floor, I struggled against the claws wrapped around my wrists; but Anderson grabbed a hunk of my hair and pulled my head back - so all I could see was the ceiling. Trying to struggle out of his hold (even with my muscles on standby thanks to a couple hundred volts) I made a furious but clearly pointless attempt to get free; but a claw placed itself on my throat and I froze up, Anderson purring,

"One more move and little blackbird will pay big time." The claw was withdrawn from my throat and I regretfully fell back onto my heels - letting the plastic ties slide on and the tape roll over my mouth. Usually logic doesn't bother me so much; but between my reactions switching to standby, Anderson's range of ammo, and plan B waiting to back us up, I thought it was best to act defeated for now - plus I didn't want Fang to pop his clogs just yet.

They kicked me over, so that I fell at Anderson's feet; and I watched them bind Fang and Nudge. Worrying as that may have been, that wasn't what was bothering me about the situation; neither of them appeared to be fighting - not even Fang. The both knelt zombie like in hypnotic silence. This really worried me; I knew they couldn't have been drugged (it's was all or nothing if you're part bird, knock us out or fight, we don't go down easy). So if it wasn't drugs...

"Clever isn't it, what the right friends can do for you." I turned away from Fang and Nudge to look up at Anderson, but before I could try and work out what he meant he yanked me to my feet; pushing me around to face the flock-free side of the corridor. I felt something circular gouge the spot were my wings met my back, and for a second I almost started laughing.

A gun? All you pull out is a freaking pistol? Bitch please, I've got a voice inside my head - the least you could do is come up with some sort of ray gun that spells checks your homework, and kills everyone (over the age of 25) in that particular room, at the same time! Get it together man!

As I hadn't moved yet Anderson pushed me forwards roughly, and (with Fang and Nudge in such a weird state) I started walking along the corridor politely - white coats starting to refill the hallways as we went.

After a few minutes Anderson tugged me to a stop and walked in front of me. As he slid a card into a slot on the wall I chanced a glance at Fang and Nudge behind me - both of had their eyes on the ground and looked as lifeless as ever.

Flight and fight were now out, spontaneous combustion was all I had now - and I wasn't 100% for that (at least not until Plan B went up in smoke). Before I could start to plan anything though, Anderson's clawed hand pulled me sideways; catching me by surprise I tripped over my own feet, falling backwards through the newly opened door.

I landed painfully on a white tiled floor behind the threshold, and Anderson smiled at me as the door began to close. I yelled for Fang to get off his ass and beat the crap out of him (but it was muffled almost completely by the tape) as I scrambled to my feet. I kicked the door as hard as I could, but all I managed to do was overbalance slightly.

I will not lose him, I will not lose him, not now, they are not going to let The Experiment take him out.

I kicked the door harder; so hard the force rebounded and I fell to the floor again.

I jackknifed back to my feet and took a few steps back, taking the door at a run. I rammed my shoulder into it but I might as well have head butted 20 times over. Ignoring the logic starting to break through in my head, and the pain scattering down my shoulder, I took a few more steps back; and was about to run at it again, when a voice from behind me said,

"I think we both know you're not getting out of here until someone lets you out - those ID locks are purposefully strong." I turned around to see none other then Jo tilting his chair back - eyeing me almost curiously, "it's nice to see you again Maximum…" I glared at him. Silence hung for a few seconds, before being broken by a creepy little ding (from what sounded like a microwave). Jo gestured to the metal chair opposite his own,

"You sit down, I'll bring over the hot chocolate." Something clicked in my head and I suddenly realized where this was all going; school, hot chocolate, I'm here for a reason lecture number 394 - I know what's going on here...

Jo stood up, and he and his white coat swept over to the microwave; withdrawing two steaming mugs, complete with marsh mellows. He set them on the table, and looked up at me (still stood resolute and stoney faced). He sighed wearily, "would it help if I took off your restraints (seeing as you can't get out)?" Thinking that it would be easier to beat the crap outta him with my hands free, I gave a small nod.

He picked up a pair of scissors and chopped me free; then walked back around the single table and gestured for me to take my seat. Feeling bound to give him half a minute of my time, I took my seat; but left the hot chocolate stationary in front of me, because I'm not as stupid as they all seem to think (close, but not quite).

I casually glanced at the door again, wondering if I could smash it open with my chair, and Jo laughed in a tone suggesting we were having a high tea at Buckingham,

"You'll see them safe and sound again Maximum, they're on their way to floor 3 section 2 as we speak - for now I'd like your attention focused on what I'm telling you." I turned back around and fixed his sad smile with a bored expression (as he tapped his fingers on the desk), "are you going to drink up, it'll get cold..." I raised my eyebrows at him and he shook his head knowingly, "right, of course. I guess you know why you're here then." I rolled my eyes; peeling the tape from my mouth in one fluid motion and sticking it down over my heart, on my hoodie. He gave me a serious look and I crossed my arms defiantly,

"Oh cut the crap. Just tell me how special I am, so I can get out of here." He smiled at me warmly and I glared, wishing he would stop with that look (as he lent his arms on the table),

"Well if you don't want me to explain everything to you then fine but I would've thought the flock would've wanted to know where their parents are - maybe even where your father is." I fell silent - debating on whether he would possibly give me any sliver of truth that I could give the flock. Apparently my thinking took to long, because he took my silence as a prompt,

"Alright then; I will come back to that, but first I want to clarify just the one point." I looked around in amazement, pulling the at the sides of my eyes restlessly, muttering quickly,

"Oh for fucks sake..." as Jo talked over me (oblivious to my disinterest),

"First is about you saving the world. What I said at the beach is key; you are not like anyone else in the world. Your DNA ratio is unlike anyone else on this planet and that's the only thing that will matter in the end - I'm sure she'll tell you but you need to know. Now you said about Flock relations. I did-"

"I'm sorry but is that all you were going to say?" I blurted out, interrupting him. He raised his eyebrows cautiously,

"Yes?" I shook my head, flapping my hand carelessly,

"Nothing, go on..." He sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth,

"Like mother like daughter…" I stared intently at the edge of the table, singing meaningfully,

"Don't push my patience." He tilted his head tiredly,

"Maximum we've been over this; I'm not the bad guy." I raised my eyebrows,

"Oh so you can say it out here now? Lenny's not on standby?" He smirked,

"We're in the coffee room, as I thought you'd realised, there's no cameras in here." I rolled my eyes in disbelief, and he fixed me with a sad look for a second before carrying on,

"Anyway; as I was saying…the flock's family; I thought it was about time they knew - now if ever. When they entered into the foster system the GPS foundation found out - the company trying to help you." I stopped him,

"Shouldn't that be CMS not GPS?" He looked at me pointedly,

"I believe you've been told before that those books contain similarities - it is not a bible." I shot him a threatening look and he quickly continued,

"Anyway, I knew they'd have to be adopted by the right sort of people - just incase they found out about all their...talents. I searched everywhere and after a month of searching I managed to find some blood relations - just as I did for you and your mother, all those years ago. Not all of them turned up, but I found two mothers and one father - and after talking to them (explaining the...situation) I found they were more then happy to take them on. I then sent them to the flock's foster home to pick them up - giving them three rules;  
>1)they couldn't reveal that they were their parents - it would be too suspicious<br>2)they had to find a way of accidentally finding out about, and then accepting, their abilities - so they could have a sense of freedom  
>And 3)they had to keep them together - for obvious reasons.<p>

Fang and Nudge now live with Fang's mother (after I was unable to find Nudge's parents) and Iggy, Angel and Gazzy live with Angel and Gazzy parents. Sadly the books were right to say that Iggy's mother is deceased." He paused, possibly waiting for my view on all this, but I sat looking bored (torn between distrust and disbelief in his neat little story). After a few seconds of silence, I pressed coldly,

"And how exactly did you find them?" He shrugged,

"I have advanced technology at my disposal." I glared,

"And why only find the mothers, not the fathers."

"The only DNA evidence I had left was of the mothers, there was no specimens of any of the male parent's to scan in." I swallowed, hoping he wouldn't say what I thought he would,

"You said you found one father, how did you find him?" He smiled warmly,

"I didn't need to look for your father - you know why that is." His eyes softened, and I switched to autopilot (as all the emotions I had available were currently dissolved in a muddy puddle of shock and horror). I heard myself snap at him bluntly,

"Well, Daddy dearest, it's a bit of a let down to be told your long lost parent is a complete wack-job, on top of being held against your will...it's no wonder they call me crazy!" He winced and stuttered,

"Max, you don't understand I-I can't..no...I..." His entire head twitched to the side, and for a second I thought he was going to morph into an Eraser or something; he almost looked like he was trying to resist possession (now physically shaking in an attempt to get the words out).

After a few seconds of physical stuttering, he abruptly cocked his head and smiled at me creepily; just like those small children in a horror film (having the whole manic glint in the eye and demented expression going on to top it all off). As this had all been in the space of around five minutes, I really wanted to just curl up and hide, but my semi-conscious mind seemed to be working on some sort of logical level; as I clenched my fists, ready to attack in seconds.

Chills ran down my spine as he spoke, what with his words grating between the hands of a deadly familiar voice,

"You know the deal here Maximum; this is where we take over… this is where your story ends, tragically - alongside your flock's." I rolled my shoulders, convincing myself that that wasn't the experiment sat in the chair (regardless of it's voice),

"One step too far Daddyeo."

Without even thinking about it, I threw my whole weight behind my fist as it flew towards his head. My punch landed on his forehead with a wonderful smack, and his chair tipped over backwards (it's passenger still glued to the seat).

I stood up, throwing the table to the other side of the room in the process, and stepping closer (to stand over him). I stared down at his insane expression - still in horror movie mode but thankfully unconscious. I swiftly removed his white coat and glasses, carrying on our conversation,

"You know what? I think I'm gonna re-write that last part." I peeled the duct tape from my jumper and stuck it over his mouth, buttoning up the front of his lab coat, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings." I spun on my heel and ID card in hand made for the door's release. I heard the maniacal locks draw back from inside the door and, not looking back at my demonic father, I trod carefully over the threshold and closed the door behind me.

Sliding into snooty white coat mode, I started to stalk down the corridor (even with everything distorted, thanks to the glasses) - hoping no one would noticed my converse, jeans, or badge labeling me as a middle aged man.

Thankfully everyone seemed to be too engrossed on their workings of Satanic doom, as I found and climbed the stairwell with no problem; heading for level 3, section 2…

I climbed six sets of stairs and covered several corridors before I reached a door labelled section 2. I slid my card into the slot and pulled the door open.

Beyond the paneled door was a wide corridor; hallways staked at every few meters (on both sides), and a large window lined room at the far end. I took the glasses off to see the door hanging open at the far end - and zooming in, I saw a balding Eraser beyond the doorway. Clobbering time.

With around no one to stop me I sprinted for Anderson - trying to channel Fang's talent for silence, as best as a clumsy-part-bird-lamp-post can. Thankfully Anderson was too engrossed in chucking my fellow flock members into crates, to notice the teenage mutant ninja bird-kid behind him; and I sprang into the air without him even noticing - landing on his back (and, caught up in the moment, yelling in my very best English accent),

"EVENING!" My hands crashed down on his ears before Anderson could react, and I heard a faint pop. He whined pitifully and fell to the ground, leaving me to jump free and land at a crouch in front of Nudge and Fang.

I found the latches on their crates and felt my heart sink; no metal or key pad this time (for once the white coats learn from their mistakes), now a heavy duty plastic lock clamped Fang and Nudge inside - both of whom I saw were back to themselves. Not really knowing what to do, I gritted my teeth and grabbed the lock on Fang's crate in both hands, trying to pull it off (with my feet holding the crate still). Just as it started to weaken a little Nudge yelled,

"MAX LOOK OUT!" And I felt something thick and hairy loop around my waist. Before I could react Anderson had swung me around like a shotput and I flew head first into the wall. I made impact with a sickening crunch, and my double vision came back with a vengeance as bile started to rise up my throat. Damn I hate when the bad guys get up again - it never happened to Bruce Willis...

I staggered back up, but hadn't found my feet fast enough, because two paws wrapped themselves around my neck and slammed me into the wall (improving my vision tenfold),

"Oh I have enjoyed getting to know you Maxie." I tugging against the hands around my neck and tried to find an escape route (whilst remembering the importance of breathing),

"Oh Baldie you're not the worst person in the world, but don't worry; until one comes along, you'll do just fine." His grip tightened on my neck, and I let out a quiet sound of discomfort as he scraped a claw along my cheek,

"Don't make me angry Miss ride - you wouldn't want to see me angry." As my oxygen started to reach an all time low, I had to leave it to my auto-sarcasm-pilot (as I focused on pulling against his grasp),

"I'm not sure I like seeing you anyway." He grinned maliciously, his face an inch from mine, up close and personal,

"Trust me, you really wouldn't want to see me angry!" I would've laughed if I'd had the breath spare,

"Yeah, well I really don't like seeing you anyway." He bared his teeth but loosened his grip slightly as there was a crash from behind him. Fang's crate was now on the floor and he was still ramming himself against the bars; attempting to save the damsel in the choke hold - what a romantic.

"You know if you were as quiet as your boy friend you'd be such a pretty little birdie." He grinned back at me sweetly, and that's when I knew I had him; kill me any day (the world won't be fond of you, but that's not the point), threaten my friends, family, or particularly my boyfriend, and that's when the demon comes out.

The comment kicked me into Max-the-mother-bear mode 6.9, and I focused all my strength into one kick where it counts.

By some miraculous act of the cult of the uni-tards, it worked and I fell to the floor gulping down a good few lungfuls of air. Even on all fours, all degree of balance had now obviously left me (without a sick note), and all I could manage now (on an oxygen starved mind-set) was to somehow wriggle over to the opposite wall; hopefully towards something I could pull myself up on.

As luck would have it, my bad guy got up again and wandered over to kick me in the head - solving my need for a wall support, by taking me out entirely. How thoughtful…

* * *

><p>"GET UP SUBJECT 1!" My eyes snapped open and I was immediately blinded by a harsh overhead light - a classically cosy evil (science)room of doom. I rolled over on the rubber gripped flooring and the world swam in front of me; and one side of my head pounded painfully with each heart beat. I got to my feet, ignoring the protests from my muscles, and looked around.<p>

I recognized the layout of the room I stood in; small (with what I'm sure was a concealed treadmill instead of flooring beneath my feet), decorated with just the one, one way window; reflecting a tall, blonde, teenager, in a hospital gown that opened at the top to allow a pair of wings to fold into her back.

All seems nice and familiar (all apart from the annoying female voice behind the speakers).

"You have ten seconds until the trial begins, I'm sure you remember what to do." I smirked,

"Isn't Dr Cyco taking over this one?" The speakers crackled,

"No, but I'm sure you'll remember me Miss Martinez." My heart stopped. Not literally. Almost. On a metaphorical tangent.

"3...2...1." The treadmill started rolling and I was jolted forwards into a face plant. My nose took the brunt of the blow, but didn't feel broken, so I got to my feet as pretty fast but in a slight state of shock.

"Begin." Said my dear old maths teacher (Mrs Ellis) over the speakers…

* * *

><p>I'm sure it'll come as no surprise that I passed out and was put through three more 'tests'; only stopping because I got to the point that I couldn't physically move all that much (from pure exhaustion). And when that little detail got through the white-coats thick skulls, I was 'laid' in my crate and wheeled back to the room - falling asleep almost immediately.<p>

When I opened my gluey, sleepy, eyes I found that the lights were being switched on and a flock of white coats (shepherded a few Erasers) were entering through what I thought might be the door. I did my best to roll over, but had hardly energy left - having only eaten yesterday morning.

I heard a crate door opening and something pricked the skin on my hand; secured in place with a bit of tape. I blearily opened my eyes to see what I thought might've been an IV tube sticking out my hand; but I was too exhausted to care, closing my eyes again. The white coats left the room, leaving me to lie there with whatever filtering into my system, and after a few minutes I started to feel more alert - and the longer I waited the better I felt.

After a few minutes more, I was sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest (having already clarified the necessities with Fang and Nudge - who was awake and still in their own clothes). I reckoned I had just about enough energy to kick the first face that came through my door, but after half an hour passed I was feeling (a little beaten up, but) mostly back to normal.

Finally Anderson walked back through the door, wheeling a trolley wide enough for two crates. He swung each of us on the trolley; Fang and Nudge on the bottom, and me on top; securing the crates in place to stop us tumbling into the nearest white coat, and pulled us out the door behind him.

Fang and Nudge, on the bottom level, only had a view of the kneecaps of passing white coats; I however, could see through the windows showing experimentation rooms beyond. It was only when I saw a brain on a stick walk by, when I started to really pay attention - I got the impression that whoever wrote those books was trying to send me a red flag.

True to the pages, I saw the genius baby, the muscly terminator toddler, and a few board rooms emblazoned with the letters GPS on the doors; now those first few examples were all very well (there was no cookies involved, but I guess life sounds better on the paper), but the GPS rooms I found odd. Hadn't Jo said that GPS were the company trying to help me? Not that Jo wouldn't be lying, he did soon after turn into a psychotic (young) axe-murder-to-be, but I had a feeling that GPS meant something; and if it makes me suspicious, then it's defiantly something to worry about (I'm not exactly the most observant person in the world).

The conference and experimentation rooms seemed to cut off after so long, and a long corridor stretched beyond; paneled with a small, long window that ran along it until the end. The room beyond wasn't so much a room as a sort of cavern; maybe 30ft across and made out of dull rock. At first glance, it looked completely empty; but my raptor vision picked up on something at it's centre, maybe the size of a normal 12 year old.

I zoomed in on it and saw that it was a kid, sitting meditatively in a hospital gown with his/her back towards me - a faint glow spanning out around it. And the longer I looked the more the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach concentrated. And after a few seconds it turned around in my direction.

That's when all hell broke lose. I yelled in surprise, throwing myself against the back of my crate, as the experiment's white eyes locked onto undesirable number one.

The rock beneath it's feet cracked, spidery bolt-like crevasses shooting across the floor, and it raised one of it's arms in my direction as metal screens began to slide down the windows. Anderson stopped, noticing the movement behind the glass, and my vision started to blur. When the screens shut fully, I felt a physical weight lift off my forehead, and I was left curled in one corner of my crate - panting furiously.

"Interesting…." I wiped my head around in alarm to see Anderson's thoughtful gaze on me, "I'll have to give them a report on this…" He grinned at me, pleased, then took hold of the handle of the trolley again.

I really wished I could've looked at Fang, or even Nudge, anything to hold onto the reality I knew and loved - because with everything they were telling me, everything I thought I knew seemed to be falling apart…

* * *

><p>We were wheeled into an elevator and the eery voice announced our decent to the ground floor. The doors dinged cheerily and we were wheeled out into another pristine corridor; in the direction of a set of double doors, which lead outside. I sat tight, wondering what they were planning on doing with us, as the doors hissed and opened to reveal a freezing waft of fresh air.<p>

I gasped as winter smacked me around the face, and instantly inhaled the moorland air. It was dank, mostly made up of damp and car smog, but still better then the antiseptic behind us. A few birds flew overhead, and the thought of whether it was still the weekend faintly crossed my mind. I squinted at them, wanting more then anything to join them and watched a flock a long way off soar through the air.

But, much to my surprise, I zoomed in to see that the group of birds was much larger then I imagined. In fact it looked like a flock of maybe forty was flying in formation, lead by too very big birds at the front. My heart leapt into my throat.

Iggy and Gazzy were winging their way towards us, followed by the woodland birds of Yarman, and I quickly diverted my gaze (just in case one of the white coats followed my gaze). With difficulty, I wedged my index and middle fingers through the bars and waved them at Fang - my personal special signal for be ready to U&A (so trivial, that no evil scientist would ever dream of it's meaning).

Something tapped on the underside my crate and took that as Fang's 'message received' signal. I waited, still being wheeled along the non-existent pathway (to God knows where), but I didn't have that long to wait. 30 seconds in fact.

30 seconds until they spotted Iggy, Gazzy, and the birds a long way off.  
>30 seconds until they drew out guns.<br>30 seconds until they began shooting.  
>30 seconds before the birds retreated and Iggy and Gazzy started to dip precariously to the ground 100 meters from us.30 seconds until they landed and were dragged back unconscious.<br>30 seconds until they were put in their own crates, on their own trolley, and we were all wheeled back to the room we'd started in - knocked out with bubblegum coloured gas.

Worst 30 seconds I have ever had to just sit and watch everything unfold. This time, I'm glad we didn't have a personal flock film crew. I never wanted to relive the those 30 seconds ever again…

* * *

><p>A chill ran down my spine as the wind whistled, and I opened my eyes groggily.<p>

"Gut. You be avake." I snapped to attention as my stomach fell through the floor. A familiar face looked down at me and I felt the electrons start to spin around my head for the first time in over 6 mouths. My favorite einstein-wanna be chemistry teacher Mr Keinsberg was looking down his nose at me through the bars.

I'll admit, the first thought in my head was that I was glad we'd attacked his hair with polymer (and I was also slightly disappointed by the fact that she'd shaved it all off), but I parked back into smart-ass mode as he clicked his fingers once over his shoulder.

Another familiar face scurried up to him and handed him a clipboard, and my head was yet again filled with pictures of decaying bunnies as Mr Keinsberg snatched the clipboard and scanned down it's contents, then threw it back at him. My biology teacher quickly took this as a dismissal and scurried back into line with all the other white coats; and while Ter-Einstein was busy watching him go I check behind me to see the rest of the flock sitting with their backs to each other but conscious. Glad we were all ready to go, I turned back to the German dude (and his army of teachers) as he carried on snottily,

"You prove to be only a hindrance in dis cause, and I am under orders to exterminate you." I scoffed,

"I gotta say sir, I like the Darlek version much better then the old 'retired' - can't you just see it? Dalek Keinsberg, green instead of gold obviously, but I think you'd need to put an einstein cut in there somewhere - I really miss the old you." He looked as if he'd barely registered my comments and simply squinted at me,

"I've forgotten quite how pathetic children be." I smiled at him dopily,

"And I'd forgotten just how shiny your forehead is - but it's nice to look back on the old times." His jaw tightened,

"I'd use your time visly if I ver you subject vun, you don't have much of it left."

"Considering my homework record, do you think that's likly‽"

"You should really know better sir!" I heard Iggy shout from behind me. I smiled, Darlek Ter-Einstein squinting back malevolently,

"Dis is vhy I don't like children; you never comply with the rules." I tapped my chin,

"You know I think that might be to do with the cage you went and locked me in, if you let us out we could have a civilized conversation over a large afternoon tea - do you supply cakes in evil warehouses?" Fang joined in,

"Nah; I don't think Erasers like Battenburg." I turned around jokingly and gaped at him (saying loudly),

"How can you not like Battenburg, is marzipan that lethal?" He nodded sadly and I turned back to a now red Darlek Ter-Eintstein saying in a disapproving tone (as the timer on his personal patience bomb ticked down faster and faster),

"Now where was you brain when you decided to mutate DNA into coding for deadly marzipan, eh? I mean, I'd understand if they had a weak area underneath their armpit or something, but marzipan - frankly that's just a little too cruel, denying someone marzipan, I bet-"

"ENOUGH! I vill NOT stand vor dis...dis…"

"Shenanigans?" I supplied, and he turned on the spot,

"You have five seconds to say your goodbyes!"

"GOODBYE."

* * *

><p><strong>And Now It's Time for the Chapterly Dose of Vaugley-Pointless-Possibly-Useful-Fact (brought to you by Mandy's planner)<strong>

**Nerve impulses to and from the brain travel as fast as 170 miles per hour**

**But, being the friend that gets the joke five minutes after everyone's stopped laughing, I doubt if mine's that fast (I'd like to think they just stop for a little tea break before trekking the rest of the way - but maybe I'm just quirky like that)**

**And so, as always;  
><strong>**Review  
><strong>**Fly on**

**M**


	22. Chapter 22

**GOOD MORROW OLD AND NEW SUBJECTS OF IT'S ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES!**

**First of all;  
><strong>**(a very belated) merry crimbo and happy new year to all!**

**Second of all;  
><strong>**2013 is here and we're not all dead! :)**

**Third of all;  
><strong>**I'm not dead (possibly a surprise to some of you - from the reviews)…  
><strong>**Sorry about the no updating; I've had a little writers block, and decided to bring all the last chapters out at once. :(**

**Therefore, this is the last  
><strong>**THE ROLL CALL OF WHIZ BANG PEOPLE DOING THINGS AFTER LAST CHAPTER!**

_THE REMARKABLE REVIEWERS_**  
><strong>**InMyOwnWorldAgain (forever faithful and encouraging)  
><strong>**Half-BloodedAvianVictor (congratulations on getting this far - I know my writing was…weaker at the start then it is now)  
><strong>**Neimad Do'Urden (always glad to find I'm not the only one ;)  
><strong>**Alex (Guest - why u no have an account with such a nice review? I can't believe you actually look forwards to this; I spend most of my free time on it, and I love it, but it's amazing to know that others think it's time well spent :)  
><strong>**Kimmylovesyou707 (A thousand thankyou's my friend!)  
><strong>_THE FABULOUS FAVOURITERS_**  
><strong>**Half-BloodedAvianVictor  
><strong>**Neimad Do'Urden  
><strong>**Harlekat  
><strong>**Kimmylovesyou707  
><strong>_THE AWESOME ALERTERS_**  
><strong>**Half-BloodedAvianVictor  
><strong>**frenchflower  
><strong>**Neimad Do'Urden  
><strong>**Kimmylovesyou707**

**What magnificent people you all are :)**

**The last songs of this fanfic...  
>I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift<br>Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Read on you radical people of fan-fiction!...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22:<span>

The Fight for the World Begins

* * *

><p><em>Previously on It's Always the Quiet Ones...<em>

"GOODBYE."

* * *

><p><span>Max POV<span>

A metal bar swung into Dalek Ter-Einstein's head, and with a sickening clang his legs buckled beneath him - leaving him lying limp and bloody, in the cold damp grass. Angel, airborne and wasplike, circled back around; redirecting her flight path, and smashing her hunk of metal into the plastic lock on our cage (hitting it so hard, that it dissolved into shrapnel on impact). Being the closest to the door, and having a convenient angle of butt, I kicked the metal hatch with my bare foot; making it swing on it's hinges and clatter into the side of the crate with another clang.

"Everyone out!" I shouted. The flock didn't have to be told twice. Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang flung themselves out the opening, snapping their wings out and taking to the air - me bringing up the rear.

Unfortunately, although the red-bull IV drip had done a lot of good a few hours ago, the 'wings' it promised were strictly temporary; meaning my energy levels had dropped below absolute zero, so I was now ten times slower (and a lot dizzier) then my other merry-mutants. Therefore, in accordance with the prophesy, (my favorite over-obsessed teddy bear) Anderson yanked back to the ground by the ankle - not even giving me enough time to make it more then a few feet above the ground.

He let go of me and I hit the cold, hard ground hard; but I tugged myself relentlessly to my feet and re-leaped into the air - unknowingly giving dear teddy the largest target possible, for a good strong kick (landing, none too comfortably, between my wings).

My feather covered muscles went into spasm, while I was still airborne; so that as I was catapulted into a projectile, out -of-control (but strangely graceful), arc shaped flight-path, I had no way of stopping myself flipping over and over in the air (like an old cartoon).

Landing as stylishly as ever, I hit the icy grass in a sliding bellyflop; spreading grass stains across my now bruised forehead, and letting out a small (unplanned) scream of pain - heralding the morning blackbird, with the news of my newly broken ribs.

I'd be exaggerating if I told you there was hardly any air left in my lungs; in fact, I was pretty sure I just had two deflated (lung-shaped) lilos under a broken ribcage (as opposed to avian tailored vital organs). In the few moments I had spare (desperately trying to breath against winded, broken ribs), my head started to spin from lack of oxygen - so my surroundings started to dance around me in a very sloppy 'conga'.

On the bright side, having gained next to no oxygen (in between landing and Anderson's arrival), the drop kick to the stomach a little less then I'd expected - but I rolled over (in an attempt to shield myself from excess harm) all the same. A clawed hand tugged me back onto my back, but before the blurry Eraser could make a move there was a yell (from above me).

"Program interruption dumbass!" Something hit the floor; five, familiar and feathery, somethings - all stationed around me. That was where the action kicked off. There was 5 bird-kids (including one fragrant-atomic-bomb, one mind reader, one pyrotechnic, one pissed off boyfriend, and one fashion guru with puffy hair) against 20 or so Erasers. They. Were. Fucked.

From what I could make out through the gently swaying blur of colour (and internal pain), my merry little ninjas were in action; keeping a loose looped barrier of Eraser-free turf for little miss me. But even with my jazzy vision, I concentrated enough to spot Prince Charming (still within the Eraser free ring, around a foot or two to my left). Under his half unfurled wings of wrath, I saw him fighting more of a one on one battle with a fluffy, tufted, 7ft hulk - that would be teddy lying underneath him then. And after 30 seconds, of failing to get anything on Fang, Anderson fell back in the grass totally limp; leaving Fang to stand over him in Batman mode (not even turning around as Iggy yelled),

"OY! MATE?! Are you finished, cause there's another army coming!" After registering Iggy's comment I watched him stamp, hard, in one fluid motion, on Anderosn's soft spot; leaning over him to say something, then turning to walk in my direction. he knelt at my side, and felt a pair of strong, warm arms slid underneath my back - thankfully missing my ribs.

"Sorry about the wait." He said childishly. I coughed heavily and waved my hand at him limply, swatting away his apologies and ordering (in an all but dead voice),

"Just get your ass in the air, lover-boy...we have company." Fang nodded, looking up to shout,

"U and A flock!" And with a jolt in my stomach Fang took a running leap; snapping open his wings, and taking us higher and higher above the crispy green moor grass.

I closed my eyes as the cool air hugged my skin; and, in the knowledge that our little band of merry mutants was soaring away from hell, I slipped into a thankfully blank dreamworld - Fang, still carrying me through the air, followed closely by the flock...

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes to a slit, I found that my vision had thankfully stabilized; and, although it still hurt to breath, everything else felt unharmed (apart from the throbbing ache of my muscles). After mentally ticking myself off my '<em>EVERYTHING'S-FINE!<em>' (panic) checklist, I took in my surroundings.

It looked like it was getting lighter, and (supposedly) warmer; the sun beginning to rise, filtering through the trees of what I recognised as our clearing in Yarmer woods (where Fang had managed to speak bird).

Concluding my surroundings were semi-secure, I turned my attention to the landmarks at eye level. I found one ginger, two blondes and a brunette sat in a close huddle around me - chatting in low voices and prodding a few new cuts and/or bruises thoughtfully. I appeared to be rising and sinking back slightly, lying on something warm; meaning Brick-face was providing my cushy back support - and had apparently folded my wings around me like a blanket.

With my checklist out the way, I opened my eyes fully; Angel was the first gain eye contact. She looked at me carefully, as if expecting me to shout at her, but I held fast for a second (saying in a pathetically croaky voice),

"You sure gave us a scare there Angel...what exactly were you doing - getting us caught, then getting us all out?" Angel looked at me, with an apologetic shine to her bright blue eyes,

"Sorry...I just thought I should do what the books said...what they said I did; go undercover to find out more about iTex - it was a last resort, cause they caught me off guard." My mouth dropped slightly and I swallowed audibly; yet the expressions of the others told me they'd already been filled in (and had decided she was in fact telling the truth - most probably). So, with a quick shrug of reassurance from Iggy, I swallowed again, and croaked,

"Okay, firstly; what d'ya find when you went undercover? Secondly; when did you read all those books?!" She smiled smugly, tapping her chin in mock thought,

"Well...we all read them about 6 mouths ago, ever since we found that Fang had started reading them (after you told us about them at the place). I read about my character in the books (and found out she wanted to be leader of the flock, like, instead of Maximum Ride); so I just told them you guys had stopped listening to me and I wanted to help with their plans - once I was conscious again. But all they'd tell me was something about GPS - and, because they weren't giving me anything else, I decided to try and get you guys out asap...hence the German execution." I stared at her, wanting to prod about GPS, but Iggy got there first (with a rather diverting idea),

"Of course, since Angel and Fang were reading them, we all decided to give the books a go; and it turns out there's something in the books about you and Fang…dating and such like...and I'm sure you'd have gotten to that part, before you started dating...am I right? _Maxie_?" I shrank back into Fang's chest, hiding my brick red face behind a curtain of my hair, avoiding everyone's eyes. And as I felt my backrest smirking silently, I curled my self away into Fang. Oh to be exposed...

* * *

><p>We all got back after a very long while, taking regular stops, but I slept through most of it out of pure exhaustion. When we got back, safe and sound (and I'd regained the power to walk on my own two feet), I got around to asking Angel about this 'GPS'; but she told me all she knew was what it stood for - the Globalized Protective Salvation project. That, in itself, wasn't the most reassuring thought. Saving the world wasn't iTex's style, fictionally or in the real world, and it really worried me; I just didn't know what their game was anymore - and I was pretty sure they weren't just using a load of divine SatNavs to 'save the world' (it sounds too much like something I'd try to do).<p>

When we got together again, I also told Fang what Jo had told me (before he turned into the five year old axe-murderer); but we decided not to tell the flock until we knew we could trust him, and his claims.

I spent a few days off to get back to as normal as a mutant freak can manage; even if it meant just spending my days, fumbling over new and increasingly ridiculous thoughts - reaching a level where I half convinced that they were trying to save the world from me (at one point, anyway). But after I got back to normal, my demonic trains of thought weren't much of a problem anymore; with school over, and the flock gathering daily in the festive holiday, my feathery friends proved themselves to be pretty distracting - considering I was spending my days hiding bomb material, running from make-overs, and being pulled into/tucking myself away in the occasional cupboard/corner (thanks to Mr Smiley).

But even that madness didn't last long. What with Christmas inches from my nose, the competition was days away - all fun and games (providing you forgot creepy little Sammy m'boy).

The night of the next round was actually on Christmas Eve; situated at a massive gathering in Bath and, as we were 6 claustrophobic bird kids (accompanied by one human 'love bird'), we decided to fly our way there while our parents drove our equipment - because they're just super nice like that (when you nag them for hours on end, employ the cult of bambi eyed folk, and butter them up with hovering out their vehicles).

It only took us around an hour to get there (traveling on the wing cut the trip short by four or so hours); and by the time we arrived, we only had a couple hours left till we were needed backstage...

* * *

><p>"You're on Flock." I heard someone call from my right. I bounced on the balls of my feet nervously, feeling my heart race as Iggy and Ella took the lead by jumping on stage. I swallowed hard and felt familiar fingers lace through mine,<p>

"You've busted out of four iTex facilities but still get stage fright?" I shrugged, grinning shakily at Fang,

"I'm just that special." He kissed me on the cheek softly, causing my legs to almost give way; and I forced myself to take a deep, trembling breath (as his hand slipped from my own). When I looked up I saw him about to leap on stage, turning to look back at me over his shoulder. He winked at me - yes winked. Fang, winked. At me. Fang. Flashing that heart-stopping half smile as he leapt on stage. Having just winked. Not catching his foot on the make-shift platform, as I undoubtably would, and walking into the bright light. After winking at me...

*facepalm* Boyfriends...who'd have 'em - now my head was fuzzy with nerves and in a small emotional meltdown.

I heard Ella yell my name, and found her beckoning me on stage. With my acoustic slung on my back I took a running leap - following in Fang's footsteps.

I walked across the stage, ignoring the roaring crowd, and headed towards my mic (just left of it's centre) - the flock all plugging themselves into tech (that ran to effects boards and speakers, that Tess and JJ were undoubtably fussing over - even if they were already supposed to be someone else's responsibility). I looked at Fang, waiting for his intro, but he nodded for me to do the honors (still intently fiddling around with the dials on his guitar). I took a deep breath and, going with the flow, I lent forwards (trying to spring into a confident intro),

"Greetings groovy people of Bath, how's everyone doing tonight?" There was a roar from the crowd and my heart leapt into my throat (as I nodded approvingly), "Nice, we're the flock, and we're gonna start things off with I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift." As soon as I finished the last word Fang strummed his guitar, sweeping his hand down the fret board to make a classic rock guitar sound, then started playing his part with muted strings; everyone coming in for the intro.

_"Friday night beneath the stars,  
><em>_in a field behind your yard,  
><em>_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky."_

Angel stated playing a few notes over everyelse,

_"And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
><em>_just listen to the crickets sing.  
><em>_Everything I need is right here by my side."_

Gazzy stepped it out a notch for the lead up, as Fang walked over to me,

_"And I know everything about you_  
><em>I don't wanna live without you."<em>

I sidestepped slightly, giving him access to the mic, and he joined in with a harmony for the chorus - the both of us, singing to each other,

_"I'm only up when you're not down.  
><em>_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
><em>_It's like no matter what I do.  
><em>_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
><em>_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
><em>_And I'm only me when I'm with you."_

Ella came in with a little bit of violin, me taking the microphone out of it's stand and holding it as I sung to Fang,

"_Just a small town boy and girl  
><em>_livin' in a crazy world.  
><em>_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true."_

Fang came up a little closer, the both of us nose to nose as we shared a mic,

_"And I don't try to hide my tears.  
><em>_The secrets or my deepest fears.  
><em>_Through it all nobody gets me like you do."_

Everyone quietened down a little for the lead up, and I took a few steps back from Fang,

_"And you know everything about me.  
><em>_You say that you can't live without me."_

As we all stepped it up again for the chorus, I walked back to Fang as we sang,

_"I'm only up when you're not down.  
><em>_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
><em>_It's like no matter what I do.  
><em>_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
><em>_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
><em>_And I'm only me when I'm with you."_

Ella had her little violin interlude, and Iggy and Fang carried us through to the bridge (me replacing the mic in it's stand as they did so),

_"When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
><em>_Only you can tell."_

Fang left Iggy's side, and brushed against my own as we both sang into the mic (in it's stand),

_"That I'm only up when you're not down.  
><em>_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
><em>_It's like no matter what I do.  
><em>_Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
><em>_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
><em>_And I'm only me  
><em>_Who I wanna be  
><em>_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
><em>_With you  
><em>_Uh huh  
><em>_Yeah"_

Everyone cut it out for my final word and the crowd cheered. Smiling like an idiot, Fang walked over to his own mic (leaving his guitar at his back) and I swung my acoustic around into my hands as Fang announced,

"Next one's called Radioactive by Imagine Dragons." Quickly checking that we were all ready to go, after a quick nod of luck, he stamped his foot four times - all of us coming in on his fifth beat,

_"Ooooohoooohhh  
><em>_Ooooohoooohhh  
><em>_Ooooohoooohhh  
><em>_Ooooohoooohhh"_

JJ and Tess flipped a few switches on their effects board (as Iggy slid his hand up his guitar neck), and Gazzy brought us all in with one beat of his base drum,

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
><em>_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
><em>_I'm breathing in the chemicals"_

Gazzy and Nudge took it for the most part, Iggy still on effect, Angel and I on standby.

_"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
><em>_This is it, the apocalypse  
><em>_Whoa"_

Loving the appropriateness of the song, we all came in for the chorus,

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
><em>_Enough to make my systems blow  
><em>_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
><em>_Welcome to the new age, to the new age"  
><em>We all found a mic and sung along,

(Band) _"Whoa, whoa,"  
><em>(Fang) _"I'm radioactive, radioactive"  
><em>(Band) _"Whoa, whoa,"  
><em>(Fang) _"I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

I kept strumming but took it down a notch.

_"I raise my flags, don my clothes  
><em>_It's a revolution, I suppose  
><em>_We'll paint it red to fit right in  
><em>_Whoa"_

I heard Tess and JJ's effects blasting through the speakers in the interlude,

_"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
><em>_This is it, the apocalypse  
><em>_Whoa"_

We all starting singing with Fang,

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
><em>_Enough to make my systems blow  
><em>_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
><em>_Welcome to the new age, to the new age"_

We all kept up a little harmony on Fang's lines, singing,

(Band) _"Whoa, whoa,"  
><em>(Fang) _"I'm radioactive, radioactive"  
><em>(Band) _"Whoa, whoa,"  
><em>(Fang) _"I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

Everyone cut all sound, with JJ and Tess flipping a few recored notes through the sound system, as Fang sung accapella,

_"All systems go, sun hasn't died  
><em>_Deep in my bones, straight from inside"_

Everyone came back in,

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow  
><em>_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
><em>_Welcome to the new age, to the new age"_

We all kept up a little harmony (with Fang's lines),

(Band) _"Whoa, whoa,"  
><em>(Fang) _"I'm radioactive, radioactive"  
><em>(Band) _"Whoa, whoa,"  
><em>(Fang) _"I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

Without pausing for the crowd, our last notes still hanging, Fang saluted,

"We've been the flock, you've been awesome, fly on!" And with that we all ran off stage - attempting dramatic exit shenanigans, and such like. Everyone jumped off stage, only stopping to dump our instruments in their cases (with the hope that Mum got Ella's text about their whereabouts).

Fang and I had agreed, going this big on stage, we were probably safest to high tail it outta here asap - bird kids weren't meant for stadiums, according to semi-reliable sources of text, and I had a feeling iTex would be on high alert for us after our escape (performing to 1000 or so persons isn't exactly staying on the down low). Nevertheless, not wanting Tess of JJ to intercept us, we sprinted away for the nearest dark alley (looking for a bird-kid runway)...

* * *

><p>We flew up and around, homing in on the tallest (unlit) building in sight, and settling down to hear the final dribble of music from the band on stage before the Christmas countdown - not as relevant as new years (granted), but the British are weird and I'm a 14 year old still obsessed with festive holidays (judge me, why don't you).<p>

As the others hovered in the air (playing something, that I suspected was all about tossing Ella to and from one another - still midair), I decided to bail to the tall, flat roofed building we'd gravitated to; not wanting to rain on their (dangerous) parade, but not wanting to offer up my butter fingers to a game of Ella's life and death - for her sakes, if nothing else.

I landed on the rooftop, skidding a little clumsily on the gravel, and walked over to the edge nearest the flock (and the stage); hanging my feet over the edge of the building to watch the countdown (and also casually supervising my sister's attempt at cheating death).

I watched them soaring through the night, smiling to myself; realizing that it was only just over a year since I'd met them. One year I'd known them, and how much had I achieved? I'd made a few friends, gotten ahold of my first best friend (soon to be boyfriend), acquired a pair of wings, found a few professional arch enemies (one of them being the weapon of armageddon), discovered my inevitable super powers, unveiled the secret of my chemistry teacher (speaking fluent German-Darlek and being a white coat), and on top of that learning to play the electric guitar...and my mother says I'm lazy...

I rubbed my hands together, realizing I'd lost my toes somewhere beneath my worn converse. Ignoring it I turned my attention back to the flock; seeing one of them detached themselves from the main group, and head over. I recognized Fang's silhouette before he was 100 meters away.

He banked, his black wings glinting purple in the moonlight, and circled around; landing in a crouched position next to me. Perfect as always. He fell onto his butt beside me and threw his legs over the edge of the building (like I had) - barely shifting the gravel at all. I scowled at him,

"Why haven't you taught me how to do that?" He smirked looking slightly guilty,

"Max, no offense, but you're about as graceful as a drunk rubber duck." I chuckled,

"thank you Angelina-Ballerina…" He scowled at me and I bumped his shoulder jokingly, finding his hand and sliding my fingers in between his own. He rolled his eyes and I lent my head on his shoulder, refocusing my raptor vision on countdown screens (now switched in, about ¼ of a mile away). I felt his cheek press lightly on my hair, as his head rested on top of mine, and I sighed contentedly as he smoothed the back of my hand with his thumb. The TVs on stage, rolled a number on screen and the flock started shouting in unison with the countdown,

'...10...9...'

I felt Fang smile widely into my hair and looked up at him, curiously.

'...8...7...'

He was fully smiling, flicking his gaze between each of my eyes, then my lips, and curling the flyaway hair behind my ear with his free hand (whispering)

"Merry Christmas Max."

'...6...5…'

I tilted my head up slightly, whispering as I leaning in closer,

"Merry Christmas Fang."

'...4...3…'

His eyes were twinkling with stars as I continued to lean forwards, moving slowly (to see if he'd wait).

'…2...1…'

As the flock shouted 1 he closed the gap between us in one swift movement, not waiting for me to do it first. And as Christmas day began to tick by Fang kissed me on a rooftop, under the stars, with his wings around me. All it needed to do now was snow.

But snow, it turned out, was one step too close to perfect; because by the time we broke apart, I'd taken a ragged breath of sickly sweet air (and was already falling unconscious)...

* * *

><p>My head was spinning as I regained consciousness, but as soon as I caught the wiff of OTT sanitizer I kept my eyes shut tight. Because I didn't want to believe it. Because I didn't want to see it so soon. But with no vision, all I could make sense of was the rush of water in the pipes, and the creaking of crates, and the whispered whimpers. Thankfully there was no white coats clicking a pen. And there were No erasers dribbling onto the icy tiled floor. So, after a moment of hesitation, I picked myself up off the plastic floor.<p>

Underestimating their kindness in crate size I sat up too fast, and smacked my head against the plastic roof of my crate (which turned out to be only 3 ft in height). Trying to block out the pain (and keep the world for dancing around me), I settled for crouching on all fours - in a sort of pounce position. And as the world became easier to keep steady, I concentrated on my surroundings.

Fang was on my left, then next to him was Nudge, then Gazzy, then Angel, next to Iggy (who finished off the row - holding what I hoped to be Ella, lying tucked into his side in a small ball). They were all slumped in slightly larger crates, their bars jutting out more so from the battalion on my right, all of them having a little head room.

But they were all out cold. And there was no sign of my Mother. No sign of any of our parents. I just hoped that was a good sign.

My fingernails curled into my palms, and my heart racing as I recognised the walls of the school's containment wing (the same one we'd been kept in before). All my memories of the testing a few weeks ago came back to me, and my heart leapt into my throat at the thought of going through it again. I have no idea how the others stood their ground for so long (being so little, so weak), because I didn't deal very well with any of their experimenting. It had the nasty effect of reducing me to a sappy little kid, unable to move for lack of sustenance. I didn't like being that kid, being that helpless. Sure I may have been helpless in my past years in school, but in primary school I didn't fight out of choice; at iTex I can kick up a fight to make them stop, but it only ever seems to cause me more pain. So I can't fight, but I won't give in - the last one just isn't an option.

The only thing left to do is escape - and I've managed these last few times (admittedly after a few failed attempts). It's the only thing that matters, and the only logical option.

I bit my lip, willing a plan to pop into my head, but nothing in my vicinity seemed of any use - the only thing around were the other mutants. There were a few feline, a few reptilian recombinants, and a bird kid on my right that I didn't recognize. No wait...that chestnut hair...

I poked my fingers through the cage at the bird girl from the institute, and my fingers brushed the top of her head. She jumped to attention, and I pressed my face into the bars a little, saying as warmly as I could manage,

"Hey it's okay...it's me, from the institute - d'you remember? I fought Anderson in the air hanger when everyone else was escaping." Her expression didn't stray from it's cautious glow, but I thought the look in her eyes was a familiar one, and I tried to smile encouragingly,

"How'd you end up in here?" She coughed a little, then rasped quietly,

"They found one of our hideouts - I led them away while the others escaped." I raised my eyebrows, admiringly, and asked (without thinking),

"So where's everyone else?" She sank back into her crate, shadows reclaiming her too-tiny figure, and I had to turn on my raptor hearing as she breathed,

"I don't know, I haven't seen anyone since I got caught...that was three months ago..." I felt a pang in my chest and bit my lip remorsefully,

"...I'm sorry." I thought I saw her move as if to shrug,

"I feel bad for what they've got for you." I tried to swallow my fear,

"what do you mean?" She cleared her throat and coughed a little,

"...they kept talking about Maximum Ride's flock. That they wanted all of them for her show." I frowned,

"Her show?" She lay back down in her crate, apparently taking leave of the conversation,

"I don't know what it means...that's all I know..." My mind flicked from ideas of the chair-bound-Director-hamster to China's newest secret military weapon, but I pushed these aside forcefully - not wanting to dwell on any of it (in case it turned out to be true).

I made a quick check of the flock's status but, just as I confirmed they were still all out cold Anderson came through the door (heading straight for me). I curled my lip in disgust as he crouched down to my (very low) eye level,

"Ready for a little exercise birdie?" I sneered at him,

"You're the dog, go fetch your lead." He growled at me, getting to his feet and swinging me onto a trolley stationed behind him. As he bent down to secure the crate in place, I complained, "oh _come on_, frankly you were asking for that one; don't you read? Even just a little bit? Can you even read?!" He ignored me, standing up straight and saying contentedly,

"I don't care about our little chats anymore Maximum. Not now, anyway. Not now Maximum Ride will soon just be a story"...

* * *

><p>Anderson wheeled me into a lift and we dropped down a good few levels. He pushed the trolley along corridors, ignoring my questions as to where we were heading, and only stopping when we reached a code-locked door. His claws clacked on the steel until there was a positive little ding; then he unlocked my crate, pulling me out by the hair before I'd had time to squeeze myself through the tiny entrance, and swung me through the door before I could even get my feet on the ground.<p>

Me being me, I didn't remember to stretch out the pair of wings attached to my back; and I managed to skid in the dirt, face first (Maxine-Martinez style, rather then Maximum Ride). As I spat out the dust in my mouth, I heard the door shut behind me with a sickening clang (and multiple locks sliding and bolting themselves into the wall - and with my luck it's probably all titanium, or unobtainium, or special Max-resistant-tainium...or something). I sighed, shoving my face at the dirt tiredly.

But there was a cough from in front of me and my head jerked up. There stood the same balding 12 year old/weapon of armageddon I'd seen in my previous school-visit; clad in a hospital gown, up on it's feet...but I wasn't convulsing on the ground, uncontrollably...but then again its white eyes were now brown (a very humane, familiar, brown), and the white aura-like glow was gone. So was the apparent need to rip my spine out and smack me in the head with it; as the experiment was now smiling at me sadly. A familiar, sad little smile.

"I'm sad to say, I'm sorry to see you Maximum."

And as her voice reached my ears, it hit me. And my mouth dropped, void of words that resembled anything other then extremely surprised cussing. She shrugged,

"Well, even with your uncanny ability of seeing what's under your nose, I don't even know if your Fang would've seen this coming - so I wouldn't go down the path of blaming yourself." I stood there, motionless, still trying to get my head around it all.

Seeing Val standing in front of me in a dream was one thing, but in the flesh (and bald) wasn't something I could get used to - if I had the time, that is. Just when you think you know the voice in your head, right?...and I thought I was a freak. She smiled and exhaled comically,

"Freak isn't the word I'd use, I prefer Avain-American..." She chuckled to herself, "you know the moment that came to me, I liked it - I don't think it'll ever get too old." She shifted her weight from foot to foot, staring at the ceiling in reminisce, and I managed to find my voice,

"So you're still in my head?" Val shrugged,

"Depends - if it lets me I can use it's telepathic powers...but I assure you, your head is very much your own - I have only ever been visiting when possible." I swallowed, still drinking in her words, saying slowly

"So...what exactly, is going on here?" She furrowed her brow for a minute closing her eyes with effort, like she was battling with her own thoughts (for a change), but soon opened her eyes again saying,

"It'll let me sum it up for you, it's patience is wearing thin, but I'll try to explain it as best as I can." I nodded (wanting to put off my imminent death as much as the next person) and she scratched the back of her head awkwardly (muttering), "...should've really prepared a speech, but there we go..."

I stayed where I was as she walked over; and when she got to me, I watched as she held out her hand (as someone would for a handshake),

"Hi I'm Eve, but you can still call me Val if you like." I shook her hand cautiously and she laughed ever so slightly,

"You don't need to be afraid of me Maximum, it's my other side that's trying to kill you." I gave her look that said plainly  
>1) not funny.<br>2) 12 year old in my head said what?  
>3) an explanation would be nice.<p>

She smiled again and sat down (where she stood) on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest - exactly like I used to when I was younger. I followed her lead, sitting down where I stood; noticing, as I did so, how tiny she looked (all curled up) - like an 5 year old in a 12 year old's body; sweet natured and frail. She scrunched up her brow in thought,

"I think I'll start with my other side; I s'pose you could say it's like having multiple personalities; but it's really more like one half's power hungry (with tools at their disposal) and the other doesn't care." She paused for a moment, swallowed, then carried on,

"I was born with-...I don't know how to explain it...a scientific anomaly. A few doctors found out (after I almost drowned when being washed for the first time - I saved myself by making the water levitating out of the bowl). Afraid I was an alien, my parents allowed the doctors to carry out a few tests, in return for not telling the government (I assume they didn't want anything traced back to them because it would damage a reputation, something like that). Anyway, not the point; the tests were run by the very first white coats, before iTex was set up, minutes after I was alive and breathing." She frowned, swallowing again, and made eye contact with me,

"from what I can tell I could adapt to pretty much anything, taking on the right qualities and antibodies to fight or change myself (and my surroundings). They tried to infect me with just about every decease, even tried to insert strands of various animal DNA (to see if I would adjust to it), and they also tried a few radiation techniques to enhance my new abilities. By the time I was one year old there was only about 50% left of the real me." She looked down at her knees, her voice wavering slightly,

"But when they collected all these results, they decided they wanted to do more testing; and, in case the government got wind of it all, they locked me up in here - convincing my parents I was an alien, and that the secret service were dealing with it. They were pretty lucky with their timing; as soon as I could walk, they found out that messing around with DNA means messy side effects." She sighed, looking back up at me,

"Simply put my brain is now split into two; I only know what's going on half the time - cause only half of me is pure human. I made sure to keep ahold of my humanity (although there my other side is two powerful to overthrow); and every animal part inside me uses my gifts as a way of getting more power - I think it's probably a survival instinct. My other side, is that experiment you keep having trouble with - the only reason I can live a little is because it gets tired sometimes.

It kind of takes me over you see...The first time it happened I was just walking around this place, then there was a small pain in my stomach, and next thing I know I'm sleeping on the other side of the room - waking up to find them fitting a new door. I have a feeling I broke out and threatened them; probably to forced them into some kind of deal from what I can tell - using them like soldiers.

From what I've gathered, the experiment agreed to stay here (and help contribute to their data collection), and in return it could do what ever it wanted - and trust me; location isn't a problem, it can reach far beyond these walls. The scientists took samples of my DNA and went to work on creating mutant-humans as a fun little project - seeing just how far my adaptions could go. They worked below ground, keeping a little research going on cancer or something (to remain undetected by the government). After a few years of trying, they came up with what I called an 'Eraser'.

Creating Erasers, I think that was the lighting flash that showed them just how powerful the experiment really was (what it was capable of) - what with just a part of my DNA making something so...destructive.

In secret, they employed a team to come up with a plan to stop it. They called it the globalized protective salvation project - or, GPS as I'm sure you've heard. They were the people that designed you.

15 years ago the GPS' master plan was put into action - in an attempt to destroy the founder of all human-mutants.

They created 'iTex' and started designing human-mutants on a massive scale. Among them, the most successful blueprint they have (to date) is the flock - that's who they decided to use.

They were made so that it looked like a normal mutant experiment (only with you hidden inside it - the only reason you were removed from the school was because the experiment became a little suspicious). The flock's wings were intentional, but you were made to look like a failure (without wings) - they were simply a distraction (the fact you gained your wings later on, was only because you started becoming too conspicuous within the mutant world - and if the experiment found out about your purpose, you'd have dropped dead a long time ago).

Now, the books, I thought they might prove to be helpful - it was all my idea. True, I don't have a lot of power but I can still access a little of my abilities; enough to get my ideas out to powerful writers - a sort of back-up, if you will, to warn you about this world (if you were lucky enough to pass them by). With the help of the GPS group my ideas found James Patterson and he started writing the books - about 10 years later the first book was published (using names and descriptions GPS had given me, after the flock had 'escaped' - which was thankfully arranged, to fit in accordance with the books.

You lived out your life, away from this world, not exactly within the walls of paradise (but with your genetic make-up having so much of my other side in it, that's not really surprising - your instincts are heightened in every way, because of it, and I think other people can find that intimidating) - either way, you were vaguely normal. Once the flock had found their way into the foster system, GPS gave their mothers strict instructions when picking them up; where to school them, how to stay under the radar, etcetera - all to keep them away from the experiment, deep in the countryside.

When the time came that you reached Maximum Ride's age group, I knew you had to be brought together soon or it would be too late - the experiment was starting to piece everything together, and I had a feeling you'd need support from those experienced in iTex. In other words, I had to make sure you left your old school. I was the one who forced you to fight back on those fields, all those years ago; I hid away your thoughts of hurting them all, just for a moment, and egged on your defensive arguments. Thankfully, your survival instinct took over and you started to fight back. And fight back hard (which was the point); you fought hard enough to get expelled. After that, your sister's school would be the only option (and the headmaster would welcome you into his ranks, when I showed him the kindness of his heart). You would be attending the same school of the your flock (who were there because of GPS' instructions to their parents).

Your first ever English homework wasn't by chance either; Mr Burger is actually a member of GPS - most of the adults you've met are, although they're under strict instructions not acknowledge you.

You found my books, started reading, but even with my encouragement, it was a little harder (then I'd expected) to get you to accept the truth. Therefore, we set up a mission to take you back to an 'iTex' (thinking you might believe the books, if you had wings), and as the experiment was growing suspicious we thought it would buy us a little time - two birds, one stone, you understand. All working under the illusion of testing out whether we could improve the unsuccessful recombinant.

Your wings went on fine and, after you suddenly saw the truth of the situation, Jo (posing as a caring father) got you out again - and I made sure the flock woke up in time to be waiting just outside (knowing your whereabouts, thanks to their laptop I advised they acquire a while ago). You were rushed to safety, and made it home in time for tea.

Erasers checked in on you, almost daily, but (as we are both aware); the experiment managed to take over a few times and told them to attack - for sense of achievement, as being such a master puppeteer, if nothing else. They were in the area, you were known experiments we'd 'forgotten-about', it has a twisted idea of fun.

...As far as the other characters in the book (such as Sam and Dylan), they wandered into your life by the experiment changing certain aspects of their life; though, they don't work for iTex, it just wanted to mess around a little (picking up on the fact that you held those books so close to heart) - if those people themselves seem evil, it's just who they are.

You got caught a few times, fought a few fights - and that was mostly the experiment toying around to see how far you could be pushed (again, sorry, I'm out of control).

Eventually it picked your real purpose, out of a GPS member's mind (them forgetting about their mental defenses one morning); and, having seen you were so accident prone (having gotten shot, etcetera) it didn't think you were much of a threat - so it decided it might finish you off after it'd had a little 'fun' (hence you collapsing whenever you saw it).

Figuring out that I was helping you here and there (with 'fortune-cookie-crap' as you call it), it broke my contact with you; and after a while I couldn't speak to you at all - the more you won against iTex, the more it restricted my access (so I could only listening in without comment). I think it even posed as me, at one point (as far as I could tell - from your state of mind afterwards).

I tried to give you some signs that I hadn't completely abandoned you; the bird call from Fang was me trying to tell you I'm here (as I've already said, it's not just your head I can visit) - but I apologise for rendering Fang and Nudge powerless to fight when you entered the school (the experiment realised what I was trying to do with the forest birds, and wanted a little payback).

When you escaped again, that was the final straw for the experiment; you were too big of a threat. It ordered for you to be brought here - and all the GPS could do was dream that you'd be good enough. After all; the only reason you went through so many tests, whilst in iTex facilities, was to test your capabilities and development.  
>Sadly, this is where it all comes down to you." I frowned at her,<p>

"But I still don't understand, what makes me so special?" Val- I mean Eve smiled,

"You, Maximum, are so very special, because you are the closest thing to me that's ever been made. Remember Jo told you you'd been given the least bird DNA? Well that's because you were given a dangerously larger portion of mine. Every man-made mutant in existence has some of my DNA structure (it's what allows them to be part animal, and have their abilities) but you have the most of any surviving mutant - the GPS thought they'd give you a more level playing field.

Every power you have, every power the flock have, is simply an adaptation.

Having grown up in the outside world (alone) for a long time, Angel was the most at risk so it was Angel who developed the most powers (for a variety of reasons). Gazzy was very strong, for a child of his age; but (believe it or not) he does have nuclear farts, all due to his fear of crowds. Iggy felt perfectly safe under Fang, and so gained nothing (but only because my DNA can't bring back eyesight without specific implantation - and the first attempt of this_ caused_ the blindness in the first place). Nudge needed to be comforted a lot, what with all her nervous chattering - so she has power over magnetism (to draw things to her), and a few technological powers (to know more through the laptop, so she'd feel safer). Fang held up his own well; developing his power much later on, but only because it meant saving you (and I suppose it was the natural thing for Fang to adapt to - he doesn't exactly look to stick out from the crowd).  
>You, Maximum, run away from your past; so naturally you should be able to run as fast as possible. Your raptor hearing is part of your avian qualities, but was blocked up surgically until you saw need to adapt otherwise - that was the plastic you found on the floor, and I'm sorry about the headache but otherwise you might've put your fingers in your ears (which would've have done you any good). Your grafted wings were produced with a little of my DNA, and fitted thanks to your genetic structure and your avian DNA ratio.<p>

As to where you fall down, I think I'm right in saying that you have few physical weakness; the only prominent one being your neck - decided because of it's danger as a target (avoiding things coming into contact with this may motivate your survival instincts, in time of need). Your main weaknesses is emotional - but there was nothing science could do about that; we could only hope you'd know how to use it to your advantage." Eve suddenly winced, a hand flying to her head, and when she re-opened her eyes she paused for a second, "I'm sorry Maximum, I did everything I could, but...it's ready...can you just promise me one thing?" I nodded slowly, "Kill me. Set me free from this monster, I don't want to take people's lives. I don't want to die...but- so help me save the world? Please?"

I swallowed and nodded, following her as she got to her feet. She was still a couple of inches shorter and looked a couple of years younger (although she was beyond my age by at least a decade); and all that sadness and regret in her eyes, proving itself to exist from dreams to the real world, it all seemed a lot clearer.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked down at her childish brown ones; for short times in my life I've been trapped inside a dog crate, but for the whole of Val- Eve's life she's been trapped inside herself. We stood there awkwardly for a second, her twisting her hands together nervously, and my heart snagged in my throat.

No one should ever have to feel like that, so trapped and alone. I fell to my knees and threw my around her tiny shoulders, hugging her tightly; tears freely rolling as I said sadly,

"I'm so sorry." She hugged me tighter and I rubbed her back, closing my eyes and putting my head on her shoulder (voicing suddenly), "for what it's worth you have lovely hair." She let out a small laugh and said quietly,

"That's my Maximum..." I smiled into her shoulder, wondering why this always had to happen to the nicest people. She was just a girl...just a girl without a choice...just a girl…

And as a girl, she stood there and held me tighter. I rubbed her back comfortingly, hoping to rub away all mortal fears. And she hugged me even tighter, and my already ragged breathing was made harder. Her nails dug in as she held me even tighter. Too tight. I swallowed, saying in a caught voice,

"Eve?" There was a creepy little childish laugh and a booming voice said,

"Eve's plan has fallen in on itself Maximum. And you're mine." I tried to push it away from me, on instinct but the experiment put one hand on my head,

"Sleep Maximum, it's a long journey to the top of the world, and Eve wouldn't want me to drag it out for you." Instantly, like someone flicked a switch in my head, I was knocked unconscious - who else gets a bad vibe from this, cause it can't be just me…

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO...it's time for the last ever chapterly dose of completely-random-vaguely-pointless-fact of the week (brought to you by Mandy's Planner);<strong>

**Slugs have four noses...I don't think I can really add to that :)**

**But, as always,**  
><strong>Review,<strong>  
><strong>Fly on<strong>

**M**


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to say a big thank you to all the faithful followers who relentlessly review/encourage me, and especially to a few who stuck out as being particularly whiz bang;**

**InMyOwnWorldAgain  
>always faithfully reviewing with amazing optimism that is appreciated to infinity and beyond!<strong>

**winged wolf 2  
>supporting me way back when my writing was a little...weaker, in Chapter 2 - then sticking around as well :)<strong>

**Alex  
>giving me such good feed back, letting me know someone's listening, and making me feeling like I just want to sit down and write all day<strong>

**limegreen124  
>getting me off the starting mark with feedback, that helped my writing trip-ups and confidence<strong>

**EllaIncarnate  
>for being there through out the story with such positive reviews<strong>

**It means so much guys. **

**I hope you've all enjoyed the ride, reviewer or not, I've certainly loved writing it!  
>I'm working on a Harry Potter (all OC) fanfic and am also getting around to doing an all OC Percy Jackson one - if your interested, author alert me :)<br>Thanks for everything...this is it (plus the epilogue) - I will hopefully see some of you in another story :)**

**Fly on you Whiz Bang readers of Fan-fiction!  
>M<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25:<br>Maximum Ride vs the 12 Year Old Monster

* * *

><p><span>Fang's POV<span>

When I woke up I saw the school's containment unit through the bars. I ground my teeth together; as soon as that black bag came over my head I should've warned the others - now the rest of them were lined up in crates on my left, and all still out for the count. I didn't bother waking them up (not wanting them to know where we were any sooner then necessary). Instead I made a quick sweep of the room, looking for an escape.

There were marks on the floor, where it looked like a trolley had skidded, and plenty of cages lining every wall. On my right, I saw a familiar looking bird girl; her face close to the bars, as she stared at me - the same long brown hair, falling matted around her shoulders. She looked at me, her eyes the same shade as Angel's, and said hoarsely,

"I'm sorry about the girl." My heart stopped,

"What girl?" She frowned guiltily,

"Your girl, the one who led us out of the institute...they took her for the show - apparently your going to watch." My heart sunk. And as I opened my mouth to question her further, I saw the girl shrink back in her crate as the door swung open with a hiss. I turned to see none other then Anderson in the doorway. I snarled at him,

"What've you done with Max!?" He grinned at me,

"Calm down black bird, you'll get to see her soon - well see her on screen." I rocked back on my shoulders, then swung my feet into my crate door, trying to bust out of here. The door rattled but stayed shut and Anderson flashed me a smirk - swinging my crate onto his trolley. He loaded up the rest of the flock, all still sleeping, and pushed us out of the room. I watched, behind me, as the bird girl's apologetic blue eyes looked through her bars; watching until the door swung shut behind us, and the bright lights beat down on the bright white walls...

* * *

><p>Anderson wheeled us down a corridor, then through a set of automatic double doors at the very end of the passage. As we passed through the doorway, I found we were in what looked like a theater; set out like a cinema, with tiers of seats and steps facing a massive screen. Erasers were waiting for us inside and carried each of our crates down to the bottom level of the cinema - but having the best seats in the house whilst inside a cage felt very ominous.<p>

And in the time it took for the white coats to fill up the cinema, the flock had all woken up - and gone through the same horrorstruck relisation, that none of us needed (nor wanted) to put into words. When every seat was filled the overhead lights all dimmed and went out, leaving us in pitch blackness.

The screen in front of us flickered into life; showing a large arena, lit up like a concert stage in the winter twilight, with a stage set at it's center and empty seats surrounding it like in the coliseum. After a couple of seconds I realized it was the globe theatre; with the shakespearian mock-marble pillars, and tourist guide ropes.

There was silence in the theatre and the seconds seemed to tick by audibly. I noticed the numbers, ticking away in the bottom left hand corner, proving it to be a live feed. Just as something crashed into the dirt, I realised what we were all doing here, and I felt as if my lungs were filling up with water. I clutched the bars either side of me, and started smashing my feet into my crate door, trying to do something - but it was like they may as well have been made out of diamond for what I managed to achieve.

I fell back in the crate as the camera zoomed in and everyone shuffled in their seats, the flock making sounds of horror, as Max skid over the sandy dirt in HD...

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I came to just before I hit the ground and instinctively spread my wings out; but still managing to slide, spectacularly, in the dirt. Trying to steady the shock shaking me up (from skinning my knees and elbows), I tried to flip onto my feet; turning around to face the experiment. I watched it walk away, jump up on stage, then turn to smirk at me (using a harsher, more robotic, tone of Val's more delicate voice),

"So...Maximum...what's your first move?" Dimly aware of blood seeping through my jeans I unfurled my wings to their full extent; using one swift, powerful motion, trying to give off the impression of dominance,

"I've got to keep a promise to a friend." Without a moments more hesitation, I launched myself into the air and caught a strong breeze, propelling myself towards the experiment. I flew at the experiment, swinging my foot when I came in range; but it deflected my kick before I'd impact and caused me to hit the surface of the stage, hard.

Relentless to beat the crap outta Eve's prison keeper, I jumped to my feet. With my blood pumping furiously, I started throwing every move I had at it. But, with ease, it deflected my every move (sometimes before I'd even carried it out). I jumped back, guard up, hoping I could do better taking a defense position (as it laughed cruelly),

"I'm inside your head Maximum you can't make a move that I don't know about." Something sparked in my memory, way back in the lands of purple, and I snapped,

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." and I deliberately wiped my mind blank - allowing my limbs to move as they pleased. Thankfully my instincts took over, so I didn't just end up flailing around, and (unable to predict my moves) I got one solid punch in before it pushed against the air (and I was blow back off my feet - landing on the far side of the stage). I let out a 'oof' as I landed and struggled to get to my feet, it walking towards me calmly,

"Your little friend also said to let go of all weaknesses or it'll be your down fall. From what I can tell your fighting for your precious Eve, your boyfriend, your friends, your family and most of the world. That's not what I'd call locking away weaknesses..." I roared and flew at it again, apparently aiming for the stomach; but I missed by a good few inches (due to not concentrating on aim), and slid into an awkward form of the splits - the experiment catching me, tightly, around the neck as I fell.

I gasped involuntarily and pulled against it's hands; but it smiled at me and lifted me up above it's head (so that I was kneeling on the ground). It looked me up and down, lost in contemptuous thoughts, and (as my oxygen levels began to drop) Eve's words floated in my head; lock away your weaknesses. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the world, and forcing my autopilot to take over.

I felt myself sink away from the hands around my neck, my hands fumbling with something, then lashing out.

The hands left my throat. I fell back on my heels, and opened my eyes again.

As I heard the beating of my heart in my ears once more, and found a bloody pen knife at my side; the experiment staggering back from me, with a long deep gash across it's chest. It backed away, blood soaking it's torn hospital gown, it's eyes a vampiric display of horror.

Eve's words rang in my head; 'Everyone has weaknesses, no matter what it is - nothing is indestructible.'...it's vessel is weak, it's physical body was it's down fall..that was it! I felt my knife fly out of my hands and hit the side of the wooden arena.

"Try and finish your checklist now, Maximum." Something clicked in my brain - Eve's warning in my dream; it wasn't fortune cookie crap, it was a checklist.

1) Okay, I'm fighting it.  
>2) I must give up my weapon, be underestimated, to win - knife gone, thinks I'm pathetic, check.<br>3) It's weakness lies in it's structure - got that down  
>4) I shouldn't rely on my knife - I don't have it, so I'm good there.<br>5) I had to get through the layers of intelligence and abilities to get to it's physical form - sounds good  
>6) I can't let any emotional attachment stop me from killing it - it's the only thing that'll stop me.<br>7) I might win, not likely, but possible. Full marks, then.

I huffed, smiling.

"Try me." I whispered. The experiment raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean, try me?" Still on my knees I yelled,

"Come and have a go, if you think you can take me." It smiled creepily at me,

"That's the great thing about being inside your head; I don't even have to lift a finger." And before it even finished it's sentence I felt like several cars had just dropped on my shoulders. I sank to all fours, wondering how this could possibly be mental - I could've sworn illusions were meant to magical, not part of the mind control package!

_Don't rely on the things around you. Find the strength from within yourself…_

I twisted as I fell to the ground, falling onto my back in the dust; forgetting my resistance for a moment at the sound of Eve's voice. As it got harder to breath I quickly dug out my mental memory box - hoping to get some form of encouragement from it. I flipped the latch and flew back in time...

Meeting Fang, meeting the flock, Iggy sat terrified in history, Nudge in mid-jabber, Gazzy helping Angel with her homework, Mum presenting me with cookies, the concerts, Fang with me on the beach, Fang showing me the stars, kissing Fang, Fang kissing me, Fang smiling, Fang actually laughing and Fang standing there, always, dependable, safe and at my back. Everyone laughing at the dinner table, together; a family, a group of friends, a place to belong. Like one of the shrouded stars, in the sky above me; a part of something, like each of the five stars making a faint W in the sky - cassiopeia winking at me brightly. And as I remembered Fang's stars, I felt myself fill with warmth.

With a sudden leap of my heart, I rolled onto my front and pushed up in press up position; filling my head with the memories of my friends (to fight the weight of the world on my shoulders). I looked back at the experiment (who was now struggling to keep me from standing up straight), and I smirked at it triumphantly (as I thought I heard Eve say),

_I'd give it a piece of my mind - memory lane style._

In agreement, I stood up straight, striding my way across the stage towards it; feeling as if the flock were cheering me on, as it's hold over me vanished (and I saw it stumble back again). Half way across the stage, I caught it's glare head on,

"Tell me, Maximum Ride, if your more similar to me (then anyone else in the world)...how is that I can control just about everything else with ease, but your the problem?" I huffed sharply,

"There's probably about four points to keep in mind;  
>1) I'm not part of a maths equation, if you read those books you'd know humans are variables - if there's one thing I'm not, it's predictable.<br>2) If you so concerned with the mathematical side, then you may be interested to know, I'm not just made up of you and me; a very good friend of mine, gave me a lot of blood a while back - and I'm pretty sure your fantastically adaptable cells, lets me keep it in my system.  
>3) It's always the quiet ones, hidden in your very head, that'll end up tipping the balance - as my little friend mentioned once upon a time!<br>And finally 4). News flash terminator" I spread out my wings again, impressively, "I'm not your puppet, anymore!"

I leapt towards the experiment, pumping my arms as I sprinted, but it raised it's hands to shoulder level. I felt something pushing me back, like a magnet, so that I was almost running into a gale. I picked up my pace as it's push strengthened, managing to move about a centimeter every few steps, and I slowly felt myself shift into hyperdrive.

It was struggling now, shaking with the effort to hold me back, and I was geared on full throttle super-speed mode - moving closer and closer, with my fists pumping at my sides. Suddenly it's invisible shield collapsed; and at 300 mph one of my fists went hurtling into it's chest - right over it's heart.

I stopped moving my feet, not wanting to run through the opposite wall, but we both flew back into the wooden boundary anyway - the wood splintering as we made contact, and a trail of blood marking the paint as we slide to the ground (me on top of the experiment).

I fell back on my butt, watching it's white eyes blink, unsure what had happened - possibly not even aware it could die (not with all it's powers). It blinked again, stunned, and the white trickled out of it's eyes and down it's cheeks; tears washing the experiment away as brown eyes looked out at me. I crept closer, getting up onto my knees, as the flicker of a smile played across Eve's lips (whispering),

"Thank you Maximum." My already tear stained cheeks, felt the newer moisture trickle down them, and I took one of her hands in mine, as her last breath left her skinny little body.

My voice was dead. Dead and gone. I'd saved the world - and I'd only managed it with help from the person I'd had to save it from. I started shaking, tears spilling down my cheeks, not letting go of Eve's hand as a cold wind blew around me.

I couldn't believe I'd just killed someone, let alone this little girl who was the voice in my head. I felt so empty and cruel. So alone. Heartless. So Ruthless...and heartbroken.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there, but my legs had long gone numb when I felt a hand on my shoulder...

* * *

><p><span>FANG POV<span>

Max and the experiment flew through the air, crashing into the wooden audience boundary. It slid down the wood and she fell back from it.

A few tense seconds passed then she was on her knees again, but of her own free will; as she took one of it's hands in her own.

Suddenly all the scientists rose in their seats. I detached my gaze from the screen and looked around. The first row of white coats rushed towards us, the Erasers looking confused and uncollected - without orders. Five of them unlocked our crates then swung the doors open each saying,

"Run, get out of here!" Not waiting for them to realise their mistake, I stood up and spread my wings into the larger space. I looked along the row of bird kids + Ella (free like me, all eyes on me), and with one short sharp nod with ran back the way we'd come. The Erasers apparently still hadn't been given orders, and were standing resolutely, so we just ran past them and out the door - white coats running in all directions behind us.

We ran down the empty corridor, me in the lead, and I retraced the route back to the containment room - Iggy shouting behind me,

"Fang, what are you doing, the exit's the other way!?" I clenched my fists as we rounded the corner and slammed into the next door (which gave way underneath my shoulder). Not stopping, I shouted over my shoulder,

"We're going to get the other experiments." but Nudge protested,

"We're gonna get trapped down there!" I smashed through another door, my shoulder one door away from dislocation, but remembered Max's words at the institute,

"I won't leave a load of helpless kids in this dump - they don't deserve to live in cages!" We turned the corner of the corridor and ran towards the door with all the experiments. I skidded to a halt in front of the experiment's door and (not wanting my shoulder to come loose) asked,

"Nudge, can you get this?" Without a word she lent forwards, her hand on the ID device. I heard several clungs, clicks, and a bolt being drawn back, then the door swung open. The experiments all looked up at us, bewildered. I looked around for a set of keys but heard a tinkling of metal behind me; which turned out to be Iggy taking one of the six keys off the loop to hand them out. The flock all grabbed one and started unlocking crates.

In a few minutes everyone was out and moving around the room, whispering and mumbling. There were about 20 altogether, and I shouted to the room at large,

"We've got to get out! Anyone know an easy exit?" BOOM!

As I finished my sentence the back wall exploded; crates falling out the hole, into the new gap, and rubble flying everywhere. The mutants all threw themselves at the opposite wall, and I pushed through to the front - my wings spread out, shielding everyone else behind me (as the sound of helicopter blades filled the room)

I raised my hand at the small flashlight, but saw Jo jump into the room (shouting),

"Come on, we've got to get you out!" Completely distrusting every word I shouted,

"Why the hell would we trust you!? You just tried to send Max to her death!"

"I didn't have any choice!" He yelled back, "please, we're here to help you!" Erasers crashed into the locked door on the other side and I considered my options;  
>1) 7ft tall half-wolf men, and a heck loud of science equipment.<br>2) One psycho in a helicopter (that I'm sure I could take if I was under anaesthetic).

I was just about to choose, when there was a hissing sound and pink (knock out) gas started clawing across the tiles.

"Get on the helicopter!" I shouted to the mutants - and, after a moments hesitation (where the only sound was the Erasers pummelling the door), we all scrambled onto the helicopter. After all 20 kids were onboard, including the flock, I jumped on. Jo shut the door behind me and said (slightly breathlessly) to the pilot,

"Take it away Lenny!" The copter jerked slightly but started flying away from the literal hell hole - Erasers snarling at us, from on the ground. I glared at Jo (still not sure whether to trust him or not),

"Where are we going." He gave me a hard, worried look,

"To go and get Max." I glared at him and he ran a hand through his hair, just like Max always does,

"Fang I didn't have a choice! She had to fight it, you have no idea of it's powers, she was made tailored to fight it. It was her or the world - and, trust me, it wasn't my choice." I looked at him with raised eyebrows and he sighed,

"I think it's time I explained"...

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

I turned around, to see Fang (who had knelt beside me), his eyes warm but sad. I lent into his shoulder and his arm came around my shoulders. He rubbed my arm comfortingly and whispered,

"It was either going to be you or her. I'm glad you chose you." I didn't even nod, still crying into his black shirt, and he let me. After a while he asked carefully,

"What do you want to do next?" I gulped, my nose streaming as I looked down at Eve (whispering),

"I want to bury her." He kissed the top of my head,

"Okay..."


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

><p><span>MAX POV<span>

We buried Eve on the beach island where Fang got beaten up - Jo taking us there in next to no time (in the chopper). I dug a hole at the base of the cliff, scraping away the sand with my hands, and put a large rock at the head of the grave (marking the stone with my pen knife);

**Here lies Eve**

**The voice that saved the world**

We didn't spend long at that island, but I didn't feel like I could even if I'd wanted to - it just felt wrong. I said one final goodbye, then took Fang's hand and got back on the helicopter...

* * *

><p>The bird girl directed us to where they'd all been living and all our parents even met us there - which was a happy scene (Jo having told them about their actual relation). The mutants all ran out, happy to be back home, and the newbies were welcomed into their ranks - the bird girl, last out the chopper, found her bird boy waiting for her.<p>

Jo told us that iTex's funds could pay for a home to be set up, I spose as by way of repent, and nobody had many objections.

It was all organized perfectly, but none of the kids seemed to care; all that mattered to them was being together again. I was very empathetic about that.

Still supposedly in an education, the flock decided to take a little holiday for the rest of January - and frankly (even with all my language orals, summer exams and homework at stake) I think we all need one. The flock stayed with the rest of the mutants; and when I say the flock, I mean the entire family - Me, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Jo, Mum, the flock's parents, and Lenny (who I met shortly after we arrived).

The house was scheduled to be built as soon as possible and they actually started construction overnight; but, until it was ready, I think we were all pretty happy to camp out old school.

But the first night I didn't manage to get much sleep, and found that by 2am I was just as awake as I had been this morning. I climbed out of my sleeping bag and walked through the forest; checking every kid that I passed was safe and sound while they snored. In under five minutes I found myself at the lake - a feature I'd marked as my favorite part of the mutant camp, as soon as I saw it.

The night was freezing cold but the stars were winking at me brightly; and across the water, pond lilies were starting to bud early, and the sound of crickets echoed across the glassy lake. I, however, was more focused on the clear night sky; and Cassiopeia still winking at me brightly.

"Can't sleep?" I jumped feet, finding a familiar tall bird kid standing at my side. I clenched my jaw in annoyance and he flashed me a half smile (melting my grudge against him in a heart beat). With a roll of my eyes I raised an arm, pointing at the W in the starry sky,

"Cassiopeia." He looked impressed,

"Well remembered."

I said nothing, simply wanting to stare at it; goosebumps rippling over my skin (from head to toe). I shivered slightly, trying to shake them off, and Mr Smiley automatically offered his jacket. Thankful for his gentlemanly personality, I took it gratefully and put it on; zipping it up and shoving my hands in the pockets. I looked back up at the sky as Fang asked,

"You alright?" I grimaced at the bare ground underfoot,

"No. But I will be." He looked at me sadly, sensing the disbelief in my tone, and I turned to secure my hands around his waist in a hug. "I'm glad everyone's safe" I muttered into his shoulder, his arms encircling my shoulders, "Jo told me they're shutting down every iTex in the world."

"All because of you." He whispered.

I screwed up my eyes, determined to push back the image of Eve lying lifeless on the ground, and whispered even quieter,

"Yeah, I think saving the world give me priority over the bathroom now on." He chuckled. Drawing back from me slightly, to reaffix his arms around my waist,

"Well, world saviour; we...never have to run from anything again." I smiled,

"As long as now one turns us into the government..." He smiled,

"You're over paranoid." I shrugged,

"I prefer over cautious." He pulled me in closer, shrugging,

"Even so, I reckon we're okay for a few years - if we're lucky." I sighed happily,

"A holiday from our usual chaos would be nice - but it'd be better if we lived somewhere with some degree of sun." He looked down at me, smiling,

"As long as we're together I couldn't care less where we go." I smiled back, sliding one hand around the back of his neck and bringing one around to lie on his chest,

"Aren't flock not under your supervision enough?" He considered this, sarcastically,

"Actually..I think I was talking more about you." I smiled,

"Well answered lover boy." He responded by closing the distance between us; pulling me into a kiss instead of saying anything else.

And as the Cassiopeia burned away in the midnight sky, the flickering flame of my worries was extinguished. And as I melted into Fang, I couldn't help feeling there wasn't anything else I wanted from life - I had Fang, a very large family, and a world still in one piece.

And don't worry, if the world needs us, we'll still be there.

Just look to the sky...

* * *

><p><strong>It's always the quiet ones;<strong>

**Never underestimate those who linger in the background; when they find their voices, and people no longer look the other way, you'll probably find that they are the ones who shine brightest of all - it's just that no one knows it yet.**

**-Mandy Spades**


End file.
